From the Shadows
by Black Queen
Summary: Post DoR; Magneto's Acolytes rescue the captured mutants from Area 51, and lives are forever changed as hearts are forever intertwined
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_He doesn't know how long he has been there for. _

_He doesn't know why he is there. _

_They say it is because he is different, because he isn't normal. _

_He wants to ask them, who is? _

_But he doesn't. He has seen what defiance earns those who resist in this place of shadows, and while he knows little else, he knows he does not want to experience that. _

_His own experiences are bad enough. _

_The people who are in charge here call this place a 'containment facility' but he knows batter. It is a concentration camp. Those who are held prisoner here are tortured, tested, twisted until they are nothing but broken shells of the people they once were. _

_He remembers the pictures from history class, the dark numbers glaring like bruises on his great-grandfather's arm, and thinks, numbly, of the statistics… the millions of faceless names lost to unimaginable hatred. The world where a people could systematically try to prune the human race like one might a tree, casting off people for their race, for being born with a disability, for liking their own gender, for having beliefs… it had always seemed like a different world than the world he lived in. He'd never understood how someone could hate another person for their ethnicity, for their religion or culture. Anyone not like me isn't human and doesn't deserve to live? He'd never understood that kind of hate. _

_How can you hate someone for who they are?_

_He still doesn't understand, but he knows that hate now, because it's been etched into his skin with scalpels and drugs and wires, all of it meant to cut out the part of him that was found offensive._

_But it's in his DNA, and you can't cut out DNA._

_He is a mutant, or so he is told. He was born with a unique ability to manipulate the room around him. He could change the colors of the walls, the tiles of the floor. He can change the shape of the room, can change the texture of the floor. When he is upset, sometimes the floor disappears completely. _

_His parents kept it a secret as long as they could, they didn't want people to know their son was different. He knows they loved him, he'd seen it in their eyes whenever they looked at him, but he'd also seen their fear._

_Running away had seemed like the only way to protect them, to keep them safe from the people who thought he was a freak, that he wasn't human._

_But running hadn't done any good, because they'd found him just the same, and now he was going to die._

_At least, he hoped he was. Death was preferable to the hell in which he has been living for the last...how long has it been now? Weeks? Months? Years? He doesn't know. There is no way to tell in the darkness that is now his home. _

_He is not alone in his suffering, though he is very much alone in his cell. The dark corridor is lined with other cells, holding other prisoners, all of them mutants. Their cells had been outfitted with some kind of generator that neutralized their powers. A smart move by their captors, or else he, and many others, would have escaped by now. _

_Suddenly there is a light in the distance, a harsh, foul blue light that streams into the corridor, invading their darkness, He scurries into the back of his cell, hears others doing the same, hiding in the shadows, their backs pressed against the walls as if remaining out of sight will delay their anguish. _

_The light is from the door that opens into their cell block. It leads to the testing labs. He has been there only once, but he would rather die than go back. Thoughts of torture, of pain beyond belief, of furious bolts of white-hot agony come to mind, and he cannot help shivering as the door creaks, as footsteps echo on the cold floor. _

_Will they come for him today? _

_No, they aren't here to take anyone it seems, for the guard has a limp form draped over his shoulder. As the guard passes his cell, he peers at the battered girl, pitying her, and yet grateful that fate has befallen her instead of him. _

_This poor girl has been experimented on many times already, and every time she is placed back in her cell, her screams slice through the air like a dying animal. Whatever they do to her, it is horrifyingly terrible. _

_Her cell is at the end of the hall. The guard opens it and throws her unconscious form inside like she is nothing more than a rag doll. He knows that to their captors, they aren't even that significant. _

_As the guard leaves, the prisoners slowly move to the front of their cells again, peering out through the bars at the crumpled girl at the end of the hall. Dozens of pairs of eyes shine in the dark, all eyeing their unfortunate comrade curiously. _

_He feels sorry for her. The stares never seem to bother her, though, even when she is awake. Though he is never really sure that she is awake, for she just lays there, staring at the ceiling, most of the time. _

_Not that there is much else to do. _

_The girl moans, and he lets out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding. She is alive. Every time they bring her back, it is harder and harder to tell if she is. In some ways, though, he wishes that she would come back dead. So she wouldn't have to endure it anymore. _

_But as long as she is alive, as long as their captors have her, their favorite plaything, they ignore him, and so he finds himself glad that she suffers, as cruel as it makes him feel, for as long as she suffers, he does not. _

_Her eyes flutter open, and for just an instant her green eyes fixate on him. _

_And then the screams began. _


	2. Darkness

****

**_Chapter One:_**  
  
  
She has never been afraid of the dark before.  
  
Even as a kid, she had never needed a night-light or the door left cracked open. The dark had never frightened her; she had always felt peaceful there, at ease. Like the blackness around her was a protective glove that kept her safely away from the rest of the world.  
  
Now, though, she was growing to hate it.  
  
Maybe it was being alone in the dark that bothered her. Odd, really, that the loner who preferred to be on her own would miss the presence of others so terribly. But it had been so long since she's seen a friendly face, since she'd had the relief to look upon her friends.   
  
When they'd first been captured, she had seen many mutants dragged back to their cells, battered and broken, severely beaten, crying and sobbing as they pleaded with the guards to give them death.  
  
Testing, was that the other mutant captives would explain.   
  
Trask's testing.  
  
Her own tests were agonizing, but never as much as seeing her friends come back from theirs. Evan would come back stoic and comatose, staring at nothing for days without so much as a word. Fred would come back crying. Mr. McCoy would whisper prayers in a voice choked with blood and tears.   
  
She had seen Logan only once, and his bloody, broken body had brought her to tears. He'd looked up at the sound of her crying, and their eyes had met across the bars dividing them. She had seen the horror flash in his dark eyes, the rage and despair at seeing one of his students-particularly her, whom he has always had a soft spot for-forced to endure the same suffering as him.  
  
He had spoken then, and she replayed his words over and over in her head each day, desperate to hear his voice, even though she found that with every day that passed, it was harder and harder to remember what his voice sounded like. _Hang in there, Stripes, _he'd grunted._ Don't let 'em break ya. You're a tough kid, don't let 'em take that from ya. _  
  
The guards had moved him that night and she had never seen him again.  
  
Though she missed Logan fiercely, it had been comforting to have the others there with her, to know that she wasn't alone in her suffering. Evan had tried to make jokes sometimes, and they all laughed. Even though it was forced. Fred had rambled on about how he was going to bring down the whole base when they got out, as soon as he got himself a sub-one of those huge party sized ones. Mr. McCoy had quoted the words of famous authors to them, words meant to inspire hope and strength.   
  
But soon they, too, were relocated. She has not seen them, any of them, in so long. She doesn't know how long it's been, because the days and nights sort of bleed together into an endless span of darkness. Has it been weeks? Months? Years? Part of her mind wonders if they ever even existed, or if they were merely a hallucination. But she knows they weren't, for she remembers life outside of this darkness. She remembers classes and battles, music and television. She remembers laughter and smiles, concerned looks from friends and housemates. But all of that is so distant, so faded, that only the logical, detached part of her mind knows that any of it is real.  
  
It is in that part of her mind that images, flashes of familiar faces and echoes of comforting voices, play over and over. It hurts to think about them, but she has to, or else she will not be able to convince herself that they are real memories, and not just dreams.  
  
Lord, she missed them. All of them. But in some ways it was easier not being around them. Being around them made her think of the others. Of those who had not been captured. Their friends, their fellow X-men. Even the Brotherhood members.   
  
Jean. Perfect, smart, beautiful Jean. They had never gotten along that well, but she knew that Jean cared. She cared, too, though she had never showed it. Kurt. Funny, gentle, caring Kurt. He was such a dear friend. Would she ever see him again? Kitty. Oh God, Kitty. Her roommate, her best friend. They were complete opposites, but how badly she wished for the chance to argue with the younger girl about something stupid like music again. Storm. The woman who was like an aunt to all of them, not just her nephew Evan. The Professor. He had been so good to her. He had done all he could to help her control her powers, to help her come to terms with who she was.   
  
And those who had stayed behind at the mansion. Scott. Handsome, witty Scott. Her leader. Her friend. Bobby. Mischievous, troublemaker Bobby. He always tried to make her laugh. Amara. Pretty, sweet Amara. She liked her, she really did. The girl was hard not like. Roberto. Cocky, smooth talking Roberto. He was a notorious flirt. Sam. Simple, kind Sam. The other Southerner in the mansion. They had enjoyed cooking together some evenings, laughing at the familiar smell of home-cooked meals. Ray. Wild, crazy, slightly insane Ray. She thought he was nuts, but he was a lot of fun. Jubilee. Rambunctious, free spirited Jubes. That girl could talk her way into trouble with the snap of her fingers. Rhane. Wise little Rhane. She knew so much, especially for one so young. Jamie. Clone Boy, as she had started to affectionately call him. The kid was just too sweet for his own good. Until you ticked him off, that is. Then he was a force to be reckoned with. Well, more like several forces.  
  
She missed all of them, and not knowing what had happened to them was almost as unbearable as being in the dark.  
  
Maybe it wasn't her that was afraid of the dark, though. Maybe it was Carol. Maybe she was afraid of the dark, and her fear was infecting her.   
  
_Not my fault, _Carol sneered in her mind._ You're the one who did this to me.   
_  
In her mind, she saw that fateful day all over again. Trask's men had come into the cell she was sharing with Evan. They had dragged her out, despite her struggling, despite Evan's attempts to stop them. They must have drugged her somehow, because when she came to again she was laying on a surgical table, strapped down by a dozen bindings. There had been a something, a metal claw, wrapped around her wrist, moving her hand towards the other surgical table beside her...  
  
_Shut up, _she shouted in her mind. _It wasn't mah fault and ya know it. Trask had me chained down t' that table, same as you. There wasn't anythin' Ah could do! _  
  
She had turned her head groggily to see what was happening, and her blood had run colder than ice when she saw what Trask intended. Lying unconscious on the table next to her was a young woman, a fellow mutant named Carol. The two had met briefly during her first few days of captivity. Carol had warned her about the experiments.  
  
Neither of them had ever dreamed they'd be part of one together.  
  
_You should have tried, _Carol snapped angrily._ Because of you, I'm lying in a coma somewhere, and you stripped me of my powers, my thoughts, my memories!_  
  
She had screamed, cried, sobbed, as she fought wildly to stop it from happening. But the claw was too strong, and she was too weak, and she could do nothing but watch in horror as her bare hand touched the side of Carol's cheek.  
  
There had been an explosion of white behind her eyes, as Carol's powers, her memories, her very life essence, seeped into her veins.   
  
_Ah didn't do it on purpose! _she cried._ If Ah could, Ah would take it all back, Ah'd find a way t' stop Trask! But Ah can't, Carol, and neither can you. Ah'm sorry, Ah really am._  
  
When it was over, she was different. She wasn't the girl she had once been. She had new powers, permanent powers. The super strength, invulnerability and ability to fly that had belonged to Carol Danvers now belonged to her.  
  
But she had absorbed more than just Carol's powers. She had absorbed Carol herself. And in her mind, the two of them were forced to coexist. For Carol's body was limp on the table, nothing but a shell of the person she had once been.   
  
_That doesn't help, though, does it? _Carol scowled.   
  
Carol hated her for what had happened.  
  
She hated herself for it, too.  
  
_No,_ she agreed pitifully. _Ah don' s'pose it does. But Ah'm still sorry._  
  
There was silence in her head after that, and she felt Carol retreat to the farthest corners of her mind to be alone.   
  
Not for the first time, the X-Man known as Rogue was completely alone.


	3. Rescue

****

**_Chapter Two:_****  
  
  
**The black silence was shattered by a horrible shrieking that seemed to reverberate through her entire body.  
  
The girl known as Rogue-or was she Carol?- blinked, her vision swimming as bursts of red light erupted in her eyes. She groaned, her very bones throbbing, and turned her head groggily towards the cell door.   
  
The building shook, the walls trembling as dust fell around her, and the sounds of explosions rang in the distance. Red light was flashing wildly, bathing the dark corridor in a blood red hue.  
  
_What...?_ she thought, but her mind was too murky for her to get any farther. _What.... what....what.... _The one thought seemed to echo in her mind, bouncing off of the walls of her brain, slamming against her with a pounding headache.  
  
Yelling and gunfire echoed in the distance, and she winced, placing a hand to her temple in pain. Why was it so noisy all of the sudden? What had happened to the silence? She liked the silence. The silence didn't hurt.  
  
_An attack?_Carol wondered, and Rogue groaned, grabbing her head. Every word that Carol spoke was like a nail being hammered through her head.   
  
_Shut up,_ she muttered, her mind blurring.   
  
_Bite me,_Carol snapped, the wailing screeches in the background searing through her mind. Rogue let out a whimper, the noise, the lights, the hazy vision making her feel like she was going to be sick. The noise was the worst, though, like someone was electrocuting her nerve endings.  
  
It was unbearable.   
  
There was a heavy creaking sound, followed by a loud explosion that made the floor under her tremble. Gasping, she pushed herself onto her knees, her head spinning, and struggled to stay conscious as darkness began to seep into her mind.  
  
"Dis way!" a male voice called in the dark, echoing in her ears with a painful intensity.   
  
_Make it stop, _she pleaded silently. _God, make it stop!  
  
Shut up,_Carol shouted, and she let out a soft cry of pain. _Maybe we're being rescued! _**  
  
**Rescued? What was that? She couldn't remember. She knew that it was good, she knew that it meant something, something that she had been praying for, but there was something wrong with her head. She couldn't think...she couldn't...  
  
_My God, _Carol muttered._Did they drug you? No, no, they didn't. Good Lord, they really did a number on you, didn't they? You're so weak you can hardly keep from fainting.  
  
Shut up,_Rogue pleaded hoarsely, the room spinning. _Please, shut up. It hurts! It hurts... God, it hurts...  
_**  
**Amazingly enough, Carol's voice faded from her mind. Unfortunately, the pain did not, and she had to bite her lip to stay conscious. She was only dimly aware that the coppery taste on her tongue was blood.  
  
"_Petite_?" the voice called out, booming horribly. "_Petite_, y'dere?"  
  
Rogue groaned as the pounding of footsteps grew nearer. The floor was turning darker than it should have been, and the rough tiles were starting to swirl together into a fearful blur. She heard someone curse in some language that she knew that she should know, but she couldn't concentrate on the words enough to figure them out.**  
**  
"_Chere_?" the voice asked, a flat, slow echo in her head, words slurring together. "Gotta get back, _non_? Gon' be a big explosion. You don' wan' get caught in it, hear?"  
  
She could only moan in reply.  
  
"Bloody hell," another voice cried. "Look at her, mate! She can't move even if she can hear you! She's a mess!"  
  
"Den we jus' gon' hafta do dis carefully, _non_, _mon ami_?" the first voice replied. "You jus' watch the _fille_, 'kay? If Remy get too close t'her, tell me."  
  
"Right. Just hurry, will you? We don't have much bloody time here!"  
  
"Know dat, Remy does," the first voice snapped.   
  
There was a shuffling sound that she knew was quiet, but it thundered in her ears like drumming. There was a sudden and hungry spark of red, and some distant part of Rogue's mind was screaming for her to get out of the way.   
  
But she was in no shape to move anywhere.  
  
There was another explosion, this one much smaller, but much, much closer. There was a terrible creak and groan, and then the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground. She lifted her head weakly, squinting through the black haze creeping into her vision, and saw the door to her cell laying on the floor.  
  
A blur of movement to her left and then she felt hands touching her back. She tired to pull away, tried to run, but she only collapsed on the floor, her legs too weak to support her for even the shortest of seconds.  
  
"Careful dere, _petite_," the first voice said, too close to her ear for comfort, but she couldn't do anything about it. "You ain't fit t'be walkin' jus' yet. Remy gon' hafta carry you."  
  
She must have moaned something, because soft, rich laughter filled her ears, and she felt the body next to her shake slightly.   
  
"Don' worry, _chere_. Remy ain't gon' hurt you. Promise. We jus' gon' get you outta here, okay, _petite_?"  
  
_Will you quit it?_Carol demanded. _They're here to rescue us! Stop struggling, already!  
_**  
**"Shut up," she rasped.  
  
There was more laughter, this time higher pitched. "I don't think she likes you much, mate."  
  
"She ain't all dere right now, _homme_. Give her time an' she will. 'Sides, don' matter if she like Remy none right now. Right now we jus' got a job t'do. An' dat means we gon' get her outta here right quick, _non_?"  
  
"Pick her up, then! We don't have time to fool with her now. You can be polite to the girl later. We need to save our own hides first."  
  
"_Oui_, good point, _mon ami_."  
  
Rogue moaned as she felt strong arms scoop her up gently, cradling her tightly. "No..." she groaned, her eyes fluttering. "Can't touch...skin..."  
  
"Don' worry none, _petite_," the voice reassured her soothingly. "Remy ain't gon' touch yo' skin. He knows 'bout yo' mutation. We both covered good, _non_?"  
  
A groan of relief escape her lips.  
  
"Jus' hang on, 'kay, _chere_?" the rich voice echoed in her head. "Jus' hang on fo' a bit and den we be outta dis mess."  
  
Her eyelids felt like sandbags, but somehow she forced them open a slit, just enough to take in the face looming over hers. A low, throaty gasp cracked through her closed mouth as she blinked in surprise.  
  
She knew that face.**  
**  
It was a face that she could never forget. A face that had haunted her dreams while she was in captivity. The handsome, mysterious stranger who she had met during the battle with Magneto. The one who had given her the flaming Queen of Hearts.  
  
"You..." she rasped, wheezing from the effort.  
  
"_Oui_, _chere_," he replied, smiling faintly. "Don' talk none, save yo' strength."   
  
Then they were moving. She could tell by the way she bounced slightly, despite his strong hold on her, with each running stride he took. She pressed her face against the soft, dark material over his chest, seeking it's warmth after so long in the cold shadows.**  
**  
"Rogue!" a familiar voice shouted, echoing in her skull.  
  
"Oh my," a deeper voice, akin to a growl, gasped out. This one, too, was familiar, though she could not place either of them.  
  
"What happened to her? Is she okay?"  
  
"She will be," her mysterious rescuer said curtly. "She jus' a l'il beat up, a li'l worn out. She gon' be fine once we get her outta dis _trou d'enfer_!"  
  
"Give her to me! I'll carry her!"  
  
"Non, _mon ami_, you won'. Dere be no room in de orb we got fo' you. Dere only room in de one Remy rode in. Dat's why Remy went t'find the _fille_. She be de only one o' you dat can fit in wit' another person. De rest o' you either too big, or jus' too uncomfortable,_ non_?"  
  
"She's hurt! She needs someone to-"  
  
"Remy gon' take good care of de _petite femme_, you jus' worry 'bout yo'self."  
  
"But-"  
  
Rogue moaned. "Ev..." she rasped, the familiarity of the voice finally settling in her mind. "Jus'... shut up..."  
  
The man carrying her chuckled. "See dere? De _petite dame_ is fine where she is. Now let's go b'fo you get us all caught, non?"  
  
Rogue moaned, her eyes starting to roll up slightly.  
  
"S'okay, _chere_," the voice whispered gently. "Jus' rest. Remy'll get you outta here. You jus' rest and let ol' Gambit worry 'bout de rest."  
  
That seemed like a very good idea to Rogue, and a moment later, she gave in and let the darkness swallow her up.

Translations:

f_emme_- woman

_dame_- lady

_trou d'enfer- _hellhole


	4. Awakening

****

**_Chapter Three:_****  
  
**  
"Mmm," Rogue sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth surrounding her. The soft material against her face tickled slightly, but she didn't mind.  
  
What she did mind was her pillow rumbling all of the sudden.  
  
She frowned. Since when did her pillow rumble?   
  
And when did it have a heartbeat?  
  
She jerked away sharply, her head slamming into something hard. She yelped softly, cursing under breath as tears stung her eyes, her vision swimming.  
  
Laughter echoed around her. "Careful, _chere_," a voice drawled. "De walls be made of metal. Dey gon' give you a pretty nasty bump if you keep bangin' yo' head 'gainst dem, _non_?"  
  
Rogue rubbed her head, glaring at the man in front of her.   
  
Then her eyes widened in surprise as she really looked at him. "You!" she cried, her jaw dropping in shock. "What are ya doin' here?"  
  
The handsome boy from the battle against Magneto grinned at her. "Rescuin' de damsel in distress, so it would seem, _non_?"  
  
_Cajun,_Rogue mentally noted, recognizing the accent.   
  
"Why would ya do a thing like that?" she asked, wincing as she stretched her arms-only to hit more walls. Blinking, she turned her head and gasped.   
  
_Oh, no,_she thought with a groan._No, no, no. Not another one o' these damn transport orbs! Ah hate these damn things!_**  
  
**_What are you talking about?_Carol asked, confused. _What the hell is a transport orb?_**  
  
**Rogue ignored her, trying to steady her rapid breathing. The last time she had been in one, Magneto had kidnapped her off to Asteroid M. While she doubted that was where they were headed now, she refused to let Magneto use her in any of his twisted schemes, especially one against the other X-men.  
  
"Remy take it by de look in yo' eyes, you know what dis t'ing is?" the boy who she was practically siting on asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that made Rogue's stomach flutter.  
  
She wanted to hit him for it.  
  
"One o' Magneto's transport orbs," Rogue growled softly, her eyes flashing darkly. "He was...kind enough t'give me a lift in one before."  
  
Remy chuckled, and she found the sound quite lovely. "Dat sound rather unpleasant from de tone o' yo' voice, _chere_. You have my word dis trip won' be dat bad."  
  
"Like the word o' one o' Magneto's henchmen means much," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Remy prefers de term 'employee'," Remy replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
_Oh God, he's gotta stop smilin' at me like that,_Rogue thought, her cheeks flushing slightly. _That or Ah'm goin' t' hafta kill him.  
  
Not like that would be anything new to you, though, right?_Carol sneered. _I mean, you already killed me. What's another victim?_**  
  
**"Shut up, Danvers,"Rogue snapped. Only when Remy raised an eyebrow did she realize that she had said that aloud. She blushed twice as hard this time. "Sorry," she murmured in embarrassment. "They...uh...did somethin' t' me back at the base."  
  
Remy nodded. "Figured dat,_ p'tite_." He raised his eyebrow again. "Wit' yo' absorbin' powas, Remy be t'inkin' dat dey probably forced you t'absorb someone, _non_?"  
  
Rogue blinked, startled by his insight. And also a little annoyed. She nodded curtly in response.   
  
"But, _chere_," Remy said softly. It's been a full day since we left dat base. Why hasn't de affects worn off yet?"  
  
Rogue looked away.  
  
"Oh," Remy murmured, stiffening in understanding. "_Merde_. Dat not good."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue muttered darkly. "Ya can say that again."  
  
"_Merde_," Remy repeated. "Dat not good."  
  
"Ah wasn't bein' literal, ya..." Rogue trailed off she caught sight of his broad grin. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Great, Ah'm stuck in an orb with a guy who think he's a comedian.  
  
Who cares about that?!_Carol yelled. _He hears what you did to me and all he can say is 'that's not good'?!_**  
  
**Rogue winced.  
  
"She yellin' in yo' head?" Remy asked, a concerned frown on his lips.   
  
Rogue nodded. "She likes t' do that," she replied sullenly. "She ain't got nothin' else t' do 'cept drive me crazy. Not that Ah blame her. Ah'm the one who did this t' her, after all."  
  
"Not yo' fault, _chere_," Remy said gently. "It be dat crazy li'l Trask's fault, _non_? He made you do it. Remy imagine he didn' give you much choice in de matter."  
  
_Oh my God! _Carol shouted. _What the hell is wrong with that guy?!  
_**  
**"Ya upsetting Carol," Rogue muttered, swallowing hard. "Can we please not talk 'bout her? Ah can't take much more o' her yappin' right now."  
  
_Yapping?!_Carol shrieked, outraged._I'll give you yapping you little backwoods witch!_**  
  
**"Please," Rogue gasped out, shutting her eyes tightly and struggling to bring up her mental shields. "Just talk t'me. It helps t' drown her out if someone is talkin' t' me."  
  
"Okay, _chere_," Remy said. "What you wan' Remy t'talk 'bout?"  
  
"Ah don't care," Rogue growled. "Just talk, dammit!"  
  
Remy chuckled. "Okay den. De name is Remy, Remy LeBeau. Go by de codename o' Gambit. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Rogue," she answered gruffly. "Don't give no one my real name."  
  
"Den dat be Remy's challenge, _non_?" he asked with a grin. "T'be de first person t'get de real name of the _belle femme_ wit' de white stripes in her hair."  
  
Rogue winced at the word 'stripes', her heart crying out for Logan. She forced her thoughts away from him, though, intent on focusing on Remy. If she let her thoughts wander, she wouldn't be able to block Carol out anymore.  
  
"Ya welcome t' try, swamp rat," Rogue said through gritted teeth, concentrating on keeping Carol back with the mental shields that the Professor had helped all of his X-men create. Of course, the Professor had intended for them to be used as a defense against other telepaths, she doubted this was what he had in mind.  
  
_Ah'll hafta ask him for some help with this later, _she thought, struggling not to let the tears in her eyes show.   
  
"Swamp rat?" Remy echoed, feigning insult. He smirked cockily. "Dat somet'ing comin' from a river rat like you, _chere_."  
  
Rogue favored him with the look that Bobby had dubbed her 'Death Glare', and when it had no affect on him, she scowled, which only served to make him grin even broader.  
  
"Ah hate ya," she muttered.  
  
"No, you don'," Remy retorted with a grin. "Yo' eyes don' lie, _chere_. You t'ink Remy is charmin', _oui_? All de _femmes_ do."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. _Great, not only is he cute and funny, he's also cockier than Pietro. _She winced again, this time at the thought of her former friend. Of the boy who had betrayed them all, X-men and Brotherhood alike. She had thought about him while in captivity, too, but those memories were anything but pleasant. In some ways, they were the most painful ones of all.  
  
"Only in yo' head, swamp rat," Rogue grunted, averting her eyes to keep herself from admiring the attractive curves of his face. It wouldn't do any good to start falling for a guy she couldn't touch, especially not one who happened to be the enemy.  
  
She groaned, shaking her head. _Good Lord, what is wrong with me? Am Ah totally losing it? He's one o' Magento's cronies. He's nothin' but trouble.  
_**  
**"Why did ya rescue me?" she asked, steering herself away from dangerous waters. "Ah have a hard time seein' Magneto decidin' t' rescue an X-man."  
  
Remy shrugged. "De boss man jus' tell us t'get you all out. He don' say why."  
  
Rogue pursed her lips. So Magneto had ordered her set free. She wondered why. It wasn't like the Master of Magnetism had a soft spot for any of the X-men, and she had absorbed him on an occasion or two-one of which had ended with him dropping her from the top of a skyscraper. Why would-  
  
She started, blinking. "Did ya say 'all'?" she inquired sharply. "As in, not just me but the other X-men, too?"  
  
Remy nodded. "Dat be what it looks like. De boss man send us in t'get five o' you out. But we only get four, de other one not on dat base when we attack. Trask had 'im out somewhere doin' some kind o' experiment or somet'ing."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard. There had been five of them, including Fred, captured by the Sentinels. Her, Evan, Hank and Logan. She thought that she might have heard Evan's voice during the escape, but she wasn't sure, She had been really out of it at the time, and might have just been hallucinating. She really had no clue who it was that had been left behind.  
  
_God, does it make me a bad person if Ah wish that it was Fred?_she thought bitterly. She couldn't stand the idea that the person who had been left at Trask's mercy was any of her fellow X-men. Mr. McCoy was her favorite teacher, and one of the only people in the mansion who understood the mood swings and isolation brought on by her powers. Evan was her friend, one of the original six X-men. And Logan was...well, Logan. He was like a father to her in a lot of ways, and he was the only person who understood her.   
  
She didn't want to even think about any of them being left in Trask's hands.  
  
"You worried 'bout yo' _amis_, _non_?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Don' worry, non,_ p'tite_," he whispered soothingly. "Everyt'ing gon' be okay. Jus' you wait an' see. An' if it not, den we deal wit' it, okay? Remy help. Dat de least he can do fo' a _femme_ so beautiful, non?"  
  
"Shut up, ya swamp rat," Rogue said, turning away so he couldn't see her blush. But for some unexplainable reason, his words made her feel a little better.  
  


Translations:

_merde_- shit

_amis_- friends


	5. Arrival

****

**_Chapter Four:  
  
  
_**"Watch yo' head,_ chere," _Remy said as the orb touched down with a shudder.   
  
Rogue glanced at him inquisitively. He merely nodded his chin at the ceiling as the sphere began to slid open, unveiling around them. "Oh," she murmured, blinking as the bright light outside of the orb flashed in her eyes. She shielded her eyes, blocking out some of the sun's harsh glare._  
  
_She tried to stand and wavered, her legs still weak. Remy caught her with his arm and steadied her before stepping out of the orb and helping her out gently. "Take you a bit t'get yo' legs back under you, _p'tite_," he warned with a wink. "You be okay, though. Jus' take some time t'recover proper from yo' captivity,_ hahn_?"_  
  
_She nodded, swallowing the dryness in her mouth as she glanced around at their surroundings. They were on a beach somewhere, and, judging by the crystal clear water, she imagined it was somewhere pretty far south. She turned to look over her shoulder, Remy's hand remaining on the small of her back to keep her from falling as a slight wave of dizziness washed over her. A single house stood about two hundred yards away, but there was no grass under it. Instead, there was a metal covering, and Rogue had a sinking feeling that what lay underneath it was one of Magneto's future schemes.  
  
"Dat de base," Remy explained. "De house is where we all live fo' now, and under it is where de boss man works. Got himself a whole big ol' lab down dere. Don' let none o' us near it, either. De house gon' be open t'you an' yo' friends, jus' steer clear o' de lab an' you be fine, _comprenez_?"  
_  
_Rogue nodded that she understood.  
  
"Good," Remy said with a smile. He nodded past her. "Den here come de others, yo' friends wi't dem."  
_  
_Rogue turned to see more silver transport orbs hovering down from the sky, the glistening sun reflecting off their metallic exteriors. There were six of them, floating down to the ground alongside each other, and Rogue drew a sharp breath of anticipation as they nestled lightly in the sand.  
  
There was an echoing snap-hiss as the orbs began to open, and Rogue swallowed hard, her hands trembling slightly.   
  
Then the orbs were open all the way, and their occupants stepping out onto the beach.  
  
Sabertooth was first, and if she hadn't been so anxious about her friends, she would have glared at him.   
  
The tall, armored boy stepped up beside Sabertooth, reverting back to normal form, and Rogue gave him a fleeting glance, deciding that he looked just as solemn and strong now as he had before.  
  
A tall, lanky red-haired boy yawned, stretching his arms, and flashed her a small, predatory kind of smile that would have made her angry in any other situation.   
  
"Name's St. John," Remy murmured in her ear. "Call him Pyro, though. He likes it better."  
_  
_Rogue nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. The only three remaining were those who were rescued. At least two of them were her friends. But one of them might not be...  
  
Her eyes widened in relief as a slightly groggy Evan Daniels stumbled across the sand. "Evan!" she shouted, stumbling towards him on unsteady legs. He saw her and his eyes lit up and he opened his arms, enfolding her into a fierce hug.  
  
Tears stung her eyes. "Oh, God, Ev," she gasped out, grateful that she still had gloves on as she clutched him desperately. "Ah was so worried 'bout ya!"  
  
"Hey, don't cry, girl," Evan said, though his eyes were watery, too. "You know how I feel about crying, man."  
  
"Sorry," Rogue rasped with a faint smile. "Couldn't help mahself."  
  
"Children, please," a familiar voice said, thick with emotion. "I do believe you are making me tear up."  
  
Rogue's head jerked up to see Hank lumbering towards them, and she grinned, disengaging from Evan's arms and hurling herself into Hank's. "Mr. McCoy!" she cried, hugging him, while being ever watchful of her skin and its proximity to him.  
  
"Hello, my dear," Hank replied with an affectionate smile. "I am most relieved to see you."

Rogue smiled sheepishly, realizing that she had lost control of her emotions for a bit. She wasn't one to usually give out hugs, and when she did, it was usually in an emotional situation. Like with Kurt after he found out Mystique was his mother. Or with Logan, after that time that he caught her when she slipped from the open hatch of the Blackbird.

Logan!  
  


She whirled, her eyes searching desperately, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the remaining figure.  
  
Fred Dukes.  
  
She had to close her eyes to keep form bursting into sobs. It was one thing for the others to see her shed a few tears, but she refused to let anyone see her cry. Logan wouldn't want her to.   
_  
Oh God, Logan! _she thought, her heart breaking.**_  
  
_**She swayed on her feet, her knees buckling under her, and Hank caught her easily with his massive hands. His strong grip held her up, though she made no effort to do so herself. Logan was still a prisoner. She might never see him again.  
  
He might die a prisoner.  
  
A sob rose up in her throat, but she smothered it down, refusing to break down in front of everyone. She would grieve in private, alone, away from prying eyes.  
  
Oh Lord, she didn't know if she could hold it together until then. She needed something, anything, to distract her.  
_  
_"Welcome, X-men, to my sanctuary."  
  
That would work.  
  
Rogue swallowed hard, letting Hank help her the rest of the way to her feet, and turned to look at Magneto, who had appeared behind her, clad in his scarlet armor and purple cape. The helmet that had once struck her as odd now served to make him look even more ominous than ever.  
  
"These are my followers, the Acolytes," Magneto said, his voice booming through the air like thunder. "Pyro, Colossus and Gambit." He gestured to each in turn, then nodded to the left, and Rogue had the feeling he was smirking. "And, of course, you already know Sabertooth."  
_  
_Rogue growled softly, remembering when the feline mutant had attacked her, Evan and Kitty out in the wood while they were filming a school project. "Unfortunately," she muttered.  
  
Sabertooth flashed her a toothy grin that she knew was supposed to intimidate her, but after all she had been through in Trask's labs, she found it amusing at the most, and shook her head softly, imagining what his reaction would be if she were to punch him good in the face right then.  
  
The thought made her smirk slightly.  
  
"Come," Magneto said. "I will show you to your quarters."  
_  
_"What makes ya think we goin' t' go anywhere with ya?" Rogue demanded angrily. "We ain't ya students, Magneto! We're Professor Xavier's!"  
  
"Rogue," Hank warned calmly, squeezing her arm gently. He turned to face Magneto. "Magnus, while we appreciate you rescuing us, though I'm not entirely sure of your reasons for doing so, I think that perhaps it would be best if you were to take us back to the Institute."  
  
"Sadly," Magneto said. "I am afraid that it impossible."  
  
Rogue's entire body tense, and she felt her anger boiling up inside of her. How dare he say that he wouldn't take them back? Did he really think they would agree to stay here?! Even if he did rescue them, that didn't mean-  
_  
_"The Institute is no more," Magneto said, lowering his head slightly. "It was destroyed. Three months ago."  
  
The look of horrified shock that crossed Hank and Evan's faces was one that Rogue knew had washed over hers, as well. "But..." Evan stammered. "But... Scott...the others...."  
  
"Ah don't believe ya!" Rogue snarled.  
  
"What you believe is of very little consequence to me, child," Magneto responded evenly.   
  
"Magnus," Hank said quietly, a deadly edge to his voice. "Is this for real? Has the mansion truly been destroyed?"  
  
Magneto nodded solemnly. "I can show you the news footage if you like."  
  
Rogue reeled backwards in shock, gasping. Her mouth moved in protest, but no sound came out. Someone caught her by the arm, holding her up supportively, and she knew it had to be Remy since Evan and Hank were staring at Magneto with such intensity that the Eiffel Tower could have appeared suddenly and they wouldn't have even noticed.  
  
"You're serious?" Hank rasped.  
  
"Regretfully, I am most serious, Mr. McCoy," Magneto said, a touch of sadness to his tone. "From what I have gathered, it was a self-destruct glitch-"  
  
"DefCon4," Evan muttered._  
  
_Magneto nodded. "So it would seem. The official report was that it was a mutant terrorist experiment gone wrong," he sneered the words coldly, his eyes flashing. "But I think we all know exactly what happened. Someone activated Charles' maximum security alarm."  
  
"But the Professor wasn't at the mansion," Hank said, obviously struggling to focus on something other than the students who _were_. "He and the X-men and the Brotherhood were with us. What has become of them? They weren't captured, we would have seen them."  
  
"That has yet to be determined," Magneto replied. "But I have been searching for Charles, and I remain optimistic that we will find him. When we do, you all will be allowed to return to him, if that is what you wish."  
_  
_"Thank you," Hank said quietly, more defeat in his tone that Rogue had ever heard.  
  
Magneto merely nodded. "Come," he said, moving towards the house. "My Acolytes will help you get settled."   
  
As he moved, Rogue caught a glimpse of a figure standing behind one of the trees, watching.   
  
"You!" she snarled, and, before anyone could react, she had hurled herself at Pietro Maximoff, shrieking angrily. "Traitor! Ya worthless, good for nothin' traitor!"

**Translations:**

_comprenez_- understand


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter Five:**

Rogue has always been an agile, fast girl. It has nothing to do with her mutation, she's just always been graceful, a talented gymnast, a natural dancer. To her, fighting has always been like dancing, you just have to figure out your opponent's steps, and then follow your own.

Now, though, with the super strength, the enhanced speed, and the invulnerability of Carol Danvers' pumping through her veins, she is a powerhouse, and she knows it.

In a matter of seconds, the others know it, too.

Pietro Maximoff is fast, he was born with the mutant power of super speed, but Rogue's rage gives her an incredible burst of energy, and she catches the speed demon by surprise, slamming him back into the very tree he had used for shelter moments before.

Those watching start in surprise. Fred, Hank and Evan because Rogue is not usually known to be so aggressive. Remy, Pyro and Colossus because they aren't entirely sure what is going on. Sabertooth is just glad to see someone smacking the little hyperactive jerk around for once.

Magneto whirls, his eyes flashing, and extends a gloved hand towards her. A metal bar rises into the air and hovers behind Rogue, curling around her and pinning her arms at her sides, not tight enough to hurt her, but enough to keep her in place.

Or so he thinks.

Rogue merely blinks, startled, then growls in annoyance and, with a burst of strength, bends the metal off of her easily, for the first time grateful to have Carol's powers in her body. Carol is floating back to the surface of her mind now, but she doesn't care. Carol is angry, too, and she needs an outlet for both of their anger. And in Carol's mind, if Pietro hadn't tricked the X-men, Rogue would never have been captured, and she would never have been absorbed.

For once, Rogue and Carol are thinking on the same wavelength.

Magneto steps back in shock, and how Rogue wishes she could see his face right then. She ignores the gasps and cries of astonishment coming from her friends and the Acolytes, and takes to the air slightly, ramming into the Master of Magnetism hard, driving him to the ground, where the blow to his head renders him unconscious.

The others are staring, but neither Rogue nor Carol pays them any attention. They are both focused on the sprawled form of the mutant known as Quicksilver, who is struggling dizzily to his feet. Rogue doesn't know which of them is pleased to see that he is injured, nursing a broken nose and a few broken ribs, his head bleeding badly, but she has a feeling it is both of them.

"Ya betrayed us, Pietro!" she sneers, hovering towards him, her feet barely off the ground. "We trusted ya! Lance trusted ya! And ya betrayed us," she snarls viscously, clenching her fists at her sides. "Ya betrayed us all!"

"Rogue," Hank begins, in that ever calming, soothing tone. It usually helped to ease her anger, but today it fueled it.

"Damn ya, Pietro," she yells, driving her knee hard into his stomach. "Speak t' me! Why the hell did ya do it?!"

"I..." Pietro stammers, blood seeping from his nose. "I...he's my father..."

Sabertooth roars savagely, and the sounds of a scuffle ensue behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue sees Hank tackle the feline mutant as he lunges at her back, and she is half-grateful to Hank for stopping him.

But only half-grateful. The other half of her couldn't care less if she lived or died.

And the scary thing is, she is no longer sure which part is Carol and which is Rogue.

"Ya father set us up, Pietro!" Rogue shouts angrily, not caring at all as she feels strong, solid metal arms wrap around her, tearing her off of Pietro. She knows could have fought back, could have torn away from Colossus, but she is tired and weak from months in captivity, and she just doesn't care enough to do it. "Ya father could have gotten us killed!"

She hears the familiar sound of Evan loading spikes, and knows, somehow, that he is aiming them at Colossus, ready to defend her if need be.

But Rogue is beyond attacking Pietro physically now, for she doesn't want to see him dead. She knows that much clearly, and she knows if she were to hit him again, she might not get a choice in the matter.

"He could have gotten ya own sister killed!" she shouts, her voice changing as Carol took control. "And that doesn't bother you, because he is your father?!"

"No one's dead," Pietro cries in protest. "Wanda and the others weren't even captured! And we came to get you all out, in case you didn't notice! You should be thanking us!"

Rogue's eyes flash, green and blue swirling in her retinas. "Thanking you?" she echoes in Carol's voice, scowling incredulously. "Thanking you?!" She tears at her dirty, bloodstained uniform with her gloved hand, revealing cuts and gashes all across her body. "Look at me, Pietro!" she snarls. "Look at me! This is what you did! I can't even show you how much harm you and your father have done!"

Normally Rogue would fight Carol for control, but right now neither of them cares about the other. For once, they coexist in harmony, focusing their anger and rage on the boy before them. They share the same thoughts, the same words, finishing one another's sentences as easily as if they are reading a script.

"This is what Ah suffered and-"

"-endured and lived with everyday for the past few months! All because-"

"-of ya! Evan and Hank have been tortured! Ah've been tortured! Logan is missin', God knows where, an' all ya can say is that he's ya-"

"-father?! You're nothing but a coward, Maximoff! Nothing but a hyperactive traitor on a permanent sugar high! I hope you can live with yourself-"

"-Pietro! Cuz Ah sure as hell know that Ah couldn't!"

Pietro's eyes widen, his face going pale. He swallows hard. "I...I didn't...I..."

Then there is only a blur as he zips past them, disappearing down the beach. Rogue watches him go, shaking with anger.

"Put her down, Piotr," Magneto orders weakly, having come to just in time to witness the end of the fight. Colossus hesitates, then obeys under a two-way glare.

Rogue scowls at him as he sets her down on the sand.

"Victor," Magneto snaps, slowly pushing himself to standing. "Release Mr. McCoy at once. And Mr. McCoy, please refrain from hitting my followers. Good help is hard to find these days." 

The Master of Magnetism dusts off his clothes, while everyone waits tensely for his reaction. Carol couldn't care less. Oddly enough, neither could Rogue.

What's the worst he can do? Kill her?

The past few months have reaffirmed in her mind the belief that there are many things worse than death.

Finally Magneto turns to her, his chin lifted indignantly, but there is a certain respect about the way he now looks at her. "I see that you have developed some new powers, child."

"Ya could say that," Rogue snaps.

"There are very few brave enough to dare to attack me," Magneto says coolly. "I commend you for that." His eyes narrow dangerously. "But do not ever test me again, girl, or things will turn out very, very bad."

"Yes," Carol agrees hotly, replying with the words Rogue that is thinking. "But not for me."

Magneto's eyes flashed. "You do not know who you are dealing with, child."

"Oh, Ah do know," Rogue sneered. "Ah just don't care."

Wordlessly, Magneto turns on his heel, his cape billowing out behind him, and strolls towards the house. Sending her a dangerous look, Sabertooth follows, growling. 

Pyro and Colossus silently disappear after them, and she sees Remy give her a worried glance before he, too, turns away, leaving her with Hank, Evan, and, surprisingly, Fred.

"Rogue?" Evan asks uneasily, hesitance flickering across his face. "Are you okay?"

"No," Rogue replies honestly just before her legs give way under her. Fred catches her, and as she slides into unconsciousness, she hears Hank telling him to carry her.

Where to, she has no idea.

Nor does she care.


	7. Shattered

****

**_Chapter Six:_**_  
  
  
_The ceiling was blank.  
  
She had been staring at it for what seems like hours, and she had yet to find even the slightest marking on the alabaster white ceiling overhead. It was just an empty, blank canvas.  
  
Sort of like her.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been lying there on that medical bunk, staring at the ceiling, but she knew it had been a while. She had woken up there, after blacking out on the beach just after her fight with Pietro.  
  
But fight wasn't really the right word, because that would have implied that Pietro had fought back, and he hadn't.   
  
Not that she had really expected him to. In all the time she had known Pietro Maximoff, if there was one thing she knew about him, it was that he was that he did actually care what people thought of him. Her words had cut deep, she had known they would, and yet she could not bring herself to feel bad about them.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to feel much of anything, really.  
  
She had woken up feeling numb, as if someone had reached inside of her and disconnected all of her nerve endings so she could no longer feel emotion. The past few hours had been taxing, and her collapse had brought out all of the damage wrought during three months of captivity.   
  
Logan was still Trask's prisoner.  
  
The mansion, her home, was gone.  
  
Scott, Bobby and the others were probably dead.  
  
No one knew what had become of the Professor, Kurt, Kitty, Jean and the Brotherhood.  
  
Pietro was a traitor.  
  
Carol Danvers was, for all intensive purposes, dead, and she had to share her head with the other girl, possibly forever.  
  
Life had never looked so dark and hopeless in all of Rogue's seventeen years of experience. Her friends, the people who made up her ragtag little family, were gone. Save for Evan and Mr. McCoy, she might never see any of them again. Their secret had been exposed on national television, there was nowhere to hide. She was forced to live among her enemies, for she had nowhere else to go. And, worst of all, she no longer had any idea who see was.  
  
It wasn't just her present identity that was getting confusing. It was the past, too. Memories were blurring together, overlapping, and it was hard to tell which were her own and which were Carol's. They were so vivid, too, so strong and so real that she could remember them as if they were her own. She could remember cheerleading at school, going to wild parties, being a star swimmer on the swim team. She could remember a brother named Kyle who had been killed in a car wreck seven years ago, a mother whose blond locks she had inherited, a father who had pushed her to do better no matter what. She could remember her first kiss with a boy named Mark, and many kisses after that with other boyfriends that followed. Most of all, though, she could remember touch, could remember the feel of her skin touching another's.  
  
Even though those memories seemed so real, so true, Rogue knew that they were not hers, could never be hers, and that made them even more painful.  
  
She was cursed to live her entire life without ever knowing the simple pleasure of a single touch.  
  
And that knowledge hurt worse than any torture Trask, or anyone else, could have ever inflicted upon her.  
  
"This may sting a bit," Hank warned from somewhere nearby. "I'm just going to disinfect your wounds before Harmony heals them. Just to be sure you don't get an infection."  
  
She didn't even acknowledge he had spoken and he sighed wearily before beginning to dab at her injuries with a sterilized cotton cloth. He was right, it did hurt, but she didn't really feel it. Some part of her mind knew that the sensation hitting her brain was pain, but she couldn't really feel it. Maybe she just didn't want to feel it.  
  
She didn't want to feel anything.  
  
Because if she didn't feel it, it didn't make it real, right?  
  
That's what she had to keep telling herself, anyway. Scott was alive. Bobby was alive. Rhane and Amara and Roberto and Sam and Jamie and Ray were all alive. She'd go home to find the mansion still in tack and the lot of them running around driving Scott crazy. She could almost see it in her head, Scott standing in the middle of the messy living room, couches overturned and lamps broken, a look of exasperated horror on his handsome face. Then the Professor would wheel in, with Jean, Kitty and Kurt at his heels, and their eyes would all widen in shock at the disarray before them.  
  
Yes, that was what would happen.   
  
They were alive. They had to be.   
  
She didn't know what she would do if they weren't.  
  
"You've really taken quite a beating lately, haven't you?" Hank asked, trying to keep his tone light as he took a blood sample from her bleeding arm. She doubted the needle would have penetrated her arm if she hadn't already been cut. "And yet you've held yourself together so well. Logan would be proud."  
  
Rogue's blank expression didn't show it, but inwardly she cringed at his words. At that name. Logan was her mentor. Logan was her ally. Logan was the only person she trusted completely.  
  
Logan was dead.  
  
Or he would be, as soon as Trask got bored with him, or as soon as his usefulness wore out. Then Logan would be dead, just like Scott and the others, just like Jean and Kitty and Kurt and the Professor and-_  
  
No! _she thought sharply, almost savagely._No, they aren't dead! They aren't! They can't be!  
  
Why?_Carol demanded haughtily._ Because they're the X-men? Or because they're your friends?**  
**  
They aren't dead! _Rouge screamed in her head. _  
  
How do you know? _Carol shot back with a dry, cruel laugh. _  
  
Because they're the good guys,_Rogue snapped._ An' the good guys don't lose.**  
  
**Some good guys, _Carol sneered. _They accepted you, didn't they?   
  
_"My name is Harmony," a female voice said, echoing numbly in Rogue's ears. "I'm a mutant, like you. My power is that I can heal myself and others. I'm going to heal your injuries, Rogue, if that's okay with you. If it's not, shake your head."  
  
Rogue ignored her. Maybe if she ignored her, she would just go away.  
  
She saw a petite, black haired woman in her late thirties lean over her, saw hands hover just over her chest. A warm, tingling sensation crept over her, like water crawling across her skin, and the detached part of her mind that had recognized she was in pain felt that pain fading away like gasoline being siphoned from a car. _  
  
_"That is quite remarkable, Madame, if I may say so," Hank murmured. "Her injuries were dreadful looking mere moments ago, and now they have receded in appearance to the point where they are hardly noticeable. As if they were weeks old instead of hours."  
  
"Thank you," Harmony said with a light, soft laugh. "It is an acquired skill, I assure you. It took me some time to get the control needed to produce the results you see now. She'll have a couple of scars for a few days, but after that, it will be as if she was never injured in the first place."  
  
"That is very impressive, indeed," Hank replied.  
  
"If you think this is impressive, you should see what I did for Lord Magneto's son," Harmony said. "You can't even tell that hours ago the boy was bleeding profusely and nursing broken bones."  
  
"I am sure Mr. Maximoff is most appreciative of your talents," Hank responded.  
  
Harmony chuckled. "I certainly hope so." She paused, looking Rogue over with scrutiny. "It looks like I've got all of her wounds taken care of for now. I think I've managed to get rid of all of the pain, as well."_  
  
Too bad ya can't do nothin' 'bout the pain on the inside**,** _Rogue thought bitterly. _  
  
_"Thank you," Hank said. "I appreciate you tending to her."  
  
"Of course," Harmony replied. "But you really ought to thank Lord Magneto, he's the one who decided she needed medical attention. I just follow his orders."  
  
"Quite," Hank murmured. "Nonetheless, thank you."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Footsteps announced Harmony's departure from the room, and the soft tap that followed told Rogue she had closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well," Hank said thoughtfully. "She certainly seems pleasant enough. I wonder how she ended up working for a scumbag like Magneto, don't you?"  
  
Rogue purposely ignored the fact that he had directed the question at her. If he was going to try to attempt to draw her into conversation, even empty, flat conversation, he was going to have to try a lot harder than that.  
  
When he got no reply, Hank let out a long breath of air, obviously frustrated and concerned.  
  
Rogue still didn't care.  
  
"I suppose one could ask the same about those boys he has working for him," Hank said, trying again. "They don't strike me as the type of boys who should be working for an evil mutant overlord. At least, not the older two. That Pyro boy, him I'm not all that surprised about."_  
  
Why are ya even talkin' t' me?_Rogue wanted to yell at him. _Can't ya see Ah don't want t' talk? And why would ya want t' talk t' me anyway? After what Ah've done? After who Ah've become?  
  
Beats the hell out of me, _Carol muttered._  
  
_"I must say, it certainly is good to be out of that cell. It's amazing what wonders being able to walk around, to move, can do for you after being in captivity so long. I imagine you and Evan are both itching to run around some, hmm? Teenagers don't usually like to be cooped up for so long."_  
**  
**Teenagers don't usually drain the life out o' someone with a single touch, either, _Rogue thought dully. She wanted to curl up in a ball and hide from him, from the rest of the world._  
  
Only creeps like you, huh? _Carol sneered.  
_  
_"Magneto was good enough to have Harmony leave you some of her clothes," Hank said. "But I do believe they may be a bit too big for you. Perhaps I could persuade him to locate some more appropriately sized for a seventeen year old girl, if you'd like for me to?"_  
  
I'd like for you to just get lost, _Carol scowled._ I'd like for you to go jump in a lake. I'd like for you to go take a bath and then shave-  
_  
"I will take your silence as a request for me to do so," Hank said.  
  
"You should take it as a request for you to shut the hell up, you blue freak!" Carol snarled viscously, gaining control of Rogue's vocal cords in her moment of distraction.  
  
Hank took a step back startled, looking as if he'd been slapped.  
  
Rogue drew on all of her strength to shove Carol back, and sat up with a jolt, turning her head towards Hank, her eyes pleading. "Mr. McCoy, Ah didn't mean it...Ah... Carol, she..." She swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. "Ah'm sorry, God, Ah'm so sorry...." She buried her face in her knees so he wouldn't see her crying._  
  
_"There, there," Hank said in a soothing tone, placing one of his large, furry hands on her shoulder. "Don't cry, dear. It's alright. I'm not upset." He paused thoughtfully. "I suppose that was the lovely Miss Danvers to whom I just spoke?"  
  
Rogue nodded her head miserably. "She keeps tryin' t' take control o' mah body, an' she just won't stop talkin' t' me in mah head."  
  
"Talking to you how?" Hank asked gently.   
  
"Tellin' me Ah'm a killer," Rogue half-sobbed, half-spat. "Blamin' me for what happened. Callin' me all sorts o' nasty things that Ah reckon ya ain't wantin' t' hear repeated."  
  
"I see," Hank said softly.  
  
"No," Rogue shook her head. "No, ya don't. No one does. How can ya? Ya don't know what it's like, t' have someone else in ya head, t' have someone else's mem'ries, someone else's thoughts, pounding away at ya brain like a sledgehammer!"  
  
"No," Hank agreed quietly. "I don't suppose that I do."  
  
"Ah keep tryin' t' shut her out," Rogue rasped, shaking her head as if to clear it. "Ah keep tryin' t' make her go away, but Ah can't. She ain't leavin', an' she's drivin' me crazier than Principal Kelly after one o' the Brotherhood pranks. Ah keep tryin' t' block her, usin' those mental shields the Professor taught us t' make, but it ain't workin'. It quiets her down for a bit, drowns her out, but then she breaks through 'em, an' comes back twice as loud, twice as angry, an' twice as mean."  
  
"That sounds quite aggravating," Hank said. "Miss Danvers could use some etiquette training for how to act when visiting someone else's home, couldn't she?" He smiled weakly. "Or in this case, someone else's head."  
  
"Ah doubt there's a _Book for Dummies_ on that, teach," Rogue gave a bitter, desolate laugh. "An' if there is, Ah'd like t' meet the guy who wrote it. Maybe he can give me a few tips on how t' deal with ol' Carol."  
  
"I'm sure the Professor could help you," Hank replied encouragingly. _  
  
_"Like he helped me with mah mutation?" Rogue drawled flatly.  
  
There was an awkward pause, then Hank said, "I believe this will be within his present capabilities. He might be able to simply enter your mind and erase Carol's persona."  
  
"An' he might not," Rogue pointed out dimly.  
  
"Regardless, I'm sure he'll think of something," Hank assured her. "Charles Xavier is a brilliant man. This is a matter he will know how to handle."  
  
"Ya mean if we ever find him," Rogue muttered darkly, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly.   
  
Another pause. "I have no doubt we will," Hank replied, trying to sound certain, though she saw right through it. "He may even find us, who can say? But I am sure Charles is out there somewhere, looking for us even as we speak."  
  
Rogue merely grunted in reply, not voicing her own doubts about the Professor's current situation. If he was even alive to have a situation, that is.  
  
For a long moment the room was filled with silence as they both reflected to themselves on the events of the past three months, and the sudden changes that had been thrown violently into their faces upon their escape. Part of Rogue wished that they had just left her in that cell, where at least she could go on believing that any day now her friends would show up, all safe and all alive, to rescue her. That they would all go home together and Ororo would make hot chocolate and they would all sit by the fire and watch cartoons together.  
  
Another part of her wanted to be left alone, for everyone to just go away and leave her with all of the pain. She could handle pain, she was strong. Even Logan had said so. She was a loner, just like him. She always had been. She could deal with this, she could find a way to overcome it, if everyone would just go away and let her be.  
  
But the rest of her, the part of her that was just a teenage girl whose whole world had just been shattered, whose entire life had been taken out of her hands and molded into something she didn't even recognize, just wanted to be held. Just wanted someone to tell her that everything would be alright, that everyone was alive and well, that it had all been a dream. A trick, to make them think that they had lost their family.  
  
She swallowed hard, her mouth dry. "Hank?" she whispered, calling him his first name now, a subtle challenge for him to answer her truthfully, to answer her like she was an adult, a teammate, instead of just a kid, one of his students.  
  
"Yes, Rogue?" he asked, his tone conveying that he understood the hidden request and was willing to answer as truthfully as he could.  
  
"Do you believe Magneto?" she asked hoarsely. "About the Institute?"  
  
Hank's face, if possible, paled at least three shades of blue. For a long moment she thought he wasn't going to answer her, but then he lowered his head, his expression filled with great pain. "I saw the news footage," he said quietly. "The mansion was completely destroyed."  
  
She forced back a sob. "An' the others?"  
  
Hank looked ill. "The blast was of such force and such a powerful magnitude that if anyone was inside of the mansion when it exploded, they would not have survived."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to overflow. That was it then. Scott was dead. Bobby was dead. All the other students, even little Jamie, were dead.  
  
Just dead.  
  
"Thank ya for bein' honest with me," she whispered. "Ah'd like t' be alone now, if ya don't mind."  
  
Hank nodded sullenly and moved towards the door, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. He didn't offer any words of comfort, for which she was grateful, merely squeezed her shoulder and slipped wordlessly out of the room.  
  
Rogue waited until she heard the door shut before collapsing forward on the med bunk, her tears soaking her cheeks, her slender shoulders shaking uncontrollably.


	8. Solitude

**_Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I've got the story all planned out, and it looks like it's going to be quite long, so hope you all are in for the long haul. I should be able to get a post up every day for the next week or so since my college has fall break this weekend and since I don't have work, either. Some days, like today, I may even just get two up. Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_                                ~BQ_**

****

**_Chapter Seven:_**  
_  
  
_Time was irrelevant. _  
  
_She didn't know how long it had been since Hank had left her alone in the med-room. She didn't know how long it had been since Harmony had come back and shown her to the room that had been prepared for her. She didn't know how long it had been since she had dropped down onto the bed, and just laid there, her face buried in the pillow.  
  
It had been at least a day or two. She knew that because Hank had come in with a try full of food at least six times, and, much to his disappointment, all six times the tray had been taken out untouched.  
  
Once she had wondered if maybe she should eat a bite or two, just so he wouldn't get that forlorn, sad look on his face, but she found she had absolutely no appetite at all, and the mere thought of eating made her dizzy and lightheaded._  
  
That's from not eating, you idiot,_Carol muttered. _Geez, are you trying to starve us to death here? Eat something, for crying out loud! Eat anything! Just eat!  
  
Why do ya care?_Rogue thought dully._  
  
I don't, _Carol snapped._ But I'm stuck in this body, too, you know, and the least you could do is eat something before we both die of famish!**  
  
**_Rogue ignored her, as she often had over the past few days. Talking to Carol was the same as arguing with Carol, and it was too stressful to bother with. Rogue was too tired to even care what the other girl said half the time._  
  
God! _Carol cried in frustration. _You are so stubborn! While you're sitting here moping, we're both getting weaker! Dammit, if you won't eat for either of us, at least eat for your friends! The Beast and Spike-boy are freaking out!   
_**  
**It was true, the others were worried. Hank had even voiced it a few times, in his own subtle way. Evan, he just stood in the doorway, looking in on her with that sorrowful, concerned look on his face. She knew they were both thinking about her constantly, afraid for her, worried for her. Even the Acolytes seemed anxious to see her get better, for Gambit had come to the door on more than one occasion, asking if she wanted to come down fro breakfast or dinner, but she ignored him and he went away disappointed.  
  
She knew she should feel bad that she was worrying them so much, but she didn't. How could she, when there was so much else to feel bad about right now?  
  
The Institute was gone. The place she had lived for the past two years, the mansion that had become more than just a house, that had become a home, was gone forever. She would never get to run down the stairs late to grab a doughnut out of the kitchen after oversleeping for school. She would never get to hang out in the living room with Scott and Kurt and Bobby when a good horror movie came on television. She would never get to pound on the door to the bathroom, demanding Jean hurry up so the rest of them could get a turn before they had to leave for school.  
  
She would never even get to run one of the Danger Room sessions again, and that she was saddened by that was a testament to just how deeply she had become attached to life at the Institute.  
  
More than half of her team, of her friends, were dead. Eight students had been in the mansion when it exploded, eight people that she cared about were now gone. She could hardly believe that she would never see any of them again, and yet she did believe it, for the pain was real and the grief unbearable._  
  
_Little Jamie Madrox, whom had always liked to follow her around the mansion, who had been able to melt her Death Glare with that rueful little smile of his, who had blushed whenever she ruffled his hair. He was only thirteen for crying out loud! He was too young to be dead! He should have been out playing baseball and exploring creeks. But he wasn't. And he would never get the chance now.  
  
Rhane wasn't much older, and she was an emotional person when things got stressful. Rogue could picture her clinging to Sam, her best friend, tears streaming down her face. She would have made no secret about the fact that she was scared, but she would have tried to bury herself in Sam's arms. Had she chosen to shift to wolf form for the end, or had she decided to remain human?   
  
Sam would have tried to act brave, but he would have been terrified. Not for himself, but for the others. He was a kind boy, gentle and caring, always thinking about everyone but himself. Rogue had no doubt that he had been that way till the end. Maybe he'd tried to bust their way out of the mansion with his powers. Maybe he'd known not too bother trying, that DefCon4 was impenetrable.  
  
Ray would have been pacing nervously, that boy was just too wound up to ever sit still for very long. He would have been crackling with electricity, blasting the walls in vain, his way of unleashing some of his frustration. He would have been shaking, of course, he always did when he was nervous. Too much energy coursing through his body, making him jittery. He probably would have yelled some, cursed at everything he could think of to curse at, but on the inside, he wasn't angry, not really. He was just scared, and, being Ray, that was his way of dealing.  
  
Amara and Roberto had most likely sat close together, huddled along the wall in silence. They had a crush on one another, everyone knew that, and of course the only time they would admit it would be now that the end was near. They wouldn't say anything, they'd just sit there. Together. Amara would cry. Roberto would comfort her, but he'd be crying, too. Maybe they had even shifted into their fire forms to make their deaths less painful. There was no way to know.  
  
Jubilee would have tried to comfort them all, of course, and Rogue found herself wondering how much warning they had gotten, how much time they'd had to say goodbye to one another, to cower in fear, to cry into each other's arms. Jubilee was strong, she would have tried to comfort the younger kids, tried to give them strength even though she was scared out of her mind. Rogue had always liked Jubilee for that strength, she hoped it had stayed with her till the end.  
  
And then there was Scott. Scott, Xavier's first student. Scott, the leader of the X-men. He would have been grateful, for once, to have those glasses on, so none of the others could see the fear in his eyes. He would have acted perfectly calm up until the very end, keeping a steady voice and giving the others a bit of reassurance. He would do such a good job at pretending he wasn't scared that he'd even start to believe it himself. He didn't want to die, but he had always known it was a possibility. They all had. They'd just expected to go down in a fight, not like this.  
  
Not trapped in their own home.  
  
Eight lives lost, in one single, terrible moment.  
  
How many more had been lost already? How many more would be lost before it was all over?  
  
If it was ever over.  
  
Magneto had not stopped looking for the Professor yet, but Rogue knew it was only a matter of time. If the Master of Magnetism himself couldn't find him, who could? And they had no way to know if he was even alive or not. They had found no signs of him or Kitty, Kurt and Jean. They hadn't even found any signs of the Brotherhood.  
  
Rogue wondered, briefly, if Magneto was worried about Wanda. She couldn't believe that he was so heartless that he didn't care if his own daughter lived or died. No man could be that cold, that cruel, not even Magneto. Right?  
  
Well, regardless of what Magneto felt or didn't feel, Rogue was worried. About her teammates, about her former teammates Lance and Todd. Hell, she was even worried about Wanda and she barely knew her. 

She was more worried for the others, though, and she felt no guilt in that. She knew them better, they were family. Even, in a strange horribly odd way, Lance and Todd. She had been close to Lance while she was with the Brotherhood. She hadn't even known it until after she left. Only when she'd joined the X-men, when she'd missed his presence in the house, when she'd felt a lump in her throat during her first battle against the Brotherhood, had she realized that they'd grown closer than she had thought. When she'd seen the look in his eyes when she stood alongside Scott and Jean that battle, she'd known that he felt horribly betrayed. Maybe that was part of the reason she'd backed his romance with Kitty so much. 

With Todd, though, it was different. They had never been that close. She'd always found him rude, odd and annoying. He'd always found her bitchy, creepy and scary. Still, they'd been family for a time, and, like any family, they'd learned to put aside their differences and actually like one another. Rogue hated to think about the younger boy going through the things she went through in Trask's prison. Out of all of them, she knew he'd survive the shortest.  
  
Kitty was her roommate, her dearest friend. As hard as she'd tried not to like the younger valley girl, she'd failed, and found herself enjoying the girl's company. When Kitty had started dating Lance, the others had all been concerned, nervous. But not Rogue, she saw how much Kitty liked him, and that was enough for her. She had offered her roommate her support, and backed their relationship one hundred percent. She'd never felt closer to anyone than when Kitty would come home from her date and spill all of the details to her as they got ready for bed.  
  
Jean was like a big sister. As annoying as she could be, as much as Rogue disliked her at times, the older girl had always been nice to her, had always looked out for her, and Rogue honestly considered her a sister, as scary as that thought was. Even though she'd been bitter to Jean, mainly because the other girl could touch, partly, at first, because of Scott, Jean had always looked out for her, and Rogue felt safe with her around.   
  
And Kurt... Kurt was just Kurt. The fuzzball. The elf. The blue acrobat with a severe addiction to jelly doughnuts. Rogue used to have to race downstairs to try and get one before he ate them all, since they were the only two that liked them. Kurt could drive her crazy like no one else, but he could also make her laugh, which was something very few people were capable of. There was just something about Kurt that clicked with Rogue. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, she couldn't help smiling when he was around. She felt comfortable around him, comfortable enough to let him close to her without cringing. She didn't know what it was about him, but she found herself feeling more at ease and more at peace whenever he was with her.  
  
Then there was Professor Xavier himself. The man who'd given her so much, who'd given her purpose, love, a home and a family. He'd cared for her, for all of his X-men, and he had never given up hope that one day they would find a cure for her mutant abilities, or at least figure out how to allow her to bypass them enough to experience the simple wonder of touch. He'd understood her sometimes caustic, bitter nature, and never tried to change her. He'd accepted her for who she was, good and bad, and simply done all he could to help her, but letting her make her own decisions. Lord, she hoped he was okay. Wherever he was.**_  
_**_  
It's not like it matters, _Carol sneered. _They're either dead or they realized they're better off without you.**  
  
**Shut up,_Rogue thought dully.****_Ah don't want t' hear ya voice right now, Carol.**  
  
**Yeah, well, I don't want to be in your head right now, Rogue,_Carol shot back.****_But I am. So deal with it. **  
  
**_Rogue wondered if the Professor, or another telepath, would be able to just fry Carol out of existence from her head. She didn't care if they had to fry a few of her nerve endings or synapse in the process. As long as they got Carol out, she would be happy.  
  
And at peace._  
  
He wouldn't help you even if he could,_Carol laughed coldly. _Three months, Rogue. Three months. If they were alive, why didn't they come for you? Why was it your enemies who rescued you, instead of your so called friends, hmm?**  
  
**_Precisely the question she had been avoiding asking herself.  
  
Of course, Carol knew that, which was why she had said it. To use against her. To hurt her._  
  
Either they're dead, Rogue,_Carol snickered. _Or they just don't care about you. Take your pick.**  
  
**Go away,_Rogue said, not in the mood to fight.  
  
She wasn't in the mood to do anything, really.  
  
Carol sighed, and retreated to the back of her mind, obviously disappointed that she couldn't even rile Rogue up enough for a bickering.  
  
Rogue felt a twinge of satisfaction at that.


	9. Weakness

**_Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming! ;) Dragonseizer, DefCon4 locks down the entire house. In DoR, not even Sam's powers could breach through the defenses to get them out. Hope everyone enjoys! There will be another chapter up tonight at some point._**

**_                                                ~BQ_**

****

****

**_Chapter Eight:_**

  
  
There was a knock at her door.  
  
Even before he asked if he could come in, she knew it was Evan. He had a distinctive knock, really, two short beats followed by a longer one. Distantly, she wondered if he knew that, or if he had never even noticed. She'd only noticed in the past few days, having heard it quite a few times, so she doubted he even knew about it.  
  
"Rogue?" his concerned voice called through the door. "Can I come in? Please?"  
  
"No," she grunted.  
  
"_Chere_," Remy's thick, rich Cajun voice flowed under the door, making her stomach flutter. "_Chere_, if you don' open dis door an' let Spyke in, Remy goin' pick de lock an' den we both gon' come in dere, _comprenez_?"  
  
Rogue sighed. She had no doubt that he was serious. "Fine," she grumbled in response, and she heard Evan's relieved sigh, even though he tried to hide it. She rolled off of the bed and slowly made her way over to the door. Wordlessly, she flipped the lock in the other direction, then slipped back across the room to sit down on her bed.  
  
The door opened and in stepped a boy that she had to look twice at to be certain it was Evan Daniels. After all, when she'd last seen him, he had been terribly thin, pale, and in his tattered X-men uniform, his blond hair having grown out to show the black roots. The boy who stood before her now looked healthy and strong, his complexion darker than she could ever remember it being in Bayville, his hair trimmed so that it was all blond again and barely longer than a buzz cut. She wondered briefly where he had gotten hair dye to fix the coloring. Instead of the disheveled navy uniform, this boy wore a pair of navy shorts and a white T-shirt. He even had shoes, and it wasn't until that moment that she realized how much she'd missed normal shoes. Her X-men boots were comfortable, but not for three months straight.  
  
Remy stuck his head in the door and flashed her a small smile. She blushed slightly, and he winked at her before disappearing back into the hall and shutting the door after him, leaving her alone in the room with her teammate.  
  
"Hey," Evan said, shifting uneasily. Now that he'd actually managed to get her to let him in, it was obvious he didn't really know what to say. Rogue almost smiled. It wasn't often that she got to see Evan uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey," she replied quietly.  
  
Evan took her response as his cue and walked across the room to sit down on the bed beside her, settling a few feet away, and Rogue couldn't help wondering if it was because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, or if he was worried about accidentally touching her.  
  
"So," Evan said, fidgeting with his hands idly. "Uh...how are you feeling?"  
  
"How do ya think Ah feel?" Rogue replied dryly.   
  
"Not too good, huh?"  
  
"Give the boy a prize," Rogue muttered. She rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hands, trying to make some of the pain so away. "What are ya doin' here, Ev?" she asked, not looking at him.  
  
"I wanted to talk," Evan replied, as if that should have been obvious.  
  
"Ya couldn't do that with one o' the others?" she drawled.  
  
"I wanted to talk with you," he rephrased, not rising to the bait. "I wanted to spend some time with you, you know? Make sure you're doing okay and all that stuff."  
  
"Doin' okay?" Rogue echoed incredulously. "Our friends are dead. Our home is gone. Ah've destroyed a girl's life, an' fo' that she ain't never gonna let me have no peace." She scowled slightly. "But, yeah, Ev, Ah'm doin' okay."  
  
Evan sighed. "Okay, so not the smoothest thing I've ever said, but give me a break here, will ya, Rogue? I'm worried about you, we all are. You can't just shut yourself away from everyone, man."  
  
"Watch me," she muttered darkly.  
  
"Rogue," Evan said, his voice almost pleading. "I know you're hurting, but this isn't the time to be pushing the people who care about you away, man. Right now you need us, and we need you, more than ever."  
  
"Ah don't need nobody," Rogue grunted. "Never have, never will. Ah can do just fine on mah own, thank ya very much."  
  
"Yeah, cuz look at how great a job you've done so far," Evan snapped, and Rogue blinked, surprised by the harshness in his tone. She turned to face him, ready to explode, and found herself staring into eyes smoldering with pain and fear, drowning in sorrow and anxiety. For a long moment they stared into one another's eyes, and in that moment Rogue understood Evan Daniels better than she ever had before.  
  
He was scared, he was worried, he was hurting, and yet he was putting her first. Worrying about her pain before his own. It was a lesson in friendship that she would never forget.  
  
"Ah know," she said softly, sighing deeply and flopping down onto her back on the bed. "Ah know, an' Ah'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, man" Evan replied, sighing. "I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to be okay."  
  
"Ah know. An' that means a lot, Ev," she whispered. "Thank ya."  
  
"Hey, we're friends," Evan said with a dismissive shrug. "Friends look out for one another. They take care of each other, right?"  
  
"Right," Rogue replied with a weak smile.  
  
"They also talk to each other," Evan said meaningfully. "So why don't you tell me what's bothering you, okay?"  
  
"Ya mean besides mourning the loss o' a bunch o' our friends, not knowing what happened to the rest o' them, havin' our mansion blown up, bein' here with Magneto, an' havin' Carol Danvers runnin' around screamin' in mah head all the time?" she retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Evan retorted with a rueful smile. "Besides all that."  
  
"Ah guess it's just everythin' comin' t'gether all at once, ya know?" Rogue said dully. "Ah mean, why the hell does all this bad stuff have t' happen at the same time? Why couldn't it be spread out some, instead o' everythin' just slammin' in mah face like this?"  
  
"I hear you, girl," Evan said, laying back down beside her. "It's like, maybe we could have dealt with this whole mess if we could break it down some? But when it's all thrown at us like this, it just seems like it's too much. Like we can't even begin to handle it all, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said quietly, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
They laid in silence for a few moments, then Evan sat up and turned to face her, a stern look on his face. "Look, I know Carol has been saying a lot of things to make you depressed and all, but you can't listen to her, okay? I mean, she's just saying it to make you upset. All she's doing in trying to hurt you to make herself feel better about what happened to her."  
  
"It's mah fault, Rogue said miserably. "Ah did this t' her. She's only tryin' t' get revenge for what Ah did."  
  
"_You _didn't do anything, girl," Evan said sharply. "Trask did. If she wants revenge, she should get it on him, not you."  
  
"Ah ain't exactly innocent in all this, ya know," Rogue replied flatly.  
  
"No, you aren't," Evan agreed. "But you couldn't do anything to stop what Trask did, and I don't have to be there to know that you struggled against it. You tried to prevent it, Rogue, and you've been drowning in self-loathing ever since. If that's not enough for Carol to see that you didn't mean for this to happen, then nothing will make her see that. You've got to stop feeling guilty for things you had no control over and let go of it."  
  
"How?" Rogue rasped, her throat tight. "How can Ah let go when she's still in mah thoughts? When she's screamin' an' kickin' at me the whole time? How can Ah let go when Ah can't get her out o' mah head, Ev?"  
  
"I don't know," Evan answered truthfully. "You'll just have to find a way. The Professor will be able to help you later, but for now, you just have to find a way on your own." He squeezed her shoulder. "I know you can do that, girl, you're stronger than anyone I know."  
  
"It's not a matter o' strength," Rogue told him sadly. "It's a matter o' findin' a way t' shut her up. Ah've been able to block her out most o' the time when she gets loud, but it's stressful t' do so. Makes me feel real tired an' weak, ya know? Gives me a headache. Ah don't know how the Professor an' Jean do this kind o' thing. It's wearin' me out."  
  
"Well," Evan said, a thoughtful look on his face. "The Professor always said that your mind is really hard to read, kind of like Logan's, so maybe there's a way for you to make it so that Carol can't read your thoughts. That way even if you can hear her, she can't hear you. At least that way you'd have some privacy, right?"  
  
"That'd be great," Rogue said. "But just how am Ah supposed t' be able t' do that? An' how am Ah supposed t' know how t' do that?"  
  
"That's the tough part," Evan agreed with a nod.  
  
Rogue was tempted to roll her eyes, but somehow she managed not to. "Ah wish the Professor was here," she said quietly. "Hell, Ah would even settle for Jean right about now. Maybe she could look inside mah head an' figure out what t' do. She's always been real good at figurin' things out."  
  
"I'm sure one of them will be able to fix your head," Evan said, then snorted at the absurdity of that sentence.  
  
"Ah think it might be a li'l too late for that," Rogue replied with a small ghost of a smile, and Evan grinned at her, obviously shocked, and pleased, to hear her make any type of joke at all.  
  
"I don't know," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "If they can do something for Pietro, then there's definitely hope for you."  
  
Rogue smiled slightly, but her smiled faded as she remembered the tenuous strain with the quickfooted mutant. "Has he been makin' any trouble?" she asked, referring to Pietro's eternal rivalry with Evan.  
  
"Not really," Evan replied, and she could tell he was a little surprised about that. "He hasn't really been around much. He keeps to himself, doesn't really come near me or Fred. I think, if it's even possible, he might be feeling bad about betraying us."  
  
"Good," Rogue grunted. "He should."  
  
Evan nodded. "That or he's afraid that you'll somehow know he's talking to us and come out of your room just to kick his ass again."  
  
Rogue groaned. "Ah think Ah really lost it durin' that li'l scuffle, didn't Ah?"  
  
"Lost it?" Evan echoed with a smirk. "I didn't know you ever had it."  
  
Rogue glared at him. "Funny, skaterboy. Really funny." She sighed, running a gloved hand through her hair. "Ah dunno. He just made me so angry, ya know? Ah mean, Ah trusted him. Yeah, he was with the Brotherhood, but Ah thought we could trust him."  
  
"We all did," Evan admitted. "Even me. I thought he might turn around and attack us later, you know? That he might leave one of us hanging in the middle of the battle, but I never thought he'd betray his own team." He shook his head. "Sometimes I just can't understand that hyperactive jerk."  
  
"No one can," Rogue replied, shaking her head softly. "He's Pietro."  
  
"Yeah," Evan agreed. "He's Pietro."  
  
"Do ya think the others got away okay?" she asked softly. "Jean an' Kurt an' Kitty an' the Prof an' ya aunt?"  
  
"I hope so," Evan answered. "Kitty and Kurt can escape pretty much anything, ya know? So it's not likely they were caught. Jean and the Professor could wipe the military's minds into letting them escape, and Auntie O, well..." He swallowed and Rogue saw just how worried he was for Ororo. "She's a force to be reckoned with, man, and I pity anyone foolish enough to get in her way. Know what I mean?"  
  
Rogue realized something in that moment. Evan and Hank had tried so hard to reassure and comfort her in the past few days, but right now Evan was seeking the same from her. Even though she had little hope in the words she was about to offer, she knew that it was the right thing to say. "Ah'm sure she's okay, Ev," she said, although she was sure of no such thing. "Storm is too powerful to be taken down."  
  
"We thought that about Wolverine, too," Evan pointed out darkly.   
  
_Logan, _Rogue thought, her thought burning and her chest aching fiercely. _Logan, ya best be alive. If ya ain't, Ah'll nevah forgive ya fo'  it.  
  
_"They'll both be fine," Rogue said, trying to sound calm. "They all will. They're X-men."  
  
"Yeah," Evan said, more to himself than to her. "They'll be fine. They're X-men."  
  
_So were Scott and Bobby and the others, _Rogue thought bitterly, her heart twisting in anguish. _And look how much good that did them in the end.  
  
_"The whole world knows about us now, Rogue," Evan said, sounding tired and weary. "That battle was on the news. The entire world knows about mutants now, about us. There have been riots everywhere, protests and hazings. It's like the 1960s and the Civil Rights Movement all over again, 'cept this time they don't even think we have the right to be alive."  
  
A surge of anger, from both her herself and Carol, swelled up in Rogue. "They're bigots, Ev," Rogue snapped. "They're nothin' but bigots who don't know any better. It'll pass, just give it time. This is just the controversy of the moment."  
  
Her words sounded empty, even to her.  
  
"They hate us so much," Evan muttered, a look of despair on his face. "Some of the things they've said about us on t.v...."  
  
_Let me talk to him, _Carol said, speaking for the first time in hours.  
  
Rogue started, surprised. _Why? _she asked suspiciously, remembering the cruel things Carol had said to Hank.  
  
_I'm not going to say anything mean, _Carol said, rolling her eyes. _I promise. I just want to talk to him for a bit. Geez, it's the least you could do to let me talk to someone besides you for once.  
  
_Begrudgingly, Rogue stepped aside and let Carol have control of her vocal cords once more. "Look, Evan," Carol said in Rogue's voice, her tone surprisingly gentle. "Ah know it seems bad right now, but give it time an' it will get better. People are just scared right now, that's all. We're somethin' new an' different t' 'em, an' they don't know how t' deal with it yet. People are scared o' what they don't understand. Give 'em time t' understand us, give 'em time t' see that we understand them, an' it'll get better. Ah promise, it will."  
  
Evan blinked at her, then smiled faintly. "Thanks, Rogue."  
  
"Don't mention it," Carol said, then retreated back into Rogue's mind, letting Rogue have control again.   
  
_That was nice o' ya, _Rogue told her. _Thank ya.  
  
Yeah, well, I didn't do it to be nice, _Carol snapped._ And I certainly didn't do it for you. I was just sick and tired of hearing him bitch about it, okay?  
  
Okay, _Rogue conceded, not quite believing her.  
  
"This is a pretty nice room," Evan said, looking around for the first time. Glancing about at the room Harmony had shown her into, Rogue realized he was right. It was a nice room, with a decent sized bed, white walls, a desk and a dresser for clothes. Not that she really had any that fit, Hank had been right, Harmony was about two sizes bigger than Rogue was. She had her own little bathroom, too, a luxury to someone who had shared two bathrooms with twelve other kids for the past two years. She'd been given a comfortable room, she just hadn't looked before.   
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "It is, isn't it?"  
  
"You got your own bathroom?" Evan cried, his eyes wide. "Man, no fair! I have to share with the Acolytes. That Pyro guy is in there for like an hour every morning!"  
  
"Just be glad ya don't have t' share with Sabertooth," Rogue offered with a weak smile. "The fleabag would shed all over the shower."  
  
Evan laughed. "Yeah, you have a point there." His expression grew serious and he eyed her appraisingly. "Is it weird for you, too, being here? With Magneto and people who are supposed to be our enemies?"  
  
"Magneto is our enemy," Rogue reminded him. "The same goes for anyone who follows him. An', yeah, Ah guess it is. Ah keep wantin' t' open mah window an' just fly off t' look for the rest o' the X-men, but Ah know it won't do any good. We're on an island, an' Ah don't have any idea where to start lookin'. That is, if we could even manage to sneak outta here."  
  
"Magneto said we were free to leave if we wanted to," Evan said quietly.  
  
"Did he now?" Rogue mused under her breath. Somehow she doubted that they really had much of a choice. She glanced at him sideways. "So do ya wanna go?  
  
Evan shrugged. "Magneto says there isn't anywhere for us to go."  
  
_Convenient excuse, _Carol mutttered.  
  
Rogue had to agree with her on that. "He's right, ya know," she told Evan softly. "We're refugees right now. We ain't got a home, an' we ain't got nowhere t' be headin'."  
  
"I know," Evan replied. "It's just..."  
  
"Hard?" Rogue finished knowingly.  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said. "It's hard for me, too. But Ah'm willin' t' give it a try. How 'bout ya, Ev?"  
  
Evan sighed. "I guess I'm in, too, man. We don't really have any other choice, do we?"  
  
"Nope," Rogue replied, almost smiling.   
  
They sat in silence for a long moment, then Evan turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Do me a favor?" he asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Sure, if Ah can. What is it?"  
  
"Next time you decide to kick Pietro's ass, count me in."  
  
This time, Rogue did smile.


	10. Changes

****

**_Chapter Nine:  
  
  
_**The next morning Rogue woke up feeling better than she had in weeks. Her body didn't ache any longer, except for the emptiness in her heart where Scott and the others had been, and she found she was actually hungry for once.   
  
When Carol realized that she was actually going to go downstairs and eat, she practically had a heart attack. _About time! _she cried. _You probably weigh less than a hundred pounds now!  
  
Ah barely weighed that t' begin with, _Rogue pointed out as she yawned.  
  
Shuffling through her memories, Carol raised an eyebrow. _Huh, you really did. Geez, didn't they feed you all at that mansion of yours?  
  
_Rogue winced slightly at the mention of the mansion, but she forced herself to move past that sorrow. _High metabolism, _she explained as she rolled out of bed and made her way over to the closet to find something suitable to wear. _Ah don't gain much weight.  
  
I hate you, _Carol muttered.  
  
_Ah gathered that, thank ya, _Rogue remarked, turning to go towards her bathroom. She stopped, though, when she caught sight of something by the door. Frowning, she walked over and picked up the little red and orange flower from the floor.  
  
"What's this?" she wondered aloud, reaching for the tag attached to the stem by a piece of string. Opening it, she found a little message scribbled neatly in French. _Guess Ah should be glad Ah took French in school, 'stead of Spanish like the rest o' the X-men, right?  
  
See? _Carol asked after Rogue had mentally translated the note. _Even the Acolytes think you need to eat!  
  
He didn't say that, _Rogue replied._ He said that the others were poor company in the mornin' an' it would be nice t' have a pretty face t' look at for once.  
  
So why did he ask you down, then? _Carol sneered.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and didn't reply as she headed for the door.  
  
_Wait! _Carol cried.   
  
Rogue stopped. _What? _she asked, annoyed.  
  
_You're going to go downstairs in that? _Carol demanded, referring to the gray pajama pants and matching long-sleeved shirt that Rogue was wearing. The shirt was a little big on her, and she'd had to tie the drawstring on the pants as tight as it would go, but she figured they would do for now.  
  
_Why not? _she retorted.  
  
_Now I know how your friend the cat girl felt, _Carol muttered.  
  
_Kitty, _Rogue corrected sharply. _Her name is Kitty.  
  
Whatever, _Carol said, rolling her eyes. _Look, at least take a peek at the clothes they gave you, alright? Maybe you'll find something better to wear than pajamas.  
  
_From the disdainful tone she spoke with, Rogue knew she hated the idea of going downstairs in the clothes she'd slept in. _Oh God, _she groaned. _You're one of _those_ girls, aren't you? _But she went over to the closet and opened the door, anyway, kneeling down beside the neatly folded pile of clothing. _Happy, now? _she muttered._  
  
Not really, _Carol replied bitterly._ I'm stuck here with you.  
  
Don't worry none, _Rogue replied._ The feelin' is completely mutual._  
  
Rifling through the clothes Harmony had given her, Rogue groaned. None of them were going to be her size, it seemed. And most of them were pink or purple, two colors that Rogue would rather die than be caught dead in unless there was no other choice.  
  
_For once I agree with you, _Carol said. _Hey, what about that one? That pair of black pants under the frilly sweater?   
  
_Lifting them up, Rogue frowned. _Too big, _she announced, checking the tag. _It's a three. Ah need a one.  
  
I hate you,_ Carol moaned again. _Maybe there's a belt in there somewhere? That red tank top would look good with black pants.  
  
Uh, no thanks, _Rogue said. _Ah think Ah'll stick with the pajamas Ah have on fo' now. Long sleeves an' all.  
  
_Carol paused, and Rogue could see the wheels turning in her mind as she realized why Rogue would do that. _Right, _she said coolly, a slight sneer to her tone. _Wouldn't want to absorb anyone else, now would you? After all, three's a crowd, right?_  
  
_Ah dunno, _Rogue muttered. _But two sure as hell ain't company.  
  
_She shoved the clothes back into the closet and shut the door, then headed out of the room, pausing at the mirror over her dresser to glance at her appearance and make sure that she looked somewhat presentable._  
  
No makeup, _she thought grimly. She smirked to herself. _Ah wonder if Ah could get Magneto t' go t' the store an' get me some. _She grinned at the absurdity of that thought, and chuckled at the mental image of the Master of Magnetism getting lost on the makeup aisle.  
  
She stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She spared the hall a curious and appraising glance, and found it surprisingly clean for a household containing several teenage boys. _Ah'd hate t' see the condition their rooms are in, _she snickered to herself, recalling how messy the boys at the Institute had kept their bedrooms.   
  
She walked quietly down the hall to the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath. She could do this, it was just breakfast. True, it was breakfast with a group of people she barely knew, who were technically the enemy, but she could handle it, right?  
  
A noise from down the side corridor caught her attention and she turned to peer through the crack in the door. Hank was there, talking to Magneto and Harmony. No, not talking. More like arguing.   
  
She frowned, going absolutely still so she could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"-has a right to know, Magneto!" Hank's voice cried.  
  
"Indeed," Magneto agreed. "But now is not the time for such things to be revealed. Later, when things have settled, it will be time."  
  
"I think now is the perfect time," Hank growled.  
  
"You're wrong, Hank," Harmony said. "It's too soon. News like this could be rather traumatic, don't you think? It's too soon to unload something like this on someone so young."  
  
Hank sighed. "I simply cannot believe that we did not see this before. We have blood samples for every student at the Institute on file. I can't believe we never noticed the similarities before."  
  
Blood sample? Hadn't Hank taken a blood sample while she was in the med-room? Rogue swallowed. What were they talking about? Did it have something to do with her?   
  
"You weren't looking for them, that is why," Magneto replied. "Charles had no reason to compare them, neither did I. It was mere chance that Harmony mixed up the samples and had to scan for a match in the computer. If she hadn't, we may have never known."  
  
Rogue wanted to scream in frustration. Never known what?  
  
"I must say," Hank said. "I am quite shocked she never acted on this bit of information. She most certainly knew. One would think she would have at least told her, as she told the boy."  
  
"Raven is a unique woman," Magneto replied. "One cannot say why she does the things she does. Or why she does not do the things she does not do."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Hank said with a sigh. "Although I feel bad that we are keeping this from her. She has a right to know. And she won't be happy when she finds out we didn't tell her."  
  
"She will deal with it."  
  
"You don't know-"  
  
Footsteps drowned out the rest of Hank's sentence, and Rogue hurriedly moved back to the top of the steps just as the door opened and Harmony stepped out. The woman's eyes widened in surprise, but she covered it well, carefully shutting the door behind her as quickly as possible. "Hello, Rogue," she said with a small, guilty smile. "It's good to see you up and about at last."  
  
"Ah was hungry," Rogue muttered.   
  
"The boys are downstairs eating now," Harmony told her. "I'm sure there's still food left. If you hurry down, they might even share," she added with a wink before moving down the hall.   
  
Rogue watched her go, then started down the steps, glancing one last time back at the room where Hank and Magneto were talking before disappearing under the alcove of the stairwell. As she drew nearer to the base of the stairs, male voices drifted up to her ears, and she couldn't help smiling at what she heard.  
  
"Hey!" Remy cried. "_Non_! Stop dat! De rest o' us gotta eat, too, _mon ami!_"  
  
"Fred, lay off, will ya?" Evan pleaded. "That's your fourth doughnut already!"  
  
"I'm a growing boy," Fred's voice, not surprisingly muffled by food, came back. "I gotta eat."  
  
"Dat's jus' fine," Remy said. "But save some fo' de rest o' us!"  
  
"Yeah, mate," Pyro snickered. "Not all of us can survive without food, unlike the sheila upstairs. The rest of us need to eat."  
  
Rogue smirked slightly. He was going to be surprised to see her come down for breakfast, wasn't he?  
  
"Remy got a feelin' de_ petite belle _gon' come down t'day anyway," Remy replied. "So at least save some fo' _her_, okay, Freddie? Girl need t' eat."  
  
"She hasn't touched anything we've sent up to her, Gambit," Pyro pointed out. "What makes you think she's going to _come down_ for breakfast?"  
  
Rogue reached the bottom of the steps just in time to hear Remy chuckle. "Let's jus' say dat Remy got a feelin' 'bout dis, _mon ami_."  
  
Rogue glanced around the kitchen appraisingly, and was pleased to find it was actually fairly clean, though much smaller than the kitchen at the mansion. The boys were all spread out around the room, munching on doughnuts and other breakfast foods. Colossus was sitting upright in a straight-backed chair at the table, solemn and quiet as he ate his cereal. Pyro was sitting on the counter, facing the small color television and watching cartoons. Fred was seated in one of the large, plush armchairs that had been dragged in for him, and as he wolfed down another doughnut, Rogue wondered how long it would be till the chair broke under him.  
  
There was no sign of Pietro, and for that she was grateful. She didn't think she could deal with him yet. There was also no sign of Sabertooth, which was even better, because she hated dealing with him period.  
  
Evan was eating a pop tart at the end of the table, dressed in a navy shirt and pajama pants that one of the boys must have loaned him. They were all still in their sleep clothes, so Rogue didn't feel embarrassed to be in hers, but she was curious where they managed to find some to fit Fred.  
  
It was Remy who her eyes instinctively sought out, though, and she could have kicked herself for it, especially since at that moment he turned to favor her with a broad grin, somehow knowing she was there.   
  
"_Bonjour_, _p'tite_," he drawled. "Glad t' see you decided t' grace us wit' yo' presence."  
  
The others all looked up in surprise.  
  
Rogue blushed slightly and wordlessly took the seat Remy gestured to next to him. He slid a mug of steaming coffee over to her with a wink. She took a sip and cringed. "Needs more sugar," she told him.   
  
Remy chuckled and got up to go find some.   
  
The others continued to stare at her in surprise. "What?" she demanded, giving them her infamous glare. "None o' y'all ever see a girl in her pjs before o' somethin'?!"  
  
As she knew they would, they all hurriedly turned away, looking back to their food.   
  
"Pass de girl a doughnut, Freddie-boy," Remy ordered as he returned to the table with a package of sweetener. He tore it open and was about to dump it into her cup when Fred stopped him.  
  
"Uh uh," Fred warned. "She doesn't like the fake sugar. Give her that and she'll be cranky all day."  
  
Rogue groaned. "Thank ya, Fred. Ya make me sound like the Wicked Witch o' the West."  
  
"I thought that was the Good Witch of the West," Pyro said.  
  
"No, the good witch was the South Witch," Evan corrected, taking a gulp of his milk. Rogue smiled faintly, relieved to see that Magneto had apparently known that he needed to drink a lot of milk on a daily basis due to his mutation.   
  
"I think it was the East," Fred mumbled as he held out the box of doughnuts to Rogue. She silently took one of the two remaining jelly-filled ones and put it on the plate Remy had slid in front of her.   
  
"Y'all are all wrong," she said, shaking her head. "The Wicked Witch o' the East was killed when Dorothy dropped a house on her. The Wicked Witch o' the West was her sister, the one with the green skin. Glinda was the Good Witch of the North." She groaned, shaking her head. "An' Ah can't believe Ah know all that. Ah swear, Ah'm goin' t' kill Kurt for makin' me watch the Wizard o' Oz with him so many times."  
  
"He was a little obsessed with that movie, wasn't he?" Evan smiled. He shook his head. "Man, he woke me up at like four in the morning one night shrieking about flying monkeys outside the window."  
  
Rogue chuckled softly. "That was the night Kitty and Ah decided to get our revenge on him for that stupid li'l shaving cream stunt he and Bobby pulled. We got Jean t' use her TK t' levitate Rhane outside o' the window in the monkey costume. If ya think Kurt was scared, ya should have seen the look on Bobby's face. Had him screamin' like a girl."  
  
For a moment the boys stared at her in disbelief, then burst into laughter. "De _femme_ got a wicked streak, _non_?" Remy mused as he poured sugar-real sugar this time-into her coffee.   
  
"You have no idea," Evan replied with a groan. He grinned up at her over the rim of his milk glass. "She can be downright evil sometimes, man. Spends way too much time around Logan. He's been a bad influence."  
  
Rogue just grinned.

Translations:

_mon ami_- my friend

_petite belle_- little beauty

_femme_- woman


	11. Discovery

****

**_Chapter Ten:_**

Breakfast was pretty enjoyable, everyone getting along fairly well, no one arguing over what cartoons St. John chose to watch. Rogue found that it wasn't that uncomfortable to be around the boys. Fed hadn't talked much, he'd been too busy eating, and Piotr, Remy had been kind enough to enlighten her with Colossus' real name, had kept silent most of the time, obviously not much of a morning person.

St. John was too wrapped up in his cartoons to talk much, but he'd thrown in the occasional sarcastic remark. Mostly, though, it had been Remy, Evan and Rogue talking, and the conversation had come so easily that it surprised her how comfortable she felt around Remy.  He'd spent the morning talking to her, telling jokes and recalling instances from his own past where he'd pulled stunts like the one she had told them about. Carol had made snide comments inside her head for a while, but eventually got so sick of Remy's flirting, that she just retreated to the farthest corner of Rogue's mind to sulk.

Remy was, if only for that, a miracle.

He'd managed to swipe her the other jelly doughnut when Fred wasn't looking, noticing that she had gone straight for that kind, and declaring she needed to eat more than one. 

He'd been regaling her with a tale of one of his youthful mishaps in the New Orleans bayou, something that made her smile, remembering the Mississippi bayous back home, when Magneto and Sabertooth had entered the room, with Hank and Harmony at their heels.

Immediately all conversation had stopped. Pyro turned off the TV quicker than Rogue would have thought possible. Instantly the entire demeanor of the room went from comfortable and carefree to rigid and tense as the Acolytes looked to their leader for instructions. Rogue, Evan and Fred watched, curious as to what was going on.

Magneto glanced in Rogue's direction and she shifted a bit under his lengthy gaze. "I see you have recovered, child," he said evenly. "That is good to know."

"Thanks," Rogue replied. As an afterthought, she added, "Ah think."

Magneto turned his attention back to his followers. "Gambit, I have need of you and Colossus. Follow Sabertooth, he will explain on the way."

"Right, boss," Remy said, standing and heading upstairs to change, Piotr following silently. As he passed, Remy offered Rogue a faint smile before bounding up the steps.

"Pyro," Magneto said evenly, turning to look at the young man with the flaming orange hair. "You will find Pietro waiting for you on the beach. I suggest you hurry, he has little patience this morning. He is in charge during the duration of your mission. Respect him as you would me."

"Yes, Lord Magneto," St. John said, though the slight grimace on his face suggested what he thought about having to take orders from Pietro. Given the situation, Rogue couldn't say she blamed him, too much. She wouldn't have been too happy about it, either.

As soon as St. John was out of the room, Magneto glanced at Harmony and Sabertooth. "Victor, you know what to do. I trust you will make sure that the same goes of Gambit and Colossus?"

Sabertooth nodded, his long blond man falling onto his shoulders.

"Harmony?" Magneto inquired. "Mr. McCoy has volunteered to go into town with you. Please see to it that he doesn't run off anywhere, and perhaps you should pick up some clothing more appropriate in size for our young Rogue while you are out?"

Rogue didn't know whether to be relieved to hear that or worried at the 'our' young Rogue part.

"Yes, Lord Magneto," Harmony said, bowing her head slightly. She glanced at Hank. "Coming, Mr. McCoy?"

Rogue straightened, a moment of anxiety overtaking her. Hank was leaving? He was going to leave her and Evan here alone with Magneto?

Hank must have noticed, because he placed a large hand on her shoulder. "I will return soon. In the meantime, get some rest. You need it." Leaning closer, he whispered quietly, "I assure you, dear, Magneto means you no harm. You are quite safe here. And I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rogue nodded slightly.

Hank squeezed her shoulder once more, then nodded to Evan, and followed Harmony from the room. A few moments later, Rogue heard the front door open and close.

She stared at Evan, he stared at her, both of them trying not to look at Magneto, who stood somewhere behind Rogue. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. He had the kind of presence that you couldn't help but feel.

"Sabertooth just returned from a scouting expedition to Bayville," Magneto said, and both teens turned to look at him at the name of their home town. "His findings were quite interesting, indeed."

Rogue had never hated his stupid helmet as much as she did right then, with it veiling his facial expressions so she couldn't even guess at what he was thinking. "An'?" she prompted anxiously. "What did he find?"

"It would be invaluable for you to learn some patience, young one," Magneto advised with an annoyed glance in her direction. "Sabertooth, as you know, has a unique sense of smell, similar to your Wolverine. This enables him to detect the scents of other mutants easily, particularly mutants that he has previously come into contact with."

_Ah swear Ah'll kill him if he doesn't jus' spit it out already!_ Rogue thought sharply.

_Oddly enough,_ Carol said_. I can't say I'd blame you in the least._

_Great,_ Rogue muttered. _That makes me feel so much better._

"He was able to detect the scents of several of your X-men comrades among the rubble," Magneto said evenly. "But there were no remains found, at least not that we know of. It is all too likely that the bodies of those who remained inside were completely destroyed."

Rogue swallowed hard, her eyes stinging with tears.

"However," Magneto said. "Victor was also able to pinpoint the scent of Jean Grey, Lance Alvers, Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde on the grounds."

Rogue blinked in shock. "But...they weren't there when..." she trailed off, fear seizing her by its cold, harsh fingers. Had Jean and the others already returned home when the explosion happened? Oh God, if they had...

"We do not know," Magneto answered calmly. "But we have reason to believe that Miss Grey, Miss Pryde and Mister Wagner are still alive. Their scents were farther from the blast, closer to the woods. It eludes that they were escaping the scene, not caught up in it."

Escaping. That meant surviving.  Which meant they were alive. 

As if reading her thoughts, Magneto turned to look at her. "We have no way of knowing if they are alive or not, but we can only hope they are. Sabertooth was unable to trace their scents past the treeline. Either they never made it farther than that, or they did not move on foot."

"The Blackbird," Rogue murmured, feeling a little bit defeated. "We took the Blackbird that day. They would have flown it when they left."

"Yeah, man," Evan agreed, nodding. He frowned, a worried look in his eyes. "But if they took the Blackbird...how do we find them?"

_We don't, _Rogue realized with a wave of dread. There was no way for them to. Unless Magneto was able to somehow locate and track down the Professor. And that would only happen if the Professor wanted to be found.

And with their identities revealed, with the world in an anti-mutant uproar, why would he want to? He had to protect those who had survived, and to do that he would have to sever all ties with their past, would have to cover all of their tracks.

Rogue knew that's what he would end up doing. What he would have end up having to do. She didn't blame him, she would do the same thing in his shoes. 

But that left her and Evan and Hank on their own.

_Not quite,_ Carol reminded her, her voice surprisingly even, without accusation or caustic undertones. _You have Magneto._

_Those are mah two choices?_ Rogue drawled_. Make it on mah own or make it with Magneto? Some choices._

_I said they were choices,_ Carol retorted_. I never said they were good ones._

"You mean..." Evan rasped. "We probably won't be able to find them? If they're even still alive?"

"I have faith that Charles is alive," Magneto said, his voice conveying a surprising amount of determination. "I have to believe that. You should do the same. As for finding him, I will not cease looking, for this is a war I cannot win alone."

"A war against humanity?" Rogue growled. "That's what ya talkin' 'bout, ain't it? _Homo sapiens superior_ takin' their rightful place as the rulers o' the world an' all that trash? Magneto, ya nuts if ya think the Professor will ever help ya!"

Magneto turned a cool glare upon her. "You are very young, child. Perhaps when you are older, you will come to understand the symbiosis between Charles Xavier and I. He needs me as much as I need him, if we are ever to create peace between the mutant race and humans."

"Ya awfully full o' y'self, ain't ya?" Rogue scowled.

"With good reason, my dear, I assure you," he replied evenly. He straightened, his broad shoulders making him look impressively foreboding. "I will notify you if there is any further developments into the search for Charles. Until then, my friends, make yourselves at home here. For I doubt you have anywhere else to go."

He turned and began walking out of the room, his stride arrogant and powerful, everything about his posture confident and crisp. When he reached the door, however, he stopped. He didn't turn to face them, just stopped.

"I thought you might like to know," he said in a quiet voice. "That Sabertooth also discovered the identity of the person who destroyed the mansion."

Rogue stiffened, her entire body going rigid. She felt like every muscle in her body had suddenly tightened. Beside her, Evan's chin jerked up, his eyes narrowed.

"Mystique," was all Magneto said as he left the room. It was all he had to say, really. That one name had caused everything inside of Rogue to go cold. She felt as if Bobby had just frozen the blood in her veins into ice. 

And then the rage flooded over her, hot and fiery and rolling out of control within her. 

Mystique had destroyed her family.

Had killed Scott and Bobby and the others.

For as long as she lived, Rogue would never forget the horrible feeling of hatred and betrayal that swelled up inside of her in that moment. Mystique, the woman who had hurt her so badly, who had lied to her, used her, manipulated her, had finally found yet another way to destroy her life. 

_Ah can't believe her, _Rogue thought, her throat burning._ Ah can't believe that she would…_

But she could believe it, and she did. Who else would hate the X-men so much?

Rogue had never felt such fury towards anyone before. In that instant, she saw clearly what she would do if she ever got her hands on the shape-shifter. She would do the one thing the Professor had always indoctrinated into the X-men that they should not do, _could_ not do, no matter the circumstances.

If she ever found Mystique, Rogue was going to kill her.

A low growl came from beside her, and she turned to find Evan's face shaking with fury. His dark eyes locked with hers. "Mystique is dead," he hissed venomously. "When I get my hands on her, she's dead."

Rogue nodded silently, not trusting her voice at the moment.


	12. Confusion

**_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Yes, I imagine it will be a while before Rogue and Evan get over their grudge against Mystique. You'll just have to wait and see what happens with her, though. This one is a little shorter than usual, but there will be another post up later tonight._**

**_                                                ~BQ_**

****

**_Chapter Eleven:  
  
  
_**After watching some television with Evan and Fred for a couple of hours, Rogue decided that she wanted some time alone. Fred had decided to go take a nap, and Evan had assured them both he was fine by himself. There were some good cartoons on, and he had a bag of chips. He was all set for a while.  
  
Rogue imagined he wanted some time to himself, as well. After all, not long after Magneto had left them in the kitchen, Fred had come back down, so they hadn't talked about the mansion or Mystique after that. Not that Rogue really wanted to. Every time she thought about it, her chest tightened painfully.  
  
Still, after Magneto's revelation, it didn't seem like a bad idea to just be alone for a while, to think things over. After all, it wasn't every day that you learned your former guardian, a woman you once trusted and cared for, blew up your home with your friends still trapped inside.   
  
Rogue couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible, even though she knew that was ridiculous. Mystique was a crazy, ruthless killer. There wasn't anything Rogue could do anything about that. She'd left the Brotherhood, and Mystique, once she saw the shape-shifter for what she really was.  
  
And yet still she felt as if, somehow, she should have been able to prevent it. That, for some inexplicable reason, she could have done something.  
  
_Stop that, girl, _she scolded herself._ No way ya could have known. No way ya could have stopped her. Ya weren't even there. Blaming y'self only absolves Mystique o' her crime. An' no way am Ah gonna let that happen._  
  
Sighing, she opened the door to her room and then shut it behind her as she stepped inside. She leaned against the door for a minute, then started for her bed, intent on getting some sleep.  
  
It was then that she noticed the book sitting on her bed, a single orange flower resting lightly on top of it. _Remy, _she thought, a warm feeling washing over her.   
  
She shook it off, mentally smacking herself for letting him have that kind of affect on her. What was she thinking, developing a crush on the enemy? If Scott were here he would have flipped.  
  
Only Scott wasn't there. He never would be.  
  
Because Scott was dead.  
  
Mystique had killed him.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, and didn't open them again until she was certain she had regained her composure enough to keep from crying. It was hard, though. Scott had been her first crush. Her first real crush. She'd felt a flutter of something for Warren Worthington in the time that they had spent together in New York City, but Scott had been the object of her affections for a long time.   
  
And then, one morning, she'd looked at him and realized that what she felt for him wasn't anything romantic. It was love, certainly, but nothing physical. More like the love of a sister for a brother. Nothing like that spark that had passed between her and Remy in the heat of that first battle.  
  
Groaning, Rogue shook her head. What was wrong with her? Remy was her enemy. Wasn't he? He certainly didn't feel like her enemy. Not even when they'd been ambushed by the Acolytes, not even when the card he'd given her had exploded in her hand. He'd felt like...someone she wasn't afraid of. Someone she felt connected to. During her captivity, she'd dreamed of his face, and it had given her strength. Odd that it would, being the face of an enemy who had been involved with the scheme that got her captured in the first place, but it had.  
  
_God, this is too confusin', _she thought, shaking her head in frustration. _Doesn't that boy know what he's doin' t' me?! He's drivin' me crazy!  
  
Crazy about him, _Carol snickered. _Admit it, Rogue, you're falling for the guy!  
  
Ah am not, _Rogue protested, lifting the flower gently between her fingers and smelling it with a small smile. _Ah don't even know him.  
  
Like that matters? _Carol demanded, rolling her eyes. _You hardly knew Scott when you developed a crush on him!  
  
Stay outta mah memories! _Rogue snapped.  
  
_It's your fault we're in this situation anyway, remember? _Carol scoffed indignantly. _At least you haven't been as obvious about it with Gambit as you were with Scott.  
  
_Rogue blinked, horrified. _Ah was obvious?  
  
_Carol laughed. Not a cruel laugh, just a laugh of amusement. Rogue decided she actually had a nice laugh. _Rogue, it was so totally obvious! To everyone but Scott, that is. He's so blind, doesn't even know that Jean feels the same way about him that he does about her.   
  
He is pretty oblivious, _Rogue agreed with a grunt. She winced. _Or was...  
  
_Carol was quiet for a moment, and Rogue could sense that the other girl felt bad about the deaths of her friends, not that she was likely to admit that. Still, Carol hadn't used them against her, and for that Rogue was grateful. She didn't think she would have been able to handle it if she did.  
  
Just thinking about Scott or Bobby or little Jamie was enough to make the fragile control she had over her grief waver. If Carol were to talk about them...  
  
Rogue shook her head softly. They wouldn't want her to be this way. She knew that, knew it with all her heart. Scott would tell her to be strong, because she was an X-man, and X-men were brave and good and never backed down, no matter the odds. Bobby would make jokes, as he always did, just to try and cheer her up.   
  
God, how she missed them both. Missed all of them, really.  
  
_I haven't figured it out, _Carol said, a thoughtfulness to her tone that Rogue had never heard before. _This Gambit guy knows you can't touch anyone. He's known it since before he laid eyes on you. And yet, here he is, chasing after you.  
  
_Rogue blushed. _He's not chasin' after me, _she insisted. _He's jus' bein' friendly. No guy would chase after me. Not with mah powahs.  
  
Exactly, _Carol said. _And yet, here's Gambit, pursuing you as if he doesn't even care about your mutation. What's wrong with him?!  
  
Honey, Ah don't think anyone'll ever figure that one out, _Rogue drawled.  
  
Carol snickered.   
  
_Besides, _Rogue said. _He ain't tryin' t' court me or nothin'. He's jus' bein' a flirt.   
  
Rogue, you can be so stupid sometimes, _Carol said in exasperation. _Look at the book he gave you.   
  
_Rogue picked it up. _Anne Rice's Interview with a Vampire_.   
  
_Yeah? _she asked._ So? He figured Ah'd like it.  
  
_Which she did.  
  
_And what city does it take place in? _Carol asked.   
  
_New Orleans, _Rogue answered.  
  
_And what city is Remy from?   
  
New Orleans.  
  
And what city did you tell him at breakfast that you'd like to visit someday?  
  
New...oh. _Rogue's eyes widened as she came to understand what Carol was implying.   
  
Carol burst out laughing. _I have no idea why, but that boy is taken with you, Rogue, even if he can't touch you.   
  
_Rogue blushed, staring down at the book in her hands. She had no idea why he was, either. Why would any guy want a girl they couldn't touch?  
  
_Who knows, _Carol replied. _He's a strange guy.   
  
That he most certainly is, _Rogue agreed, her fingers trailing over the cover of the book._ But Ah think Ah rather like him.  
  
_Carol groaned, rolling her eyes. _Oh brother. If you're going to be getting all sappy and starry-eyed from now on, warn me ahead of time, okay?   
  
Okay, _Rogue replied distractedly.   
  
Carol shook her head in disbelief, but didn't say anything else.   
  
Rogue, meanwhile, was fixated with the cover of the book. She wasn't looking at it, not really, she was just running her fingers over it, marveling that Remy had cared enough to get this for her.  
  
_Ah've always known he cared, _she thought with a faint smile. _Ah knew he cared that day when Ah first met him. The same way Ah knew he cared that day he got me out of Trask's base. It was in his eyes.   
  
_Wordlessly, she opened her window and slipped outside onto the roof, the ocean breeze tousling her hair as she settled down on the slope and propped herself up on her elbows. She hadn't flown in a while, and the urge to take to the sky was almost overpowering. She wondered how Carol had dealt with it. Still, she didn't know if it was safe to fly around here yet, and she wasn't going to take that chance. She'd ask Magneto about it later, but for now she wasn't going to risk it.  
  
Leaning back, she opened the book and began reading, trying to keep her thoughts off of Remy.  
  
All that effort went down the drain, though, hours later, the moment she saw the Acolytes appear at the edge of the trees, Remy trailing just behind. She watched from her perch as they passed under her, not even noticing her.  
  
Except for Remy. Somehow, he knew when she was watching him.   
  
He glanced up briefly and winked at her before disappearing into the house.  
  
Rogue groaned. _Not good, girl, _she told herself. _Not good at all. The last thing ya need t' be doin' is fallin' fo' a boy ya can't ever touch. A boy who ya know ya ain't supposed t' be havin' feelins' fo' anyway. A boy who's workin' fo' the enemy.  
  
_She didn't know what to do. She didn't know why she felt this way about him. She just knew one thing clearly.  
  
_Kitty would love this, _she decided with a groan._ She would absolutely love this._


	13. Persecutions

****

**_Chapter Twelve:  
  
  
_**"I don't know how you did it, mate," St. John grumbled darkly. "But I know you did it. Gambit, quit cheating!"  
  
Remy snickered. "_Moi? _Remy t'ink you need t' get yo' head examined,_ non_?" He glanced sideways, a smirk on his handsome face. "De only cheatin' gon' on here is dat our _petite belle _is cheatin' us out o' de pleasure o' teachin' her t' play poker,_ non_?"  
  
Behind her book, Rogue rolled her eyes slightly. "An' who says Ah can't play already, swamp rat?" she drawled.  
  
"Maybe you can _play_, _p'tite_," Remy conceded smugly. "But dere nobody who can_ beat_ Remy. Remy de master o' cards."  
  
"So you keep telling us, mate," St. John muttered.  
  
"An' don' you fo'get it, _mon ami_."  
  
They were all gathered in the living room, just relaxing and hanging out together. Remy and St. John were playing poker, seated on the floor at the coffee table, their cards and chips scattered across the wooden surface. Fred and Evan were sprawled out in front of the television, watching music videos on MTV.   
  
Rogue was curled up in one of the large armchairs reading, though her attention was being divided between the book and listening to Remy and St. John's lighthearted bickering. She spared a glance over at Piotr, who was seated on the windowseat, reading from a large, leather-bound book with gold writing on the front. She had no idea what it said, though, since it was in Russian, and the silent strongman had not offered any information.  
  
Sabertooth was off somewhere, and Rogue had absolutely no desire to know where. As far as she was concerned, the less she had to do with the feline mutant, the better. Looking at him made her think of Logan, and her chest ached with the ferocity of how much she missed him. Hank was in the kitchen, having a discussion with Harmony over tea, and it seemed to Rogue that the two of them had taken quite an interest in one another.   
  
Then again, she was a teenager, and not that great of a judge at adult relationships. After all, during one particular meeting she'd had the impression that there was a past between Logan and Mystique, and the likelihood of that was practically nonexistent.  
  
As for Pietro...she had seen very little of him over the past week. It was obvious he was avoiding her, Evan and Fred, because every time one of them entered the room, he darted out before anything could come of his presence. In a way she was glad he was avoiding her, it meant she didn't have to work so hard to avoid him, but it made her sad, too. When she'd lived at the boarding house, ahe and Pietro had been close, and having him avoid her sort of hurt.  
  
But not as much as his betrayal.  
  
She wondered if that was why he was avoiding her, because in some way it hurt him, too, to know that they were no longer friends. That they _couldn't be_ friends anymore. Not after what he had done. That was probably a little of it, but she had a feeling the main reason for avoiding her was simply that he didn't feel like having her kick his ass again.  
  
Which was probably for the best, since she didn't really feel like having to kick his ass again, either.  
  
As for Magneto, the Master of Magnetism had been shut away in his underground lab for days, and though she was curious as to what he was doing down there, Rogue figured it was better for him to be focused on something, since it kept him from focusing on her or Evan and Hank. Sure, he'd been polite enough to them so far, but she knew better than to let her guard down. Even if he really wanted nothing from them, it was hard to relax in his presence. She found she just couldn't trust him, a byproduct of living under Charles Xavier's roof for so long.  
  
"Someday, Cajun," Rogue warned dryly. "Someone is gonna knock that cocky li'l smile right off o' ya face."  
  
Remy grinned at her, that charming smile that made her head spin. "Dat someone gon' be you,_ chere_?" he asked, his tone somewhere between coy and challenging.  
  
"If it is," St. John said. "My money is on the girl, mate."  
  
"Hey!" Remy protested with a look of mock insult. "Whose side you on, anyway?"  
  
"Bloody well not yours," St. John replied with a snicker.  
  
Remy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Evan's angry cry. "Man!" the X-man growled. "I'm so sick of this crap!"  
  
Rogue and the others turned to see him glaring daggers at the television. Rogue was about to ask what was wrong, but she didn't have to. The scene unfolding live on the screen was more than enough to give her the answer to that question.  
  
Protesters were gathered in front of the White House, bearing signs with anti-mutant slurs, chanting a vulgar jeer that made Rogue's stomach turn. It wasn't just a few people, not even a few dozen. It was hundreds of people. Hundreds of angry, hate-filled people, snarling and demanding that the President take action against the newly exposed mutant race.  
  
A CNN reporter was interviewing one of the protesters, and the screaming insults of the other protesters could be heard in the background, filling in the pauses where the reporter and the man she was interviewing took a breath.  
  
"-should all be locked up in containment camps!"  
  
"-vile mutie creeps don't belong-"  
  
"Mr. Kemble, what course of action would you like to see the President take on this matter?"  
  
"-freaks! They're not even human-"  
  
"_Mon Dieu,_" Remy cursed. "What de hell is wrong wit does people?! Dey actin' like animals!"  
  
"No," Pyro growled through gritted teeth, his hair bristling. "They're acting like _we're_ the bloody animals, mate!"  
  
Rogue's mouth was as dry, her throat burning as if someone had just rubbed it raw with sandpaper. Her blood had run cold, her lungs aching as she struggled to breath. How could they hate them this much? How could people hate them for what they were? For what they had no choice but to be?  
  
"I would like for him to do the smart thing, the wise thing. The _right _thing. I would like for him to pass a law that would require all mutants to be-"  
  
"Mutants are freaks!"  
  
"-abominations! They're abanormal!"  
  
"I'll show you abnormal, you ugly, bald little jerk!" Fred snarled angrily, the vein in his neck bulging furiously.   
  
"Man, I'd like to shove his ass in a cage and see how he likes it!" Evan growled.  
  
"Mutants don't belong! They're nothing but freaks!"  
  
"-registered and tested. We need to know who they are, where they are, and what they can do. They are too dangerous to be allowed to live among us."  
  
"Mutant equals monster! Mutant equals monster! Mutant equals-"  
  
_Lord, _they're_ the monsters, _Carol thought in Rogue's head, her voice strained, partly from anger, partly from fear. _They're nothing but monsters. Maybe Magneto has the right idea after all.  
  
No!_ Rogue thought sharply.  
  
"Then you believe that mutants are a threat to this country, Mr. Kemble?"  
  
"Exterminate the mutie freaks! Wipe 'em off the face off the earth!"  
  
"Let him try!" St. John sneered, and Rogue could ahve sworn she saw flames flickering to life in his eyes. "I'll kick his bloody ass from here to China!"  
  
Rogue was shaking. She couldn't help it. The hatred those people felt for them, for any of their kind, was so thick it was smothering. She could almost feel it, even though she was hundreds of miles away from Washington, D.C. at the moment. These people truly believed what they were saying. They truly wanted to see her and everyone like her destroyed.  
  
_Or worse, _she thought darkly, remembering Trask's base. Operation: Wideawake haunted her dreams at night, and now it seemed it was going to haunt her very existence itself.  
  
"Madam, I believe that they are a threat to mankind itself. They are unnatural, uncontrollable! I think we need to handle them as we would any other threat. We need to isolate them, we need to study them, and we need to neutralize them."  
  
"They are a plague, and we cannot allow them to spread!"  
  
"Fuck dat!" Remy snarled, his dark eyes blazing with a wild fury. "Bring it on, you _lâches_! Remy, he show you what we do t' bigots down in N'awlins!"  
  
"Mr. Kemble, if I may say so, it seems you have quite a festering hatred for mutants. Why exactly, may I ask, is that?"  
  
"Kill the muties!"  
  
"Out with the freaks! Out with the freaks!"  
  
"-cleansing must begin! Mutants are a contamination!"  
  
"_Merde_!" Remy scowled, the card in his hand glowing red with explosive energy. Rogue wondered if he even noticed, or if it was merely an unconscious reaction to the display of horrifying bigotry they were witnessing on television.  
  
"They exist, Madam, that in itself is more than enough reason. They are a disease, a pestilence. As long as they are allowed to exist, none of us are safe. Sooner or later, they'll destroy the human race, unless we destroy them first."  
  
Furious, Rogue darted out of the chair and snatched the remote away from Evan. "Why are we watchin' this?" she spat, snapping off the television and hurling the remote across the room. "We don't need t' be listenin' t' crap like this. We got better things t' be doin'."  
  
The boys all look at her in surprise, startled.   
  
"Evan, Fred, leave the television off for now. Now all o' ya go find somethin' else t' do. Ah don't care what, just do it! It's nice out, lots o' sun an' all. Go outside for a while," she snapped heatedly. "An' Remy? Put that card out for ya blow us all t' hell."  
  
Remy blinked at the card in his hand, then sheepishly extinguished it, the red energy being sucked back into his hand. "Sorry, _chere_," he said with that disarming smile of his. "Guess I got carried away dere, me."  
  
"S'alright," Rogue replied with a curt nod. "Just watch y'self. Now everyone o' ya get outta the house, will ya? Go play football out on the beach o' somethin'."  
  
When none of them made a move to leave, she scowled.  
  
"Now," she said menacingly.  
  
Evan and St. John bounded out of the room in a hurry, and Fred followed at a slower pace more appropriate for someone of his size. Remy smiled sheepishly, then ducked out of the room, as well. Only Piotr didn't react to her demands.  
  
"Piotr?" Rogue asked evenly, keeping her voice calm as she offered him a deadly glare. "That means ya, too, sugar."  
  
Piotr stared at her for a long moment in silence, then stood, placing his book down on the windowsill gently, and walked out of the room, heading in the direction that the other boys had gone.  
  
_Sugar? _Carol echoed incredulously, laughing.  
  
_What's so funny? _Rogue demanded, annoyed.  
  
_Sorry, _Carol replied, though she made no effort to sound so. _You just didn't strike me as a 'sugar' kind of girl.  
  
Ah used t' call people that, _Rogue replied wistfully. _A long time ago. Back before mah powers came into play. _She smiled sadly. _Ah was a different person back then.   
_  
Carol snickered. _Did you see the look on that boy's face? He looked like he either wanted to hit you or smile at you.   
  
Both o' which would have been a shock, _Rogue replied.   
  
"Where are the boys?"   
  
Rogue turned to smile weakly at Harmony, who stood in the doorway with a cup of tea in hand and an inquisitive look on her face. "There was more o' that upsetin' mutant rubbish on the television. Ah sent 'em outside t' cool off an' take their minds off o' that whole mess."  
  
Harmony sighed, shaking her head. "It's a shame that the public can't accept us for who and what we are, isn't it? Lord Magneto was right about that." When Rogue didn't answer, Harmony smiled faintly and changed the subject. "Why aren't you outside with them?"  
  
_Nosy woman, isn't she? _Carol rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah don't belong with the others," Rogue answered quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Harmony sad, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
_Because if she touches anyone, they end up like me, duh, _Carol spat, a bitter edge to her tone.  
  
"Because Ah ain't like them," Rogue replied, averting her eyes from the older woman's patient face. "Ah can't ever get close t' anyone, or Ah'll suck 'em dry. It ain't a pleasant experience, that's for sure."  
  
_I can vouch for that, _Carol muttered.  
  
"You can get close to people without touching them, Rogue," Harmony said gently. "Just because you can't touch doesn't mean you have to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, it does," Rogue responded sharply. "Ah already took the life o' one person, Ah ain't gonna let it happen again. No matter what. An' if that means Ah gotta be on my lonesome, then so be it. Ah'm a big girl, Ah can handle bein' alone."  
  
_Ah've always been alone, _she added silently.  
  
"I'm sure you can," Harmony replied. "But you don't have to."  
  
"Ah don't fit in here," Rogue muttered. "Ah don't fit in anywhere, really."  
  
"Ah, but that's the beauty of this place, Rogue," Harmony said. "Of Lord Magneto's dream, even of your Professor Xavier's dream. Mutants who don't fit in anywhere else, fitting in among one another."  
  
Rogue pursed her lips stubbornly. "Ah can't touch anyone," she repeated again, as if that should explain everything.  
  
"That doesn't seem to bother young Gambit," Harmony said with a knowing smile.  
  
Rogue blushed, but didn't reply.  
  
"Just remember, Rogue," Harmony said softly. "We're all different. None of us is normal. That's why Lord Magneto is doing all of this. Why Charles Xavier founded that Institute of his. So that those of us who don't belong anywhere else, can belong together."  
  
With that, she slipped out of the room, leaving Rogue to contemplate her words.  
  
Sighing, Rogue turned to look out the window at the beach, where the boys were tossing around a football that they had found somewhere, probably something Magneto had allowed them to bring to keep the teenage boys from driving him crazy with their boredom.  
  
Maybe Harmony was right. Maybe she could fit in here, or at least try to. But at the same time she felt like she was betraying the Professor if she did so. Magneto was her enemy, the Professor's enemy. If she made friends with the Acolytes, was she betraying the Professor? The man who had taken her in, cared for her, given her a home and a family?  
  
_For the love of God, _Carol snapped. _You're stuck here, whether you admit it or not. Even if Magneto says it's your choice to come or go, he's not likely to let you leave now that you know where his base is. This Professor of yours seems like a good enough guy. He would want you to make the best of it. And if that means making friends with the freaking Acolytes, then that's what you should do already!   
  
_Rogue blinked, startled. _Ya think?  
  
_Carol rolled her eyes. _No, duh. Besides, the X-men didn't rescue you, Rogue. The Acolytes did. The least you could do to repay them would be not to act like a frigid bitch all the time.  
  
An' ya would know how one acts, wouldn't ya? _Rogue retorted sharply.  
  
_Damn right, I would, _Carol replied, choosing not to take the bait. _Now quit your complaining and stop feeling sorry for yourself already, and go outside and join the rest of those morons, will you? I'm bored and I've already read Interview with a Vampire, so if you don't, I'll ruin the whole book for you by telling you what happens.  
  
Alright, already, _Rogue cried in surrender. _Geez. Chill out, will ya?   
  
_Carol's only reply as Rogue headed for the door was to smile smugly.  
  
  
Translations:  
  
_merde_- shit  
_Mon Dieu- _My God  
_lâches_- cowards


	14. Atonement

****

**_Chapter Thirteen:  
  
  
_**"Like dis, _homme_?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it, man. Just keep your wieght centered and...never mind."  
  
Rogue burst out laughing as Remy toppled off of Evan's new skateboard, which Hank had picked up for him during the supply run to the mainland, and hit the pavement. Remy rolled to his feet, brushing off his duster. "Somet'ing funny, _chere_?" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered with a smirk. "You tryin' t' learn t' skateboard, swamp rat. It's a lost cause, sugar, ya might as well give up now an' save ya dignity."  
  
"What dignity?" St. John snickered.  
  
"I don' see you doin' any better, _mon ami_," Remy said dryly, eyeing the boy who had just recovered from a spill of his own a few moments ago.   
  
"At least I had the bloody sense to quit," St. John retorted. "How many times do you have to fall off of that thing before you realize Cajuns just weren't meant to ride skateboards?"  
  
"Remy like a challenge," Remy replied with a cocky grin. He glanced in Rogue's direction. "Ain't dat, right, _chere_?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fine. Keep fallin'. What do Ah care? Jus' don't come cryin' t' me when ya break ya leg o' somethin'."  
  
"Aww, come on, Rogue," Evan said. "It's perfectly safe. He won't get hurt. I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Oh, really?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow. "So ya knew what ya were doin' that time when ya tried to board down the railin' of the mansion steps? When ya fell off an' busted ya jaw wide open an' ya auntie had t' come an' bandage ya up? Ya knew what ya were doin' then?"  
  
Evan blushed. "Uh...yeah. I mean, sort of."  
  
"Sorta?" Rogue echoed skeptically.  
  
"It's perfectly safe," Evan insisted, this time directing his comment at Remy. "That was one time, a long time ago. Trust me, nothing can go wrong now."  
  
"Ten bucks says that the Cajun bloody well ends up in Harmony's med-room within the hour," St. John muttered.  
  
"Ah think ya wrong," Rogue replied with a smirk.   
  
"T'ank you, _chere_."  
  
"It won't take that long."  
  
Remy scowled. "T'anks fo' havin' faith in me, _chere_. _Bon pour vous connaître pensent tellement fortement à mes qualifications._"  
  
"Ah think very highly o' ya skills, swamp rat," Rogue replied wryly. "It's ya mental condition Ah ain't so sure about."  
  
Remy blinked, his lips parted in surprise. "_Vous parlez francais, fille?_"  
  
Rogue nodded smugly. "_Je devrais penser qui était évident, _swamp rat," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Dat's somet'ing t' 'member den," Remy muttered, and Rogue grinned. He'd obviously used the fact that none of the other Acolytes understood French to get away with saying things he wouldn't have been able to otherwise. But now that he knew Rogue could understand him, he was going to have to watch what he said around her.  
  
"If it makes ya feel any better," Rogue told him. "Ah don't speak Cajun or nothin'. Being from New Orleans, Ah figure ya must speak at least a bit o' it."  
  
Remy's smirk reminded her of the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. "Perhaps yes, perhaps _non_. Guess you gon' hafta wait an' see, _hahn_?"  
  
"Unless you would like for her to simply slap you and absorb that information from your brain," Piotr said evenly from his spot sitting under the tree beside Rogue.  
  
Rogue blinked, shocked to hear him speak, much less make a joke. When she looked over at him, though, she was delighted to see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She flashed him a broad smile. "Somehow Ah doubt he'd go fo' that, sugar, but between the two o' us, Ah figure we could always jus' beat it out o' him."  
  
Now Piotr did smile, a real, easy smile. "Yes, we could, couldn't we?"  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Remy protested. "No conspirin' 'gainst ol' Gambit, ya hear? Be hard enough tryin' t' deal wit jus' one o' you powerhouses. Don' need t' get trounced t' death by de both o' you!"  
  
"I think I'd pay good money to see that," St. John said with a smirk.  
  
Evan shook his head in amusement, obviously imagining what an interesting, not to mention quick, fight that would be. Remy was quick, agile, and his charged cards could pack a mean punch. But against Rogue and Colossus at the same time? He'd have his work cut out for him.  
  
"Come on, _homme_," Remy said, turning to Evan. "Let's get t' dis. Remy gotta prove t' de _p'tite femme_ dat he jus' as capable as de rest o' you X-men."  
  
Evan snickered, and Rogue raised an eyebrow inquisitively. He grinned wickedly. "Just thinking about him trying to keep up with one of Logan's Danger Room sessions."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "Ya right. That _would _be somethin' t' see, now wouldn't it?" She smirked at Remy. "Ya plannin' on tryin' t' board, swamp rat? Or are ya just gonna stand on it an' see what happens?"  
  
"You jus' watch, _chere_," Remy warned with a wink. "Dis ol' Cajun still got a few tricks up his sleeve."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but leaned back against the trunk of the tree to watch in amusement as Evan proceeded to try an explain the aerodynamics of skateboarding to Remy. If anyone could teach Gambit to skateboard, it would be Evan, but Rogue just couldn't see the handsome Cajun riding around on a skateboard.   
  
A motorcycle, definitely, but a skateboard?  
  
It was just too funny.  
  
A soft breeze washed over her, whipping her hair in her face lightly. Even before he spoke, she knew it was him. "Rogue?"   
  
She turned her head to eye the handsome boy with the silvery white hair, ignoring the way her heart fluttered when she saw those forlorn blue eyes. She didn't speak, she didn't trust her voice enough to even try, merely raised an eyebrow in a wordless question, pressing her lips together firmly. He knew her well enough to know that was a cue for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.  
  
Pietro shifted uneasily, sticking his hands in his pockets. In the jeans and the black top, he looked like the boy she had met so long ago, on that first day when Mystique had brought him to the Brotherhood. But looks could be deceiving, she knew. He wasn't the boy she had known back then, anymore than she was the girl she had been at that time.  
  
"Can we maybe take a walk?" Pietro asked, looking down at his feet instead of at her. "Together?"  
  
There was a quiet desperation in his voice, as if he was afraid she would say no. The thought had never even crossed her mind.   
  
She knew that Piotr was watching her, could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, but she ignored him. Wordlessly, she stood, dusting sand off of her clothes, and raised her haze to meet Pietro's. Silently, she stepped past him, the unspoken invitation for him to follow understood.  
  
Remy and Evan looked up from what they were doing, and even from a distance Rogue could see that they were both frowning. Neither of them liked the idea of her being alone with Pietro. Evan didn't trust him, didn't feel like she was safe in the speed demon's presence. Remy, well, even Rogue knew that the emotion that flickered across his face was jealousy. There was concern, too, but mostly jealousy. Not that she was surprised. Remy had lived with Pietro for a while now, he knew that the boy was no threat to Rogue. It was whether or not he was a threat to what Remy obviously felt for her that he wasn't sure of.  
  
She tossed them both a warning look that clearly read for them to chill out and relax, and not to follow them. Evan gave her a begrudging nod in reply, and Remy just offered his trademark grin in acknowledgment.  
  
Satisfied, Rogue started down the beach, Pietro in two a few steps back. They walked in silence until Rogue decided they were far enough away from the others that no one could hear them. She stopped and stared out at the waves rolling up onto the shore, waiting patiently for him to speak.  
  
He moved to stand beside her, following her gaze. After a long moment, her patience paid off. "I never meant for you to get hurt, you know," he said softly, not looking at her.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue replied evenly, and she did.  
  
"I didn't want anyone to get hurt," he said quietly.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Anyone?" she asked, a gentle challenge in her tone. "Not even Evan?"  
  
To his credit, Pietro didn't deny it. "I like to be the one to mess with Daniels," he retorted. "That's my job, nobody else's."  
  
"What 'bout Wanda?" Rogue asked.  
  
Pietro winced. "She must hate me, huh?" he asked. "Even more than she did before."  
  
"Most likely," Rogue admitted. "Not that ya can really blame her, can ya?"  
  
"No," Pietro sighed. "No, I can't." He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring out the horizon intently. "It used to be so simple, you know? Back when we were kids, we were inseparable. We were best friends, always wanted to do everything together, always finishing each other's sentences. We weren't just siblings, we were twins. A package deal."  
  
_Until ya father decided she was dangerous, _Rogue muttered to herself. She flinched slightly, pitying the girl. Having your own parent betray you like that...  
_  
_"Then our powers started to come out," Pietro said, a bitter edge to his tone. "And our father decided that Wanda needed to be locked away. For her own good, he said." He snorted, conveying what he thought about that. Rogue kept silent, but she had to agree with his opinion. "Part of the reason she hates me for it so much is that she thinks I stood by and just let him take her away."  
  
"Did ya?" Rogue asked, in that soft tone that meant she wanted the absolute truth.  
  
"Not exactly," Pietro replied, shifting uneasily. "I pleaded with him not to take her away. I begged, I cried, I screamed." He smiled faintly. "I even offered to never talk again."  
  
"Quite a feat fo' ya," Rogue commented.  
  
"Yeah," Pietro agreed in a wistful tone. "But I meant it. If he would have just let her stay, or sent me with her, I would have kept my word and stayed quiet."  
  
"But he didn't listen," Rogue said quietly.  
  
"No," Pietro said, shaking his head sadly. "He never does."  
  
"Did ya miss her?" Rogue asked curiously. "While the two o' ya were separated?"  
  
"Every day of my life," Pietro replied softly. "Without her, I felt incomplete. Like I'd been cut in half, you know?"  
  
Rogue didn't know, she was an only child, but she nodded anyway.   
  
"I asked about her all the time at first, but he got angry with me for it." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I think he felt bad, on some level at least, for what he'd done. I think he missed her, though he would never admit that." He kicked at the sand with his sneakered foot. "After a while, I just stopped asking. I never stopped wondering, though." He smiled weakly. "I used to dream up all sorts of dramatic rescues, where I'd break into the place they'd taken her, and free her. Then we'd run off and be together somewhere."  
  
"Did ya ever try?" Rogue asked.  
  
He shook his head. "My father knew me too well, I guess. He made sure I didn't know where they were keeping her."  
  
"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said quietly.  
  
Pietro nodded a little in acknowledgment. "I can see why she hates me, though. I'd hate me, too, if I were her."  
  
Rogue didn't miss the twinge of regret in his voice.  
  
They stood in silence for a long time, just staring out at the water. It was odd, really, to be that close to him, with him less than a foot away, and yet they had never been so far apart. Rogue closed her eyes, savoring the serene moment, the stillness that she knew was hard for Pietro, for someone who lived life five times faster than the rest of the world.  
  
The salty air stung her nostrils a bit, but it was the rich, musky scent that her mind recognized as Pietro that captured her attention. She could hear him breathing beside her, could practically feel his gaze tracing over the curves of her face. He was looking at her, she knew, she'd always been able to tell when he was looking at her.  
  
"I still care about you," he whispered, the wind carrying his words to her ears.  
  
"Ah know," she said, not opening her eyes. She wasn't sure she could keep the tears at bay if she did. She licked her lips slightly. "Ah still care 'bout ya, too."  
  
A long pause, then his hesitant voice asked, "Do you hate me now?"  
  
"No," Rogue answered quietly. "Ah could never hate ya, Pietro. Not even fo' this."  
  
"Do you think Lance and the other guys hate me?"   
  
Rogue shrugged slightly. "Ah don't know, Quickie. Ah can't speak fo' 'em. But Ah can tell ya this, they ain't gonna be f'gettin' 'bout this anytime soon. Ya betrayed them, Pietro. Ya betrayed us all."  
  
"I know," Pietro said softly. "And I'm sorry."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and glanced at him. "Did the high and mighty Pietro Maximoff just say he was sorry?" she asked lightly. "Ah think Ah may faint from shock."  
  
A ghost of a smile crept across his face. "Don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation."  
  
"Hate t' tell ya, sugar," she replied gently. "But that's already happened."  
  
"Yeah," Pietro sighed. "I know." He shook his head. "I'm not going to ask you guys for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. But I won't apologize for helping Magneto. I can't. He's my father."  
  
"Ya could have warned us," she admonished softly. "Ya could have given us some kind o' warnin'. Ya could have stayed t' help us, 'stead o' runnin' away."  
  
"I'm a runner, Roguey," Pietro replied, shaking his head sadly. "I always have been. That's my calling in life. It's what I do. I run."  
  
Rogue bit her lip. "Someone once told me, a while back," she began slowly. "That mah powers didn't decide who Ah was, didn't decide mah life for me. That it was mah decisions that decided that."  
  
"Hey, no fair using my own words against me," Pietro protested weakly.  
  
"Ya were right, though, Pietro," she told him. "Ya should listen t' ya own advice for once. Ya aren't as dumb as people take ya for."  
  
"I keep telling you, Daniels is crazy. Don't listen to anything he says about me."  
  
Rogue smiled weakly. Her smile faded, though, and she studied his profile for a moment. He really was handsome. That had the first thing she noticed about him the day they'd met. He was tall and thin, with a wiry muscularity. His silver-shot hair was a sharp contrast to his intense sapphire eyes, giving him a dangerous look that was terribly attractive.   
  
And he knew it, too. He knew he was good looking, and those looks had made life easy for him. That was part of the reason for his cockiness. But the other reason for his cockiness was much simpler. It was an act, a facade he kept up so people wouldn't see the insecurities he suffered, the hunger for attention. But the mask had cracks in it, if you knew how to look for them. And with all they had shared, Rogue had long since learned how to see past his facade. Pietro might act haughty and self-centered, because he was, but not nearly as much as everyone believed.  
  
"I know that you think I made the wrong decision," Pietro said. "I know you think I was wrong. Maybe I think so, too, but that doesn't matter."  
  
"What does matter, Pietro?" she asked.  
  
He blew out a breath of air. "He's my father, Rogue. No matter what, he's still my father."  
_  
_When she remained silent, he turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye, a troubled look about his handsome features.  
  
"I care about him, Rogue. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I can't help it."   
  
"Ah never that said ya shouldn't, sugar," she replied. "He's ya father. Ah understand that. He's family."  
  
They stared at one another for a long moment, and she could feel his eyes memorizing her features, as they had done so many times in the past. "It hurt when you left us," he confessed quietly. "More than I thought it would."  
  
"It hurt me, too," she admitted softly.   
  
Another long moment of silence. Rogue watched him quietly, watched the flickers of emotions dancing through his eyes. His face remained expressionless, as always, but in his eyes she saw a glimmering of pain. "I'm going to try to talk to Fred sometime soon. But I wanted to talk to you first."  
  
"Figured since Ah already beat ya senseless once Ah was less likely t' do it again?" Rogue drawled weakly.  
  
Pietro smiled faintly. "That's part of it." He sighed, and looked up at her. "I know that saying I'm sorry isn't going to make what I did okay."  
  
"Ah ain't sure anythin' can," she replied quietly.  
  
"Fair enough," he said, turning his gaze back to the endless sea in front of them. Rogue wondered how he'd managed to stay still for so long. She knew that this was a record for him. He usually couldn't stand still for more than a few moments. That he was making an effort to do so told her that he really was sorry.  
  
Not that sorry meant anything. She'd been sorry about a lot of things in her life. About Cody, about Carol. But like Carol had said, being sorry doesn't help. Being sorry can't change the past.  
  
No matter how badly you wish it could.  
  
"Rogue?" Pietro asked, his voice timid.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are we still friends?"  
  
"Ah dunno know, Pietro," she answered honestly. "Ah jus' dunno."  
  
They stood there for some time after that, just staring out at the ocean in silence.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Bon pour vous connaître pensent tellement fortement à mes qualifications_- Nice to know you think so highly of my skills.  
  
_Vous parlez francais, fille?_- You speak French, girl?  
  
_Je devrais penser qui était évident_- I'd think that was obvious   
  



	15. Complications

****

**_Chapter Fourteen:  
  
  
_**Rogue picked at her food at dinner, not really feeling that hungry. She didn't talk at all, and barely noticed when people tried to get her attention. She didn't hear what they said, she just nodded absently. Still, somehow she had noticed the worried little looks Remy kept tossing her way from across the table.   
  
She excused herself halfway through the meal, quietly climbing the stairs and heading to her room. It wasn't until she turned around to shut the door behind her that she realized Remy had followed her.  
  
"What do ya want?" she asked wearily.  
  
"T' talk," he answered, stepping past her into the room. He didn't glance around, which didn't really surprise her. She knew he'd been in her room before, courtesy of the book he'd left for her. What did surprise her was that he made himself at home by dropping down onto the bed, leaning his head against the wall.  
  
"Ya said ya wanted t' talk," she said sharply, trying not to notice how comfortable he looked there on her bed. "So talk."  
  
Remy looked up at her, his red on black eyes full of concern. "You okay, _chere_?" he asked. "You didn' say not'ing durin' dinner, an' yo' eyes look troubled."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah'm fine," she lied. "Jus' tired."  
  
He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Really," she insisted.  
  
"Okay, den," he said, pulling out his deck of cards and beginning to shuffle them. "So you ain't upset about anyt'ing dat Pietro might have said den?"  
  
_Good Lord, _Rogue thought. _Is he always this persistent?  
  
What about this observant? _Carol added, speaking for the first time in a few hours. She had remained silent during Rogue's conversation with Pietro, though Rogue knew that she had been hoping Rogue would have at least decked him once or twice.  
  
To tell the truth, Rogue had given the idea serious consideration.  
  
"Ah don't wanna talk 'bout Pietro," she snapped sharply.  
  
He shrugged. "Dat's alright, den. We talk 'bout somet'ing else if you like. But Remy t'ink it be good fo' you t' get it off yo' chest. It pretty obvious dat somet'ing went down between de two o' you. Maybe you feel better if you tell ol' Remy 'bout it, _hahn_?"  
  
Instead of answering, Rogue turned her attention to the window, staring intently out at the starry sky outside. She forced herself not to look at him, even though she knew he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes raking over her, and it took all of her control not to blush.  
  
_Ah swear, Ah'm gonna smack him one day, _she muttered to herself.  
  
_I think it would do him some good, _Carol replied. _That boy is too full of himself. With good reason, of course, he is really good looking-  
  
Isn't he? _Rogue said with a mental sigh.  
  
_Oh, brother, _Carol rolled her eyes. _Not this again.   
  
Be quiet, would ya? _Rogue replied.  
  
_Gladly, _Carol said with a smirk. _I'll leave you two alone, then. Not that you can really do anything, anyway...  
  
_"_Chere_?"  
  
Only then did Rogue realize Remy had been speaking. She shook her head, then turned to look at him. "Sorry, did ya say somethin'?"  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "Dat girl fillin' yo' head wit talk 'gain?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. What did ya say?"  
  
"Remy ask if the li'l speed demon said somet'ing dat needs t' be taken care o'," Remy repeated, and Rogue understood the offer behind those words.  
  
"Nah," she said, shaking her head. "It wasn't anythin' like that. It was jus'..."   
  
"Jus' what, _chere_?"  
  
"Jus' he makes me so angry," Rogue confessed through gritted teeth. "Ah mean, Ah understand, Ah guess, about his father an' all, about why he felt like he needed to be on his side. But the way he went about it...spyin' not only on us, but on the Brotherhood, sellin' out his own friends..." She clenched her fists as her side. "Lord, Ah wanted t' belt him good when Ah was standin' out there with him, an' all he was doin' was tryin' t' say that he was sorry."  
  
"But sometimes an apology jus' not enough t' cut it,_ non_?" Remy said gently.  
  
"Especially when Ah can't be certain that he means it," Rogue sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "Ah used t' be able t' read that Boy so easily, but now...it's like he's a whole different person than the boy Ah used t' know."  
  
"People change," Remy said with a shrug. "What can you do except go 'long wit' it? Either he's still de same Pietro or he's not."  
  
"It ain't that simple," Rogue replied, shaking her head.  
  
"_Au contraire_," Remy retorted with a faint smile. "It is dat simple, _chere_. When you get right down t' it, either you gon' fo'give de boy, or you ain't. Either you hate him, or you don'."  
  
"Ah don't hate him," Rogue said softly. "No matter how much Ah wish Ah did."  
  
_No matter how much you should, _Carol growled.  
  
Rogue sighed, shaking her head slightly. "It's jus' kinda stressful, that's all. Confusin', too. Bein' betrayed by someone that ya trusted, someone that ya..." she trailed off, closing her eyes against the hot tears of anger welling there.  
  
"Oh," Remy said, a strange hitch to his voice. He hesitated, then asked, "De two o' you were close den?"  
  
"Yeah," she answered quietly, a bitter edge to her tone. "_Were_. A long time ago."  
  
"How close?" Remy asked, an uneasiness to his tone that took Rogue a moment to decipher, and when she did she had to force herself not to smile.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and studied him for a moment, trying to decide how to answer that. "We were never more than friends if that's what ya mean," she assured him, and she saw the relief in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it. "Ah cared fo' that boy, an' I know that he cared fo' me. Maybe we coulda been somethin' more, if Ah'd stayed, if things had been different. Maybe not, who knows?" She eyed him curiously. "Ah used t' live with him an' the other Brotherhood members. Did Magneto tell ya'll that?"  
  
Remy nodded. "De boss man, he mention somet'ing 'bout it, but Remy, he don't usually pay de man too much 'tention."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue smiled. "Can't say Ah blame ya fo' that, sugar."  
  
"Remy t'ink he like dis 'sugar' better dan de swamp rat," Remy said with a grin.  
  
"Don't get cocky, Cajun," she retorted. "It ain't reserved exclusively for ya. T' me, ya'll always be a swamp rat."  
  
"Den I guess,_ chere, _you gon' stay de river rat,_ non_?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya gonna drive me crazy, ya know that?"  
  
"I do my best, _p'tite_," he replied dryly. "But de real test is t' see if I can do de same t' Magneto, eh?"  
  
"Ah think ya a li'l late for that," Rogue replied sarcastically.  
  
Remy grinned. "Dat a good point. He can be one crazy _homme_."  
  
"Then why do ya follow him?" Rogue demanded.  
  
Remy shrugged. "Why not, _chere_? De rest o' de world, dey don' want not'ing t' do wit us. Magneto, he tryin' t' change all dat. Tryin' t' create a world where de likes o' us can live among de humans an' not have t' live in fear o' persecution."  
  
"The Professor wants that, too," Rogue told him. "But he don't believe we can ever hope t' achieve that by goin' around an' strikin' fear in t' the hearts o' the rest o' the world. He thinks that Magneto is only goin' t' make things worse."  
  
"An' what do _you_ t'ink, _chere_?" Remy challenged evenly, his eyes searching hers with an intensity that made her shiver.  
  
"Ah think hatred can only bring more hatred," Rogue replied, not tearing away her gaze. "Ya can't gain peace by wagin' war. Not with this."  
  
"An' if dey don' leave you no choice?" Remy shot back. "If dey start a war an' bring de war t' you, den what, _p'tite_? What you gon' do den?"  
  
"People ain't goin' t' start a _war_, Gambit!" Rogue cried. "Is that what Magneto's been tellin' ya is gonna happen? Remy, people ain't like that. They ain' t goin' t' launch a full scale war on us for bein' who we are. An' if ya believe that, then ya bein' naive."  
  
"Maybe you de one bein' naive, eh, _chere_?" Remy replied shortly. "You saw de new reports. You seen de protests, heard de t'ings does people are sayin' 'bout us. You t'ink we can jus' sit down an' talk it out wit' dem? Dat dis whole mess can be resolved wit' peace talks an' pacifism? Den you either be naive or plain foolish, girl."  
  
Rogue growled. "Ya can't judge the whole human race on the actions an' words o' a few, Remy. Not all humans feel that way 'bout us, an' all o' this is new t' them. Give them time an' they'll cool down."  
  
"Yo' right 'bout one t'ing, _chere_, dis is all new t' dem," Remy said, shaking his head. "But it only gon' get worse from here. Dey not understand us, dem. Dey never will, neither, cuz dey don't wan' t'!"  
  
"People can change, Remy," Rogue snapped, glaring at him. "Ya just gotta give 'em a chance. Ya can't go runnin' 'round blowin' things up an' expect for people t' accept it. All that'll do is make 'em think they're right 'bout us!"  
  
"An' what's gon' t' make dem t'ink dat dey aren't?" Remy challenged. "_Chere_, it don' matter what we do, what we decide. They not ever gon' t' 'cept us. We on our own, _chere_, an' we gotta do what we gotta do t' survive."  
  
_Would you two just shut up already?! _Carol cried in frustration._ All this senseless bickering is giving me a headache! It doesn't matter, really, anyway, because the human race sees us as a threat, Rogue, and they're going to do what they think is necessary to deal with such a potential threat. Face it, your Professor has a nice dream and all, but it's just not realistic.  
  
_"Shut up!" Rogue cried, her eyes stinging with tears. "It is so! It is so realistic! The two branches o' our species can learn t' live t'gether! Ah know we can! Because if we can't..." she swallowed hard, her voice hoarse. "If we can't, then everythin' Ah stood for as an X-man would be a lie."  
  
"Carol?" Remy asked softly, with a gentleness that both surprised and comforted her.  
  
She nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice to speak at the moment.  
  
He studied her for a moment in silence, then pushed up from the bed and made his way over to her, his duster billowing out around him. Instinctively, she took a small step back.   
  
He noticed, and frowned. "You don' hafta do dat, _chere_," he said quietly. "I ain't gon' hurt you none."  
  
"Ah know ya aren't," she replied honestly, fidgeting with her gloved hands. "It's me hurtin' ya that has me worried. Ah've spent mah whole life bein' paranoid that Ah'm goin' t' accidentally brush up against someone an' drain 'em, an' then you came along an' ya just don't seem t' care 'bout my mutation an' all, an'...well...it's kinda scary."  
  
"Why's dat, _chere_?" he asked.  
  
Rogue looked away. "Most people try t' stay as far away from me as they can. Always 'fraid they might touch me by accident or somethin'."  
  
"Remy not afraid, _chere_," Remy assured her softly, and Rogue found herself suddenly aware of, and uncomfortable with, just how close together they were standing now. She wanted to step back, but she found she couldn't. Her head told her body to move, but her feet just wouldn't listen.  
  
"Ah..." she rasped, looking away. "Ah...please don't look at me like that."  
  
"Why not, _chere_?" he asked in a soft, husky voice that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Because Ah can't touch ya," she whispered. "An' if ya keep lookin' at me like that, Ah'm afraid Ah might forget an' do somethin' stupid."  
  
She was expecting some cocky comment about how that didn't worry him, or for him to ask her what kind of stupid thing she meant, but to her surprise, he didn't. He stepped away from her, though he made no secret about the fact that he didn't really want to, and changed the subject smoothly. "You t'ink you got all de stuff you gon' need, _chere_?" he asked, looking around the room. "Magneto don't know not'ing 'bout no teenage girls an' what dey need. Harmony a bit too old t' know fo' sure."  
  
"It's alright," she replied. "Ah got everythin' Ah need, really. Harmony an' Hank picked me up some clothes that fit better, stuff more t' mah likin' and all, so Ah'm good." She smiled faintly. "Though Ah would kill for some other shoes. These boots are comfy, but let me tell ya, ya wear 'em for months at a time, an' ya'd be ready t' chuck 'em, too. An', Lord, it's been months since Ah've been able t' wear my makeup."  
  
"Remy t'ink you look better wit'out de makeup, p'tite," Remy told her with a smile. "Yo' much too pretty t' be coverin' up yo' face like dat."  
  
Rogue blushed. "Ya know, ya really are just too charmin' for ya own good, ya know that?"  
  
"I t'ink I heard dat a few times. Mostly from dis pretty little _femme_ who t'ink she know every'ting. De real bossy type, _vous savez_?"  
  
"One o' these days, Cajun, ya gonna get whatcha deserve."  
  
Remy grinned. "Dat's what I'm countin' on, me."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Au contraire-_ on the contrary_  
vous savez?_- you know?


	16. Unexpected

****

**_Chapter Fifteen:  
  
  
_**She didn't see Remy at all the following day. When she woke up, he and the other Acolytes were already gone, off on some mission for Magneto.  
  
Rogue was surprised at just how quiet the house was without the boys around to make noise. Evan and Fred were there, of course, but they both slept in late, and she was the first one downstairs for breakfast. When she entered the room, Mr. McCoy was leaning over the stove, cooking a pan full of eggs and humming to himself. It was such a simple moment, so reminiscent of the mornings back at the mansion when Rogue wouldn't be able to sleep and would rise before the others to find Hank cooking and Ororo making coffee. She half expected to see Logan sitting at the table, reading the paper, and for the Professor to roll into the room a moment later and comment on how good everything smelled.  
  
But that didn't happen, of course. It never would. The mansion was destroyed. Logan was a prisoner of Operation: Wideawake. No one knew what had become of Ororo and the Professor.  
  
Wordlessly, Rogue had helped Hank with breakfast, making sure that there was enough for Fred. Thankfully, she had lived with the large boy at the boarding house, and she knew how much it took to fill him up. When Hank had seen how many eggs she'd set aside for the Blob, though, his eyes had gotten so wide it was almost comical.  
  
Evan and Fred had stumbled down after a while, the aroma of bacon and eggs being too tempting to withstand any longer. The four of them had eaten in comfortable silence, and when they'd finished, Hank had taken two plates to the door of Magneto's lab. Harmony had emerged in a white lab coat and taken them from him with a tired, but sincere smile.  
  
Hours later, Harmony and Magneto had yet to come out of the lab, and Rogue was beginning to wonder just what the Master of Magnetism was doing down there. Apparently, she wasn't the only one.  
  
Evan stared intently at the door leading down to the lab, a curious look on his face. He'd been staring at it for the past few minutes, and Rogue was getting annoyed. If he didn't say something soon, she was going to have to smack him.  
  
They'd spent the day on their own for the most part, each just relaxing and enjoying some time to themselves. Rogue had taken her book back out onto the roof and stretched out in the sun for a bit while she read. Her skin was already darker than it had ever been before, a nice tan settling in on her once pale complexion. She had to admit, she rather liked it.   
  
She wondered if Remy would, and then wanted to smack herself for thinking such things. It didn't matter if Remy liked it or not, they were enemies, she would not fall for him. Besides, she couldn't touch him, or anyone else for that matter, so what was the point in letting herself feel anything for anyone anyway?  
  
Evan and Fred had watched television for most of the day, and Rogue marveled to herself at how well they could get along when they weren't on opposing teams. She doubted that they would become best friends or anything, but stranger things had happened. After all, once upon a time Evan and Pietro had been friends, back in their youth, before things got so complicated.  
  
Hank had read a book that he had found somewhere in the house, probably from Magneto's study. The blue furred teacher had made himself at home in one of the large armchairs, and had been content to stay there reading for most of the day.  
  
Rogue had finished her book, though, during the afternoon, and had gotten bored since the sun had dipped down behind the clouds. So she had gone back into the house to find Evan and Fred, and settled down on the couch to watch the movie they were watching on the WB.   
  
Evan, however, wasn't watching the television, he was staring at the door leading to Magneto's lab, an impatient expression on his face. He wanted to know what was going on down there, and it was driving him crazy not knowing.  
  
_Geez, _Carol groaned. _Why don't one of you just ask already?! What's the worst Magneto will do? Tell you it's none of your business?!  
  
Ya never know, _Rogue replied._ He might kill us if we get nosy.  
  
So? _Carol demanded shortly._ It's not like he can do any worse than that. Besides, a few weeks ago you were actually looking forward to dying. Why do you care?  
  
_Rogue gritted her teeth, but didn't answer.  
  
_Oh God, _Carol rolled her eyes. _That Cajun?! Is that why you want to live now? Because some idiotic prettyboy has shown a bit of interest in you? It's a passing thing, Rouge, it always will be. That's all it can ever be. You can't touch anyone. Ever. No guy is going to ever want to stick around.  
  
_In her heart Rogue knew that she was right. What guy would want to be with someone he could never touch? But knowing it was true didn't take the sting out of Carol's words, in fact, it made them hurt even more.  
  
_Jus' shut up, _she snapped.  
  
_Aww, did I hit a nerve?_ Carol snickered. _Poor Rogue, she can't ever touch anyone. Well, what about poor Carol, who can't even live in her own body anymore? Huh? What about her?!  
  
_Rogue closed her eyes tightly, focusing hard on brining up her mental shields. It took a few moments, but she managed to do it, and Carol's shrill protests were smothered out into a barely audible, muffled sound like humming.   
  
Rogue let out a soft groan of relief, which drew Evan's attention away from the door as he turned to look at her, a concerned look on his face. "You okay, man?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "Carol was jus' bein' a bit loud, but Ah'm fine now." Seeing his skeptical expression, she smiled faintly to reassure him. "Really."  
  
He nodded, satisfied, and glanced back at the door again. "What do you think he's doing there?" he asked, and she was glad someone had finally voiced what they were all thinking.  
  
"Who knows," Rogue said with a shrug. "The man is crazy. Ah'm sure he's down there doin' whatever it is that mad supervillains bent on takin' over the world do in their spare time."  
  
"Maybe he's making cookies," Fred said with a wistful smile.  
  
Evan and Rogue exchanged amused glances. "I doubt that, man," Evan replied. "Somehow I just can't see Magneto baking."  
  
"Ah dunno," Rogue retorted with a smirk. "It makes sense. Why else would he have a secret lab? So no one can see him walkin' 'round in his li'l white apron."  
  
Fred and Evan both laughed, and even Rogue had to grin at the image that popped into her head of Magneto running around the kitchen checking on timers and tasting his concoctions to be sure they were just right. It would be a sight to see, although Rogue wouldn't dare to try and eat anything that he cooked. She'd tasted some of Pietro's attempts at cooking back when she lived at the Brotherhood house, and if Magneto's culinary skills were anything like his son's, she'd be better off starving.  
  
"Rogue?"   
  
She turned to look at Fred. "Yeah, sugar?"  
  
He bit his lip, a hesitant flicker in his eyes. "What did Pietro say to you the other day on the beach?"  
  
From the way Evan sat up straighter, it was obvious the two of them had discussed asking her already, and that they'd probably speculated on what might have been said between the former gothic beauty and the quickfooted charmer. Rogue sighed, shaking her head. As much as she would have rather not talked about Pietro, she knew she had to. They had a right to know, after all. He had betrayed them, too.  
  
"He wanted t' try an' make me understand," she told them, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Wanted t' explain why he'd done the things that he did an' all."  
  
_As if any amount o' explainin' could undo what he did, _she thought bitterly.  
  
"And what was his excuse?" Evan asked with a snort.  
  
"He didn't make one," Rogue replied simply. " He says he can't apologize fo' what he did, cuz he did it fo' his father. Seemed ready t' jus' accept responsibility fo' his actions."  
  
"Pietro? Take responsibility for something?" Evan scoffed. "Yeah, right, man. He's never taken responsibility for anything in his life."  
  
Rogue was surprised when Fred didn't come to his teammate's defense, but then she realized she shouldn't be. Pietro's betrayal had hurt the other boy deeply. _Though prob'ly not as deeply as it did Lance, _she mused to herself. Lance and Pietro had been close, like brothers, it would be a long time before the mutant known as Avalanche was willing to even think about forgiving him.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "He jus' wanted us t' know that he didn't do it because o' any dislike fo' us. He did it fo' his father. He wanted us t' understand that, t' understand all o' it."  
  
"All of it?" Fred echoed with a confused frown.  
  
"About Wanda, about his father. About himself." She shook her head, her chest aching. "He says didn't really anyone t' get hurt, that it was jus' about Magneto an' all..."  
  
"And he's always had father issues," Fred finished for her with a mutter. "He's always wanted that man's approval, his entire life, and he's never gotten it."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Mystique an' the Professor both wanted Magneto outta the way, an' Pietro took that as wantin' him dead. Now Ah know the Prof didn' want him dead, Magneto used t' be his friend. The only way he'd want him killed was if there was no other way. Ah can't speak fo' Mystique, no one ever knows what she's after until she tells ya herself."  
  
_Or until she blows up ya home, _she added with a silent growl.  
  
"That's for sure," Fred grumbled darkly.  
  
"So all of this was because he wanted to protect his old man?" Evan demanded angrily, obviously eager to steer their focus away from Mystique.  
  
"All o' this because he wanted t' protect his father," Rogue agreed bitterly.  
  
"Some father," Fred scoffed. "He treats Pietro like crap, only shows up when he wants something. He doesn't care about him, or about Wanda. What kind of father uses his son and locks his daughter away in a mental institution?"  
  
"A really screwed up one, man," Evan replied.  
  
"Ya can say that again," Rogue murmured.  
  
"Like father, like son, huh?" Evan asked with a scowl. "Bet the little jerk doesn't even regret what he did, does he?"  
  
Rogue swallowed. "No," she answered quietly. "Jus' the way it went down."  
  
"Same old Pietro," Fred said with a scowl. "He never did regret anything he did."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed, averting her gaze. "Same old Pietro."  
  
They sat in silence for a long moment, each caught up in their own thoughts and reflections. Rogue felt a heaviness in her chest that she didn't like, but she couldn't ignore. Pietro was the same boy she had known in some ways, and that was exactly the problem. If he'd changed completely, she would have been able to just write him off completely, but he hadn't. Somewhere inside of him that cocky, hyper boy with the flashy bravado and sensitive demeanor hidden underneath it still existed. The boy that she had called friend.  
  
The only question was, was there enough of that boy left for her to forgive him?  
  
Rogue didn't know, and, quite frankly, she didn't feel like pondering it over right then. Dealing with Pietro was hard, it was complicated.   
  
She wanted more than anything for things to just be simple for a while.  
  
"Ya know," she said thoughtfully, eager to change the subject. "Ah think it would be kinda nice if we actually had some real food for dinner t'night, what about ya guys? Harmony isn't much o' a cook, an' she's been real busy." She stood up, smiling. "What do ya say? Think Ah should whip us up somethin' that's more than jus' edible?"  
  
"That would be sweet, man!" Evan cried, a hopeful grin on his face.  
  
"Maybe you could make some of that cornbread that you used to make back home?" Fred asked hopefully, his mouth watering.  
  
Rogue smiled, remembering how Fred had always gobbled down her cooking, how Todd had always tried to sneak a taste before it was done, how Pietro had zipped around the kitchen asking what she was doing every time she moved. Only Lance had been patient enough to wait until she was done. He would sit at the table reading a comic book or something, ignoring the others and their irritating antics, until she announced that dinner was ready. In some ways she'd felt like they were playing house sometimes, and she was the mother, Lance the father, and Pietro, Todd and Fred their three messed up children.   
  
_Oh God, now that is a scary thought, _she moaned to herself, shuddering slightly.  
  
"Sure thing, Freddie," she said aloud with a small smile. "Ah think Ah can manage that. It might be a nice li'l surprise fo' the Acolytes t' come home an' find themselves an actual meal waitin'."  
  
"I highly doubt any of them can even boil water," Evan muttered.  
  
"Maybe even the ol' fleabitten carpet himself will sit down and eat," Rogue said. "'Stead of goin' off on his own t' hunt."  
  
"Yes, but do we really want him to eat with us?" Evan asked. "His table manners have gotta be worse than Blob's, man!"  
  
"Yeah," Fred said, either not offended or not catching on. "Sabertooth isn't exactly what I'd call an ideal dinner guest."  
  
"No, he ain't," Rogue agreed with a wicked smirk. "But maybe Ah'll add a li'l extra somethin' t' his. Say arsenic, perhaps?"  
  
Evan snorted, rolling his eyes. "He'd smell it, remember? Enhanced senses and all?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Back t' the drawin' board then. Ah guess if we can't kill the fleabitten carpet, we'll hafta settle for annoyin' the hell outta him."  
  
"You like to live dangerously, don't you?" Evan asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
Rogue grinned at him. "O' course Ah do, sugar. An' ya do, too. After all, we're X-men."  
  
"You're lunatics, is what you are," Fred admonished dryly. "Both of you."  
  
"Hey, you try living with Wolverine for a while and then we'll talk," Evan retorted.  
  
"No, thanks," Fred grunted. "I think I'd rather be stuck living with Sabertooth."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Why is that?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Fred asked. "All those danger room sessions of yours that Wolverine runs? At least Sabertooth would just kill me and get it over with."


	17. Vistor

****

**_Thanks for all the reviews, guys :D Glad to see everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it ;) The following chapter is kind of short, but there will be another one up tonight, so look for a longer one then. Enjoy!  
~BQ  
_****  
Chapter Sixteen:_  
  
  
_**The Acolytes didn't get back in time for dinner, but Rogue was nice enough to leave some food for them in the refrigerator. She'd made more than enough for even Fred to be full, so there was plenty left over for Remy, St. John and Pietro.   
  
And Sabertooth, too, if he decided to act somewhat human and eat human food. Though Rogue was skeptical he was capable of acting human at all.  
  
Hank had been surprised to learn that she could cook, and even more surprised that she was actually quite good at it. Rogue had just smiled ruefully when he jokingly scolded her for keeping that bit of information to herself. Harmony had been relieved that she didn't have to cook that night, and had thanked Rogue profusely for doing the job for her. Even Magneto had managed to compliment her on her culinary skills, though she had to force back a snicker as his words brought back the mental image of him in a little white apron.  
  
Dinner conversation had been pleasant enough, she supposed. Hank had commented that school should have been starting soon, and Evan had declared that at least there was a bright side to all of this-they didn't have to take classes anymore.   
  
Magneto had taken that cue to remind them, however, that school would not be safe for them anymore. Not now that their secret was out. It was all Rogue could do when he said that not to jump over the table and slam him into the wall. It was, as she pointed out in a quiet, steady tone, his fault that their secret was out. Astonishingly enough, he had conceded her point, and had even apologized for the necessity of using them in his plans.   
  
Not that an apology meant anything, of course, but Rogue and the others were still surprised, and a long moment of shocked silence had fallen across the table until Harmony had engaged Hank in a conversation about something or other having to do with Chemistry.  
  
The rest of the meal had gone smoothly after that, with Magneto discussing Asteroid M with Hank, who was fascinated with the idea of a base on an asteroid. For Rogue, who had been a prisoner on that asteroid, the idea was less than appealing, but she managed to remain silent through the discussion.  
  
When they'd finished eating, Harmony had roped Evan and Fred into doing the dishes, and, with much nudging from Hank, they had agreed. Magneto had disappeared back down into his lab, and Harmony and Hank had settled on the couches to watch the evening news, so Rogue found herself able to slip upstairs unnoticed.   
  
Tired, she had changed into the black pajamas that Hank had gotten for her when he and Harmony went into town. She didn't even want to know how he had disguised himself, which she knew he must have, since she hadn't see any reports of giant blue apes on the news. Maybe Magneto had given him an image inducer, like the one the Professor had given to Kurt. She didn't know, and she didn't give it much thought, because that would have led to her inevitably thinking about Kurt and she wasn't in the mood to cry herself to sleep that night.  
  
Normally it took a while for her to fall asleep, but sleep had come easily that night. Maybe it was because she'd spent so much of the day laying on the roof in the sun, she didn't know. She only knew that minutes after she laid down in bed, she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
She dreamt for a while, of friends she had lost, of family she would never find again. She'd had some pretty awful nightmares since learning of the destruction of the Institute, but, thankfully, tonight her dreams were pleasant. Pleasant, but sad, for even in her dream she knew that she wasn't really out by the pool playing volleyball with the others. The pool was gone, so was the volleyball court. And Scott and Bobby couldn't be splashing each other, because they were both dead.   
  
Still, as terrible as she would feel when she recalled the dream the next day, it was nice to see their faces, to be home, if only in her dreams. Because it was only in her dreams that she could ever go home again. Her home was gone.  
  
But in her dreams, it was still standing, and their lives were back to normal, back before Magneto had interfered. Jean, Tabitha, Kitty and Amara were lounging by the pool, reading magazines and giggling at the stupidity of the boys in the pool. Kurt, Roberto, Ray and Jamie were having a competition to see who could do the best cannonball off the diving board, and, naturally, Sam beat them all, effectively soaking all of the girls in the process.  
  
Ororo and Logan watched, amused, as the girls chased Sam around the yard, yelling and brandishing their wet magazines like weapons. Xavier and Hank were playing chess off on the patio, casting glances every once and a while at the water basketball game going on in the pool.  
  
But it was just a dream, and dreams were never real, no matter how much she wished they were.  
  
She slept soundly for most of the night, but her sleep was disrupted sometime hours after she'd fallen asleep, when she heard her door creak open ever so gently. She had always been a light sleeper, awakening the moment anyone stepped foot in her room. It was a reflexive instinct for the life she lived, one both impressive and sad at the same time. At the Institute, Logan would go around at night, after everyone else was asleep, and prowl the halls one last time to be sure everything was right. He would always open her door just a crack to peer in at her, to make sure she was alright. Whether or not he knew that she was awake, she had no idea. No one else knew about his nightly rounds, and he never mentioned it to her, so she had never said anything about it.  
  
She doubted he wanted anyone thinking he'd gone soft or anything.  
  
She was laying on her side, her back to the door, so she didn't roll over, just laid there in silence, listening carefully. Soft, light footsteps traveled across the room and she felt a presence drawing near to her bed. She tensed slightly, careful to keep her breathing even and shallow, but ready to react if there was any danger.  
  
_What is it? _Carol asked tensely, and Rogue didn't bother trying to block her out. Right now she had more important things to worry about.  
  
_Ah dunno yet, _she replied shortly. _Now hush up, will ya, so Ah can hear what's goin' on.   
  
Somebody has a nasty temper when they lose sleep, _Carol muttered.  
  
Rogue ignored her as a quiet ruffling sound filtered into her ears. From the shadow playing across the wall, she knew the person was sitting something down on the floor next to her chair. Her bed tipped slightly as the figure lowered himself down beside her, and she relaxed as she recognized the rich, spicy scent.   
  
_Oh, puh-lease, _Carol groaned, rolling her eyes, more than a little annoyed now that she knew there was no threat. _I get woken up in the middle of the night for this?!_  
  
_Danvers, would ya jus' shut up fo' once?! _Rogue snapped, struggling to keep her heart from pounding or a sigh from escaping her lips as she felt him lean close to her.  
  
A hand touched her hair gently, and she felt the soft cloth of gloves touch her hairline. "_Sommeil bien, ange,_" he whispered huskily in her ear, his voice fraying with exhaustion, a weary edge to his breathing.  
  
Rogue couldn't help wondering just what he'd done that day to make him so tired.  
  
_Magneto's dirty work, no doubt, _Carol muttered.  
  
Rogue didn't argue. She had a feeling that Carol was right.  
  
Another soft creak sounded as he quietly rose and started back across the room, moving as quickly and lightly as a ghost. The door shut silently behind him, and Rogue waited until she heard the door down the hall open and close before she opened her eyes and rolled over in bed.  
  
_What the hell was that all about? _Carol wondered curiously.  
  
_Dunno, _Rogue answered, her tone easier now that she didn't have to worry about him hearing her heart pounding. _But Ah'm gonna find out._  
  
She slipped out of bed, her bare feet touching the cool wooden floor, sending a shiver through her entire body. On the floor beside her chair was a paper shopping bag, from some store that she couldn't make out the name of in the dark. Not that she was naive enough to think that he had actually bought anything from the store anyway.   
  
He was a thief after all.  
  
Curious, she moved across the room and knelt down on the floor, opening the bag as quietly as she could, so as not to wake anyone up. She peered down into the bag, and what she found inside almost made her burst out laughing.   
  
It was full of shoe boxes.   
  
_He remembered, _she thought, smiling faintly to herself. She shook her head slightly, and tipped over the bag gently, letting the three boxes clatter softly to the floor. She lifted the lid off the first box, and her smile turned into a full grin at what she found. Inside was a pair of small, black sandals. Oddly enough, they were exactly the right size. She opened the second box to reveal a pair of black and white sneakers. The other two boxes both contained boots, one pair brown and one pair black, but unlike her X-men boots, they were casual, built for comfort instead of performance.  
  
_Shoes? _Carol echoed incredulously. _The moron wakes us up in the middle of the night because of shoes?!_  
  
_Hush, _Rogue said, her eyes brimming over with happy tears. She wiped them aside with the back of her hand, her heart soaring like it never had before as she looked over the four pairs of shoes in front of her, all of them the perfect size. She didn't wonder how he knew what size to get, there were just some things about that boy that you were better off not even trying to figure out.  
  
_Ah can't believe he went an' got me shoes,_ she thought with a soft laugh.   
  
She glanced over her shoulder at the closed door, a smile creeping onto her lips. "Remy," she whispered, a wave of warmth washing through her. "What am Ah goin' t' do with ya, ya swamp rat?" she mused aloud, gentles fondness working its way into her voice.  
  
_I'm sure he could come up with a few ideas, _Carol replied dryly. _But, oh, wait, none of them would work, would they? Because you can't touch him.  
  
_At that moment, though, that hardly mattered at all.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_Sommeil bien, ange_- Sleep well, angel


	18. Reflections

**Chapter Seventeen:_  
  
_**  
She wore a pair of her new shoes the next day.   
  
Since it was sunny out and pretty humid, she wore the sandals, with a pair of black jean shorts and a tank top. She'd gotten pretty comfortable wearing normal clothes, since all of the boys kept a respectful distance so she wouldn't be uneasy. She was grateful for that, because in the tropical heat it would have been stifling to have to wear pants and a long sleeved shirt.  
  
She had been going to wear a black tank top, but Carol had, of course, muttered that she needed to add some color to her wardrobe. To shut the other girl up, Rogue had donned a green one, instead, and all of the boys had commented on how nicely it brought out her eyes.  
  
_I told you, _Carol had declared triumphantly.  
  
Rouge had decided to merely ignore her.  
  
They were all gathered outside on the beach, relaxing in the sand. Magneto had no need of his Acolytes today, so the boys-with the noticeable, and somewhat welcome, absence of Pietro-were enjoying their time off basking in the sun. Fred was leaning against the base of a tree, Piotr doing the same nearby, but Evan, Remy and St. John were propped up on their elbows, faces tilted up towards the sky, letting the sun's rays warm their skin.  
  
Rogue was sitting with them, far enough apart that she didn't have to worry about one of them shifting and accidentally touching her, and she found she could not help watching Remy. She hadn't seen him like this before, completely relaxed with not a single worry or concern, just enjoying the moment. He had his eyes closed, but somehow she knew that he was aware of her watching him. He didn't seem to mind, which pleased her, so she continued to trace his features with her eyes, drinking him in.  
  
_Oh for the love of- _Carol began, but never got to finish her sentence, because Rogue immediately brought up her mental shields to block the other girl out. She was getting better at it, and even though it still took a great deal of concentration to get her shields up, she found it was easier to keep them that way now.  
  
Maybe practice did make perfect. She could only hope, anyway.  
  
"Dis be de life, eh, _chere_?" Remy drawled with a cocky little smile, not opening his eyes. She wondered if he knew how handsome he looked when he smiled like that. She decided he probably did, it was Gambit, after all. "De sun be shinin', the waves be rollin', the breeze is nice an' cool. What mo' could one ask fo'?"  
  
_Freedom? _Rogue answered to herself bitterly, but didn't say that aloud. Everyone was enjoying themselves right now, why spoil the mood?  
  
"A girl could go fo' a drink," she replied instead. "Somethin' tropical, since we're out on the beach an' all. With one o' those weird li'l umbrellas in it an' everythin'."  
  
Remy opened his eyes, giving her a wicked look that made her heart skip a beat. "Why, _chere_, you a li'l young t' be drinkin', don' you t'ink?"  
  
"Ah could say the same t' ya, swamp rat," she retorted smugly. "Last Ah checked, ya were only a year older than Ah was. And that in no way makes ya legal."  
  
"De rules, dey meant t' be broken, _non_?" Remy said with a grin.  
  
"I think I'd pass on alcohol if we had any," Evan said with a grimace. "I remember what happened the last time I drank even a sip, man. The school gym got torn to pieces."  
  
Rogue blinked and turned to fix him with a sharp glance. "Ya'll were drinkin' on the night o' the school dance?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Evan gave her a sheepish glance. "Uh, yeah," he admitted. "Ray and I."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, forcing herself not to think about the fact that Ray had been among those killed in the mansion's explosion. That would only lead to a dark place that she didn't want to go to right then. "Go figure it would be Beserker who goes lookin' fo' trouble. As if we don't get enough o' it as it is."  
  
"Hey, man, _we_ weren't the ones who caused the trouble that night," Evan protested, giving her a pointed look. "It was the elf who was responsible for that one."  
  
_An' how much Ah'd give t' see his face right 'bout now, _Rogue thought, somehow managing to keep the flicker of sorrow that washed through her from showing on her face.  
  
"That was one night I would like to forget," Fred grumbled. "Little freaky dinosaurs trying to eat you is not what I call a fun evening."  
  
"Dinosaurs?" St. John echoed with a snort, not bothering to open his eyes. "What were you mates high on?"  
  
"Nothing," Evan barked out a dry laugh. "We got to meet some real live dinosaur type monsters that night, man. They just came out of nowhere, and ended up terrorizing the whole dance."  
  
"They didn't come out of nowhere, Daniels," Fred grunted, popping a handful of chips into his mouth from the bag beside him. "Your little blue friend Kurt brought 'em along."  
  
"By accident," Evan snapped defensively. "He didn't know that it would happen."  
  
Remy turned to raise an eyebrow at Rogue. "Dat de kind o' t'ing you kids at dat Institute do fo' fun on a Friday night, _chere_? Get chased by monsters?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Rogue replied with a faint smile. "Ya'd be surprised how many times things like that have happened t' us. An' how many times our school gym was destroyed."  
  
"Happened like, what, four times last year?" Evan mused.  
  
"Sounds about right," Fred said with a nod. "The first time was when Kelly became the new principal and Lance decided to give him a nice little welcome."  
  
"That wasn't funny, though, man," Evan replied, though he couldn't help smiling at the memory. "Kelly would have been squashed if Jean hadn't used her telekinesis to knock the scoreboard aside."  
  
"But would that have been so bad?" Fred snickered. "He was a creep!"  
  
"Ah think he got what he deserved anyhow, Fred," Rogue assured him. "He's goin' t' need a lot o' therapy after that dance. Not only did he see monsters appearing out o' thin air an' tryin' t' eat his students, but Ah think he got a glimpse o' Kurt teleportin' him an' Amanda outta there. Poor guy's probably had a mental breakdown by now."  
  
"Dis Kurt sound like he caused quite a bit o' trouble dat night," Remy commented.  
  
"It wasn't his fault," Rogue said quickly, feeling the need to defend her friend. "His power is teleportation, he teleports through another dimension. Somethin' went wrong an' he left a tear behind between that dimension an' ours, lettin' the monsters escape into our world-"  
  
"And right into the center of our school, man," Evan finished.  
  
Remy blinked. "Dat not good."  
  
"Ya think?" Rogue asked dryly. "We had t' use our powers to beat 'em, an' even then we were hard pressed t' do so."  
  
"Hey, we helped, you know," Fred reminded her indignantly. "You X-geeks weren't the only ones fighting the monsters. The Brotherhood took some down, too."  
  
Ignoring the X-geeks remark, Rogue smirked. "No, _Tabby_ took some down. You boys jus' watched. At least Lance ran 'round with us tryin' t' get rid o' em before they could hurt anybody."  
  
"He was biased," Fred scoffed. "He would have followed his precious Kitty into hell if he thought she was in danger." He rolled his eyes. "He is so whipped."  
  
"He's in love with her, ya big lug," Rogue replied, reaching over to smack him lightly with a gloved hand. She didn't need to watch her strength with him, Fred was strong enough that she couldn't really hurt him unless she wanted to. "An' Ah think it was sweet o' him t' stay with her. He didn't want her t' get hurt or nothin'."  
  
"Oh, not you, too," Evan moaned, shaking his head in exasperation. "Man, do you have any idea how much I've had to listen to all that talk about how romantic the whole Kitty and Lance thing is? Between Jubilee, Amara and Rhane, I've heard enough about the 'power of love' to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Tabby's the same way," Fred grunted. "Always smacking us around for giving Lance a hard time about dating the enemy. You'd think if she liked Kitty so much, she would have stayed at the mansion!"  
  
"Datin' de enemy?" Remy asked curiously, looking at Rogue.  
  
"Lance is the leader o' the Brotherhood," Rogue explained, purposely ignoring the significant glance he tossed her way. "Kitty is an X-man, mah roommate back home. They went t' the same school back in their home town, an' Lance tried t' get her t' partake in some trouble with him."  
  
"Now that you mention it, he really does have a track record for demolishing school property, doesn't he?" Evan said, tilting his head thoughtfully.  
  
"When Jean an' the Professor recruited Kitty," Rogue continued, ignoring him. "Mystique recruited Lance. Though we was always fightin' one another, somehow the two o' them fell in love with each other, an' it jus' got really messed up."  
  
"Lance got soft," Fred muttered. "He kept little Pretty Kitty safe during that fight where we kicked your asses at the mall!"  
  
"You didn't-" Evan began, his eyes flashing.  
  
"_Wanda_ kicked our asses, sugar," Rogue corrected with a light chuckled that eased the tension. "That girl is a one-woman army."  
  
"Kinda like you, _chere_?" Remy said with a lopsided smile.  
  
Rogue ignored the way her stomach fluttered when he smiled at her like that. "Now, Ah suppose," she conceded. She smiled broadly, eyeing Fred with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "If Ah'd had all these powers back then, that fight would have gone down differently, that's fo' sure."  
  
"We would have still won!" Fred insisted, folding his arms over his chest and raising his chin defiantly.  
  
"Maybe," Rogue shrugged, her lips curving into a small smirk. "But Wanda would have been the only one still standin'. The rest o' ya boys would have been laid out flat within the first few minutes."  
  
St. John snickered. "I don't know about that, girl. Blob here looks pretty hard to knock over."  
  
"Yeah," Fred said with an arrogant grin.  
  
"Freddie?" Rogue said in a low, overly sweet tone. "Ya saw what Ah did t' Pietro. Would ya like fo' me t' try out mah new powers on ya, too, sugar?"  
  
"That's okay," Fred said, wincing. "I think I'll just take your word for it."   
  
"A wise decision," Piotr commented, his eyes still closed.   
  
"Ah like this fella," Rogue said with a grin, winking at Colossus, who seemed to know and smiled slightly. And she did like him. Though he never spoke much, when he did, he was always polite and kind. Not at all the type of person she would expect to find working for Magneto.  
  
Then again, Remy wasn't exactly the kind of person she would have pegged for an Acolyte, either.  
  
"At least Wanda never destroyed the school," Evan pointed out. "Can you imagine how much damage _she _could have done at that dance?"  
  
Rogue winced at the thought.  
  
"Especially if she'd had one of her little episodes," Fred muttered, and Rogue decided she probably didn't even want to know.  
  
"The dance was a disaster even without Wanda's help," she reminded them. "Though Ah guess we shouldn't be surprised. Even when we try t' have a normal evenin' out, somethin' always comes along t' remind us that we _ain't_ normal. We never will be."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Evan sighed, kicking at the sand at his feet with a frown on his face. "That night was a mess. And I'd finally gotten the courage to ask Tina Rowels to go with me, and she agreed, and, of course, the dance gets ruined."  
  
"At least you had a date," Fred grumbled. "I had a Tabby."  
  
"At least ya'll got t' dance," Rogue said quietly, staring intently at the grains of sand at her feet. "Not like Ah could have anyway, what with mah power an' all, but still."  
  
No one replied to that, which didn't surprise her. She looked up, and, seeing the crestfallen expressions on all their faces, she hurriedly changed the subject, as much for her own benefit as for theirs. The last thing she needed was anyone pitying her.   
  
She hated pity.  
  
"But Ah really do feel bad fo' ya, Freddie," she said, putting on the fake smile she had perfected over the years. Only Logan ever seemed able to see through it. "Ah saw the dress Tabby was wearin' that night. She looked like a cross between a circus performer an' some kinda hooker. Definitely not the most fashionable choice she's ever made. Kitty an' Ah thought she'd come dressed in a Halloween costume."  
  
Evan laughed. "Kurt thought she'd come wearing a circus tent." He sighed, lowering his eyes. "I miss that fuzzball."  
  
"Me, too," Rogue said quietly, sighing as she turned her gaze back out to the ocean. "Me, too."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, and Rogue's thoughts began to drift, as she knew the eventually would, back to her fallen friends again.  
  
That train of thought, however, was broken abruptly when a spray of sand hit her in her face. She cried out in surprise, jumping to her feet. Sputtering, she wiped at her mouth, spitting out the sand, and glared at Remy through the white strands that had fallen across her face.   
  
He grinned at her playfully, a dark glimmer of amusement in his eyes.  
  
St. John was laughing, but Evan and Fred recognized the look on her face and knew better than to be that stupid.  
  
"This means war, Cajun," Rogue warned, dropping to her knees and scooping up a handful of sand to hurl at him. He tried to dodge, but she'd anticipated that, and he got hit squarely in the face by her second handful.   
  
Rogue grinned triumphantly as Remy spat out sand, eyeing her mischievously.  
  
"Dat wasn't nice, p'tite," he told her, smirking.  
  
"Never claimed t' be nice, swamp rat," she retorted dryly.  
  
"_Non_, don' s'pose dat you did. Dat's okay, though, cuz what Remy about t' do, not dat nice, either."  
  
Rogue's sixth sense tingled, and she propelled herself sideways, but not in time, and Remy kicked a large cloud of sand up at her that swirled around her, stinging her eyes and making her cough.  
  
This time, the boys did laugh, but Rogue paid them no attention.  
  
"Remy LeBeau!" she shrieked, but she couldn't help laughing, "Ah'm gonna kill ya!"  
  
Remy smirked. "T'do dat, you gotta catch me first, _chere_," he snickered, and took off down the beach at a dead run.  
  
Growling, Rogue started after him, then stopped, smirking. "Oh, that won't be a problem, at all, Cajun. Ah got an advantage ya f'got 'bout."  
  
"What's that?" Evan asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Swamp rats can't fly."  
  
And with that, she took off into the air, and took up chase, the laughter of Evan and the others wafting through the air behind her.


	19. Trust

**Chapter Eighteen:  
_  
  
_**_"Réveillez-vous, le bel..."**  
**_  
Rogue stirred slightly in her sleep, rolling over in her bed and blinking into the darkness of her room. A pair of gleaming red eyes stared back at her, and she yawned softly. "Remy?" she asked sleepily. "That you?"  
  
"Yeah, _chere_," he whispered back. "It's Remy."  
  
"What are ya doin' here?" she asked groggily, blinking so that she could see him better. In the dark of her room, his face was bathed in shadows, but she could make out the outline of a broad grin on his handsome features.  
  
"Wanted t' show you somet'ing, _p'tite_," he answered softly. "Come on outta dere from under does covers. Remy got somet'ing he want you t' see."  
  
_What is up with that boy and waking us up in the middle of the night?! _Carol demanded sleepily, her tone beyond irritated._  
_  
Rogue groaned and yanked up her mental shields, building a wall between her and Carol. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the other girl right then. As soon as she had blocked Carol out, she looked up at Remy. "Can't it wait till mornin', sugar?" she asked with another yawn. "It's the middle o' the night. Ah'm exhausted."  
  
"You be glad, _chere_," Remy told her with a cocky smile. "You got my word on dat."  
  
"Remy," she protested hoarsely. "Ah'm tired. Ah don't feel like-"  
  
"Please, _chere_?" he asked, flashing her a ridiculously charming smile that made her resolve melt. The kind of smile that ought to be made illegal. "It mean a lot t' me if you do."  
  
Groaning, Rogue threw back her sheets in resignation and swung her legs over the side of her bed. "Where are we goin'?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Outside, on de beach," Remy answered, offering his hand to help her up. She glanced down, just to be sure she had her gloves on, then let him pull her to her feet. "It be quicker if we go out de window," he told her. "You can float yo'self down, right, girl?"  
  
Rogue nodded sleepily.  
  
"Good," Remy said, and with that he slipped out the second-story window. Rogue blinked, startled, and hurried over to peer outside just in time to see him drop lightly to the ground. "You comin', _chere_?" he called up with a grin.  
  
_He would make a horrible X-man, _Rogue grumbled to herself as she climbed out onto the roof. _Logan would go nuts tryin' t' keep him locked in at night.  
  
_Sighing, she stepped off the roof and let herself float gently down to the ground, her bare feet touching down on the warm sand. Remy had moved down closer to the water, and was staring out at the ocean, his back to her.  
  
Rogue paused for a moment, watching him stand there before the dark, rolling waves, the slight breeze ruffling his hair ever so faintly, and it brought a small smile to her lips.  
  
Shaking herself out of her reverie, she half-walked, half-floated over to him, and called softly, "What are we doin' out here anyway, swamp rat?"  
  
"You 'member how earlier you said you wished dat you'd gotten t' dance at dat crazy dance yo' school had?" Remy asked, turning to face her, and only now did she notice that he wasn't wearing his normal sleep clothes, but his uniform, which appeared almost black in the dark of the night.  
  
"Remy, what-" she began, confused.  
  
"Y'said dat you wan' dance," Remy said with a roguish grin, taking her gloved hand in his. "So we gon' dance."  
  
"What?" she cried, startled. "Remy, are ya crazy?"  
  
"_Oui, chere_," he responded with a lopsided smile. "Crazy 'bout you."  
  
Rogue's cheeks turned pink, and she lowered her eyes as Remy pulled her towards him, ever careful not to touch his skin to hers. Now she saw why he'd worn his uniform, since the pants kept his legs safe and the shirt allowed her to press close against him without worrying. It didn't matter that his sleeves left most of his arms bare, because she had on gloves, and the lightweight pajamas she wore shielded her arms from coming into contact with his.  
  
Remy wound his fingers with hers, taking her other hand and placing it on his shoulder. Rogue flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. "Don' worry, _chere_," he told her softly, his eyes boring into hers. "Remy trust you."  
  
Those words meant a lot to Rogue, more than she could ever express, so she merely nodded.   
  
"Gon' put my han' on yo' hip, 'kay, _p'tite_?" Remy asked, his devilish eyes bright. "Don' go gettin' any crazy ideas an' knock Remy's head off or not'ing, 'kay?"  
  
Rogue didn't reply, and Remy took that for permission, so he carefully placed his gloved hand on her side, his palm pressing gently into the curve of her hip. Rogue drew a soft breath at the feel of his hand, and swallowed, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable.  
  
"Remy trust you, _chere_," Remy whispered, the look he gave her nothing short of intense. "Now can y'trust Remy?"  
  
Rogue licked her lips. "Always, Remy," she rasped softly, and she meant it with all her heart. It didn't matter that he was the enemy, that he worked for Magneto, that she barely knew him. For some unexplainable reason, she trusted this man with her life.   
  
Maybe the reason for that wasn't so unexplainable, but she certainly didn't want to think about it right then. It was entirely too complicated.  
  
Remy grinned. "Dat makes Remy happy, _p'tite_," he said, and began to twirl her in time to an imaginary beat.  
  
Rogue laughed softly as he led her through the steps, finding that it was actually quite easy, and surprisingly fun. Remy was a good teacher, and dancing had always come naturally to her. Irene used to say that she had gotten it from her mother.   
  
Remy spun her across the beach and the waves lapped up over her ankles, her feet kicking up sprays of water, and she laughed as she came to a stop. Remy moved towards her again, slashing slightly as he followed her into the water, neither of them caring that their clothes were getting wet in the ankle-deep water. Grinning, he intertwined his fingers with hers once more. Rogue could not help the warmth that spread through her entire body at his touch, and Remy noticed the faint blush that crept across her cheeks. "Yo' cute when y'blush, _chere_," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.   
  
"Really?" Rogue replied dryly to cover the pleasure those words sent through her. "Well, don't tell anyone. Don't want ya ruinin' my reputation none."  
  
Remy chuckled and began to turn in the water, humming softly to himself as they splashed lightly. Rogue couldn't help smiling, he was just too cute when he did that. She studied his face while they danced, memorizing the curves of his handsome features. She didn't know why it was so important to her that she remember every detail about this man. Maybe it was because she was afraid that someday she would have to leave him, that the X-men would come for her, or that Magneto would send him off somewhere, and she'd never get to see him again.  
  
The thought was unbearable.  
  
"What's wrong, _chere_?" Remy asked softly, his breath spilling onto her bare neck. She shivered at the sensation, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
"Ah'm confused, Remy," Rogue admitted in a soft whisper.   
  
"About what?" he asked gently, not slowing in their movements in the slightest.  
  
"About Magneto, about mah friends, about mahself." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Mostly, though, about ya."  
  
"Oh," was all Remy said, in a quiet tone. He glanced down for a moment, then raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively. "What dere t' be confused 'bout, _chere_?"  
  
"Everythin', Remy, everythin'," Rogue answered with a gentle sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "It ain't supposed t' be like this between us, Remy. We both know that."  
  
"Why's dat, _chere_?"   
  
"Ya work fo' Magneto," she replied softly. "Ah work fo' the X-men. If they were here, they'd have a fit that Ah was 'consortin' with the enemy', so t' speak."  
  
"But dey ain't here, _chere,_" Remy said gently, lifting her chin with a gloved finger. His dark eyes were softer than she'd ever seen them as he gazed down at her. "An' Remy is."  
  
"It's jus'..." Rogue swallowed. "Ah'm scared, Remy, an' Ah don't like bein' scared."  
  
"Who does, _p'tite_?" Remy replied with a faint smile. "But y'don' got t' be scared, _chere_. Remy protect you."  
  
"Ah don't exactly need much protectin', ya know," she reminded him lightly, flashing him a weak trace of a smile. "Ah can take care o' mahself."  
  
"Remy knows dat, _chere_," he replied with a grin. "But he can' help it none. Instincts o' a t'ief an' all. Protect what is valuable."  
  
Rogue blushed again, and shook her head in amusement. "Such a charmer, Remy LeBeau. Ah don't know why Ah put up with ya."  
  
"Must be love, _chere_," Remy said with a cocky grin. "Gotta be love."  
  
"Don't flatter y'self, sugar," Rogue retorted with a snort, but she wasn't that sure he was wrong.  
  
Neither, apparently, was he, because before she knew what was happening he was leaning towards her, his lips hovering over hers. She blinked in alarm and started to pull away, but he held her in place with a gentle, but firm grip. "Do you trust me, _chere_?" he asked again, his voice husky and intense.  
  
"Ah do, Remy," she replied hoarsely. "But it's jus' that Ah-"  
  
"Shh," Remy said, pressing a gloved finger to her lips. "It be okay, chere. I promise you dat. I want dis."  
  
"Ya don't know what ya askin'," Rogue rasped, her lips trembling slightly. "Ya kiss me an' ya gonna end up on the ground unconscious."  
  
"Dat my risk, _chere_, my choice," Remy replied, his breath spilling onto her lips. "I gon' kiss you now. If dat ain't okay wit' you, girl, den you better back away now."  
  
Rogue swallowed, but didn't move. Remy grinned and ducked his head down to press his lips to hers. Rogue blinked, startled, and had the urge to pull back, but she forced herself to ignore it, closing her eyes and savoring the ever so brief moment of contact between Remy's lips and hers.  
  
"Dere," Remy rasped, pulling back and flashing her a weak smile, swaying on his feet. "Dat wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
She never got to answer, because he fainted before she could open her mouth, but she couldn't help smiling as Remy's memories wept through her. His past was a blur, secrets and pain filing away in the back of her mind, his thoughts blurring with her own. The one thing that stood out clearly, though, was his emotions, and the intense feelings her harbored for her.   
  
He was scared, too, by these new feelings, for he'd never felt this way about a girl before. He'd had plenty of girlfriends, kissed lots of girls, but never had any of them ever had the impact she'd had on him during their first meeting. He'd been as dazed by her as she'd been by him.  
  
And now? After getting to know her, after becoming closer to the untouchable? He knew what he wanted, and he was determined to go after it, regardless of her mutation.  
  
Rogue felt tears well up in her eyes. "Stupid swamp rat," she muttered as she knelt beside him, her eyes glowing red. "Didn't anybody ever tell ya not t' fall fo' a girl that ya can't touch?"  
  
Still, she couldn't help the trembling smile that crossed her lips as she carefully scooped him up in her arms, and floated up to his window to deposit him gently on his bed. She pressed her fingers to her lips, then touched them to his. "_Bonne nuit, beau," _she whispered. "_Merci du baiser."_  
  
When she fell back asleep that night, the smile was still on her lips.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_Bonne nuit, beau_- Goodnight, handsome  
_Merci du baiser_- Thank you for the kiss


	20. Amends

****

**_Chapter Nineteen:  
  
_**  
"This is the best part, mates! Neo really kicks some ass in this scene!"  
  
Rogue ignored St. John's excited babbling, sighing deeply as strong, gloved fingers wove their way through her hair, and tilted her head up to smile at Remy, who was sitting on the couch behind her. He winked down at her, then turned his attention back to the movie playing on the television screen.  
  
Leaning back against his legs, Rogue rested her head against his knees. After hearing the kids complaining so much about having nothing good to watch on television, Hank and Harmony had somehow convinced Magneto that they needed to go into town and find some movies for the teenagers to watch. Rogue had a feeling Magneto had only consented to keep them from bothering him.  
  
Not that she minded. After all, it got her a couple of movies to watch.   
  
Currently, they were on their third one of the morning.  
  
The day had started rather early, when St. John had woken her up by banging on her door at dawn, urging her to come downstairs so they could watch movies. Yawning, she had complied, even though she was still a little tired. After all, it wasn't like she could exactly yell back that she was too tired since she'd been out dancing on the beach all night.  
  
She'd followed him downstairs in her pajamas only to find the others were already waiting, sprawled out around the room. Fred had been dozing in the large arm chair, and Evan and Piotr had been sitting on the floor, watching some show while they waited for her to join them. Remy had taken over the couch, and the grin he'd flashed her as she entered the room had made her heart skip a beat. He'd gestured for her to sit near him, so she'd taken the spot on the floor at his feet, letting St. John have the other side of the couch.   
  
It had not gone unnoticed when Remy reached down and took her gloved hand in his. St. John had grinned, Piotr had actually smiled, and Evan had waggled his eyebrows at her comically. Only Fred didn't seem to care, but Rogue had a feeling that was because his attention was focused solely on the bag of miniature powdered donuts at his feet.  
  
"This movie rocks!" Fred cried, munching on his snacks, as Neo launched himself off a roof. "I wish I could that."  
  
"Oh please," Rogue scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Ah _can_ do that, sugar. An' ya can lift a semi, remember? Mutants? That ring a bell?"  
  
"Hush up, _chere_," Remy retorted, using his fingers to tilt her head back to look at him. He grinned down at her, his eyes warm and teasing. "Let de big boy have his dreams,_ hahn_?"  
  
Rogue stuck out her tongue at him before turning back to the television.  
  
Remy chuckled, a rich, deep sound that made her smile to herself.  
  
"You think maybe Keanu Reeves is a mutant?" Fred pondered aloud.  
  
Rogue had to laugh softly at that. It was good to see Fred in a good mood today, particularly considering what had happened earlier this morning.  
  
With Pietro.  
  
She glanced towards the door, as if she could see past it, but of course she couldn't, so she resigned herself to biting her lip anxiously. Pietro had come in a while back and quietly asked to speak to Fred alone. The larger boy had agreed and gone off with him for a while. When they'd returned, they hadn't said anything, but Rogue had sensed that they had at least gotten some things straight between the two of them. That wasn't much of a surprise, since Pietro had told her that he would talk with Fred at some point.  
  
What was a surprise, though, was when he'd shifted uneasily and mumbled a request to see Evan outside for a bit.  
  
The two of them had been gone for about half an hour, and Rogue was starting to get a little worried. After all, with those two, for all she knew they might have killed each other by now.  
  
_Ah don't know whether t' be glad that Pietro seems t' want t' apologize t' Evan, too, or worried that he's tryin' t' get in t' our good graces fo' his Daddy's purposes, _she thought, sighing. Things with Pietro, though better than they had been, were still so complicated.  
  
But if they could at least get to the point where they could all be in the same room together without the tension, then she supposed it didn't matter what his motives were.  
  
_As long as he doesn't betray you again, _Carol said bitterly.  
  
_Ah doubt he will, _Rogue replied.  
  
_How can you be sure?  
  
_Rogue offered a mental shrug. _Ah can't. But Ah know Pietro, an' he knows me. An' he knows what Ah'll do t' him if he does.  
  
What _we'll _do, you mean, _Carol corrected.  
  
Despite that fact that she silently, conceded the point, Rogue couldn't help the way her stomach tightened at those words. It was just yet another reminder that her life would never be normal again, that she would never be normal again. Trask had forced her to steal Carol's life, maybe even her soul, and it was her penance that she would forever be two people trapped in one body.  
  
_Ah swear t' God, _she growled to herself. _If Ah ever get mah hands on Trask, Ah'm gonna kill him.   
  
I'll help, _Carol offered darkly.  
  
Rogue smiled faintly. _We could trap him in one o' those cages o' his, lock him in with all the mutants he's got trapped in there.   
  
_Carol snickered. _He wouldn't last five minutes in there.  
  
No, _Rogue agreed._ He probably wouldn't.  
  
_The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she looked up to see Evan walking back into the room, his face expressionless. Behind him was Pietro, and the speed demon's features conveyed a slight uneasiness as he stepped into the room.  
  
Piotr and St. John glanced up at him, then went back to watching the movie, not at all bothered by his presence. Remy titled his head to watch Rogue, waiting for her reaction. Likewise, it seemed, Fred and Evan both glanced towards her expectantly.  
  
Pietro shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.  
  
_Guess it's up t' me, then, _Rogue thought with a sigh. She flashed Pietro a weak smile. "They got "_The Matrix_"_. _Ah figure Lance would be thrilled that Ah finally agreed t' watch the damn thing."  
  
Pietro flinched slightly at the mention of his former leader, his former friend, then smiled faintly at her. "It drove him crazy that you said it was a stupid movie."  
  
"Ya can watch it with us if ya want..." she offered flatly/  
  
Pietro shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm, uh, tired. I'm gonna get some sleep, I think. You know, stuff to do and all."  
  
_He doesn't feel comfortable around you any more than you do around him, _Carol commented. _Thank goodness for that.  
  
_Rogue didn't reply. Part of her was glad he'd declined, Carol was right, she didn't feel completely comfortable around him yet. But the rest of her was a bit chaffed that Pietro obviously didn't want to be around her, either.  
  
_Oh, he wants to, alright, _Carol said with a snort. _He just doesn't want to be where he isn't wanted. Can't you tell?  
  
_Licking her lips slightly, Rogue studied Pietro intently. Now that she was looking for it, she could tell. His gaze kept darting towards the door, and he looked almost skittish, like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
"Maybe tomorrow, then?" Rogue replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, maybe," Pietro said, nodding absently. He lifted his head and for a moment their eyes met. And, as had happened so many times over the years that she had known him, Rogue felt as if she could see into the very depths of his soul.   
  
Pietro's eyes were the most brilliant blue that she had ever seen. She'd always thought his eyes looked like two intense chips of sapphire. But what was most striking about them was the way that they conveyed emotions, the way that she could look into them and know exactly what it was he wanted to say without him ever having to even open his mouth.  
  
She swallowed hard at what she saw there, suddenly aware of just how close she was sitting to Remy, and that his fingers were still tangled in her hair.   
  
_Oh my God, _Carol groaned. _What is wrong with these guys?! Are all of the men in your life like this?  
  
Not now, Carol, _Rogue rasped in reply.   
  
Surprisingly enough, Carol fell silent.  
  
Rogue leaned forward, and away from Remy, not tearing away her gaze from Pietro's. "I hope you'll join us sometime, then," she said quietly, meaning more than just to watch a movie.  
  
His eyes told her that he knew what she meant. "I might," he said softly.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Okay, then."  
  
"Yeah, okay, then," Pietro agreed.  
  
She watched him slip out of the room, then sighed, leaning back against Remy's legs, closing her eyes. Things really were just too complicated. She was living in the base of her greatest enemy, making nice with his henchmen, _falling_ for one of his henchmen, the human race had exiled her and her kind, she had no family anymore, and she had absolutely no idea how she felt about Pietro anymore.  
  
Or how she wanted to feel about him.  
  
God, her life was really screwed up as of late.  
  
"_Tout bien avec vous_, girl_?_" Remy asked quietly, his fingers resuming their soft caresses of her hair. Rogue sighed, leaning into his touch.   
  
"Ah dunno, Remy," she admitted softly. "Ah jus' dunno."  
  
**  
Translations:**  
  
_Tout bien avec vous?_- Everything okay with you?


	21. Gift

**Chapter Twenty:_  
  
  
_**Rays of golden sunlight danced across the surface of the water, flickering over the ripples like fireflies against a night canvas. The waves rolled gently against the shore, crashing softly as they broke, sending light sprays of foam across the sand.  
  
The warm summer air was cooled by a gentle sea breeze that tousled her hair slightly. Rogue sat alone on the beach, watching the water in silence, enjoying the moment of tranquility. For she knew that it wouldn't last.  
  
Since the day that Magneto's Acolytes rescued her from Trask's base, she'd been recuperating well, getting a lot of rest, eating real food for the first time in months, smiling sometimes, even laughing. She was actually beginning to feel like her old self again.  
  
Except she wasn't her old self anymore, was she? She wasn't Rogue the X-man. She wasn't the quiet, sarcastic goth girl who shared a room with Kitty and bickered endlessly with Jean. She wasn't Carol Danvers, either, though, despite the memories in her head that begged otherwise.  
  
She didn't know who she was now.  
  
And things kept getting even more complicated with each passing day.  
  
When she'd first arrived at Magneto's base, when she'd first laid eyes on his son, the first thing she had done was attack. It had been pure instinct, three months of anger and pain bottled up within her, like a lit fuse.   
  
After so many weeks to calm down, to reflect back on it, Rogue knew one thing for sure. There was no way in hell she regretted it. Not after what Pietro had done to her, to all of them.  
  
Still, though, she found that her hardened anger towards the silver haired mutant was softening more and more as time went on. She cared about him still, no matter how much she wished she didn't.   
  
But she didn't trust him.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
And she probably never would again.  
  
Sighing, she glanced around at her surroundings. The private island offered an endless stretch of beach against the quiet, crystal blue water. She hadn't ventured farther than the immediate area around the base, so she didn't know what the rest of the island looked like, but Remy had told her there really wasn't much to look at. Magneto had a few storage bunkers around, but they were impossible to get into, the locks keyed to his unique DNA.  
  
Not that Rogue cared much about any of that. Magneto was right about one thing, she had nowhere to go. The Professor was still missing, and she didn't know when, or if, they'd find him. And until they did, there was no point in her making any sort of move against Magneto. Besides, as much as she loathed to admit it, Rogue was beginning to see that there was more to Magneto than the cold mutant terrorist she had always taken him for.  
  
Evan and Hank seemed to be realizing the same thing. They'd gotten comfortable here, let their guards down enough that they allowed themselves to act civil, even polite in Hank's case, to Magneto. They were both trying to make the best of their time on the island.  
  
But sometimes she would catch them looking out at the ocean, a sad look on their faces, and she knew that they were thinking about the others. Magneto had given them plenty of freedom, they could wander around as much as they liked. He didn't have to worry about them trying to escape. Where were they going to escape to?  
  
The mansion had been destroyed. They had seen as much on the news footage Magneto had taped. That had been months ago. Magneto had searched for the Professor, but to no avail. There were no signs of the others, either, not even of the Brotherhood, and that was concerning.  
  
Rogue, Hank and Evan were refugees. They had no home, not really. So they stayed with Magneto, because they had nowhere else to go. Not that she was entirely sure Magneto would have let them leave if they'd tried. They knew where his base was, after all.  
  
It wasn't that bad, she supposed, being stuck there on the island with Magneto and the Acolytes. Mainly because of Gambit. Since the day he had broken her out of her dark, damp cell, he had gone out of his way to make sure that she was comfortable, to make sure she was doing alright. He'd gotten her books and shoes during his trips to the mainland, and he'd done dozens of little things to make her smile.   
  
_Like that night we danced under the stars, _she thought with a smile.  
  
Remy was extraordinarily handsome, a fact that Rogue was growing more and more aware of every day. She was also growing more and more aware of the fact that his feelings for her ran deeper than platonic friendship. He wasn't afraid to touch her, like most people were. He would finger her hair, squeeze her gloved hand in his, rub her back through the clothes Magneto had provided for her. It was getting harder and harder for Rogue to deny her feelings for him.  
  
And the worst part was she didn't want to deny them. Since her powers had first manifested, Rogue had gone out of her way to push people away from her, to keep them all at arms length. Her friends had gotten past her defenses, of course. She adored Kitty, she'd cherished Bobby's joking nature, she cared deeply for Kurt, she had even had a crush on Scott for a while. But this was entirely new, and entirely different.   
  
Rogue, the girl who was forever cursed to never know the touch of another living soul, was falling in love.  
  
And what was even worse was that Remy was falling in love with her, too. The one girl who was truly untouchable. She could see it in his eyes, those dark, swirling pools of flame and shadow, whenever he looked at her. He was one of those people who expressed their emotions through their eyes, and when he looked at her, he didn't even try to hide what he was feeling.  
  
_What does it matter what he's feeling?_Carol snapped bitterly. She'd been in a poor mood all morning._He can't touch you. Not ever. So why bother? As soon as he can get away from here, he'll find someone else. Someone he can touch, someone he can kiss. _**  
  
**_No, _Rogue insisted hoarsely._ No, he ain't like that._**  
  
**_Isn't like what?_Carol demanded._A guy? Hello! Rogue, you can't even kiss him! You can't hold his hand, you can't touch his cheek. You can't do any of the things normal girls do. You aren't normal._**  
  
**_Neither are ya,_Rogue reminded her weakly._Ya ain't even real. Ya nothin' but a shadow, jus' a ghost._**  
  
**_Because you killed me,_Carol shot back. **  
**  
_Ya aren't dead!_ Rogue snapped._Ya body is perfectly alive back at that base. _**  
  
**_But I'm in a coma, Rogue. I'm in a coma, and I'm never going to wake up,_Carol said coldly._How can I, when I'm living inside of you?  
_**  
**Rogue closed her eyes tightly, but that didn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks.   
  
_Stop that,_ Carol snapped. _No one feels sorry for you. You deserve this, you know that? You deserve it, for what you did to me!_**  
  
**"Ah know," Rogue whispered hoarsely. "Ah know Ah deserve this. Ya don't hafta tell me that! Ah'm a murderer. Ah took ya life from ya. Ah know Ah deserve this."  
  
"Young Mistress Danvers is wrong, Rogue," a deep, resonate voice said from behind her.   
  
Rogue felt every hair on her body stand on end and chill shot through her body so deep that it seeped into her very bones. She'd been around the Master of Magnetism plenty since her arrival at the base, but she had not had to be _alone_ with him, and she now that she was, it was a little intimidating.  
  
"What do you want?" she rasped, not turning to look at him.  
  
"Turn around, child," he told her.  
  
Rogue swallowed, but did not turn. He wasn't the Professor. She didn't have to listen to him. Who cared if it was his base? Who cared if he had rescued her? Who cared if he'd saved her life? He was Magneto, not Xavier, and she was not his child.  
  
"Please," Magneto said, and there was something almost gentle in his tone.   
  
Begrudgingly, Rogue turned her head to look at him. The Master of Magnetism stood behind her in his armor and cape, but his helmet had been discarded. Without it, he looked strikingly like Pietro, with the same silvery-white hair, the same intense sapphire blue eyes. He was a handsome man, with elegant features that would have been far more attractive if they were not spoiled by the stern frown on his face and the cool, glacial hue to his eyes.  
  
"What do ya want?" Rogue asked, in what she hoped was a steady voice.  
  
"I have something for you," Magneto said simply, and a small metal box floated over to her, hovering just before her, waiting for her to reach for it.  
  
Rogue eyed it suspiciously, unsure if she should take it. This was Magneto, the enemy. Yes, he had rescued her, yes, he had clothed her, fed her and given her shelter for all these weeks, but he was still Magneto. Still her enemy. Still the man who had knocked her unconscious in the skies over New York City and let her fall to what would have been her death had Warren not been there to catch her.  
  
"It will not harm you," Magneto said evenly. "You have my word."  
  
Rogue scowled. "Not that the word o' a Maximoff means anythin'."  
  
"Actually, I am a Lensherr," Magneto corrected calmly. "And it is safe for you to open it, I promise. There is nothing in there that Charles Xavier would not approve of me giving to you."  
  
Rogue swallowed, biting her lip, then extended her hand. The box floated over to her, settling gently on her upturned palm. Hesitantly, she lifted the lid, and peered inside. She blinked, startled by the contents.  
  
"It's a bracelet," she stated, confused. Why was Magneto giving her jewelry? Did he think that her allegiance could be bought? That if he gave her enough pretty things she would leave the X-men and join the Acolytes?  
  
"It is much more than that, I assure you," Magneto said indignantly. "The metal appears to be silver, but it is actually an alkaline metal I discovered while on Asteroid M. I call it magnusine. It seems to have a rather unique ability to negate mutant powers."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in shock, and her heart leapt in her chest. "Does that mean...?" she didn't dare finish the sentence, for fear it would all be just a dream.   
  
"That it will allow you the simple gift of touch?" Magneto asked knowingly. "Yes, it does."  
  
Rogue's eyes stung with tears for the second time that morning, but this time they were happy tears. She would be able to touch. After all this time, after all the years of loneliness and the solitude...she would be able to touch at long last.  
  
"The stone you see in the middle is called a selectonite," Magneto said evenly. "I assume Mr. McCoy has taught you something about the properties of this element?"  
  
Rogue blinked, searching her memory. She did remember something about it, something Mr. McCoy had said during one of their lessons at the Institute. But she hadn't really paid much attention to his science teachings. Now she wished that she had.  
  
"Ah remember him mentionin' it," she answered vaguely.  
  
"Then I'm sure you remember him saying that selectonite has quite a large capacity for channeling energy," Magneto said, a slight smugness to his tone. "And that, in theory, it should be able to isolate different types of energy, and block them, while allowing others to exist."  
  
Rogue scrunched her nose in confusion, not understanding where he was going with this, but nodded anyway.  
  
"It would seem," Magneto said. "That this theory is correct."  
  
He let that hang there, as if that should explain everything. Maybe it did, but Rogue sure as hell didn't understand it. What was he-  
  
_I don't believe it, _Carol whispered angrily._I don't believe it!  
  
What?_Rogue demanded._What is it?  
  
Your powers! _Carol snapped. _That bracelet doesn't block all your powers, just your imprinting ability! You get to keep my powers, even with it-_**  
  
**Rogue gasped softly and slammed down the mental wall between her and Carol, smothering out the other girl's raging anger. She looked up at Magneto, her eyes searching his. "This can really... Ah mean, Ah can... With this on Ah can touch an' fly at the same time?"  
  
Magneto nodded somberly. "Yes," he confirmed. "You can. The stone channels energy efficiently enough that it will allow you to control your absorbency powers mentally. To activate them again, you need only concentrate on them. When you let the concentration fade, so will the absorbency power. The braclet is very much indestructable, so it cannot be broken."  
  
Rogue had to avert her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears welling there. "Ah..." she swallowed. "Ah don't know what t' say..."  
  
"You may offer your thanks," Magneto suggested.  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. "This means so... Ah can't even begin t' tell ya..." Her vision blurred, making Magneto appear as a wavery block of red and silver in front of her.  
  
"I understand, child," he said, and something in his tone told her that he did, though she wasn't sure how he could. He turned on his heel, his cape billowing out behind him, and started back towards the base.  
  
"Why?" she called after him.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, stopping and glancing back at her over his shoulder, his silver hair bristling in the slight wind.  
  
"Why did ya do this? Why did ya help me?" she elaborated. "Ah'm an X-man. Ah've absorbed ya before. Ah attacked ya when ya first brought us here. Ah'm ya enemy. Why do this fo' me?"  
  
"You are not my enemy, child," Magneto said simply. "And neither is Charles Xavier. Believe it or not, your Professor and I share the same goals, we just have different methods of achieving them."  
  
She watched him until he disappeared into the base, then turned to inspect the bracelet in her hand. She ran her fingers over the smooth metal, her breath catching in her throat softly. It was almost too good to be true, and part of her wondered if maybe it was. If maybe this wasn't just one of Magneto's tricks.   
  
But she had seen something in his cold, chilling eyes. Behind the mask of indifference and calloused determination, she had seen sincerity.   
  
With trembling hands, she removed the bracelet from the box, tossing the box aside. Her fingers shook as she fumbled to clasp it around her wrist, her tears spilling onto her cheeks as she finally managed to get it on.  
  
Instantly, she felt something. Sort of a tingle, that went from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes.   
  
Rogue smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
She was free.


	22. Revelations

****

**_Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! :D He he, okay, just a couple of things for you all...This is a R/G, don't worry about that. The little hints of Rietro are just that, nothing more. Rogue is with, and always will be with, Gambit ;) As for what happens next, well...you'll just have to wait and see ]:)  
  
~BQ  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One:  
_**  
  
"Where are the Acolytes?"  
  
Evan looked up from the comic book he was reading. "Out," he answered with a frown. "Magneto had something for them to go do."   
  
Rogue sighed in defeat. So much for telling Remy about the device. She supposed she should have come back inside sooner, maybe she could have caught him before he left, but she'd been rather emotional outside on the beach, and she'd decided to take a walk to gather her composure again before coming back to the house.  
  
Now she wished that she hadn't.  
  
_Oh well, _she thought. _Ah guess Ah'll jus' tell him later. _She smiled, imagining the look of shock on his face when she told him. Or maybe she wouldn't tell him at all, maybe she'd show him. Maybe she would just lean over and kiss the boy.   
  
She grinned to herself. _The swamp rat would prob'ly have a heart attack.  
  
_"What are you so happy about, man?" Evan asked, seeing her smile. He smirked slightly. "I figured you'd be sad that Gambit was gone."  
  
Rogue blushed slightly. _Is it that obvious that we care for each other? _she wondered. "Ah dunno what ya talkin' 'bout, Evan Daniels," she replied, lifting her chin indignantly.   
  
"Sure you don't," Evan said, rolling his eyes. "So, really, what's got you in such a good mood, girl? You're practically glowing, and it's wigging me out."  
  
_Did he just say 'wigging'? _Carol demanded._ Good Lord, you X-men people are idiots, aren't you?   
  
Carol? _Rogue replied. _Ah'd hush up if Ah was ya, or else Ah'm goin' t' hafta pull up that wall 'gain an' shut ya up mahself. It's ya choice...  
  
_Wisely, Carol didn't reply, and Rogue was relieved. Carol hated being blocked like that, and Rogue could understand why, it was like being blind, paralyzed and locked in a dark room all at once. But the main reason she was glad Carol had quieted down was because the strain of blocking her was terrible, and it gave Rogue pounding headaches.  
  
"I must admit," Hank said, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen, his brows furrowed as he sipped a cup of tea. "I am most curious about this sudden burst of excitement from you, my dear. I haven't seen you this happy in...well, to be frank, I've never seen you this happy."  
  
"Come on, girl," Evan ordered with a grin, resting his arms on the back of the couch as he turned to face her. "Out with it."  
  
"Lord, ya'll are nosy, aren't ya?" Rogue muttered, but she couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Evan confirmed with a nod. "We really are. So you might as well spill it now, it'll be easier on you if you do."  
  
"What are ya gonna do," Rogue drawled. "Annoy it out o' me?"  
  
"If we have to."  
  
_Ah really wanted t' tell Remy first, _Rogue mused to herself. _But Ah guess it would be a good idea t' be sure it works right before Ah go givin' that boy false hope. Ah doubt that Magneto would lie, not 'bout this, but Ah can't be sure. So there's only one way t' find out, huh?  
  
_"Alright," she sighed dramatically. "Ya'll win, Ah'll tell. The two o' ya are jus' too aggravatin' t' resist."  
  
Evan leaned forward eagerly, his comic book forgotten beside him on the couch. Even Hank looked intrigued, as he leaned against the wall, his eyes watching her curiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rouge walked over to the couch and stared down at Evan. "Ah need ya t' do me a favor," she told him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Ah need fo' ya t' trust me," she replied softly. "Ah know what Ah'm doin', so jus' trust me on this, okay?"  
  
Evan nodded. "Okay."  
  
Rogue pulled off one of her gloves, draping it over her shoulder, and reached a trembling hand towards Evan's bare face. He blinked, surprised, and started to pull back, then stopped, obviously remembering his promise, and swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he waited for her powers to suck his dry.  
  
Rogue's fingers touched his cheek, then her palm, then the heel of her hand came down to cup the strong curve of his jaw. She let out a sharp breath of air when nothing happened, and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Evan noticed right away, and his eyes snapped open in disbelief, his jaw dropping. "What...? How...?" he stammered. "You didn't absorb me."  
  
"Oh, my stars and garters," Hank breathed in awe.  
  
_Okay, now _he_ really is an idiot, _Carol couldn't resist muttering.  
  
_Danvers? _Rogue snapped. _Wall.  
  
_Carol shut up rather quickly.  
  
"How?" Evan asked, still blinking as if he thought he was dreaming. Rogue half-expected him to pinch himself. "How is this possible?"  
  
Rogue smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Magneto," she answered softly. "He made me somethin' t' neutralize the affects o' mah absorbin' power." She fidgeted with her bracelet so that both he and Hank could see it. "The metal is some kind o' element he found on Asteroid M, it cancels out mutant powers. An' this stone is-"  
  
"Selectonite," Hank finished, recognizing it as he took her wrist in his large hand, studying the bracelet. "My word. This is most astonishing. It would seem that Magneto has adapted the stone's properties to limit Rogue's absorbing powers, while allowing her to still access those powers she absorbed from Miss Danvers." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that correct?"  
  
Rogue nodded, and rose off the floor an inch or so to demonstrate.  
  
"My word," Hank said again, absolutely mesmerized.  
  
"This is so cool, man!" Evan cried, grinning. He stood and reached out his bare hand to take hers in his, and when nothing happened, he grinned even more. "Sweet!"  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah'd hafta agree with ya on this one, Ev."  
  
"You must be psyched, Rogue!"  
  
She nodded. "Ah am."  
  
"And," Evan said slyly, a wicked gleam creeping into his eyes. "I bet Gambit will be, too."  
  
Rogue opened her mouth to reply, raising her hand to shove him over, but Hank cut her off, speaking to Evan. "If you don't mind, Evan, I'd like to speak to Rogue alone for a few minutes. It's rather important. You may continue with this lighthearted teasing later."  
  
Rogue frowned slightly at the seriousness she heard in his tone.  
  
"Sure thing, teach," Evan replied. He winked at Rogue, squeezing her hand again. "I'm happy for you, girl."  
  
"Thanks, Ev," she said with a small smile, and watched him bound out of the room and up the stairs. When he was gone, she turned to look at Hank, and shifted uneasily when she saw his grim expression. "Ya aren't goin' t' tell me that Ah shouldn't be friends with Gambit, are ya?" she blurted out worriedly.  
  
Hank blinked, startled. "No," he responded. "Why would I?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah dunno. Ah guess Ah jus' don't think the others would be much appreciative o' me bein' close t' him, that's all."  
  
"Ah," Hank said, nodding in understanding. "I see. Well, the others are not here, now are they? And I personally would not mind it at all if you decide to pursue a closer friendship with young _Monsieur_ LeBeau. He's quite taken with you, it would seem."  
  
Rogue blushed for the second time that day. _Guess it's a lot more obvious than Ah thought, _she admitted ruefully."That what ya wanted t' talk t' me 'bout?" she asked curiously. "Me an' Remy?"  
  
Hank shook his head. "No," he said. "The matter of which I asked to speak to you about is of a greater importance, I think." He hesitated, a rare occurrence for the X-man known as Beast, and gestured to the couch. "Perhaps you should sit down, Rogue."  
  
Rogue tensed. Whenever adults said that you should sit down for something, it was always something bad. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto the couch, pushing Evan's comic book off to the side and out of her way. "Okay," she replied. "Ah'm sittin'. Now tell me what this is all 'bout, will ya?"  
  
"Of course," Hank said, seating himself in the armchair across from her. "Do you remember that day in the med-room?" he asked. "When we first arrived?"  
  
"Ya mean the day Ah attacked Pietro, jumped Magneto, an' wound up passin' out on the beach?" she asked dryly. "Yeah, I kinda recall somethin' 'bout that." She frowned, biting her lip. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know if you remember, or if you were even aware of it at the time," Hank said. "But since your new powers make you pretty much invulnerable, I went ahead and took a blood sample from one of your open wounds."  
  
Rogue nodded in confusion. "Ah remember that. Ah think Ah might have wondered if Ah would have broken the needle if ya had tried to take blood the normal way."  
  
"I imagine you might have," Hank admitted with a weak smile. His smile faded, though, and his gaze bore into hers. "I took the liberty of scanning your blood into Magneto's computer, to check for any abnormalities or discrefrencies that might be lingering after our imprisonment at the Operation: Wideawake base."  
  
Rogue's mouth went dry. Was there something wrong with her? Had Trask done something to her at that base that she didn't know about? She swallowed hard, trying not to let her sudden fear show. "An' what did ya find?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Nothing bad," he assured her, seeing her apprehension. "Well, I suppose that depends on your point of view," he amended with a slight wince. "But it's nothing to do with your health. You're perfectly healthy as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with you."  
  
Relief washed over Rogue and she sighed quietly. Looking up, she asked, "So then what was it that ya found?"  
  
Hank shifted uneasily. "Magneto has blood samples of all of his agents," he began in a hesitant tone, as if he was uncertain how to explain what he was about to say. "He had a sample of your blood on file, as well."  
  
She raised an eyebrow incredulously.  
  
"From the time when he captured you on Asteroid M, I believe," Hank answered her unasked question. She nodded, satisfied. That made sense that he would have taken blood from her and the others that he had captured as his 'perfect mutants'. He'd probably taken blood from Storm and Jean and the others, too.   
  
_Lord knows it would have been easy enough for him, _she thought. _We were all out cold in those suspended animation tubes o' his.  
  
_"While running a cross-reference of the blood sample I took the other day in hopes of comparing it to the previous sample Magneto has of your blood," Hank continued. "I was surprised to note that the computer not only turned up one perfect match for your blood," he paused, giving her a significant look. "But two others with twenty-five percent identical or above DNA strands, as well."  
  
Rogue blinked. "What..." she said, shaking her head, confused. "What are you saying? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means," Hank said slowly. "That Magneto's computer contains files on two of your blood relatives."  
  
Rogue's breath failed her. Two of her blood relatives? She'd never known about even one of them, let alone two. Irene had always avoided the subject, and Rogue just assumed that her parents hadn't been the kind of people Irene wanted her associating with. But that hadn't stopped her from wondering, from wishing all of those years that she knew who were family was. She had a vague recollection of being dropped off with Irene. She had been just a baby, but somehow she had a memory of tears and kisses as she had been handed to Irene.   
  
"Is it m-mah mother?" she stammered softly, her voice shaking as bad as her hands. She grasped the edge of the couch to keep her fingers from fidgeting, but she held on so tightly she didn't need to look down to know her knuckled were going white.  
  
"Yes," Hank answered, something akin to regret and-sympathy?-in his tone. "One of them is your mother."  
  
Rogue bit her lip, her chest tight. "Well?" she prodded softly. "Who is she?"  
  
Hank's eyes darkened, and this time she knew it was with pity. "You aren't going to like this, my dear," he warned.  
  
Rogue swallowed hard. "Ah'm a big girl, Hank," she said, once again using his first name as if to support her claim. "Whatevah it is, Ah can handle it."  
  
"Very well," Hank sighed. "Your mother is Mystique, Rogue."  
  
Rogue blinked. Had he just said...? She tried to protest, and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Her head was spinning, her heart pounding so loud she couldn't think. She couldn't find words, so she just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Hank stood and moved to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry to be the one to tell you," he told her quietly. "And I wish I could change it, could give you the mother that you deserve, but I can't. I wish I could tell you that the lab results were wrong, that there was a mistake, but I checked them several times, and even had Magneto check them, too. We were both shocked, and studied this thoroughly to be sure that there wasn't some glitch with the computer."  
  
"She's really...?" Rogue rasped, even though she knew. In her head, the pieces were already coming together, the puzzle completing intself. She had flashes of memory of herself as a child, memories she could not have possibly remembered, like that day she had been left with Irene. Those memories could only belong to her mother. She had absorbed Mystique plenty of times, some of the memories must have stuck. After all, that was how she'd found out about Kurt...  
  
Hank nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"Then the second match?" Rogue said hoarsely. "Was...Kurt?"  
  
"Yes," Hank said gently. "Kurt is your half-brother, Rogue."  
  
She bit her lip, staring past him at the wall in silence for a long moment, her brain trying to process what he had just told her. Mystique was...and Kurt was...   
  
Tears stung her eyes and she couldn't take it. With a stifled sob, she sprung up from the couch and hurled herself out of the room, not heeding Hank's cries. She ran through the house and out the front door onto the beach, and didn't stop running until she had put a good distance between herself and the house.   
  
She came to a stop on the bluffs overlooking the ocean, and collapsed to her knees, finally letting out the sobs that had been threatening to overtake her since Hank confessed his findings. Her shoulders shaking, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees, burying her face in her lap.  
  



	23. Truth

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! He he, don't you think Rogue really is her daughter on the show? There really have been way too many clues for her not to be, in my opinion. This post switches tenses again, mainly because I wrote it out both ways and this way just flowed smoother, so bear with me on that ;) Hope you all enjoy, and don't worry, Remy will be along very soon...  
  
~BQ  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two:_  
  
  
_**The X-man known as Rogue has never known her real parents.  
  
But she's known who her real family was. A kind, patient man with a dream of equality. A gentle, wise woman who controls the weather. A teacher who cares for his students as if they were his own flesh and blood. A loner who took a group of kids under his wing. Thirteen very different teenagers with very different powers, who were thrown together in one house. They all came together to create an odd, but effective little family.   
  
And now she is faced with several difficult truths.   
  
The mansion they called home is gone. Most of her friends are dead. Those that aren't are missing. She has no idea what has become of the Professor or Storm. She has no idea what will happen to Logan.   
  
But she has accepted all of those things already. She doesn't like them, and she will probably never get over them, but she has accepted them.  
  
What she is struggling to accept right now is the truth about her lineage, about a past that she cannot remember.  
  
Mystique, the shape-shifter who tricked her, who manipulated her, who betrayed her trust, who murdered her friends and destroyed her home, is her mother. She doesn't know the hows or whys or even the wheres, she only knows that she is. She only knows that one of her worst enemies is the woman who gave her life. She has no idea who her father is, and she may never know.   
  
But she does know who her brother is.  
  
In some ways, it is so much easier for her to accept that Kurt is her brother than it is to accept that Mystique is her mother. From the very first time she met Kurt Wagner, she felt some kind of pull, something about him that seemed almost familiar. Sort of a _Hey, don't I know you?_ But she hadn't, of course, even though she should have. Looking back, she could almost laugh at the irony of it. Before joining the X-men, when Kurt had ported in on her play rehearsal with Scott, she'd commented that he was like an annoying little brother, to which he'd stuck out his tongue in reply.  
  
If only she'd known how right she was.  
  
Oh, God how much she misses him in that moment. Misses his goofy smile, his dismissive laugh, his gentle eyes. She wants to take him in her arms and hold him, cry into his shoulder, have him whisper to her soothingly in German while she clutches tightly to his thin frame. That was how it should have been, how it was supposed to be. Brother and sister, an unbreakable team.  
  
She hates Mystique for that most of all. Out of all the things the woman has done, including blowing up the Institute, she resents her most for keeping her brother from her. Logically, Rogue understands that Mystique could never have given Kurt to Irene, because the blue furred boy could not have lived a normal life in Caldecott. Perhaps that was why Rogue had been given to Irene in the first place, so that she could have the normal life that Mystique could not.  
  
Still, Rogue knows she should have grown up with her brother. She wishes she had. In some ways, she wishes she'd grown up with her mother there, too. She hates herself for thinking it, but she wonders what her life would have been like if they had stayed a family.   
  
_Kurt and Ah would probably be evil mutant terrorists, _she realizes with disgust.  
  
But at least they would have been together, all of them.  
  
It's weird, but Rogue has always felt a connection to both Mystique and Kurt. The strange tie to Mystique had been what led her to stay with the Brotherhood for as long as she had, and the bond she shared with Kurt had always made her feel closer to him than any of the other X-men, even Kitty. Now she knows why she has felt drawn to them both.  
  
She also knows now what the dream she had the night after they had learned that Mystique was Kurt's mother meant. She'd seen herself at six years old, small and thin, bright green eyes and a dazzling smile, her long brown hair flying out behind her, the white streak falling in her eyes, as she swung on the wooden swing in the yard. Kurt had been there, too, also six years old, trying to climb up the side of the house. Mystique had been trying to get him to come down, frustrated and concerned. Kurt had been laughing, Rogue had been giggling. It had been an odd dream, and yet it had seemed perfectly normal for her to be having. When she'd woken up, she had shaken it off as just something her mind had dreamed up after running on a few hours of sleep for two days straight, mixing in the revelations about Kurt and Mystique's connection.  
  
Now she wonders if it wasn't something more, if some part of her brain hadn't known the truth, probably from Mystique's memories.  
  
_Mah head is so screwed up, _she moans to herself, shaking her head. _Ah've got memories floatin' 'round in there from mah mother an' mah brother. Good Lord, now all Ah hafta do is find mah father, absorb him, an' it'll be a family reunion right here in mah head.  
  
I'll pass on that, thanks,_ Carol snickers._ Though this does explain a lot of things. No wonder you're the way you are, what with a psychotic terrorist for a mother.   
  
Shut up, Danvers, _Rogue growls angrily.  
  
_The only thing that could be more perfect was if it turned out that Magneto was your father, _Carol laughs cruelly._ That would be such poetic jus-  
  
_Annoyed, Rogue slams down her mental shields. She is tired, weary, the last thing she needs right now is Carol Danvers. She has enough to worry about, enough to try and cope with, without dealing with the other girl's bitterness, too.  
  
_Ah'm bitter enough for the both o' us, _Rogue mutters to herself.  
  
She tries to envision Mystique before her now, tries to focus her thoughts and feelings on what she would say to the woman who gave her life at this moment if she was in front of her. The woman who maniuplated her, who lied to her. The woman who destroyed the X-men, the only family she has ever really known.  
  
She can only think of one thing to say.  
  
"Why?" she murmurs. "Why didn't ya tell me?"  
  
Part of her understands why she didn't. Mystique had no reason to tell her while they were living in the same house, there would always be time for that later. And after Rogue left, perhaps Mystique felt that her daughter had betrayed her, maybe she had been hurt by Rogue's departure. Or maybe Mystique had just realized that she was better off with Xavier, and that it was too soon to put this burden on Rogue's shoulders, especially when she still harbored resentment for the woman's betrayal. Whatever Mystique's reasons for not telling her are, Rogue is certain of one thing; she did have them.  
  
Still, another part of her is angry that she was kept in the dark, that she was lied to yet again. Mystique had told Kurt the truth about his past, so why didn't she do the same for Rogue? If she is being completely honest with herself, Rogue supposes that she is jealous. In an odd, twisted sort of way. She dislikes Mystique, she's angry at the woman for betraying her, and yet it hurts to think that her mother might have wanted a relationship with Kurt and not with her.  
  
Not that she could exactly blame Mystique for that. She had just up and left the Brotherhood after that field trip. The one where she learned that she had been lied to. After that, she was very rarely polite to the woman, even when she was in her Principal Darkholme form.  
  
_Is that mah last name, too, then? _she wonders, suddenly curious. _Were Kurt and Ah born Darkholmes, before we were given away? _In Mississippi, she had always just used Irene's last name, and when she had come to Bayville, she had simply gone by Rogue. It has never occurred to her until now, but Mystique must have used her influence as the principal to somehow allow her last name to be sealed. Rogue can just imagine what kind of story the shape-shifter had come up with to explain that.   
  
Rogue Darkholme. She wishes it sounded repulsive, disgusting, but is shocked to find she rather likes the sound of it. She is even more horrified when she wonders what it would sound like with her real name, a name she has not used in connection with herself in years.  
  
_Ah wonder if Mystique gave me that name, _she thinks with a frown. _Or if it was Irene. _She has a dim recollection of asking her foster mother once, when she was in elementary school, why she had chosen that particular name for her. Remembering Irene's answer, that her mother had described her as perfect, and that was why she had been given the name that meant "the perfect one", she decides it must have been Mystique. She has never understood why anyone would give her that name, not with who she was, what she was. Disturbingly enough, it makes her feel good to think that Mystique saw something in the little baby she had once been that had struck the woman as perfect.  
  
Rogue doesn't know how to feel about Mystique anymore.  
  
As her daughter, she has an instinctive, almost primal, urge to forgive her, to love her. But as an X-man, as Rogue, she isn't sure she can, and she isn't sure she wants to. Just because Mystique is her mother doesn't make what she did to her okay, if anything, it makes it worse. Rogue doesn't understand how someone, even Mystique, could do that to their own child.  
  
_Then again, _she muses to herself. _At least she didn't drop me in a river after lettin' Magneto experiment on me.  
  
_That in itself gives her another reason entirely to be angry with her mother, and with Magneto. The idea of anyone experimenting on Kurt has always upset her, but now that she knows he is her little brother, it infuriates her. How dare Magneto do that? How dare Mystique let him?  
  
But that is the past, sixteen years in the past, and Rogue knows she cannot cling to it. She has more than enough reason to be angry with her mother as it is, and there are plenty of current reasons to dislike Magneto, even if he did give her the power to touch.  
  
Rogue cannot help thinking about how her mother and Kurt would react to the news that she can now touch them. Would Mystique be happy for her? Would she want to touch her, for the first time in years? Maybe even hug her? Kurt, she knows, would pick her up and hug her, with one of those big, somewhat embarrassing bear hugs of his. He'd probably kiss her on the cheek, too, and run his furry little hands all over her face, amazed at being able to touch her.   
  
She wonders if he knows about her, about their relation. Most likely not, unless Mystique has revealed it to him since her capture. For a foolish moment, Rogue dares to think that maybe, just maybe, Mystique might have panicked when she learned her daughter had been captured, that upon losing one child, she had opened herself up to the other. It was unlikely, but Rogue hopes it might be possible. She wants Kurt to know the truth, too, and she wants their mother to be there for him, at least, since she was never there for either of them in the past.  
  
Then again, their mother is responsible for the deaths of so many people they loved...and part of Rogue cannot forgive her for that, cannot stand the thought of Kurt forgiving her for that, either. She wants Mystique to pay for her crimes, but at the same time, she wants to protect her.   
  
How can she hate someone so fiercely and still love them?  
  
She doesn't know, anymore than she does what she will do about this new revelation. When Magneto revealed that it had been Mystique who destroyed the mansion, Rogue had vowed to kill her. But now? Knowing that the woman was her mother?   
  
Rogue has no idea what to do anymore.  
  
Sighing, Rogue gazes out at the ocean, listening to the roar of the waves crashing down on the rocks below. Up here, all alone above the endless, mighty sea, she suddenly feels quite insignificant, just one tiny, little person in a world much bigger and much stronger than she.   
  
Maybe a flight would do her some good.  
  
She pushes to her feet and looks down at the rocks below. It is at least a fifty foot drop. Taking a deep breath, she steps off the edge, letting herself drop, the air ruffling her clothes as she falls. She stops herself inches from the rocks, letting the cool foam splash up on her bare legs, then takes off into the air, soaring out across the ocean.  
  
The warm afternoon sun beats down on her back, shimmering on the water beneath her, and she smiles faintly to herself as the wind rustles her hair. It feels good to fly again, she can't even begin to explain how much. Flying has become a part of her, she does it now as easily as she breathes. And as she skims over the surface of the water, it shows.  
  
_It's so beautiful out here, _she thinks to herself. _Ah should take Remy out with me sometime, we could watch the sunset from out at sea.  
  
_She snickers to herself as she imagines his terrified expression if she were to fly straight up and then drop him. She would catch him, of course, she knew that she could do it easily, but it would be fun to see the look on his face when he thought she wasn't going to.  
  
She stayed out for about half an hour, just flying through the warm air. She would soar upwards towards the sun, then dive back down towards the water, pulling up just in time to glide an inch over the surface. For the first time in her life, she knows how Ororo must feel when she floats through the sky, or how Kurt feels when he tumbles with his natural grace and agility. She's developed quite a knack for aerial acrobatics in the past few months.  
  
With a happy sigh, she executes one last dive before turning and heading back for the island, which is a good ways away, flying low over the surf, just enjoying the wind in her hair and the feeling of weightlessness she gets whenever she flies.  
  
Even with all of her troubles, Rogue has never felt more free than at this moment.  
  



	24. Comfort

**Chapter Twenty-Three:_  
  
  
_**When the bluffs came back into view on the horizon, Rogue was surprised to see Remy waiting for her, leaning against one of the trees. How he knew where she would be, she had no idea. He just seemed to know these kind of things.  
  
As she drew closer, he straightened up and moved away from the trees, his duster swirling around him. He was wearing his Gambit uniform, and while she admired the way it showed off his wiry muscularity, she smothered a frown, knowing he'd just come from some mission for Magneto.  
  
"What are ya doin' out here?" she asked as she touched down lightly on the edge of the cliff, her hair settling gently on her shoulders.  
  
"Hank told me 'bout Mystique," he answered evenly, his dark eyes studying her with concern.  
  
_Ah should have known he would, _Rogue thought with a sigh. _The way Ah took outta there, he's prob'ly worried sick 'bout me an' all._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "How did ya find me?" she asked aloud.  
  
"When you weren't on de roof," Remy replied with a shrug. "Knew you were here. Remy jus' ask himself, where would de _fille_ wit' wings in her soul go when she need t' t'ink? Dis seem like de most likely place t' start lookin', _non_?"  
  
"Ah s'pose so," Rogue agreed wearily. She slid down to the ground, dangling her legs over the edge of the cliff. She felt Remy come up beside her, but didn't look at him as he lowered himself down to sit next to her. They sat in silence for a long moment, just staring out at the ocean, a comfortable silence falling over them, which struck Rogue as odd since she had been so upset moments before. But his presence had a soothing affect on her, it gave her strength.  
  
"Remy never tell you 'bout his _pere_, did he?" Remy asked, finally breaking the silence. "De man who took him in an' raised him as his own, despite de demon eyes an' all."  
  
"No," Rogue replied, startled. "Ya were adopted?"  
  
"_Oui_," Remy answered with a slight nod of his head. "Never known my real parents. Dey left me on de steps o' de hospital when I was jus' a babe. Cuz o' my eyes. De eyes o' a demon."  
  
"Ah love ya eyes," Rogue whispered before she even realized she'd spoken. Remy glanced up at her and she looked away, embarrassed. But when she looked up again, she found him smiling at her gently.  
  
"Remy love yo' eyes, too, _chere_," he told her with a wink. "Dey like li'l chips o' green ice. Or emeralds. Dat's it, dey're li'l flecks o' emerald."  
  
Rogue blushed slightly. "Ah bet ya say dat t' all de girls, Gambit," she drawled, batting her eyes at him playfully.  
  
He grinned. "Only t' de ones wit' de eyes dat sparkle like de Mississippi. Which works out nicely, den, since you a river rat, _hahn_?"  
  
"Watch it, saloon boy," Rogue said wryly. "Or Ah might hafta exercise some o' my strength on ya."  
  
"Dat a promise, _chere_?" Remy asked with a smirk.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya were sayin' somethin' 'bout ya ol' man?" she prompted.  
  
"_Droite_," Remy said. "His name is Jean-Luc LeBeau. Good man, good heart. He take Remy in when dere was no one else. Make him part o' his family, raise him as a son. Grew up brothers wit' his own boy, Henri. _Mon pere _teach me de ways o' de Guild, de ways o' survival."  
  
"The Guild?" Rogue echoed, frowning in confusion.  
  
"T'ieves Guild, _chere_," Remy explained. "Dat de organization Remy used t' work fo. De family dat took him in."  
  
Rogue nodded slowly. She'd known Remy was a thief, and she'd seen more than enough proof of that in his memories when she'd absorbed him. It actually hadn't bothered her that much. She'd never realized, though, that there was a whole guild of thieves down in New Orleans. That was more than a bit startling.   
  
_Guess Ah should have paid more attention t' those mem'ries, _she mused to herself.  
  
"Jean-Luc, he be de leader o' de T'ieves Guild," Remy continued.   
  
"Which makes ya...?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy actually looked a bit sheepish. "De Prince o' T'ieves, if you will. Someday, either Remy or _mon frere_ Henri gon' hafta be de next patriarch."  
  
_And t' think Ah was only kiddin' when Ah called him Prince Charmin', _Rogue mused to herself. She was a little surprised at how easily she was accepting all of this, how quickly she came to terms with what she was hearing, but after Hank's revelation, she figured she could handle anything else easily.  
  
"Okay," Rogue said.  
  
"Okay?" Remy echoed, obviously just as surprised by her reaction as she had been. "Dat's all you got t' say?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ya were raised a thief. Ah already knew that. Ya were taken in by a man who loved ya, despite ya bein' a mutant. He just happened t' be de head o' the Thieves Guild. That's somethin' Ah can deal with."  
  
Something akin to relief washed over Remy's expression. "_Merci_, _chere_," he said with a small smile. "Dat mean a lot t' Remy."  
  
"Ya bein' a thief is somethin' Ah can handle, Remy," Rogue told him with a smile of her own. "It's not like ya are a killer or anythin', now is it?"  
  
Remy grinned. "Guess it a good t'ing dat Remy not part o' de Assassins Guild, too, den, _hahn_?"  
  
Rogue blinked. "Assassins?" she echoed. "What in the...do Ah even wanna know?"  
  
Remy shook his head. "Not t'day, _chere_. Someday Remy explain it t' you. Someday he explain it all t' you. Right now, dere's no need t' worry 'bout dat stuff."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ya right." She raised an eyebrow. "What was it that ya wanted t' tell me 'bout ya father?"  
  
"_Mon pere_ ain't Remy's birth father. He jus' de man dat raised him, dat loved him. Dat was dere t' pick him up when he fell. He jus' Remy's _real_ father." Remy's intense eyes bore into hers. "De point is, _chere_, dat it don' matter who ya momma is. It don' matter dat she be de kind o' woman she is. Cuz you ain't her. Dat Professor o' yo's? Dat Logan guy you talk 'bout? De porcupine's auntie? Dey all love you, dey all know who you are. It's yo' choice what you do wit' yo' life, _chere_. You get t' decide what kind o' girl you gon' be, not yo' momma, not nobody but yo'self."  
  
Rogue swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling tight. "So ya sayin' that just cuz my momma turns out t' be a psychotic, murderin' bitch, doesn't mean that Ah will, too?" she asked with a wavering smile.  
  
Remy smiled. "_Oui_,_ chere_. Dat's what Remy be tryin' t' say." He touched a gloved hand to her hair, stroking it softly. "I know it hurt you, girl, t' find out dat de woman who b'tryed you like dat is yo' momma, but you gotta let it go. You gotta let go o' all dat hate you feel fo' her." He smirked faintly. "S'like you tol' me,_ chere_, hatred can only bring mo' hatred."  
  
"No fair usin' mah own words 'gainst me, now, ya hear?" Rogue retorted weakly. "But Ah hear ya. Ah get ya point. Ah can't get past this an' move on with mah life if Ah don't forgive her, right? But how am Ah s'posed t' do that, Remy?" She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "She killed my friends. She blew up my home..."  
  
Remy nodded. "And she gon' hafta answer fo' dat one day, but not to you, chere. You let ot'ers worry 'bout makin' dat woman pay fo' her sins. You jus' worry 'bout makin' sure her sins don't weigh you down."   
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Not sayin' you hafta love de woman, or even like her fo' dat matter, but you gotta fo'give her. Not fo' her, but fo' yo'self. If you don', she gon' fo'ever hang over yo' head, an' you won' ever escape her shadow."  
  
Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "An' jus' when did ya get so wise, _M'sieu _LeBeau?" she drawled with a smile.  
  
"What you talkin' 'bout 'get'?" Remy shot back with a smirk. "Remy, he always been dis smart. You jus' never notice till now."  
  
Rogue grinned despite herself, shaking her head. "Ya really are a piece o' work, ya know that, Cajun?"  
  
"So de _femmes_ dey tell me," Remy replied with an innocent shrug.  
  
Rogue snorted and shoved him playfully, which, of course, knocked him over onto his back due to her super strength. He caught her by the wrist, though, and pulled her down with him so that she was leaning over him, their faces inches apart. Rogue was suddenly aware of her pulse racing, of his heart pounding against her chest, of how small the space between their lips really was.  
  
"De Beast, he tell Remy somet'ing else, too," Remy said huskily, licking his lips.  
  
"What's that?" Rogue asked, her voice soft. Her arms were trembling and she felt like they might give at any moment, causing her to fall on top of him. Her mouth was dry, her head spinning, but she didn't dare to move even an inch.  
  
"He said," Remy whispered, arching his head up towards hers. "Dat Magneto gave _ma chere _somet'ing dat allow her t' touch. Dis true?"  
  
Rogue swallowed, unable to find her voice, and nodded.  
  
Remy's eyes were swimming with emotions so intense she could have drowned in them. "Dat's all I needed t' know, me," he whispered, and then he was kissing her, and she was kissing him, her arms giving out and spilling her onto his chest. Neither of them even noticed, as his arms came up to wrap around her waist, as hers snaked their way around his neck, pulling one another closer, their arms and lips devouring each other.  
  
A heavy tension that Rogue hadn't even known was building within her faded away at that moment, leaving her with an incredible feeling of freedom and bliss.  
  
This, she decided, was much, much better than flying.  
  
**  
Translations:**  
  
_pere_- father  
_fille_- girl  
_femmes_- women  
_droite_- right  
_M'sieu_- abbreviated slang form of _Monsieur_


	25. Acceptance

**Chapter Twenty-Four:****  
  
  
**Rogue lay on her back, sprawled on the slanted roof of the beach house, gazing up at the stars overhead. Back home in Bayville, she used to stargaze some nights when she couldn't sleep. She would climb out her window and crawl up onto the sloped roof. Kitty had nearly phased right through the floor in shock the first time she caught her out there. Rogue had enjoyed laying on the roof and watching the stars, though, and Kitty had gotten used to it after a while.  
  
From here, though, Rogue was amazed at all the different stars she was seeing, at how much clearer and brighter they all looked from the island. The air was different here, too, the warm breeze carrying a salty hint of the majestic ocean surrounding it. There was just something about this place, something that seemed brighter and happier.  
  
Maybe it wasn't this place, at all, maybe it was Remy. He brought out the best in her, he really did. He'd never been afraid of her powers, he'd seen past the attitude and angry facade to find the girl she really was underneath it all. When she'd absorbed him, she'd seen him, heart and soul, and she knew that he was falling in love with her. Which was perfectly okay with Rogue, because she was falling in love with him, too.  
  
And now that she could touch him, could share as many kisses with him as she desired, without the fear of her powers absorbing his, she felt more at peace than she had in a long, long time.  
  
"_'Love doth quench the greatest thirsts, feed the embers of the raging fire, and to all ends grant the rarest peace in mankind's hearts'_," she quoted aloud, remembering one of the Shakespearean lines that Mr. McCoy had quoted for them back at school. "Now Ah know what that means. Too late, o' course, t' get it right on the stupid test."  
  
"Don't feel bad, I missed that one, too."  
  
Rogue snorted softly. "No surprise, there, sugar. Ya were copying off o' me."  
  
Pietro chuckled. "Saw that, did you?"  
  
"Blur out o' the corner of mah eye, slight breeze rufflin' mah paper," Rogue mused aloud. "Who else would it be?"  
  
"You didn't rat me out," Pietro pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, Ah may be regrettin' that now," Rogue replied honestly, but she flashed him a faint smirk over her shoulder to show that she wasn't angry. "What are ya doin' up here? Ah used t' try an' get ya t' come up on the roof with me back at the boardin' house, an' ya wouldn't do it."  
  
"That's because I was never that sure you wouldn't try and push me off," Pietro replied dryly from where he was leaning against the side of the chimney. He walked over to the edge of the roof and peered down. "That'd be quite a fall. Not nearly as bad as falling from the roof of the boarding house, but still a bad fall."  
  
"Not for me," Rogue retorted with a smirk. "Ah can fly, remember?"  
  
Pietro shot her a mock scowl before sitting down next to her. "Yeah, well, I have super speed, but you don't see me bragging about it."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Pietro? Brag?" She rolled her eyes. "Never." Her expression turned serious as she gazed at the handsome speed demon beside her. "Why did ya come up here, Pietro?" she asked.  
  
"Same old Roguey," Pietro muttered. "Subtle as an atomic missile."  
  
"And now just as deadly," Rogue added with a wry smirk. "So why are ya here?"  
  
Pietro sighed, looking down at his feet. "I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I thought you might want to talk...about...you know..."  
  
"Mystique?" Rogue finished knowingly, ignoring the way her chets tightened painfully at the woman's name.  
  
Pietro nodded. "I mean, we may not be on the best of terms and all right now, but if there's anyone who would know what it's like to have an evil, psychotic mutant terrorist for a parent, it'd be me."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "Ah reckon ya would."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then Pietro said, "She missed you when you left, you know. She never said anything, but you could tell. She was angrier after that, and a lot less patient."  
  
"She was never that patient t' begin with," Rogue reminded him dryly.  
  
"_Touche_," he conceded. "But she did care about you, Rogue. For all her faults, for all the things she did to you, she did care about you." In a quieter voice, he added, "Unlike my father."  
  
Rogue blinked. "Ya father cares about you, Pietro," she insisted, although she wasn't sure why. From what she had seen it didn't seem like he did at all, but something in the back of her mind told her that Magneto did care for Pietro, and for Wanda, he just couldn't show it.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Pietro said bitterly, shaking his head. "He cares about my power. He cares about my usefulness. He doesn't care about me as a person, much less as his son."  
  
"If ya think that," Rogue said. "Then why do ya stay with him? Why do ya keep helpin' him?"  
  
"My mother died when Wanda and I were really little," Pietro said softly. "My father wasn't always the bitter man he is now. He used to be happy, kind. Before my mother was killed by anti-mutant terrorists who had been trying to take him out. He changed after that. It was like he just shut everyone out, like he decided he couldn't love anyone else ever again, or they'd end up receiving the same fate that she had."  
  
Rogue was in shock. Pietro talked more than anyone she had ever known, and yet she had never heard him divulge so much personal information. He had never been one to talk about himself, beyond how great and fantastic he was, that is. She understood how big of a deal it was that he was trusting her enough to tell her this.   
  
"He may not have showered us with affection after that, but he took care of us, you know?" Pietro continued. "And then Wanda's powers went haywire, and he had to lock her away, and he was the only one I had left."  
  
"The only family ya had," Rogue murmured, understanding what he was getting at.  
  
Pietro nodded. "I know he isn't the best father. He's not the father I'd pick if I had a choice. But he _is _my father. And that has to mean something."  
  
"Ya right," Rogue told him. He looked up, surprised. "He is ya father, an' Mystique is mah mother. We can't change that, even if we wanna. But, Pietro, what ya gotta understand is that just cuz he's ya father don't mean that ya hafta follow in his footsteps. Ya gotta choose ya own path, ya can't let him choose it fo' ya."  
  
"He won't let me choose," Pietro muttered.  
  
"It ain't a matter o' _lettin'_, Pietro. It's a matter o' doin'. Ya think Mystique _let_ me leave the Brotherhood? Ya think she _let_ me fight ya'll in battles? Ya think she _let_ me decide fo' mahself what was right an' wrong?" Rogue shook her head. "Ya father can't make ya do anythin' ya don't wanna do, Pietro, the same way Mystique can't make me do nothin' Ah don't wanna do. If he cares about ya at all, he'll accept ya fo' whatever ya decide."  
  
"You mean like Mystique accepted you and Blueboy joining the X-geeks?" Pietro asked sarcastically.   
  
Rogue decided just this once not to punch him for the X-geeks remark and shrugged. "She abandoned Kurt as a baby. She chased me right in t' the Professor's arms by lying t' me like she did. Ah could care less whether or not she's okay with anythin' Ah do in mah life. She gave up the right fo' her opinion t' matter a long time ago."  
  
"She's your mother," Pietro said, his tone conveying surprise and a bit of reproach, as if he found it hard to believe that she didn't care at all what her mother thought.  
  
"Yeah, she's mah mother," Rogue said, and she was surprised to find that she could say that aloud without flinching. "But that's all she is. She gave me life, but it's _mah_ life, Pietro, an' Ah get t' decide what Ah do with it, not her."  
  
Pietro sighed. "It's not that easy for me, Rogue. You just found out Mystique was your mother. My father's raised me all of my life."  
  
"An' ya know him better than Ah do," Rogue replied. "But what Ah gotta wonder, Pietro, is if ya even know him at all? Ah know mah mother. Yeah, Ah know she's a ruthless, manipulative terrorist, but at least Ah know her. Ah know that's who she is, what she is, an' Ah don't expect somethin' more than Ah see. Ya keep hopin' fo' his acceptance, fo' some sign o' affection, an' yet ya claim that he don't care at all. So why do ya keep botherin'?"  
  
"I don't know," Pietro replied quietly, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Ah think ya do," Rogue said. Pietro glanced at her incredulously, that typical 'what do you know' look on his face, so she continued before he could speak. "Deep down, ya know that ya father cares about ya, Pietro, that's why ya were willin' t' risk ya friendship with the boys. That's why ya were willin' t' let ya sister hate ya. That's why ya were ready t' follow him t' the ends o' the earth if he asked ya t'."  
  
Pietro shifted uneasily. "And you're saying I shouldn't be? He's my father."  
  
"An' ya his son," Rogue replied. "_He_ oughtta be the one ready t' go t' any lengths fo' _ya_, not the other way around." She sighed. "Look, the thing is, we both got the short end o' the deal when it came t' our parents. Kurt an' Ah, we got a mother who don't deserve us, an' ya an' Wanda, ya'll got the same deal with Magneto. That can't be helped. We are who we are, an' our parents are who they are."  
  
"Who I am is the son of Magneto," Pietro retorted. "That's all I am, all I'll ever be."  
  
"Ya keep thinkin' like that an' ya right," Rogue snapped. "Look here, Maximoff, ya can try an' parade around with all this bullcrap about being his son, an' not havin' no say in what ya do, because o' who ya are, because o' who he is, but Ah ain't buyin' it. Mah mother is one o' the most heartless women Ah've ever met. She's cruel, she's selfish, she's vindictive, hell, she'd make a better assasin than a mother! But look at me, Pietro, look at Kurt. We're her children, her progeny, an' we ain't even the slightest bit like her!"  
  
"Except for during that time of the month," Pietro muttered.  
  
Rogue scowled at him darkly. "Mah point is, when ya get right down t' it, Mystique is evil. She may not have always been, an', yeah, there's gotta be some good still deep down inside o' her, but she's chosen t' be evil. She's had a hard life, the same as ya father, an' the circumstances they lived through are what's made 'em the way they are. But, Pietro, we ain't got those circumstances. We ain't them. Ya claim t' see ya father as a mutant savior, but Ah'll tell ya what the rest o' the world is gonna see him as- a terrorist. Nothin' but a terrorist."  
  
"He's not-" Pietro began angrily.  
  
"He is an' ya know it," Rogue snapped sharply, with enough venom in her voice to make him start in surprise. "Same as mah mother's a terrorist. But Ah ain't gonna let who she is, her issues, her twisted legacy, shape who Ah am, who Ah'm gonna be. Ah'm stronger than she is, Ah ain't gonna ever let mahself be that ruthless. An' because o' that, Ah ain't ever gonna be lost like her."  
  
Pietro studied her in surprised silence for a long moment. "You've thought about this a lot since you found out, haven't you?" he asked.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah, Ah have."  
  
"I thought you'd be more upset about it than you are."  
  
"Ah was," Rogue admitted with a shrug. "Ah guess Ah still am a bit. That's because she lied t' me about mah past, because she kept me from ever gettin' t' know Kurt as mah brother, because she's responsible fo' the deaths o' people Ah loved. But as fo' bein' mah mother?" She shook her head, her hair falling lightly across her face. "That's somethin' Ah've no right t' hold against her."  
  
Pietro tilted his head and eyed her in mild amusement. "You sure are dealing with this with a lot more maturity than I would have expected."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue replied. "Ah- hey!" She smacked him on the arm, barely avoiding bruising him. "Ah'm always mature!"  
  
Pietro snorted. "Riighht. I lived with you, remember? You can't even tell me that when you and Lance used to fight over the last bowl of Lucky Charms that was maturity."  
  
"Maturity is based on slow, careful consideration," Rogue retorted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, Ah slowly, carefully considered whether or not Ah was nice enough t' let him have the last o' it, an' Ah slowly, carefully decided that Ah wasn't."  
  
Pietro laughed, shaking his head, and Rogue couldn't help grinning. Pietro didn't laugh nearly enough. He had a nice laugh, she'd always thought so. "You have twisted logic, you know that?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "So Ah'm told."  
  
"I'm glad to see you handling this well," Pietro said with a small smile. "I was a little worried your reaction to the news would be kind of bad."  
  
"It was, at first," Rogue told him. "Ah was jus' so confused, an' Ah couldn't even begin t' sort out all o' mah feelin's an' all o' mah thoughts. Ah was terrified that Ah was gonna end up jus' like her because Ah was her daughter, ya know?"  
  
Pietro nodded slightly. "What changed your mind?"  
  
"Talked t' Gambit," Rogue replied.  
  
Pietro winced, and Rogue frowned worriedly. She narrowed her green eyes to study him in the moment of silence that fell over them, curious as to why that name would provoke such a reaction from him.   
  
Pietro, noticing her watching him, sighed. "Sorry," he said quietly. "It's just..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't like it, that's all."  
  
"Don't like what?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Him," Pietro answered dully, avoiding her gaze. "You. Him and you, together."  
  
"Oh," Rogue said softly.  
  
Pietro shifted uneasily. "It's not like we were ever...I mean, you and I could never have been..."  
  
"Why couldn't we have?" Rogue asked quietly.  
  
Pietro sighed, shaking his head. "You and I both know the answer to that question, Roguey. We've known the answer since we first met. My allegiance has always been entirely to my father, we both had emotional bagagge, I can be a conceited jerk, you can be a complete bitch. And on top of all that, you couldn't touch. There was no reason to hope you ever would be able to, no matter how nice that would have been. Then you joined the X-men, and we became enemies."  
  
"Ah never considered ya mah enemy, Pietro," Rogue said gently. "Jus' a rival."  
  
Pietro raised his head so their eyes met, and for a moment Rogue felt like she was fifteen all over again, coming down the stairs of the Brotherhood house, grumbling about being dragged out of her room to meet the new teammate, only to stop suddenly and find herself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes so intense she could see the raging storm of pain behind them.   
  
From that very moment, there had been something between the two of them, something unspoken and discreet, but something solid and real. Who knew what might have become of it if they'd ever acted on it, but they hadn't. For all the reasons Pietro had just named, and then some, they had both just sort of pushed it aside and left it alone, pretending not to notice it.  
  
_What is it with you and guys, and the whole looking into their eyes thing?_ Carol asked dryly.  
  
Rogue didn't even bother to reply as she pulled up her mental shields, blocking the other girl out before she could say anything else. She bit her lip, uncertain what to say. She cared for Pietro a great deal, she always had, she probably always would. Whenever she looked at him, her heart still fluttered a bit.  
  
But whatever she'd felt for him in the past, whatever she might have still felt for him now, was child's play compared to what she felt for Remy LeBeau.  
  
"He really cares about you," Pietro said quietly. "At first I thought it was all a game, just another one of his conquests or something." He gave her a sideways glance, as if to see if she reacted to that. But she didn't, she knew about Remy's past, after all, even the girls in his past. She'd gotten a private screening of his memories that night he'd kissed her on the beach. "But it's not. He genuinely cares about you."  
  
Rogue smiled faintly. "Ah know. Ah've seen in t' his head."  
  
Pietro nodded absently. "Figured it was only a matter of time before he decided to take the chance and kiss you anyway." He gave her a rueful smile. "I was never brave enough to take that risk, I guess."  
  
Something told Rogue he was talking about more than just her powers. "Remy likes t' live dangerously," she replied.  
  
Pietro gave a snort of agreement with that fact. "Yeah, he does. But it's more than that this time. It's more than a game with you." He glanced at her, his blue eyes dull. "He's in love with you."  
  
Though Rogue had surmised as much from Remy's recent actions, and from absorbing him during their kiss, hearing it out loud, hearing someone else say it, made her breath catch in her throat. "What makes ya say that?" she asked, her voice coming out much too breathless for her liking.  
  
Pietro gave her a look. "Kind of hard not to notice, you know? The way he looks at you, I'd have to be blind not to see it." He turned his head. "And you're in love with him, too."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard. "Pietro, Ah-"  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Pietro said, shaking his head. "I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him. Not even Summers. That tells me all I need to know." He favored her with a weak smile. "It's good to see you happy, even if it is with him."  
  
"Is this the part where ya make that infamous 'Oath' you boys make?" Rogue asked dryly, but her eyes were watering, her throat was tight with emotion.   
  
"That was the plan," Pietro confirmed with a dry laugh. "Had a whole speech worked out, too. I was going to vow wherever you were, whatever trouble you might find yourself in, all you had to do was call and I'd come running to your side."  
  
"An' would ya have meant it?" Rogue asked quietly.  
  
Pietro nodded. "Every syllable."  
  
"Ya asked me a few days back," Rogue said softly. "If we were still friends. Do ya remember that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The answer is no," Rogue said, and had to force herself not to smile at his crestfallen expression. "We're much more than that," she finished. When he turned to look at her, she raised a bare hand to his cheek. He didn't flinch or pull back as she stroked his cheek. "Ya don't seem surprised Ah ain't absorbin' ya," she observed.  
  
"Knew about the bracelet," Pietro explained neutrally.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah thought ya might." She ran her fingers over his cheeks and his forehead, savoring the feel of his skin against hers. She leaned in close to him, her eyes boring into his. "Ah'm gonna make ya a vow, too, Pietro. A vow that Ah'm gonna trust ya. That Ah'm gonna have faith in ya. That no matter what happens, no matter what side ya may be fightin' fo', no matter how bad things may appear, Ah'll believe in ya. Ya jus' gotta do one li'l thing fo' me."  
  
"What's that?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ya gotta stop lettin' ya father run ya life fo' ya," Rogue told him. "Ah think he does care about ya, Pietro, an' if he does, that won't change just because ya stand up t' him. If anythin', he might jus' respect ya fo' it. An' if he don't, well, ya seem so sure that he don't care anyway, so what difference will it make?"  
  
"I can't turn on him," Pietro insisted softly. "He's my father."  
  
"Ah ain't askin' ya t'," Rogue replied. "All Ah'm askin', Pietro...All Ah'm askin' is that ya don't let y'self turn in t' him. Don't let him make ya become that ruthless. If ya think he's right, if ya believe in his dream, then stay. Ah won't think any less o' ya. But don't ya go lettin' _his_ ideals be decidin' ya own."  
  
Pietro bit his lip, staring down at the ground below for a long moment in silence. Rogue had half a mind to turn off her bracelet and touch him, just to find out what he was thinking. She didn't, though, and merely waited patiently while he sorted through his internal dilemma.  
  
"I can't promise that I won't stick by him," Pietro said at last, raising his face to hers. "That I won't fight for his cause, for him. But I won't let him decide who I am. I'll do what_ I_ feel is right, no more, no less."  
  
Rogue tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his in a long, but simple, chaste kiss. She felt him stiffen in surprise, knew he wanted to kiss her back, but he restrained himself. When she pulled back, he blinked at her in shock.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
Rogue squeezed his hand in hers and flashed him a tender smile. "For being the man Ah always knew ya could be."  
  
For the first, and probably last, time in history, Pietro Maximoff was speechless.  
  



	26. Disturbance

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews ;) Just a few things before we get started... The missing translation from Chapter 19 is as follows: _Réveillez-vous, le bel_- Wake up, beautiful one. Hope that helps ;) The next post is on the shorter side, but don't worry, there should be another post up later on if I get time ;)  
  
~BQ**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:  
  
  
**"Remy LeBeau!" Rogue shrieked. "Ah swear Ah'm goin' t' kill ya!"  
  
Remy just laughed, splashing more water at her, spraying her cutoff jean shorts with ocean foam. "Promises, promises, _chere_," he snickered with a smirk. "De words, dey keep on comin', but Remy, he don' see not'ing t' back dem up."  
  
"Why ya li'l swamp rat!" Rogue shouted with a grin, lifting off to ground and flying straight at him hard. He tried to duck, but she'd known that's what he would do, so she had aimed low. She caught him under the arms and rose higher into the air, taking him with her.   
  
Remy yelped in alarm, staring down at the ocean below with wide eyes. It was all Rogue could do not to laugh at the expression on his face.  
  
"What was that ya were sayin', sugar?" she drawled.  
  
"You wouldn't," Remy declared.   
  
"Wouldn't Ah?" Rogue asked with a sly smirk.  
  
Remy hesitated a moment, his eyes darting from her face to the water below, then back up to her face. "Dere ain't no way you'd do dat," he decided.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Suit y'self. Don't say Ah didn't try t' warn ya."  
  
And with that she let go.  
  
Remy cried out in shock, and, though she knew he wouldn't admit it, as touch of fear, as he began to plummet towards the ocean. Rogue waited a full ten seconds before pushing into a dive, following like a speeding bullet. She passed him and turned around, throwing out her arms to catch him just before he hit the surface.  
  
"Gotcha," she said with a broad grin.  
  
Remy scowled. "Dat ain't funny," he declared, folding his arms and lifting his chin indignantly.   
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby," Rogue said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Baby? Remy ain't no baby, _chere_," Remy retorted with a smirk, leaning in so that their noses were almost touching. "Remy mo' man dan even you can handle, _p'tite_."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Cajun, need Ah remind ya that Ah am holdin' ya over the ocean a good twenty yards from shore?" she asked dryly.  
  
Remy got a thoughtful look on his face. "Dat be a good point, _p'tite_," he conceded. "Remy goin' t' jus' be shuttin' up now, _oui_?"  
  
"That would be the smart thing t' do, yeah," Rogue snickered.  
  
"What is dis 'smart t'ing'?" Remy retorted with a lopsided grin. Rogue smiled, shaking her head, and Remy leaned back in her arms. "Dis be de only way t' fly. De real first class."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "You jus' like the view, swamp rat," she accused playfully.   
  
Remy eyed the neckline of her green tank top. "Dat be true," he confessed with a smirk that made it impossible to be annoyed with him. Rogue rolled her eyes. She had taken to wearing less concealing clothing now that she didn't have to worry about accidentally touching anyone, much to Remy's delight. She had never seen the boy drool as much as he had in the past few days.   
  
"Don't make me drop ya, Gumbo," she warned playfully.  
  
Remy made his face the portrait of innocence. "Why on earth would you wan' do a t'ing like dat,_ ma chere_?" Of course, no matter how innocent he may appear, Rogue could see right through it to the darkness buried under the surface. It was in his eyes, and she found herself forever staring into them.  
  
_He's the only boy Ah ever known who had fire in his eyes, _Rogue thought, shaking her head. Silently, she turned and headed back towards shore, Remy nestled comfortably in her arms. It was touching how deeply he trusted her to carry him to safety, even after she'd dropped him from the sky only moments before.  
  
"Dis nice," Remy commented as they neared the beach, the wind ruffling his hair. "Remy like flyin' wit' you."  
  
"Ah gathered that, sugar," Rogue replied with a smile as she descended from the sky slowly. Remy cocked his head up to kiss her gently as they landed.   
  
"T'anks fo' de ride, _chere_," he said with a wink as he jumped down to his feet.  
  
"Anytime, sugar," she replied with a grin. She glanced up at the darkening sky and sighed. "We'd best be gettin' back. It's late. Harmony prob'ly has dinner ready already."  
  
"Aww, do we hafta?" Remy asked with a pout. His eyes glittered as he leaned in closer to her. "Remy was hopin' we could continue dis li'l excursion."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Sugar, if we ain't there when they sit down t' eat, ya know that Evan an' Pietro are likely t' come lookin' fo' us."  
  
Remy scowled, running a hand through his hair in defeat. "Dat li'l speed demon ruin all Remy's fun."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. She'd told Remy about the kiss she'd given Pietro, of course, mainly because she wanted to be honest with him, but also because she knew he had a jealous nature at times. She'd seen it in his memories, in the piece of him that still resided in the farthest corner of her mind, and she'd decided it wouldn't be a good thing if he were to somehow hear about it from someone else.  
  
He'd naturally been a little bit jealous, and a little bit annoyed, the insecurities he kept buried deep inside showing through a tiny bit, but he'd understood. Besides, as he'd cockily reminded himself, Pietro only got one kiss, he'd gotten a whole lot more than that.  
  
_You shouldn't be able to kiss anyone, _Carol grumbled darkly.  
  
_Carol? _Rogue snapped. _Be quiet, would ya? _She closed her eyes, focusing hard on the psionic layers of her shields, and tugged them back into place. She was getting pretty good at keeping them up all the time, but she was going to need a telepath to get them up permanently.   
  
Just one more reason to hope that they found Professor Xavier and the others soon.  
  
Something which, though she wouldn't admit it, Rogue was beginning to doubt they ever would. It had been months since the Institute was destroyed. It had been months of searching on Magneto's part.   
  
And still they had found nothing.  
  
"Carol?" Remy asked knowingly, a concerned frown on his handsome features.  
  
Rogue nodded, deciding to leave out where her train of thought had drifted after that. "Guess Ah forgot t' block her out t'day. Ah think keepin' her locked up drains the both o' us, not jus' me. She sounds weaker every time she speaks up."  
  
"Dat's good den, right?" Remy asked. "She not able t' bother you as much?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed with a shrug. "But what Ah wouldn't give t' get a hold o' Jeannie or the Prof right 'bout now. Ah could use a telepath t' go through mah head an' clear her out once an' for all."  
  
Remy nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well den, one o' dese days, we gon' hafta find you a telepath, _non_?"  
  
"That would be great," Rogue replied with a smile. "But until then, Ah guess Ah'll hafta settled fo' makin' Carol uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow wryly. "An' jus' how you gon' do dat?"  
  
"Ah have a few ideas," Rogue said, rising onto her toes to tilt her head up as he bent his down towards her. Their lips had just brushed together when Remy jerked back, his eyes scanning their surroundings. "What?" Rogue asked, her entire body tensing. "Remy, what is it?"  
  
"Don' know yet, _chere_," Remy replied quietly, his eyes flickering from side to side. "Somet'ing ain't right, dat's fo' sure. I jus' don' know..." his voice trailed off and his eyes widened in alarm. "_Chere_, get down!" he shouted, shoving her back towards the trees.   
  
Rogue rolled back into the woods, Remy at her heels. "What the hell is wrong with ya?!" she hissed. "What's got ya so..." she trailed off as she, too, spotted the worst sight she could have possibly imagined.  
  
Moving along the coastline, their looming forms dark and ominous, was a pack of Sentinels.  
  
"Get back t' de house!" Remy ordered, reaching into his duster and pulling out a pack of cards.   
  
"Are ya crazy? Ah ain't leavin' ya t' fight 'em on ya lonesome!" Rogue cried.  
  
"Remy can take care o' himself, _chere_, but dat not what I mean. I gon' follow you back, jus' need t' be watchin' our backs," Remy said, giving her a sharp glance. "Yo' job is t' get t' de house fo' they do. You gotta warn de others, girl. Let Remy take care o' Remy, _hahn_?" He offered her a cocky grin. "Dose Sentinels get too close, I jus' blow dere heads off."   
  
"Alright," Rogue conceded. She glared at him. "But if ya get y'self killed, Ah ain't never gonna f'give ya, ya hear me? Ah mean it, Remy! Don't ya go playin' the-"  
  
He silenced her with a swift, but passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned. "Fo' luck," he explained. "Now go! An' make sure you stay beneath de tree lines so dey can't see you! Don' want you gettin' yo'self shot down, _comprenez_?"  
  
Rogue nodded and rose into the air. "Be careful, Remy," she called softly.   
  
He grinned up at her. "Always, _chere_. Always." Then he disappeared into the foliage, and Rogue turned and headed for the house.  
  
_Remy's right, _she told herself._ Ah gotta warn the others. Ah gotta trust him t' stay alive. If there's one thing that boy can do, it's survive. Ah got the memories in mah head t' prove it.   
  
_Still, that didn't make her worry any less, and when she heard crashes in the forest behind her, followed by the sounds of Remy's trademark explosions, it was all she could do not to turn back. But she had to warn the others, she knew that, and Remy knew it, too. As soon as she warned them, she'd go back for him, and they'd face the Sentinels together.  
  
Pouring on a burst of speed, she ducked her head as she plowed through the tree tops as fast as she could. She could see the edge of the forest ahead, could see the top of the roof in the distance.  
  
"Mutant target acquired," a robotic voice boomed behind her.  
  
_Aww, hell, _she thought.  
  
A blast of plasma fire shot past her, disintegrating a patch of trees to her right. "Great," Rogue muttered. "Ah can take a few o' those hits jus' fine due t' mah invulnerability, but the others won't stand a chance against those guns o' theirs."   
  
She forced herself not to wonder about Remy.  
  
Up ahead, the house swam into view, and she saw St. John and Evan outside, tossing the football around and talking to Piotr. Not bothering to slow down, she took a deep breath, and screamed for all she was worth. "SENTINELS!!!!!!!!"  
  
The affect her cry had was instantaneous. The football fell lifeless to the ground. Evan loaded his body with spikes. Flames leapt to life at St. John's hands from the pack on his back. Piotr shifted into his armored form.  
  
And just in time, as four Sentinels, surrounded the house.  
  



	27. Escape

**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
  
  
**The first volley of plasma fire streamed past them, slamming into the side of the house with enough force to tear a hole in the wall, and shake the building so terribly that the very foundation began to tremble.  
  
Rogue wasted no time in engaging the Sentinels, lowering her head and plowing into the nearest one with all her might, ramming it square in the chest. It was the first real test of her strength and invulnerability since escaping Trask's base, and quite an impressive one at that.  
  
The Sentinel went flying back, a large dent in its chest plate, crashing down on top of the trees behind it, which were crumbled into splinters under the sheer force of the fall and the weight of the giant robot.   
  
"Whoa!" she heard Evan cry in surprise, and more than a little bit of awe. "Man, now that's what I'm talking about! Kick its ass, Rogue!"  
  
"Ya'll gonna help or just stand there gaping like idiots?" Rogue snapped.  
  
In answer, Colossus slammed his mighty fist into the knee of one of the Sentinels, bringing its legs out from under it. "Does this qualify as adequate help?" he asked, and if she hadn't been in a fight for her life, Rogue would have grinned.  
  
"Finally, I get to bloody burn something!" St. John snickered, and launched a blast of flames from his hands, the hungry fire rushing up to engulf the Sentinel Piotr had knocked down. A familiar sound filled the air as Evan fired a volley of spikes at the fallen Sentinel.  
  
"My word!" Hank's voice came from somewhere behind her, but Rogue paid him no attention as she shot towards the Sentinels, bringing her arm back in midair, and slammed her fist into the head of the closest one. The Sentinel faltered backwards, and Rogue kept on him, pummeling his metal body with her fists, her tiny hands packing powerhouse punches.  
  
"Victor, Mr. McCoy!" Magneto's voice boomed. "Into the woods! There are more coming! Try to prevent them from getting this far, if you can! I will attempt to stop these three!"  
  
_Even ya ain't powerful enough t' destroy three at once, Magneto, _Rogue thought with a grunt as she was knocked aside by a powerful Sentinel arm, the blow knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying back through the air.  
  
She managed to stop herself about twenty yards later, and glanced down at the fight below. Magneto was standing, arms spread wide, obviously struggling to try and control the Sentinels with his magnetism. Sabertooth and Hank weren't with the others, but from her vantage point in the sky, she could see them in the forest, for the first and only time in their lives, working together as they battled one of the incoming Sentinels. Colossus was smashing against one of the Sentinels at the house, with Pyro and Evan trying to keep the third one at bay.   
  
And, off to the right, four more Sentinels were crashing through the trees, heading straight for the house, a familiar figure in a brown duster running just out of their reach, hurling kinetically charged cards over his shoulder.   
  
_Remy, _she murmured to herself, relieved and worried at the same time. A crashing sound drew her attention back to the others and she growled, spotting the Sentinel aiming his plasma cannons at Evan and St. John, who had their backs turned, focusing their attention on the other Sentinels.  
  
Rogue tucked her head as she dove, her lithe body shooting down through the sky like a missile, aiming for the back of the Sentinel's shoulder. The Sentinel was firing, though, and she opened her mouth to cry out in horror as Evan and St. John turned to stare at their doom.  
  
And then they weren't staring. In fact. they weren't there at all. It took Rogue a second to comprehend what had just happened, and she rammed her body into the Sentinel, slamming him into the trees with all her might, before turning just in time to see Pietro depositing Evan and St. John out of harms way and darting back into the fray again.  
  
She allowed herself a small smile before turning to find a new target. That Pietro would risk his own neck to save Evan, of all people, his biggest rival, only proved that he had taken at least some of what she'd said to heart.  
  
"Bloody hell!" St. John shouted. "More of 'em coming in at ten o'clock, mates!"  
  
Rogue turned and swung hard at the Sentinel behind her, putting all of her force into the punch, which drove a hole through his shoulder. She let out a growl of delight, and began to tear the metal away from the robot's chest.   
  
_Ah think Ah'm gettin' the hang o' these powers, _Rogue thought with a grin.  
  
_My powers, that is, _Carol reminded her curtly. _Ball up the metal, you can throw it at one of the others.  
  
_Rogue was startled by the other girl's advice, but given the severity of their situation, she didn't dwell on it. Instead, she did as Carol had suggested, ripping open the Sentinel's chest and crunching the metal sheet into a ball. Turning, she hurled it at the nearest Sentinel, scoring a direct hit to the back of the head that knocked the robot off balance enough for Evan to get the perfect aim to put a spike through its forehead, brining it down with a crash that shook the island itself.  
  
But there was no time to celebrate their little victory, for even more Sentinels were pouring into the clearing, weapons firing. Rogue's eyes widened in horror as she saw one level the gun that had captured them months before. "Someone's gotta blow that gun!" she shouted.   
  
"You heard de lady, boys," a Cajun voice drawled, and a trio of glowing cards flew through the air to smack into the Sentinel's gun arm. Before Rogue could even turn to smile at Remy, the cards exploded, taking not only the gun, but the Sentinel's arm with it.  
  
"Nice work, swamp rat!" she called down to him.  
  
Remy grinned up at her as he ran, his duster swinging around him. "T'anks, _p'tite_. You ain't doin' so bad yo'self."  
  
"How many _are_ there, man?!" Evan yelled, firing spikes at the incoming Sentinels as rapidly as he could. Rogue flinched slightly, wondering if he'd had enough milk during the day to keep it up for much longer.  
  
"Too many, sugar," Rogue replied as she charged towards them. "Too many." She slammed a fist into the chestplate of the lead Sentinel, ducking her head as she drove her way deeper into the heart of the Sentinel, ignoring the shriek of twisting metal and the scream of short-circuiting wires. She drove the Sentinel back into the trunk of one of the massive palm trees, with such force that the branches were tone free and thrown across the beach.  
  
"Stand aside, Rogue," Magneto's voice boomed, and she glanced over her shoulder to see him hovering in the air behind her, his hand outstretched towards the Sentinel's raggedy frame. "I shall dispose of this nuisance."  
  
Rogue moved out of the way and had a moment to admire the raw power that Erik Magnus Lensherr possessed as the Master of Magnetism set to work on the Sentinel. Though she could not see his power visibly, she could see what it was doing. The metal Sentinel began to shriek as invisible hands ripped it apart, piece by piece, sparks flying through the darkening sky like glowing embers.  
  
The Sentinel then began to collapse into itself, metal crumpling like paper until the sheer force of Magneto's will.   
  
"I believe," Magneto said calmly. "That the others may be in need of your assistance, child. With your strength and invulnerability, you may very well be able to take down more than even myself."  
  
It took Rogue a moment to realize he had just complimented her, and she stared after him in surprise for a moment as he drifted closer to the Sentinel, his hand twisted out in front of him in a deadly claw, power swelling around him.  
  
Then she shook herself from her reverie, scowling, she lowered her head and shot across the sky like a bullet, slamming into the Sentinel's chest with her fists extended. The impact sent the Sentinel reeling back so hard it fell onto its back on the ground, sending a spray of sand into the air.   
  
Rogue coughed, closing her eyes against the biting sand as it whipped at her skin. Invulnerable or not, sand would definitely hurt her eyes. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea Ah've ever had," she choked out, fanning the sandy smoke out of her eyes.  
  
_At least you took him down, _Carol replied shortly.  
  
_Ah guess that counts for somethin', _Rogue agreed, her coughing finally starting to subside.  
  
"Rogue!" Pietro's voice shouted. "Look out!"  
  
Rogue turned to find a Sentinel looming directly in front of her, and its fist was coming down fast at her face.  
  
_Aww- _Carol cried.   
  
"Hell!" Rogue finished aloud as the giant mechanical hand slammed into her jaw with enough force to make her head spin and her vision swim, a flash of white erupting behind her eyes, as she was thrown backwards through the sky.  
  
"_Ma chere, non!_" Remy's voice screamed.  
  
And then she hit the trees, and the ringing in her ears was the only thing she could hear over the horrible crunch as the trees snapped under her, tearing a path through the forest.  
  
She finally managed to stop about a minute later, slamming back hard into a massive tree trunk, her flight slowed by all of the trees she had plowed down. Groaning, she sat up, her head swimming. "God, Ah need an aspirin," she muttered.  
  
_You and me both, _Carol muttered. _Lord, I've never been hit that hard before.  
  
It's all jus' another day at the office when ya become an X-man, _Rogue replied, rubbing her forehead as she turned to inspect the damage she'd done. _Oh, man. That was some ride.  
  
_She couldn't see the base. She couldn't see the others. She couldn't even see the towering Sentinels. All she could see was the barren road of fallen trees and splintered branches that traced her way off into the distance, the destruction continuing on farther than she could see.  
  
_Damn, _was all Carol could say.  
  
"Ya can say that again," Rogue muttered, wincing slightly as she pushed herself to her feet. She wasn't hurt, of course, being invulnerable definitely had its benefits, but the little trip the Sentinel had sent her on had disoriented her a bit.  
  
Shaking off her lightheadedness, she lifted into the air and started back towards the base, when a huge explosion shook the entire island, as if the earth itself had trembled under the terrifying eruption. A column of flames rose into the sky on the horizon, a billowing cloud of smoke descended upon the air.  
  
"Oh God!" Rogue gasped in horror, her heart stopping and her stomach lurching in dread. "Remy an' the others!"  
  
She took off towards the fire as fast as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. Remy was back there. Remy and Pietro and Evan and Hank. Hank was strong enough to possibly escape the blast, Pietro was fast enough to maybe have outrun it, but Evan and Remy, for all their prowess in a fight, were just men, they were no match for such an explosion.  
  
If something had happened to them...  
  
"Rogue! Down here, _chere_!"  
  
Rogue slammed to a halt and stared down at the burned foliage in disbelief. In the middle of blackened branches and flaming trees knelt Remy LeBeau, smiling up at her in relief, though it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain.  
  
"Remy!" she cried, dropping out of the sky to land beside him. "Are ya alright, sugar?" she asked, touching a hand to the gash bleeding from his forehead. "What happened t' ya?"  
  
"De Sentinels happened t' me, chere," Remy drawled. "Dere weapons arsenal blew up de house. De last t'ing Remy hear b'fo de explosion was de Boss Man shouting fo' us all t' retreat."  
  
"Retreat?" Rogue echoed incredulously. "To where?! We're on an island in the middle o' the damn ocean!"  
  
"Transport orbs," Remy wheezed, clutching his side. "Magneto called 'em down t' take us away from here. De others were all ahead o' Remy, almost t' the orbs, when de blast knocked me clean through de air."  
  
Rogue bit her lip, glancing ahead at the raging fire and the billowing cloud of smoke. "Do ya think they made it t' the orbs?" she asked.  
  
Remy shrugged, then winced, obviously in pain from the movement. "Dat would be nice, _non_? De truth is, I don' know, _chere_. Magneto and the speed demon, they were fo' sure, an' I t'ink dat I saw Pietro drag de Spyke kid wit' him. Mr. McCoy and de Blob were a good bit ahead o' me. Dere's a good chance dat they all made it okay."  
  
"There's jus' as good a chance they didn't," Rogue retorted, biting her lip as she glanced from Remy to the flames and back. Remy needed to get out of her, to get somewhere where he could rest and heal, but the others...they might need her help.  
  
_Or they might be dead, _Carol snapped. _Save your own skin first, Rogue. That's what they would do.  
  
No, _Rogue protested sharply. _Hank an' Evan wouldn't leave me behind if Ah was in trouble.   
  
Not even if they think that you're dead? _Carol demanded.  
  
Rogue didn't answer. She didn't want to imagine Hank and Evan believing her dead, and she refused to think about it, especially now, when there was a crisis at hand.  
  
"Look!" Remy gasped out, pointing at the sky. "Look up dere!" Rogue followed his gaze to see a handful of silver orbs rising into the sky, glistening in the moonlight. But before she could count them, they lurched forward with incredible speed and shot out of view.  
  
_Please, please have been in there, _Rogue thought, her eyes stinging with tears at the prospect that her friends might not have been.   
  
"Dey be okay, _p'tite_," Remy promised in a soft voice, squeezing her hand in his. She turned to see his red on black eyes boring into hers. "Best be worrying' bout ourselves now, _hahn_? Yo' friends, dey get out jus' fine. We got t' be doin' de same, _non_?"  
  
He was right. Rogue knew it, with every fiber of her being, she knew it. The others had most likely gotten away, but the Sentinels were still here. They couldn't stick around, not if they wanted to live. And right then, with the handsome Cajun thief leaning in her arms, looking up at her with eyes full of love, their skin touching, she wanted to live very badly.  
  
Wordlessly, she nodded her agreement and stood up. "How are ya injuries?" she asked. "Can ya fly with me holding ya up by the arms, or do ya think Ah need t' carry ya?"  
  
Remy flashed her his trademark smile. "Remy don' think he need t' be carried, but it prob'ly be fo' de best. Dat way I don' weigh you down an' if we gotta fight later, I be rested better, _hahn_?"  
  
"Ah think ya right, sugar," Rogue replied, gently scooping him up into her arms. "Don't worry, Ah promise not t' drop ya this time."  
  
"Dat nice t' know," Remy said as they rose into the air. He glanced over her shoulder towards the ruined base. "De Sentinels be headin' dis way, _p'tite_, better get a move on."  
  
"That was mah intention, swamp rat," Rogue drawled. "Do ya have any idea which way t' go?"  
  
"No clue," Remy answered with a sad shake of his head. "Magneto's got other bases, but Remy, he don' know where. But de mainland, she be dat way. Dat be de best option fo' now, if you ask me. Looks like on our own fo' now."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied softly.  
  
They flew on in silence for a few minutes, leaving the island and the raging inferno behind them. Rogue couldn't help but worry about the others, particularly Hank and the boys. She couldn't care less if Sabertooth made it out alive, in fact, she hoped he didn't, but she was surprised to find that she was saddened by the thought of Magneto not surviving.   
  
_Great, _she muttered to herself. _Now Ah know Ah've lost it.  
  
_As if picking up on her poor mood, Remy turned to face her, flashing a lopsided grin. "So," he drawled. "What's de in-flight movie t'night?"  
  
  



	28. Choices

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
  
  
**"Ya have got t' be kiddin' me."  
  
Remy turned to flash her a lopsided grin. "It jus' fo' t'night, _chere_. In de mornin', we make our way down in t' town an' get us some supplies. Once we...commandeer some us some cash, we get ourselves a hotel room, _hahn_? Fo' now, dis gon' hafta do."  
  
"Commandeer?" Rogue muttered grumpily. "More like steal."  
  
Remy shrugged. "Gotta do what we gotta do t' survive, _chere_." He smirked at her as he took off his duster and laid it gently on the forest floor. "Remy even let you sleep on de duster, okay? Dat way, you don' get yo' clothes all dirty."  
  
"Ah don't care 'bout gettin' dirty," Rogue replied, and she didn't. She just wasn't too comfortable camping out in the middle of the woods with no supplies. Especially not when they ahd no idea if the Sentinels had managed to follow them to the mainland. She shivered, rubbing her arms. "Ah jus' don't like bein' out here in the middle o' nowhere at night all alone."  
  
"You ain't alone, _chere_," Remy said with a gentle smile. "Remy here, an' he ain't gon' let not'ing happen t' you, dat's a promise."  
  
Rogue couldn't help smiling in return. "Ah can take care o' mahself, ya know, swamp rat."  
  
"Remy know dat," Remy said evenly, his eyes serious. "But he also know dat he want t' take care o' you. So dat's what he gon' do."  
  
Rogue felt her heart flutter at the devotion she heard in his voice. She knew that Remy cared for her, knew that his feelings for her were strong and fierce and unwavering, she had his memories in her head after all, but hearing it in his tone still made her knees weak.  
  
Remy grinned, aware of the affect he was having on her, and leaned back against the trunk of one of the trees, lacing his fingers together behind his head. "Lay down, _chere_," he told her. "Get some rest. Gotta long day 'head o' us. You need yo' rest."  
  
Wordlessly, Rogue floated towards him, her feet barely off the ground. She let herself sink gracefully down onto the duster beside him, leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes for a moment, grateful for the moment of peace.  
  
They had run for hours, or flown, rather, under the cover of darkness. They had finally stopped when Rogue began to grow tired. There was a town about fifteen miles north of where they had decided to rest, but Remy had felt that they should lay low for a while, stay out of sight in case the Sentinels had followed them towards the mainland. Rogue hated to admit it, but he was right. The last thing they needed was to be caught by those metallic monstrosities.  
  
She shuddered, remembering what had happened the last time they had caught her.  
  
"You look cold,_ chere_," Remy said, draping an arm around her shoulder. "In de mornin', Remy get you some new clothes, since we had t' leave everyt'ing back at de base. How dat sound?"  
  
Rogue snuggled closer to him, glad for the warmth and comfort he provided. "Sounds good t' me, swamp rat. Ah could use a new pair of shoes." She wiggled her sandaled feet in demonstration. "Sandals are great fo' relaxin' at the beach base, but they ain't exactly ideal fo' runnin' from Operation: Wideawake, ya know?"  
  
"Jus' as long as you don' turn out t' be one o' dose girls dat hafta have a hundred pairs o' shoes, _p'tite_," Remy responded, resting his chin on her head. "Remy don' mind stealin' whatever yo' heart desires, but he draws de line at shoes."  
  
Rogue grinned. "Be glad ya got stuck with me, then, instead o' Kitty or Jean. They both have a closet full o' shoes back home."   
  
_Except that you don't have a home anymore, do you? _Carol sneered. _  
  
_Rogue winced, her hand going to her temple as Carol's shrill voice echoed through her head. "Carol?" Remy asked knowingly.   
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "She felt the need t' remind me that Ah don't have a home anymore." Reaching out with her mind, she grabbed hold of her mental walls and, ignoring Carol's protests, yanked up her shields with a soft grunt of exertion, blocking Carol away in the back of her mind.  
  
"Dat _femme_ is a real _chienne_, _non_?" Remy asked in disgust.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed weakly, shaking her head to try and make the headache go away. Remy's arm snaked around her neck and his fingers began to massage her temples gently. She flashed him a grateful little smile, settling back against his chest. "She's right, though. Ah don't have a home anymore. Ah haven't had a home in months. The base wasn't home, it was jus' a place t' stay fo' a while. The mansion was destroyed, Ah have no clue where the others are an' no way t' contact them. An' now Ah don't even know where Evan an' Mr. McCoy are."  
  
"Home is where de heart is, _chere_," Remy said softly, his breath spilling onto her neck. "At least, dat's what Remy's _Tante_ Mattie always used t' say." He tilted his head to look down at her, and she was suddenly very aware of just how close their faces were. "So Remy guess dat he home right now, so long as he have you in his arms,_ chere_."  
  
Rogue's chest tightened with emotion. "Remy," she rasped. "Ah..."  
  
He silenced her with a gentle kiss. "We figure somet'ing out, _hahn_? Find us a place t' go fo' a while. Maybe even a place t' stay, t' call home. Dat sound okay t' you?"  
  
Rogue couldn't seem to find her voice, so she nodded.   
  
Remy smiled down at her. "Good." He leaned back against the tree, his arms sliding down to encircle her waist, pulling her closer to him. "So where y' wanna go den?"  
  
"Ah have no idea," Rogue sighed. "We can't go back t' Bayville, the whole town must know about us by now." She glared up at him "Ya know, with us bein' on the news an' all."   
  
Remy flinched slightly. "Tol' ya I was sorry 'bout dat mess, Rogue. Remy was jus' followin' orders when we attacked-"  
  
"Ambushed," Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Ambushed you," Remy finished, correcting himself. "Had t' do what de Boss Man says, didn' I? 'Sides, _p'tite_, if dat battle hadn't happened, den Remy never would have met you."  
  
When he put it that way, Rogue found it hard to be annoyed with him. "Okay," she conceded. "Ah'll let ya off the hook fo' that one. But it don't change the fact that we still can't go back t' Bayville. Ah don't know where else we could go."  
  
"What about yo' hometown?" Remy suggested. "Dere any chance we'd be safe in Caldecott fo' a while?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Not a chance, sugar. Ah absorbed Cody there. It's a small town. If no one figured out Ah was a mutant back then, they have by now. 'Sides, Ah don't even know if Irene is still down there or not. After Ah learned from Mystique's mem'ries that Irene had been workin' fo' her, Ah cut off all contact with her."  
  
"Can you trust her?"  
  
Rogue bit her lip. "Ah dunno. Ah dunno if Ah'd wanna. After all, if she's in league with Mystqiue, then there's a good chance we'd end up runnin' in t' mah mother if we went t' Irene, an' Ah ain't ready t' face that jus' yet. An' with all the anti-mutant movement goin' on, she's prob'ly long gone by now. If she ain't, mah presence would jus' put her in danger."  
  
Remy didn't reply, so she turned to look at him, and was surprised to see he was staring off into the trees, a distant, thoughtful look on his face. She had seen that expression enough to know that it meant he was thinking, that he was weighing options in his mind. She knew he liked to think things out before he said them aloud, but right now she was a little bit annoyed.  
  
"Remy," she said, tapping his shoulder. "Hey, Remy."  
  
When he still didn't respond, she sighed, shaking her head. _He left me no choice, _she thought with a small smirk. Silently, she raised her hand, and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Remy started, blinking at her in surprised. "What de hell was dat fo'?" he demanded, rubbing his head as he glared at her.  
  
"Ya got all zombie-like an' weren't payin' attention t' what Ah was sayin'," Rogue replied, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring back. "What was so fascinatin' up in ya head anyway?"  
  
"Not'ing important, _p'tite_," Remy said, his face softening. "Was jus' doin' some t'inkin', me. 'Bout our situation an' all."  
  
"An' did ya come up with a solution?" Rogue asked curiously, hoping that he might have. The last thing she wanted to do was wander around aimlessly. She didn't mind how far they had to travel, as long as they had a destination in mind. She didn't like drifting, it could always get messy when people picked up on your trail. It was better to just find a safe place and stay there.  
  
"Possibly," Remy replied with a hesitant shrug. "Not de ideal choice, but it would work if we don' find a better option."  
  
"An' what's that?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy looked down at her appraisingly, his eyes studying her for a long moment. "_Mon pere_ could give us sanctuary," he said at last. "Back home in N'awlins an'-"  
  
"With the Guild," Rogue finished, biting her lip.  
  
Remy nodded. "_Oui_. Wit' de Guild."  
  
"Would they accept me?" Rogue asked with a frown. "Ah mean, Ah'm not even a thief. Not t' mention that Ah'm a mutant."  
  
"So am I, _chere_, an' dey accept me,_ non_?" Remy replied.   
  
"But Ah'm not a thief, Remy," Rogue said. "Ya are. There's a big difference. They may not like ya jus' showin' up with some li'l mutant girl at ya heels."  
  
"Dey don't get no say in dat, now do dey?" Remy retorted with a snort. "Remy always been a rebel, he not gon' change dat now." He grinned at her. "An' anyway, _mon pere _is de head o' de Guild, 'member? If Remy say he want you t' stay, Papa gon' be fine wit' it."  
  
"Lordy, ya must have been a spoiled child, weren't ya?" Rogue replied, rolling her eyes.   
  
Remy chuckled. "Still am, _chere_. Remy always get what he want." He lifted a hand to run his fingers through her hair. "An' what Remy want is you, Roguey."  
  
Rogue felt her heartbeat quicken, and she wondered if Remy could feel it, too. If he did, he didn't comment on it. He merely stroked her hair gently, his fingers twining through her dark tresses lightly. "An' if Ah were t' go with ya t' N'awlins," Rogue said slowly. "What then? What would become of us, o' me?"  
  
"Remy take care o' you, jus' like he promised," Remy replied. "You'd stay wit' _mon pere_ an' I. Have a place t' live, clothes t' wear, food t' eat. Remy t'ink you'd like N'awlins. Plenty fo' you t' do durin' de day, an' Remy could show you de sights at night."  
  
"And the Guild?" Rogue asked. "Where would Ah fit in with them, Remy?"  
  
Remy shifted uneasily, and Rogue saw now that this was precisely the reason he was uncertain about them going to New Orleans. "Dey gon' want fo' you t' join," he confessed. "But you don' hafta. It be yo' decision, no one else's. Dey let you stay regardless, since you be wit' me, but dey are gon' suggest it."  
  
"But Ah could stay with ya even if Ah don't join?" Rogue asked, wanting to be sure that's what he was saying.  
  
Remy nodded. "_Oui_, you can still stay. It ain't easy t' live wit' de Guild, though, _chere_. Dat's why Remy didn't suggest dis t' begin wit'. You'd be surrounded by dat life, even if you don' live it yo'self. After a while, you don' even see it till after it happens, it jus' sort o' becomes part o' yo' life, too. Don' wanna put dat on you, _p'tite_."  
  
"Ah think it's mah decision, don't ya?" Rogue asked dryly.  
  
Remy smiled ruefully. "True. It yo' choice, _chere_. If ya wanna go t' N'awlins, we go t' N'awlins. If not," he said with a shrug. "Den we go wherever you wanna go."  
  
"Don't ya wanna go home, Remy?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
"Don' you ever listen, girl?" Remy asked with a smirk. "Home is wherever you are."  
  
Rogue couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, and Remy chuckled, tracing her cheek with his fingers. She moaned softly, leaning into his caress, closing her eyes and savoring the feel of his touch. A moment later she forgot all about his hand on her cheek when he pressed his lips against hers in a slow, tender kiss that left her head spinning. She was glad she was sitting down, or else her knees might have given out under her.  
  
"Wow," she murmured.  
  
"Remy second dat," Remy said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He flashed her a smile, kissing her on the forehead, then leaned back against the tree, his arm wrapped around her as she snuggled against his chest.   
  
Rogue pressed her cheek against the warm material of his black shirt and sighed. Even though she was crouched on the forest floor wearing nothing bur shorts and a tank top, leaning against a tree, she had never felt more comfortable than she did in Remy's arms.  
  
"Rogue?" he asked softly.   
  
"Mmm?" she murmured, tilting her head so she could look at him. He was gazing down at her quietly, his red on black eyes swirling with tenderness and adoration.   
  
He leaned his head down towards her and whispered in her ear, "_J'taime_, _mon petite beauté_."  
  
Rogue smiled up at him, her heart swelling. "Ah love ya, too, ya swamp rat," she said softly. "From the moment Ah first laid eyes on ya."  
  
"Dat makes Remy happy t' know," Remy replied with a smile. "'Cause the same t'ing happened t' him when he saw you in de middle o' dat battle. Knew at dat moment dat dere was somet'ing special 'bout you. Knew dat dis time, what I felt was real."  
  
Rogue lifted her chin to press a light kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, swamp rat," she drawled softly, laying her head back down on his chest.  
  
She felt him chuckle softly. "'Night, _p'tite_. Sweet dreams."   
  
That night her dreams were very sweet, indeed.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_chienne_- btich  
_Tante_- aunt  
_J'taime_, _mon petite beauté_- I love you, my little beauty


	29. Solutions

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
  
  
**_God, there is nothin' on television, _Rogue muttered to herself as she clicked the remote again, desperately searching for something decent to watch.   
  
Sighing, she tossed the remote across the room and flopped back on the bed in defeat, drawing her robe tighter around her, even though the room was pretty warm. It was the evening after they had camped out in the woods, and, true to his word, Remy had managed to get them a hotel room.  
  
It didn't bother Rogue to share a room with him, not in the least. She had been living in the same house with him for months, she had his thoughts in her head, she knew he loved her. More importantly, she knew he respected her. Besides, she had come to depend on him so much that she wouldn't have been able to sleep well if they had gotten separate rooms.   
  
That morning, they had made their way into town, and Remy had sent her off to do some window shopping for an hour or so. When he joined her again, he had a wallet full of cash to use to buy the things they needed. Rogue had to admit, he was good at what he did.  
  
They'd purchased clothes for the both of them, eaten breakfast at a little outdoor cafe, and then gone and checked into a nearby hotel. Rogue would have settled for a Motel 8, but it was obvious Remy was accustomed to the nicer things in life, by the large room he'd booked for them at the Hilton. Rogue wasn't about to complain, whether she admitted it or not, she had gotten used to living the easy life, too, by living at the Institute for so long.   
  
Glancing over at the other bed, Rogue sighed. She wished Remy would hurry up and get back. She was bored, and she missed his company. But he was right, they needed more money, and wherever they decided to go, they needed transportation. Rogue didn't even want to know how he was going to pull that one of.  
  
Besides, his absence had given her time to shower and do some thinking. It was amazing how much clearer you could think after a nice, long hot shower. Rogue had washed her hair, which had grown several inches over the past few months, and climbed out feeling refreshed and more relaxed than she had in days.  
  
She'd donned the white bath robe Remy had swiped for her from the honeymoon suite of the hotel, much to her amusement, and plopped down to watch some television while she waited for Remy to return from his thieving.  
  
Of course, the only thing on television had been more anti-mutant protests and debates, Congressional hearings on the so-called 'mutant crisis', and interviews with celebrities about their stance on the mutant issue. In a matter of two minutes, Rogue had decided that she was never going to see another movie made by at least six different actors.  
  
_Who would have thought there would be so many bigots in Hollywood? _she mused darkly, rolling her eyes. A few actors had said that they weren't worried about it, that mutants were people, too, the same as them, which made Rogue feel a little better. It wasn't much, just a small percentage of the country that seemed to feel that way, but it was a start. It gave her hope for a better future between mutants and humans.  
  
The island fire was on the news, too, though, of course, the truth about it was covered up. The official story was that it had been a mutant base, and that, instead of letting the government examine their base, the mutants had decided to blow it up. Reports were flying around that the island had been packed full of nuclear weapons and such for mutants to use against the human race.  
  
Rogue wished she could say she was surprised. But with the public in an uproar about mutants, with the media displaying such a negative attitude towards them, she would have been shocked if they did anything else.  
  
Curiously enough, though, there was one reporter who seemed to be openly okay with mutants being among the human population. Rogue decided that Trish Tilby was a name she would try to remember.  
  
"Ah could use a drink," Rogue muttered, rising from the bed and floating through the air towards the small kitchenette in the corner. Remy had shut the drapes before he left, just in case. As he'd reminded her, it wouldn't do for someone to see her using her powers. She hovered down to the ground when she reached the refrigerator, her bare feet touching down lightly on the cool floor.  
  
Peering through the shelves, she settled on a soda. As she was shutting the door, the hair on the back of her neck bristled in forewarning, her sixth sense flickering suddenly.  
  
She glanced up as Remy slipped in the open window, emerging from behind the curtains as silently as a ghost, his dark uniform allowing him to move with the shadows. "Ya know," she drawled. "Ya could have scared me senseless creepin' in like that."  
  
Remy grinned at her. "Remy can only hope, _chere_."  
  
"What's that?" Rogue asked, nodding at the small black pouch in his hand as she moved towards him, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Somet'ing fo' _mon pere_," Remy explained, opening the bag to reveal a rather large looking diamond. Rogue's eyes widened, and she nearly dropped her soda in shock.  
  
"That's a diamond!" she cried.  
  
Remy gave her the patient look one might give a four year old. "_Oui_, chere. Dat's a diamond. Swiped it from a jewelers down on de strip." He started towards the bed, then stopped, looking back at her with a worried frown. "Dat sit okay wit' you?"  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't really care about that. Ah was jus' in shock. Ah've never seen a diamond that big. Well, except fo' the time Jeannie and the others robbed all those museums."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They were bein' controlled by a telepath called Mesmero," Rogue explained, following him across the room as he opened the duffel bag by the bed that held their clothes and stuffed the black pouch into the bottom of it, carefully shifting their clothing on top if it.  
  
"Remy t'ink dat you X-men get in t' trouble too often, _hahn_?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "Ah think Ah hafta agree with ya on that. We do seem t' have some sort o' magnetic pull for danger an' all. Comes with the uniform, Ah s'pose."  
  
"Speakin' o' which," Remy said with a sly grin. "Did I ever tell you dat X-men uniform dey gave you was_ très flattant_."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Such a charma, Monsieur LeBeau. What on earth am Ah goin' t' do with ya?"  
  
Remy moved towards her with a smirk. "Remy have a few ideas on dat, _p'tite_."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Rogue asked with a smirk of her own as she draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"_Oui_, dat so," Remy murmured as his lips descended onto hers. Rogue moaned softly into his kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. Her head swam as Remy's lips moved over hers, her entire body tingling. Kissing Remy was like nothing she had ever known, and every day for the rest of her life she would be grateful to Magneto for making it possible.  
  
When they pulled apart, Rogue was dizzy, and from the expression on his face, Remy was, too. "So," Rogue said, floating back to sit on her bed. "How was ya evenin'?"  
  
Remy smirked. "Very prosperous,_ p'tite_." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large wad of cash. "Enough here t' last us fo' at least a week."  
  
"An' that transportation ya were talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You ever ride a motorcycle, b'fore, _chere_?" Remy asked with a grin.  
  
"Logan had a bike," Rogue replied, forcing herself to ignore the pain in her chest when she thought of Wolverine. "He let me ride on the back sometimes an' Ah've taken it out a few nights on my own." She smiled weakly. "He don't know that, o' course, but still."  
  
"Den you be right at home on de back o' de Harley I swiped, _hahn_?"  
  
Rogue groaned. "Why am Ah not surprised?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Because I'm a t'ief?" Remy suggested with a grin.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully in the chest, which, of course, knocked him back across the room due to her super strength. She winced, mentally smacking herself for forgetting about the ratio of her strength to his.  
  
As luck would have it, or maybe it was because of his natural agility, Remy landed on the other bed, grinning up at her. "Dere be a reason fo' dat, or you jus' like throwin' me down on de bed?" he asked with a wink.  
  
She couldn't help chuckling at that. "Ah swear, sometimes ya just too cocky for ya own good, ya know that, Cajun?"  
  
"Guess Ah jus' a natural people person, _non_?" Remy retorted, stretching out on the bed. "Dere anyt'ing good on the television t'night?"  
  
"Nothin' but anti-mutant trash, sugar," Rogue replied with a sigh. "Ah swear, it's like they can't find anythin' better t' run than that garbage."  
  
"De people, dey t'ink it of interest, chere," Remy reminded her gently. "So long as we be in de public eye, dere always gon' be pieces on de mutant race."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue sighed, laying back. "It's jus' so frustratin', turnin' on the television an' seein' nothin' but how badly people want us t' be locked up in cages an' strapped down t' lab tables."  
  
"D'you see now, den," Remy asked. "Why Magneto be t'inking de way he does? He jus' don' want us all t' end up slaves or lab rats."  
  
"He wants us t' rule the world, as superiors t' humans," Rogue retorted. "Is that what ya think we should do? Rise up an' take our true place, as Magneto says?"  
  
Remy shrugged, flicking a card in his hand distractedly. "Don' know 'bout dat. Remy like t' t'ink dat one day it be possible fo' us t' coexist wit' humans. As equals. But dat don' seem too likely, now do it?"  
  
"It's goin' t' take time, Remy," Rogue said. "But it'll happen. One day."  
  
"Den you keep hopin' an' believin' dat, _chere_," Remy said. "At least one o' us can."  
  
Rogue sat up, a worried frown on her face. "Ya don't wanna continue with Magneto's plans, do ya?" she asked.  
  
Remy blinked in surprise. "_Non_," he replied, sitting up to face her. "Dat hadn't even crossed Remy's mind. I may not t'ink dat yo' dream gonna come t' be, but I'd like fo' it t' happen. Dere's no sense in doin' somet'ing dat'll only ensure it never does."  
  
Rogue grinned. "Why Remy LeBeau, Ah do believe Ah've begun t' make an X-man outta ya."  
  
Remy snorted. "Wouldn't go dat far, p'tite, but Remy did t'ink 'bout what you said back at de base dat night, an' I t'ink dat maybe you got a point, _non_? Us runnin' 'round playin' de bad guy ain't gon' do not'ing but make de toy soldiers more anxious t' blow us all t' hell, _hahn_?"  
  
Rogue lifted off the bed, floating over to hover just above him. He grinned up at her, a wry look in his eyes. Wordlessly, she lowered herself until she was just an inch or two over him, and reached out to cup his chin and plant a passionate, dizzying kiss on his lips.  
  
She pulled away to head back to her bed, but before she could move more than a few inches, Remy's arms were wrapped around her waist and pulling her down on top of him. "An' what did I do t' deserve dat?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Proved that ya weren't as thick headed as Ah thought ya were," Rogue replied.  
  
Remy smirked. "Guess Remy will jus' hafta surprise you mo' often den, _chere_."  
  
"Careful, swamp rat," she retorted. "Ah may jus' surprise ya mahself one day."  
  
"Oh, really?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, really," Rogue said with a grin. She tilted her head as if to kiss him, and leaned in to whisper softly in his ear, "Ah want ya t' show me N'awlins, sugar."  
  
Remy blinked, his eyes widening. "You sure, girl?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. "You sure dat's what you want?"  
  
"Remy," Rogue whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Ah'm sure that's what Ah want. Ah want t' be with ya, and Ah want t' be with ya in N'awlins."  
  
Remy grinned. "Dat makes dis ol' t'ief very happy t' hear."  
  
"Does it now?" Rogue murmured against his lips.  
  
In answer, he kissed her fiercely, pouring all of his love for her into that one endless kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned up at her broadly. "_Chere_, you have no idea."  
  
"So we leave t'morrow then?" Rogue asked. "How long do ya think it'll take us t' reach N'awlins?"  
  
"From here? I'd say 'bout a day or two," Remy replied, stroking her hair lovingly. "Not long by motorcycle."  
  
"Good," Rogue said, yawning sleepily. "Remy, tell me 'bout N'awlins, would ya?"  
  
"What you wanna know, _p'tite_?"  
  
"Everythin'," Rogue said.   
  
"You already know most o' it, chere. Got my mem'ries right dere in dat pretty li'l head o' yo's.You could read 'em like a book, if you wanted t'."  
  
"Yeah, well, humor me, then," Rogue replied, snuggling closer to him. "Tell me everythin'."  
  
"Everyt'ing?"  
  
"Well, almost. Ah could do without hearin' 'bout Bella."  
  
Remy grinned. "I t'ink dat we could all do wit'out hearin' 'bout her fo' now, _hahn_? But okay, if you wan' Remy t' be repetative an' tell you all de t'ings you already know, den dat's what Remy gon' do."  
  
"Thanks, sugar," Rogue murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_très flattant_- very flattering  
  



	30. Arrival

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
  
  
**The infamous French Quarter of New Orleans was just as Rogue had always pictured it in her head. Of course, that could have been because she had Remy's memories floating around in the back of her mind. That was, undoubtedly, the reason that she felt like she had just come home.  
  
If Remy felt even half of the relief and happiness swelling within her to be in New Orleans, then she couldn't believe he had been willing to give this place up, to follow her wherever she wanted to go instead of coming back home. That he was ready to give all this up for her made her heart ache with love for the man.  
  
It was late by the time they pulled into the heart of the city on the stolen Harley, and in the dead-of-night hours, the French Quarter was a place of danger and excitement. The party and business life of the day and evening still echoed through the empty spaces of Jackson Square. The laughter and the jazz were now only ghosts drifting among the tall old trees and the vine-covered buildings. The heat and humidity lingered over the rough pavement of the streets. Not even the darkness could push it back to a cooler time, although the breeze created as the motorcycle raced down the dark streets helped a bit.  
  
The black shadows just outside the streetlights gave the park a feeling of secrets lost and danger to come. Tourists who walked near Jackson Park in the late hours walked quickly, sensing the danger, their hearts beating hard from the brush against imagined death. But it was that very closeness to the unknown, wrapped in the history of the old town, that brought them back the following year. Brought them back to the parties, back to the great Cajun cooking, back to the unknown danger just inside of the nearest shadow or the closest hidden courtyard.  
  
Rogue knew all of this from the memories in her head, the memories of the man whose waist her arms were draped around as he weaved his way through the city that was his home. Through Remy, she knew every shadow, every alley, every courtyard tucked behind iron gates. And she also knew that, for years, he had been part of those shadows, a part of the very real danger the tourists feared. In the moment he had kissed her that first time on the beach, before she had the power negating bracelet, he had given her a window into not only his mind, but his heart and his soul. All of his secrets laid buried in her mind. Some of them were sad, some of them were happy.  
  
And some of them were just plain upsetting.  
  
But she had meant what she said when told him that his past, his way of life, didn't bother her. It wasn't the ideal situation, of course, and it was a far cry from normal, but that suited her just fine. As long as she was with him, she found nothing else really mattered.  
  
As Remy drove, Rogue studied the passing scenery with interest. Having Remy's memories of these places, and then seeing them for herself, was like watching a movie and then going to the place where it was filmed. The French Quarter of New Orleans was layered over and over in history. Every building, every courtyard, every park or street had a special history. Remy had told her how the people who lived and worked on those streets used that history to lure in tourists in anyway they could. He'd told her all about the ghost tours and supposedly haunted alleyways. Superstitious nonsense, Remy had called it.  
  
Rogue called interesting.  
  
Everything about New Orleans was interesting, really, especially the French Quarter. Every evening, as the sun set, the tourists and party life took over the warm, humid streets like a wall of soldiers suddenly ordered to charge the enemy. The conflicting sounds of a dozen jazz and blues bands fought for attention up and down Bourbon Street from open cafes and smoke-filled bars. Tourists pushed and laughed and walked, all fighting the battle to have a good time in the city known for good times.  
  
The warm air was filled with the smells of smoke and open-air cooking. The restaurants all over the Quarter were filled to capacity with customers and the wonderful aroma of Cajun cooking drifted in and out of the shadows like a phantom, grabbing hungry people in a seductive, addictive embrace.   
  
Rogue was fascinated by it all, but Remy barely paid it any attention as they drove through town. Rogue supposed that was because he had lived her most of his love, as much as he loved this city, it was nothing new to him. That, and he seemed quite eager to get back to his father's house. He hadn't said anything, but Rogue knew he was eager to see Jean-Luc LeBeau again. She knew because the part of her mind that was Remy was eager to see him.  
  
"Remy," she called, leaning closer to his ear and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Tell me 'bout the rest o' ya family, other than ya father. Ya didn't mention 'em when we were back at the hotel. Ah wanna know 'bout 'em b'fore we get there."  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat, _p'tite_," Remy replied. "Thought I did. What you wan' know?"  
  
"Ya mentioned a brother," Rogue said, ignoring the pain in her chest as that word made her think of her own brother, who she might never see again. Who might already be dead. "Older or younger?"  
  
"Older," Remy answered. "By twoyears. Henri is a good_ homme_. You'll like him. He's very polite an' all dat stuff you _femmes_ like. He's got himself a wife, named Mercy. You like her, too, Remy willin' t' wager. She's a lot like you. Pretty, opinionated, stubborn as hell. She t'inks I'm crazy."  
  
"Ah like her already," Rogue drawled with a smirk.  
  
"No surprise dere, _chere_," Remy said. "Remy got a feelin' de two o' you get along jus' fine."  
  
"Any one else?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Got a few cousins. Emil's yo' age, an' Theoren is de same age as Henri."  
  
"Theoren is Etienne's brother, right?" Rogue asked softly, remembering the painful memory of the boy's death, a memory she had recieved courtesy of the kiss she and Remy shared on the beach that night.  
  
There was a pause, then Remy nodded. "_Oui_," he agreed softly. "Etienne was his kid brother." Obviously not wanting to talk anymore about his deceased cousin, Remy hurriedly changed the subject. "An' dere's Mattie Baptiste," Remy said wryly. "Everyone calls her _Tante_ Mattie. She helped raise me, an' helped care fo' most o' the younger generation when we were pups. Ano'der woman you prob'ly like. She also happens t' t'ink dat I'm crazy."  
  
"Smart woman," Rogue retorted. "Glad t' see Ah ain't the only one that sees through that charmer act o' ya's."  
  
"Act?" Remy echoed sarcastically. "Dat ain't no act, _chere_. Remy really is de most charming man on de face o' de earth. You jus' don' know it yet."  
  
Rogue chuckled softly, tightening her hold on his waist moments before he took the sharp corner ahead at full speed. _Good thing Ah have Carol's sixth sense, _she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.   
  
_Good for you, you mean, _Carol spat darkly.   
  
Rogue sighed. _Carol, Ah don' feel like messin' with ya right now. So ya can either shut up or Ah'm gonna hafta shield ya outta mah thoughts. It's up t' ya.  
  
Bitch, _Carol sneered, but fell silent after that.  
  
_And don't ya go forgettin' it, _Rogue replied sharply, raising a hand to massage her forehead gently. Remy must have known what she was doing, because he slowed down a little bit. "Ah'm fine," she promised him.  
  
"Carol?"  
  
She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, and replied, "Yeah. It's fine now. Ah got it under control. Don't worry, jus' drive."  
  
"As de lady commands," Remy said. "We be nearin' de Guild territories. When we get t' de house, jus' follow my lead an' you be fine. Later, after we get settled, either Remy or Tante Mattie will tell you 'bout de Guild protocol. Y'might wan' Tante Mattie t' do dat, since she's a girl. Remy ain't too good wit' dat side o' de business an' all."  
  
"Ah never would have guessed," Rogue drawled as they rounded another corner, slower this time she noticed. Even though she had told him it wasn't the speed making her head hurt, it was obvious he had slowed down because of her. She didn't know whether to be touched or annoyed by that.  
  
"_Mon pere_ gon' like you, too," Remy called dryly. "He also enjoy makin' fun o' me. De two o' you gon' get lots o' laughs t'gether no doubt."  
  
"Sugah, if ya don't want us t' make fun o' ya," Rogue said, leaning towards his ear again. "Then all ya gotta do is stop makin' it so damn fun."  
  
"One o' dese days, _chere_," Remy retorted with a smirk.   
  
"Super strength, remember?" Rogue snickered. "Add in some invulnerability and the fact that Ah can knock ya out with a single touch if Ah wanna, Ah think Ah got ya beat, swamp rat."  
  
"You jus' keep t'inking dat den, _chere_," Remy replied dryly. "One day Remy jus' may surprise you."  
  
"Ah have no doubt o' that," Rogue said.  
  
Remy turned his head to flash her a grin, and his eyes widened in alarm. "_Merde_!" he cursed. "_Chere_, off de bike! Now!"  
  
Rogue knew the tone of his voice well enough to know not to question him. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of, and lifted herself up into the air, watching as Remy slammed on the brakes, leaving a nasty skid mark on the pavement, and filling the air with the aroma of burnt rubber.  
  
Her sixth sense tingled, and she whirled just in time to block a sword from crashing down on her shoulder, though in retrospect she doubted it would have done much harm, if anything it probably would have bounced off of her. Without hesitation or thought, she grabbed the masked figure, who was nothing but a blur of black and silver, right out of thin air and hurled him across the sky with all of her might.  
  
He had sailed out of sight long before he hit the ground.  
  
Rogue looked down to see a crowd of the masked assailants swarming towards Remy, who had ditched the bike on the side of the road, and was charging a deck of cards in one hand, his bo staff extended in the other.  
  
Rogue dove, her head tucked, and plowed the horde over from behind. Tossing a glance at Remy as she turned to go back for another run, she demanded. "Who are they?!"  
  
"Assassins!" Remy sneered, raising a flaming red card in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, the card had flown across the street to land just in front of the assassins, who were pushing to their feet. Before any of them could react, it exploded at their feet, sending the first wave flying back through the air.  
  
Something in Rogue's mind clicked. Assassins. The Assassins Guild. Rivals of the Thieves Guild. There was a proposed truce, a suggested alliance, but it had yet to be agreed upon. Rogue knew all of this from not only Remy's memories, but from what he had told her. She didn't like the terms of the suggested alliance, and she knew Remy didn't either, but she hoped that Jean-Luc could negotiate a new one, taking into consideration the new developments in Remy's life.  
  
Taking her into consideration.  
  
But she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Right now, she needed to worry about the twenty assassins, all trained killers, closing in on Remy.  
  
It was twenty trained killers against the two of them.  
  
_They have no idea what they jus' got themselves in t', _Rogue thought with a smirk._  
  
_And she cocked back her fist to punch the closest assassin with such force that she heard his jaw shatter even as he was thrown back into the brick wall of the building across the street. She didn't miss the moment of shock from the other assassins at her actions, nor did she let the opportunity pass by.   
  
With a grin, she let herself float just off the ground, letting the assassins take their best shots at her, all of which failed to do anything more than make her yawn. For every strike that was thrown her way, she dealt out two of her own, each taking down another assassin for the count.  
  
"Don't ya'll ever do ya homework b'fore ya go attackin' ladies?" Rogue drawled as she grabbed another assassin by the collar and coked her fist. "Never hit one who can hit back."  
  
"Dat one cleared de skyline,_ chere_!" Remy called with a laugh. The sound of a trio of small explosions shook the air from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know Remy was okay, she could hear him taunting the assassins in French.  
  
_Now, _she thought with a grim smile. _T' take out the rest o' this trash.  
  
_She clenched her fists and drove her way through the considerably smaller swarm of assassins, slamming half of them to the ground with enough force to knock them unconscious. Remy barked out an order for her to move, and she jerked up towards the sky just as a dozen charged cards whizzed past under her feet.  
  
The explosion seemed to rock the air itself, a cloud of red flame and smoke billowing through the street. Rogue watched the smoke carefully as she floated down to join Remy on the sidewalk, just in case any of them were still standing.  
  
As the smoke cleared, she found none of them were. They were all sprawled on the street, either unconscious or worse. Eyeing the razor sharp longswords scattered across the street, she found she didn't feel sorry for them in the least.  
  
"Well," she said, glancing at Remy. "That could have gone down worse, Ah s'pose."  
  
Remy flashed her a smile. "Anyone ever tell you dat it real nice t' have you along in a fight b'fore, _chere_?"  
  
"One o' twice," Rogue replied dryly, turning back to inspect their surroundings one last time. "This part o' that local scenery ya wanted t' show me, swamp rat?"  
  
Remy chuckled. "Don' even try t' say dat you didn't enjoy dat, _chere_. I know what kind o' girl you really are."  
  
"Oh really?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "And what kinda girl am Ah,_ Monsieur_ LeBeau? An' keep in mind who ya talkin' t' when ya answer that."  
  
"You de kind o' girl dat-"  
  
Rogue's sixth sense tingled again, just as Remy's voice trailed off suddenly. Alarmed, she whirled to see a dozen figures dressed in black standing in the shadows behind Remy. One of them, a handsome man with a shaved head and a dark goatee, stood just behind Gambit, a knife at his throat.  
  
"Well, well," the man snickered. "What dis? A t'ief caught wit' his guard down? You gotten rusty, Remy."  
  
Rogue was about to plow the man over when Remy grinned. "Dat so?" he asked, and, so quick Rogue barely saw it, his leg kicked out, sweeping the man off his feet.   
  
But the other man was good, and hooked his foot around Remy's ankle even as Remy tried to dodge, and the two of them tumbled to the pavement together, landing in a heap, with Remy on top.  
  
"I t'ink you put on some weight," the man groaned from under him.  
  
Remy snorted. "Look who's talkin'." He rolled to his feet and, to Rogue's amazement, offered a hand down to help the other man up.   
  
The man with the shaved head took it and brushed off his clothes as he stood beside Remy. Glaring, he said, "You gon' pay de dry cleanin' bill fo' dis."  
  
Remy smirked. "Good t' see you, too, Henri."  
  
Rogue blinked in surprise, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men. Henri?!  
  
Henri grinned. "Never said it was _good_ t' see you, Remy." He opened his arms and they clapped each other on the back in a fierce hug. When they separated, Henri eyed Rogue curiously. "Who de _femme_?"  
  
"Rogue," Remy said, reaching out a hand to take hers, pulling her down from the sky to land lightly on the street beside him. "Henri, dis is Rogue. Rogue, dis is Remy's brother Henri."  
  
  



	31. Return

**Chapter Thirty:  
  
  
**New Orleans.  
  
The Big Easy.  
  
It was Remy LeBeau's home, the city he loved more than any other. It was amazing the feeling that he got as he drove through the dark streets of the French Quarter. Like he had just returned after years and years away from home. And with Rogue at his side, he had never felt more happy to be back.  
  
"Papa gon' be real surprised t' see you," Henri said. "Den he gon' beat yo' head in fo' not writin' while you was gone."  
  
Remy snorted as they walked through the courtyard of their father's estate. "Bet _Tante_ Mattie gon' hit a lot harder, though."  
  
"True," Henri agreed with a grin. "Mercy missed you, by de way."  
  
Remy smiled at the thought of his sister-in-law. Mercy LeBeau was a free-spirited, stubborn woman, but she had a good heart, and Remy had always been fond of her. "Remy missed dat _femme_, too. Jus' don' you go tellin' her dat. She never let me hear de end o' it."  
  
"Dat's jus' cuz she thinks it's fun t' torture you.  
  
"Like Ah said," Rogue snickered from behind them. "A smart woman."  
  
Both Henri and Remy turned to look at her, and Remy couldn't help the way his chest tightened when he saw her. She was so beautiful, with that gorgeous dark hair of hers, made even more attractive by the fetching white locks that framed her angelic face. Her eyes were the most intense shade of green he had ever seen, and whenever she looked at him, he couldn't help feeling like she could see into his soul. And in this place of his childhood, in his father's home, with her eyes wide in awe as she studied every detail she could of the estate, he had never been more aware of just how beautiful she was.  
  
"I like her," Henri said with a grin, nodding his head at Rogue. He'd shaved it again since Remy had last seen him, the dark stubble coating his hair the same shade as the goatee growing on his chin. "She don't fall fo' any o' dat charm o' yo's."  
  
Remy groaned. "Don' remind me. Dere's jus' no way t' get myself out o' trouble wit' her. She immune t' de LeBeau charm."  
  
"Or maybe ya jus' losin' ya touch, sugah," Rogue drawled with a smirk.  
  
Remy wondered if she knew how alluring that smirk was. "_Moi?_ Losin' my touch?" he echoed incredulously. "Dat jus' not possible, _chere_."  
  
"Ya jus' keep thinkin' that, then, swamp rat," Rogue replied dryly, then turned her attention back to their surroundings. Remy could understand that, his father's estate really was a beautiful place, but he had grown up here, so it didn't inspire awe in him the way it did in most visitors.  
  
"Finally, a girl dat can beat you at yo' own game," Henri said with a wry smile.  
  
"She certainly try," Remy replied, glancing at the cluster of thieves slinking along the shadows around them. "Didn' see Emil in de crowd t'night," he commented to his brother.  
  
"He's wit' Tessa keepin' watch on de east side o' town," Henri explained. "Wit' all de assassins runnin' 'round right now, Papa felt it best t' have eyes out all over de city."  
  
"_Bonne idée_," Remy said, though he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to see his cousin that night. He and Emil had always been close. "De Assassins, dey goin' a li'l far dis time, _non_?"  
  
Henri glanced back at Rogue nervously, and in that one movement, Remy knew what he was about to talk about. Knew who he was about to talk about. "De treaty will keep dem in line, once it's signed. But dat won' happen till you an' Bella _mariez._"  
  
Remy groaned. The last thing he wanted to think about was Bella. It was true that he found the girl attractive, who wouldn't? She was small and thin with long golden hair and bright crystal blue eyes. He had even dated her at one time, although neither of them had ever really had much choice in the matter. He cared for Bella, yes, but it wasn't love.  
  
It wasn't anything like what he felt for Rogue.  
  
Rogue had learned the truth about his betrothal to Belladonna the day after he'd first kissed her, when it had popped into her head loud and clear from all of the memories she'd absorbed from his mind, and she had taken it surprisingly well. She'd made it perfectly clear that she wasn't happy about it, but once he'd assured her that he was in love with her, that he would forsake his family, his home, his way fo' life for her, she had relented.  
  
The scary thing was, he had meant every word of it.  
  
He was willing to leave New Orleans forever, to turn his back on his father and brother and the Guild, if it meant he got to have Rogue at his side. He knew it would most likely mean war between the Thieves Guild and the Assassin's Guild, but that didn't matter as much as Rogue did. He didn't know how he was going to get out of his arranged marriage to Bella, but he was determined that he would do it somehow.  
  
He was just grateful that Rogue was being understanding about it.  
  
"I don' love Bella," Remy hissed. "I love Rogue. An' dat's jus' de way it is. Remy, he gon' try an' do what he can t' make t'ings right, but not if it means hurtin' Rogue. Dat's where I draw de line, _comprenez_?"  
  
Henri stared at him for a moment as they walked through the front door, which one of the other thieves had opened for them. "You really fallen fo' dat girl den? Dis ain't jus' a crush? You t'ink you wan' marry her?"  
  
Remy stuffed his hands in the pockets of his duster. "Remy t'ink dat he wan' t' be wit' her, no matter de cost."   
  
"Why thank ya, sugah," Rogue's voice filtered to his ears from behind them as she smiled at the thief holding the door open for her.  
  
Henri glanced at her again, then turned back to Remy. "_Et que diriez-vous des Guildes, Remy? Si vous ne mariez pas Bella, ce qui alors?_" he asked evenly. "_Vous deux êtes promis entre eux._"  
  
Remy was about to inform him that Rogue spoke French quite fluently, but she beat him to it. "Promises have meanin' among thieves now?" she drawled. "Now ain't that somethin' t' behold."  
  
Remy couldn't decide if the look on his brother's face was one of surprise that she had understood him, or anger at the insult. Deciding he didn't want to find out, he turned to Rogue and said, "_Chere_, play nice. I tol' you t' behave."  
  
Rogue sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Ah'll be on mah best behavior from now on. Happy now, swamp rat?"  
  
"_Non_," Remy replied, and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. "But now I am."  
  
Rogue blushed slightly. "Oh, be quiet ya snake charmer," she said, shoving him away gently, mindful of her strength so she didn't knock him off his feet. Still, it was hard enough to make him stumble a little.  
  
"Don' know yo' own strength?" Henri asked with a smirk.  
  
Rogue blushed slightly. "Mah powers are a bit new, ya could say. Sometimes Ah fo'get t' compensate fo' mah strength."  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it," Henri grinned. "Remy needs fo' someone t' beat some sense in t' him every now an' den."  
  
They stopped at the study door and Henri smirked. "You two wait here. I go in an' tell dem we got vis'tors. Den we can all get a laugh out o' de looks on deir faces, _hahn_?"   
  
Remy watched his brother slip into the study, and heard Jean-Luc call out to Henri warmly. Hearing his father's voice made Remy's throat tighten with emotion. It had been too long since he'd been home. Too long, indeed. Part of him wished he'd never left, that he ahd turned Magneto's offer down.  
  
Then again, if he had, he would never have met Rogue.  
  
And that more than made up for the long absence from home.  
  
"Allow me t' introduce our guests," Henri's voice called loudly.  
  
Squeezing Rogue's hand one last time, and beckoning for her to follow, Remy stepped into the study with a grin on his face. "_Bonjour_,_ ma famille_!" he drawled. "Did you miss Remy?"  
  
His father, _Tante_ Mattie and Mercy all stared in surprise, their eyes wide. For a moment no one spoke, and then Mercy was squealing his name and racing across the room to throw her arms around him. "Remy!" she shrieked happily. "You came home!"  
  
Remy laughed, hugging her back. "_Oui_,_ p'tite_," he replied. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "_Merde_," he murmured, reaching out a hand to touch her blond tresses, which now hung just barely to her shoulders. "You cut yo' hair!"  
  
Mercy grinned. "Took yo' brother a full hour t' notice."  
  
"It did not," Henri muttered indignantly.  
  
"Did so, Henri," Mattie scolded, rushing forward to embrace Remy. "Let me look at you, boy," she ordered, holding him out at arms length, her brown eyes raking him over appraisingly. She shook her head, her black braids falling in her eyes. "You came back in one piece, dat's sayin' somet'ing at least. Wit' all does anti-mutant attacks, we was worried 'bout you."  
  
"Remy can take care o' himself," Remy reminded her with a smile.  
  
"But he can't take de time t' write o' pick up de phone?" Mattie demanded, smacking him across the back of the head. "Don' you know dat yo' family worries 'bout you, boy?"  
  
"I t'ink he got de message, Mattie," Jean-Luc said with a smile, stepping forward. He hadn't really changed since the last time Remy had seen him, but he did look a bit older, maybe a little more tired. His eyes, though, were bright and warm as he embraced him. "Remy, _mon fils_, it good t' see you home 'gain."  
  
Remy grinned and hugged his father tightly. "Good t' be home, Papa," he replied. Softly, he added, "_Je me suis ennuyé de vous._"  
  
Jean-Luc hugged him back. "_Je me suis ennuyé de vous, aussi_, Remy."  
  
"An' who is dis?" Mattie asked pointedly.  
  
Remy stepped back from his father and motioned for Rogue to move to his side. "Dis," he said. "Is a very good friend o' mine. Her name's Rogue, an' she's a mutant, jus' like Remy."  
  
"A friend, _hahn_?" Mattie echoed suspiciously, her eyes twinkling. "Don' know how you put up wit' him, girl," she said to Rogue with a wink.  
  
Rogue smiled. "Ah suffer through."  
  
"_Bonjour_," Mercy said, extending her hand to Rogue with a smile. "De name is Mercy." Remy watched his family introduce themselves one at a time, his eyes narrowed. Mercy seemed happy to have another girl around, and from the way they were both laughing already, he'd been right about the two of them getting along.   
  
Henri, he knew, liked Rogue already. Remy knew how to read his brother, and there had been no mistaking the instant respect and admiration he had for her. Remy had no concerns about the two of them, given time they would probably become very close.  
  
He watched his father carefully as Jean-Luc bowed to Rogue, kissing her hand. From the furtive glance his father shared with Mattie, the two of them had already guessed the truth about Remy's relationship with Rogue.   
  
"You from de South, _non_?" Jean-Luc asked her.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah'm from Mississippi originally, but the past few years Ah've been attendin' school up in New York."  
  
"De city?"  
  
"Bayville," Rogue corrected, and, even though it only lasted a moment, the flicker of sadness in her eyes nearly broke Remy's heart. "Ah've been t' the city, though. It's real nice, but a li'l too cold if ya ask me."  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled. "I would have t' agree wit' you on dat, _Mademoiselle_. De temperature dere, she is too cold fo' my likin'."  
  
"Mine, too," Mattie said, shaking her head, no doubt at the thought of snow. Remy had to grin at the idea of her trudging through the winter streets of New York. She would hate it.  
  
Jean-Luc looked over at Remy, and it was clear from the expression on his face that he wanted to talk to him in private. _Let's jus' hope dat dis go well, _Remy muttered silently. He wasn't looking forward to having an argument with his father, much less on his first night home. Especially not about something as important as Rogue.  
  
"Mattie, Mercy" Jean-Luc said, turning to smile at them. "Why don' you two take Rogue up t' de bedrooms an' get her settled. I'm sure dat she could sue some time t' rest after de journey." He glanced at Remy, then added, "Put her near Remy's room if dat's t' her likin'."  
  
Remy shot his father a grateful look. He was sure Rogue could manage just fine being apart from him, but after so many months of having her nearby, he'd grown attached to her presence being just a wall or two away. He would sleep better knowing she was close by.  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue said with a smile. "Ah'd appreciate that."  
  
"Come dis way, den," Mercy said, gesturing to the door. "Do you have any t'ings wit' you?"  
  
"Her b'longin's are down in de courtyard," Remy answered. "Long wit' mine. Take dem up t' my room, _s'il vous plaît_?"  
  
"I can do dat," Henri said, obviously catching on that their father wanted to speak to Remy alone. He turned to his wife. "I bring Rogue's bags up t' de room next t' Remy's. Dat room has a nice _salle de bains_ attached. Right proper fo' a _femme_, _non_?"  
  
"_Merci beaucoup_," Rogue said. "Ah 'preciate it, really."  
  
"_C'est mon plaisir_," Henri replied, then slipped out into the hallway.  
  
"Let's get you settled den, _non_?" Mattie asked Rogue with a smile, leading the way out the door. She tossed a wink back at Remy. "Don' worry none, Remy, we take good care o' her."  
  
Remy watched them go, offering Rogue a small smile of reassurance as the other two women led her out of the room, shutting the door behind them and leaving him alone with his father.   
  
_Best t' get dis over wit', _he mumbled to himself. Sighing, he turned to face his father, only to find Jean-Luc studying him thoughtfully. "What?" he demanded.  
  
"Not'ing," Jean-Luc replied, barely suppressing a smirk.  
  
"Don' give me dat," Remy replied. "You lookin' at Remy like he jus' grown a second head o' somet'ing!"  
  
Wordlessly, Jean-Luc turned and walked to his desk, lifting a bottle of Jack Daniels and pouring himself a glass. Remy gritted his teeth, waiting. Finally, his father turned to face him again, leaning back against the desk. "Dis Rogue girl, you really like her, don' you?"  
  
"Would I have brought her here if I didn'?" Remy retorted.  
  
"Do you love her?" Jean-Luc asked, ignoring his remark as easily as if he had never spoken.   
  
"_Oui_," Remy replied with a nod. "I do."  
  
His father took a sip of his drink, nodding to himself. "Thought you might. Never seen you look at a _femme _like dat b'fore." He gave him a pointed glance over the rim of his glass. "Not even Bella."  
  
"Dat's cuz Remy never been in love wit' Bella," Remy replied, his throat suddenly dry.   
  
"An' what are yo' intentions, Remy?" Jean-Luc asked, more curious than demanding. "You say you love dis girl. Do you love her enough t' break yo' vows t' de Guild?"  
  
Remy swallowed. He'd known how hard this would be, and yet nothing could have prepared him for the terrible ache in his chest. "_Oui_," he rasped out. "I do. An' it don' matter what you t'ink 'bout her, it ain't gone change de way I feel fo' her."  
  
His father didn't look nearly as surprised as Remy would have expected. Instead, Jean-Luc merely took another sip of his drink, pursing his lips slightly. The two men stared at each other for a long moment in silence, until Remy couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Say somet'ing!" he cried. "Anyt'ing!"  
  
"What you wan' me t' say, Remy?" Jean-Luc replied. "Dat dis doesn't make t'ings harder? Dat dis doesn't concern me? _Je suis desole_, but dat I cannot do. You an' Bella were betrothed when you were not'ing but li'l children. Yo' marriage was sp'osed t' tie de two Guilds t'gether, t' secure peace between us. Den you jus' run off t' join some mutant crusade one day, an' when you come back, it's wit' some girl at yo' heels, who you claim t' be in love wit'."  
  
"I_ am_ in love wit' her," Remy insisted.  
  
"Dat much I agree wit' you on," Jean-Luc replied with a snort. "T' take dis kind o' risk, you have t' be. An' anyone be able t' tell, if dey see you lookin' at her de way you were b'fore. What you gon' do when Bella sees you lookin' at her like dat?"  
  
"Remy's not gon' marry Belladonna," Remy said firmly. "I'm in love wit' Rogue, not Bella, an' dat jus' de way it is. Bella gon' hafta deal wit' dat."  
  
"An' de Assassin's Guild?" Jean-Luc asked. "Dey jus' gon' hafta 'deal wit' dat', too?"  
  
Remy raised his chin. "If Boudreaux got a problem wit' dat, he take it up wit' me."  
  
Jean-Luc sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "It not dat easy, Remy, an' you know dat."  
  
"_Oui_," Remy agreed quietly. "I do."  
  
His father studied him for a long moment, through narrowed, appraising eyes. "I can' make no promises, Remy," he said evenly. "Dis is complicated now, t'anks t' you an' de girl-"  
  
"Rogue," Remy corrected.  
  
Jean-Luc acknowledged the rebuke with a faint smile. "T'anks t' you an' Rogue, den. Dis is a sensitive matter, _comprenez_? You wan' get out o' dis betrothal? Den you gon' have t' do it right, which means dat you play by my rules, _non_?"  
  
Remy opened his mouth to reply, then stopped, startled, and stared at his father in disbelief. Was he offering him a way out...?   
  
"If yo' sure 'bout dis girl..." Jean-Luc said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Remy nodded that he was, so Jean-Luc continued, "Den I'll see what I can do t' help you out wit' dis."  
  
"Why?" Remy asked, unable to hide his surprise.   
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you takin' dis so well?" Remy asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Why you jus' acceptin' dat I don' wan' t' marry Bella? Why you willin' t' help me get out o' dat mess?"  
  
"De answer t' dat is simple, _mon garcon_," Jean-Luc replied. "I know you. If de engagement t' Bella don' get broken, dere's a very real chance dat you might jus' up an' leave wit' Rogue an' not come back till yo' already hitched. Jus' imagine de mess dat I'd have t' clean up den, _hahn_?"  
  
Remy didn't the probability of that.  
  
"'Sides," Jean-Luc smirked. "De prospect o' havin' Marius Boudreaux in de family isn't exactly what I'd call pleasin'."  
  
Remy had to agree with him there. "_Merci_, Papa," he said. "It mean a lot t' me dat you gon' do dis."  
  
"I'm gon' _try_," Jean-Luc said, a warning tone to his voice. "Don' get too excited. It may not work. Don' know how I'm gon' get Marius Boudreaux t' agree t' dis..." he trailed off, shaking his head as if the pure absurdity of what he was talking about had sunk in.   
  
But he didn't take it back.  
  
"I know dat," Remy replied quietly.  
  
"Good. An' try not t' spend too much time wit' Rogue out in de open, _hahn_? Let Mercy be her tour guide o' de city. De last t'ing we need is one o' de assassins seein' you romancin' her. Dat'd put a stop t' our plans real quick."  
  
"Remy be careful," Remy promised.  
  
"Remy better be," Jean-Luc retorted. His expression softened as he turned to gaze at his younger son. "S' good t' have you home 'gain, Remy."  
  
"S' good t' be home, Papa."  
  
"Go get yo'self cleaned up an' unpacked," his father told him, nodding at the door. "No doubt Mattie's done gone an' decided t' prepare a big dinner t' celebrate yo' homecomin'."  
  
Remy smiled at the prospect of some of _Tante_ Mattie's cooking. He'd missed her cooking while he was working for Magneto. "I can only hope," he replied, flashing his father a grin before moving across the room to the door.  
  
He was turning the handle when Jean-Luc spoke his name.  
  
"_Oui_?" he asked, turning to find his father standing by the window, his back to him.  
  
"De girl," Jean-Luc said simply. "I like her." A breath of pause, then, in a wry tone, "Not dat it matters what I t'ink."  
  
Remy grinned. "Right. Not dat it matters."  
  
He could have sworn he heard his father chuckle as he walked out of the room.  
  
  
**Translations:  
**  
_Bonne idée_- Good idea  
_mariez_- marry  
_Et que diriez-vous des Guildes?_- And what about the Guilds?_  
Si vous ne mariez pas Bella, ce qui alors?_- if you don't marry Bella, what then?_  
Vous deux êtes promis entre eux_- You two are promised to each other_  
Bonjour_,_ ma famille_- Hello, my family_  
mon fils_- my son_  
Je me suis ennuyé de vous_- I missed you_  
aussi_- too_  
Mademoiselle_- Miss_  
salle de bains_- bathroom_  
C'est mon plaisir_- It's my pleasure_  
Je suis desole_ I am sorry_  
mon garcon- _my boy  
  
  



	32. Interlude

**Chapter Thirty-One:**  
  
  
Soft laughter wafted through the courtyard of the LeBeau estate, making Henri LeBeau smile. He turned his head, taking a sip of his drink. "De girls are back," he informed his brother, who sat beside him at the wrought iron table, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it streamed down on them from behind the blossoming Magnolia trees that lined the stone-tiled courtyard.  
  
"Dat dey are," Remy agreed, not bothering to open his eyes behind his sunglasses as he leaned back in his seat lazily. "How much you wan' bet dat dey bought out de entire store?"  
  
Henri chuckled. It was no secret that his wife Mercy was a notorious shopper, he had long since gotten used to her returning from a shopping excursion with her arms loaded with bags. When his father had suggested that morning at breakfast that Mercy take Rogue into town to get her some clothes, Mercy had been ecstatic.  
  
"Poor Rogue," Henri mused. "She not know what she was in fo'."  
  
Remy snorted. "Don' you worry 'bout Rogue. She a big girl. If Mercy get outta hand, Rogue will lay down de law."  
  
Henri glanced over his shoulder at the two women as they came into view around the far corner and smirked, noting the large number of bags they were both carrying. "Dat o' Mercy may have converted her over t' de dark side."  
  
Remy opened his eyes and blinked in surprise. "_Merde_," he muttered. "Dat's a lot o' bags."  
  
"_Oui_," Henri agreed with an amused smile. "Did you girls buy out de entire French Quarter?" he called to the women as they approached.  
  
Rogue blushed faintly, but Mercy just laughed. "_Non_, but not fo' my lack o' tryin'. Rogue here," she jerked her elbow at Rogue as she bent to give Henri a kiss on the top of his head. "Has de most amazin' restraint dat I ever saw."  
  
"_Remerciez Dieu_ fo' dat," Henri replied, kissing his wife in greeting.  
  
Remy sat up and leaned forward across the table to give Rogue's hand a squeeze. "Have fun?" he asked, kissing her palm, then tracing his fingers across her knuckles while he looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue admitted with a rueful smile. "Ah did."  
  
"Jus' wait till t'morrow," Mercy told her with a wink. "We'll go down t' Jackson Square. Dere's a ton o' t'ings fo' me t' show you dere."  
  
"Dere's a ton o' t'ings fo' you t' show her _everywhere _in dis, Mercy," Henri corrected, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Ya really don't hafta," Rogue insisted. "Ah'm sure ya got tons t' do. Ya don't hafta waste ya time playin' tour guide t' li'l ol' me."  
  
"Nonsense," Mercy retorted with a playful swat at Rogue's arm. "De pleasure is mine. It's nice t' have anot'er _femme_ around in dis boy's club, _hahn_?"  
  
"Careful, Rogue," Henri advised with a wink. "She'll drag you all over dis town if you let her."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Ah don't suppose Ah'd mind that."  
  
"Jus' so long as you save some time fo' me, _chere_," Remy said with a lopsided grin, kissing her knuckles once more and releasing her hand as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Ah think that can be arranged, swamp rat," Rogue promised.  
  
Remy eyed the bags that were settled at her feet. "What you get?" he asked curiously.  
  
Before Rogue could reply, Mercy shook her finger at him. "_Non_, dat gon' hafta wait. Rogue an' I gon' go get cleaned up an' change in t' some o' de new clothes, den you can see fo' yo'self."  
  
Remy groaned. "Do I hafta?" he pouted.  
  
Mercy smacked him gently. "Don' even go tryin' t' use dat charm o' yo's, _M'seui_ LeBeau. Won' work."  
  
Remy shrugged. "Was worth a try."  
  
"_Excusez-nous_, boys," Mercy said, standing and motioning for Rogue to follow her. She scooped up the shopping bags and started off towards the mansion. Rogue flashed Remy an amused grin, then turned and followed Mercy into the house.  
  
To Henri's amusement, Remy watched them until they disappeared inside. Shaking his head, he took another sip of his drink. When he looked up again, his brother was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What so funny?" Remy asked.  
  
"You, _petit frère_," Henri answered with a chuckle. "You an' dat girl."  
  
"What 'bout us?" Remy asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest, his red on black eyes glaring at Henri. Over the years, Henri had often found that his brother could outglare even their father. There was just something about those eyes that seemed to sear right through you when Remy was angry.   
  
"Jus' never thought dat I'd see de day dat Remy LeBeau was head over heels fo' some girl, dat's all," Henri said with a shrug. He smirked at his brother. "An' you are definitely head over heels wit' her."  
  
To his surprise, Remy didn't even try to deny it. His younger brother merely smiled ruefully as he reached for his own glass sitting on the table. "Dat be de truth," he agreed simply.  
  
Henri studied his brother in silence for a long moment. The boy-the man, really-who sat in front of him now was not the same as he had been when he'd left New Orleans a year ago. He was older, naturally, but it was more than that. When he'd left, Remy had been thirsting for excitement and adventure, but now... Henri had never seen his brother look more content.  
  
And he had a pretty good idea what had changed him.  
  
Or rather who.  
  
"So tell me 'bout dis girl," Henri urged, leaning forward eagerly. "From what I seen so far, I t'ink dat I like dis one. She's good fo' you."  
  
Remy chuckled softly, tracing his finger around the rim of his glass. "Dat she is," he agreed with a smile. "She's like no one else dat I ever met. When she's 'round, it's like...everyt'ing is different, _vous savez_? She makes me wan' t' be better. Scary, _non_?"  
  
"_Non_," Henri said with a smile. "Not at all. You in love wit' her. Dat's normal. Mercy had de same affect on me. Still does." He took a sip of his drink. "So what's Rogue's story? I know dat she's a mutant, dat's she's got super strength an' can fly, an' dat you met her while you was workin' fo' dat _homme_ Magneto, but ot'er dan dat, I don' know anyt'ing 'bout her."  
  
"What you wanna know?" Remy asked.  
  
"How 'bout how you met her?" Henri suggested.  
  
Remy smirked slightly. "Met her in a fight. She came 'round de corner wit' her gloves off ready t' zap me, I was chargin' up a card t' throw at her, an' den we sort o' bumped in t' one anot'er, an' our eyes met. Was all _Gone Wit' De Wind_ like, wit' de battle fadin' out fo' a moment, an' de both o' us jus' starin' in t' each ot'ers eyes."  
  
"You were s'posed t' be fightin' her, an' instead you were droolin' like a big ol' puppy dog?" Henri snorted, thoroughly amused by the image in his head. He'd seen similiar situations a thousand times involving his brother, with lovestruck girls staring after Remy, but he'd never once seen any girl have that affect on Remy.  
  
Remy scowled. "Wasn' droolin'," he protested. "Jus'...admirin' de view."  
  
"O' course," Henri said dryly. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "You said she was gon' zap you? I thought dat she had super strength?"  
  
Remy's expression sombered, and Henri caught a flicker of pain in his red eyes. "_Oui_, she does, but dat ain't her real power. It's...borrowed."  
  
"_Que voulez-vous dire_?" Henri asked with a frown.  
  
"Rogue's natural power is dat when her skin comes in contact wit' de skin o' anot'er livin' bein', she absorbs dem."  
  
"Absorbs dem?" Henri echoed.  
  
Remy nodded. "Mem'ries, thoughts, powers an' all. De longer de contact o' de skin, the longer de affects." His face darkened. "An' if de contact last too long... de change is permanent."  
  
Henri gaped at him in disblief, stunned. The girl could drain a person with nothing more than a single touch? "Dat what happened?" he asked quietly. "She get de power t' fly an' dat strength from absorbin' people?"  
  
"Wasn' her fault," Remy muttered. "Dat battle was jus' a distraction. Dis Trask, real _fou homme_, unleashed his Sentinels-"  
  
"Dose giant robots?" Henri interupted.  
  
"_Oui_, dose de ones," Remy nodded. "Trask, he send out de Sentinels t' attack Rogue an' de rest o' her team, dey go by de name o' de X-men. Rogue an' three ot'ers got captured an' taken back t' Trask's base."  
  
The hair on the back of Henri's neck bristled unexplainably.  
  
"Dey were dere fo'_ trois mois _b'fore Magneto found dem an' sent us t' bust dem out," Remy continued softly, clenching his fists on the table so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Trask, he liked t' do experiments on de mutant prisoners."  
  
"Dat what he did t' Rogue?"   
  
"_Oui_," Remy confirmed through gritted teeth. "He figured out what her powers did an' decide t' put dem t' use. De _hybride_ forced her t' absorb de life an' powers o' anot'er girl in de prison. Carol fell in t' a coma, an' Rogue woke up wit' Carol's strength, flight an' invulnerability, plus a whole lifetime full o' de ot'er girls' memories. Not t' mention a fulltime live-in roomate up inside o' her head."  
  
Henri blinked, stunned at what he'd just heard. The poor girl had been captured, tormented, forced to use her powers to drain the life of another mutant, and was condemned to forever life with the inescapeable reminder of that day for the rest of her life. And is if that wasn't enough to make anyone crazy, she wasn't even able to ever touch anyone.  
  
Except she had.  
  
She had touched Remy and he had touched her and Henri himself had shaken hands with her when they'd been introduced.   
  
"But she can touch now..." Henri said.   
  
"De bracelet on her wrist," Remy explained with a weak smile. "Magneto made it fo' her. Don' know de exact science o' it, but it negates her absorbin' power. Ask her 'bout it one day an' she can explain it better dan me."  
  
"So you started a relationship wit' her after dat?" Henri asked.  
  
Remy shook his head. "Started it b'fore she could touch. De bracelet is a recent development. Happened jus' b'fore we fled de island base."  
  
Henri opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance since the door opened and Mercy and Rogue emerged, laughing about something. Henri forgot what he was even going to say when he looked up at them.  
  
Seeing his expression, Remy turned in his seat to follow his gaze.  
  
Mercy was wearing a red sundress that showed off her athletic, but slender form, her golden hair taken down from the ponytail she'd been wearing it in earlier, now hanging down over her shoulders. She looked beautiful, as always, but it was Rogue that captured Henri's attention. Maybe it was because he'd only seen her in jeans and shorts until now, or maybe it was because this was the first time he'd seen her in a dress, but he had to blink a few times to be sure the woman he was looking at was the same girl he'd met last night.  
  
She was wearing a white slipdress that ended in the middle of her calves, her dark hair gathered at the back of her head with one of those funny little hair clips that Mercy called "claws", letting the white locks fall gently along her face.   
  
Remy let out a long, playful whistle, but Henri could see the appreciation in his eyes. "Look at dat, Henri. Rogue can clean up real good. 'Specially fo' a river rat." He winked at Rogue. "An' Mercy don' look half bad neither."  
  
"You an' yo' flattery, LeBeau," Mercy rolled her eyes.   
  
"You look _merveilleux_," Henri told her. "I like de dress. Do I wan t' know de price?"  
  
Mercy grinned. "_Non_. I t'ink not."  
  
"Don' know why you bothered t' pay fo' it anyway," Remy scoffed. "We are t'iefs, after all."  
  
"Because stealin' defeats de purpose o' shoppin'," Mercy said in exasperation. As an afterthought, she added dryly, "Idiot."  
  
Rogue snickered, and Remy shot her a mock look of offense, to which she merely shrugged.   
  
Henri shook his head in amusement as Mercy sat down in the empty chair beside him. While Rogue and Remy proceded to tease one another, he leaned towards his wife. "So," he asked in a whisper. "What do you t'ink o' her?"  
  
"I t'ink dat Remy's gon' an' gotten himself in t' a whole mess o' trouble," Mercy replied softly. "He's in love wit' dat girl, an' I can see why. I like her. Which means Marius won't."  
  
Henri nodded. "Papa an' I talked 'bout dat dis mornin'. He t'inks dat if Remy can get Bella t' agree t' dissolve de engagement, dat the two o' dem can convince Marius t' do it."  
  
"You t'ink Bella gon' agree?" Mercy asked.  
  
Henri hesitated. "Not sure. You know well as I do dat Bella can be a real _chienne_ when she wants t'. Don' know how she gon' react t' de news sat Remy'd pick someone else over her."  
  
Mercy snorted. "I do. She gon' flip. Don' matter if she want t' marry Remy o' not, de idea dat he'd pick anot'er girl is gon' drive her _fou_. Unless..." she trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing her face. She titled her head to the side, biting her lip in concentration.  
  
"Unelss what?" Henri asked.  
  
His wife glanced at Remy and Rogue, who were too busy gazing into one another's eyes to notice the conversation going on around them, then turned back to Henri, leaning in close. "Dere been rumors..." she whispered. "'Bout Bella havin' gone an' fallen fo' anot'er guy herself."  
  
Henri raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Dat so?"  
  
Rogue's laughter made them both glance over at the other couple once more, and Henri had to smile at the sight of Rogue floating just out of Remy's reach with his glass in hand.  
  
"_Oui_," Mercy replied softly.   
  
"So who de mystery man den?" Henri asked.  
  
Mercy hesitated. "Mind you, dey jus' rumors, Henri. Dere's no proof t' any o' dese claims."  
  
Henri nodded. "I know dat. But it can' hurt t' look in t' de matter, now can it? 'Sides," he nodded at his brother, who had finally captured Rogue by the ankle and was pulling her down for a kiss. "You wan' fo' him t' be happy, don' you? If dere be any truth t' dese rumors, den maybe we can find a way fo' de two o' dem t' be t'gether."  
  
He saw his wife smile as she watched the younger couple kiss, Remy reaching up to wrap his arms around Rogue tightly as she settled down on his lap. "_Oui_," she agreed. "I do." Sighing, she shook her blond hair over her shoulders and fixed him with a pointed look. "It's Theo."  
  
"Theo?" Henri echoed. "What 'bout Theo?"  
  
Mercy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Theo is de one dat Bella s'posedly has feelin's fo'."  
  
"Theo?" Henri repeated again, incredulous. "As in my cousin Theo? Theoren Marceaux? De same Theo dat used t' try an' burn her hair when we was kids? Dat Theo?"  
  
"_Oui_, dat Theo."  
  
"_Merde_. Didn' see dat one comin'."  
  
Mercy shrugged. "Don' t'ink dat anyone did, _cher_. Dat is, if dere's even a shred o' truth in dose words."  
  
Henri stroked his chin thoughtfully, turning his gaze back to his younger brother and Rogue, who were engaged in a lively conversation now, both smiling broadly. "Let's jus' hope dat dere is, _hahn_? Fo' Remy's sake."  
  
"Fo' both o' deir sakes, non?" Mercy corrected with a smile.  
  
Henri nodded. "_Oui_. Fo' both o' deir sakes."  
  
  
  
  
**Translations:   
**  
_Remerciez Dieu- _Thank God  
_Excusez-nous_- Excuse us  
_petit frère_- little brother  
_vous savez?_- you know?_  
Que voulez-vous dire_?- What do you mean?  
_fou homme_- crazy man_  
trois mois-_ three months  
_hybride_- bastard  
_merveilleux_- wonderful  
_fou_- crazy  
_chienne_- bitch  
  



	33. Home

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Two:  
  
_**  
Rogue closed her eyes, lifting her face towards the sky, letting the warm evening breeze caress her cheek softly. Nights in New Orleans reminded her of nights back in Caldecott, sitting out by the bayou, the humid air wrapping around her like a blanket.  
  
But there were differences, and notable ones at that. The aroma of the city, the unique mingling of spices and smoke from the French Quarter with the salt air from the bay, wafted through the air, tingling her senses with each breath of air she took. Caldecott had been a smaller town, quiet and simple. New Orleans was the complete opposite. From the rooftop of the LeBeau mansion, she could see the intricate web of lights weaving across the city below, could hear the distinctive sounds of laughter and jazz music in the distance.  
  
And, of course, there were the stars. The streetlamps below created a hazy sort of glow across the sky, making the stars seem all that much brighter and intense. Rogue had forgotten how brilliant the stars got the further south you went.   
  
_Irene used t' tell me t' make a wish on the first star Ah saw every night when she sent me off t' bed, _she thought with a sad smile. She'd never really believed much in the power of wishing, but she'd gone along with it anyway, for Irene's sake. _Ah used t' wish fo' simple things. Like findin' out who mah parents were, or that Irene would let me get a puppy.   
  
_How different things were now.  
  
Now, if she were to wish for anything, she'd have to make a list about a mile long. She'd wish for all of the X-men to be alive and safe. She'd wish the mansion back. She'd wish that humans would accept mutants. She'd wish for her mother to give up her terrorist ways and try to be a real mother to her and Kurt. She'd wish for Magneto to abandon his crusade. she'd wish for so many things that were wrong in her world right now to be right again.  
  
But if she could only have one wish, it would be for closure.  
  
Losing the others hurt. It hurt like hell. Some days she still felt like her soul was being torn out of her body when she thought about them. But it had been months and months since the day her world had come crashing down around her, and they had yet to find even a trace of the survivors.  
  
If there were any.  
  
As painful as it would be to learn that they were all dead, that she was the last of the X-men, it was nothing compared to the agony of not knowing. Death she could accept, she could deal with it and move on. She would mourn them, of course, Lord how she would mourn them, but she would move on eventually.   
  
Not knowing, living every day with the faint flicker of hope, and still finding nothing, was killing her.  
  
Drawing her legs up to her chest, Rogue wrapped her arms around her knees and gazed up at the sky, her chest tight with anguish. "Ya'll best be alive, ya hear me?" she whispered out at the stars. "Ya hafta be. Ah dunno what Ah'll do if ya ain't. Ah..." she swallowed hard, tears blurring her vision. "Professor, Ah need ya help. Ah dunno what t' do. Ah'm not Scott, Ah can't do this on mah own."  
  
Her throat burned at the mention of her fallen leader.  
  
_Quit whining, _Carol snapped. _You're acting like a child. Geez. You aren't alone, in case you've failed to notice. The two of us are stuck with one another.   
  
Oh, thanks, Rogue thought bitterly. Ah feel _so_ much better now.  
  
Shut up, _Carol growled.  
  
_Ya shut up, _Rogue retorted.   
  
_I will if you will.  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
_They both fell silent for a long moment, and Rogue could sense that Carol was just as uneasy as she was. Biting her lip, she tried to think of something, anything, to say that might make the tension between them soften, at least a bit.   
  
Although she wasn't sure that was possible. After all, she _had_ absorbed the girl.  
  
_If we find the Professor, _Rogue said hesitantly. _He might be able t' figure out a way t' fix this mess. T' get ya mind outta mah head an' back in ya own body.  
  
_Carol was quiet for a long time, and Rogue was beginning to think she wasn't going to reply, but then she spoke, in a tone just as quiet as Rogue's had been. _Do you think he really can? Do you think he can put me back in my own body?   
  
Ah dunno, _Rogue told her honestly. _Ah hope so. He's a telepath. Real powerful one at that. If anyone can find a way t' make things right, it's him.   
  
Maybe no one can, _Carol said in a weak, frail voice.  
  
Rogue's heart constricted. The idea of having Carol in her head for the rest of her life was daunting, but the idea that Carol might never be free of the prison she'd created for her, that she might never get to live her own life ever again, was heartbreaking.   
  
_We hafta believe that it's possible, Carol, _Rogue said gently. _We can't give up hope. If we find the Professor, he'll find a way t' fix this. Ah promise he will. He'll figure somethin' out if we can find him.  
  
You mean _when_ we find him, _Carol said quietly, but with determination in her tone.   
  
Rogue couldn't help smiling. "Yeah," she agreed aloud. "Ah mean when we find him."  
  
Another pause, then Carol said, _My brother and I used to stargaze, too.  
  
Really? _Rogue asked, surprised. Carol hadn't volunteered personal history like this before.   
  
_Yeah, _Carol replied. _Back home in Boston, we used to sit outside on the deck together and try to find constellations.   
  
Sounds like ya'll got along real well, _Rogue commented quietly, a pang stirring in her chest at the thought of her own brother, whom she'd never gotten to grow up with.  
  
_Brothers can be pests, though, _Carol warned her, wrinkling her nose. _They get so damn overprotective, too. Yours would probably kill Gambit the first time he saw him kiss you.  
  
_Rogue chuckled. _Ah imagine he would.   
  
_"Rogue?"  
  
Startled, Rogue jerked her head up in surprise and glanced back into the shadows behind her. "Oh," she said when she saw who it was. "Hi."  
  
Jean-Luc smiled faintly as he crossed the roof to stand a few feet away from her. Rogue wondered if Remy had told him about her powers, and about how she was still uneasy when people got too close to her. From the way he glanced at the space between, she figured he had.   
  
"Didn' mean t' scare you, _Mademoiselle_," Jean-Luc said with a lopsided smile that reminded her of Remy. She would never have believed that the man wasn't Remy's real father if she didn't already know.  
  
"Ya didn't," she assured him with a rueful smile. "Ah was jus' surprised. Usually mah sixth sense would have picked up on ya b'fore ya got this close. Ah guess Ah was jus' distracted is all."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "You have a lot on yo' mind, _non_?"  
  
_What I wouldn't give to hear someone speak without a Cajun accent, _Carol moaned.  
  
Rogue knew what she meant. It was strange to hear nothing but Cajun voices around her all the time. Then again, she kind of liked it. It reminded her of Remy.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered. "Lot o' things t' think through an' all."  
  
"Dat's t' be expected," Jean-Luc replied. He tilted his head to the side slightly, glancing at her appraisingly. "Remy tells me dat yo' Institute was destroyed?"  
  
Rogue nodded, her throat tight. "Yeah."  
  
"Dat was several months ago, _non_?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"An' dis Magneto, he looked fo' de rest o' yo' team?"  
  
"T' no avail," Rogue replied sadly. "He wasn't able t' find even a single trace o' them past the ground o' the mansion."  
  
"Did you know dat Remy has been lookin' fo' dem?"  
  
Rogue blinked. No, she hadn't known. "He has?"  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "_Oui_. Since de night you two arrived. He's been usin' all o' de available Guild resources t' try an' track dem down, but we haven't been able t' turn anyt'ing up yet."  
  
"Ah didn't think ya would have," Rogue admitted. "The X-men are real good at stayin' outta sight when we hafta. The first thing the Professor would do is conceal their location. An' trust me, if Xavier doesn't want ya t' find him, ya won't find him."  
  
"Dat's what Remy hinted at," Jean-Luc agreed with a shrug. "Don' mean dat he gon' stop tryin'." He raised his eyes to meet hers evenly. "He cares fo' you a great deal."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said quietly. "Ah care fo' him, too."  
  
"Dat's good, I'd hate t' see de boy suffer _amour non récompensé_."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Somehow Ah doubt that's possible. Remy'd find a way t' charm any woman in t' lovin' him eventually."  
  
"Dat what he did t' you?"  
  
A faint blush colored her cheeks, so she just shrugged in reply.  
  
Jean-Luc smiled, then turned to gaze out at the city below. Rogue watched him out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was thinking. A moment later he told her. "De city, she is _très beau_, especially at night."  
  
"It really is," she agreed.  
  
"When Remy tol' me 'bout yo' family," he said, keeping his gaze trained on the skyline. "I did some checkin' 'round fo' you. I had some o' our contacts look in t' matters up in Caldecott."  
  
Rogue titled her head up to look at him, anxious for whatever news he might have. "Did ya find Irene?" she asked softly.   
  
Jean-Luc gave a curt nod. "_Oui_. We did." He looked over at her, his dark eyes sympathetic. "_Je suis desole_, Rogue, but she was killed," he informed her gently. "Three months ago."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in horror. "She..." she swallowed hard, her mouth going dry. "How?"  
  
"Somehow she was discovered t' be a mutant," he replied quietly. "Dere was a bit o' confusion as t' _how_ she was found out, but apparently she was killed by one o' dose mutant huntin' robots."  
  
"Sentinel," Rogue mumbled, tears welling in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a long moment, absorbing what he'd just told her, forcing down the sorrow and grief that swelled in her heart. It was surprisingly easy to do so, after having already mourned the deaths of so many friends. Maybe losing Scott and Bobby and the others had taken some of the sting out of death. She didn't know. She just knew that the fierce throbbing in her chest began to ease until it was just a dull ache. Then she looked up at Jean-Luc, her green eyes shimmering slightly. "Thank ya," she said softly, unsure she could keep her voice steady if she spoke any louder. "Ah needed t' know."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "I wish dat dere was more I could do fo' you."  
  
"Ya'll have done more than enough," Rogue assured him with a weak smile. "Ya gave me a place t' stay, clothes on mah back, food t' eat. Ya even tried t' find mah family fo' me. Ah really 'preciate that. All o' it."  
  
"T'ink not'ing o' it," Jean-Luc told her. "It's our pleasure. Not everyday dat my son brings home a girl dat's stolen his heart. We're happy t' have you, because you make him happy."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue replied softly. "Remy makes me happy, too."  
  
"Den why is it dat you still look so sad?" Jean-Luc asked gently.  
  
For a moment Rogue bit her lip uneasily, then she decided it couldn't hurt to tell him the truth. After all, Remy had most likely already told him everything anyway. "Ah jus' feel so lost," she confessed in a whisper. "Mah whole life, Ah've always wanted t' know who Ah am. Who Ah really am. An' now that Ah know, Ah would give it all back in an instant jus' t' have mah family back."  
  
"Yo' homesick?" Jean-Luc asked knowingly.  
  
She offered him a trembling smile. "Can't be homesick when Ah ain't got no home, now can Ah?" she asked, then turned her gaze back to the sky overhead. She heard quiet footsteps, signaling that Jean-Luc was leaving to give her some privacy, but they stopped a moment later.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, not turning to look at him.  
  
"Jus' so you know," Jean-Luc told her quietly. "You do have a home. Here. Wit' my son. An' wit' us, if you wan' it."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Thank ya."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded, then slipped back into the shadows and disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_amour non récompensé_- unrequited love  
_je suis desole_- I am sorry


	34. Meetings

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Not to mention your patience :) With exams looming ahead I've been swamped lately, but I promise to keep finding time to work on this story ;) Just a couple things I thought I'd share...Rogue will eventually find some of the X-men. It will be a while before it happens, but she will see them again. Until then, she has Remy to keep her company ;) Hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
~BQ**__**

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Three:_**  
  
  
Emerald eyes sparkled in front of her, sharp and intense.   
  
The girl standing before her was tall and slender, and held herself with an air of strength and solid confidence. Her brown hair had been pulled up into a bun atop the crown of her head, letting the white tendrils fall softly around her face, framing the creamy complexion perfectly, and her ears were adorned with silver hoop earrings.  
  
Rogue stared at her reflection for a moment longer, then looked away from the mirror, satisfied with her appearance.  
  
"Y' look fine," Mercy assured her, smiling at her from across the room where she was searching through her closet for the perfect outfit. "Don' worry so much,_ hahn_? It's jus' lunch."  
  
"Easy fo' ya t' say," Rogue scoffed as she moved towards her. "Ya ain't the one who has t' go sit through lunch wit' ya boyfriend an' the woman he's betrothed t' in order t' try an' see if ya can't get her t' confess she's in love wit' someone else jus' so that ya can be wit' the man ya love."  
  
"_Touche_," Mercy conceded. She flashed her a reassuring smile as she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a green short-sleeved top. "I'm sure dat t'ings will work out. Jus' try not t' worry y'self t' death, _oui_?"  
  
"Ah'll try," Rogue answered dryly as she took the clothes Mercy held out to her and started for the changing screen in the corner.   
  
"_Bon_. Y' do dat den," Mercy replied, dropping down onto the bed and grabbing a magazine that was laying on the nightstand.   
  
Rogue shook her head in amusement as she slipped behind the screen and began to change. She liked Mercy LeBeau. The older girl was as stubborn as she was, and had a sense of humor almost as dry as her own. _Like Remy said, _Rogue thought with a grin. _We make a good pair.  
  
_In the past few weeks that she had been in New Orleans, Mercy and she had become quite close. Rogue was grateful for her friendship, after losing the others she was grateful to have someone she could trust and be herself with. Rogue had even learned to like shopping, thanks to Mercy, and she found that she enjoyed the days when the two of them were able to head to the mall and scour the stores for hours on end.  
  
She just wished that Kitty could have been there, too.  
  
As she tugged the shirt on over her head, Rogue forced herself not to dwell on the sadness that thoughts of her best friend and roommate stirred within her. She couldn't wallow in grief forever, and she knew, with absolute certainty, that Kitty and the others wouldn't want her to.  
  
That didn't make it any easier, though.  
  
"You get y'self tangled up in dere o' somet'ing?" Mercy called sarcastically. "C'mon out o' dere. I wan' t' see how it looks on you."  
  
"Ah'm comin', hold ya horses," Rogue called. She tugged the ends of her hair out of the shirt, and fingered the ends of the tresses thoughtfully. Her hair had grown out a lot since the last time she'd cut it, which had been back home, at the Institute, so many, many months ago. It hung down to her shoulder blades now, and she had toyed with the idea of cutting it a few times, but Remy had convinced her not to, saying he liked it long.  
  
A smile crossed her lips, and Rogue decided she rather liked it long, too.  
  
Stepping out from behind the screen, she glanced over at Mercy expectantly. "Well?" she asked. "What do ya think?"  
  
Mercy let out a playful whistle. "_Très gentil_, _mademoiselle_. _Très gentil_."  
  
Rogue blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"_Pas de probleme_, Rogue," Mercy said with a grin. "I wish I could see Bella's expression when she meets you. Compared t' you, she's gon' look like a hag."  
  
"Right," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Sure she will." She'd seen pictures of Belladonna Beaudrox, thanks to Henri, and she had to admit that the girl was beautiful. Thin and small with gorgeous blond locks and sapphire blue eyes. The kind of girl most guys would drool over.  
  
The kind of girl Remy used to drool over.  
  
Oddly enough, it was his memories of Bella that quelled her jealousy. Because while the piece of Remy that flitted at the farthest corner of her mind thought Bella was attractive, the love and devotion that swelled for her and her alone was undeniable.  
  
"Don' you dare t'ink fo' even a moment dat Bella's got any'ting over you, Rogue," Mercy said firmly. "Yo' twice de woman dat Bella is, an' don' you fo'get dat. Lord knows dat Remy won'."  
  
Rogue smiled at her friend, a surge of warmth rising in her chest. "Thanks, Mercy," she said softly. She captured the other girl's gaze with her own. "Fo' everyt'ing."  
  
Mercy returned the smile warmly. "No need t' thank me, it's de truth." She winked at her as she rose from the bed and started towards the door. "'Sides, what are _amis_ fo'?" She opened the bedroom door and bowed dramatically. "After you,_ mademoiselle_."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "_Merci_, Mercy."  
  
Mercy made a face at the all-too familiar pun. "C'mon, let's get you down dere b'fore Remy starts t' sweat, hahn? Bet he's anxious t' get dis over wit'."  
  
"He ain't the only one," Rogue muttered as she followed Mercy down the hall. The two girls made their way down the stairs that led to the kitchen, and _Tante_ Mattie looked up from the dough she was kneeding on the counter to offer them a small smile as they entered the room.  
  
"Dey out back in de courtyard," she told them.   
  
"Jus' de two o' dem?" Mercy asked.  
  
Mattie nodded. "_Oui_. Jean-Luc felt dat was best." Her gaze shifted to Rogue. "Remy be waitin' fo' you, chil'. Best you get out dere."  
  
Rogue swallowed, and started for the back door. Mercy gave her an encouraging smile. "I'll be waitin' t' hear how it went."  
  
"Wish me luck then," Rogue murmured.  
  
"Luck!" Mercy called as she opened the door and stepped outside into the warm sunlight. Rogue rolled her eyes, then took a deep breath, and began to walk out of the shadows cast by the mansion, heading in the direction of the murmured voices coming from just around the hedge.  
  
As the table swam into view, Rogue felt her breath fail her for a moment as she caught sight of Remy. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his chiseled chest in a way that made him even more irresistible than he already was. His hair was ruffled, the slight breeze causing it to flutter around his face.  
  
Her footsteps alerted them to her presence, and they both looked up as she drew near the table. Bella was wearing a pair of jeans and a purple top, her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, eyes surrounded with a gentle dab of violet shadow. She was as pretty as Rogue had expected, maybe even more so.  
  
"Rogue," Remy said with a smile, but he didn't rise to greet her or kiss her hand as he normally would have. Rogue wasn't offended, though, she understood why he couldn't. They had to play their cards right in order to pull this off, and there was no need to tilt their hand before it was necessary.  
  
"Remy," Rogue replied, nodding curtly. She glanced at Bella, who offered her a polite smile. "Ya must be Belladonna," she said evenly. "Ah've heard a lot about ya."  
  
"Don' listen t' dis scoundrel," Bella protested, jerking her elbow in Remy's direction. "Whatever he said, none o' it is true."  
  
Rogue couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from curling up, but somehow she managed to keep herself from grinning.   
  
"Bella, you wound me, _chere_," Remy said with a pout. Rogue wondered if he realized how sexy he looked when he did that. Knowing Remy, she figured he did. Remy gestured for Rogue to join them, and she lowered herself down into the extra chair beside him, making sure that there was enough space between the two of them.   
  
Remy offered her a glass of lemonade and she flashed him a slight smile as she took it, sipping the cold liquid silently as she studied the posture of the two people seated beside her. Remy was relaxed, his composure that of a man in his own environment. Bella seemed a little uneasy, tapping her foot lightly under the table, as if she had somewhere else she would rather be at the moment.  
  
Rogue hoped that she did.  
  
Remy nudged her under the table, signaling that it was her show now. Rogue set down her glass and pressed down on the stone in her bracelet, then looked over at Bella. "Ah'm Rogue, by the way," she said, extending her hand across the table.  
  
"Nice t' meet you, Rogue," Bella said, clasping her hand in her own.  
  
Rogue winced slightly as her powers kicked in, and she hurriedly pulled her hand back as she felt the familiar tug of Bella's life force being absorbed into her skin. Bella's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and Rogue watched anxiously, worried she might pass out, as Bella's memories flooded over her senses.  
  
Rogue's head began to swim as faces and voices blurred together in her head. Flashes of Bella's childhood, of her brother Julien, of her father Marius. Fleeting images of her playing with children that seemed familiar. Her first kiss. The day she learned she was betrothed to Remy. Her seventeenth birthday party. Dancing with a dark haired boy. Kissing the dark haired boy.  
  
"What happened?" Bella muttered, holding her head.  
  
Remy glanced over at Rogue, and she focused on his concerned eyes, using them as her anchor to reality as she pushed Bella's memories to the back of her mind and let her own resurface. She gave him a slight nod to let him know she was okay, then reached under the table and pressed the stone on her bracelet again, turning her powers back off.  
  
"You got dizzy, _chere_," Remy told Bella.  
  
"No, ya didn't," Rogue said, and she ignored the surprised look Remy shot her way. She turned to meet Bella's inquisitive gaze. "Ah'm a mutant, jus' like Remy is." From Bella's memories, she knew that Bella already knew about Gambit's abilities. "Mah power is that Ah can absorb people's memories an' thoughts wit' a touch o' mah skin t' theirs."  
  
Bella's eyes widened. "You mean..."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah took a piece o' ya thoughts. Ah'm sorry. Ah really am. Ah hate usin' that power. But Ah needed t' do it, because it was the only way fo' us t' find out what we needed t' know."  
  
Bella glared at her, and at Remy, her blue eyes narrowed. "Am' jus' what was it dat you wanted t' find out?"  
  
"We wanted t' know if it was true about you an' Theo," Rogue replied honestly. Bella's face paled a shade or two. "Now Ah know that it was."  
  
Beside her, Remy let out a soft sigh of relief at the words.  
  
Bella, however, mistook his sigh to be of something else. "Remy, I... I'm sorry. I didn' mean fo' it t' happen. It jus' did. I'm still, I mean, I'm gon' be yo' wife, an' I promise t' be faithful t' you. You know I will. I-"  
  
"Shhh, _p'tite_," Remy silenced her gently. "It don' matter. Remy's not upset."  
  
Bella frowned, confused. "You aren't?"  
  
"_Non_," Remy said. "I'm not. De t'ing is, you ain't de only one dat's found love outside o' dis arrangement, Bella. I have, too."  
  
"Who...?" Bella trailed off, her eyes focusing on Rogue. "You? You're de one dat's stolen his heart?"  
  
Rogue nodded, unsure what to expect. "Yeah, Ah reckon Ah am."  
  
"_Merde_," Bella muttered. She raised her gaze to meet Remy's. "Mon pere is not gon' like dis. Any o' dis."  
  
"I know dat," Remy said. "But I'm in love wit' Rogue, an' yo' in love wit' Theo. We can' help dat. Which is why I need yo' help."  
  
"Oh?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "You got somet'ing in mind den, LeBeau? Some kind o' plan t' fix dis mess o' somet'ing?"  
  
"O' somet'ing," Remy agreed with a nonchalant shrug. Both women gave him a curious look, but he didn't care to elaborate. "Jus' trust me, _hahn_?"  
  
Rogue and Bella both groaned.  
  
Remy scowled. "Don' you both rush t' vouch yo' faith in me all at once."  
  
"Swamp rat," Rogue sighed, shaking her head. "Ah already told ya, Ah have plenty o' faith in ya. Don' make me repeat mahself, sugah."  
  
Remy glanced at Bella expectantly. "What?" she demanded. "De last time you said "trust me" an' I listened, I wound up covered in mud an' grounded fo' a month."  
  
"Do you wanna be wit' Theo?' Remy demanded.  
  
"Oui," Bella answered softly. "I do."  
  
"Den you gon' have t' trust me," Remy said. "Believe me, I want fo' de two o' you t' be t'gether. I wan' you both t' be happy. But more dan dat, I wan' de chance t' be wit' Rogue. An' de only way dat's gon' happen, de only way any o' dat is gon' happen, is if we all agree t' work t'gether on dis."  
  
"What about Theo?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy grinned. "Theo won't object. He's got it bad fo' you, Bella," he nodded at the girl when she spoke. "An' he always does go along wit' my ideas."  
  
"Even de bad ones," Bella muttered, and Rogue snickered softly.  
  
"Emil will help out, too," Remy continued, ignoring them both. "Don' worry. De two o' you jus' sit back an' rest yo' pretty li'l heads, an' leave dis t' me an' de boys."  
  
"Ya better pull this off, swamp rat," Rogue warned.  
  
"Yeah," Bella agreed. "If not, _vous êtes mort_!"  
  
"Damn right," Rogue nodded. "Ah'll help."  
  
Bella glanced at her in surprise for a moment, then flashed her a conspiratory grin. "We'd take him down easily, _non_?"  
  
"Between de two o' you an' Mercy," Remy drawled. "It's a wonder dat I'm still alive as it is."  
  
**  
Translations:  
  
**_Bon_- Good_  
Très gentil_- Very nice  
_vous êtes mort- _you're dead


	35. Secrets

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Four:_**  
  
  
"Well, dat was fun."  
  
Rogue grinned at Mercy LeBeau, shaking her head. "Ah can't believe Ah let ya drag me 'round town all day. Lordy, mah feet feel like they're gonna fall off any minute now."  
  
Mercy laughed, shrugging her narrow shoulders. "It's good exercise. 'Sides, y' needed t' learn de layout o' de city, _non_?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "Ah guess Ah did."  
  
"I t'ink dat I'm gon' go down t' de pool an' take a swim," Mercy told her, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. "You wan' come wit'?"  
  
"Nah," Rogue replied, shaking her head. "Ah'm kinda tired. Ah reckon Ah'm gonna jus' go lay down an' get some sleep fo' a bit b'fore dinner."  
  
"_Bon idée_," Mercy said with a sympathetic smile. "We did walk a long ways t'day. I may have t' do dat after I take dat swim."  
  
"That an' take a shower," Rogue said dryly, wrinkling up her nose.  
  
Mercy swatted her playfully, and Rogue couldn't help grinning at the contact of the older girl's bare hand against her bare arm. Magneto's bracelet had given her more than just the gift of touch- it had given her the gift of a real life.   
  
And that was something Rogue would never take for granted.  
  
_Me, neither, _Carol muttered. _No offense, but these aren't exactly accommodations for three, you know? We cram anyone else in here and I'm going to have to complain to the management.  
  
_Rogue stifled a laugh. _So Ah'm runnin' a hotel now, am Ah?  
  
Looks like it, _Carol replied with a mental shrug._ Oooh, can I get room service?  
  
_This time Rogue did laugh, and Mercy raised her eyebrow curiously. "Sorry," Rogue said with a rueful smile. "Carol an' Ah were jus' debatin' on whether or not t' start chargin' accommodation fees in mah head."  
  
Mercy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you scare me, you know dat?"  
  
"Jus' sometimes?" Rogue asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Mercy pretended to scrutinize her thoughtfully. "Well, now dat you mention it..."  
  
"Ya a riot, Mercy," Rogue said dryly. "A real riot."  
  
"_Merci beaucoup_, I try," Mercy replied in kind. She tossed her a wink as she started down the hallway towards the stairs. "See you later den, Rogue."  
  
"Later, Mercy," Rogue called, and opened the door to her bedroom, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
_I like her, _Carol informed her conversationally. _She's a bit on the crazy side at times, but I like her.  
  
Yeah, _Rogue agreed with a smile as she closed the door behind her._ So do Ah. _She yawned, and stretched her arms over her head. _Ah'm beat.  
  
It's been a long day, _Carol said. _Hell, even I'm tired, and I'm not real.  
  
Ya a real pain in the ass, though, _Rogue retorted with a grin.  
_  
You wouldn't say that if you ever saw yourself in the mornings, _Carol snickered. _Geez. I pity Remy if he ever runs out of coffee.  
  
_Rogue snorted and began to take off her jacket. The sleeve caught on the clasp of her watch, so she gave it a sharp tug, which caused her watch to unhook and fall to the floor with a clatter. Sighing, Rogue tossed her jacket onto the back of the chair in the corner before focusing her attention on the fallen watch._  
  
_As she reached over to pick it up, something caught her eye on the bed. Momentarily forgetting the watch on the floor, she moved across the room and stopped at her bed, a smile breaking out across her lips when she saw what was laying on her pillow.  
  
A single, long-stemmed rose.  
  
And, attached to it, a handwritten note in French. Rogue's eyes misted slightly, remembering the morning she had woken up at Magneto's base to find a flower with a similar message attached to it waiting in her room.  
  
"Ah, Remy," she murmured, her heart swelling with love for the man as she lifted the rose to read the note. "Sorry it's not a tiger lily like b'fore," she read aloud, translating as she went. "But Ah imagine a rose will do jus' fine. Look in yo' closet an' ya'll find a dress box. Wear it an' meet me down in the courtyard fo' dinner, jus' the two o' us."  
  
_Man, _Carol commented. _He's really a romantic, isn't he?   
  
Yeah, _Rogue agreed with a content sigh._ He is.  
  
_Carol chuckled. _Guess sleep is out of the question now, huh? You're going to want to get all cleaned up and stuff before you meet him.  
  
Right, _Rogue confirmed, but she didn't mind. Remy had obviously put a lot of thought into this evening, and she always enjoyed the time they spent together. She tugged her hair down out of the ponytail that had held it away from her face and started towards the bathroom that connected to the back of her room.  
  
_Wait, _Carol cried. _Aren't you even going to look at the dress first?  
  
_Rogue sighed. _Ah should have known ya would say that, _she muttered, but she turned around and made her way to the closet. Sure enough, she found a large silver dress box sitting on the top shelf. Pulling it down, she lowered herself onto her knees and lifted the lid off.  
  
When she'd pulled back the tissue paper, she couldn't help gasping softly.  
  
Inside was a beautiful black dress with spaghetti straps and a slit along the right side. Rising to her feet and holding the dress up against her in front of the closet mirror, Rogue was pleased to find that it came down to her ankles, and the slit only ran up to her knee.   
  
_Wow, _Carol whistled. _The man has taste.  
  
Ah'll say, _Rogue agreed, folding the dress neatly back in the box, and dropping the box on the bed as she headed once more for the bathroom. _An' knowing Remy, it's exactly mah size.  
  
_After a long shower, Rogue stepped back into the bedroom, the white bathrobe Remy had stolen for her from one of the hotels they'd stayed at en route to New Orleans wrapped tightly around her. She toweled off her hair as she crossed the room, pausing briefly to finally retrieve the watch she had dropped earlier, before hurriedly getting herself ready for dinner.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Rogue slipped out into the hallway, wearing the dress Remy had gotten for her, which, as she had predicted, fit her perfectly. She'd decided to wear her hair down, and it was now cascading loosely over her shoulders. She looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, and smiled at Henri and Mercy, who were making their way towards her.  
  
"Mon Dieu," Henri said dramatically. "Who is dis _femme magnifique_?"  
  
Despite herself, Rogue blushed.  
  
"Wow, you look _très gentil_," Mercy told her with a grin. "Got a hot date, _hahn_?"  
  
"Remy wants t' have dinner jus' the two o' us," Rogue explained ruefully.  
  
Henri smirked. "Watch out fo' dat one, _chere_, he's a suave one."  
  
"So Ah've noticed," Rogue replied, favoring him with a dazzling smile. "It must run in the family."  
  
"I t'ink dat yo' right 'bout dat," Henri replied with a sly grin. "Don' you agree, Mercy?"  
  
His wife smacked him playfully in the chest. "I agree dat we gon' be late fo' dinner if we don' hurry." She flashed Rogue a broad smile. "Have fun. I wan' t' hear all about it in de mornin', _oui_?"  
  
"_Oui_," Rogue promised, and with a final smile they parted ways, Henri and Mercy continuing down towards the main staircase, and Rogue making her way towards the back stairs that led into the kitchen.   
  
_Tante_ Mattie glanced up from the oven and smiled at her as she opened the door to the courtyard. "He's waitin' on you," she told her with a wink.   
  
"Thanks," Rogue replied before slipping outside quietly. She began walking across the stone floor, her sandals clacking softly.  
  
"Dat you, chere?" Remy's rich voice called from ahead, and it sent a warm tingle through Rogue's body.  
  
"Yeah, sugah," she called in reply. "It's me."  
  
"I was beginnin' t' worry dat maybe you'd gone an' fallen asleep, you were takin' so..." Remy's voice trailed off as she stepped around the hedge and into his view. Rogue couldn't help smiling at the speechless look on his face as he gazed at her.  
  
"Ah take it ya like it?" she asked softly, gesturing to the dress she wore.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy said, shaking himself out of his reverie and flashing her a charming grin as he rose to pull out her chair for her. "Dat I do. It looked good on de rack, but it looks _très_ _magnifique _on you, _chere_."  
  
Rogue blushed as she sat down. "Merci, _M'seui_."  
  
Remy settled back down in the seat across from her and smiled. Rogue was reaching for her glass when she saw that smile and paused. She knew that look, that chesire cat smile. It meant that he knew something she didn't.  
  
"What?" she asked, giving him a curious glance. "What is it?"  
  
Remy leaned forward eagerly, his red on black eyes dancing in excitement. "Theo an' I had a talk wit' Julien t'day," he announced.  
  
Rogue blinked at the mention of Bella's older brother. "An'?" she asked, her chest tight with hope. "What did he say?"  
  
"He's game," Remy replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
It felt as if someone had lifted a bit of the burden off of her shoulders in that moment. The weight was still there, but it wasn't as heavy as it had been before. "Really?" she asked, and it came out a whisper.  
  
Remy nodded. "_Oui_. The first step o' de plan is already in motion. B'fore you know it, Marius will be beggin' _mon pere_ t' let anyone but me marry Bella."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "That should be a sight t' see." She raised an eyebrow worriedly. "Does yo' father know 'bout this plan o' yo's?"  
  
"_Oui_, he does," Remy assured her. "He t'inks it's crazy, but he knows."  
  
"It _is_ crazy, swamp rat," Rogue drawled. "But I hope it works."  
  
"It will," Remy said confidently. "Trust me, _p'tite_."  
  
"Always, sugah," she replied with a tender smile.  
  
Remy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him, a thoughtful look on his face. Rogue watched him out of the corner of her eye as she took a sip of her drink, but he remained silent. He didn't speak for a while, not even when_Tante_ Mattie appeared with their dinner in hand.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue looked up, her fork posed to begin eating. "Yeah?" she asked, noting the hesitant expression on his handsome features. He looked a little nervous, which surprised her. It wasn't that she'd never seen him nervous, it was just that it had been so long since she'd seen him nervous with her.  
  
Remy was fidgeting, another thing that surprised her. It also told her that this was something serious. She placed her fork back on the plate in front of her and reached over to place a hand on his arm. "What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
Remy stared down at her hand, his other hand coming up to trace his fingers across her knuckles as if he was still fascinated that he could touch her. Rogue knew, from his memories and from what he'd told her, that part of him was.  
  
"When dis is all over," he said quietly, his eyes watching as his fingers drew circles on the back of her hand. "When we get everyt'ing sorted out wit' Bella an' Theo an' de betrothal is annulled..."  
  
"Yes?" Rogue prompted softly, her eyes searching his face for some clue of what he was trying to say. For some reason her heart was beating faster than usual, and, if she wasn't mistaken, louder as well.  
  
"Someday, when we don' have t' worry 'bout none o' dis," Remy said slowly, finally lifting his gaze to meet hers, and she found herself drowning in the swirl of emotions in his eyes. "I t'ink dat I might like t' marry you."  
  
Her breath left her and Rogue would have blinked if she could have torn her eyes from his. For a moment her heart seemed to stop, and then it was beating again, so strong that she thought it might break her chest. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she squeezed his hand tightly in hers, his skin warm and soft against hers. "Ah'd like that, too," she said softly.  
  
Remy's shoulders sagged in relief and Rogue couldn't help smiling at the ridiculous notion that he had been worried she might react negatively. "Dat makes me happy, _chere_," he said huskily, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "More den I can say."  
  
"Is that why breakin' off this engagement t' Bella means so much t' ya?" Rogue asked. "Because ya want t' be free t' marry me instead?"  
  
Remy nodded. "_Oui_. Dat's what it's been 'bout de whole time."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard, love for the man before her swelling within her so strongly she was almost drowning in it. "Marie," she whispered, before she was even aware she was going to say anything.  
  
"What?" Remy asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
Rogue smiled faintly. "Marie," she repeated softly. "Mah real name. It's Marie."  
  
Remy stared at her in disbelief for a moment, and she could see how surprised he was that she had willingly confessed that secret, the secret that she had never told anyone else. After a moment, though, he shook it off and flashed her a loving smile. "Dat's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said, blushing. She wondered if he realized the significance of her telling him that name, a name she had not even told Kitty or any of the other the X-men.   
  
Glancing up into his eyes, she knew that he did.  
  
  
  
**Translations:**_  
Bon idée_- good idea  
_femme magnifique_- gorgeous woman  
_très gentil_- very nice  
_très_ _magnifique_- very splendid


	36. Freedom

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Five:_**  
  
  
"Dis is Remy, Henri an' Emil, jus' after dey got caught breakin' one o' _Tante_ Mattie's vases."  
  
Rogue laughed as she examined the picture. "God, they were cute li'l kids, weren't they?" She cast her friend a sly glance and, in unison, they snickered, "What happened?"  
  
"Hey, I resent dat," Emil muttered.  
  
Rogue flashed Remy's cousin a brilliant smile. Emil was her age, a year younger than Remy, with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes, and the roguish good looks that seemed to run in the family. Within minutes of meeting him, Rogue had discovered that he was amusingly obnoxious at times. Still, there was something endearing about the boy, and he'd quickly found a place in her heart in the weeks that she had been living with the Guild.  
  
"An' I resent you, Lapin," Mercy drawled with a smirk.  
  
Theoren snorted, and Emil looked up from his card game to glare at his cousin and opponent, then at Mercy. "_Très intelligent_, Mercy. Y' t'ink dat one up all by yo'self?"  
  
Mercy scowled, and opened her mouth to reply, when the wind picked up suddenly, blowing her hat right off her head. She yelped and tried to grab onto it, but wasn't able to catch it before it was carried off into the air. "_Rien_!" she cursed. "Dat was my favorite hat!"  
  
"Ah got it, sugah," Rogue assured her with a smile, pushing away from the table and lifting off of the ground. She swooped up and snatched the hat before it could blow over the rooftop, and floated back down to the courtyard below. When her feet touched the ground, she held the hat out to Mercy, bowing dramatically. "Ya hat, _Mademoiselle_."  
  
Mercy grinned. "_Merci beaucoup_. Yo' too kind."  
  
Theoren rolled his eyes. "Very inconspicuous, Rogue, _chere_."   
  
"Oh, lay off her, Theo," Emil replied, laying down his next card. "S'not like anyone's gon' see her here. 'Sides, de t'ings people have seen in dis town? A flyin' girl would barely even warrant a second glance."  
  
"Woman, Emil, not girl. Woman," Mercy corrected.  
  
"Woman, den," Emil amended with a shrug. "De point is, I doubt dat Rogue would receive dat much attention in De Big Easy,_ non_?"  
  
"De _homme_'s got a point, _hahn_?"  
  
Rogue turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and smiled at Remy as he made his way towards them, a dark haired girl following just behind. "Hey there, swamp rat," she called.  
  
Remy grinned. "_Bonjour_, _mon amour_," he replied. He paused behind Emil and smirked. "Five aces, cousin?"  
  
Theoren scowled. "Emil, y' cheat! _Je vais vous tuer_!"  
  
"Not if y' don' catch me," Emil retorted, leaping to his feet and darting away from the table, Theoren hot on his heels. Remy watched them go, chuckling to himself, then shook his head and turned his attention back to Rogue, bending down to place a kiss lightly on her lips.  
  
"Nice t' see ya, too, sugah," Rogue said with a smile. She nodded at his companion and asked, "Who's ya friend?"  
  
The dark haired girl stepped forward and Rogue studied her curiously. She looked familiar, no doubt one of the many thieves that she had seen roaming around the estate. She was young, but older than Rogue. Probably about Mercy's age. Remy smiled, his eyes glittering excitedly, and Rogue instinctively sat up a bit straighter, sensing this woman was someone important.  
  
"Dis is Tessa," Remy said, gesturing to the woman beside him. "She's a t'ief, but she's also a mutant." He gave Rogue a significant look. "A telepath."  
  
Rogue drew a sharp breath, memories of the past flooding back to her now. Remy had promised to find her a telepath one day, that day back on the beach, just before the Sentinels had attacked. She'd forgotten, but obviously he had not.   
  
_I don't believe it, _Carol whispered.  
  
"She t'inks dat she can help y' wit' Carol an' de problems wit' yo' mental crowd," Remy explained with a grin.  
  
Rogue nodded slowly. She'd wanted so badly to have someone erase Carol from her mind, but now that it was possible, she was hesitant to do it. What would happen to Carol? Would she be trapped in her comatose body, or would she just disappear? Over the past few months, Rogue had slowly become accustomed to the other girl's presence in her mind. The thought of her absence was a bit alarming.  
  
_I'll say, _Carol agreed, her voice shaking slightly. _You can't let her do it, Rogue! Please! You owe me! Please, don't let her erase me!   
  
Calm down, _Rogue snapped, unable to hear what Tessa was saying over Carol's frantic mental plea_. No one is gonna do anythin' unless we both agree t' it, alright? Ah won't let her do anythin' wit'out ya permission.   
  
_There was a moment of silence, then Carol asked softly, _You promise?  
  
_Rogue couldn't really blame her for being scared. She would have been, too, if she was in Carol's shoes. _Yeah, _she replied._ Ah promise.  
  
_"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue blinked, and lifted her eyes to find Remy looking at her with concern. "You okay, girl?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied with a forced smile. "Ah'm okay. Carol an' Ah were jus' talkin', that's all. What did Ah miss?"  
  
Remy nodded, but didn't seem very convinced. "Tessa asked if y' wanted her t' lock Carol away permanently?"  
  
"No!" Rogue said sharply. Seeing the surprised looks she received, she blushed. "Ah mean, no, Ah don't want that. Carol...it's mah fault she's like this." She glanced up at Tessa, biting her lip hopefully. "Is there any way that ya can wake her up? Put her back in her own body an' wake her up from her coma?"  
  
Tessa shook her head regretfully. "No. My powers aren't that strong. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah won't have her erased or trapped in a coma because o' some selfish desire t' have mah thoughts t' mahself again," Rogue said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
  
Remy opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Tessa. "If I could put Miss Danvers back in her own body, but leave a mental link between the two of you, would that be acceptable?"  
  
Rogue tilted her head, considering. It would be nice not to have someone else in her mind all the time, and she was certain Carol wasn't comfortable being around during moments when Rogue and Remy were being affectionate with one another. _Carol? _she asked.  
  
Carol hesitated, then asked,_ Would I be able to talk to you whenever I wanted? Could I still see through your eyes sometimes?  
  
_Rogue relayed the question aloud to Tessa, and the telepath smiled faintly. "I believe that is possible. I would have to strengthen the tie between you, but I think that I could make that work."  
  
_It's ya decision, Carol, _Rogue told her. _Ya should be the one who makes this choice, not me.  
  
_For a long moment there was silence, and Rogue looked over at Remy while she let Carol contemplate the offer. Remy was frowning worriedly, obviously uneasy with the notion that she might decide to keep Carol's presence in her head permanently. While Rogue could understand why that bothered him, she wished that he could understand how much she owed Carol. Yes, one day she wanted the other girl out of her head for good, but she'd hoped that would be when they could return Carol to her own body and wake her up from her coma.  
  
_Yes, _Carol said.  
  
Rogue blinked, startled by the other girl's voice. _What?  
  
My answer is yes, _Carol said._ Tell her to do it.  
  
_Rogue hesitated. _Are ya sure?   
  
Yes, _Carol replied. _I'm sure.  
  
_Sighing, Rogue announced Carol's decision to the others. Mercy cast her a sympathetic glance, obviously knowing that this was a mixed blessing for her. Remy just reached across the table and squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
  
"Alright, then," Tessa said, lowering herself into the empty chair across from Rogue. She glanced at Mercy and Remy and nodded back towards the mansion. "If you don't mind, I work better in private."  
  
Mercy stood and flashed Rogue one last smile before turning and starting off. Remy leaned down and kissed her hair, murmuring, "_Je suis desole_, Carol."  
  
_Tell him not to be, _Carol ordered.   
  
Rogue did, and Remy smiled weakly, then slipped away, leaving Rogue alone with Tessa. Rogue shifted uneasily. "Uh, so what exactly do Ah do?" she asked.  
  
Tessa smiled. "Just sit back and relax, and if you would, lower your mental shields so that I can get in. After that, I'll do the rest."  
  
"Okay," Rogue said, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes tightly. She reached out for the thick walls that protected her psyche from intrusion, and slowly began to peel back the shields, layer by layer.  
  
When the last one fell away, she found herself standing before Carol, and she offered the blond girl and weak smile. _Hi, _she said.  
  
_Hi,_ Carol replied.  
  
_May I join you?  
  
_Rogue couldn't help jumping at the sound of Tessa's voice in her head. It had been so long since she'd been around a telepath, she'd forgotten what it was like to speak with anyone other than Carol mentally. She turned to see Tessa standing in the doorway to her mind, and she nodded for the girl to enter.  
  
_Very nice place here, _Tessa commented, looking around the room at the illusion of a teenage girl's bedroom.  
  
_Thanks,_ Carol and Rogue both said at once.  
  
Tessa raised an eyebrow and Rogue smiled ruefully. _This is Carol's old room back home. Ah thought it might make her more at home if she had familiar surroundin's.  
  
Ah, _Tessa said._ I see. You have quite the skill with manipulating your own mind, Rogue.   
  
Thanks, _Rogue replied._ Ah have Professor Xavier t' thank fo' that.  
  
_Tessa frowned suddenly, and turned to glance around. _Are you aware that we are not alone? _she asked.  
  
_What? _Rogue asked, confused.   
  
_There are others here, _Tessa explained. _And yet they aren't here. Not really. They seem to be almost like...ghosts.  
  
_Ghosts? Rogue bit her lip, trying to figure out what she meant by that, but she never got the chance, as Carol spoke up. _When Rogue absorbs someone, she gets their thoughts, their memories, their powers for a time. When they wear off, a piece of them stays behind.  
  
_Rogue looked at her in surprise. _Ya never told me they were still here.  
  
_Carol shrugged._ I thought you knew.   
  
It seems your mental shields kept them entombed, _Tessa noted_. That's why Carol could hear them and see them, but you could not.  
  
I haven't heard them, _Carol corrected_. I just felt them. Like I could sense they were here, but there was a wall between me and them.   
  
Probably a good thing, _Rogue muttered._ Considering Ah've absorbed Sabertooth several times. Ah doubt ya want t' be in a room wit' him any time soon.  
  
True, _Carol agreed.  
  
_You realize that this means you have a very deep source of potential power residing within you? _Tessa asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.   
  
_What do you mean? _Rogue asked.  
  
_I am not only a telepath, _Tessa explained._ I also have the ability to boost a mutant's power, though I do not use it very often. If I were to boost your powers, then you would be able to access the powers of anyone that you have absorbed before.  
  
_Rogue stared at her in disbelief. _Ya mean Ah could use Jean's telepathy or Kurt's teleportation when ever Ah want?  
  
Not exactly, _Tessa shook her head._ I would have to boost your powers each time you desire to do so, and I must warn you that if I do, you'll have to suffer through some sideaffects.  
  
Sideaffects? _Rogue echoed.  
  
_Exhaustion, headaches, nothing too serious, _Tessa assured her._ It would just be a temporary factor once you power down.   
  
But other than that Ah could use any o' the powers Ah have in mah head when ever Ah need them? _Rogue asked, making sure she was understanding right.  
  
_Precisely, _Tessa confirmed with a nod._  
  
Wow, _Carol said._ That's cool.  
  
_Rogue wasn't so sure. If she were to use someone's powers, that would mean she'd be opening herself up to their memories and thoughts, as well. And what if using one of her stored powers let the psyches in her head get free?   
  
_I can prevent that, _Tessa assured her._ At least to a degree. You might be inclined to think more like the person in question, but the affects would wear off as soon as you extinguished their power.  
  
Ah can do that? Ah mean, Ah can control how long Ah keep the powers?  
  
Yes, _Tessa replied.  
  
Rogue was silent for a long moment, letting it all sink in. She had learned more about her powers in the past few minutes than she had in all the years since her powers first manifested.   
  
_Think about it, _Tessa told her. _I'm always around, so I can do it at any time, if you decide you want to try it out. _Without waiting for a reply, she turned her attention to Carol. _Focus on yourself, if you would, please. Try to imagine yourself in your own body.   
  
Okay, _Carol said uneasily.   
  
Rogue hesitated, then moved to her side and hugged her. _Thank ya, she whispered. An' Ah'm sorry, fo' everythin'.  
  
_Carol hugged her back._ I know that now. And your'e welcome._  
  
Rogue pulled away and watched silently as Tessa placed a hand against Carol's temple, and closed her eyes. For a long moment it seemed as if nothing was happening, and then Rogue noticed that Carol's appearance was flickering, growing fainter with each passing moment.  
  
Crossing her fingers, Rogue watched anxiously, silently worrying about whether or not this would work the way they intended for it to.  
  
An instant later, Carol was gone.  
  
Tessa opened her eyes and turned to face Rogue. _It is done.  
  
Can Ah talk t' her? _Rogue asked.   
  
Tessa nodded. _Of course. You two had a strong psychic rapport to begin with, even before I strengthened it. I take it you have used your friend Jean's telepathy before? _Rogue nodded that she had._ You rapport works the same way.  
  
_Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching out for the mental signature she had come to know since their time in Trask's captivity._Carol? _she called._ Carol, can you hear me?_  
  
_Rogue? Yeah, I can hear you.  
  
_Rogue grinned. _Everythin' alright on ya side, sugah?  
  
Yeah, Carol replied. You know, I never knew my mind was so posh looking inside. My entire house is in here, Rogue. My bedroom, my kitchen...everything.  
  
_Rogue looked at Tessa in confusion._ The mind takes the form of what the subconsciousness most desires,_ the dark haired girl explained._ For Carol that is to be home.  
  
_Rogue could relate to that.  
  
_We should be going, _Tessa said._ I have business to attend to with Jean-Luc, and I am sure that Remy and Mercy are both anxious to see you.  
  
Right, _Rogue replied._ Ah really appreciate ya doin' this, Tessa.  
  
It was my pleasure, Rogue.  
  
_There was a flash of light, and Rogue blinked, opening her eyes to find herself sitting at the table in the courtyard once more. Tessa was already rising to her feet, and Rogue stood with her, smiling, her eyes welling with tears. "Thank ya," she whispered, clasping Tessa's hand tightly.  
  
Tessa smiled. "You're very welcome," she said, and then she walked off towards the back door to the mansion, leaving Rogue alone.  
  
Rogue smiled, savoring the feeling of having her head to herself again.   
  
_Thanks, Carol, _she called across her rapport.  
  
_Not a problem, _Carol assured her. _At least not I won't have to be gagging myself inside your head every time you and Remy kiss. I mean, could you imagine how bad it would have been if you two had decided to sleep together while I was still stuck in there? Talk about disturbing.  
  
_Rogue was inclined to agree._  
  
_**  
Translations:  
  
**_Très intelligent_- very clever_  
mon amour_- my love_  
Je vais vous tuer_- I'm going to kill you_  
  
_


	37. Surprises

Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient w/ me lately. I've had a ton going on, and then Christmas came and we were gone for two weeks, so I couldn't sit down and type up the next post for you- but here it is at last! Hope you all enjoy it!**_  
  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six:_**  
  
  
"Remy, where are you takin' me?" Rogue asked, annoyed with the blindfold that he had secured over her eyes.   
  
She heard him chuckle before replying, "Jus' wait an' see, _p'tite_. We almost dere."  
  
"Jus' don't run me in t' anythin', alright?" Rogue grumbled.  
  
"Y' have my word on dat, _chere_," Remy promised, and Rogue grunted in submission, allowing him to lead her through the halls by the hand, trusting that he wouldn't let her run into anything.  
  
_Even he's not that stupid, _she thought with a snicker.  
  
"Somet'ing funny, _chere_?" Remy asked, and Rogue heard a door opening somewhere in front of them. "Or are y' jus' enjoyin' dis li'l game?"  
  
"Somethin' like that, swamp rat," she drawled.  
  
"Well, den, brace y'self, _p'tite_," Remy whispered close to her ear, his fingers caressing the side of her blindfold, and Rogue's sixth sense told her that they were not alone. "'Cause de fun, she's jus' startin'."  
  
Rogue bit her lip, uneasy with being blinded to her surroundings, even though she knew she wasn't in any danger. Remy would walk over a river of fire to protect her, so there was no doubt in her mind that whatever his surprise was, it was perfectly safe.  
  
She felt him untying the blindfold, and he pulled the cloth away from her eyes, letting bright light bath across her face. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden change of light.  
  
"Surprise!" a dozen voices shouted.  
  
Rogue gaped, too stunned to even attempt to find words as she gazed from the people in front of her, all of whom were grinning, to the streamers and balloons trimming the room. She moved her mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
"Happy Birthday, _chere_," Remy whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
Rogue turned to face him in shock. "How did ya...?"  
  
Remy smirked, obviously pleased with himself. "Was in dose files of Magneto's. I peeked when we were back on de island."  
  
"An' ya remembered all this time?" Rogue asked in disbelief.  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
Tears stinging her eyes, Rogue leaned forward and pressed her lips against his passionately, willing all of the love she felt for him at the moment into that one kiss.  
  
Emil let out a loud whistle, and Rogue pulled back, blushing, but she cast Remy a tender glance before turning to smile at the others. Mercy came forward to hug her, flashing a brilliant smile. "Happy birthday, Rogue."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue replied, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Y' look _merveilleux_," Henri told her, moving to her side and placing a kiss on her cheek.   
  
Rogue blushed. "Ya too kind, sugah."  
  
"Non," Emil insisted, fawning over her dramatically. "It's true! Y' truly are de fairest beauty in all de lands! Dose eyes! Dose lips! Dat hair! _Mon Dieu_! Yo' a goddess!"  
  
Theo rolled his eyes. "An' yo' a fool, Lapin."  
  
Rogue tuned out their playful bickering as Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie approached her. Jean-Luc took her hands and squeezed them tightly. "Happy birthday, _chere_. How does it feel t' be an adult?"  
  
Mattie elbowed him. "De girl's been an adult, LeBeau. Women mature faster dan men. Wit' dis one, I'd say dat she's been an adult fo' quite a few years now."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Glad someone noticed."  
  
"Belive me, Rogue," Remy said, giving her an intense look. "It only takes on look at you t' see dat."  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled, and, catching the meaning behind his words, Rogue smacked Remy playfully. "Watch it, swamp rat," she warned with a smirk.  
  
"Dis is fo' you, Rogue," Jean-Luc said, holding out a neatly wrapped present to her. Rogue took it, her chest about to burst with emotion. Not only had they thrown her a party, but they'd gotten her presents. The only thing that could make this day any better was if...  
  
_No, _she ordered herself sharply._ Don't ya dare start thinkin' like that. They wouldn't want ya t' be depressed on ya brithday. Lord knows, they've always tried to make it a special day fo' ya. They'd want ya t' be happy.  
  
_As if picking up on her thoughts, Remy placed a comforting hand on the small of her back, nodding his head for her to open her present. She did so, and what she found beneath the wrapping paper brought a broad smile to her face.   
  
"Thank ya, Jean-Luc," she said, holding the necklace out so Mercy could admire it. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It belonged t' my wife," Jean-Luc explained, a sad smile gracing his lips. "She'd intended t' give it t' our daughter one day if we ever had one. I can't t'ink of anyone who I would rather give it t' dan you."  
  
Overcome by emotion, Rogue did something that surprised them all, and threw her arms around the older man, hugging him tightly. "Thank ya," she whispered. "Thank ya so much."  
  
Jean-Luc returned the embrace with a smile. "Yo' welcome, _ma chere_."  
  
"Y' have more presents over here, by de way," Mercy told her, gesturing to the table along the wall that was covered in festively wrapped gifts.   
  
"Ya'll shouldn't have," Rogue said.  
  
"O' course we should have," Mattie rebuted indignantly. "S'not every day dat a young lady turns eighteen."  
  
"Exactly," Remy nodded, tugging on her hand and leading her towards the presents.  
  
As they passed Emil and Claude, who were busy having a compettion to see who could blow their noise maker the loudest, Claude winked at her. "Gettin' up dere now, Rogue, _non_?"  
  
Rogue grinned at Remy's best friend. "Look who's talkin', Potier. B'fore ya know it yo' gonna be able t' drink _legally_." She put an emphasis on the word legally, eyeing the drink in his hand with a smirk.  
  
"It's t' celebrate," Claude insisted with a lopside grin, lifting his glass in salute.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she let Remy guide her to the table of presents. She smiled when she saw who was standing by the table. "Ah like ya hair, Tessa."  
  
Tessa smiled back at her. "Thank you, Rogue. My congrats on turning eighteen. You must be excited."  
  
"Eighteen was a rather boring birthday for me," Lucas mused, and Rogue grinned at the dark skinned thief who was two years her elder. He was also a mutant, gifted with the power of energy absorption and energy blasts.  
  
"What are y' talkin' 'bout, Lucas?" Remy scoffed. "We threw you a big bash. Lots o' music, lots o' dancin'." He gave his friend a significant look. "Lots o' drinkin'."  
  
Lucas tilted his head thoughfully. "Perhaps that's why I don't have much recollection of it."  
  
"Perhaps," Tessa replied dryly.  
  
Opening presents from the Thieves Guild turned out to be as much fun, and just as interesting, as opening presents from the X-men. Henri and Mercy gave her a pair of black silk pajama pants with a matching long-sleeved top, to which Remy had complained wasn't revealing enough, earning him a smack form both Rogue and Mercy. Mattie had gotten her a bottle of perfume that reminded Rogue of the one Ororo used to wear, and Emil had been unable to pass up the oppurtunity to snicker that Mattie must think Rogue smelled. Not surprisingly, he was smacked, as well.   
  
Lucas had gotten her the entire set of the Anne Rice _Vampire Chronicles_ books, which was a delightful surprise, since she had been meaning to buy the others but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Tessa had somehow managed to find a dragon statue identical to one that Rogue had kept on her bedside back at the Institute. Shocked, she had turned to Tessa, who only smiled and said she'd seen it in Rogue's memories and thought she might like it. Rogue assured her that she did.  
  
Theo had presented her with two presents; a black duster similar to Remy's own brown one, and a simple but elegant little dove music box, which he had explained was from Bella, a symbol of the peace, and perhaps one day camaraderie, between the two women.  
  
But it was Emil's present that caused the biggest stir, and Rogue would never forget the look on Remy's face when she pulled out the skimpy piece of lingerie from the box. Rogue had been laughing too hard at Remy's gaping expression to remember to smack Emil for his inappropriate gift, but Tante Mattie had been more than happy to do it for her. Emil had just grinned ruefully and insisted that it was for the future, but no one had missed the sly smirk he'd thrown Remy's way.  
  
_That boy is a regular clown if Ah ever saw one, _Rogue mused to herself. _If he didn't have a prosperous career as a thief ahead o' him, Ah'd suggest he join the circus._  
  
The past hour had been full of dancing and singing and more laughter than Rogue had heard in a long time. She had danced briefly with Claude, Theo and Lucas, the latter being surprisingly good at the waltz, before being swept away by Emil, who had kept her for several songs. During a dance with Henri, she found the two of them competing against Remy and Mercy to see who could do the steps the fastest.  
  
"Penny fo' yo' thoughts."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow wryly. "Is that all they're worth t' ya, sugah?"  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled, his hand on her hip as they twirled to the music. "_Je suppose que je pourrais soulever l'offre, si je dois._"   
  
Rogue grinned. "Nah, that's okay. Ah was jus' thinkin' that it was really nice o' ya'll t' do this fo' me."  
  
"It was Remy's idea," Jean-Luc replied. "An' we were happy t' do it." He smiled down at her, and her stomach fluttered slightly, overwhelmed by the fatherly tenderness he favored her with. "After all, we are hopin' t' make you an official member o' dis family one o' dese days, _non_?"  
  
"Dat would be de plan," Remy's voice met her ears and she turned to see him standing behind her, smiling broadly. "Mind if Remy cuts in, Papa?"   
  
Jean-Luc took a step back, motioning his son forward. "Not at all. Jus' try not t' step on her toes dis time, _hahn_?"  
  
"I'll try not t'," Remy replied, stepping forward and taking his father's place in front of Rogue, placing one hand possessively on her hip, the other intertwining with her free hand. "Y' look radiant, y' know dat, _chere_?" he asked softly as they danced.  
  
"Mmm," Rogue said, smiling up at him. "Ah feel it, too, swamp rat."  
  
"_Bon_," Remy responded with a grin. "Dat makes Remy happy."  
  
"Ah'm glad," Rogue told him, pressing her forehead to his. "Because ya make me happier than Ah've ever been in mah entire life." She kissed his lips softly, and smiled at him lovingly. "Jus' bein' with ya is the best birthday present Ah could ever get."  
  
"Dat so?" Remy retorted, raising an eyebrow and touching a hand to his duster pocket. "Den I s'pose dat means y' don' want de present dat's in here?"  
  
Rogue was silent as he pulled out the thin box and held it out to her. She took it eagerly, flashing him a grin, before tearing open the paper and opening the top of the box. Inside was a picture frame, and when she pulled it out to examine it, her eyes widened in shock, and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
There was already a picture in it.  
  
"Y' like it?" Remy asked quietly.  
  
Throat tight with emotion, Rogue could only nod as her fingers traced over the glass covering six familiar faces. One was her own, but the other five belonged to her teammates, her friends. The original six X-men.  
  
"How?" she rasped, not understanding how he had been able to get this picture.  
  
Remy glanced down, shuffling his feet a little. "When we were at de base, an' I snuck in t' Magneto's files t' find yo' birthday, dis fell out o' de file on de Professor. Was 'bout t' put it back when I heard footsteps comin', so I stuck it in my pocket an' hurried out o' dere fast. Didn' remember it until later, an' I decide t' keep it an' give it t' y' when de time was right."  
  
Rogue's gaze trailed over the picture, tears welling in her eyes. She remembered this day- it was just after the crazy dance catastrophe. They had all been disappointed with the failed dance, so Mr. McCoy had suggested they go for a picnic by the lake. Rogue had been pessimistic about it at first, but had ended up having a lot of fun, which was obvious by the rare grin on her face in the photo as she slung one well-covered arm over Kitty's shoulder, and the other over Kurt's.   
  
She paused on her brother's face, her heart constricting with an emptiness beyond anything she had ever felt before, but she couldn't help smiling faintly at the comical grin on his face.  
  
Evan was balancing on his skateboard, making faces at Jean and Scott, who were standing close and oblivious to the mocking looks that they were receiving.  
  
It had been a good day.  
  
It had been a really, really good day.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, falling onto the picture frame. Remy placed a finger under her chin, lifting her tear-streaked face. "_Je suis desole_, Rogue," he whispered, an apologetic look on his face. "I didn' mean fo' it t' make y' cry."  
  
Rogue shook her head, smiling weakly. "Don't be. It's wonderful. It's..." she trailed off, overcome with emotion. "It means the world t' me. Ah can't tell ya how much Ah appreciate ya doin' this for me."  
  
Satisfied that she wasn't crying out of sorrow, Remy waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Y' could always show me."  
  
Placing the photo down on the table, Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to do just that.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_merveilleux_- wonderful_  
Je suppose que je pourrais soulever l'offre, si je dois_-I suppose I could raise the offer, if I must


	38. Strategy

**_ _**

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
_**  
  
For the hundredth time that night, Rogue glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall.  
  
Biting her lip, she sighed and turned her attention back to the computer screen in front of her. She had decided to do some searching of her own for any of the surviving X-men online, since the Guild's searches had yet to turn up anything solid. She had been looking for over two hours already, and she hadn't found anything even remotely helpful.  
  
Still, she kept looking, partly because she had to keep hoping that something might turn up, but mostly because she needed to do something to keep her mind off of Remy and Julien, and what the two of them were up to that evening.  
  
Reopening the White Pages website, she paused, trying to think of any other possible aliases to try searching for. She had racked her brain for any and all names that her mother had ever gone by, relying on her long-buried memories to help her come up with several. None of them had turned up any matches, though, in the United States or Canada.  
  
She'd even tried to find a way to contact Alex Summers in Hawaii, but there was no listing of his adopted parents, and the number that she had been able to remember was disconnected. She didn't know if that meant that Alex had gone into hiding, if he'd been captured, or if he'd just decided to disconnect his number because of all of the anit-mutant hype.  
  
In a way, Rogue was glad that she hadn't been able to find the younger Summers boy, because she might very well have had to tell him that his brother was dead, if he didn't already know.  
  
Sighing, she shook her head, forcing her thoughts away from such sad things. She needed to concentrate if she was going to find anything useful, and manage to avoid looking at the clock yet again.  
  
She couldn't help worrying, though, because she knew exactly what Remy and Theo and Julien had slipped out into the night intending to do, and since she had been left behind, she had no idea how things were going.  
  
Remy had insisted she stay home, because they didn't want her anywhere near Marius Beaudroux. When word had gotten around to the assassins about the mystery girl living with the LeBeau's, Jean-Luc had smoothed things over by saying that she was just a girl Remy had rescued from the Sentinels on his way back into town. She was a mutant, like Remy, and the two had become friends, but nothing more.   
  
Obviously, if they wanted Marius to keep on believing that, they needed to keep Rogue out of his sight, at least for now. Rogue understood that, but it still annoyed her that she hadn't been allowed to go, mainly because she didn't like not being able to watch over Remy.   
  
She had a feeling he was going to need a lot of watching over tonight.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck bristled, and she turned around in her chair just as the door to her room flew open, and a breathless Mercy appeared before Rogue in her red pajamas. "_Venez avec moi!_" she cried urgently, gesturing for Rogue to get up. "Hurry!"  
  
Rogue frowned, logging off the computer and rising to her feet. "What is it?" she asked worriedly, her heart lurching in dread. "What's happened?"  
  
"Henri jus' called," Mercy replied quickly, disappearing back into the hallway. "De boys are on de way back."  
  
Rogue hurried after her, her bare feet padding on the wooden floors. "What happened, Mercy? Did they go through with the plan?"  
  
"_Oui_," Mercy said with a curt nod. "Dat dey did."  
  
There was something unsettling about the tone of her voice, and Rogue's stomach tightened anxiously. "What aren't ya tellin' me, Mercy?" she demanded.  
  
Mercy spared her a glance over her shoulder as they rounded the corner, and Rogue saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "Don' know how bad it is," she replied grimly. "Henri jus' said t' get de bandages an' call fo' _Tante_ Mattie. Remy's been hurt."  
  
Rogue's face paled. "Hurt?" she rasped as she came to a dazed halt at the top of the stairs. "What do ya mean hurt?"  
  
Before Mercy could answer, the front door creaked open, and three figures trudged into the hall, two of them supporting the weight of the third. Rogue's heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Remy, and she rushed down the stairs to his side. "Remy..."  
  
He lifted his head, wincing in pain, but still managed to flash her a lopsided smile. "Evenin', _p'tite_," he said hoarsely. "Y' wait up all dis time jus' fo' ol' Remy?"  
  
Rogue didn't rise to the bait, instead she busied herself with checking him over for injuries. He was limping, and he had several scattered scrapes and bruises, but she was more concerned with the way he was holding his side, as if he didn't want her to see something.  
  
She reached a hand towards him, and he drew back. "Let me see," she demanded.  
  
"Nothin' t' worry 'bout," Remy responded. "Remy be fine."  
  
Rogue favored him with a silent glare, and he begrudgingly lifted his hand away from his side. A soft gasp escaped her lips as Rogue took in the crimson stain on the navy shirt he was wearing. With a trembling hand she lifted the cloth aside and let out a hiss of air as she inspected the wound.   
  
"Jus' a scratch," Remy assured her dissmissively.  
  
"Yeah, an' de sword dat gave it t' you was jus' a toothpick," Emil said sarcastically. "You gon' need some work done on dat, _mon ami._"  
  
"Did y' call fo' Tante Mattie?" Henri asked Mercy.  
  
"_Oui_," Mercy replied. "She's in de kitchen, gettin' t'ings ready. She wants us t' bring him in."  
  
The three of them continued to talk amongst themselves, but Rogue ignored them, focusing all of her attention on Remy. "Ya call this fine, swamp rat?" she asked softly, her fingers lightly touching his wound.  
  
"Gimme a day or two, _chere_, an' dis ol' Cajun will be good as new," Remy replied with an encouraging smile.  
  
"How did this happen?" Rogue asked. "Ya tol' me ya would be fine, that ya had it all worked out so no one would get hurt."  
  
"Dat was de plan, _oui_," Remy retorted. "But de plan... she got a bit out o' hand."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but Remy shifted uneaily, looking away. She sighed in frustration, but didn't press it. She would get the truth out of him later, even if she had to absorb it out of him.  
  
Her eyes widened suddenly as an idea came to her, and she whirled to grab Emil by the arm. "Tessa, where is she?"  
  
Emil frowned. "On duty on de estate, why?"  
  
"Ah have an idea t' help Remy," Rogue explained quickly. "But Ah need Tessa's help."  
  
"Then you shall have it, Rogue."  
  
Rogue turned to see Tessa emerging from the shadows, and, had she not been preoccupied with concern for Remy, she might have been startled at the woman's sudden appearance. "Ah need ya t' boost mah powers," she said without preamble. "Ah absorbed a mutant with healin' powers back at Magneto's base. If ya help me, Ah can heal Remy's wound."  
  
Emil, Henri and Mercy started in surprise, but Remy just frowned. "When de hell did y' absorb Harmony?" he asked.  
  
"Not long after we arrived there," Rogue replied. "She thought it might help ease the pain o' losin' the others if Ah had the power t' heal mah own hurtin' fo' a bit" She smiled faintly in rememberance. "She was right."  
  
Tessa placed one of her elegant hands on Rogue's shoulder. "I will need for you to lower your shields again, then I can amplify your powers for a short time."  
  
Rogue nodded, following her instructions. "Thank ya."  
  
"There is no need to thank me," Tessa replied. "I am able to help, therefore I am pleased to do so. This may tingle a bit," she warned.  
  
A ripple of energy washed over Rogue, and she shivered invoulantraily as she felt the vast cavern of powers stored in her mind open before her. For a moment she was overwhelmed by the dozens of voices and faces swimming around her, but Tessa's voice filled her mind, drawing her back to the task at hand.  
  
_Focus on the power that you wish to use, _Tessa instructed._ Grasp it firmly and then pull back. The power will follow you back to the conscious realm.  
  
_Rogue did so, and when she opened her eyes she could literally feel Harmony's power swelling within her. Had she not used this power once before, she might have been taken aback by the wave of awareness that washed over her. She could sense Henri's exhaustion, Emil's still rampant adrenaline, Mercy's anxiety and Tessa's utter calm.  
  
But it was Remy's anguish that grabbed her attention, and she mentally cursed the Cajun for being so damn stubborn. He was hurting a lot worse than he was letting on. She was glad he hadn't been mortally wounded in the skirmish that evening, for she had the desire to kill him herself at the moment.  
  
Reaching out with Harmony's powers, Rogue focused on his wound. Closing her eyes, she simply willed the wound to heal itself, and the startled gasps around her told her that it was working.  
  
"_Merde_," Remy murmured, and Rogue opened her eyes again to see him examining his side on awe. "Not even a scar." He raised his head and grinned at her. "T'anks, _p'tite_."  
  
"Ya won't be thankin' me once Ah get done with ya, swamp rat," Rogue snapped, now that she was certain he would be fine her earlier anger was returning. "What the hell happened? Ah thought it was s'posed t' be a _staged_ duel, not a swordfight!"  
  
Remy shrugged ruefully. "Didn' count on Gris-Gris tryin' t' step in t' stop de fight."  
  
"De intention was fo' Remy t' give Julien a light scratch wit' his sword," Henri said, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "But Gris-Gris went an' slammed himself in t' dem, makin' Julien's blade got thrust in t' Remy's side, an' Remy's sword went deeper dan it was s'posed t'-"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in horror. "Is Julien...?"   
  
"_Non_," Emil answered, shaking his head. "He be fine in a bit. De Assassin's got demselves a healer. Dat was why Julien agreed t' de fight in de first place."  
  
Rogue nodded, relieved. If Julien had been killed during a plan meant to allow her to marry Remy, she didn't what she would have done. "Did it work, though?" she asked.   
  
"Well, Marius was _pissé_, dat's fo' sure," Henri muttered.  
  
"Theo was great, Rogue," Emil said with a grin. "Y' should have seen him! He threw Gris-Gris off an' took Julien's sword so dat it would look like he'd been de one t' stab Remy, in defense o' Julien. Marius was still gushin' over him when we snuck off."  
  
"Ya sure Marius ain't gonna send any o' his assassins after Remy?" Rogue asked, looking to Henri, knowing he wouldn't try to sugarcoat his answer.  
  
"Not even Marius would be dat bold," Mercy spoke up, giving Rogue a confident smile. "If he tried, it'd start a Guild war fo' sure, an' dat's somet'ing none o' us want."  
  
Henri nodded his agreement.  
  
"B'sides," Remy smirked. "Mon pere is down dere now, tryin' t' smooth t'ings over. Marius is in debt t' Theo, an' since Theo be my kin, Marius couldn' come after me if he wanted t'."  
  
_Guild laws, _Rogue thought with a sigh._ Ah wonder if Ah'll ever fully understand 'em. _Of course, it helped that she had Remy's memories in her head, and that Jean-Luc and Tessa had both been teaching her the ways of the Thieves Guild. Rogue had no doubt that eventually she would figure it all out, she just...  
  
She blinked, her vision swimming suddenly as a wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
"Rogue!"   
  
Strong arms caught her just before she hit the floor, and her eyes fluttered open to see Remy's concerned face hovering over her as he cradled her protectively. "Y' okay, chere?" he asked softly.  
  
"Ah'm fine," Rogue assured him hoarsely. "Ah jus' got dizzy fo' a minute, is all. Mah knees went weak an' Ah jus' couldn't stay on mah feet."  
  
"A side affect from amplifying your powers," Tessa spoke up, moving to Remy's side and gazing down at her appraisingly, her eyes flickering as she used her computerized powers to scan for injury. "My assessment suggests that you will be weakened for several hours. With rest, you will be fine in the morning."  
  
"Thanks, Tessa," Rogue rasped, too tired to protest as Remy lifted her up into his arms. She closed her eyes once more, and leaned into his embrace.  
  
"_Oui, merci beaucoup_, Tessa," Remy said. "I jus' gon' take her on upstairs an' put her t' bed. S'late anyway."  
  
"You should get some rest, as well, Remy," Tessa advised sternly. "Even with your wound healed, your body could still use some time to recover."  
  
"As de doctor orders," Remy retorted with a grin, then started up the stairs, cradling Rogue in his arms. A few minutes later, Rogue opened her eyes when she lost contact with the warmth of Remy's body, and found that he had placed her down on her bed, and was about to head for the door.  
  
"Stay," she rasped, watching him through half-lidded eyes.   
  
Remy glanced back at her and smirked. "Thought y' were asleep, _bébé_," he said with a faint smirk.  
  
"Ah want ya t' stay," Rogue said groggily.   
  
"Y' need t' rest, _p'tite_."  
  
"So do ya, swamp rat," she retorted with a yawn. "Now get over here, will ya?"  
  
Remy grinned. "As de lady commands," he answered, moving back to her bedside. Nudging her with his elbow, he said, "Move over,_ chere_. Y' takin' up de whole bed."  
  
Complying, Rogue scooted over a bit, making room for him to lie down beside her. The bed dipped a little under his added weight, and she curled up beside him, savoring the warmth of his body next to hers. "Love ya, Remy," she murmured as she started to drift off to sleep, her head on his chest.  
  
He chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "Remy loves you, too, _p'tite_. An' one o' dese days, he gon' show y' jus' how much."  
  
_Ya already did, swamp rat, _Rogue thought as darkness claimed her. _Ya already did.  
  
  
_**Translations:  
  
**_Venez avec moi_- Come with me  
_pissé_- pissed  
_bébé_- babe


	39. Rendezvous

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Eight:_**  
  
  
Flying was like nothing else in the world.  
  
Soaring above the clouds, the wind ruffling her hair, Rogue had never felt so free. The sun was just setting behind her, casting a pinkish hue across the glistening city below, which was dotted with sparkling lights as dusk began to fall over New Orleans.  
  
She had always envied Storm and Jean's ability to fly whenever they wanted, though to be technical Jean didn't really fly so much as levitate. Whenever she had borrowed their powers, Rogue would always spend a little bit of time flying, just to enjoy the rare flicker of freedom it gave her.   
  
Now that freedom was her own.  
  
_Thanks to me, don't forget.  
  
_Rogue grinned. _How could Ah? Ya some kind o' back-seat flyer, ya know that? Always criticizin' mah flyin'.  
  
_Carol laughed. _Well, I have been flying a lot longer than you, missy. I could teach you a thing or two about flying. _Her smiled faded, and was replaced by a sad expression. _Too bad I can't, huh?  
  
Someday ya will, _Rogue promised. _Someday Ah'll find a way t' set ya free. An' then the two o' us can go flyin' t'gether, an' ya can show me up at every turn.  
  
I'd like that, _Carol said quietly.  
  
_Yeah,_ Rogue agreed in kind. _So would Ah.  
  
_It was hard to believe that a few months ago they had been constantly engaging in angry, hateful arguments, when they were now able to have civilized, and friendly, discussions on a daily basis. It had been a little over two months since Carol had willingly let Tessa place her back in her own body, and Rogue was proud of herself, and Carol, for how far they had come over the past year.   
  
_Hard to believe it's been a year, huh? _Carol asked softly, and Rogue knew she was talking about more than just their awkward fusion. It had been just a little over a year ago that the fateful battle against Magneto's Acolytes took place.  
  
That Rogue was captured by Trask.  
  
That she had seen her brother, her friends.  
  
Those few months spent on the island with the Acolytes were a precious memory, for she had been with Evan and Hank, and she knew that they, at least, had not been killed in the Institute explosion. She had cherished their company, and the belief that they might still be out there somewhere gave her strength when her grief weakened her resolve. She could not know for certain that they were still alive, she didn't even know for sure if they had made it off the island or not, but at least she had hope.  
  
Sometimes that hope was all that kept her going.  
  
_You miss them a lot, don't you? _Carol asked.  
  
Rogue gave a mental nod. _Yeah, _she replied. _Ah do. Especially...  
  
I understand, _Carol assured her. _I miss my brother, too, even after all this time.  
  
_Rogue's heart constricted in sympathy. From Carol's memories, she knew how painful Steven's death had been on the other girl. That was something they had in common now-they both mourned for the loss of their only brother.  
  
_Ah guess Ah jus' wish Ah'd known, ya know? _Rogue sighed._ Ah never got t' let him really be mah brother.  
  
_Carol nodded. _I know. But, hey, at least you had a whole bunch of surrogate brothers in his stead.  
  
Trust me, Ah know,_ Rogue rolled her eyes. _Between Scott, Bobby an' the other Institute boys, an' the boys o' the Brotherhood, Ah could have unleashed an army on any guy who did me wrong.  
  
_Carol snorted. _Imagine what they'd do to Remy.  
  
_Rogue laughed. _He'd been runnin' fo' his life by the time they got through with him. An' if Logan was there, he'd never make it out alive.  
  
Unless he called Magneto and begged him to save him, _Carol said dryly. _Although I'm sure Pietro would enjoy seeing him roughed up a bit.  
  
True, _Rogue agreed, her heart tightening a bit at the mention of his name.   
  
_You miss them, too, don't you?  
  
Yeah, _Rogue admitted._ Ah do. Ah miss spendin' time with Freddie an' St. John, Ah miss jus' sittin' with Piotr. Ah miss bein' around Pietro. Hell, Ah even sort o' miss Magneto, in a twisted, crazy sort o' way.  
  
You what?!  
  
Ah said in a twisted, crazy sort o' way, _Rogue protested defensively.  
  
"Yo' a dork, y' know dat?"  
  
Rogue blinked, shaking aside her reverie, and looked down at E\mil, who she was carrying by the arms. "What?" she asked, for a fleeting moment wondering if she had said that outloud.  
  
Emil rolled his eyes. "Y' haven't been listenin' t' anyt'ing dat I said since we left de mansion."  
  
"Sorry," Rogue apologized with a rueful smile. "Carol an' Ah were jus' reminiscin' 'bout the past."  
  
"_Pas de probleme_," Emil shrugged. He shot her a playful glare. "Dis time, anyway. Next time..."  
  
"Need Ah remind ya that Ah could drop ya at any time, Lapin?" Rogue retorted with a smirk. "An' it looks like a very long way down."  
  
Emil shuddered slightly, not looking down. "_Oui_, dat it does."  
  
_He should have stayed home if he's so afraid of heights, _Carol said, shaking her head in exasperation._  
  
Ah bet he would have loved t', _Rogue replied._ Jus' Remy didn't wnat me goin' alone, an' Emil an' the others agreed with him. Mercy an' Henri are havin' a night t' themselves, Claude an' Lucas are out workin' the town-  
  
Stealing, _Carol cut her off._  
  
Tessa is busy helpin' Tante Mattie with somethings, _Rogue continued, ingoring her._ An' Theo couldn't come, fo' obvious reasons, so Emil had t' come along, or risk Remy's wrath by lettin' me go off on mah own.  
  
_Carol rolled her eyes.  
  
"Take us down,_ chere_," Emil said, gesturing with his hand towards the dimly lit park below. "Dis is de place."  
  
"Ah'll take ya word on that," Rogue replied, beginning the descent from the clouds. "How are we doin' on time?"  
  
Emil glanced at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "Cuttin' it close, but we still early."  
  
"Good," Rogue said as they touched down on the brick pathway. "Ah was hopin' we would be."  
  
"T'anks fo' de ride, Rogue, chere," Emil said with a grin, obviously more at ease now that he had solid ground under his feet.  
  
Rogue smiled. "_Pas de probleme_, Emil. _Pas de probleme_."  
  
Emil glanced around, his eyes narrowed as he scanned their surroundings. "So what did y' an' Mercy do t'day?"  
  
"Saw a movie," Rogue responded, running a hand through her wind-blown hair. "Jean-Luc thought it might do us both some good t' get outta the house, what with everythin' that's goin' on an' all."  
  
Emil nodded in agreement. "Dat was a good idea. What movie did y' see?"  
  
"_Two Weeks Notice_," Rogue replied absently.  
  
"Oh?" Emil asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Not'ing," Emil answered, trying hard not to laugh. "It's jus' dat y' didn't strike me as chick flick kind o' girl."  
  
"Well, maybe Ah am," Rogue said, crossing her arms.   
  
"More likely Mercy dragged y' wit' her."  
  
Rogue turned to see Belladonna Beaudroux coming towards them, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green top, her long blond hair falling free across her shoulders. "_Bonjour_, Bella," she called.  
  
"_Bonjour_, Rogue," Bella replied with a nod. "Lapin."  
  
"Bella," Emil said in kind.  
  
"How is Remy?" Bella asked without preamble.  
  
"Good," Rogue assured her. "He's restin' under orders o' _Tant_e Mattie, but he's doin' fine."  
  
"Already back t' annoyin' de hell out o' us all," Emil added dryly. "So we know he's goin' be alright."   
  
"Dat's good t' hear," Bella said with a sigh. "Dis past week's given Julien plenty o' time t' heal up. De wound's gone, he's back t' full strength."  
  
"Ah'm glad," Rogue smiled in relief. "How are things wit' ya father lookin'?"  
  
Bella groaned, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.  
  
"Dat bad, _hahn_?" Emil muttered.  
  
"_Mon pere_ is _blème_," Bella explained. "De only reason dat he didn't go an' put out a contract on Remy's head is dat Julien tol' him dat de fight broke out because he accused Remy o' not bein' good enough t' marry me, an' dat de argument got out o' hand. _Mon pere_ is adamant dat I ain't gon' marry Remy, even if it does mean a war between de Guilds. He wants t' avoid dat if possible, but he refuses t' let me marry Remy."  
  
"Which is why de meetin' wit' Jean-Luc has t' go well t'morrow," Emil said. "Dere anyt'ing we should let him know b'fore he walks in t' dat meetin', Bella?"  
  
"_Oui_," Bella nodded. "Julien's been playin' up de story dat Theo tried t' break up de fight from de start, an' dat when swords were drawn, Theo tried t' defend Julien. It helped dat when Remy got injured an' y' had t' retreat dat Theo stayed behind t' tend t' Julien. _Mon pere_ is indebted t' him now. Dat's why Julien is gon' ask if he can sit in on de meetin'. Most likely _mon pere_ is gon' say no, but if Jean-Luc can get him in t' dat room, Julien is gon' suggest dat dey marry me off t' Theo instead, since it would still solidify bonds between de two Guilds."  
  
"In other words," Rogue murmured. "Julien has t' be in that room when they decide what t' do next."  
  
"_Exactement_," Bella confirmed. "Y' jus' tell Jean-Luc t' get him in dere, an' Julien will take care o' de rest. Wit' de way mon pere is carryin' on right now, de suggestion t' replace Remy wit' Theo is gon' seem like an answer t' his prayers."  
  
"An' t' ours," Rogue said quietly. She looked up and her eyes met Bella's, and the other girl smiled at her. "All o' ours."  
  
"_Oui_, all o' ours," Bella agreed.  
  
The two of them just looked at one another for a long moment, understanding one another better than they ever had before. They both had so much riding on this plan, this one last attempt to claim the happiness they both so desperately wanted.   
  
"We should be goin'," Emil said, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "It's late, an' we promised t' be back b'fore dinner. If we're not, Remy will prob'ly send out de entire Guild t' search fo' us."  
  
"Right," Rogue answered.  
  
"I should be goin', too," Bella said. "Julien covered fo' me while I snuck out. Best be gettin' back b'fore anyone realizes dat I'm gone."  
  
"Care t' give a guy a lift, Rogue?" Emil asked, holding out his arms for her to lift him up. She did so easily and floated up off the ground. "Time t' get back, _non_? I'm _affamé_."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya always hungry, Emil."  
  
"Can't help dat. I'm a growin' boy!"  
  
"Ah've heard that one b'fore," Rogue muttered. She glanced back in Bella's direction and saw the girl was about to slip out of the park. "Bella!" she called suddenly.  
  
Bella stopped and turned to look at her inquisitively. "_Ce qui_?"  
  
"Thanks fo' the music box," Rogue said.  
  
Bella smiled. "_Vous êtes bienvenu_, Rogue," she replied, and then she vanished over the wall and into the night.  
  
"Ready t' go home?" Emil asked. "Y' know how Henri hates t' wait fo' dinner."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied with a smile. "Ah do."  
  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_pas de probleme- _no problem  
_blème-_ livid  
_Exactement_- exactly  
_Ce qui_- what?  
_Vous êtes bienvenu-_ you're welcome  
  
  



	40. Proposals

****

**_Chapter Thirty-Nine:  
_**  
  
"_Mon Dieu_! Did y' _filles_ buy out de entire French Quarter?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at Claude's sarcasm and set her shopping bags on the patio table silently. Mercy, however, couldn't resist a remark. "Y' jus' upset 'cuz dat's mo' stuff y' can' steal, Potier."  
  
Claude shrugged, not denying the accusation. "I am a t'ief, _Mademoiselle_. What did y' except?"  
  
_Ah swear, one o' these days, Ah'm gonna wipe that smirk right off o' his face, _Rogue thought with a soft snicker.  
  
_I would pay to see that, _Tessa replied telepathically. Rogue glanced over at her, and Tessa winked at her from behind her sunglasses. When Mercy had invited her to go shopping that afternoon, Rogue had asked Tessa along, and had been pleased when the older girl agreed. The two of them had spent several hours helping Mercy pick out furnishings to redecorate the suite Mercy and Henri shared, and Rogue was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the next twenty-four hours.  
  
"Mercy, dere y' are."  
  
Rogue looked up to see Henri striding towards them across the courtyard, Lucas at his heels. "_Bonjour, mon amor_," Mercy said, reaching up to give him a kiss in greeting. "_Allait-il comment votre jour?_"  
  
"Long," Henri replied with a heavy sigh. "_Mon pere _had plenty o' work fo' me t' do. Nearly worked my fingers t' de bone."  
  
"Poor baby," Mercy said with a mock pout. "Y' must be exhausted."  
  
Henri laughed. "Dat I am. But, alas, duty calls. _Mon pere_ wants t' see us both. Said he wants t' discuss some o' de dealin's wit' de Assassins Guild."  
  
Mercy and Rogue both sighed, and while Rogue knew Mercy's sigh came from disappointment of having to put off the relaxing bath she'd been hoping for all day, Rogue's own sigh stemmed from an entirely different emotion. It had been a week since the meeting between Jean-Luc LeBeau and Marius Beaudroux had taken place, and they had yet to hear anything from Bella's father about the betrothal proposition. Julien had been able to sit in on the meeting, though, and Jean-Luc had been fairly optimistic that Marius would take his son's words into serious consideration. Still, Rogue had never been very good at waiting, and now was no exception.  
  
_Patience is a virtue, _Tessa reminded her with a smirk.  
  
_Shut up, Tes, _Rogue shot back, mentally sticking out her tongue at the woman.  
  
"I guess dat's my cue, non?" Mercy sighed, making a face at Rogue and Tessa. "See y' both at dinner, _oui_?"  
  
"_Oui_," Rogue assured her. Tessa merely nodded.  
  
Rogue watched Mercy and Henri disappear into the house, then turned to face the others, only to find Lucas and Tessa looking at one another intently. "I need your assistance going over the skematics for the job Theo, Emil and I are going to pull this weekend," Lucas told Tessa. "We've been having a techincal difficulty with the layout."  
  
"Of course," Tessa replied, casting Rogue a glance out of the corner of her eye. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
The two of them slipped away, leaving Rogue alone in the courtyard with Claude. "I'll get dose," Claude insisted, gesturing to her bags. "Y' look tired. Why don' y' go on upstairs an' get some rest, _hahn_?"  
  
Normally Rogue would have been slightly suspicious of his suddenly helpful nature, but as it was she was too tired to make an effort. "Thanks," she said, lifting off the ground. "Ah appreciate it."  
  
"_Pas de probleme_," Claude called as she floated up towards her bedroom window.  
  
Flipping the latch on her window, Rogue lifted the glass and slipped into her room smoothly. As soon as her feet touched down on the cool wooden floor, her sixth sense began to tingle. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to find Remy laying sprawled on her bed, watching the t.v. in the corner.   
  
"Make yo'self at home, swamp rat," Rogue drawled as she shut the window.  
  
"T'anks, _pt'tite_," Remy replied, lifting the remote and turning off the t.v. "Don' mind if I do."  
  
"Ya been loungin' 'round here all day?" Rogue asked, moving across the room to open the mini-fridge under the sink and pulling out a bottle of water. She twisted off the lid and took a long sip, savoring the cold liquid after a long day in the hot New Orleans sun.   
  
"_Non_," Remy said, shaking his head as she turned to face him, leaning against the corner of her bedroom table. "Been busy all day. I jus' got back a li'l bit ago. Jus' b'fore y' did."  
  
"Anythin' interestin' happen while Ah was gone?"  
  
"Now, _chere_, how y' gon' ask me dat?" Remy asked with a grin. "Y' know dat de only t'ing Remy's interested in is you."  
  
Rogue blushed, but favored him with a warm smile. "That's good t' hear."  
  
"_Oui_," Remy nodded. "An' if y' liked dat, den y' gon' love the other t'ing I got t' tell y', _beb_."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"_Oui_, dat's so."  
  
For a long moment Rogue studied him curiously. There was a smug eagerness about his eyes, a look that she knew meant he had something to tell her. And from the way he was swinging his legs over the side of her bed, it was something important.  
  
"Well?" she asked after he didn't offer anything else. "What is it?"  
  
"_Mon pere_ spoke wit' Marius t'day," Remy said casually, picking up the music box on her bedstand and running his fingers over the top of it as if it fascinated him. "De Assassins made a decision."  
  
"They did?" Rogue asked softly, her chest suddenly tight and stiff. "What did they say?"  
  
Remy shrugged, returning the music box to its place on the bedstand. "Not much, really. Jus' dat Theo was an acceptable replacement, an' dat dey wanted him and _mon pere_ to come over t' sign up de papers." He looked up at Rogue, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile. "Not much, at all."  
  
Rogue let out a sigh of relief, the pressure in her chest gone now, replaced by a wave of warmth brighter than anything she had ever felt before. Remy was free of the contract binding him to Bella. That meant that Bella and Theo could get married, and that she and Remy could finally be together without any obstacles getting in their way.  
  
"Rogue?" Remy asked with a worried frown. "Roguey, y' in dere?"  
  
Shaking off her shock, Rogue nodded weakly. "Yeah, Ah'm here," she assured him, smiling faintly. "Jus' a bit overwhelmed, is all, ya know? This is what we've been waitin' an' prayin' fo'. What we've been tryin' so hard t' make work."  
  
"Yeah," Remy agreed, rising from the bed and moving towards her. "T'day's been a good day fo' us, _non_?"  
  
"It certainly has," Rogue said softly as he reached out a hand to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face. "One o' the best days Ah've seen in a long while."  
  
"Remy knows how y' feel, _p'tite_," Remy said, placing a gentle kiss against her lips. "Suddenly it seems like de world is at our fingertips, don' it?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue whispered, kissing him back. "It certainly does."  
  
She was about to kiss him again when he pulled back, and she frowned in confusion, until she saw him reaching into the pocket of his duster. When he brought his hand back out, he was holding a small black box. Rogue's mouth felt dry all of the sudden, and her heart was racing as Remy lifted the lip to reveal a small gold band, with a beautiful diamond in the center, its brilliance even brighter set against the two emeralds on either side.  
  
"Remy..." Rogue breathed, her voice hitching on his name.  
  
"I was wonderin', _ma chere_," he whispered huskily, his red-on-black eyes boring down into her own green ones with fiery intensity. "If y' might still want a lowly t'ief fo' a husband?"  
  
Rogue swallowed hard, tears welling in her eyes as her lips curved into a trembling smile. "Well," she said hoarsely, her voice tight with emotion. "Seein' as how Ah have a mutant terrorist fo' a mother, an' a vigilante X-man fo' a brother, Ah reckon a t'ief fo' a husband would be jus' 'bout perfect."  
  
"So dat's a yes, _non_?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Rogue whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yes, Ah'll marry you, Remy."  
  
Remy leaned in to capture her lips with his, sliding his arms around her waist as he drew her against his chest. When they broke apart, he tilted his head down to grin at her. "I got one mo' question t' ask o' you t'night,_ chere_."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Oh? An' what is that?"  
  
Leaning his cheek against hers gently, Remy whispered in her ear, "_Dormirez-vous avec moi ce soir_, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened slightly as she realized what he'd just asked, and she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. His eyes were brimming with love and devotion, and there was a storm of desire and passion clouding his pupils. "Yes," she replied softly, letting him pull her back towards the bed. "Ah will."  
  
And she lost herself in her fiancé's kisses.  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_Allait-il comment votre jour?- _How was your day?  
_Dormirez-vous avec moi ce soir?- _Will you sleep with me tonight?


	41. Planning

Thanks for being patient, guys! :) This one is kind of short, sorry about that. Oh, and on the last chapter, the reason I chose to use _Dormirez-vous avec moi ce soir?_ instead of _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? _is because the first one (the one I used) means _Will you_ sleep with me tonight? The latter (the one from Moulin Rouge) means _Do you want to_ sleep with me tonight? Just thought I'd pass that on for those of you who were curious!  
~BQ  
  
  
  
**_Chapter Forty:  
_**  
  
"Emil, fo' de last time- put dat stapler down!"  
  
Remy snorted, barely able to hold back laughter, and lifted his portfolio to shield his smirk when his father turned his glare in his direction. He glanced over at his brother and saw that Henri was supressing laughter, as well.  
  
Jean-Luc sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. "I swear, y' boys are gon' be de death o' me."  
  
"Awww, don' say dat, _Oncle_," Emil said with a grin. "We don' plan t' knock y' off fo' at least anot'er ten years o' so."  
  
The head of the Thieves Guild narrowed his eyes intently, and his red-haired nephew slumped back in his chair obediently. "Can we get back t' business now, _s'il vous plaît_?" he asked, giving each of the young men gathered around his desk a pointed look.  
  
"Sure t'ing, Papa," Remy said, leaning forward and placing a folder on the desk. "Dis is de information on de stone, courtesy o' yo's truly. Everyt'ing dere is t' know 'bout it, is in dis folder."  
  
Jean-Luc nodded, taking it and leafing through its contents. "_Bon travail_, Remy. Dis is jus' what we needed. Y' done good."  
  
"_Merci_, Papa," Remy replied.   
  
"Henri, Theo?" Jean-Luc inquired, not looking up from the folder he was looking at. "What do y' have t' report?"  
  
"De stone is comin' from de museum in Cairo," Henri answered. "Deir shipping it by plane, wit' a full entourage o' guards. It's comin' straight t' New Orleans, jus' fo' de one night. Dey plan t' move it t' Chicago by train de next mornin'."  
  
"I see," Jean-Luc murmured.  
  
"It's doable t' swipe it from de plane once it reaches de airport," Theo added with a frown. "But it'd be easier t' take it from de Renoir mansion. Less guards t' tangle wit', easier t' cover up our tracks."  
  
"An' what is de security setup at de Renoir mansion?" Jean-Luc asked. "After de job we pulled dere three years ago, dey have surely increased deir methods."  
  
"They have," Lucas confirmed grimly. "From what Tessa has gathered, it's a fortress. Fifteen armed guards, motion sensors, cameras, assault weaponry hooked into the mainframe. You so much as trip one of the thirteen different silent alarms, the entire house seals itself up with iron plating over all the windows and doors."  
  
"Remy could knock dose out wit' his powers," Claude shrugged dismissively.  
  
"Not these plates," Lucas said, shaking his head gravely, pressing a button on the projector on the desk. A holographic layout of the Renoir mansion flickered to life before them. "From what Tessa has learned, these iron plates are reinforced with titanium." He glanced at Remy. "Specially designed to withstand kinetic explosions."  
  
"Tol' y' dat y' shouldn't have thrown does cards at his _pere_'s portrait," Henri scolded his brother.   
  
Remy shrugged. "De _hybride_ deserved it, after tryin' t' shoot Emil's head off."  
  
"Aww," Emil said with a lopsided grin, draping his arm over his cousin's shoulder. "Remy, I didn't know dat y' cared!"  
  
"I don'," Remy retorted with a scowl, shoving him away. "Jus' didn' want t' lose a member o' de team on what was s'posed t' be an easy job."  
  
"One t'ing's fo' sure," Henri said, folding his hands in front of him. "Dis job will be any'ting but easy."  
  
"There is one thing that might help..." Lucas said quietly, glancing at Remy, then back at Jean-Luc. "As you know, Rogue was once a member of a mutant vigilante team called the X-men. She was given extensive combat training, as well as special training in stealth. She could be a valuable asset on this mission."  
  
"_Non_!" Remy protested immediately, shaking his head firmly. "Rogue is not a t'ief. I don' want her havin' no part in dis."  
  
"You have to admit, Remy," Jean-Luc said thoughtfully. "She could be a great help. With her powers, she could ensure that no one was hurt during the heist."  
  
"She's not a t'ief," Remy insisted.  
  
"Perhaps that should be her decision," Lucas stated evenly, and he did not so much as flinch when Remy favored him with a dark glare. "I understand your reservations, LeBeau. In truth, I am reluctant to suggest it, because I am fond of her, and do not wish to see any harm come to her. But what you must understand is that she could be a genuine help. This is a very important job. We have several bidders lined up that are willing to pay above our asking fee. Rogue could ensure we succeed."  
  
Remy scowled, but didn't reply. Lucas was right, and he knew it, but he didn't like the idea of placing Rogue in such a position.  
  
"Remy," Henri said softly, touching his arm. "Rogue is capable o' takin' care o' herself. Y' know dat we won' make her do anyt'ing dat she don' wan' t' do. So why don' y' jus' ask her, an' if she agrees, den great. If not, den we find anot'er way, _bien_?"  
  
Sighing, Remy nodded. "_Bien_."  
  
"Besides," Emil said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Maybe gettin' her involved will give us all a break from all de weddin' chaos, _non_?"  
  
This earned a collective chuckle from all the men in the room. "De women certainly do seem t' be taken wit' de idea," Jean-Luc noted in amusement. "Mattie's been runnin' 'round like crazy makin' arrangements."  
  
"Don' seem like y' can walk t'rough de house wit'out trippin' over weddin' magazines, _hahn_?" Claude asked dryly.   
  
"It's like dey gone crazy," Emil muttered.  
  
"Even Tessa seems to be caught up in the planning," Lucas commented with a frown. "She excused herself from attending this meeting on the grounds that she and the girls were going into town to look at flowers."  
  
"Flowers?" Theo snickered. "Lucky you, Remy, dey gon' decorate de church in pink roses!"  
  
"Laugh it up, Theoren," Remy drawled. "Jus' remember dat y' gon' go t'rough all o' dis yo'self in a few months."  
  
Theo's face paled. "Y' don' really t'ink dat Bella's gon' go crazy plannin' a big weddin', do you?"  
  
Eyebrows all around the room went up sarcastically.  
  
"_Merde_," Theo cursed.   
  
Remy chuckled to himself. In truth, he didn't mind the wedding planning. It was nice to see the glow on Rogue's face, and the light in her eyes over the three months since he had proposed. This was their future that she was creating, and he was just looking forward to spending every day of the rest of his life with her.  
  
_Y' gon' soft, LeBeau, _he thought to himself with a grin. _Never pictured y' t' be de settlin' down kind o' guy.  
  
_Then Rogue had come along, and his whole world had changed. Suddenly he'd had a purpose, and a dream- to make that girl his no matter what it took. Surprisingly, it had taken very little. It turned out that she had been as taken with him as he was with her.  
  
"So how does it feel t' know dat in six months y' gon' be a husband?" Claude asked with a grin. "Got cold feet yet,_ mon ami_?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Not in de slightest."  
  
"Dat's good," Jean-Luc said. "I'm happy fo' y', _mon fils_. Y' an' Rogue, both."  
  
"_Merci_, Papa," Remy replied. "I'm happy fo' us, too."  
  
_Six months, _he thought. Had it really been three since he proposed? Everything had flown by so quickly, but in a good way. In six months he would be marrying Rogue, and the fact that she had said yes, that she would want a lowly thief like him, never ceased to amaze him.   
  
Decidedly feminine laughter wafted through the open window from the courtyard outside, and Emil grinned. "Well, I t'ink dat's my cue t' go an' see if dey picked out pink posies or purple tulips fo' y' t' wear on yo' lapel, Remy."  
  
"Rogue wouldn't do dat t' me," Remy replied confidently.  
  
"She might not," Henri replied with a smirk. "But Mercy would."  
  
"_Merde_."  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_oncle_- uncle  
_s'il vous plaît_- please  
_Bon travail_- good work  
_hybride_- bastard  
_bien_- alright


	42. Celebrations

Thanks you guys for being patient. I had a family crisis this past week, so I was unable to find time to work on the post. It's up now, though, so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the reviews!  
~BQ**_  
  
  
Chapter Forty-One:_**  
  
  
"What do y' t'ink o' dis one?"  
  
Rogue looked up from her milkshake to peer over at the dress Mercy was pointing out in one of the many wedding magazines laying sprawled across the surface of the outdoor cafe table. "It's pink," she said, wrinkling up her nose in distaste.  
  
"So? What's wrong wit' pink?"   
  
A faint smile touched Rogue's lips, recalling similar arguments with Kitty back at the Institute. Her usual reply would have been to sarcastically ask what wasn't wrong with pink, but now she merely shook her head. "Ah jus' don' care fo' it, that's all. Never looked good in it."  
  
"It ain't y' dat it's gotta look good on," Mercy pointed out.  
  
"True," Rogue agreed with a shrug of her shoulders. "But do ya really think ya can convince Tessa t' put that thing on fo' the ceremony?"  
  
Mercy shot their silent companion an appraising glance, and Tessa raised her eyebrow, making the blond woman sigh. "_Non_," she muttered, beginning to flip through the catalog once more. "Don' t'ink dat I can."  
  
Rogue caught Tessa's eye across the table and smiled, nodding at Mercy. _She's real excited 'bout the weddin' an' all, ain't she?  
  
_She got the distinct impression the telepath was smirking as she replied, _She is not the only one. I saw the look in your eyes when we were in the bridal dress store this morning and...  
  
_Tessa trailed off, and Rogue's sixth sense bristled slightly. _What is it?  
  
We have company, _Tessa replied, nodding behind Rogue.  
  
Rogue turned to see Bella making her way across the patio of the cafe, her arms loaded with shopping bags. "_Bonjour_, Bella!" she called with an easy smile.  
  
Bella gave her a smile in return. "_Bonjour_, Rogue, Mercy, Tessa. What brings y' here?"  
  
"What else?" Mercy lifted the wedding magazine in explanation. "Speakin' o' which, how are yo' plans comin' along?"  
  
"_Bon_," Bella responded, a happy smile crossing her lips. Rogue could practically see the light sparkling in her eyes, and it made her grin. Things had worked out rather nicely for them both.  
  
"Why don' ya join us?" she offered, gesturing to the empty fourth chair at the table. "We can compare notes an' all. Make sure we don' pick out the same dresses or nothin'."  
  
Bella chuckled as she sat down. "Dat would be somet'ing t' try an' avoid, _oui_?"  
  
"De understatement o' de week," Mercy muttered, pausing in her magazine scouring to show Rogue another selection. Rogue shook her head, and Mercy continued searching. "Have y' picked out yo' dress yet, Bella?"  
  
"_Non_," Bella answered, waving the waiter over to their table. After she had given him her drink order, she lifted one of the magazines from the table and opened it. "Have y', Rogue?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "Yeah. Ah think Ah might have found the right one."  
  
"Dis is de one she's t'inking o' orderin'," Mercy said, picking up another magazine and opening it to the page they had marked with a post-it-note.   
  
"_Tres bel_," Bella breathed, her eyes glued to the page. "Rogue, dat's gorgeous. Yo' gon' look jus' _merveilleux _in it!"  
  
Rogue blushed. "Thanks," she replied, unable to keep from grinning. "Ah hope so, anyway. Ah want t' look nice fo' Remy."  
  
"Y' wear dat an' he'll be droolin' t'rough de whole ceremony," Bella retorted with a wink. "_Je suis jalox_. _Mon pere_ wants me t' wear _mon mere_'s dress. It's nice, but a li'l too out o' date fo' my tastes."  
  
"I know what y' mean," Mercy said. "When Henri an' I were wed, _mon mere_ nearly drove me crazy wit' all of her ideas."  
  
Rogue tuned out the rest of their conversation, a hollow feeling washing through her stomach. _Mon mere... _she thought sorrowfully.  
  
Mystique.  
  
The old anger she had felt towards her mother had faded over time, replaced by an empty sort of longing, which was suddenly much stronger that it ever had been before. She was getting married, and her mother wasn't going to be there to help her get ready. Hell, she didn't even know if her mother was even still alive or not.  
  
_Ah wish she could be here, _Rogue thought, her eyes stinging with moisture. _Ah wish she was her t' help me plan this whole mess, an' that Kurt was here t' threaten t' teleport Remy t' Siberia. Ah wish Kitty was here t' be mah maid o' honor, an' Logan t' give me away.  
  
_Lord she missed them.  
  
_Even if they are not here in person, _Tessa's voice filled her mind, and she looked up to see the dark-haired thief watching her intently. _They are always with you in spirit. They are a part of you, just as you are a part of them. As you have become a part of us.   
  
_Those words meant more to Rogue than she could express, so she merely smiled at her friend, and Tessa smiled back warmly.  
  
_Your friends would want you to be happy.  
  
_Rogue nodded her head slightly. _Ah know. An' Ah am happy. Happier than Ah ever dreamed Ah could be. It's jus'...  
  
You miss them.  
  
Yeah. Ah really, really do.  
  
_"Rogue?"  
  
Shaking aside her reverie, Rogue turned to Mercy. "Hmm?"  
  
"I asked if y' wanted anyt'ing else?" Mercy repeated, and only then did Rogue realize the waiter was standing at the table.  
  
"Uh,no," Rogue said, shaking her head. "No thanks."  
  
"I'll take a margarita," Bella told the waiter, and Rogue suppressed a snicker, knowing that the waiter knew Bella was underage, and yet knowing he would give it to her anyway. Being the daughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild certainly had its benefits. "Mercy, do y' want one?"  
  
Something flickered across Mercy's face, then she shook her head. "_Non_. I t'ink dat I'll pass dis time."  
  
As the waiter walked away, Tessa gave her a nod of agreement. "That is a wise decision, given your condition."  
  
"Condition?" Rogue echoed, her body tensing in concern.  
  
Mercy smiled brightly. "It's not'ing t' worry 'bout, Rogue. I'm fine, really. Dat's de reason I suggested dat we go out dis afternoon. I wanted t' make sure dat y' were de first t' know."  
  
"Know what?" Bella asked, frowning. Rogue was glad she wasn't the only one confused.  
  
Mercy grinned, her eyes dancing. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Bella spit out her drink, and Rogue's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are ya serious?"  
  
"O' course I'm serious," Mercy replied with a laugh. "De doctor confirmed it an' everyt'ing. In about six months yo' gon' be an aunt."  
  
For a long moment there was stunned silence, and then Rogue threw herself at Mercy, embracing her soon-to-be sister-in-law tightly. "Oh mah God! Ah'm so happy fo' ya, Mercy!"  
  
"Dat goes fo' me, too," Bella smiled, squeezing Mercy's hand tightly across the table. "Henri must be ecstatic."  
  
"Twenty bucks says he nearly fainted when she told him," Rogue stage-whispered.  
  
"Jus' 'bout," Mercy snorted. "He was speechless fo' a good five minutes, an' considerin' he's a LeBeau, dat's sayin' somet'ing."  
  
"Indeed," Tessa agreed evenly. "You have my congratulations, as well, Mercy. I am sure your child will bring much happiness to the Guild."  
  
"That an' a hell o' a lot o' trouble," Rogue said with a teasing grin.  
  
"If de kid is a LeBeau, dat's almost a guarantee," Bella retorted dryly.  
  
"Almost?" Mercy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yo' right," Bella replied, reaching over to pat her hand. "Y' have my sympathies, Mercy. Yo' gon' have yo' hands full."  
  
"Somehow Ah doubt she'll mind too much," Rogue said as the waiter returned with Bella's margarita.  
  
"A toast," Bella proposed, lifting her glass. "T' Mercy an' Henri an' de son dey're gon' bring forth in t' dis world."  
  
"An' t' de happines o' marriage," Mercy added, raising her water glass. "May y' both find it an' never lose it."  
  
"T' new beginnin's," Rogue summarized with a smile.  
  
"T' new beginnin's."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Tres bel_- very beautiful_  
merveilleux_- wonderful_  
Je suis jalox_- I am jealous_  
mon mere_- my mother


	43. Business

****

**_Chapter Forty-Two:_**  
  
  
"Maybe dis wasn't such a good idea," Remy muttered under his breath.  
  
"Too late t' back out now, _mon ami_," Claude said, clapping him good-naturedly on the back. "Don' know what yo' so worked up fo' anyhow. S'not like de _femme_ can' take care o' herself, _non_?"  
  
"Lay off o' him, Potier," Henri ordered quietly, but firmly. "He's not de only one who's worried 'bout Rogue."  
  
Remy shot his brother a grateful look, but in truth it wasn't Rogue's safety that he was concerned about. Claude was right, she could take care of herself, and no one knew that better than Remy. He was a little anxious to get the mission over with, because there was always a chance that something could go wrong and she could get hurt, but like she herself had reminded him when she agreed to the job, it would take a lot to do much damage to one who was practically invulnerable.  
  
No, what Remy was worried about was the speed with which Rogue had agreed to be part of the mission. He hadn't even finished explaining the objective fully when she had cut him off and said that she'd do it. Remy had suspected that she was feeling a bit restless with the lack of action lately, and the excited glimmer in her eyes when she had accepted had confirmed it.   
  
_Jus' don' want t' see y' lose yo'self in de Guild, chere, _Remy thought, though he knew that wasn't likely to happen. He glanced over at his fiancé, who was standing next to Tessa, dressed in a black and silver bodysuit that hugged her curves in all the right places, showing off her slender, nubile form. It was the traditional dress of the female members of the Guild, and yet it somehow seemed as if it was designed with Rogue in mind.   
  
Needless to say, it made it difficult for him to concentrate on anyhting other than her.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, Rogue looked and favored him with a smile. He didn't know how she did it, how she could make the sun shine a little brighter, and the night a little warmer, just by smiling at him.   
  
"Is everyone clear on de plan?" Henri asked, shifting into leader mode, since this mission was his to command.   
  
Everyone nodded in response.   
  
"_Bon_," Henri said, lowering his night-vision glasses over his eyes. "Den let's get to it. Lucas, take Tessa down on yo' line. Emil, give Rogue a lift, _hahn_?"  
  
"_Pas de probleme_," Emil replied curtly, tugging once on his jump-cord to test it, then opening an arm to Rogue. The motion sensor grid over the roof of the mansion would make it difficult for Rogue to fly without setting off a silent alarm, so it had been decided that it would be easier to just have someone else take her down with them. Remy would have liked to be the one to do so, but holding her in his arms might have proven distracting, and Henri had known it. That was why he'd given the task to Emil instead.  
  
"Ready t' go, Remy?" Theo asked, and Remy looked over to see his cousin raising an eyebrow behind his night-vision glasses in amusement.  
  
"Don' y' know dat Remy's always ready, _homme_?" Remy retorted with a cocky smirk, pulling his own glasses down over his eyes and looking down at their intended target. A complex web of green laser lights formed a grid over the mansion roof, making it impossible for most thieves to get past it.  
  
Of course, they weren't most thieves.  
  
Theo rolled his eyes, and swung off the rooftop without another word. Remy followed, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of the wind whipping through his hair. If this was anything like flying, no wonder Rogue was always slipping off for evening flights.  
  
He opened his eyes again as the jump-cord tightened, and he kicked out his legs, throwing himself into a flip that carried him down to land noiselessly on the roof of the mansion.   
  
"Excessive dramatics," Lucas muttered, and Remy offered a mock bow before turning to watch Emil and Rogue's decent. They landed gracefully beside him, so lightly that he didn't even hear their approach.  
  
"Thanks fo' the ride, sugah," Rogue told Emil with a wink.  
  
Emil grinned in response as he tucked his jump-cord back into his belt. "Figured dat I owed y' one. Threat o' death by fallin' an' all."  
  
Rogue chuckled, and Remy lowered his glasses to give her an inquiring look. She waved it off, and he shook his head, not sure he even wanted to know what sort of inside joke they were laughing about. With Rogue and Emil, he rarely did.   
  
"_Toute série_?" Henri's voice filled Remy's ears from the headset he was wearing.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy acknowledged, pushing his glasses back in place. "We're good t' go. How 'bout de ot'ers?" he asked, nodding towards Claude, Theo and Lucas, who were securing their way into, as well as out of, the building.  
  
"Dey're jus' 'bout done," Henri replied. "Tessa's makin' her way over t' de_ trios_ o' you now. She says dere are two guards in dis wing. Tell Rogue t' get ready."  
  
"_L'accord_," Remy said, then turned his attention back to his fiancé. "Tessa's on her way. Dere are two guards dat we're gon' have t' take care o' on de way in."  
  
"She get the wing sealed off yet?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes," Tessa's voice crackled over the headset, and Remy turned to see her approaching. "I've closed off all of the wings, just to be safe. None of the other guards will be able to reach us, should anything alert them to our presence."  
  
"Why did y' jus' look at me when y' said dat?" Emil demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You were the one who tripped an alarm at the St. Crux's mansion last month," Tessa replied evenly. "This time I took your...unpredictability...into account when I devised our technical plans."  
  
Emil huffed indignantly, but didn't respond.  
  
Tessa laid a hand on Rogue's arm. "You are ready?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Good t' go." She wrinkled her nose, as if an odd through had just struck her. "It's probably a good thing the Prof isn't around t' see this. One o' his students stealin' a priceless gem- an' not under some kind o' mind control."  
  
Emil smirked. "We can always say dat Tessa here made y' do it."  
  
"Actually, Emil," Tessa replied with a frown. "We could not. Rogue's mind is difficult to enter without her direct participation and approval. I doubt even Professor Xavier could attempt to control her mind."  
  
"Really? Dat's interestin'," Emil commented thoughtfully. "S'pose dat she were t' let y' in, would she still be able t' block yo' powers from messin' wit' her head or would she-"  
  
"_Pouvons-nous converger sur la mission, s'il vous plaît_?" Henri asked, his impatience carrying over the headsets.  
  
"Sure t'ing, boss," Remy answered. "We ready t' go in?"  
  
"_Oui_," Henri confirmed. "Get de girls over here. We're sendin' dem down first."  
  
"That's our cue," Rogue said, waving her fingers at Remy as she and Tessa hurried across the rooftop to the skylight the boys had removed. Remy and Emil followed, more slowly, and reached the skylight just as Rogue was floating herself down through the opening, carrying Tessa by the arms.  
  
Though he didn't hear them speak, Remy knew Tessa was telling Rogue where to move as they evaded the motion sensors, using her computerized brain to scan the hallway as she telepathically gave orders to Rogue. They reached the ground easily enough, and then they both moved out of view for several moments. Remy heard a soft thud, followed by another, and then Rogue reappeared under the skylight, giving them a thumbs up.  
  
"She's dropped de guards," Remy murmured.  
  
They waited another few moments, and then Tessa appeared at Rogue's side. Her curt nod signalled that she had disabled the motion sensors in the hall, and it was safe for them to come down.  
  
Henri dropped down first, and the others followed, landing gently on the burgundy carpet. Wordlessly, he gestured to the left, in the direction that Remy knew the gemstone was being kept. They had all studied the floorplans Tessa printed up, but it hadn't been until the telepath probed the mind of one of the guards that they had discovered the stone's exact location.  
  
"Take out de cameras," Henri ordered softly.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Remy saw Tessa touch Rogue's hand, and then his fiancé was off, slinking along the walls, staying out of view of any cameras that might be watching. She floated up off the floor to get to the ones that were out of her reach, but most of them she was able to disable from the ground, by simply turning her hands intangible, and shorting out the circuitry.  
  
"_Merde_," Emil murmured in awe.   
  
Remy knew the feeling. This wasn't the first time he had seen Rogue use one of her borrowed powers, but it was the first time he'd seen her use Shadowcat's, and he couldn't help wondering what it was like to have her best friend's memories, thoughts and psyche flowing through her.   
  
"_Bon travail_," Henri praised Rogue over the headset.   
  
"Like, no problem," Rogue replied, and then she sighed deeply. "Ah'm totally startin' t', like, sound like ya already, Kit."  
  
The others chuckled, but Remy frowned, hearing the flicker of grief in her steady tone. Using Kitty's powers, he knew, was difficult for her, but she made no argument against it when it had been suggested. _Jus' keep hangin' in dere, ma chere, _he thought._ Yo' doin' great._  
  
A few moments later Rogue's voice came over the headset. "All clear, Henri."  
  
"_Merci_, Rogue," Henri replied, and started forward, gesturing for the others to follow.  
  
Rogue was waiting for them in the middle of the dim room, her attention focused on the paintings decoarating the walls. Remy suppressed a smile at the look of wonder in her eyes. _Never would have figured y' fo' an art fan, chere, _he thought, watching her shake off her reverie and look to Henri for further instructions.  
  
"Tessa?" Henri asked.  
  
Tessa pointed to one of the paintings, her other hand touching the side of her computerized red-quartz glasses. "The safe is located behind it."  
  
"How thick is the door?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Four feet and seven-point-two inches," Tessa replied, and Remy rolled his eyes. Sometimes she really did sound just like a computer.  
  
"Best method of entry?"   
  
Tessa's only answer was to look at Rogue.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "If Ah phase through, Ah can't grab on t' the stone, an' ya said ya weren't able t' disable the floor sensors, so Ah can't phase anyone else in wit' me."  
  
"But you could teleport someone in," Tessa rebutted quietly, not tearing her gaze from Rogue's. "You have the ability to do so."  
  
Rogue's breathing hitched slightly, not enough to be noticed by the others, but enough that Remy heard it. "Yeah," she agreed softly. "Ah guess Ah do."  
  
Remy frowned, not understanding why she was hesitant to do so, but as soon as she taped into the teleportation power, he realized why. Her eyes glittered a pale yellow, and her ears seemed to curve slightly, her teeth shifting the tiniest bit to give them the appearance of fangs.  
  
_Kurt, _he thought grimly, pressing his lips together in a straight line. _She's got her brother's psyche jus' washin' over her. Dat's gotta be rough as hell.  
  
_Perhaps Tessa realized the same thing, for she gave him a knowing glance. "Teleport Remy into the safe with you, and your powers of flight will keep you above the motion sensors along the floor. Remy can retrieve the stone."  
  
Henri nodded. "Dat sounds good t' me."  
  
Taking his cue, Remy moved to Rogue's side and let her wrap her arms under his. "Y' okay, chere?" he asked softly.  
  
"_Ja_," Rogue replied quietly, her voice thick and tinged with a German accent. "_Ich bin fein_."  
  
"Have no clue what y' jus' said, _p'tite_," Remy reminded her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh," she blinked in realization. "_Je suis beau_."  
  
In any other situation, he would have laughed, her French sounding so misplaced when spoken with a German accent. Instead, he merely gestured towards the safe. "Beam me up, Roguey!"  
  
In a flash of brimstone and smoke, the room around them vanished, only to be replaced with the cool, steel walls of the safe's interior. Remy glanced down, and sure enough, Rogue was hovering in the air, keeping them well above the floor motion sensors, but below the ceiling sensor panels.   
  
"_Verdammen Sie_," Rogue murmured breathlessly. "Zat's a big stone!"  
  
Remy followed her gaze to the enormous ruby resting on the velvet pillow, and he had to agree. "Get me a li'l closer, _chere_?"  
  
She complied silently, and he picked the lock on the glass case surrounding the stone, then lifted it from the box, holding it up so that the light from the ceiling glistening off of it. He slipped it into his pocket, pleased with their success.  
  
"Let's get out o' dis metal box, _oui_?"  
  
A loud BAMF! echoed in his ears, and he closed his eyes against the smoke. When he opened them again, they were back in the room lined with paintings, and the others were looking at them expectantly. "Did y' get it?" Claude asked.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes. "O' course we got it."  
  
"_Bon_," Henri said curtly. "Den let's go. S'gettin' late."  
  
They were about halfway back to the skylight when Tessa suddenly froze, her head whipping up towards the ceiling. Remy and Henri exchanged a concerned look, then Henri touched Tessa's shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"The guards in the west wing tried to enter this wing, and when the realized the wing was locked down, they took the emergency exit to the roof," Tessa replied. "They have found the open skylight."  
  
Remy cursed softly, knowing they weren't going to be getting out that way now. In the distance he could hear the sounds of guards approaching. "Now what?" he asked, looking to his brother.  
  
But it was Rogue who answered, in her own voice, having turned off Kurt's powers. "Ah can teleport us out o' here. Ah'll have t' take two trips, though. Usin' mah reserve powers is drainin', an' Ah'm startin' t' feel weak."  
  
Remy gave her a worried look, but she just smiled wearily.  
  
"Get us t' de roof, if y' can," Henri said. "We'll take care o' any problems from dere, an' y' can rest up."  
  
Rogue nodded, and reached for Remy's arm, but he stepped back. "Take Tessa, Theo, Claude an' Lucas first," he told her, aware of the guards drawing closer.   
  
"But-"  
  
"Take dem up first," Remy said firmly. "Den y' can come back fo' me, Henri an' Emil."  
  
Rogue scowled, but didn't argue further as she held out her arms. Tessa, Theo, Claude and Lucas all took hold of her, and they vanished in a cloud of brimstone.   
  
"Jus' in time," Henri murmured, and Remy turned to see the doors being forced open. Wordlessly, he pulled out his collapsible bo staff and snapped it open. Beside him, Henri and Emil did the same.   
  
"Freeze!" the armed guards yelled, raising their guns.  
  
"Come an' get-" Remy began.  
  
BAMF!  
  
"-us..." Remy finished, just as Rogue grabbed onto him, and he was whisked away in a flash of brimstone.  
  
They landed on the rooftop, and immediately Remy became aware of two things. One, the others were already involved in a fight with the guards on the roof. And two, Rogue was beginning to sway on her feet.  
  
"Help de ot'ers!" Remy snapped, wrapping his arm around Rogue to support her. "I'll be right dere!"  
  
"Right," Henri nodded, and he and Emil took off across the roof, leaving Remy to gently lower Rogue to the ground as the last affects of Kurt's power faded away.   
  
"Rogue?" he whispered, touching a hand to her cheek. "Rogue, _chere_, y' okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue murmured, her eyes fluttering. She must have heard the commotion around them, though, because she opened her eyes again. "What's happenin'?"  
  
"We're usin' de guards as target practice," Remy offered with a smirk. Rogue started to try and sit up, obviously intending to help, but he pushed her back down gently. "Don' even t'ink about it, p'tite," he ordered. "Yo' not goin' anywhere. Jus' lie here an' save yo' strength, okay? Leave de toy soldiers t' us, _hahn_?"  
  
"Fine," Rogue sighed, and the fact that she didn't even attempt to protest told Remy just how tired she really was.  
  
"Be right back, _chere_," Remy promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then hurrying to give the others a hand in dealing with the guards. They were fairing well, having already disarmed all of the guards, so he helped them subdue the guards who were still trying to fight them barehanded.  
  
It didn't take very long.  
  
A few minutes later, Remy drove the last guard standing to the ground. He poked the bald man once or twice with his bo staff, just to be sure he was unconscious, then stood, looking to the others. Henri and Claude were securing their jump-cords, while Lucas was already swinging up to the clock tower next door.  
  
"Do you wish to carry her?" Tessa's voice caught his attention, and he turned to see her and Emil helping a weakened Rogue towards him.   
  
"_Oui_," Remy said, closing up his bo staff and placing it back onto his belt. He opened his arms so that Tessa could ease Rogue into them. "Y' two go on ahead."  
  
"How are you going to get her down?" Tessa asked, not making any move to leave.  
  
"Ah can get us t' the ground," Rogue murmured, and Remy looked down to see her watching him wearily. "Ah won' make it much farther than that, but Ah can get the two o' us out o' danger."  
  
"Y' sure 'bout dat, _p'tite_?" Remy asked hesitantly.  
  
Rogue glared at him weakly and slipped an arm around him wordlessly. Before he could react, she was lifting him off the ground, and they were disappearing over the side of the building. Remy's heart skipped a beat at the fast descent, but Rogue was able to keep them from hitting the ground. In fact, she even had the sense of mind and strength to make sure they landed on the _other_ side of the fence enclosing the Renoir mansion.  
  
"See?" she rasped, her eyes fluttering as she leaned against him. "Tol' ya it wasn't a problem."  
  
Remy chuckled softly. "Dat y' did, _chere_."  
  
His headset crackled. "Remy? Y' got t'ings under control down dere?" his brother asked.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy assured him. "We made it down jus' fine."  
  
"_Bon_," Henri said. There was a pause, then he added, "Lucas is callin' Mercy. She'll meet de two o' you at de park wit' de car."  
  
"_D'accord_," Remy agreed. "T'anks, Henri."  
  
"See y' at home, _mon frère_."  
  
Remy glanced over at Rogue. "Ready t' go, _p'tite_?"  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled sleepily, so he scooped her up, without protest, and started for the park. By the time they got there, Mercy was waiting in her car, and Rogue was sound asleep in his arms.  
  
"She okay?" Mercy asked worriedly as she held open the car door so he could gently lay Rogue down on the back seat.  
  
"She's jus' exhausted, dat's all," Remy assured her, slipping into the back seat beside Rogue. "Used a few o' de powers she's absorbed, an' it wore her out."  
  
"_Fille pauvre_," Mercy murmured as she started the car. "Good t'ing she can spend de entire day in bed t'morrow, _non_?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Y' look beat, Remy," Mercy commented, eyeing him in the rearview mirror. "When we get home yo' gon' have t' go right t' sleep."  
  
By the time the car pulled into the LeBeau driveway, both of the occupants in the back seat were out cold.  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_Toute série?_- All set?  
_trios- _three  
_L'accord_- okay  
_Pouvons-nous converger sur la mission, s'il vous plaît?_- Can we focus on the mission, please?  
_Bon travail_- good work  
_Je suis beau- _I am fine  
_D'accord_- right  
_Ja-_ yes (German)_  
Ich bin fein_- I am fine (German)  
_Verdammen Sie_- damn (German)


	44. Support

****

**_Chapter Forty-Three:  
_**  
  
Light, airy laughter wafted through the window from the courtyard below, and Remy LeBeau glanced away from the computer in front of him to see what was taking place outside.  
  
What he saw brought a smile to his lips.  
  
Rogue and Mercy were seated on a blanket they had laid out across the cement patio, both dressed in jean shorts and tank tops, Rogue with her two-toned hair pulled back into a loose bun, Mercy with her golden locks falling freely down her shoulders. They were facing one another with a wedding magazine opened on the ground between them, and Mercy was pointing to something that she found hideous, that was written clearly in her expression. From the laughter bubbling forth from his fiancé, he took it Rogue agreed with her.  
  
"Dey still out dere?"  
  
Remy looked up to see his father leaning in the doorway of the study, an amused smile on his face. "_Oui_," he confirmed with a sarcastic grin. "Dey never quit."  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled, moving across the room to stand near him. "Weddin' fever," he explained. "Jus' be glad dat in anot'er month it'll all be over."  
  
"A month," Remy murmured, his chest swelling with a stir of emotions; excitement, anxiety, fear, and a whole lot of longing. It was hard to believe time had flown by so fast. In less than thirty days Rogue would become his wife.  
  
"Y' nervous?"  
  
"_Comme l'enfer_," Remy replied honestly, running a hand through his messy hair. "Were y' dis bad when y' were engaged t' _Maman_?"  
  
A familiar wistful look flickered over his father's face, one that Remy was used to seeing whenever someone spoke of Marianne LeBeau. He had been young when the woman who had taken him in as a son died, barely even four years old, and he didn't have that many memories of her, mostly just flickerings of a warm smile and loving arms, but he remembered enough to know that Jean-Luc had loved her dearly.  
  
"_Oui_," Jean-Luc answered. "I was a big ol' mess o' nerves. Sometimes I t'ought dat my stomach was jus' gon' drop right t' my feet. But I knew dat I was makin' de right decision."  
  
"How was dat?" Remy inquired.  
  
"When I t'ought o' my life, couldn't see it wit' out her in it," Jean-Luc replied simply. "Kind o' like you an' Rogue, _non_?"  
  
Remy smiled at the comparison, knowing it was true. He couldn't imagine his life without Rogue anymore. Hell, he couldn't imagine life without her period. "Knew de moment I first laid eyes on dat _fille_ dat I was gon' marry her," he announced, and on some level he thought he truly might have. That spark that had passed between them had haunted him from their first meeting until the rescue mission, and never had any woman so consumed his thoughts.  
  
"Oh?" Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Is dat so? Dis comin' from de most notorious ladies man dat N'awlins has ever seen?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Rogue's not like any ot'er woman dat Remy's ever met."  
  
"Dat's de truth," Jean-Luc agreed with a laugh. "Somehow I doubt dere are too many like her in de world, even as big as it is."  
  
"S'pose I'm one o' de lucky ones, den, _hahn_?" Remy asked with a lopsided grin, leaning back in his chair.   
  
"T' get a femme like dat? _Condamner droit!_" Jean-Luc retorted with a smirk.  
  
Remy snorted. "_Merci_, Papa."  
  
"I mean it, Remy," Jean-Luc said evenly. "T' find a girl dat accepts y' fo' all yo' flaws, an' trust me, pup, y' got quite a few, who don' judge y' fo' what y' do, fo' what dis family does, an' who can relate t' yo' powers de way she does? Y' got real _heureux_."  
  
"Glad y' like her," Remy said dryly as he pulled out his deck of cards and began shuffling them, but he meant the words completely. It was a relief how easily his father and Rogue got along, for both were dearer to him than he could ever say. It wouldn't have felt right for him to marry someone his father didn't approve of, or that didn't approve of his father.  
  
Thankfully that wasn't the case.  
  
"I do like her," Jean-Luc agreed with a small smile. "_Beaucoup si_. An' de ot'ers all feel de same. She's part o' dis family now, same as you."  
  
Remy agreed with that wholeheartedly. It was strange, but some mornings he would come downstairs to find Rogue helping Mercy set the table for breakfast, or he'd come across her watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _on t.v. with Emil, or bickering with Theo over who cheated first at Monoploy, and it just seemed so natural. Like she'd always been there, always been a part of his home, his family, his life.  
  
Sometimes he had a hard time remembering life before her.  
  
_De king o' hearts had finally found his queen,_ Remy thought with a soft chuckle, producing the matching cards from the deck with ease. He ran his thumb across the surface of the playing cards, unable to keep the smile off of his lips.  
  
"Do y' ever t'ink about yo' real parents?"   
  
Remy looked up at his father in surprise. "_Que_?"  
  
"Yo' real parents," Jean-Luc repeated, his gaze carefully directed out the window, his expression neutral. "Do y' ever t'ink 'bout dem?"  
  
"Can' t'ink 'bout people y' don' know," Remy retorted without hesitation. In truth, he hadn't ever really given the people who brought him into this world that much thought. He'd been lucky, he'd found a wonderful home and a loving family with Jean-Luc LeBeau, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
"Den y' don' wonder 'bout dem sometimes?"  
  
"_Non, pas vraiment._" Remy frowned, eyeying his father suspiciously. "What's dis all 'bout, _hahn_?"  
  
"Jus' wanted t' know if y' ever wondered what dey might have been like, dat's all," Jean-Luc replied with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders, still not looking at him. "I know dat I've given it some t'ought over de years."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Mostly when y' were younger. When you'd be out playin' wit' Emil an' Etienne, de _trios_ o' y'all fo'ever trailin' 'long behind Henri an' Theo. Sometimes I wondered what kind o' life y' would have led if y' hadn't ended up wit' us, what kind o' people yo' parents would have been, whether o' not y' would have been happy."  
  
Remy blinked, startled. Never had he heard his father talk about such things. "What brought dis on?" he asked.  
  
"S'pose it's dis weddin' business," Jean-Luc responded evenly, finally turning to offer him a faint smile. "Watchin' de girls help Rogue get everyt'ing ready, makes me t'ink dat maybe she's missin' her own _mere_ more dan she lets on, _non_?"  
  
"_Ouias_," Remy agreed quietly. He'd noticed that, too. "Y' may be right. I t'ink dat de closer de weddin' gets, de harder it is on her. She's missin' her whole family, not jus' her _mere_. De X-men were more like family dan Mystique ever was t' her an' Kurt. An' dere's a good chance dat she's not gon' see any o' dem ever again, dat's not somet'ing dat yo' gon' get over quick."  
  
"S'not somet'ing dat yo' ever gon' get over, _mon fils_," Jean-Luc said, shaking his head sadly. "Lost enough people dat I loved in my life t' tell y' dat fo' sure. Dat pain lessens in time, but de memories, dey don' ever go away."  
  
Recalling his cousin Etienne's death a few years back, Remy was inclined to agree. There was still a piece of him that felt empty without the younger boy's energetic laughter, a part of him that blamed himself for an accident no one could have prevented.  
  
_Y' did yo' best t' save him, Remy, _he told himself for the millionth time since Etienne's death. _Y' did yo' best, an' it jus' wasn't enough._  
  
He'd sworn, as he stood in the cold rain, watching his cousin's casket lowered into the ground, that he would never fail anyone else he loved ever again.  
  
As if knowing what he was thinking, his father laid a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Accidents happen, Remy. Dey're no one's fault. Dey jus' are. Dere are some t'ings not even you can stop,_ hahn_?"  
  
Maybe, but he could sure as hell try.  
  
Turning his gaze back out the window, Remy watched as Rogue and Mercy playfully teased Emil, who had wandered into the middle of their planning session. The three of them were laughing, and, though he couldn't hear what they were saying, Remy could tell they were having a good time.  
  
"S' nice, _non_?" his father asked with a knowing smile. "Havin' a family t' call yo' own? Havin' people dat love y' fo' who y' are?"  
  
"_Oui_," Remy agreed quietly. "It really is."  
  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_Comme l'enfer- _As hell  
_Maman_- Mom  
_Condamner droit_- Damn straight  
_heureux_- lucky  
_Beaucoup si_- Very much so  
_Non, pas vraiment_- No, not really  
_Ouias_- Yeah  
_mere_- mother


	45. Preparations

**_Chapter Forty-Three:_**  
  
  
"Hold still jus' a few more minutes, chil', we're almost done," _Tante_ Mattie instructed, her words somehow coming out clearly, despite the pin held between her lips.   
  
"Good," Rogue muttered. "Ah feel like a Barbie doll up here."  
  
Mercy laughed. "Dey makin' a 'Mutant Superhero Barbie' now?"  
  
Rogue stuck her tongue out at the older girl, which elicited a chuckle from Bella and Tessa as they helped _Tante_ Mattie secure the pins in place on Rogue's dress. Tessa had picked up the wedding gown, along with the bridesmaid's dresses, from the bridal store the day before. The alterations had been made, so now all that was left was for them to try on their dresses one last time, and make certain that they would fit correctly for the ceremony next week.  
  
"That'll be the day," Rogue sighed. "Ya know, when we first got here, Ah tol' Remy t' be patient, t' have faith in people, that they'd come around. But it seems like things are gettin' worse as time goes on, instead o' better."  
  
The mood in the living area sombered, and Rogue glanced over at Tessa to see if the telepath reacted. She didn't, at least not that Rogue could detect, and not for the first time Rogue wondered if it wasn't harder on Tessa, who not only had to see the protests and riots on television, but had to hear the vile thoughts of those who hated her for what she was.  
  
"It's sad," Bella said, shaking her head so that her blond hair fell over her shoulders. "Seein' de ignorance dat people in dis world possess."  
  
"_Ouias_," Mercy agreed with a scowl. "De _connards_ don' know not'ing!"  
  
Though the reminder that humans still looked upon them with fear and hatred stung something deep inside of Rogue, witnessing the love and unconditional trust and acceptance of her friends filled her heart with warmth. She had found acceptance at the Institute, as well, but that had been different. There she had been an outcast among outcasts, surrounded by her own kind. Here she had been an outsider, and yet she had been welcomed and made part of the family by people who did not care that her DNA was different from their own.  
  
She looked up and caught Tessa's eye, and the telepath, sensing her train of thought, smiled a tiny smile, one that passed between comrades, sisters.  
  
"Dere," Mattie proclaimed, stepping back to admire her work. She nodded, a pleased gleam in her dark eyes. "Take a look in de mirror,_ chere_."  
  
Rogue did so, turning towards the three-tier mirror behind her, and when she caught sight of her reflection, she inhaled sharply. The dress looked as beautiful on her as it had on the model in the magazine, the A-line silhouette hugging her slender waist and flowing down around her ankles elegantly. The round neckline just barely clung to her shoulders, showing off the smooth skin of her collarbone, and the sleeves left most of her arms bare. Veins of silver decorated the neckline and sleeves of the snow white dress, and wound across the beginning of the cathedral train that flowed out behind her over the edge of the table she was standing on. The gown had come with a set of satin white kid gloves, but Rogue had been adamant about not wearing them. She'd spent the past three years of her life wearing gloves, she wasn't going to do it for her wedding.  
  
"Wow," Rogue breathed, taken aback by the beauty before her.  
  
"_C'est magnifique_," Bella murmured, eyes wide as her lips curved into a delighted smile.  
  
"Oh, Rogue," Mercy cried, clapping her hands together in front of her face. "Y' look _stupéfiant._.. jus' beautiful..."  
  
Rogue blushed, and glanced over at Tessa for her approval. The dark-haired telepath nodded her agreement, and Rogue grinned, giving a little twirl in front of the mirror that made her dress billow out around her. "Ah feel beautiful, Mercy," she replied. "More than ever b'fore."  
  
"Y' look radiant, chil'," Mattie said with a proud smile. "Poor Remy's likely t' fo'get his vows when y' walk in t' dat church."  
  
Rogue grinned even more at the mental image of her beloved stammering through the ceremony, his red-on-black eyes wide and unable to look away from her image. "That sounds like somet'ing the swamp rat would do."  
  
"I can't say dat I'd blame him," Bella said, touching a hand to Rogue's shoulder, following her gaze into the mirror. "Look at y', de boy'll be _heureux_ if he doesn't fall off o' de altar."  
  
Mercy chuckled as she came up to stand on Rogue's other side, reaching up to gather her two-toned hair in a loose bun atop her head. "Wit' yo' hair up an' dat half-veil dat y' picked out, y' gon' be de prettiest bride dat N'awlins has ever seen."  
  
"Fo' anot'er_ trois_ months, at least," Bella remarked with a teasing grin. "After dat yo' gon' have some competition in dat department."  
  
"Speakin' o' which," Mattie said, giving them all a pointed look. "We gon' have t' go t'rough all o' dis mess wit' de dresses again in about eight weeks, so don' any o' you go forgettin'."  
  
"Like we'd fo'get de weddin' dat makes de truce between de Guilds official," Mercy rolled her eyes. "Give us some credit, _hahn_?"  
  
"Ya excited?" Rogue asked Bella.  
  
Bella grinned. "O' course. An' I'm nervous as hell t' boot."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Don' worry, sugah, so am Ah. Wit' every day that passes mah stomach feels more an' more like a jumble o' nerves."  
  
"S'normal," Mattie assured them as she pushed the bridesmaid's dresses into Mercy, Bella and Tessa's hands. "Y' girls get changed so we can be sure dat dey fit."  
  
While the three of them slipped behind dressing screens, Rogue turned her attention back to the mirror in front of her, taking in her appearance. In seven days she would walk down the aisle in this dress and become Mrs. Remy LeBeau.  
  
_It's a dream come true, _Rogue thought. _So why am Ah feelin' like somethin's wrong?  
  
Gee,_ Carol replied dryly._ I wonder._  
  
_Ya have some insight t' share? _Rogue asked her friend, who she had mentally connected with that morning, so that Carol could see the dresses she had chosen. She had described them to her during their late-night talks, but she really wanted Carol to see them for herself, or as much as that was possible.  
  
_You're about to get married, _Carol said matter-of-factly. _Remy's entire family is going to be there. As much as you love them, they can't take the place of your own family.   
  
_Her family.  
  
She almost laughed, except it wasn't funny in the slightest. Her family was gone. Most of the X-men were dead, killed by her own mother. She had no idea where the others were, including her brother Kurt. She didn't know if they were even alive. She had no idea what had happened to Evan and Mr. McCoy, or to Pietro and the rest of Magneto's Alcolytes.   
  
_Maybe it's good they aren't here,_ she said wryly, with a touch of profound sadness behind her words._ Seein' as how they'd be likely t' try an' stop the weddin'. They boys, that is, the girls would be thrilled t' have a weddin' t' dress up fo'.  
  
Hey, at least they'd provide the entertainment, _Carol offered.  
  
Rogue gave a mental laugh. _That's fo' sure. Ah can jus' see 'em tryin' t' get rid o' Remy. Scott would most likely blast him wit' an optic blast, while Evan caged wit' spikes. Then they'd let Roberto light him on fire so Bobby could have an excuse t' ice him up real good. Ray would shock him a bit, an' Sam would ram in t' him until he was seein' as many o' them as there are o' Jamie. Then Kurt would teleport him off t' the top o' the Empire State Buildin' or somewhere else he would find appropriate.  
  
_Tessa's laughter filled the room, and Rogue grinned. "Hey, stay outta mah head, telepath!"  
  
"Do not think so loud, then," Tessa shot back as she emerged from behind the screen. She had let down her hair for once, so the black locks cascaded over the beaded spaghetti straps of the navy bridesmaid dress.   
  
Rogue took a moment to look her over, pleased with the dress she had chosen for her bridesmaids. It was an A-line silhouette, same as her own, but made out of organza cloth. The skirt was layered, the top piece a thin scarf-like texture that added a soft touch to the navy material under it.   
  
"It is to your liking?" Tessa asked, gesturing to the dress.  
  
"Ah'll say," Rogue replied. "Ya look beautiful, Tes."  
  
"Thank you," Tessa said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, what 'bout us?"  
  
Rogue turned her head as Bella and a very-pregnant Mercy stepped out from behind their own screens. Rogue had joked about choosing black for the bridesmaids' dresses, to slim down Mercy's five-months pregnant form, but Mercy had insisted that she pick a less depressing color, so she had decided to go with navy, which was still dark enough to offer her soon-to-be sister-in-law some shielding.   
  
"Ya look wonderful," Rogue said. "Both o' ya."  
  
Mercy snorted. "I look like a bloated whale. Why didn' y' tell me dat I was showin' dis bad?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya don' look like a bloated whale, Mercy."  
  
"I don'?"  
  
"_Non_," Bella shook her head. "Maybe a walrus, but not a whale."  
  
Rogue barely stifled a laugh, and smiled sheepishly when Mercy glared at her. "_Je suis desole_, Merc," she said. "But yo' worryin' over nothin'. Ya don' look fat, yo' hardly showin'! If Ah look that good when Ah'm five months pregnant, Ah'll have died an' gone t' heaven."  
  
"Dere somet'ing y' wan' tell us, Rogue?" Bella asked dryly.  
  
Rogue was about to say something when a noise outside grabbed all of their attention. Frowning, Rogue started for the door, but Mattie shooed her back. "Y' can' open it, _fille_. What if it's Remy? He can' see de dress b'fore de weddin'!"  
  
"She's right," Mercy agreed, tugging her out of view from the door. "An' Remy's been tryin' t' find out what it looks like for days now. He even had Henri try t' weasel it out o' me last night."  
  
"Emil Lapin!" Mattie's scolding voice carried from the hallway. "Y' march right back down dere an' tell _M'sieu_ LeBeau dat he's jus' gon' have t' wait t' see de dress until de weddin', an' dat goes fo' de rest o' y' boys, as well."  
  
"Y' tell 'em, _Tante_ Mattie!" Mercy called with glee.  
  
Bella titled her head thoughtfully. "Y' know, I t'ink I'm glad dat Theo an' I aren't gon' live in either o' de Guild estates. Don' know how y' put up wit' dose boys, Rogue."  
  
"Neither do Ah, sugah," Rogue replied dryly. "Neither do Ah."  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_connards_- assholes_  
Ouias_- Yeah  
_C'est mangnifique_- It's gorgeous**  
**_stupéfiant_- amazing_  
heureux_- lucky


	46. Goodbyes

****

**_Chapter Forty-Five:_**  
  
  
The sunset played across the surface of the water like a kaleidoscope, rays of orange and pink light dancing across the lake. The warm summer air was cooled by a gentle breeze that carried the soft song of chirping crickets and crooning nightingales.  
  
Rogue sat on the edge of the dock, clad in a pair of cutoff blue jean shorts and a green tank top, dangling her bare legs over the edge, drawing small circles in the water with her toes. Her long, brown hair hung down her back in a loose braid, stray white strands adorning the soft curves of her face. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of the gentle summer breeze as it caressed her cheeks.   
  
It was so peaceful on the edge of the bay in the evening, which was why she had come there. Sitting by the water, the wind tousling her hair, watching the sun make its final descent for the evening, she was able to find a quietness that had evaded the LeBeau estate over the past few weeks.  
  
Glancing across the water, her eyes found the elegant steeple of the Catholic church in the distance.   
  
_Tomorrow is mah weddin' day, _Rogue thought to herself, and a stir of emotions swirled to life inside of her. Tomorrow she would walk down the aisle of that church and promise herself to the only man she had ever truly loved. Tomorrow she would make official what she had known in her heart since the moment she first laid eyes on him.  
  
Their first meeting had been in the heat of battle, and somehow that suited them. They were both strong and fiercely determined, and the passion that existed between them had been as intense during that fight as it was today. Despite the fact that he'd been her enemy, Rogue had found her thoughts drifting to the mysterious and handsome Acolyte often during her imprisonment in Trask's base. She hadn't expected to see him ever again, so she'd been shocked when he appeared in her cell, scooping her up into his arms, and carried her out of the living hell she'd been trapped in.  
  
_Mah very own knight in shinin' armor, _Rogue thought with a wry smile. _Except wit' a motorcycle instead o' a white horse.   
  
_He'd introduced himself en route to Magneto's base, and her first thought was that Remy was a very sexy name. Of course, it had been inevitable that her next thought was that Remy was a very sexy guy. His looks had only been matched by his persistence, which had baffled and amazed Rogue at the same time. He'd known about the restrictions, the dangers, of her powers, and yet that had only made him want her even more.  
  
In time, it had made Rogue want him, as well, and she'd slowly begun to open up to him, to trust him with her fragile heart.  
  
He hadn't disappointed her.  
  
_If someone had told me back on the island that Ah'd be marryin' that swamp rat, _she chuckled to herself. _Ah'd have petitioned t' have 'em thrown in t' an asylum.  
  
_But here she was, about to become Mrs. Remy LeBeau in less than twenty-four hours. She had the perfect dress, the beautiful flowers, the music and the gorgeous reception hall. She even had the dream honeymoon, two weeks in the Greek Isles, getting home just in time to help Bella put the finishing touches on her own wedding plans.  
  
There was only one thing missing.  
  
"Mah family..." Rogue murmured with a sigh. "The only thing missin' is mah family."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Rogue jumped, startled, and would have fallen into the water had it not been for her powers. "Ya scared the hell out o' me!" she cried, glaring at Lucas accusingly.  
  
"I am sorry," he replied evenly. "I did not mean to startle you."  
  
"Geez, ya move like a damn cat, ya know that?" Rogue demanded. "How did ya find me, anyway?"  
  
"I was patrolling the western side of the estate," Lucas explained, moving to stand beside her. "I saw you leaving and decided to follow."  
  
"Ya take up stalkin' as a new hobby?" Rogue asked dryly.  
  
"I felt it was a wise decision to keep an eye on the bride-to-be the night before her wedding day," Lucas replied flatly. "I apologize if I am intruding."  
  
"Nah," Rogue waved off his apology. "Yo' right, Ah probably shouldn't have taken off wit' out tellin' anyone Ah was leavin'. Old habits die hard, Ah s'pose."  
  
"That is understandable."  
  
Rogue turned her gaze back to the water in front of her, crossing her ankles as she dangled her legs over the edge of the dock. After a moment she glanced up at Lucas, curiosity getting the better of her. "When ya got here, ya asked if it was true that the only thing missin' was mah family. What did ya mean by that?"  
  
"Simply that you are not without family," Lucas replied, crossing his toned arms over his chest as he stared out at the glistening water. "You may have lost your family in Bayville, but you have one here now, as well."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said softly. "It's jus'..."  
  
"You miss them."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue confirmed with a nod, wringing her hands in her lap. "Ah really do."  
  
"I am sorry. I wish I could lessen that pain," Lucas said, his rich voice emotionless, as it usually was, but Rogue heard the sincerity behind his words. "My parents died when I was only nine years old, leaving my sister and I with our grandmother. Three years later they were both killed in a fire, while I was out playing baseball with some friends. When I got home it was too late."  
  
Rogue gaped at him in surprise, for she had never heard Lucas talk about his past before, and certainly not like this. "God," she whispered. "Ah'm so sorry, Lucas."  
  
"It was a very long time ago," he responded. "But thank you."  
  
"How did ya get past somethin' like that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"In some ways I haven't," Lucas confessed quietly. "But I have moved on. And I was able to do that by accepting that there are some things we cannot change, no matter how much we wish we could. Sometimes we have to let the past be nothing more than the past."  
  
"Ya think Ah should forget about mah family?" Rogue demanded, her fists clenching at her sides instinctively.  
  
"Of course not," Lucas rebutted calmly. "Remembering our loved ones keeps them alive, keeps a part of them with us for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Then what are ya sayin'?"  
  
"It's been almost two years since you last saw them, Rogue," Lucas said gently. "You haven't stopped searching since you came here, and yet you haven't found anything. Maybe it's time to lay the search to rest."  
  
"Ah can'," Rogue insisted, shaking her head. "What if they're still out there somewhere?"  
  
"And what if they are not?" Lucas retorted. "You can't let the past consume your life anymore, Rogue. Especially not when you're about to start a new life with Remy."  
  
Rogue bit her lip, her eyes falling to her bare legs. Two years ago she would never have dared to wear shorts in the privacy of her own room, and here she was wearing them out in public without so much as a second thought.  
  
"Many things have changed since you left Bayville, Rogue," Lucas said. "Your powers have changed. _You_ have changed. You aren't the girl you were before, anymore than I am the boy I was before the accidents that claimed my family. It's our experiences that shape who we are."  
  
_But who am Ah?_ Rogue wondered. _Ah'm not Rogue, not anymore. Ah can't be that girl anymore.  
_  
She felt Lucas' hand come to rest on her shoulder. "Perhaps now you should look not to your past," he said gently. "But instead to your future."  
  
He withdrew his hand, and her sixth sense told her that he was leaving, giving her some privacy to think over what he'd said.   
  
It had been a long time since she saw any of the X-men, even Evan and Hank. So many thing could have happened over the past two years. Even if anyone survived the mansion's destruction, there was no guarantee they had survived Trask and his Sentinels. Rogue had followed up every lead she could think of in her searching. She'd tried to contact Alex Summers in Hawaii, but his family had moved away and no one knew where. She'd tried to get in touch with Warren in Manhattan, but she'd been told he had left the country for an indefinite period of time. She'd even tried to locate any of the Acolytes, but nothing had turned up.  
  
If there were any survivors, they'd done a damn good job covering up their tracks.  
  
Lucas was right.  
  
It was time to say lay the past to rest.   
  
"Ah'm sure gonna miss ya'll," Rogue said softly into the sky. "Ya'll were the best family a gal could ask fo', an' Ah'll never fo'get ya." She swallowed past the tightness in her throat, and blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. "Take care o' Kurt fo' me, alright? Give mah love t' everyone."  
  
Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"Goodbye, Rogue," she whispered. "Hello, Marie."


	47. Union

Well, guys, the wedding is finally here! Don't worry, though, this story is far from over. As for the X-men... like I said, they'll be showing up eventually. And when they do, it will be explained why Rogue was unable to find them for so long. I hope you all enjoy this post!   
~BQ  
**_  
  
Chapter Forty-Six: _  
  
  
**"Tissues, _Tante_ Mattie?"  
  
Mattie Babtiste looked up to see Claude Potier offering her a small package of tissues. "_Merci_, chil'," she said, giving him a grateful smile, as she accepted the package. "I was jus' t'inkin' dat I fo'got t' bring some wit' me."  
  
"_Pas de probleme_, _Tante_ Mattie," Claude assured her with a charming grin as he straightened, brushing off his black suit. "De ceremony's 'bout t' start, an' I figured dat y' might ne needin' dem."  
  
"Dat was _très attentionné_ o' y', Claude," Mattie replied.   
  
"I live t' serve," Claude said with a wink. "Now, I best get back t' my post at de back o' de church or Remy's likely t' have a fit an' charge my head off, _non_?"  
  
Mattie chuckled. Given how anxious Remy looked standing up at the front of the church with his brother, that wasn't so hard to imagine. "Run along now, chil'," she instructed, shooing Claude towards the other ushers. "Don' wan' t' ruin deir big day."  
  
She watched him hurry back to join Lucas and the other thieves who were acting as ushers on Remy's behalf. Her lips twitched in amusement when she saw Lucas reach out to adjust Claude's red vest, a scowl on his serious face.   
  
_Hard t' believe dat dey're all grown up, _she mused to herself. She'd helped raise them all, had cared for them since they were no more than little toddlers scampering around and causing trouble. _An' none o' dem were more o' a handful dan M'seui LeBeau_...  
  
Her gaze swept back to the front of the church and she smiled, seeing Remy glance at the clock for the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. She could still remember when he'd been nothing but a little boy sneaking into the kitchen to try and steal a cookie before dinner, and now here he was, a man, and about to become a husband.  
  
In Mattie's opinion, he couldn't have chosen a better girl. Rogue was strong and fiery, with steel nerves and rock solid determination. She would never let Remy get away with anything, which was precisely what the boy needed.   
  
Over the years, Mattie had seen Remy court and chase many a girl, but Rogue was the only one who had ever managed to steal his heart. Mattie had known, from the afternoon that the two of them had shown up in Jean-Luc's office, that this day would come.  
  
How could it not? There was a light in Remy's eyes when he looked at Rogue, a light that Mattie had never seen in him before, and it was in Rogue, too. She still didn't know all of the details of what had happened to bring them together during Remy's time with Magneto, but it was obvious that whatever they had experience together had forged a deep and unwavering bond between them.  
  
The music started, the familiar strains echoing through the church courtesy of a string quartet. The guests turned their heads to watch as the bridal procession started. Bella, escorted on the arm of her own fiancé, Theo, was the first to appear, the navy gown she wore a flattering contrast to her golden locks, which cascaded over her bare shoulders in curls. Tessa was next, her black tresses pulled into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck, making a striking couple with Lucas as they made their way down the white aisle runner to the altar.  
  
Sighs of adoration echoed through the church as the five year-old Nicolas, the son of one of Jean-Luc's advisors, walked purposefully down the aisle, proudly carrying the rings on a red velvet pillow. He was followed by his sister, Isobel, who happily scattered rose petals along the aisle as she went.  
  
Mercy came next, golden hair pulled into a bun at the crown of her head, her swollen belly hidden slightly behind the bouquet she carried, and Mattie smiled, the thought of another LeBeau child to help raise warming her heart.  
  
And then Rogue was there, stepping into sight with Jean-Luc at her side, and Mattie was breathless. She had never seen the girl look so beautiful, with her hair piled into an elegant bun atop her head and those fetching white locks falling gently on either side of her face, the thin silver ringlet wrapping around her head, with a shimmering veil falling onto her shoulders. Jean-Luc was dressed in a black tuxedo that made him look as dashing as he had in his youth, and the glimmer of pride in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
Jean-Luc had been surprised, but touched, when Rogue asked him to walk her down the aisle. She didn't know her real father, and the man who was the next best thing was gone, perhaps forever. It had been a powerful moment for both Rogue and Jean-Luc, a testament to the bond that would soon be made official.  
  
Mattie dabbed at her eyes with one of the tissues, the sight of the radiant bride enough to make her eyes begin to water.   
  
Given the expression of awe on his face, the sight of her was having a similar affect on Remy. As Rogue and Jean-Luc drew near the altar, Mattie could almost feel the emotion swirling between them. Jean-Luc paused, and turned to kiss Rogue on the cheek, then stepped back to take his seat beside Mattie as Remy took Rogue's hand and helped her onto the altar steps.  
  
"De chil' is beautiful," Mattie whispered.  
  
Jean-Luc nodded, not taking his eyes off of the young couple. "_Oui_, dat she is."  
  
Father Marseille stepped forward, his robes white and pristine. "We are gathered here t'day t' join dese two in holy matrimony..."  
  
Mattie's thoughts wandered as the priest continued to speak, and she found herself thinking back to the day that Remy LeBeau had come into their lives, an orphaned infant with the eyes of a demon. There had been hesitance among the Guild about taking him in, but Jean-Luc and Marianne had not wavered, and they had loved him as if he was their own son. Little Henri had been thrilled, for he finally had a baby brother, and even Theo had been excited about his new cousin. Remy had grown into a sweet, albeit mischievous, child, with a charming grin that could melt even the most stoic of hearts.   
  
_An' dat li'l boy grew up t' be a man dat could steal even de most resistant o' hearts, _Mattie thought with a smile. _Rogue is proof o' dat.  
  
_Mattie watched as Rogue stood beside Remy, her white gown flowing around her, and she felt a pang of regret for the girl's mother, wherever she was. Rogue wasn't even sure if the woman known as Raven Darkholme was still alive or not, but Mattie could see the flicker of longing in the young girl's eyes, and she was certain that Raven would have wanted to be here just as badly as Rogue wanted her to be.  
  
_O' course, if dis Raven is anyt'ing like Remy an' Rogue say she is, maybe it's best dat she's not here, _Mattie mused._ Den we'd have t' worry 'bout her tryin' t' stop de weddin', or jus' goin' all out an' killin' Remy b'fore de ceremony.  
_  
Somehow Mattie didn't think she would have cared much for Raven Darkholme.  
  
The boy, Kurt, was a different story, however. Rogue had told her dozens of stories about the blue-furred mutant, and he sounded delightful. Still, Mattie couldn't help wondering how he would have reacted to the news that his sister was marrying a thief.  
  
"It's hard t' believe dat _mon fils_ is _finalement_ gettin' married," Jean-Luc murmured, and when Mattie glanced over at him she could have sworn she saw liquid shimmering in his eyes. _  
_  
"Never t'ought dat he'd settled down,_ hahn_?" Mattie whispered.  
  
Jean-Luc chuckled softly. "_Non_, dat I didn't. De last t'ing I expected was fo' him t' show up on our doorstep wit' a_ femme_ in tow, but it feels right. Dose two... dey make sense. Dey fit."  
  
"De same way y' an' Marianne fit," Mattie replied, squeezing his hand. "I 'member dat weddin' as clearly as if it was _hier_. Y' looked so handsome standin' up dere in dat tux, an' Marianne... she looked like _un ange_."  
  
"_Oui_," Jean-Luc agreed softly. "I wish dat she could be here t' see Remy t'day... all grown up an' _recevoir a épousé_."  
  
"She'd be proud o' him," Mattie said. "She loved dat chil', didn' matter t' her dat he wasn't hers, or dat he was different. She loved him, an' she loved y' fo' bringin' him in t' her life."  
  
"An' now it's Remy dat's brought an addition in t' dis family," Jean-Luc smiled. "De daughter dat I always wanted, dat Marianne always wanted."  
  
"She an' Rogue would have _aimé_ each ot'er, dat's sure enough," Mattie said. "Yo' son has _bon_ taste."  
  
"_Oui_," Jean-Luc said, and Mattie saw his eyes flicker from Rogue to Mercy and back again. "Dey both do."  
  
Mattie turned her attention back to the priest as he began the rite of marriage.  
  
"Do you, Remy Jacques LeBeau," he asked. "Take dis woman, Marie Lynn Darkholme, t' be yo' wife, t' have an' t' hold from dis day fo'ward, fo' better o' fo' worse, fo' richer o' fo' poorer, in sickness an' in health, t' love an' t' cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"_Je fais_," Remy said softly, his dark eyes bright and alive with more emotion than Mattie could ever recall seeing there in all the years that she had known him.  
  
"An' do you, Marie Lynn Darkholme, take dis man, Remy Jacques LeBeau, t' be yo husband," Father Marseilles turned to Rogue. "T' have an' t' hold from dis day fo'ward, fo' better o' fo' worse, fo' richer o' fo' poorer, in sickness an' in health, t' love an' t' cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Ah do," Rogue breathed, her emerald eyes shimmering.  
  
"Join yo' hands den an' make yo' promises t' one another," he said, gesturing with his hands for Remy to take Rogue's right hand in his own.  
  
The young thief did so, gazing into her eyes for a moment, favoring her with the most tender of smiles before he began to speak. "From de moment I first laid eyes on you," he professed quietly, his voice tight with emotion. "I knew dat dere was somet'ing special 'bout you. Somet'ing dat I couldn't resist, no matter how hard I tried. Yo' de only woman I ever met dat could beat a t'ief at his own game; you did dat t' me de first time we met- when you stole away my heart." He squeezed her hand in his tightly, his eyes never leaving hers. "_Je t'aime_, Marie. Forever."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard, her eyes absolutely sparkling with tears of happiness. "We met fo' the first time in the middle o' a fight, an' yet when Ah looked in t' yo' eyes, the whole world faded away," she said, so overcome her voice was trembling. "Ya were s'posed t' be mah enemy, but instead ya ended up bein' mah salvation. Ya stayed by me through mah darkest hour, an' ya love gave me the strength t' let go o' the past an' look t' the future. Ya taught me how t' trust again, how t' love an' how t' let myself be loved in return. Ah don' know what the future holds. Ah don' know what's waitin' fo' us. But Ah know that as long as Ah'm wit' ya, nothin' else matters."  
  
Mattie reached for another tissue, and found Jean-Luc was already opening the package, taking one for himself, then handing her one, as well.  
  
"May we have de rings, _s'il vous plaît_?" Father Marseilles requested.  
  
Henri and Mercy stepped forward, both of them positively glowing, and handed the appropriate rings to Remy and Rogue.  
  
"Exchange dese rings as a symbol o' de lifelong commitment an' abiding love dat you as husband an' wife have promised each other," Father Marseilles instructed. "Repeat after me, Remy. Wit' dis ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Wit' dis ring..." Remy said, his gaze boring into Rogue's with such intensity Mattie had a feeling the church could have come crashing down around them and they wouldn't have noticed. "I thee wed," he whispered huskily, slipping the narrow gold band onto Rogue's hand and raising it to his lips, kissing her knuckle softly.  
  
"Marie..." the priest encouraged.  
  
Rogue smiled, her lips trembling with happiness. "Wit' this ring," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion as she slid the ring onto Remy's finger. "Ah thee wed."  
  
Off to the side, Mattie saw Tessa discreetly hand a tearful Bella a tissue she had concealed in her bouquet.   
  
"By dis promise, Remy an' Marie have bound demselves t'gether in marriage," Father Marseilles announced to the church. "By de power invested in me, I pronounce dem husband an' wife. Y' may kiss de bride, Remy."  
  
"_Merci_, _M'seui,_" Remy said with a grin.  
  
The church cheered and Remy and Marie LeBeau shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_très attentionné_- very thoughtful  
_finalement_ - finally  
_hier_- yesterday  
_un ange_- an angel  
_recevoir a épousé_- getting married  
_aimé_- loved  
_bon_- good  
_Je fais_- I do  
  



	48. Devotion

Hey, guys! Thanks again for all the great reviews! Man, it's been hectic down here. My semester is about to end and I think my profs are trying to see who can give us the most work. Evil, I tell you! Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!   
  
To Kirabi and Karone: I appreciate both of your replies to the flame left by Crazy Eights, that was very sweet of you both! Don't worry, nothing said in that flame bothered me at all (in fact I got a big laugh out of it), and I intend to continue on w/ this story as if nothing was said. Lol.  
~BQ**_  
  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven:  
_**  
  
"May I have dis dance, _Madame_ LeBeau?"  
  
It was strange, but even after three months of marriage, Rogue still felt the ridiculous notion to giggle whenever Remy addressed her by that title. She turned to face her husband, her eyes raking him over appreciatively. He was once again dressed in a black tuxedo, and that only served to enhance his naturally his suave demeanor.   
  
"Look at y'," Mercy teased him with a grin. "Bowin' an' scrapin' already. De girl's got y' trained well."  
  
Rogue laughed, glancing over at her sister-in-law, who was sitting around the candlelit table, resting. It had been a long day, and the festivities had taken a lot out of the blond woman. With only a month left in her pregnancy, the entire family, the entire Guild, really, was on edge. "Ah've got ya t' thank fo' breakin' him in over the years, sugah."  
  
"Hey, dat ain't funny," Remy scowled, but the effect was ruined by the amusemed gleam in his eyes. "If anybody's whipped in dis family, it's Henri."  
  
"What was dat, _petite frere_?"   
  
Rogue flashed Henri a brilliant smile as he came up behind Remy, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder for good measure. Henri, Rogue decided, was more like his adopted brother than anyone gave him credit for. They were both charming, handsome, brave and kind, but they were dangerous, too. If it were anyone other than Remy on the recieving end of that cool glare, they would have been intimdiated.  
  
"I know dat I didn' jus' hear y' callin' me whipped," Henri accused with a smirk. "After all, I'm not de one dat bought _dix_ different kinds o' chocolate at de store jus' because y' didn' know which one yo' wife liked."  
  
"Don' know what y' talkin' bout, Henri," Remy replied dismissively, taking Rogue's hand in his and helping her to her feet. She left her purse behind knowing it was safe with Mercy and Henri at the table. Besides, who would be stupid enough to steal from a bunch of theives?  
  
Rogue let Remy lead her out onto the crowded dance floor, and a smile flickered across her lips. A few years ago she would have been horrified at the very idea of dancing in a crowded room, her experience with Cody back in Caldecott had left a deep scar, but here she was, dancing without a second thought.  
  
_Ah'm a married woman, too, _she thought with a grin. _Somehow Ah doubt this is what Magneto had in mind when he gave me mah bracelet.  
  
_"What's dat smile fo'?" Remy asked as he slid his arm around her waist, intertwining his other hand with her own.   
  
"Jus' thinkin'," Rogue replied as he began to sway with her in his arms. Knowing he was going to inquire what about, she beat him to it. "Ah was thinkin' Magneto would most likely have himself a heart attack if he could see us now."  
  
Remy's lips twitched into a sly grin, and Rogue had no doubt that he was picturing the scene in his mind. "Dat he would," he agreed. "He always liked y', _chere_, did y' know dat?"  
  
"No," Rogue admitted, shaking her head. "Ah didn't. What makes ya say that he did?"  
  
Remy shrugged as he twirled in time to the music. "Don' know, really. Jus' a feelin' dat Remy got. Ol' Buckethead never seemed as cold when y' were in de room. An' dere were all dose times dat y' got all mouthy an' insolent-"  
  
"Ah was not insolent!" Rogue protested.  
  
"Procacious den," Remy replied, without missing a beat. "De point is, y' got away wit' t'ings dat de rest o' us would have had t' run fo' our lives fo', _chere_."  
  
"Maybe he jus' appreciated havin' me around," Rogue retorted. "Seein' as how he was surrounded by idiots the rest o' the time."  
  
Remy tilted his head down to rest his forehead on hers"Y' wound me, _chere_," he informed her.  
  
"Poor baby," Rogue drawled. "Want me t' kiss it an' make it better?"  
  
Remy waggled his eyebrows suggestively, no doubt about to make a remark, but she silenced him by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Dat's a start," he said dryly.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. She laid her head down on his shoulder, her face turned outwards to watch the other couples dancing around them, and her eyes immediately found Jean-Luc and Mattie doing the waltz, which made her smile turn into a grin. "Yo' father sure can dance a mean waltz, swamp rat."  
  
"Y' outta see Lucas when he's drunk enough," Remy said with a laugh.  
  
Glancing over at where Tessa and Lucas were sitting, talking over champagne, Rogue shook her head, unable to picture the stoic mutant traversing across the dance floor. "Remind me t' make sure we have plenty o' alcohol at the party fo' Tessa's birthday then- an' a video-camera."  
  
"Why wait?" Remy grinned. "Dere'll be plenty o' time t' celebrate wit' drinks when de baby gets here."  
  
"Y' plottin' t' get de whole Guild drunk under de pretense o' celebratin' de birth o' my firstborn, _petite frere_?" Henri demanded, coming up behind them. "Den I guess dat y' won' object t' me stealin' yo' wife away fo' a dance,_ hahn_?"  
  
Remy slowed to a halt, offering her hand to his brother. "_Non_, take her off my hands, _s'il vous plaît_," he said, winking at Rogue as he backed away. "De two o' y' deserve each ot'er, dat's fo' sure."  
  
"Ha ha," Rogue said dryly, placing her hand on Henri's shoulder. "Ah'll remember that later tonight when we get home, swamp rat."  
  
"M' quakin' in my boots, chere," Remy shot back, slipping off the dance floor in search of something to drink. Rogue watched him leave, then turned to smile at her brother-in-law.  
  
"How's Merc feelin'?" she asked.  
  
"Not dat good," Henri admitted as they began to move in time to the music. "She's anxious fo' de baby t' be born, dat's de truth."  
  
"An' ya?" Rogue inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Ya excited 'bout bein' a father?"  
  
"_Oui_," Henri replied with a nod. "Bit _nerveux_, too. Remy keeps makin' promises t' spoil my son rotten, so no doubt de two o' dem will be a handful."  
  
"Ah'll see what Ah can do about the swamp rat," Rogue promised with a grin. "As fo' the li'l Cajun... yo' on yo' own there. Ah intend t' teach that kid every trick in the book."  
  
Henri groaned, rolling his eyes. "Jus' keep in mind dat we gon' send him over t' yo' wing o' de house when he acts up, _Auntie Marie_."  
  
Rogue grinned at the title, her heart warming in anticipation. It meant a lot to her that Mercy had asked her to be her nephew's godmother, and as the due date got closer Rogue found that she was just as excited about the new addition to the family as Jean-Luc and Mattie were. She had spent the day before helping the two of them put the finishing touches on the baby's room, and they'd painted the walls a soft baby blue, much to Mercy's delight.  
  
"Ah have a feelin' it'll be a while b'fore he's sayin' mah name, but Ah like the sound o' it," Rogue laughed. She was about to comment on the handful of names that he and Mercy had finally narrowed it down to, but Tessa's laughter caught her attention. It wasn't often that the solemn telepath laughed, so Rogue turned to see what had sparked her interest.  
  
What she saw made her grin, and got a chuckle out of Henri, as well.  
  
"Dat boy's never gon' grow up," Henri muttered.  
  
Watching Emil trying to charm one of the female assassins into a dance, Rogue was inclined to agree.   
  
"Reminds me o' when he tried t' get Zoe t' be his date t' mah weddin'," she snickered, recalling how Emil had constantly chased after the Japanese thief, only to be shot down again and again. He'd been persistent, though, and she had finally caved, leaving a smug grin on his face for weeks. "Speakin' o' which..." she tore her gaze form Emil's antics to fix Henri with a dry smirk. "That was a nice speech ya gave fo' Bella an' Theo. Almost as sweet as the one ya gave at mah reception."  
  
"Don' know what y' talkin' 'bout, _chere_."  
  
"Don' give me that, LeBeau," Rogue poked him playfully in the shoulder. "That li'l bit ya said 'bout me bein' yo' sister an' our family comin' t'gether an' all... that was beautiful. Ya had yo' father gettin' all misty-eyed, an' ya did the same t' Bella an' Mercy t'night."  
  
"Bella?" Henri echoed, surprised. "Dat's unexpected. She don' usually get all teary an' all. Mercy on de ot'er hand... well, her hormones are out o' whack more dan ever. Y' could get up dere an' say how y' t'ink dat de people who invented Coke deserve de Nobel Peace Prize an' she'd get emotional."  
  
Out of loyalty to her sister-in-law, Rogue tried not to laugh, but failed, and her laughter was infectious, causing Henri to chuckle along with her.  
  
"I know Henri's a bad dancer, but he ain't dat bad."  
  
Rogue stuck her tongue out at Bella as Henri spun her past the bride and groom. "Yo' not the one gettin' yo' feet stepped on, sugah."  
  
"Hey, now," Henri prosted, deigning insult. "None o' dat."  
  
"Mind if I snatch yo' dance partner from ya fo' a minute, Henri?" Bella asked.  
  
Henri shrugged dramatically. "I s'pose, since it's yo' weddin' day an' all..." He draped an arm over Theo's shoulders. "C'mon,_ mon ami_. Let's go help Remy drain de bar, _hahn_?"  
  
"Don' y' boys dare get drunk!" Bella called a warning as they headed off to find Remy. When she turned to face Rogue, she was smiling boradly, and her eyes were glittering happily. "Y' look _merveilleux_, Marie."  
  
"Me?" Rogue responded with a snort. The other girl looked heavenly in her white silk gown, and the lace and beaded bodice was easily the most intricate and captivating thing Rogue had ever seen. "This from the glowin' bride?"  
  
"Y' don' t'ink de hair is a bit much?" Bella asked, touching a hand to the intricate tossle of golden curls atop her head.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, taking Bella's hand in hers. "Bella, Ah tol' ya once already t'day b'fore the ceremony stared, an' Ah'm only gon' say it once more." She brought her eyes even with Bella's and smiled softly at her friend. "Y' look beautiful."  
  
_"Merci_, Marie," Bella said, her cheekbones flushing slightly. "An' ta'nks fo' bein' one o' my bridesmaids, too. Dat really meant a lot."  
  
"Jus' returnin' the favor," Rogue replied. "Ya'll excited 'bout yo' honeymoon?"  
  
"_Oui_," Bella said with a sly grin. "Especially de weddin' night."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah reckon it's killin' Theo havin' t' wait anot'er hour till ya'll can split. Remy kept tryin' t' convince me that we needed t' sneak out early from our reception."  
  
"I remeber dat," Bella responded with a snort. "De audacity o' dat man. T'ank goodness y' came along, Marie, or I might have been forced t' marry him."  
  
"Now that would have been an interestin' marriage," Rogue drawled. "The two o' ya would have killed each other before the end of the ceremony."  
  
"De sad t'ings is yo' probably right," Bella agreed, making a face. "So I'm glad dat y' came along when y' did.   
  
"Ya got rid o' one fianc, an' gained another."  
  
"I got more dan dat," Bella said seriously. "I got a _vraiment bon ami_."  
  
"That goes double fo' me, sugah," Rogue smiled. "C'mon, let's go find our men. Can' leave 'em without supervision fo' too long, or who knows what trouble they'll manage t' get themselves in t'."  
  
They found Remy and Theo leaning against the bar with the other boys, engaged in conversation as they nursed what looked suspiciously like whiskey. As the two girls approached, Emil glanced up and nudged Remy with his elbow.   
  
"They're up t' no good," Bella muttered.  
  
"When are they not?" Rogue replied in kind.  
  
"Dere y' are, chere," Remy grinned, handing his drink to Lucas and taking a step towards her. "C'mon, let's go finish dat dance."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Do Ah even want t' know?" she demanded.  
  
"_Non_," Julien answered, shaking his head as he took a sip of his drink. "Y' really don'."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rogue let Remy lead her back out onto the dance floor. "What was that all about?" she asked, giving her husband a pointed look, the kind that meant 'tell me or I'll just drain the thought right out of your head'.   
  
"Not'ing," Remy said innocently, a sly look in his dark eyes. "We were jus' discussin' Theo's weddin' night, dat's all."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Rogue asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yo' guess is as good as mine, _p'tite_."  
  
Instead of replying, Rogue pressed her face into his chest, closing her eyes and letting him wrap his arms around her waist tightly. "This is nice," she murmured as they swayed.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy agreed softly, kissing her hair. "Dis is de life."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue whispered with a smile. "It really is."  
  
**  
Translations:  
  
**_Madame_- Mrs.  
_petite frere_- little brother  
_dix_- ten


	49. Rebirth

****

**_Chapter Fifty:_**  
  
  
"If I didn' know better," Claude muttered, giving Remy a sideways glance. "I'd t'ink dis game was rigged."  
  
"Don' look at me,_ mon ami_," Remy retorted with an innocent grin. "Lucas is de dealer, not me. An' do y' really t'ink dat he'd cheat?"  
  
Claude glanced over at Lucas, who was calmly shuffling the cards, and sighed. "_Non_," he admitted. "I don'."  
  
"Yo' jus' sore dat yo' losin', Potier," Henri smirked, taking a sip of his drink and eyeing the cards in his hand. "How deep y' in now? _Trois cent_?"  
  
"Don' know how y' got so far behind," Theo added. "De rest o' us are all makin' out nice t'night."  
  
"Just be glad that Tessa is not here," Lucas advised sagely. "Her ability to evaluate and maneuver the cards is uncanny."  
  
"T'ink it's part o' her powers, or jus' skill?" Emil pondered aloud.  
  
"Both," Remy answered just as the familiar ring of his cell phone filled the air. Reaching into his duster pocket, he pulled out the phone, flipping it open as he dropped a handful of blue chips into the center of the table. "Miss me already, _chere_?"  
  
"Like a hangover, swamp rat," Rogue replied without missing a beat.  
  
Remy chuckled, lifting his glass and taking a sip. "I t'ought dat y' were gon' go t' see dat new chick flick wit' de girls t'night. What happen? Y' bail on dem?"  
  
"Oh, there was bailin' alright," Rogue said with a snort. "We bailed ourselves right outta the theater an' all the way over to the hospital."  
  
Instantly Remy's joking mood sombered. "_Que_? What de hell are y' doin' at de hospital?"  
  
The others paused, placing their cards down on the table and turning to watch him curiously.   
  
"Ah decided t' have mah appendix taken out," Rogue said sarcastically. "What do ya think Ah'm doin' here? Mercy's havin' the baby!"  
  
"Oh, hell," Remy cursed. "Y' serious?" he demanded, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
"O' course Ah am," Rogue said shortly. "An' ya'll better get down here quick, if ya know what's good fo' ya. Mercy's throwin' a fit 'cause Henri's not here wit' her."  
  
"I bet," Remy muttered, mentally making himself a note that if the two of them ever had children, not to go out for a poker game so close to the due date. Mercy might only break Henri's nose for it, but Rogue would be likely to kill him. "Tell her t' jus' hold on, _d'accord_? We'll be dere as soon as we can."  
  
"Don' wreck those bikes flyin' down here, ya hear me?" Rogue warned. "The last thing we need is fo' Henri t' be lyin' on a stretcher next t' Mercy as she brings their son into the world."  
  
Despite the tense situation, Remy smiled. "I'll try my best, _chere_."  
  
"Y' better," was her reply. "See y' soon, swamp rat."  
  
Hanging up, Remy looked up to see the others staring at him expectantly. "Lucas, will y' get de tab, _s'il vous plaît_?" The dark-skinned mutant nodded, rising to his feet and heading towards the bar, so Remy turned to his cousins. "Emil, Theo, Claude, de three o' y' follow me an' Henri t' de hospital."  
  
"What are we goin' t' de hospital fo'?" Henri asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're goin' t' de hospital," Remy retorted, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "So dat my wife don' kill me fo' lettin' y' miss de birth o' yo' firstborn."  
  
Henri choked on his drink, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Mercy's havin' de baby?"  
  
Remy nodded. "Dat's what de lady said."  
  
"Now?" Emil asked incredulously. "In de middle o' our poker night? Couldn't she have picked a better time?"  
  
"Don' t'ink she had much say in de matter, Emil," Theo drawled.  
  
"Merde!"  
  
They looked at Henri, who has suddenly pushed away from the table, the reality of what he'd just been told finally setting in.   
  
"We got t' get t' de hospital!" Henri cried, running towards the door in such a hurry he forgot his money. Remy scooped up the cash from the table, tucking it into his pocket to use to buy flowers at the gift shop in the hospital lobby, then followed Henri out into the parking lot where his brother was already revving up his motorcycle.  
  
Remy leapt onto his own bike and started the engine, spotting Theo, Emil, Lucas and Claude emerging from the bar just as he tore out onto the street after Henri.  
  
It was a busy Friday night, and the cops were out just waiting to trap drivers for speeding, so they took the back route, cutting through alleyways and courtyards. When they pulled into the parking lot of St. Charles General Hospital ten minutes later, Remy had to run to catch up to his brother, who was already dashing through the doors into the hospital.  
  
One of the receptionists at the front desk gave them directions and Remy followed Henri through the winding halls to the maternity ward. Their father, Tante Mattie, Tessa and Bella were waiting in the maternity lobby, and they stood when the pair entered, but Henri hurried past them and into the room the receptionist had told him Mercy was in.  
  
"Glad t' see y' boys made it," Jean-Luc said with a tired smile.   
  
"Yo' wife was gon' beat yo' head in if y' didn't get here in time," Bella added with a grin.  
  
"Speakin' o' which," Remy said, looking around for Rogue. "Where is she?"  
  
"In dere wit' yo' sister-in-law," Mattie responded, nodding towards the door that Henri had disappeared behind. "De chil' was panickin' when dat boy wasn't here, so she asked Marie t' stay wit' her. I reckon she ain't gon' send her out until it's over."  
  
"Emotional support," Tessa offered by way of explanation.  
  
Remy nodded. "Dat makes sense. Poor Henri, between de two o' dem, he might not make it out o' dere alive."  
  
"Jus' a reminder o' what y' can expect one day, _non_?" Jean-Luc teased, returning to his seat. "One grandchild isn't enough."  
  
"Can y' wait until de first one arrives b'fore y' start talkin' 'bout ot'ers?" Remy sighed, dropping down into the chair beside his father.  
  
Theo, Emil, Lucas and Claude arrived a few minutes later, and the nine of them settled down in the lobby to wait. An hour passed, dragging by slowly, and the group went through just about every magazine on the end tables.   
  
By now everyone was getting a little anxious. Remy had subconciouly started tapping his foot, and Jean-Luc had taken to pacing the length of the lobby, while Claude was fidgeting with his hands. Bella and Theo were huddled close together and talking quietly, while Emil and Mattie were discussing the value of patience.  
  
"It's takin' fo'ever," Emil muttered.  
  
"I'm sure it seems dat way t' Mercy, too," Mattie chuckled. "Chilbirth isn't somet'ing dat can be rushed, chil'. Give it time."  
  
Only Lucas and Tessa seemed calm, and Remy envied the two more reserved members of the Guild. They had more in common than just being mutant thieves, and their ability to remain still in the midst of the chaos around them proved it.  
  
"Been givin' it time," Emil snorted, rolling his eyes. "How much more time do y' expect me t'..." he trailed off suddenly, his gaze going to something across the room.  
  
Remy looked up to see the door to Mercy's room opening slowly, and Rogue stepped out into the lobby wearing light blue scrubs. Pushing to his feet, Remy hurried over to his wife, the others at his heels. "Lord, am Ah ever tired," Rogue mumbled, pulling back the latex gloves. "Ugh, Ah got chalk on mah hands now."  
  
"Hey dere, gorgeous," Remy said with a grin, placing a kiss on her cheek. Nodding past her at the delivery room, he asked, "What's happenin' in dere?"  
  
"Hi, sugah," Rogue said, flashing him a weary, but happy smile. "Life, that's what's happenin'. Congratulations, Remy, yo' an uncle."  
  
A loud whoop came from the group behind them, and Remy heard his father calling fo cigars. "De baby's okay, den?" he asked. "An' Mercy?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Both fine. Ya'll will get t' see fo' yo'selves in a bit."  
  
Seeing that she was exhausted, Remy took her by the elbow and led her back to sit down in one of the chairs. "What's he look like?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Bet he's got Henri's nose, don' he?" Emil laughed.  
  
"Fo' de kid's sake, I hope not," Theo snickered.  
  
"He's beautiful," Rogue smiled. "Little wisps of dark blond hair, soft blue eyes... tiny little fingers and toes..." A wistful look crossed her face, and Remy resisted the urge to chuckle at her starry-eyed appearance. "He's perfect."  
  
"O' course he is," Jean-Luc boasted. "He's my grandson, after all."  
  
"Let's hope he don' get de family ego, den," Mattie said wryly. "What's de babe's name?"  
  
"Jacques," Rogue answered, and Remy didn't miss the flicker of pride that danced through his father's eyes at the announcement that Henri had named his son after Jean-Luc's own father. "Jacques Nicolas LeBeau."  
  
"Bet Mercy's _pere_ would have liked dat," Bella said softly. "Her son's middle name taken from his first."  
  
"That's what she thought," Rogue said, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.  
  
The others turned back to their own conversations, but Remy's attention stayed focused on Rogue. Reaching out a hand, he brushed a stray strand of white hair away from her face, his fingertips caressing her cheekbone. "Y' look tired," he commented.  
  
"Ah am," she replied with a groan. "It's been a long day."  
  
"I bet," Remy agreed, fingering a lock of her hair. "Jus' rest fo' a bit, _hahn_? I'll wake y' when dey say we can see de baby."  
  
"Mmm," Rogue murmured.  
  
As it turned out, he didn't have to wake her up, because as soon as the nurse informed them that they could come in to see the mother and baby, Rogue was the first one on her feet. Remy followed the others, snagging his wife's hand in his as they walked, earning a smile in return.  
  
Inside the delivery room, Mercy was sitting in bed, propped up with some pillows behind her, cradling a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Henri was standing beside her, leaning over to smile at the squirming baby in her arms.  
  
"Come on in," Henri called with a grin. "Meet de newest addition t' de family."  
  
"He's so tiny..." Emil breathed.  
  
"Babies usually are, chil'," Mattie responded with a light chuckle. "Y' did good, Mercy," she said with a smile. "Y' did real good. Made us all proud t'day."  
  
"T'anks," Mercy rasped, childbirth having left her exhausted.   
  
Henri lifted Jacques from her arms and held his son out to Jean-Luc. "Care t' meet yo' grandson, Papa?"  
  
"Like y' need t' ask," Jean-Luc replied, accepting the baby and carefully easing him into his arms. "Hi dere, li'l one. M' yo' _grandpere_."  
  
Remy smiled at Mercy, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "He's beautiful, chere. Lucky t'ing, he got his looks from y' an' not _mon frere_, _non_?"  
  
Rogue swatted him playfully, careful as always to keep her strength reigned in. "Hush up, swamp rat. Henri's handsome an' ya know it. He gets it from yo' father."  
  
"_Merci_," Jean-Luc smiled in her direction, moving closer to lower Jacques into her arms as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Knew dere was a reason dat I decided t' keep y' around."  
  
"An' here Ah thought ya kept me around because o' mah cookin' skills," Rogue replied with a grin. She rocked her arms a little, smiling down at her nephew. " Well now, sugah, aren't ya jus' the cutest li'l thing?"  
  
Moving up behind her, Remy peered down over her shoulder at the baby, whose head was covered with a downy blond tuft of hair, and a pair of sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him groggily.   
  
_Henri an' Mercy created dis tiny li'l person, _Remy thought in wonder.   
  
"He's beautiful, ain't he?" Rogue asked.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy agreed softly.   
  
"Wanna hold him?" she inquired, turning towards him. Remy nodded, so she gently eased the baby into his arms, keeping her hand under the baby's head for extra support.  
  
"Hey dere, l'il _homme_," Remy said. "I'm yo' Uncle Remy, an' dis is yo' Aunt Marie."  
  
Rogue waggled her fingers over the baby's head, making his eyes widen in delight. "Kind o' makes ya want one o' yo' own, don' it?" she laughed.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy breathed, meeting her gaze. "It does."  
  
"Well, then," she replied with a wicked smirk. "Ah guess we'll jus' have t' work on that, won't we?"  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_Trois cent_- three hundred  
_Que_?- What?  
_d'accord- _okay  
_grandpere_- grandfather


	50. Requiescence

****

**_Chapter Fifty-One:  
_**_  
  
God, it's been a long day...  
  
_Sighing, Rogue closed her eyes and sunk lower into the lavender scented bubbles cascading over her, and rested her head back against the soft bath pillow that was affixed to the back of the bathtub, letting herself relax.  
  
It had been a fairly busy day, which wasn't unusual for life in New Orleans, much less in the Thieves Guild, but it had left her exhausted. She had woken up early to brave the crowded mall with Tessa in order to find some last minute presents for Jacques, who was turning two tomorrow. It was hard to believe that it had been two years since Henri and Mercy's son had been born, but her nephew was already walking and talking, proving to be as adorable as Henri was in his youth, and just as mischievous, as well.  
  
After they'd gotten the toys on Mercy's list, the two women had done some errands of their own, which included stopping by the market to pick up fresh bread and jam for Tante Mattie, as well as going to see Genard Alouette on Jean-Luc's behalf.  
  
Genard Alouette was a member of the Thieves Guild, and his job was to sell the loot brought in from various jobs the thieves pulled. His official title was "Harvest Disseminator", but Rogue preferred to call him a pawn dealer, and it amused her to see the man get miffed whenever she called him that. Today they had just been sent to him to collect the money made off of a rather large ruby that had been placed in his possession for selling less than a week ago. Already he'd found a buyer and completed the deal, and Rogue had to admit she was impressed.  
  
By the time they'd gotten home, arms heavy with shopping bags, Remy and the boys had already left for their latest heist. Since they wouldn't be back until much later in the evening, Rogue had hurriedly put away the shopping bags, hiding the presents on the top shelf of her closet where Jacques couldn't find them, and then come back down to the kitchen to give Tante Mattie a hand with dinner since the older woman was trying to cook the evening meal and bake a birthday cake for Jacques at the same time.  
  
_Sometimes Mattie kind o' reminds me o' Ororo, _Rogue thought, a sad smile flickering across her lips. She remembered Ororo rushing around the house trying to make birthdays special for the kids at the Institute, and, even though Rogue had never wanted her birthday to be a big deal, knowing that Ororo had gone through so much trouble to make it special had always meant a lot to her.  
  
She only wished she'd gotten the chance to tell Storm that.  
  
As painful as loosing the X-men had been, it taught her to never take the people she loved for granted, and it made her all the more appreciative of the family she had in New Orleans. At dinner it had just been her, Mercy, Jean-Luc, Mattie and little Jacques, since Remy, Henri and Emil's chairs were empty, but the dining room had been filled with laughter and smiles anyway. While the adults had talked about all sorts of things, Jacques had taken to kicking Rogue's foot playfully under the table, a habit he'd no doubt picked up from Remy and Emil. Rogue hadn't minded, though, and had tapped his foot back a few times, earning a delighted giggle from her nephew.  
  
_He's such a precious li'l thing, _Rogue thought with a smile. _Those big blue eyes, that charming li'l grin... he's gonna be a heartbreaker jus' like his daddy when he grows up.  
  
_After dinner Mercy had given Mattie a hand with the dishes, so Rogue and Jean-Luc entertained Jacques, whose laughter had echoed through the house, making both his aunt and grandfather smile. Remy had told her once that Jacques looked like a very young Etienne, and, having since pictures of Theo's fallen brother, Rogue was inclined to agree. She knew the pain of Etienne's death still haunted Remy, in the place inside of her that was Remy it haunted her, too, as so many tragedies experienced by others that she had touched did.  
  
She had Scott's memories of the plane crash that killed his parents, Mystique's memories of being harassed and tormented because of her appearance, Lance's memories of abuse in the foster care program, Wanda's memories of spending years locked away in an asylum. All of them were disturbing memories, ones that she kept locked away in the very farthest corners of her mind, but the most horrifying memory that she possessed was one of Magneto's.   
  
The first time that she had absorbed him, she'd had nightmares for a week about concentration camps and gas chambers, waking up in a cold sweat and screaming uncontrollably. Kitty had ended up sleeping in Jean's room for a few nights, just so that she could actually get some sleep.  
  
Maybe that was part of the reason that Rogue had never been able to look at Magneto in the same light after that first encounter. Until then he'd just been the enemy, but after seeing his own personal demons, after having them become her own, she couldn't find it in her heart to hate him. If anything, she understood him better because of it.  
  
_Yo' afraid, Magnus, _she thought grimly. _Yo' afraid that it's all gonna happen again, t' mutants this time.  
  
_The thing was, in the deepest part of her heart, where she kept fears that she didn't even voice to herself, Rogue was scared that he might be right. It had been several years since the world learned of the existence of mutants, and every day it seemed as if the situation got worse.   
  
Henry Gyrich, one of the members of the National Security Council, was pushing for mutant registration laws to be passed, and had approved the activities of Boliver Trask and his anti-mutant army. Not only that, but he had been the one to introduce Trask to William Stryker, a man just as determined, if not more so, to wipe out the mutant race as Trask himself.  
  
Needless to say, Project: Wideawake was becoming a serious threat.  
  
_An' with tension as high as it is, _she thought darkly._ It's only a matter o' time b'fore somethin' snaps an' it all comes apart.  
_  
This was a subject that had been coming up more and more in the LeBeau household as of late, and though no one said it, Rogue knew that everyone was worried. Not that she could blame them, she was concerned, too. The majority of the world was fearful of mutants, and that fear was quickly growing into hatred.   
  
And Magneto certainly wasn't helping matters.  
  
If she didn't know him, not the mutant terrorist but the man beneath the helmet, she would have been amazed that he continued to evade capture, but as it was she couldn't say that she was surprised, nor was she disappointed. She might not agree with his methods or his ideals, but she had seen into the heart of Erik Lensherr and she rather liked what she saw.  
  
Of course, she still thought he was wrong, and every time there was a piece on the news about some sabotage attack that he was suspected of, or the rallying number of mutants sympathetic with his cause, it broke her heart to see that he was proving Trask and the others right.  
  
The militaries of just about every country in the world now had a warrant out for his arrest, and the U.N. had labeled him an official enemy of world peace, but they had yet to catch him. They hadn't even come close.  
  
If the X-men had still existed, they might have gone after them, but they were gone, and as it was Rogue didn't see the point in pursuing him, especially when he was always in and out of his missions so quickly that by the time anyone knew what was happening he and the Acolytes were already gone.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Rogue was about to sink all the way under the water, submerging her head, when she heard the sound of the front door of the suite opening. Pushing aside all of the stressful worries plaguing her mind, she stood and stepped out onto the mat on the floor, reaching for her bathrobe and slipping it, tying the string around her waist before leaving the bathroom.  
  
Remy was just dropping down onto the couch when she entered the living room, and he offered her a tired smile when he spotted her. "Hey dere, _chere_," he called as she drew closer. "Y' have a good day?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied, giving him a quick kiss as she set down beside him. "Ah did. How about ya? Things go okay t'night?"  
  
"_Oui_," Remy nodded with a yawn. "Everyt'ing's fine."  
  
"Good," Rogue said, scooting closer so that she could rub his shoulders. "Ah'm glad t' hear it. Tessa an' Ah got the last o' Jacques' presents t'day. Did ya remember t' wrap our gift t' him?"  
  
"_Non_," Remy mumbled, his eyes closed as he moaned softly under her ministrations. "Fo'got t' do it. Don' worry, de kid don' like wrappin' paper anyway..."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, but chose not to argue with him. He was obviously exhausted, and he did have a point. Jacques would just shred the paper to pieces once they gave him the present, so why bother?  
  
"Anyt'ing interestin' happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Not much," Rogue replied, kneading his shoulders with her small fists. "Mattie baked a cake, Bella called t' say that she an' Theo will be by in the mornin' in time t' celebrate wit' the family."  
  
"Dat's nice," Remy murmured sleepily.  
  
"Jacques said his first curse word," Rogue announced.  
  
This caused Remy to open his eyes. "Really?" Rogue nodded. "What he say?"  
  
"He said damn," Rogue informed him with a smirk. "In French."  
  
Remy's face paled. "Mercy's gon' kill me."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agree with a laugh. "Ah reckon she is."  
  
"Yo' jus' gon' have t' protect me den, chere," Remy yawned again, draping his arm around her and pulling her close to snuggle against him.   
  
"How much ya gonna pay me?" Rogue teased.  
  
"_Drôle_, _chere_," Remy murmured, his eyes closing as he began to drift off to sleep. "_Drôle_."  
  
Rogue smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, picking up the remote control for the television. She was about to turn it on when suddenly Remy's eyes opened, and he gave her an appraising glance, his red-on-black eyes narrowed intently.  
  
"What are y' wearin' under dere?" he asked, eyeing her robe.  
  
Rogue grinned wickedly, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"_Merde_," Remy breathed, forgetting all about the sleep he'd wanted only moments before.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Drôle_- funny  
_Merde_- shit


	51. Presents

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Two:  
_**  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the open balcony doors, the white curtains rustling gently in the soft morning breeze, and the melodic song of birds chirping filtered into the room from the bustling world outside.  
  
Remy LeBeau yawned, his eyes fluttering open, and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand to find that he had slept later than he'd intended to.   
  
_Guess dat means no foolin' around dis mornin', _he thought groggily, and then grinned at the double meaning of those words, recalling the passion of the night before. With a sly smirk he rolled over in bed, intending to give his wife a kiss, only to find that she was gone.  
  
Groaning, he rolled his eyes at the white ceiling of their bedroom.   
  
"Lookin' fo' me, swamp rat?"  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, Remy raised an eyebrow at Rogue as she floated in through the balcony doors, her long hair tousled from the wind. "Why can' y' go runnin' like normal mutants?" he asked dryly as her bare feet touched down on the wood floor.  
  
"Ya ever met a mutant who was normal before, sugah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow of her own.  
  
"_Non_," Remy admitted with a chuckle. "Guess not."  
  
"Didn' think so," Rogue said with a grin. "Besides, flyin's more fun." She made her way over to the bed and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. She started to pull away, but his arms snaked up and got her by the waist, pulling her down beside him. "Remy," she scolded, swatting him lightly. "Quit it, we've got to get cleaned up for-"  
  
He silenced her by drawing her into a long, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "De last t'ing on my mind is gettin' cleaned up, _chere_."  
  
"Tough luck, Cajun," she snorted, rising from the bed, despite his efforts to keep her there. "It's Jacques' birthday, don' fo'get."  
  
"Didn' fo'get dat," Remy assured her with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, well, did ya fo'get that we're havin' breakfast wit' yo' family in half an hour?" she retorted, heading for the bathroom. "And the last time we were late fo' breakfast, Emil set off the fire alarm hopin' t' trick ya in t' runnin' outside naked."  
  
"Jus' 'cause I fell fo' dat once, when I was fifteen..." Remy muttered, which only made her laugh.   
  
"Ah'm gonna hop in the shower real quick," Rogue told him, opening the door to their bathroom. "Ah'll be quick so there's enough hot water fo' ya when Ah'm done."  
  
"We could always share, p'tite," Remy offered with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Sugah," Rogue said, with a smirk of her own. "If we do that, there's no way we'll make it t' breakfast at all."  
  
"M' willin' t' take dat risk," Remy shrugged.  
  
"O' course ya are," Rogue rolled her eyes, stepping into the other room. "Be out in a jiffy."  
  
She disappeared behind the door, and Remy sighed, sinking lower into the white sheets of their bed that covered him from the waist down. Even though she'd turned him down for a shower for two, he couldn't help feeling rather smug.   
  
_Dis is de life, _he thought with a grin. _A lovin' family, a beautiful wife... an' all de riches dat I can steal.  
  
_If someone had told him a few years ago, even during their time together on Magneto's island, that this was what the future held in store for them, Remy would have been skeptical. As much as he had liked Rogue, he would never have thought an X-man would accept his thievery, much less end up joining the Thieves Guild herself, even if it was as a reserve member instead of an active thief.  
  
He hadn't expected an X-man to ever fit into his world as easily as Rogue had either, but she had proved him wrong. It was almost frightening how smoothly she made the transition, and the warm welcome she had gotten from his family had made it easier on them both.  
  
Now, four years after they had first met, Remy found he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.  
  
Grabbing the remote, he turned on the television to MTV and watched some music videos for a while until the door to the bathroom opened again and Rogue stepped out wearing a pair of black dress pants and a hunter green sweater with the sleeves rolled up. Her wet hair was wrapped up in a towel atop her head and she was barefoot, her face flushed from the hot shower, but she had never looked so beautiful.  
  
"Y' save me dat hot water dat y' promised me, _chere_?" Remy asked as he slid out of bed, the floor cool under his feet.  
  
"Ah think so," she replied, biting her lip as she pulled off the towel and began to dry her hair with it. "Ya need t' be quick, though, Ah saw Theo's car pullin' up when Ah looked out the window jus' now."  
  
"Sure t'ing," Remy promised, heading for the bathroom, pausing to press a kiss to her temple as he strode past. "Don' go nowhere wit'out me."  
  
"Never could, sugah."  
  
Five minutes later, Remy was showered and dried off, and emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Y' seen my khaki pants,_ chere_? De ones dat Mattie gave me fo' Christmas?"  
  
"In the closet, far right side," her voice called from the closet, and he could see her sitting on the floor lacing up her brown boots. "Ah put 'em between yo' dress pants an' that blue sweatshirt."  
  
"T'anks," Remy called back, grabbing the pants out of the closet and choosing a black sweater to go with it. He got dressed quickly, and by the time he was finished Rogue was sitting on the bed, clasping a necklace around her neck, ready to go. "Y' look nice," he told her as he sat down beside her and slipped on his own shoes.  
  
"Ya say that every mornin', swamp rat," she observed with a smirk.  
  
"Can I help it if it's true every mornin'?"  
  
She laughed and stood, giving him a hand up before moving across the room to pick up a neatly wrapped present from the top of the dresser. "Ya got yo' gift?"  
_  
_"_Oui_," Remy nodded, and lifted up the giant teddy bear for her to see. When he had first shown it to her, she'd started to giggle about how the bear was twice as big as their nephew, but Remy had only told her to wait and see, the kid would love it.   
  
After all, what kid didn't need a three foot tall stuffed teddy bear?  
  
Together they left their suite and took the back staircase down into the kitchen, where _Tante_ Mattie was fixing platters of sausage and bacon. Remy tried to sneak a piece of bacon, but Mattie rapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon without looking up from what she was doing.   
  
"Marie, chil'," she called. "Dere's a big plate o' pancakes on de table. Would y' take it on in de dinin' room fo' me,_ si'l vous plaît_?"  
  
"Sure," Rogue replied, handing the present in her hands to Remy before picking up the tray. "Smells great, by the way, _Tante_ Mattie."  
  
"_Merci_, chil'," Mattie said with a chuckle.  
  
Remy followed Rogue into the other room where the rest of the family was already seated. "Look who decided t' join us," Emil said dryly. "De lovebirds got out o' bed jus' t' have breakfast wit' us."  
  
"Fo' yo' information, Lapin," Mercy scolded, clearing a spot on the table for Rogue to set down the tray. "Rogue was up early dis mornin'. Saw her off on her mornin' flight when I came down t' make coffee."  
  
"Y' got somet'ing on yo' face, Emil," Remy said with a smirk, reaching over to tug on the patch of red hair on his cousin's chin. "Oh, t'ought dat was some fuzz or somet'ing. Sorry 'bout dat."  
  
"Remy," Rogue swatted his arm lightly. "Play nice. Ah happen t' like his goatee. It makes him look roguishly handsome."  
  
"T'ank y', Marie," Emil said with a grin. "Nice t' know dat somebody in dis family has taste."  
  
"Oh, don' know 'bout dat," Henri snickered. "After all, she did marry Remy."  
  
"Hush up, LeBeau," Bella chided wryly, giving Rogue a smile in greeting as Rogue took the empty seat next to her. "Yo' settin' a bad example fo' yo' son."  
  
"Speakin' o' which," Remy spoke up, glancing around. "Where's my favorite nephew?"  
  
"He's yo' only nephew," Theo reminded him with a snort.  
  
"All de more reason t' spoil him, _non_?" Remy replied with a shrug. He was about to say something else when he felt tiyn arms encircle his legs. Looking down, he found a blond haired little boy grinning up at him, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Dere he is, an' look how happy he is t' see me!"  
  
"_Oncle_ Remy, where presents?" Jacques asked eagerly, and the others laughed, including Remy.  
  
"Look over dere, kid," Remy said, pointing to the chair where he had deposited the giant teddy bear. Jacques turned to look and his eyes lit up as he let out a squeal, racing towards it.  
  
"Jacques," Henri said evenly, and the little boy stopped guiltily. "What are y' fo'gettin'?"  
  
Jacques bit his lip for a moment, obviously thinking, and then he ran over to Rogue and hugged her around the knees. "T'ank y', _Tante_ Marie."  
  
Rogue smiled, leaning down to hug him back. "Yo' welcome, sugah. There's more presents fo' y' t' open later, okay? After we eat."  
  
"More present?" Jacques echoed, wideyed.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded. "More presents."  
  
Excited, Jacques hurried back to his new teddy bear and picked it up, nearly toppling over under its weight, then plopped down on the ground with it, content.  
  
Rogue chuckled, shaking her head. "Reminds me o' li'l Jamie at Christmas time..." she murmured, and for a moment a sad look crossed her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a sincere smile as she turned to Mercy, placing a kiss on her sister-in-law's cheek. "That boy's the most precious thing in the world."  
  
"Y' say dat now," Mercy retorted. "Wait until y' babysit him again. He's goin' t'rough dat terrible two stage already."  
  
Mattie came in a few moments later with the last of the food, and made sure that everyone got enough on their plates before sitting down at the table, her chair being on the opposite end of Jean-Luc's. The head of the LeBeau household and the patriarch of the Thieves Guild said grace, and then they called Jacques back to the table, and breakfast began.  
  
Some nights Remy and Rogue had dinner up in their suite alone, but most meals were spent as a family downstairs, and one of the things Remy liked most about family meals was the noise. There were always people talking, people laughing, people smiling, and it made him feel at peace to be surrounded by so many people who he loved, especially when Rogue was sitting across from him, so he occasionally rub his foot against her leg, smirking at how easily it distracted her.  
  
She'd glare at him for it, but he couldn't resist. Sometimes he just needed to touch her to reassure himself that she was real, that this wasn't all just a dream and that he wasn't going to wake up to find himself sharing a room with St. John in one of Magneto's hidden bases. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but sometimes he felt like it was all too good to be true, that there was no way he deserved this life, deserved this woman.  
  
But she obviously thought that he did, or she wouldn't have married him, and he wouldn't trade the past few years with her for anything.  
  
As if she knew he was thinking about her, she glanced over at him with a smile before turning back to her conversation with Bella, and he was struck by how beautiful she was. They were still young, he was only twenty-two and Rogue was a year younger, but hers was the kind of beauty that he knew would never fade, no matter how many years past.  
  
"Somethin' on yo' mind, _petite frere_?" Henri asked as he passed Emil the sausage tray.   
  
"Jus' thinkin' how lucky I am," Remy replied with a grin.  
  
"An' don' y' fo'get it," Henri clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Like we'd let him," Mercy added with a grin of her own.  
  
"Ah dunno," Rogue said, leaning across the table to squeeze Remy's hand in her own. "Sometimes Ah think Ah'm the lucky one."  
  
Their gazes locked and Remy's heart swelled with love for her. She could have had anyone she wanted, she was so beautiful, and once Magneto had given her the ability to touch... yet she had chosen him. Of all people, a lowly thief with a shady past.  
  
"_Je t'aime_, Marie," he whispered huskily.  
  
She smiled, that bright, dizzing smile that always made his heart flutter when it was directed at him. "Ah love ya, too, swamp rat."  
  
"Well," Emil said sarcastically. "I'd tell dem t' get a room, but dey'd probably take dat literally an' run back up t' de bedroom."


	52. Familiar

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Three:_**  
  
  
"What can I get fo' y' ladies?"  
  
Mercy smiled up at the waiter as she dropped her shopping bags down on the pavement beside her chair. "I'll have a strawberry margarita, _si'l vous plaît_."  
  
"Very good, _mademoiselle_," the waiter nodded, jotting her order down on his notepad before looking to the other three women for their requests.  
  
"I will have a glass of white zinfandel," Tessa said, not even bothering to glance at her menu as she handed it back to him.  
  
"Ah'll take a Pepsi, please," Rogue said, flashing him a half-smile as he took her menu.  
  
The waiter turned to Bella, who sighed heavily. "Jus' a water fo' me, _merci_," she said, and as soon as he left their table she groaned, leaning back in her chair. "Y' know, dis whole no alcohol, no caffeine t'ing is jus' no fun."  
  
"Now y' know how I felt when I was_ enceinte_ wit' Jacques," Mercy chuckled, patting her on the shoulder. "Don' worry, y' only got a few months left."  
  
"A few?" Bella snorted in disgust. "I don' know if I can take anot'er five months o' dis torture."  
  
Rogue smiled to herself, amused and sympathetic at the same time. Bella was excited about being a mother, there was no denying that, but the morning sickness and the nausea that came with being four months pregnant was quickly dampening her mood. It had been only yesterday that the doctor told her and Theo that they were having a baby boy, so today the girls had decided to go shopping for baby things, all in a soft blue.  
  
_Theo's gonna have a heart attack, _Rogue thought with a silent laugh. _We bought more t'day then we did when we when Mercy was pregnant wit' Jacques.  
  
_"Actually," Tessa said evenly, not bothering to look up from the magazine article she was reading in TIME. "We spent fifty-seven cents less today than the shopping spree in which we purchased the things for Jacques."  
  
The other three women rolled their eyes, used to Tessa's "computer mind" as Remy liked to call it. It was amusing, sometimes, to watch her speak with Emil, because Remy's cousin was so vivacious and energetic, while Tessa was serious and practical. Emil enjoyed frustrating the mutant thief so much that Rogue was half expecting Tessa to throw him off of the rooftops one of these days.  
  
"I might at that," Tessa replied, glancing up for a moment, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk, before her eyes turned back to her reading.  
  
The waiter returned with their drinks just then, and after he'd left to attend to other tables, Bella leaned forward to place her hand over Rogue's. "Marie, _chere_, y' do realize dat yo' next t' have a baby, _non_?"  
  
"Don' remind me," Rogue groaned, brushing a loose strand of her white locks away from her face. "Jean-Luc's been droppin' hints every chance he gets. Keeps goin' on about how the two o' ya'll have started families o' yo' own, an' how he wishes Remy an' Ah would do the same."  
  
"I t'ought y' wanted kids?" Bella asked, sipping her water through a straw.  
  
"We do," Rogue confirmed with a nod. "It's jus' we're not sure this is the ideal time fo' it."  
  
Mercy wrinkled her nose. "What do y' mean?"  
  
"I believe Marie is referring to the mutant dilemma which we face currently," Tessa offered, turning the page of her magazine, still not bothering to look up. "For any child of her and Remy's will most certainly be a mutant."  
  
"Exactly," Rogue sighed, shaking her head. "Ah mean, Ah'm a second generation mutant as it is, maybe even third or fourth generation, fo' all Ah know. Ah guess we're jus' worried 'bout how everythin's gonna go down, that's all."  
  
"But y' haven't given up on de idea, right?" Bella inquired.  
  
"Right," Rogue nodded. "We're not tryin' fo' kids right now, but whatever happens, happens, ya know? We're still young, there's plenty o' time fo' us t' start a family. Besides, a few years ago Ah never thought Ah'd be able t' touch anyone, much less have children."  
  
"But now you can," Tessa reminded her, her gaze lifting to meet Rogue's own. "Magneto's bracelet allows you complete control over your absorbency powers, and you've made considerable progress on your own with learning to delay the imprinting. One day you might not even need the bracelet anymore, you should be able to hold back your powers on your own."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said with a small sigh, knowing that day was still a long ways away. Tessa was right, though, she had improved her control, by a good ten seconds so far. When Tessa had first suggested the idea to her not long after her wedding, Rogue had been skeptical, not wanting to risk hurting her friend and not seeing the point of it when the bracelet she'd received from Magneto worked perfectly.  
  
Tessa, however, had pointed out that it would be nice if she didn't have to wear it for the rest of her life, and so Rogue had agreed to work with the telepath twice a week for a few hours, in intense conditioning with her powers. Carol helped from time to time, too, when Rogue opened her link to the other girl. It was easier for Carol, who had an outside perspective, to see the inner workings of her powers. In theory her powers were psionically based, which meant that her mind was most likely the key to controlling them.  
  
_It would be nice t' be able t' control mah powers on mah own some day,_ Rogue thought, running her fingers across the smooth metal of her bracelet. _Until then, at least Magnus has good taste in jewelry.  
  
_This earned a snort from Tessa, who didn't think Magneto had good taste in anything.  
  
"Y' know what's nice?" Bella said, running a hand through her golden hair. "Here it is de middle o' November, an' de weather's still nice."  
  
"Here, at least," Rogue said dryly. "Up north it's snowin' an' cold out."  
  
"Don' know how y' stood it, Marie," Mercy said with a small shudder. "Don' t'ink dat I could live up dere, not even fo' a few days. I'd freeze t' death b'fore de end o' de week."  
  
Rogue smiled, imaging she was right. It had taken Rogue some time to adjust to the colder climate of New York after her move from Caldecott, and at first she had dreaded going outdoors, but it didn't take long for her to grow comfortable with the cooler weather. Summers and springs in Bayville had been fairly warm, and winter, while cold, had always brought snow, something that she'd never seen much of before that. Her first snowfall in Bayville had occurred during her time with the Brotherhood, and she'd been so fascinated by it that she ended up dragging the entire household outside for a snowball fight.   
  
Of course, snowball fights were a lot more challenging when a certain quick-footed mutant could peg everyone else in under a second.  
  
"Anyone with common sense would simply wear layers," Tessa commented as she sipped her drink.   
  
"So I guess that rules y' out, _hahn_, Mercy?" Bella teased.   
  
Mercy rolled her eyes, thankfully refraining from sticking out her tongue, though Rogue had a feeling she was tempted to. There was something disturbingly funny about seeing a grown woman, a member of the Thieves Guild no less, sticking out her tongue at her friends.  
  
"Jacques would like snow," Rogue said, steering them away from whatever bantering was about to begin. "He could build snowmen, go sleddin', learn t' ice skate... snow is like heaven fo' li'l kids."  
  
"Maybe one day we'll have t' take him up dere," Mercy mused thoughtfully. "Fo' Christmas vacation one year when he's a bit older."  
  
"Ah think that's a great idea, sugah," Rogue smiled.  
  
"Maybe ya'll should wait 'till after Etienne's born an' grown a bit, so dat de two o' dem can play in de snow t'gether," Bella suggested, placing a hand over her swollen belly.  
  
Mercy nodded, talking excitedly about the new baby on the way, and Rogue smiled sadly to herself, her heart grieving for a boy she never knew, but hopeful for his nephew and namesake. Etienne's death had deeply affected both Theo and Remy, so it hadn't come as much of a surprise when Bella and Theo announced they were going to name their son after him.  
  
Personally, Rogue thought it was a wonderful idea, and a good way to honor Etienne's memory.   
  
Mercy and Bella were laughing, looking through the baby things they'd purchased, and Rogue had to stifle a laugh when Bella pulled out the fuzzy pink sleeper, which they'd bought as a joke to scare Theo.  
  
She was about to comment when her glass suddenly began to tremble slightly, the soda inside of it rippling. Frowning, she lowered her head, peering at the quaking liquid. "Tess..." she said softly.  
  
Tessa didn't get a chance to reply, though, as the ground began to shudder a little, as if some great force was applying pressure to it. Mercy and Bella instantly fell silent, as did the other patrons at the outdoor cafe, sitting very still and very alarmed. Rogue, however, rose to her feet, glancing around, her eyes scanning the horizon for the cause of the disturbance.  
  
"I'm picking up a strange energy force just behind those buildings," Tessa informed her, moving to stand beside her.  
  
In the distance, they could hear people screaming, and the distinct sound of the streets being trashed. "Time t' check it out," Rogue said quietly, starting forward.  
  
"Marie, what are-" Mercy called.  
  
"Be right back, sugah," Rogue cut her off with a reassuring smile. "Ah'm jus' gonna take a peek an' see what's up. Ya'll stay here, okay?"  
  
"I am coming with you," Tessa said bluntly, her tone not leaving any room for argument.  
  
Rogue nodded, and the two of them hurried off towards the sounds of the disaster taking place ahead. As they drew closer, Rogue's heart started to pound. Could it be Sentinels? She hoped not, but just in case she was purposely not flying. Maybe if she wasn't using her powers, they couldn't detect her.  
  
As soon as they rounded the corner, though, Rogue found that the Sentinels were not the cause of the disturbance, and she almost wished they had been.  
  
Instead, there was only a crowd of people scampering to get out of the way, running in any direction except the one behind them, just trying to avoid being trampled. Rogue couldn't say she blamed them, if she'd been in their shoes she might have run, too.  
  
But she wasn't in their shoes, she was a mutant, and a pretty darn powerful one at that. She didn't run from danger, anymore than she did from a fight.  
  
And this was one fight she had no qualms about starting.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" Tessa asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded grimly. "Ah do. He's an old enemy o' mine, back from mah days as an X-man."  
  
"I see," Tessa responded. "I suppose we should stop him before he does any more damage."  
  
Eyeing the broken tables, the shattered glass, the crunched cars lining the street, Rogue was inclined to agree.  
  
There, pounding one foot in front of the other, taking angry strides down the street, was none other than Juggernaut himself.   
  
**  
  
Translations:**  
  
_enceinte_- pregnant


	53. Opposition

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Three:_**  
  
  
There was a reason that Cain Marko had earned the name of the Unstoppable Juggernaut.  
  
Once he got moving, there wasn't a force on Earth that could stop him. If she wanted to knock him off his feet, Rogue knew she was going to have to get him while he was standing still. Even with her super strength, ramming into him while he was moving wouldn't do much good. Over the years she'd gotten to know the limits of her new powers pretty well, though she'd yet to come up against an opponent like the Juggernaut. She'd taken down Sentinels before, though, so she knew she could go toe-to-toe with Cain, but she was going to need some help if she wanted to take him down.  
  
She'd faced off against Cain Marko once before, back during her days with the X-men, while she and her teammates were on a survival training weekend alongside the Brotherhood. It hadn't been a very fun experience for anyone, the two rival teams had bickered endlessly, but it'd been especially hard on Rogue. Her defection from the Brotherhood to the X-men had only taken place a few weeks prior, and the nasty looks her former teammates kept throwing her way cut deeper than she had let on.  
  
Not that she could really blame them. She'd been the one to leave, after all, and even though she'd tried to explain, her switch of allegiance had been a harsh blow, and she knew it. In time the boys seemed to get over it, at least Lance did. But then again, she'd always had a unique relationship with Lance Alvers. Both loners by nature, they'd connected the very first night Rogue arrived at the Boarding House, and even after she joined the X-men Rogue had always gotten the sense that if she was in trouble, Lance would do what he could to help her out.  
  
It didn't hurt that she'd been one of the few people to support his relationship with Kitty.  
  
Xavier had sent them on the survival training weekend in the hopes that they would get a chance to hone their skills. They had, of course, but not the skills he'd intended. Mystique freed the Professor's half-brother from his imprisonment, hoping to form an alliance with him, but Cain had other ideas, and the next thing Rogue and the X-men knew they were teaming up with the Brotherhood to save their leaders and take down the Juggernaut.  
  
It hadn't been easy, even with all ten of them working together. The Juggernaut could pretty much withstand anything they could throw at him. His only real weakness was that he was vulnerable to psychic attacks, which he rectified with the helmet he wore to keep telepaths, like his brother, from poking around inside his head.  
  
As long as that helmet was on, Rogue knew they were going to have their hands full.  
  
"Tess," she said without tearing her gaze from the Juggernaut's rampage. "Do me a favor an' tell Mercy an' Bella t' get out o' here, will ya? Ask 'em t' get Remy an' Lucas."  
  
_The more firepower we have t' throw at him, the better, _she thought to herself, and if Tessa picked up on it she didn't comment.  
  
After a moment of silence, she felt Tessa's hand on her shoulder. "Mercy is headed for the estate now. Bella remains, wishing to help."  
  
Rogue snorted in exasperation. "Tell her not a chance in hell," she replied sternly. "This is a mutant thing. Assassin or not, she'd be a liability against the Juggernaut. An' in her condition she ain't fit t' be fightin' wit' anyone! If she really wants to help, she can start gettin' all these people outta the way so no one gets hurt."  
  
There was another pause, and then Tessa announced, "She is complying with your request, and calling her brother to inquire about aide from the Assassins Guild in forming a perimeter around the area to keep civilians from accidentally wandering into the midst of the engagement."  
  
"Good idea," Rogue agreed with a nod. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Bella had been trained all her life to be a strategist, but when the situation called for it she knew how to manipulate a situation to its limit.  
  
"You identified the target as the Juggernaut?" Tessa asked distractedly, in that clipped, serious tone that Rogue had come to associate with meaning the telepath was using her internal computer to analyze data. "Cain Marko, half-brother to Charles Xavier, whose latent mutant powers were activated by mysticism during his study abroad his senior year of college?"  
  
Rogue blinked, startled. "Ya never cease t' surprise me, Tess," she drawled. "Yeah, that's our boy alright. A real mean sucker, too. Shame he didn't inherit the Prof's temperament."  
  
"Agreed," Tessa responded. "According to my assessment, I would suggest our course of action be that we immobilize him as quickly as possible, then you can redirect his aggression from the city onto yourself until Remy and Lucas arrive to support your attack. When an opening arrives, one of us must get his helmet off, and then I can subdue him easily enough with a psionic bolt."  
  
"Sounds like a plan t' me," Rogue said, rolling up her sleeves. "Ready fo' some action?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how to get him to come to a halt?" Tessa inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah'll think o' somethin'," Rogue assured her, starting towards the Juggernaut, who was fast approaching. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tessa move to the sidewalk, waiting in the wings until it was her time to join the fight.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rogue took up position in the middle of the street, so that she was directly in the Juggernaut's path. His back was to the sun, casting a gigantic shadow in front of him, one that swallowed up Rogue well before Cain's eyes focused on her.  
  
When they did, though, she had the pleasure of seeing his face scrunch up in confusion, as if he was trying to remember where he knew her from, but couldn't quite do it. She wasn't all that surprised, it had been a long time, and she'd done a lot of growing in the past four years.  
  
"What?" she drawled, placing her hands on her hips. "Don' Ah even get a hello, Juggy?"  
  
His seven-foot frame towered over her, and his eyes widened in surprise and recognition. "You," he hissed, his eyes flashing, no doubt remembering the last time they met. "I thought I was rid of all you Xavier brats."  
  
Scowling, Rogue lifted off the air and tucked her head, plowing into his stomach at full force. The element of surprise worked well for her, and she was able to drive Cain to the pavement with enough force that it rattled her teeth, leaving a wide crater in the middle of the road. "Ah'm mah own brat, thank ya very much!"  
  
Juggernaut climbed to his feet, glowering at her with seething rage. "Where did that come from? I don't remember you being able to do that, kid."  
  
"Let's jus' say that Ah grew up, sugah," Rogue retorted, drawing back her arm and swinging at his head. He was ready for her this time, though, and caught her fist in his, taking a swing of his own that she barely blocked six inches from her face.   
  
Cain drew back his fist and struck Rogue with a blow that snapped her head back and shot her a good hundred yards down the block.   
  
Pulling her knees up to her chest, she did a backflip to right herself in the air, then took off towards the Juggernaut yet again, ready to continue the fight.  
  
_What Ah wouldn't give t' have Kurt o' Kitty here, _she sighed to herself. _They could get that helmet right off an' this fight would be over real quick.  
  
_But as it was she was on her own, and she'd have to make the best of it.  
  
"Didn' yo' mother ever teach ya any manners?" Rogue drawled, scowling at Cain as she hovered in front of him, just beyond his reach. "It ain't nice t' hit a lady."  
  
Cain snorted, obviously not impressed.  
  
"Good thing fo' me, then," Rogue smirked, suddenly diving towards him, two fists connecting with his stomach so hard he gasped for air as she slammed him into the pavement. "That Ah ain't much o' a lady."  
  
One thing that Rogue had never really understood about Cain Marko was why he held so much hatred for his half-brother Charles Xavier. Thankfully she'd never had to absorb him, from what the Professor had told her Cain's mind wasn't a place she wanted to visit, but she had to wonder what had happened in their past to make Cain hate Xavier with such a passion, and by association the X-men.  
  
_Probably somethin' stupid, _she muttered to herself. _Like Daddy playin' favoritism t' the Prof instead o' his own kid.   
  
_Juggernaut moved to hit her, but she knocked his arm away, driving a punch to his helmet hard enough to snap his head to the side. She didn't even try to go for the snaps holding his helmet in place, sensing that he was already drawing back his own fist to strike.  
  
A moment later she was somersaulting backwards through the air, the breath knocked out of her courtesy of being clotheslined by Cain. She regained her aerial balance and lifted her head, only to find Juggernaut's fist about to crash into her face.  
  
Ducking under his swing, Rogue darted around behind him, whirling on her toes to slam her shoulder into his back, pitching him forward precariously. "Ya know, this is kind o' fun," she told him as he swung at her, blocking his fist with her arm. "It's been a long time since Ah've had a fight that Ah could really get in t', ya know?"  
  
And it was. Living with the Thieves Guild was far from boring, and there was always the occasional scuffle or fight to take part in, but it had been a really long time since she'd faced an opponent who posed any real challenge.   
  
The last time had been against the Sentinels on Magneto's island.  
  
_Guess Ah shouldn't be complainin', anyhow, _she mused, blocking another of Cain's punches and throwing one of her own that he intercepted. _Anythin' big enough t' pose a challenge would probably affect the peaceful lives we've got goin' on here.  
  
_Of course, most people would consider the world of the Thieves Guild anything but peaceful.  
  
Cain lunged at her, intending to grab her with both arms, but she ducked, then flew into his chest hard with her shoulder, driving upwards so that he stumbled back, clutching his stomach and gasping for air, his chest heaving.  
  
A flash of black caught Rogue's eye and she glanced over her shoulder to see a masked assassin on the rooftop of the bank, hand resting on the sword at his hip, attention riveted to the fight below. She couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling it was probably Julien, keeping an eye on what was going on while the rest of his people locked down the perimeter to keep civilians out.  
  
_Marie! _Tessa's warning filled her mind sharply. _Look out!  
_  
Rogue realized her mistake a moment too late, and when she turned her attention back to the Juggernaut, Cain's fist, two or three times the size of a normal man's, slammed into her chest and she felt the world slide out from under her. She crashed through a hair salon window, glass exploding around her, and landed on the service counter, crushing it beneath her.  
  
_Aww, Jean-Luc's gonna kill me by the end o' this fight, _she muttered to herself, imagining how costly the destruction was bound to be.   
  
Groaning, she pushed to her feet, brushing shards of broken glass off her jeans. "Girl, ya gotta start payin' attention," she muttered to herself, lifting into the air again and heading back outside through the busted window.   
  
Tessa had stepped in during her absence, and was moving around the Juggernaut's feet, keeping Cain busy as he tried to stomp her, but her lithe agility allowed her to duck and roll out of the way, frustrating the towering mutant to no end.  
  
_Comin' up fast, _Rogue called to Tessa, tucking her head and ramming Cain from behind, sending the enormous mutant toppling over to land hard on his stomach, the pavement moaning and then shattered into a crumbling mess beneath his weight.  
  
Though the Juggernaut dwarfed her in size, their strength was pretty evenly matched, and Rogue had been trained by Wolverine to use her opponent's weaknesses against him. In a fight against Sabertooth, that would have been to distract him from every angle and catch him by surprise. In Cain's case, however, Rogue's best bet of doing any serious damage was to keep him off balance as much as possible.  
  
Swooping down low, Rogue reached out, intending to grab Cain under the arms and hoist him up into the air, but the Juggernaut's chiseled arm came up to hook her in the stomach, leaving her winded. Before she could try to retreat, Cain had her locked in a tight hold, his sadistic grin showing through his helmet.   
  
"You're an annoying little pest, you know that?" Cain growled.  
  
"So Ah've been told," Rogue grunted, struggling in his grasp, but with her arms pinned at her sides it was hard to get any real leverage.  
  
Cain's fist connected with her jaw, snapping her head back, and he pummeled her with one hand while the other kept her trapped at his side. Distantly Rogue heard Julien cursing in French, but the assassin clearly understood he couldn't do any good against the Juggernaut and wisely refrained from intervening.  
  
_Marie, _Tessa ordered shortly. _Duck your head.  
  
_Without hesitation, Rogue did just that, and a moment later she heard something hard and solid connect with the back of Cain's head. The Juggernaut staggered a step or two, not loosing his hold on Rogue, but his distraction was enough to give Rogue a chance to work one arm free.  
  
Cocking her elbow, she slammed it into his vulnerable underarm, catching him off-guard. A low groan escaped Cain's lips, and his arm fell away from her, letting her put some distance between them before he came at her again.  
  
He swung at her hard, but this time Rogue feinted left, then simply ducked. The momentum of his punch pulled his balance forward, and Rogue put every ounce of her formidable strength into the uppercut she threw at his helmet-covered jaw.  
  
She felt a surge of pride as he flew back, crashing into the side of the salon he'd thrown her into earlier, and leaving a massive dent in the brick wall.   
  
_Good thing the people in this city are used t' strange things happenin', _she thought._ Hope they've got some good insurance.  
  
_Only seconds after she hit him, Juggernaut was back on his feet and rushing towards her, the ground shaking violently with each step he took. "You're gonna pay for that, missy," he snarled angrily. "Nobody messes with-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Rogue cut in. "_Nobody messes wit' the Juggernaut_. Ah know." She rolled her eyes in contempt. "It's been four years, Cain, ain't ya got anythin' new t' say?"  
  
In his outrage, the Juggernaut swing at her wildly, allowing her to duck aside as he skidded past. As he was turning back to face her, she decided to take a chance and reached for the latches on his helmet.  
  
Cain caught her tiny fist in his and bent her hand back, eliciting a soft yelp, but Rogue wasn't about to be beaten yet, and lashed out with a powerful snap-kick to his helmet just as he hit her in the stomach so hard that her eyes fluttered and she thought she might pass out as she was sent tumbling through the air, end over end.  
  
About ten blocks later she finally managed to get control and turn back.


	54. Threat

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Four:  
_**  
  
"If we come in from dis direction... Emil, lemme see yo' pen fo' a minute."  
  
"_Ici_," Emil said, tossing his pen in Remy's direction without looking up from the blueprints he and Theo were studying.   
  
"T'anks," Remy replied, turning back to the map he had spread out on the table. "Now, see if we split up here an' den move in on de barge from dese four _différent_ angles," he traced the intended path with the pen he'd borrowed, coming to a stop at the location of their target. "Den we can catch de guards by surprise. While one team deals wit' any resistance dat dey might put up, de ot'ers can go in an' retrieve de shipment."  
  
Lucas sat back in his chair, nodding thoughtfully as he considered the plan. "I like it," he said at last. "It makes sense, and it'll lower our chances of failure."  
  
"Us? Fail?" Henri snorted indignantly. "Y' fo'get who yo' talkin' t', _mon ami_."  
  
Ignoring his remark, Lucas stood and moved across the room to open the mini-fridge along the wall and retrieve two cans of soda. "As long as Theo and Emil can get us an easy way in," he said, returning to his seat and handing one of the cans to Remy. "I think we should move on this plan."  
  
"Boys?" Henri asked. "What y' got fo' us?"  
  
"Some good, some bad," Theo replied, turning in his seat to face them. "De records show dat it's gon' be a fairly quiet night down at de docks, not much activity goin' on an' only a few shipments comin' in."  
  
"I sense a but comin'..." Henri groaned.  
  
"But dere are _trois_ times de normal number o' guards signed up t' work dat night," Theo said grimly.  
  
"Which means dat eit'er de collector is paranoid," Emil added.  
  
"Or dey t'ink dat we've already picked up on dis one," Remy concluded with a curse, kicking the table leg in frustration. "Dat's jus' great."  
  
"It's still possible to complete the job," Lucas reminded him calmly.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy sighed, rubbing his chin, which bore stubble attesting to the fact that it had been several days since he last shaved. Lucas wondered if he had just been too busy in the past few days to shave it, or if Remy was thinking about growing it out.  
  
_I wonder what Marie will think of that if he does, _he mused to himself. With all the teasing Remy had directed at Emil when the younger thief grew out his goatee, Lucas suspected that Rogue would be more than happy to get payback in Emil's name.  
  
"If we jus' increase the size o' de operation a li'l, t'ings will work out jus' fine," Henri insisted. "De _cinq_ o' us, plus Claude an' Tessa makes_ sept_. We can pick up _cinq_ more t' make it an' even _douze_. Dat way it be groups o'_ trios_ when we split up."  
  
"The question, then," Lucas observed. "Is who the other five should be."  
  
"Ooh, I vote fo' Zoe," Emil suggested eagerly, a broad grin touching his lips. "She's smart an' t'inks fast, plus she's quick on her feet."  
  
"I suppose dat yo' eagerness t' bring her along don' have a t'ing t' do wit' de fact dat she's _attrayant_?" Remy asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow in challenge as he opened his soda and took a long gulp of it before setting the can down on the table.  
  
"_Non_, o' course not," Emil shook his head. "But if she happens t' be nice t' look at..." he trailed off, a smirk crossing his lips. "Den dat's a bonus,_ non_?"  
  
A collective groan went through the room and Henri gave Lucas a pleading look. Nodding, he reached over and smacked Emil in the back of the head, slightly harder than necessary. "_Merci_, Lucas," Henri said. "Now den, can we get back de matter at hand? Emil's hormones may be doin' de t'inkin' fo' him, but I t'ink Zoe might be a good idea. She's good in a fight an' her gymnastics has paid off more dan once."  
  
"_Oui_," Theo nodded. "Zoe's in."  
  
Emil sat back in his chair, grinning in satisfaction. Lucas shook his head, wondering how long it would take for Zoe to get sick of Emil's flirting and deliver a right hook to the Cajun thief's jaw. Zoe Ishihara wasn't exactly known for her patience.  
  
"What 'bout Pierre?" Theo offered, though he seemed a little reserved in the idea.  
  
"Too reckless," Remy shook his head at once, and Lucas was inclined to agree. The last time he had done a heist with Pierre Renoir, the overzealous thief had nearly gotten them caught when he just had to snatch an ivory statuette that wasn't on their itinerary.  
  
"Christophe?" Lucas inquired, and Henri paused for a moment before nodding. Though on the quiet side, Christophe Laferriere was serious and dedicated. He never questioned orders, and was able to adapt quickly to just about any situation. If something happened to change the plan, Christophe would not only be able to react fast, but take charge of his trio.   
  
"How 'bout Laurent?" a new voice asked, and they all looked up to see Jean-Luc standing in the doorway, a newspaper dangling from his hand. "He's been itchin' fo' an assignment since he got back from London last week."  
  
"Would be nice t' have some brute force wit' us, in case anyt'ing goes wrong," Henri admitted.  
  
Remy shrugged. "Marie could do it jus' as easily. She's stronger dan Laurent, an' she's been bored wit'out anyt'ing t' challenge her powers lately."  
  
Lucas smiled to himself, pleased with how far Remy had come over the past few years. The first time Rogue had been suggested for a mission, Remy had protested it vehemently, but two years of marriage had done wonders for them both. While Rogue didn't participate in jobs that often, when she was asked she agreed quickly and Remy no longer objected. She had proven herself to be quite capable as a thief.  
  
Besides, Mercy hadn't been on active duty since Jacques was born, so having Rogue on hand to fill Mercy's normal role was a blessing.  
  
"Take dem both," Jean-Luc advised, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Y' can' have enough muscle on a job like dis."  
  
"If Marie goes, den we jus' need one more," Theo said, tapping his pencil on the table absently.  
  
Emil smirked. "If Marie comes, den bring ol' Edmond along."  
  
A small smirk tugged its way onto Lucas' lips, as well, recalling the other day when Edmond had made the terrible mistake of making a rather sexist remark in Rogue's presence. Needless to say, he'd been sporting an ice-pack over his jaw ever since.  
  
"Don' know if dat's such a good idea," Remy said with a frown.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, _homme_, what's de worst dat could happen?" Emil asked.  
  
"Edmond could say somet'ing stupid again, an' Marie eit'er slams him in t' a bulkhead, drawin' attention t' us, or she throws him overboard an' we loose a good t'ief," Remy said evenly, and Lucas wasn't sure if he was joking or not.  
  
"Besides dat," Emil waved dismissively, not impressed in the least.  
  
Remy opened his mouth, but any reply he was about to make was forgotten when the doors suddenly burst open and Mercy LeBeau rushed into the room, face flushed and breathing hard. "Mercy?" Henri asked, equally confused and worried. "What are y' doin' back? What happened?"  
  
Lucas frowned, observing the panicked edge to her breathing, the nervous hitch to her voice when she spoke. Whatever had sent her running back to the estate, it was something serious.  
  
"Trouble," she gasped out, and the men all stiffened in their seats. "Down at de_ café _on Decatur Street. Dere was some mutant causin' a ruckus. Marie an' Tessa, dey went t' go stop him."  
  
"Him?" Remy asked, leaning forward urgently. "Mercy, did y' see dis mutant? What did he look like?"  
  
"Big fella," Mercy said, lowering herself into the seat Emil vacated for her. "Dressed in dis funny red outfit, wit' some kind o' red bowl on his head, wearin' it like a helmet."  
  
"What was dis guy doin'? Henri asked his wife, but it was Remy that Lucas watched. The younger LeBeau brother had sat back in his chair, a frown on his face, brows furrowed in concentration. He was obviously deep in thought, trying to remember something, or perhaps to place the description Mercy had just given them.  
  
"He was tearin' up de street," Mercy cried, angry now that she had caught her breath. "Smashin' cars an' knockin' down street poles an' de works._ Il est fou_!"  
  
"_Non_," Remy shook his head, rising to his feet and grabbing his duster from the back of his chair. "De _homme_'s not crazy, jus' mean."  
  
"You know this mutant?" Lucas asked in surprise.  
  
Remy paused in the doorway, tugging his duster on. "_Oui_," he said grimly. "Goes by de name o' de Juggernaut. Never met de guy myself, but Marie has. He's Professor Xavier's _demi frère_." Fixing Lucas with a serious stare, he added, "An' he's got a real grudge against de X-men."  
  
_A grudge he'd no doubt be happy to take out on Marie, _Lucas thought darkly. "Say no more," he said, standing and moving to Remy's side. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Remy nodded. "Dat be fo' de best, since dere's no tellin' what good eit'er o' our powers will do against him. De Juggernaut's s'posed t' be damn near unstoppable."  
  
"Y' want us t' back y' up?" Henri asked with a worried frown. Lucas knew what Remy's answer would be before the other man even opened his mouth. The others were good fighters, brave and loyal, but in the end they were just humans, and a human against a mutant like the Juggernaut wouldn't do much good.  
  
"_Non_," Remy shook his head. "Y' would jus' be in de way... no offense."  
  
"None taken," his brother assured him. "Get outta here den, go help yo' wife."  
  
"From what I can remember from de file Magneto had on dis Cain Marko fella," Remy snorted. "S' likely dat we're gon' be de ones needin' her help."  
  
They rushed out to the garage and swiped two of the motorcycles, tearing off down the road, headed for Decatur Street. Once or twice Lucas glanced over at Remy, saw the determined set of his jaw, and he decided that if anything happened to Rogue, it would be the Juggernaut who needed help once Remy got through with him.  
  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Ici_- here  
_trois_- three  
_cinq_- five  
_sept_- seven  
_douze_- twelve  
_attrayant_- attractive  
_Il est fou_- He's crazy  
_demi frère_- half-brother  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry this one was kind of short, guys- haven't had much time to write this week and then there was something wrong with the site, it wouldn't let me upload for a few days. I will try to get another update up soon for you all :) Until then, thanks for reading and for all the reviews!**


	55. Assault

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Five:_**  
  
  
Tessa winced as Rogue hit the pavement, hard, the ground shuddering under the impact.  
  
A normal woman would have been dead instantly, but Rogue was, like Tessa herself, anything but normal. Born with the X-gene, they were gifted with extraordinary talents and powers that enabled them to do the impossible.   
  
In this case, it meant that Rogue was able to go toe-to-toe with the unstoppable force of the Juggernaut, a mutant by the name of Cain Marko whose latent mutant genes had been awakened by mysticism during his college days. In truth, Tessa found this fascinating, because one of her own powers was the ability to act as a catalyst, to awaken latent powers in those with the repressed mutant gene. She had quite a few files in her head about the incident, her highly developed psycho-centric power template gave her mind computer-like storage abilities to record and analyze vast amounts of data, and she would have loved the chance to ask Cain a few questions.  
  
Now, however, was not the time for such things.  
  
Throwing herself into a handspring, she leapt across the Juggernaut's path, distracting him from continuing his assault on Rogue, who was struggling to her feet, disoriented from the blow to her head. Though Tessa lacked the strength to fight the Juggernaut one-on-one, and her psionic powers were ineffective against him thanks to the psi-shielding helmet he wore, her power allowed her to track the probability of her opponent's movements, and simultaneously control her own body- completely.   
  
In a fight, it was nearly impossible to land a blow on her.  
  
That skill came in handy in the thieving business, and over the years her fellow thieves had staked their lives on her abilities a dozen times over. She had been accepted into the Thieves Guild fold at the age of eleven, and her powers had manifested two years later. She had been the first mutant in the Guild, but not the last, with Remy and Lucas both soon showing signs of the X-gene. Though they'd had no formal training with their powers, they'd worked through it together and taught themselves both control and finesse.  
  
_Perhaps finesse is too strong of a word, _Tessa mused with amusement, recalling the incident when Remy had accidentally charged up Jean-Luc's favorite chair when the Giants won the Super Bowl. Luckily Lucas had reacted quickly and absorbed the energy before the explosion could happen, or else they would have all been in serious trouble with the Guild Master.  
  
Rogue was on her feet again, in a matter of speaking, hovering in the air as she exchanged blows with the Juggernaut. Tessa kept her distance, not wanting to distract Rogue and giving herself a good view of the fight so that she could observe and track the Juggernaut's movements.  
  
From what she understood, the last time that Rogue had faced down the Juggernaut, it had taken not only the X-men, but a rival mutant team, as well, to take him down.  
  
_Let us hope that four of us will be enough, _she thought.  
  
Rogue took another hit, and slammed into a parked car with enough force to dent the driver's side door all the way to the passenger's side. Vaulting to her feet, Tessa grabbed a piece of metal from the car and flicked it at the Juggernaut's neck. If he'd been a normal human, she'd have broken his neck, but thanks to his powers all it did was annoy him.  
  
Still, it got him to back off from Rogue for a few minutes.  
  
Sensing a pair of familiar presences approaching, Tessa dodged the mailbox the Juggernaut hurled in her direction, diving into a roll out of its path as it crashed into the wall behind her. _The boys are here, _she called to Rogue as the other woman plowed into the back of the Juggernaut's shoulder, spinning the behemoth mutant around and delivering a powerful right-hook to his jaw while he was regaining his balance.  
  
The roar of engines filled the air, and Tessa looked over her shoulder to see a pair of motorcycles racing towards them, and then a handful of glowing playing cards sliced through the air, slamming into Juggernaut's chest, exploding on contact and sending him stumbling back a little.  
  
"Hello, Remy," Tessa said evenly as Remy LeBeau leapt off his bike. "Hello, Lucas."  
  
Lucas offered her a small, faint smile. "I see your hopes for a quiet afternoon were ruined yet again, Tessa."  
  
"So it seems," Tessa agreed with a sigh.   
  
"How is she fairing?" Lucas asked, nodding at Rogue.  
  
"Fairly well," Tessa replied. "Considering Juggernaut is supposed to be unstoppable, she's putting up an impressive fight."  
  
"I wouldn't expect any less from her," Lucas chuckled.  
  
"Nor would I," Tessa smiled.  
  
"Dis is all well an' good," Remy said impatiently, waving a hand at the fight between Juggernaut and his wife. "But don' y' t'ink dat we should give her a hand?"  
  
"How much energy do you have stored up?" Tessa asked Lucas.   
  
"Some," he replied grimly. "I'll have to pick up some more whenever I can."  
  
"Remy, hit him with a few charges," Tessa ordered. "That should boost his energy level enough to keep him in the fight."  
  
Wordlessly, Remy charged up a few cards and handed them to Lucas, who closed his fist around the glowing cards. A moment later he released them, and they fell lifeless and limp at his feet. "That should do it," Lucas confirmed.  
  
"His torso is the best place for attack," Tessa advised. "While your powers will have little effect, they should keep him distracted on off balance enough for Rogue to get in some strong hits."  
  
"Sounds like a plan t' me," Remy nodded, charging up another handful of cards. "Y' ready dere, Lucas?"  
  
"Of course," Lucas replied, squeezing his hands into fists a few times. "I am always ready, LeBeau, you know that."  
  
As they moved towards the battling powerhouses, Tessa reached out with her mind to warn Rogue about the incoming fire. She felt a flicker of acknowledgment from Rogue, and gave the boys a curt nod, signaling to start their attack.  
  
Remy threw a half-dozen cards in quick succession right at Cain's chest, at the exact moment that Lucas hit the Juggernaut with a powerful blast of energy.  
  
Not wasting a moment, Rogue flew hard at Cain's ankles, snapping his feet out from under him and sending him over backward with a huge, earth-shuddering crash that smashed the concrete under him.   
  
"Ain't so much fun when yo' the one lickin' the ground, is it, sugah?" Rogue drawled smugly, floating out of the way as Cain's massive hand shot up to try and crush her. "Play nice, Cain," she warned. "Ah'd hate t' get rough wit' ya."  
  
Remy laughed, wiping out his bo-staff from inside his duster. "Aww, but _chere_, dat's half de fun."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cain demanded. monsieur  
  
"Y' can call me Gambit," Remy smirked. "An' dat's my wife dat yo' hittin', _m'sieu_."  
  
Before the Juggernaut could respond, Rogue kicked him in the leg, her foot smashing his knee, and hit him in the chest hard enough that it would have killed a lesser man. As it was, the blow only managed to knock the wind out of Cain for a moment, but it was all Lucas needed, and a blast of red-hot energy caught the mutant square in the chest, driving him back a few feet.   
  
_More, _Tessa ordered telepathically. _Keep hitting him with energy, Lucas. Remy, find something big and charge it.  
  
_The Juggernaut was pushing forward against Lucas' blast now, so Rogue moved in on him to give Lucas a break, letting him save up his energy. Tessa had a moment to admire the raw power flooding through Rogue's veins, as she backhanded Cain hard across the face, sending him crashing into the side of one of the law office.  
  
"Dis work?" Remy's voice asked dryly, and Tessa turned to see him holding a large chunk of concrete that he'd picked up from the rubble.  
  
"Indeed," she agreed, and he charged it until it was glowing like an ember, then tossed it directly into Cain's chest.  
  
The explosion blew out one wall of the building and shattered the windows of the shops along the street. Tessa and Remy were far enough back that they didn't have to do more than duck their heads, but Rogue threw herself down on top of Lucas to shield him from the blast.  
  
"He's down," Tessa informed Remy, using her powers to prod around in the smoke that had swallowed up the Juggernaut. "But not for long. You'd better get some more cars charged up quickly."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, she turned her attention to Lucas, sending him a mental order to get out of there, and one to Rogue warning her that she was about to be confronted by a very pissed off Juggernaut.  
  
Sure enough, a moment later Cain burst out of the billowing smoke, roaring angrily as he swung at Rogue with wild, furious slashes of his powerful arms. Rogue dodged each strike as best she could, blocking those that were unavoidable and putting in the occasional jab of her own.   
  
_Remy, Lucas, _Tessa called. _When Rogue pulls back, hit him as hard as you can.  
  
_She called for Rogue to withdraw a bit, and after a moment Rogue complied, snapping the Juggernaut's head to the side with a sharp kick, then floating out of the way so that the boys could attack, but stayed close enough that she could dart back in as soon as an opening showed itself.  
  
Lucas poured an intense blast of energy straight into the Juggernaut's chest, and the massive behemoth slowed, but kept coming. He shoved his hands out in front of him, palms pushing against the energy plowing into him, and though Tessa could see the strain it took on him, he didn't seem to be tiring in the slightest as he bore down on Lucas.  
  
Tessa was about to warn Lucas to move, when suddenly Rogue was there, flashing at Cain head down, and she hit him solidly, square in the shoulder, whipping him around so violently that when he slammed into the side of the brick building the wall literally crumbled.  
  
Remy peppered Cain with exploding cards square in the eyes and chest as he tried to stand, forcing the Juggernaut to hold his hand over his face as the grenade-sized explosions went off in his face, one after the other.  
  
"Get his feet!" Tessa called. "His balance is a weakness!"  
  
Immediately Remy switched his aim, tossing one kinetically charged card after another at the Juggernaut's feet, causing the towering mutant to stumble back.   
  
Moving so fast that even Tessa barely caught it, Rogue hit Juggernaut full in the chest, driving him to the ground with enough force to cause the entire French Quarter to tremble, and then continued to wail on him with powerhouse punches.  
  
"I need some juice," Lucas grunted, and Remy tossed him a glowing card before tossing a few more at the Juggernaut. "Thanks," Lucas called, absorbing the energy and turning his powers against the Juggernaut.  
  
Working in tandem, he and Remy bombarded Juggernaut with their powers, sending him staggering back a few steps. Rogue came in hard, but Cain saw her approaching and smashed her away, sending her tumbling like a ball across the street and into the lamp pole, which snapped under her, but brought her roll to a halt.  
  
_Status? _Tessa called to Rogue, slightly concerned by the wave of black gauze she detected swimming at the edges of the other woman's consciousness.  
  
_Ah'm okay, _Rogue replied with a mental groan. _Jus' got a headache, that's all.  
  
_Tessa pressed her lips together in a thin line, but didn't argue. _Take him from behind, _she advised. _He's focusing all of his attention on Lucas and Remy right now. You'll manage to surprise him.  
  
Thanks, _Rogue called, and at full speed she headed off over Cain's head, coming down and around behind him faster than he could turn, and hit him low and upward, square in the back of his legs.  
  
A wince crossed Tessa's face, knowing that to Rogue it had felt as if she'd just run into a solid steel wall, the impact strong enough to knock the wind out of her, rattling her down to her bones.  
  
But her blow did send the Juggernaut about ten feet into the air.  
  
_Now, Lucas, _Tessa ordered, and the dark-skinned mutant shot a powerful blast of energy up at the Juggernaut, propelling him even higher.  
  
Rogue landed next to her, trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Tessa asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah," she panted. "Jus' don' ask me t' run fo' a few seconds, huh? That's what Ah get fo' bein' so cocky 'bout bein' invulnerable."  
  
"You're doing very well," Tessa assured her, eyes trained forward as Lucas and Remy scurried back out of the way of the falling Juggernaut, seeking refuge in the doorways of the shops lining the street. "As soon as you can, try to maneuver your way behind him. He seems to be favoring his right leg, I think you might have injured his left one."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Ah hope so, fo' all the bruisin' Ah've got t' show fo' it." She took a few deep breaths, then offered Tessa a dry smile. "Wish me luck, sugah," she said, and then she was off, flying back to meet the Juggernaut as he fell, slamming her shoulder into his body hard enough to send them both sprawling onto the street.  
  
"Remy," Tessa barked out. "Blast him."  
  
"M' all out o' cards, _p'tite_," Remy replied with a frustrated sigh.   
  
"Find what you can," Lucas advise as he fired a blast of energy at Juggernaut's back. "Improvise, LeBeau."  
  
Tessa watched as Remy looked around hurriedly, eyes scanning the street for anything useful. he grinned, and jumped over the fallen streetlamp to make his way to the doorway of the hair salon, grabbing the umbrellas from the umbrella stand. "Dese work?"  
  
"That will do," Tessa agreed.  
  
"Dis should be interestin'," Remy chuckled as he hurried back into the street where Rogue was exchanging blows with Juggernaut. Charging the first of the umbrellas with kinetic energy, he glanced at Tessa. "Tell Marie t' get out o' dere, will y', Tess?"  
  
With a nod, Tessa complied, sending out the telepathic order as Remy hurled the umbrella at the Juggernaut's chest like a spear.  
  
It hit, tip first, and exploded.  
  
Not waiting to see if his attack had done any damage, Remy charged up the other umbrellas and threw them one right after another.  
  
One right after another they exploded on the Juggernaut's chest, and one step right after another Cain Marko kept coming at him.  
  
"_Merde_," Remy cursed. "Doesn't anyt'ing slow dis homme down?"  
  
"He ain't called unstoppable fo' nothin', sugah," Rogue drawled, floating overhead. "Tess, what can ya give us?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Tessa focused on Juggernaut as Remy hurled the last of his umbrellas, waiting for just the right moment. The explosion of the kinetically charged umbrella caused Juggernaut to stumble a little, almost losing his balance, and a flicker shot through Tessa's mind.  
  
_Now! _she ordered telepathically.   
  
Lucas, being the closest, was the first to fire, a hot blast of glowing energy shooting forth from his hands. Remy was all out of cards, so he grabbed a few pieces of the rubble littering the street, charged them, and launched them at Juggernaut's chest with unerring accuracy.  
  
Cain Marko stumbled back, raising his hands to cover his face as he pressed forward, surging against the endless barrage of energy being hurled at him.   
  
But his fatal mistake was that moving his arms up had drastically limited his peripheral vision, and without warning Rogue swooped down behind him, snapping open the latches on his helmet before he could stop her. He jerked his arm up to deliver a vicious backhand to the side of her face that sent her flying, but her grip on his helmet was unyielding, and when she went crashing into the wall of the bank, so did his only defense against psychic attacks.  
  
Cain had only a moment to realize he'd just been beaten before Tessa stepped forward, and laid him out with a quick, red-hot psionic bolt to the brain. Not strong enough to do any permanent damage, but enough to knock him out for a few hours.  
  
Probing him once to be sure he was still breathing, Tessa turned back to her companions to asses their injuries. Rogue's hair was disheveled and her clothes had taken a beating, but being invulnerable meant she wasn't likely to be hurt. Lucas and Remy were both a little banged up, but their scrapes and bruises weren't serious.  
  
"Well," Remy said, breathing hard, one arm clutching his bruised ribs. "Dat was fun."  
  
"You scare me with your ideas of fun, LeBeau," Lucas grunted.  
  
"Ya'll both scare me period," Rogue retorted with a grin. "But Ah hafta agree wit' Remy, that was fun."  
  
Tessa hid a smile as Remy and Lucas gaped at her.  
  
"What?" Rogue shrugged. "Ah thought it was fun."  
  
"_Chere_," Remy chuckled, draping one arm around her shoulders, the other still clutching his side. "Y' are wit'out a doubt de craziest _femme_ dat I ever met."  
  
"Of course she is," Lucas snorted. "She married you, didn't she?"  
  
**  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys :) Hope you enjoyed the newest update! Yes, the X-men will be coming into things in the future, just not quite yet. He he, be patient, though, they are going to make an appearance sometime soon.**


	56. Reminder

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Six:_**  
  
  
"Let's see den," Emil mused, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "If Theo is dere, an' Henri is jus' t' his left, den dat leaves Remy vulnerable t' an attack from behind, y' see?"  
  
"_Non_," Claude shook his head. "Wit' Lucas an' me on eit'er side o' him, it'd be _sot_ t' try an' make a move on him."  
  
"Unless it was from this direction," Lucas observed, pointing at the board spread out on the table in front of them. "If you moved diagonally this way, you would be able to bypass all three of them without any trouble at all."  
  
Remy groaned as Emil grinned happily, moving his piece two spaces ahead, then one to the right, four ahead and three to the left. "I love dis game," Emil declared as his game piece suddenly found itself only two spaces away from the finish.  
  
On the couch, Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya would think that they'd have better things t' do than play board games all day long," she muttered.  
  
Mercy grinned, bending over to pick up Jacques, who was tugging at her skirt. "Our boys?" she laughed. "Not a chance, _chere_."  
  
"At least this time with Lucas playing we don't have to worry about them all trying to cheat," Bella commented as she settled down on the couch beside Rogue, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "None of them are stupid enough to try and get one by him."  
  
"Let's hope not anyway," Jean-Luc replied from the armchair, lifting the television remote to change the channel. "Don' need t' be payin' fo' any mo' damages."  
  
Rogue winced, and Mercy felt a stab of sympathy for her sister-in-law. The fight with the mutant known as the Juggernaut had done a lot of damage to the French Quarter, most of it the result of the powerhouse brawl between Juggernaut and Rogue long before Remy and Lucas showed up to help take the behemoth down. The city was taking care of fixing the streets, and the majority of the stores were covered by insurance, but the hair salon had taken a rather nasty beating, and had insisted that Jean-Luc pay for the damages.  
  
"Ah said Ah was sorry," Rogue groaned. "Besides, that place was in serious need of redecorating, anyhow."  
  
The smile tugging at the corners of Jean-Luc's mouth told Mercy that he wasn't nearly as annoyed as he liked to pretend. In fact, she had a feeling he was actually quite proud of Rogue's actions the week before. "Dat may be," he conceded. "But don' expect _Madame_ Renoir to pick out anyt'ing better dis time around. Dat _femme_ has a history o' bad taste."  
  
Mercy snickered softly, remembering the hideous cotton candy pink and pea soup green wallpaper that had adorned the hair salon when she was a kid. She'd found it cute back then, but as she got older she realized it was actually sort of tacky. The orange paint hadn't been much better, but maybe if they were lucky the woman would go with plain white this time.  
  
"Don' sweat it, _chere_," Remy called from the table where he and the other boys were absorbed in a game of Risk. "_Mon pere_'s not dat upset, an' b'sides, half de damage was courtesy o' de Juggernaut, an' Lucas an' I both messed de town up a li'l."  
  
"A little?" Tessa scoffed, coming into the room from the kitchen with two glasses of iced tea in hand. "You call blowing up walls a little?"  
  
"O' course," Remy answered with a shrug, moving his game piece ahead a few spaces. "Don' y'?"  
  
Tessa wisely chose not to answer, instead handing one of the glasses to Rogue as she joined them on the couch. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Tryin' t' find somet'ing dat we can all agree on still, _p'tite_," Jean-Luc replied with a sigh. "As if dat's ever gon' happen."  
  
"Statistically, it is bound to occur at some point," Tessa replied evenly.   
  
"_Sûr c'est_," Jean-Luc muttered under his breath, changing the channel in a hurry to pass over Lifetime Network. Mercy smirked in amusement, remembering the horrified look on his face when Bella had suggested they watch a Lifetime movie the previous weekend. The assassin had been kidding, but they had conveniently forgotten to tell that to Jean-Luc.  
  
Jacques squirmed off of her lap, plopping down in the empty space between her and Rogue. He climbed to his feet unsteadily, the couch cushions shifting under him, and Mercy moved to grab him only to find that Rogue was already steadying him, her seventh sense having noticed his precarious balance even before Mercy had.  
  
"Careful, sugah," Rogue warned with a smile, and Jacques giggled, reaching for the gold necklace around her neck. It had been an anniversary present from Remy the previous year, and for some reason every time that she wore it, Jacques found it fascinating.  
  
"See if de game is on, _hahn_?" Theo suggested.  
  
"_Non_, dere's a _bon_ movie on HBO dat I wan' see," Henri shook his head. "Turn de channel, Papa."  
  
"Fo'get de movie, de game is 'bout t' start," Claude insisted. "Y' can rent de movie any time, de game's only on t'night, _mon ami_!"  
  
"If ya'll aren't careful," Rogue warned, shooting them a glare over the back of the couch. "Then we're gonna pop in a Disney movie fo' Jacques instead."  
  
"Ooh, de _De Jungle Book_?" Emil asked eagerly.   
  
"Geat real, Lapin," Remy replied without even blinking. "If we watch a Disney movie, den we gon' watch _De Lion King_, dat's jus' how it is."  
  
"_Non_," Emil scrunched his nose in distate. "Remy, dat movie is lame. Singin' lions is ridiculous!"  
  
"An' dancin' bears is different how?"   
  
"Dat's it," Jean-Luc threw up his hands in exasperation. "We're watchin' de news!"  
  
The boys groaned, making Mercy laugh. She glanced over at Rogue, and they exchanged broad grins, enjoying the misfortune of the male members of the family, as they usually did. It was, Mercy decided, wonderful to have women in the family again. It was hard to remember that only a few years ago, Mercy had been the only female member of the LeBeau household, save for _Tante_ Mattie. Now she had a sister-in-law that she was crazy about, and after Bella and Theo married the two moved into an upscale apartment downtown that was within walking distance of the estate.  
  
Frowning, Mercy glanced around the room. "Where's Bella?"  
  
"In the kitchen," Tessa replied. "I believe she was looking for pickles."  
  
Rogue blinked in surprise. "Ah thought she went in there fo' coffee ice cream."  
  
"She did," Tessa said evenly. "The pickles are to go with the ice cream."  
  
Mercy wrinkled her nose, even as Rogue shuddered in disgust. "Dat's one t'ing dat I sure don' miss 'bout pregnancy," Mercy said. "Does horrid cravin's."  
  
"_Oui_," Henri said dryly. "An' y' were never de one dat had t' go down t' de store at _trois_ in de mornin' t' pick up _chocolat_ puddin'."  
  
"Quit yo' complainin'," Rogue drawled, her attention fixed on Jacques as she let him play with her necklace. "Ah don' see ya carryin' a child fo' nine months, then goin' through a good nine hours o' labor jus' t' bring the kid in t' the world."  
  
"_Remercier Dieu_," Henri muttered.  
  
"I second dat," Remy smirked. "No offense, Henri, but y' would make one ugly _femme_."  
  
"Oh, an' y' would make such an _attrayant_ one," Henri rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'd look better dan y', _mon_ _frere_," Remy retorted.   
  
"This conversation has gotten very disturbing," Lucas observed, and Remy quickly shifted the attention back to the board game by declaring that Emil had just cheated. The boys began to bicker, but Mercy tuned them out as Bella appeared in the doorway, a bowl of ice cream in hand. Careful not to look directly at the bowl, Mercy flashed Bella a smile.  
  
"What did we decide t' watch?" the blond woman asked as she took her seat in a chair near Jean-Luc, facing the television.  
  
"De news fo' now," Jean-Luc replied as the camera panned from the male anchor back to his female counterpart. "It's fifteen till de hour, so we'll try t' catch de beginnin' o' somet'ing good den."  
  
Bella nodded, taking a spoonful of her ice cream. "Dat sounds good."  
  
"Ice cream," Jacques squealed excitedly. "Mama, want ice cream!"  
  
Bella laughed. "Don' know how much y' would like dis kind, _cher_, but y' welcome t' try it. C'mon over here an' I'll give y' a taste, _oui_?"  
  
Mercy smiled as her son slid off the couch, scampering over to Bella's chair eagerly. "This should be interestin'," Rogue murmured with a chuckle. "Remember the time he drank some o' Remy's coffee?"  
  
"He only had a sip an' he was bouncin' off de walls," Mercy sighed. "I t'ink dat-"  
  
"Shh," Tessa said, suddenly, cutting her off, and she gestured for Jean-Luc to turn up the volume on the television. "Quiet!"  
  
"We have some breaking news," the anchor was saying gravely. "It seems the Friends of Humanity, a radical anti-mutant terrorist group, has launched another attack on the mutant population."  
  
Beside her, Rogue stiffened, and Mercy didn't need to turn around to know that the board game behind them had stopped. She glanced over at Tessa, but the telepath's expression was, as always, unreadable.   
  
"Four young mutants were found dead on the front lawn of Senator Riley this evening. As you know, Senator Riley has been one of the most determined pro-mutant voices in the Senate, arguing for mutant rights, which has earned him quite a few enemies among the anti-mutant crowd."  
  
A vague picture popped up on screen, of a mansion roped off with yellow crime scene tape, and the grounds swarming with police investigators.   
  
"The Friends of Humanity had already claimed responsibility for this hideous crime, saying that it is their mission from God to purge the world of the mutant abominations," the anchor continued. "The FBI has not said whether or not they have solid evidence to link the organization to the crime."  
  
"_Mon Dieu_," Emil breathed in horror.  
  
"Police officials say that the bodies were found by Senator Riley's housekeeper late this afternoon when she came outside to get the mail," the reporter continued. "The four teenagers were badly mangled, and at first she wasn't even sure they were human-"  
  
A crunching sound startled Mercy out of her horrified fascination, and she turned her head to look at Rogue, who was staring at the television screen with a hollow expression, her face paler than usual and her eyes as cold as ice.   
  
The glass that she'd been drinking from was shattered in her hand, pieces having showered down on the carpet at her feet. She didn't seem to notice, nor did she seem aware that she had squeezed the glass so hard that a shard had actually penetrated her skin in the center of her palm. Blood trickled down her fingers, her wrist, and Mercy had to look away.  
  
"Marie," Remy said softly, suddenly there in front of them, crouching in front of his wife, his hands resting gently over hers. When Rogue didn't so much as blink, he spoke her name again, louder this time. "Marie, look at me, _chere_."  
  
Slowly, Rogue tore her gaze away from the television, eyes dim and bleak, haunted with ghosts the likes of which Mercy couldn't understand, and hoped she never did.  
  
"Let's go get y' cleaned up, _hahn_?" Remy suggested softly, even as his thumb gently caressed her knuckles. "M' tired, an' it'd be nice t' have yo' company while I sleep."  
  
When Rogue didn't respond, Remy pushed himself to his feet, gently tugging her up by her hands. Mercy bit her lip, her eyes stinging, and looked to Henri, who was watching Rogue and Remy with sad, grim eyes. The others were all sitting quiet and still, and she could practically sense their worry for her sister-in-law. Rogue was normally so composed, so strong... it was scary to see her break like this.  
  
"Emil?" Remy asked, sparing his cousin a glance. "Could y' go on upstairs an' start runnin' de bath fo' me, _s'il vous plaît_?"  
  
"_Oui_," Emil nodded, and he was gone from the room without hesitation, with Remy on his heels.  
  
For a long moment there was silence in the room, with only the television making any noise. "Turn dat t'ing off," Jean-Luc muttered, and Theo was quick to comply, lifting the remote and hitting the power button.  
  
"Mama?" Jacques said softly, and Mercy looked down at him with a forced smile.  
  
"What is it, _miel_?" she asked.  
  
"Why is _Tante_ Marie sad?"  
  
Mercy and Henri exchanged a worried glance, and Henri opened his mouth to tell Jacques to let Rogue be for now, but to their surprise Rogue answered.   
  
"She's sad because dere are some very mean people in de world, Jacques," Jean-Luc said quietly. "An' they don' like people like yo' _Tante_ Marie an' _Oncle_ Remy very much."  
  
Jacques frowned for a moment, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because we are different from them," Tessa explained evenly. "And sometimes people are afraid of differences."  
  
"Dat's silly," Jacques scoffed with a scowl.   
  
"Yes," Tessa agreed with a faint, sad smile. "It really is."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_sot_- stupid  
_Sûr c'est_- sure it is  
_trois_- three  
_chocolat_- chocolate  
_Remercier Dieu_- Thank God  
_attrayant_- attractive  
_s'il vous plaît_- please  
_miel_- honey  
  
  
**A/N: Wow, that was kind of depressing, huh? He he. Don't worry, I know it was kind of sad to read, but it plays a very important role in the upcoming plot twist, so it had to be done :) I am currently overseas in Italy on vacation, but I've got my laptop, so I am attempting to find time to keep updating. Hopefully I will have another post up for you sometime soon if all goes well.**


	57. Venture

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Seven:_**  
  
  
It had started off well enough.  
  
Everyone knew their parts, everyone was in place. All the variables had been taken into account and a dozen backup plans had been laid out in detail for every possible complication that could arise.  
  
Except for one.  
  
They had been in position, about to make their move, when a commotion on the other end of the dock had caught their attention. A young kid, maybe about sixteen years old, had been running down the sidewalk, with half a dozen commandos in black night opts attire giving chase. As strange a sight as that had been, Henri and the others had been prepared to shrug it off and go back to the matter at hand, pulling off their heist, but the same couldn't be said for Rogue.  
  
In hindsight, she wondered how she had known. Had she recognized the uniforms of the soldiers as being part of Operation Wideawake and put the pieces together? Or had her seventh sense kicked in out of the blue? All she knew for certain was that the kid was a mutant, and he was in trouble.  
  
It had been instinct, really, to rush to his rescue. Like she'd told Magneto all those years ago back on the island, she'd spent too many years living under the roof of Charles Xavier. Later she would realize that she had put the heist in jeopardy by doing something so rash, but at the time all she could think about was that she was not letting Trask get his hands on another mutant.  
  
The boy had put up a fight as best he could, but it was obvious he was exhausted and the soldiers outnumbered him six to one. He was struggling to form green energy orbs to fend off his pursuers when Rogue swooped in, delivering a right hook to the jaw of the lead soldier, who flew back into the wall and didn't get back up.  
  
That did the trick, and the soldiers turned their attention to Rogue, giving the boy a chance to run. He didn't, though, and Rogue had to admit she was impressed. Instead, he dove behind a pile of crates in the mouth of the alleyway, using them as cover while he hurled energy orbs at the soldiers who were now opening fire on Rogue.  
  
It was kind of amusing to see the expressions on their faces when all the bullets did was bounce off harmlessly.  
  
Of course, once the kid's energy orbs took down one of the soldiers, they began firing on him, too, but before Rogue could move to his aid, the soldiers suddenly stopped firing, looking around in confusion. "Where'd they go?" one of them asked.  
  
"They just vanished," another grunted, ticking his gun back and forth, like he expected them to jump out at him at any moment.  
  
"What's going on?" the leader, who she had knocked unconscious at the beginning of the fight, groaned as he came to.  
  
A very good question, but one that Rogue didn't need an answer to. Gesturing for the boy to stay put, she turned to see Tessa standing behind her, eyes narrowed in concentration, fingers resting lightly against her temples.   
  
_Wonder what she's got them seein', _she mused to herself. She'd been on the receiving end of Tessa's illusions on more than one occasion, with her consent, of course, and they'd been incredibly realistic. It was one of the less-used aspects of the telepath's power, but a handy one.  
  
A moment later the five soldiers who were conscious slid to the ground, all of them knocked out courtesy of one of Tessa's psionic bolts. Rogue didn't bother to check on them, she trusted Tessa's abilities as much as she did her own.  
  
_Nice work, _she called to her friend.  
  
_Thank you, _Tessa bowed her head slightly. _How is the boy?_   
  
_Lemme check, _Rogue replied, looking over at the kid, who was rubbing his neck. "Ya okay, kid?" she asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"Yeah," he groaned, letting her help him to his feet. "Thanks to you guys, anyway."  
  
Rogue smiled faintly. "Glad t' help. Us mutants gotta stick t'gether at a time like this."  
  
"Tell me about it," the kid muttered, dusting himself off and extending his hand in gratitude. "My name's Matt, by the way."  
  
"Marie," Rogue said, shaking his hand warmly, then jerked her thumb at her companion. "An' this is Tessa."  
  
"Hi," Matt smiled in Tessa's direction, who nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"Those soldiers didn' rough ya up too bad, did they?" Rogue asked him, frowning worriedly as her eyes raked him over appraisingly.  
  
"Nah," Matt shook his head, smoothing down his ruffled hair. "I'm a little bruised, but I'll live."  
  
"Ah'm glad t' hear it, sugah," Rogue grinned. "Ya need a lift home or anythin'?"  
  
"If you could point me in the direction of the train station, that would be great," Matt replied, picking up the duffel bag that he'd lost in the scuffle. "I'm just passing through on my way up to Charleston."  
  
"Nice city, Ah hear," Rogue commented, picking up his baseball cap from underneath a pile of crates and brushing it off a little. "Ya from those parts?"  
  
"No," he smiled ruefully. "I'm from Florida." His smile faded, a flicker of sadness creeping into his gray-blue eyes. "Or I was, before my parents kicked me out for being a mutant."  
  
Rogue and Tessa exchanged a silent glance, and Rogue smoothly changed the subject, steering the boy's thoughts away from his parents and the home he'd left behind. "What's in Charleston? Ya got other family up there?"  
  
"I heard about a mutant safehouse there," Matt shrugged. "The word on the streets is that there are a couple farther north, but I figure Charleston is the closest, so I'll take my chances with that one."  
  
"Sort o' like an underground railroad for mutants?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Matt nodded, excitedly. "That's it exactly."  
  
"Sounds kinda cool," Rogue mused, glancing over at Tessa inquisitively. _What do ya t'ink? Is it safe fo' us t' let him go?  
  
We have no right to prevent him from going if he wishes, _Tessa pointed out evenly. _You suspect it could be a trap?  
  
Ah wouldn' put it past Trask an' his goons, _Rogue muttered in reply. Aloud, she asked Matt, "How'd ya hear about this place, sugah?"  
  
"From one of my classmates back home," Matt answered, shifting his duffel bag onto his other shoulder. "His older brother is a mutant, and when he left town six months ago that's where he went Jimmy got a postcard from him and everything. He told him that the people who ran it were real nice."  
  
"He say anythin' about those people?" Rogue inquired curiously. "Were they mutants, too?"  
  
Matt's brow furrowed slightly. "I think so, yeah. I didn't see the postcard, but Jimmy read it to me over the phone. Jesse, that's his brother, said that they helped him find a job with some people with didn't mind hiring mutants. Last I heard Jesse was living in Boston and going to college there."  
  
"Not a bad setup fo' him, huh?" Rogue grinned. "Yo' a li'l young fo' college, though, ain't ya, sugah?"  
  
"I figured they could find me a place to finish up school and all," Matt said, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Gotta get a diploma before I can go to college."  
  
"That's true," Rogue nodded seriously. Once she had realized that New Orleans was going to be her home and she'd gotten settled in the LeBeau estate, she had decided to get her GED since finishing up high school was pretty much out of the question. No school would take her without getting her records from Bayville High, and that would make it all too easy for Trask and his buddies to track her down. Remy had made a few jokes about her being crazy for wanting to have anything to do with school when she didn't have to, but he had supported her, and Jean-Luc had been quite pleased with how quickly she finished the testing.   
  
_All that studyin' Storm an' Mr. McCoy were shovelin' at us paid off in the end, _she thought lightly.  
  
Beside her, Tessa's earpiece crackled suddenly, catching her attention and she watched as Tessa touched her fingers to the headset, but there wasn't a solid connection. The circuitry must have been damaged during the fight with the Operation Wideawake soldiers. Apparently the person on the other end realized the same thing, because Tessa's eyes turned glossy and distant, an expression that Rogue had long since come to associate with the other woman's telepathy.  
_  
_"How old are ya, anyway?" she asked Matt, eyeing him curiously. "Fifteen? Sixteen?"  
  
"I turned sixteen last month," he replied, his chest puffing up proudly.   
  
"Ya get yo' license back home b'fore ya left?"   
  
"Yep," Matt grinned. "Now if I just had the money to buy myself a car, I'd be set."  
  
Rogue smiled, recalling how excited Evan had been when he got his license. He'd barely had it half an hour before he was begging Scott to let him borrow the convertible.  
  
"Marie," Tessa said, and Rogue turned her attention to her fellow mutant thief. "Why don't you give Matt a lift to the train station, just to be certain that he makes his train safely. I will assist the boys and meet you back home shortly."  
  
"You really don't have to go out of your way for me," Matt protested, but it was obvious he didn't mind having the company, or the protection.  
  
"It's no trouble, sugah," Rogue assured him with a smile. "Jus' give me a second, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rogue placed a hand on Tessa's arm, gently guiding her a few feet away. "What did they say?" she asked softly, without preamble. She didn't need to explain what she meant, even without telepathy Tessa knew her well enough to know what she was asking.  
  
"They have retrieved the target, and are preparing for withdrawal now. I will cover their retreat past the guards with an illusion," Tessa replied evenly. "We will be heading home once we finish up things here."  
  
"How mad is he?" Rogue asked, biting her lip nervously. She figured her brother-in-law had to be pretty sore at her for risking the mission, even if they had completed it without her. She couldn't blame him, she wasn't too happy with herself at the moment, either.  
  
"Not very," Tessa promised, smiling faintly. "He had a few choice expletives when we suddenly veered off from our assigned posts, but he has since calmed down and wishes for me to tell you that all is well."  
  
"Does he now?" Rogue murmured doubtfully.  
  
Tessa gave her an exasperated look. "Yes," she insisted. "He does. He is tired, and to be honest a little irritated with me for following you against a direct order, but he understands why you felt you had to rescue the boy."  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes, studying Tessa's calm expression intently.   
  
"We all do," Tessa added quietly.   
  
Rogue believed her. After the horrific news report about the mutant killings out in California a few days back, everyone had been walking on eggshells around her, watching what they said and turning off the television when she entered the room. She hated it, but she couldn't blame them, not after the way she had reacted to the newscast.   
  
She was no psychologist, but she had absorbed Mr. McCoy a few times in the past, so if she had to take a guess at what exactly had happened to her, she'd call it post-traumatic stress. She was a mutant, just like those kids, and she'd endured her own horrors at the hands of Operation Wideawake. If not for Remy and the other Acolytes, she probably would have ended up just like them. It made her angry to see other mutants being persecuted and hunted, but to see those kids treated so cruelly, killed to make a statement, filled with a fury she hadn't known in a long time.  
  
And it had brought back memories, painful memories, and caused old fears to stir to life again. Had Jean and Kitty and Kurt and those lucky enough to have escaped the destruction of the mansion suffered like that? Had they died in similar ways, at the hands of hateful men who didn't even think they had the right to exist?  
  
The identities of the slain mutants had been released later that same day, a handful of runaways who had been cast out of their homes because of their mutations. Teenagers with no one to miss them when they disappeared.  
  
Rogue hated herself for thinking it, but sometimes she thought maybe Mystique had done Scott and Bobby and the others a favor when she blew up the Institute with them inside. Trask had much more... creative ways of ridding the world of what he saw as the 'mutant menace'. She knew firsthand what that man was capable of.  
  
Maybe that was why Remy and the others had been so concerned about her in the past few days. Remy had barely left her side since her breakdown, even though she had assured him at least a dozen times that she was fine, and she hadn't failed to notice that when Remy wasn't with her, Lucas or Emil was usually hanging around.  
  
_It's sweet that they all care so much, _she thought with an annoyed sigh._ But Ah wish they'd jus' back off an' stop treatin' me like Ah'm made o' glass or somethin'.  
  
_Oh, well, she'd find a way to put a stop to that right quick. Maybe she should drag Bella out for a while and go shopping. The assassin had been complaining about not having enough blue things set up for the baby, so she was certain Bella would be thrilled to hit the shops with her.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," she sighed aloud. "Ah put the heist in jeopardy an' Ah-"  
  
Tessa placed a hand on her arm, cutting her off. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my friend. You followed your heart, and it very well may have saved that young man's life. That was very heroic."  
  
"Ah'm supposed t' be a thief," Rogue snorted softly. "Not playin' the hero."  
  
Tessa smiled, a mildly amused smile full of admiration and respect. "Ah, I am afraid you are too much of an X-man to be anything else, Marie."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue smiled, shaking her head. "Ya would have made a pretty good X-man yo'self, Tess. Ah think ya an' the Professor would have gotten along real nice, an' Scott would have died an' gone t' heaven t' finally have someone on the t' team who took his orders seriously."  
  
_O' course, ya would have driven Kitty an' Kurt insane, _she added to herself, but the corners of Tessa's mouth curved up anyway, suggesting that she'd heard.  
  
"Listen, thanks, Tess," Rogue said seriously. "Fo' backin' mah play back there. It... it really means a lot."  
  
Tessa squeezed her arm lightly. "What, as you and Mercy are so fond of saying, are friends for?"  
  
Chuckling, Rogue let out a long breath of air. "Thanks, Tess. Ah'm gonna go ahead an' take Matt here over t' the station. Ah'll see ya'll back at home. Tell Remy Ah said not t' get himself in t' too much trouble while Ah'm gone, will ya?"  
  
"I will tell him," Tessa replied. "But I doubt it will do much good."  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Rogue retorted dryly.  
  
She turned back to Matt, who was shuffling his feet on the pavement, trying hard to give them some privacy. Casting one last smile at Tessa, Rogue moved towards him, clapping her hands together to get his attention.  
  
"Ya ready, hot shot?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Whenever you are."  
  
"Okay, then," she replied. "Ah'm gonna fly ya there, so it's up t' ya how we do this. Ah can hold ya under the arms, or Ah can scoop ya up an' fly ya in style."  
  
"Which is easier?"   
  
"To be honest, it's easier on me if Ah carry ya," Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Let's do that, then," he said. "Uh, how do I..."  
  
He trailed off as Rogue swept him off his feet easily, grinning down at him. "Jus' sit back an' relax, kid. Ah'll take care o' the rest. Ya ain't afraid o' heights or nothin', are ya?"  
  
"I hope not," she heard him mutter as she lifted off the ground.  
  
"Jus' don' throw up on me or anythin' an' Ah won' drop ya," Rogue laughed.  
  
"I'll try," Matt promised weakly.  
  
"Good," she retorted cheerfully. "Then Ah'll try not t' drop ya."

  
  
**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, guys, it's been hard to find writing time while I'm in Italy. This post might be a little rushed, so my apologies for that, but that good news is I head back to the States in a few days, so I should be able to get a good post up sometime soon :) Until then, hope you enjoy!**


	58. Appropriation

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Eight:_**  
  
  
It was almost noon by the time that Remy stumbled downstairs into the kitchen the next morning, dressed in a pair of loose fitting black pajama pants and a faded gray Linkin Park t-shirt, his hair disheveled and a sleepy expression on his face.  
  
"There's still some coffee in the machine," Tessa informed him from where she sat at the table, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper she was reading. "Mercy made some more for you and Emil in case you wanted any."  
  
"T'anks," Remy yawned, padding barefoot across the kitchen floor to open a cabinet and pull out a coffee mug. "Y' wan' any, _p'tite_?"  
  
"No thank you," Tessa replied with a small smile. "I've been awake for quite some time."  
  
"Oh?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow as he poured himself some coffee. "How long is some time?"  
  
"I woke just before sunrise," Tessa answered, flipping the page of the newspaper absently, no doubt absorbing the information she was reading and filing it away inside of her supercomputer brain. It never ceased to amaze him how much that woman knew, and what she didn't know she could pull up a file on within minutes.  
  
Remy blinked groggily, peering over at the clock on the microwave. "An' dat was at..."  
  
Tessa shot him a slightly exasperated look, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice when she spoke. "Six o'clock, Remy, which you would know if you ever decided to get out of bed before noon."  
  
"S'not noon yet, _p'tite_," Remy pointed out, smirking at her over the rim of his mug. "Still got a few minutes t' spare."  
  
He didn't get a reply, which didn't reply surprise him, so he took a long sip of his coffee and then settled down into an empty chair across from the telepath, rolling his sore shoulder tenderly. He'd bruised it during the heist the night before, when an extra guard had taken him by surprise and thrown him into the hull of the ship. Theo and Henri had taken the guard out quickly and without drawing any attention to themselves, and his shoulder wasn't hurt that bad, but his ego had taken a beating worse than anything else.  
  
Of course, he supposed he did have an excuse, he'd been rather distracted worrying about Rogue after she and Tessa had veered off to rescue some mutant kid from a bunch of Trask's soldiers, and once the gunshots started to fill the air it hadn't exactly made him feel any better.  
  
_Even when yo' wife's jus' 'bout invulnerable, _Remy thought to himself. _It's still hard not t' worry sometimes.  
  
_Besides, to be honest he'd been more worried about her emotional state than any physical injury she might sustain. Rogue had taken the latest mutant hazing hard, and the distant look in her eyes that day still haunted him. He'd seen her like that before, back on Magneto's island, those first few days after she'd found out that the Institute, the X-men, her whole world, was gone.   
  
It frightened him the way she could vanish into the past like that and forget everything around her, more than he was willing to admit out loud. He hated to see her hurting, it felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest, but he knew there was nothing he could do for her but there to support her and love her unconditionally.   
  
There were some things, he knew, that she wouldn't let anyone help her with, not even him. They were alike in that way, horribly stubborn till the end, even if it killed them.  
  
"Will Marie be coming down soon?" Tessa inquired, flipping pages once again, her eyes scanning the black and white print rapidly.   
  
"_Oui_," Remy grunted, taking a swig of his coffee. "She's gettin' dressed right now." He paused, eyeing her suspiciously. "_Pourquoi?_"   
  
"Do I need a reason to ask, when she is usually up much earlier than this?" Tessa fired back, not looking up from the paper.  
  
"She had a long night," Remy said with a shrug. "Y' know dat."  
  
"Yes," Tessa replied evenly. "I do."  
  
It had been late when Rogue finally returned home from dropping the kid off at the train station, it turned out that she'd decided to hang around until the train left, just to be sure he got out of town safely. Remy had intended to wait out in the courtyard for her, but Henri had surprised him by sending him on upstairs, saying he would wait up for her instead.  
  
It hadn't taken much thought to realize that Henri wanted to talk to her in private once she got back, so Remy had contented himself with watching from the balcony of the suite he shared with his wife, which overlooked the courtyard. When Rogue returned, dropping out of the sky to land lightly on the cobblestone pavement, it had brought a small smile of relief to his lips. A part of him had been concerned that she might run into more of Trask's soldiers, and though he knew she could take care of herself, he couldn't help worrying.  
  
She was his wife, after all.  
  
Henri had greeted her with a smile, gesturing for him to join her at the table, and with a sigh Rogue had agreed. It wasn't hard to figure out why she hadn't been eager to do so, she'd been expecting a lecture of some kind, so it was amusing to see the surprise on her face when she got the complete opposite.  
  
Instead, Henri had taken Rogue's hand in his, squeezed it gently, and told her that he'd meant every word he'd had Tessa tell her earlier. He didn't blame her for what she'd done, he couldn't be mad at her for doing what she knew in her heart was right. He'd even asked how the boy was doing, which had gotten a grateful smile from Rogue. The two of them had talked for a good fifteen or twenty minutes before Henri finally said that Remy was probably impatient to see her, and looked directly up at him on the balcony.  
  
Remy had smirked down at them, unabashed at being caught, and Rogue had leaned over to kiss Henri on the cheek before floating up to join Remy on the balcony. It meant a lot to her, Remy knew, that Henri understood her irrational, albeit righteous, desire to protect her own kind.  
  
But Remy knew better. It wasn't so much that Henri understood, as it was that he was scared. He was scared for Remy and Rogue, and for Tessa and Lucas. Scared that one day the soldiers might come for them, too. It was the silent fear of their whole family, really. No one talked about it, but it was always there, in the back of their minds, and the thought that someday they were bound to be found out scared them.  
  
Sometimes it scared Remy, too.  
  
And seeing the soldiers chasing that boy, who Rogue had later told him was named Matt, only gave that fear new life.  
  
"You were correct to be suspicious," Tessa said suddenly, jolting him out of his reverie. "I did have an ulterior motive for asking about Marie."  
  
"Oh?" Remy asked.   
  
Wordlessly, Tessa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small disk, then slid it across the table. Remy picked it up, running his fingers over the gray material thoughtfully. There was no label on it, no markings that could give him any hint as to what its significance might be, so he looked over at Tessa expectantly.  
  
"I appropriated it off of one of the soldiers we encountered last night," she explained. "I spent several hours this morning analyzing the data stored inside."  
  
"Can' y' jus' say y' stole it like de rest o' us?" Remy rolled his eyes. "What's on it?"  
  
"Quite a bit of information," Tessa answered. "I would prefer to wait and discuss it further once Marie has joined us, so we only need to have this conversation once."  
  
"Then talk away," a new voice said from the stairs. "Ah'm here."  
  
Remy turned to see his wife descending the last of the steps, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a red tank-top, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He grinned at her, pulling out the chair next to him for her. "Have a seat, _chere_."  
  
"Thanks, sugah," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Yo' sweet."  
  
"Don' I know it," Remy retorted.  
  
"So what's this about a disk?" Rogue asked, turning to Tessa as Remy handed her the disk he'd been inspecting.   
  
"I found it on one of the soldiers last night," Tessa told her. "I took the liberty of looking through it this morning, and I found some interesting things on there."  
  
"Such as?" Rogue asked, reaching over to grab Remy's coffee and taking a swig before making a face. "Needs more sugar, sugah," she told him absently.  
  
Remy got up and made his way over to the counter to get some for her, listening carefully to what Tessa was saying. "From what I've gathered, it seems that several of Operation: Wideawake's bases have been targeted in the past year."  
  
"Magneto?" Rogue mused aloud.  
  
"Most likely," Tessa agreed. "There were little or no casualties, but several of their weapon arsenals were completely destroyed."  
  
"Less toys fo' dem t' chase us wit' den," Remy murmured.  
  
"And at least a dozen mutant prisoners were freed during the raids," Tessa continued. "The operation has been unable to locate them since."  
  
"Magnus always was big on the whole mutant brotherhood thing," Rogue sighed. "But at least he's helpin' some o' the people who need helpin', even if he's still goin' around playin' the mutant terrorist."  
  
"T'ink he should put some horns on dat helmet o' his?" Remy asked, pouring a spoonful of sugar into his mug, and stirring it slowly. "Den he'd really look like de devil de news makes him out t' be."  
  
"Ah think he scares them enough wit'out 'em," Rogue replied dryly, taking the mug from him with a grateful smile.   
  
"True," Remy conceded. "He's one scary _homme_,_ non_?"  
  
"He has his moments," Rogue muttered, sipping her coffee.   
  
"The disk mainly reveals information about base locations, protocol, procedures and Trask's connections around the world," Tessa informed them, folding the paper and setting it down on the table in front of her. "But there was something that caught my attention, and I thought that you might find it relevant, as well."  
  
"What is it?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I found Carol Danvers," Tessa said, and Rogue nearly choked on her coffee. Remy blinked in surprise, looking over at his wife's stunned expression. He knew that she was still in communication with Carol's psyche occasionally, they had little get-togethers inside of Rogue's head once every week or so, but for the most part Carol was living inside of her own mind, in whatever illusionary world she and Rogue had been able to create in there.  
  
"Ya what?" Rogue rasped, coughing to clear her throat. "What do ya mean, ya found Carol?"  
  
"Precisely what I said," Tessa replied. "It seems that Trask didn't have much use for a comatose mutant, so he had her placed in a military hospital under armed surveillance."  
  
"So we can get t' her?" Rogue asked eagerly, and Remy groaned to himself, knowing that nothing would deter her from going in after Carol now, not even if she had charge in with her fists swinging.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can Ah use Jean's telepathy?" Rogue asked breathlessly. "Can Ah use it t' wake her up?"  
  
Tessa hesitated a moment, then shook her head. "No," she said softly. "I don't think you can."  
  
"Oh," Rogue whispered, her expression sullen.  
  
"It would take a telepath of enormous power, and with a very high degree of control and practice to perform such a task," Tessa explained gently. "Otherwise, there could be serious damage to Carol's brain, and to your own."  
  
"So we need someone stronger," Rogue said, biting her lip. "Like the Professor."  
  
"Did y' ever absorb him?" Remy inquired.   
  
"No," Rogue sighed, shaking her head. "Ah never had a reason t'."  
  
"Then it is best if we wait," Tessa said. "I will continue to monitor Carol's condition now that we know her location, and I will keep you informed of any developments. Hopefully someday we will have the resources to wake her."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue murmured wistfully. "Someday."  
  
"I did not mean for this information upset you," Tessa apologized. "Perhaps I should have kept silent on this matter."  
  
"No," Rogue smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "It means a lot, thank ya, Tess. This is a step in the right direction, we jus' hafta be patient, that's all. Ah can' wait t' tell Carol. She'll be thrilled t' know that she's outta that base, at least."  
  
"We're glad t' hear dat she's outta dere, too," Remy assured her, draping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her neck softly. "Got kind o' fond o' dat_ fille_, when she wasn' tryin' t' drive y' outta yo' mind,_ chere_."  
  
Rogue chuckled softly. "Yeah, Ah know what ya mean, sugah."  
  
Heavy footsteps reached his ears, and Remy turned his head just as Lucas appeared in the doorway, holding a stack of books in his arms. "I got the texts that you requested," he told Tessa, who was rising to her feet.  
  
"Good," she replied. "Thank you, Lucas. If you'd take them to the study for me, I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Of course," Lucas said, offering a nod of greeting towards Remy and Rogue as he passed.  
  
"Lot o' homework, sugah?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I decided to do some reading on the island of Genosha," Tessa explained.   
  
"Why Genosha?"   
  
"It was mentioned in one of the files on this disk," Tessa said, as she picked up the disk from the table and slid it into her pocket. "I found it curious and decided to investigate further."  
  
"Y' ever get sick o' all dat readin' an' researchin' y' do, _p'tite_?" Remy asked dryly.   
  
Tessa shot him a level glare, dark eyes amused. "Knowledge is power, my friend," she reminded him as she left the room.   
  
Rogue smirked, resting her head on his shoulder. "Ya ought t' know better than t' try an' change her by now, Remy. Tessa's set in her ways." She elbowed him gently, waggling her eyebrows playfully. "Kind o' like someone else that Ah know."  
  
"Who? _Moi_?" Remy feigned innocence. "What are yo' plans fo' t'day, _p'tite_?"  
  
"Ah think Ah'm gonna head over t' Bella an' Theo's in a li'l bit," she replied, taking a long sip of coffee. "Bella wasn't feelin' too good yesterday, mornin' sickness an' all, so Ah told her Ah'd rent us a couple o' movies an' we'd have us a girl's day while you boys were out an' about."  
  
"Maybe I'll stop by an' see de _deux_ o' y' later, den," Remy said, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. He leaned over for a quick kiss, the taste of coffee lingering on his lips. "I better get cleaned up b'fo' Henri has himself a heart attack, _oui_?"  
  
"_Oui_," Rogue agreed, running her fingers over the stubble on his chin. "Ya need a shave, swamp rat."  
  
"Mebbe I'm t'inkin' o' growin' a beard," Remy snorted as he stood up.  
  
"Maybe Ah'm thinkin' o' cuttin' mah hair," Rogue shot back with a smirk.   
  
"Dat's jus' _diabolique_, _chere_," Remy said in mock disgust. "Y' know how much Remy loves dat long, gorgeous hair o' yo's."  
  
"Mmm," his wife smiled, rising to her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ah guess ya hafta find a way t' convince me then, won' ya?"  
  
"I don' t'ink dat's gon' be a problem, _chere_," Remy murmured huskily, tilting his head down to capture her lips in a long, slow kiss.   
  
When Rogue broke away a few moments later, she was grinning wickedly. "Keep that in mind until later, sugah. Ya hafta get goin'."  
  
And with that she disappeared out of the room, leaving Remy breathless.  
  
"_Merde_," he sighed. "Dat _femme_'s gon' be de death o' me."  
  
  
**Translations:  
**  
_Moi_- me  
_deux_- two  
_hahn?_- huh?  
_pourquoi?_- why?  
_diabolique_- evil  
_merde_- shit


	59. Exposed

****

**_Chapter Fifty-Nine:  
_**  
  
New York City was referred to by many as the City That Never Sleeps, but to most southerners the title seemed more appropriate for the bustling city of New Orleans. Even in the dead-of-night hours, music still wafted through the air, the distant sounds of parties still raging echoing down the river, and the warm night air still carried with it the aroma of Cajun spices.  
  
In the Big Easy, it was difficult to find time when there weren't tourists noisily stumbling down the sidewalks at all hours of the day. During Mardi Gras, it was impossible, but the rest of the year it was only difficult. You just had to know when to look for it.  
  
That was something that both the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild of New Orleans had gotten quite good at over the years. They knew the city like the back of their hands, knew all of the shortcuts and the dead-end alleys, knew the hidden pathways of the rooftops as well as they knew the roads below.  
  
There was a block of time, between approximately twenty minutes after three in the morning and forty minutes after four, that the streets were almost entirely deserted. That was what the thieves liked to call the "prize zone". It was relatively short, the partygoers having just gone in for the night and the businessmen about to start their day, but if your skills were sharp and your plans perfected, it was the perfect time to strike.  
  
Crouched on the rooftop of the museum, Lucas took a moment to appreciate the tranquil silence around him as he worked. Or he would have, it wasn't for the annoying humming that continued to fill his ears, despite his attempts to tune it out. And it wasn't just any humming, but someone humming the tune of one of Sinatra's love ballads.  
  
Unable to take it any more, Lucas grabbed his comm-link off his belt. "Is there any particular reason that you are in such good spirits this evening, LeBeau?" he demanded.  
  
Over the comm-link, Remy laughed. "Can' a man jus' enjoy de fact dat life is good, _mon ami_? Dat he's got a _belle femme_, a lovin' family, a gorgeous home an' de best job in de world?"  
  
Lucas glanced in Remy's direction, even though he couldn't see the other thief. "Are you intoxicated?"  
  
"Only wit' love, _mon ami_, only wit' love," Remy laughed again.  
  
Sighing, Lucas shook his head, smiling faintly. It was good to see Remy happy, even if the younger man's incessant banter was giving him a headache. Earlier that evening Remy and Marie had gone out for a romantic night on the town, and obviously it had gone well since the mutant thief was still grinning like an idiot.   
  
"Y' know,_ homme_," Remy said slyly. "Mebbe y' outta follow my example an' take Tessa out sometime, _non_?"  
  
Lucas stiffened, suddenly having the urge to strangle Remy LeBeau. "My relationship with Tessa is strictly professional," he growled.  
  
"Sure it is," Remy snorted.  
  
"And I wouldn't follow out of the desert if I was dying of thirst," Lucas added, just to be difficult. "You have a terrible sense of direction."  
  
"Dat's crazy," Remy retorted. "I got us back home when Emil got us lost in de swamps, didn' I?"  
  
"After hours of leading us the wrong way," Lucas shot back evenly. "Which is why we now leave all matters of navigation entirely up to Tessa. Her mutation makes it impossible for her to get lost."  
  
"But can she make t'ings explode?" Remy demanded smugly.  
  
Lucas shook his head in mild amusement. "Get back to work, LeBeau."  
  
"Thought dat I was leadin' dis surveillance job," Remy protested.  
  
"You wanted to call it 'casing the joint'," Lucas reminded him. "And quit distracting me, I have important work to do."  
  
"_Amende_," Remy sighed. "Y' take all de fun outta dis job, y' know dat?"  
  
Instead of answering, Lucas clipped his comm-link back on his belt and removed his marker, examining the skylight intently for weak points. Despite Remy's jovial nature that evening, he knew the other thief would be hard at work on the roof of the east wing of the museum, locating the security alarm devices and taking note of the guard rotation shift.  
  
If all went well, they would be back the following night with an infiltration team to complete the heist.   
  
And with the buyer that Genard had lined up willing to pay double the asking price, it would be a very profitable job for the Guild, indeed.  
  
Bending over, he gently pressed the tip of the marker to the glass, making small, almost unnoticeable marks that would later tell Claude where to cut. When he finished, he sat back on his heels to inspect his work, but something metallic and red caught his eye in the distance.  
  
"What on earth," he muttered to himself, the skylight forgotten as he squinted at the dark shape across the city. A moment later he realized that it wasn't one shape, but two of them close together, and a moment after that he realized that whatever they were, they were moving in his direction, and fast.  
  
He started to reach for his comm-link, then paused, deciding to wait until he knew what it was that they were dealing with. His heart was hammering in his chest, an eerie sense of dread creeping up his spine, as he watched the ominous shapes approach.  
  
By the time they drew close enough for him to get a good look at them, he had a good idea of what they were. Tall and powerful, they loomed over the city's skyline, red metallic coverings gleaming in the moonlight. They made for a terrifying sight, like something out of one of those Sci-fi movies Emil loved come to live, but they were real.  
  
They had haunted the lives of Lucas, Remy, Marie and Tessa for the past four years, ever since the creation of Operation: Wideawake.  
  
Robots.  
  
Sentinels.  
  
Grabbing his comm-link, he switched it back to Remy's frequency. "LeBeau," he grunted. "I think you'd better come take a look at this."  
  
There was a crackle of static and then he heard Remy sigh. "Y' better not be draggin' me over dere fo' not'ing,_ homme_."  
  
Lucas pressed his lips together tightly. "I think you will agree that it is a matter of importance."  
  
"Right," Remy replied. "Okay den, on my way."  
  
"Oh, and Remy?" Lucas added. "Don't use your powers."  
  
"_Que_?" Remy cried incredulously, but they'd worked together long enough that he didn't argue, only mutter under his breath.   
  
Satisfied, Lucas returned his comm-link to its place on his belt and turned his attention back to the approaching robots. They moved with powerful, earth-quaking strides, and the ground trembled under them as they moved. If the way their heads continued to move back and forth was any indication, they seemed to be searching for something.  
  
Lucas had a bad feeling that he knew what that something was.  
  
"What's wit' all dat shakin'-" Remy's voice began, then trailed off and a soft gasp could be heard in its place. "Oh _l'enfer_," he cursed. "Y' gotta be kiddin' me!"  
  
If Lucas had any doubts about what it was he was seeing, they were gone now.  
  
A few moments later, he heard someone landing on the roof behind him, and Remy moved up to crouch at his side, peering at the Sentinels in the distance with dark eyes and a scowl on his face. "Great," he muttered. "Dis is jus' great. Like we don' got enough problems wit' all dose toy soldiers poppin' up, now we got dese tin cans on our hands, too."  
  
"You think they're searching for mutants?" Lucas inquired.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy confirmed grimly. "Dat's what dey're built t' do. Hunt, capture an' neutralize, by whatever means necessary."  
  
There was a worried look on his face, and Lucas frowned, wondering what had him so concerned, and then realization swept over him. "You think they're here for us?"  
  
"Mebbe," Remy shrugged. "Would make sense, _non_? I mean, last week Marie an' Tessa took down half a dozen o' dem soldiers an' den last month we had dat whole mess wit' de Juggernaut... dat's a lot o' mutant activity t' go unnoticed."  
  
He had a point, Lucas had to admit, especially the part about Rogue and Tessa's fight with the Operation: Wideawake soldiers. Not only had the two women defeated the soldiers on their own with little effort, but they had helped the soldier's target escape. That wasn't something that Trask and his colleagues were likely to ignore.  
  
"That's true," Lucas observed grimly. "It seems likely that these Sentinels were sent here to find and capture the mutants who disrupted the capture of the mutant teenager at the docks."  
  
"Dat don' make me feel any better, _mon ami_," Remy replied. "Dese tin cans mean business."  
  
Eyeing the bold arsenal that each of the mutant-hunting robots sported, Lucas was inclined to agree. The robots were moving closer to the museum, so he placed a hand on Remy's arm, gesturing that they should back away from the ledge.  
  
Remy nodded, and they ducked into the shadows as one of the Sentinels passed nearby, blending in with the night around them as best they could. Not that it would do them much good if the robots had night-vision lens, but it was better than nothing.  
  
As soon as the robot had turned the corner, Lucas heard Remy let out a small sigh of relief. "Let's get outta here," Remy suggested, pushing to his feet. "B'fo' dey come back around fo' anot'er pass."  
  
Deciding that was the smart thing to do, Lucas stood, clipping his glass cutters back onto his utility belt beside his comm-link. The surveillance job would have to wait, it wasn't worth the risk of being caught by the Sentinels.  
  
He had a feeling not even Jean-Luc would argue with that.  
  
They started across the rooftop, towards the bank building across the street. They could fire their jumplines at the roof of the taller building and swing across with relative ease, having done so numerous times over the years.  
  
"I have never seen one in person before," Lucas commented thoughtfully as they reached the edge of the roof.  
  
"I've seen plenty," Remy grunted. "Trust me, y' don' wanna get a closer look."  
  
Lucas reached down to his belt for his jumpline, and then froze as one of the Sentinels turned onto the street directly in front of them, its glowing eyes scanning the darkness slowly. Glancing around, Lucas was horrified to realize that the other one was starting down the street from the opposite end.  
  
"Remy," he said quietly, drawing the other's attention to the Sentinels.  
  
"_Merde_," Remy cursed. "Don' move, _homme_, mebbe dey won' see us."  
  
Just then the closest Sentinel turned its head in their direction, his eyes glowing a pale red. "Alpha mutants, surrender now to avoid painful apprehension procedures."  
  
Lucas turned to glare at his companion. "You were saying?"  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**_Amende_- fine_  
Que_- what?  
_l'enfer_- hell  
_homme_- man  
  



	60. Parting

****

**_Chapter Sixty:_**  
  
  
Emil Lapin awoke to a distant crashing sound, bolting upright in bed, eyes wide and panting hard.  
  
Blinking, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, listening for a moment.  
  
There it was again, louder this time, almost closer.  
  
Hurrying across his room, stubbing his toe in the process, Emil swung open his door, cursing under his breath, almost as unhappy about his toe as he was about being woken up.  
  
And he wasn't the only one.  
  
Doors flew open all down the hall, and the next thing he knew the whole family was gathering in the middle of the hallway. Jean-Luc emerged from the master bedroom, blinking blearily as he moved to join Emil at the banister. "What was dat?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," Emil replied.  
  
Downstairs, _Tante_ Mattie hurried into the foyer from her room, tying her robe around the waist. "How's a _femme_ s'posed t' sleep wit' all dat racket goin' on outside?" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Rogue, Mercy and Henri came running from opposite directions, Rogue from the east wing that she shared with Remy, and Mercy dragging her groggy husband in from their wing. Tessa joined them a moment later, the only one not looking unsettled, and the only one not wearing pajamas. Instead, she wore the same jeans and black top that she had worn during the day. Emil raised an eyebrow, baffled at the idea that she had yet to go to sleep, but he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised. It was just like Tessa to spend most of the night up analyzing and observing data through her neural computer interface, and to be up bright and early looking as if she'd slept for hours.  
  
Henri was wearing a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt, while Mercy had on a red nightgown, and Rogue was dressed in a pair of black drawstring pants and a black tank top. All three of them looked like Emil felt, and he had a feeling that whoever was causing all that noise was in for it if they didn't have a damn good reason.  
  
"What is all that fuss?" Rogue demanded, green eyes still a little glossy, but becoming more and more alert with each passing moment. Her long two-toned hair was pulled back into a thick braid that hung down her back, the layered white locks hanging loose around her face as she rested her elbows on the banister.  
  
"Don' know," Emil muttered, yawning as he ran a hand through his spiky red hair. "Jus' woke up." He glanced over at Mercy, raising an eyebrow. "Jacques still sleepin' t'rough all dat racket?"  
  
"_Oui_," she nodded curtly. "He's out cold t'night."  
  
"If my calculations are correct, we are about have company," Tessa announced evenly.  
  
Sure enough, a moment later the front door banged open and in stumbled two exhausted, battered figures.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue cried.  
  
It was Remy and Lucas, alright, both of them breathing hard as they shoved the door shut behind them, exchanging a dark look as they caught their breath and regained their composure. "What de hell happened t' y' boys?" Mattie demanded, hurrying forward even as Rogue started to float down to the foyer.  
  
"Sentinels," Remy gasped out, red-on-black eyes wide and brimming with adrenaline, and everyone went still. Remy looked up directly at Rogue, who had frozen in midair at his words. "Dey found us."  
  
Something funny happened to Rogue's face right then, Emil noticed. It didn't go pale like he would have expected, and there was only a flicker of alarm in her eyes before she gritted her teeth, her jaw hardening in determination. "Always knew they would, sooner or later," he heard her mutter to herself.  
  
"There are several dozen soldiers prowling the streets, as well," Lucas added grimly. "It is likely that after their containment team failed to apprehend the young mutant last week thanks to your interference, that Trask has taken a personal vendetta against the mutants of this city."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue scowled.  
  
"I did not mean to lay blame," Lucas replied evenly, looking up at her. "I was only stating facts."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue sighed. "Ah know, sorry."  
  
"How far behind you are the Sentinels?" Tessa inquired.  
  
"Not far," Remy said darkly. "De _deux_ o' y' pack up some bags. Don' waste time wit' toiletries an' de like, we can get dose on de road. Grab clothes fo' de four o' us, an' de campin' supplies. We'll take de bikes, so pack light."  
  
"Right," Rogue nodded grimly, and she whirled away from the banister, flying back towards the suite she and Remy shared.  
  
"Make sure you pack a battery supply," Lucas told Tessa with a grim look, and the telepath gave a curt nod before leaving to gather their things together.   
  
Emil didn't need to ask why Lucas wanted a battery pack, the dark-skinned mutant liked to keep one on hand so that he could recharge his powers in an emergency, and he no doubt thought that he was going to need it soon.   
  
"I will get the bikes and meet you out front," Lucas said, turning to Remy.   
  
"Grab de helmets, too," Remy called after him. "Wit' dose tin monsters on our heels, dere's a good chance dat we gon' need dem."  
  
"Right," Lucas nodded.  
  
"What are y' talkin' 'bout, chil'?" Tante Mattie demanded crossly. "Jus' where do y' t'ink dat yo' goin' at dis hour?"  
  
"Away," Remy answered shortly. "Dere's not'ing else t' be doin' but goin' now."  
  
"Why?" Henri asked with a deep frown, leading the way down to the foyer. "What aren't y' tellin' us?  
  
Remy sighed. "Dose Sentinels got a target lock on me an' Lucas, dey won' give up till dey find us, an' make _non_ mistake, dey will find us if we stay here much longer."  
  
"We can hide y' until dey're gone," Jean-Luc argued.   
  
"Papa," Remy said, his voice thick with anxiety. "It ain't safe fo' us t' stay, not now. If we do, we lead Trask an' his toy soldiers right t' ya'll. Believe me, dat _bâtard _won' hesitate t' kill de lot o' ya'll fo' harborin' mutants, an' dey'd use y' as hostages t' get us t' surrender. Don' even want t' t'ink 'bout what dey'd do t' us den. Marie lived t'rough dat nightmare once, Remy won' let her face it again."   
  
"But-" Mercy began.  
  
"S' better dis way," Remy cut her off gently. "Fo' everyone, if we go."  
  
Jean-Luc was quiet for a long moment, but when he looked up Emil saw the begrudging resignation in his uncle's eyes. "Where will y' go, pup?"  
  
"Don' know," Remy shrugged. "We'll figure dat part out once we lose de Sentinels. De important t'ing now is dat we get outta town an' put as much distance between us an' Trask's men as we can. Once we're clear, we'll start t' worry 'bout our destination."  
  
"Ya'll will come back, though, right?" Mercy asked, biting her lip.  
  
"As soon as it's safe,_ oui_," Remy promised. "Dis is our home, we ain't gon' give it up wit'out a fight."  
  
Henri draped an arm around Mercy's shoulders, squeezing gently, and she gave her husband a trembling smile. Emil looked from them back to Remy and nodded to himself as he reached the bottom of the staircase. "_Oui_, dis is yo' home," he agreed, giving Remy a bit of a glare. "An' don' y' go fo'gettin' it, _mon ami_."  
  
Remy grinned despite himself. "Not a chance, _homme_." Turning his head in the direction of the stairs, he called up, "Marie,_ chere_? Y' ready t' go?"  
  
"All set," Rogue's voice replied, and Emil turned to see her coming up behind him, a large duffel bag swung over her shoulders. "Ah got us both a few days worth o' clothes, swamp rat," she added, placing one hand on the banister and vaulting over the railing to float down to the ground.  
  
"Good work, _p'tite_," Remy flashed her a faint, strained smile before turning to face his family. "Best we get de goodbye outta de way quick, we don' got de time t' be foolin' wit' long farewells."  
  
Taking the hint, Mercy threw her arms around Rogue, while Henri stepped towards his brother. "Take care o' yo'selves, _petite frere_," Henri advised somberly.  
  
"Always do," Remy replied, pulling him into a hug.  
  
As soon as she disentangled herself from Mercy, letting her sister-in-law move over to hug Remy, Rogue turned to smile up at Emil. "Wish y' didn' hafta go, _p'tite_," he told her.  
  
"Me, too," she said with a sad smile as he hugged him tight. "Ah'm gon' miss ya, Emil."  
  
"Back at y', Marie," Emil said, kissing her on the cheek. "Y' try an' keep ol' Remy outta trouble, _hahn_?"   
  
"Ah'll try," Rogue smiled. "But Ah don' reckon it'll do much good, knowin' him."  
  
"_Oui_, probably not," Emil chuckled.  
  
"Remy heard dat," Remy said with a scowl, punching Emil in the arm lightly. "M' gon' miss dat stupid grin o' yo's, Lapin. Don' do anyt'ing dat Remy wouldn' do while we gon, _non_?"  
  
"What wouldn' y' do?" Emil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"_Bon _point," Remy chuckled with a grin, slapping him on the back good-naturedly.  
  
They turned to watch as Rogue let go of Tante Mattie to hug Henri. "Tell Jacques that we love him, will ya?"  
  
"_Oui_," Henri nodded. "He's gon' miss de _deux _o' y'."  
  
"We'll miss 'im, too," Remy said.  
  
"Bella an' Theo are gon' be sore dat dey didn' get t' see y' off," Mercy murmured.   
  
"Jus' tell Bella t' see t' it that she don' have that kid until we get back, ya hear me?" Rogue warned lightly. "Ah plan on bein' here fo' the birth o' mah godson."  
  
Mercy smiled. "I'll be sure t' pass dat along t' Bella."  
  
"Good," Rogue said. "Ya do that."  
  
"Remy LeBeau, y' get over here dis instant," Tante Mattie insisted, yanking him into a crushing hug that left the mutant thief gasping for air. "Y' a fool boy, y' know dat? De kind dat drives a famille crazy wit' worry. Y' best write dis time, regardless o' where y' end up, or so help me..."  
  
"De rollin' pin t' Remy's head?" Remy finished knowingly, wincing at the thought.  
  
"T' say de least," Mattie grunted, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Remy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.  
  
"LeBeau?"  
  
Emil looked past Remy and Rogue to see Lucas standing at the door, a bag over one shoulder, and Tessa at his side, both of them with helmets in hand.  
  
"Right," Remy murmured, taking a deep breath before turning back to face the family one last time with a forced smile that wasn't fooling anyone. "Well, guess dat's our cue t' be gettin' de hell outta town, _hahn_?"  
  
Jean-Luc stepped forward to stand in front of the couple, fixing them both with an intense look. "Be careful an' stay safe," he ordered gruffly. Looking to Tessa and Lucas he added, "Dat goes fo' all o' y'."  
  
Lucas acknowledged his warning with a silent nod, then started out down the steps, with Tessa following, as he tugged his helmet down on his head.  
  
"We will, Papa," Remy promised. The two of them hugged, long and hard, and then Jean-Luc touched a hand to Remy's cheek, and the other to Rogue's.   
  
"_Je amour vous deux_," he told them fiercely.  
  
"_Nous amour tu, aussi_," Remy replied, taking his father's hand and kissing it lightly before stepping back so that Jean-Luc could enfold Rogue into a farewell embrace.  
  
"We'll be fine, don' ya worry," Rogue assured him with a smile. "We've got lots o' practice at gettin' outta trouble."  
  
"An' into it, as well, I've noticed," Jean-Luc sighed, kissing her forehead. "Jus' come back in one piece, _oui_? Dere's still de matter o' dose grandchildren dat y' promised me."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah'll keep that in mind, sugah," she promised, moving to join Remy at the door. "Wish us luck, ya'll."  
  
"Luck," Mercy called, touching her fingertips to her lips.  
  
Flashing them one last smile, Rogue hurried outside to where Lucas and Tessa were waiting beside the two motorcycles. Lucas handed her a black and green helmet that Emil recognized as the one that the dark-skinned mutant had gotten for her the previous Christmas.  
  
"_Au revoir_, _ma famille_," Remy said with a dramatic bow, and then he bounded out the door, swinging it closed behind him as he took the front steps two at a time. A moment later the sound of a pair of motorcycle engines roaring to life sliced through the warm night air, and the screech of tires on the pavement signaled that the four mutants were taking off down the street, picking up speed as they headed towards the highway.  
  
"Good luck, chil'en," Mattie said quietly, voicing what they were all thinking. "Got a feelin' dat de _quatre_ o' y' gon' need it soon enough."  
  
  
**Translations:  
  
**duex- two  
_bâtard-_ bastard  
_Je amour vous deux_- I love you both  
_Nous amour tu, aussi_- we love you, too  
_ma famille_- my family  
_quatre_- four


	61. Retreat

****

**_Chapter Sixty-One:  
_**  
  
"Mebbe wit' a li'l luck, we can get t' de highway b'fo' dey catch up t' us," Remy yelled over the roaring of the motorcycle engines.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, Rogue shook her head. "Ain't gonna happen, swamp rat," she warned, as the Sentinels started to gain on them.   
  
"How far back are de toy soldiers?" her husband asked her, his voice tense as he cut a sharp corner, Lucas mimicking the maneuver perfectly beside them on the other bike.   
  
Rogue lifted a gloved hand to push up the visor of her black helmet so she could see better, and she spotted the three camouflaged jeeps as they screeched down the road behind them. "Not far," she replied grimly. "We're gonna hafta make a stand, Remy. If we keep runnin', they're likely t' just blast the bikes out from under us. While that ain't likely t' hurt me much, it'll get the rest o' ya'll killed."  
  
_Make for the bridge, _Tessa's voice advised, suddenly filling her head. _We need to draw them away from the city, to minimize damage to our surroundings.  
  
_Glancing over at the other bike, Rogue meet the telepath's gaze and nodded, then leaned in closer to Remy, relaying the instructions. Before she'd even finished, he veered off on one of the side roads, heading for the bridge that loomed in the distance.  
  
But the Sentinels were quickly catching up, and the military jeeps were gunning their engines to keep up as they raced towards the bridge. It was going to be close, Rogue knew, maybe too close.  
  
_Tess, _she thought to her dark-haired friend. _As soon as we get on the bridge, can ya hit 'em wit' an illusion? Make it look like part o' the bridge fell away or somethin'?  
  
I shall see what I can work up, _Tessa replied calmly.  
  
Rogue held her breath as first Lucas, then Remy, flew onto the ramp leading to the bridge. She turned her head to watch as Tessa set to work, and, sure enough, a moment later it looked as if the ramp had vanished.  
  
The jeeps skidded to a halt, and she could faintly make out the startled curses coming from the soldiers driving them. The illusion might hold them off for a while, but sooner of later she knew that at least some of them would get brave enough to test it, and once they realized the ground was, in fact, still there, they would resume their pursuit.  
  
But for now Tessa had just bought them a little bit of time.  
  
And that meant they needed to deal with the Sentinels now, while the soldiers couldn't shoot them in the back.   
  
"Be right back, swamp rat," she said in Remy's ear, and then disentangled her arms from his was as she lifted off from the back of his bike. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him spare a glance at his side mirror to see what she was up to, but to his credit he didn't slam on the breaks.  
  
_Tell the boys t' load up some energy, _she called to Tessa, tugging off her helmet and hooking it on the side of the bridge. _Ah reckon Ah can take one out by mah lonesome, an' if they hit the ot'er wit' their combined powers, it should do the trick.  
  
_There was no verbal reply, but a moment later Rogue heard the sounds of the bikes coming to a halt below.  
  
"Alpha mutant," the lead Sentinel announced, and a shiver went down her spine at the cold, mechanical voice that she remembered from so long ago. "Surrender now, to avoid painful apprehension procedures."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Rogue clenched both hands into fists as her sides. "Well, since ya'll asked so nicely..." she drawled, and then lowered her head, diving through the sky like a missile. Her lithe little body slammed into the Sentinel's shoulder, driving him into the ground with enough force to cause the pavement to groan, dust raining down on the Mississippi below.   
  
The sounds of explosions echoed behind her, and she didn't need to turn to know that Remy and Lucas had engaged the other Sentinel.   
  
Grinning, she kept on the Sentinel she'd knocked over, swooping down to pummel his metal body with her fists, punching holes in his metal skeleton. The Sentinel began to lift is guns, but Rogue was having none of it, and wrenched off his plasma cannon violently.  
  
Which, in hindsight, might have been a mistake, since it put her back to the Sentinel's other arm, which connected sharply with the back of her head, sending her tumbling across the pavement. She rolled to her feet, brushing off her clothes. She'd had the sense of mind to exchange her pajamas for a pair of black jeans and a hunter green top before leaving the LeBeau estate, and she was not pleased to see that her clothes were getting scuffed up.  
  
"Stupid robot," she muttered under her breath.  
  
A familiar beeping sound caught her attention and she looked up to see the Sentinel had gotten to his feet again, and was coming towards her, with a very unpleasant gun aimed in her direction.  
  
_Aww hell, _Rogue thought with a scowl. _There ain't no way Ah'm gonna get stuck in that green stone this time!  
  
_"Remy!" she shouted down to her husband. "Blast the gun!"  
  
She didn't need to specify which gun she meant, Remy, she knew, remembered that gun from their last skirmish with the Sentinels, back on Magneto's island.  
  
"Comin' right up, _p'tite_," Remy called, and he hurled a trio of glowing cards through the air to smack into the Sentinel's gun arm. Seconds later, it exploded into a shower of flame and shrapnel. She grinned to herself as he immediately whirled to target the gun on the other Sentinel, destroying that one, too.   
  
Satisfied that the boys were doing okay on their own, Rogue turned her attention back to the lead Sentinel, which was quickly recovering from having one arm blown off. To be honest, she could have gotten ride of both Sentinels easily enough, all she had to do was tap into Kitty's powers and phase through their hard-drives, but that would have left her completely exhausted. And if she lost consciousness, which she usually did after using one of her reserve powers, it would make it harder for the others to escape  
  
Besides, she was plenty riled up over all the anti-mutant business lately, and a fight was likely to help her vent some of that anger she'd been keeping pent up inside of her.  
  
_It's like Logan always said, _she thought with a faint grin. _Ya gotta have some way o' workin' out yo' aggressions.  
  
_There was a small flicker of phantom anguish at the thought of her mentor, but it was no longer crippling the way it had been a few years ago. She would probably never know for sure what happened to Logan, but in her heart she knew that he would have preferred death over living as one of Trask's lab-rats.  
  
And the way she saw it, every Sentinel she destroyed was another blow to Trask, another victory in the X-men's memory.  
  
Plasma fire streaked past her on either side, and Rogue gave a silent thanks to Carol Danvers for the powers she inherited from the other woman. In the part of her mind that was still connected to the comatose mutant, she felt a stirring, a kind of mental inquiry from Carol.   
  
Ducking under the Sentinel's arm as it swung towards her, she sent back a brief, wordless reassurance, conveying that she couldn't afford to be distracted at the moment. Over the years, she and Carol had formed quite a powerful rapport, and as it was they no longer needed words to get things across to one another. They could communicate with bursts of thoughts, feelings, images, and she knew that when Carol withdrew back into herself, that the other girl understood what was going on.  
  
The lead Sentinel reached for her, but Rogue swatted his arm aside with a severe backhand, then plowed her other fist into the robot's shoulder, causing it to spin around unsteadily. Not waiting for it to recover its balance, she drove her fist into its knee, bringing its legs out from under it with an earth-quaking crash.  
  
Before she could move in further, a glowing card shot past to hit the fallen Sentinel with a powerful blast. When the smoke cleared, the robot was struggling to try and get back on its feet, with little success. "Dat was what Remy call a nice explosion, _hahn_?"  
  
Shaking her head at the grin on her husband's face, she was about to reply when she felt Tessa's touch on her mind. _The soldiers are coming, _Tessa's terse warning captured her attention.  
  
Rogue looked back towards the other end of the bridge, and sure enough the jeeps were on the move again. Apparently the soldiers had figured out that what they were seeing wasn't real, and now they were more determined than ever.  
  
"Ah'll handle these boys," Rogue yelled down to her friends, flying towards the second Sentinel the others had been fighting. "Ya'll take care o' them soldiers, will ya?"  
  
"Whatever y' say,_ chere_," she heard Remy call as he and Lucas trotted off in the other direction, leaving her to deal with the Sentinel as it started to turn to face her. It was looking more than a little battered, with wires hanging exposed and pieces of its frame blown off. Remy and Lucas had done a good job wearing it down, it wouldn't take her long to finish it.  
  
"Hiya, big fella," she smirked, slamming her fist into the Sentinel's head and snapping it around with a screech of protesting metal. "Ya know, Trask, ya jus' don' make 'em like ya used t'. This is almost too easy fo' me."  
  
The Sentinel faltered backwards, and Rogue pressed forward, ripping his remaining arm off and using it like a baseball bat to sever the head from the body. The headless Sentinel staggered for a moment, but she had no intention of waiting to see what would happen, and drove the jagged end of the mechanical arm straight through the robot's chest, short-circuiting the hard-drive.  
  
"Huh," she mused to herself as the robot crashed to the ground like a rag doll. "Who knew that those games o' mutantball back at the Institute would actually pay off one day."  
  
Below, she heard tires skidding across the pavement, as small explosions peppered the ground around the jeeps. Remy and Lucas were keeping their power levels low, she knew, so as not to cause any fatalities. Neither man had a clean past, but there was no sense in repeating past mistakes, despite the fact that the soldiers would just as soon kill them if they got the chance.  
  
And, sure enough, gunshots began to sound a moment later. It was all Rogue could do not to look, not to be sure that Remy and the others were unhurt, but she had to trust in them and their abilities.  
  
Besides, she had others things to worry about at the moment.  
  
"Come on, big boy, it's yo' turn now," she called, turning back to find the lead Sentinel was struggling to its feet. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," she said with a wicked smirk, diving towards the robot with her right fist extended.  
  
She slammed her fist into the Sentinel's chestplate, ducking her head as she drove her way deeper into the heart of the robot, ignoring the shriek of twisting metal and the scream of short-circuiting wires around her until she smashed her way out on the other side.  
  
Turning around to admire her handiwork, Rogue nodded in grim satisfaction as the dying Sentinel looked at her with something akin to surprise on its face. _Can a robot feel surprise? _she wondered, then shrugged, deciding it didn't really matter one way or the other.  
  
The glowing red eyes in front of her dimmed, fading to a lifeless black, and then the Sentinel fell back over the side of the bridge, crashing into the Mississippi and sending a splash of water up into the air before the river swallowed up the robot's skeleton.  
  
"Ya know," Rogue muttered to herself. "Sometimes it amazes me how crazy mah life is, that Ah don' find battlin' giant mutant-hunting robots bent on exterminatin' the entire mutant race at all strange."  
  
Then again, her life had never really been what one would call 'normal', had it? She was a mutant, with a power so outrageously dangerous that she'd had to keep her skin covered at all times for most of her adolescent years until Magneto had developed the power negating bracelet for her. She'd lived at the Institute, a school for mutants run by a rich and powerful telepath, where her family had consisted of a ragtag team of kids with powers as diverse as their personalities. She'd been fighting battles and doing daily battle simulations since she was fifteen. And then it had all been taken away, and she'd built a new life in New Orleans with Remy, as a member of the Thieves Guild.  
  
No, her life was definitely a far cry from 'normal'.  
  
Swooping down to give the others a hand, she found that they didn't need much help. Most of the soldiers were unconscious on the ground, and the two that weren't seemed to be under Tessa's influence, as they picked up their comrades and piled them in the jeeps. As Rogue touched down on the pavement, the telepath gave her a small nod of acknowledgment, never taking her eyes off of the soldiers in front of her.  
  
Remy and Lucas stood off to the side, watching with impressed expressions. Rogue moved over to join them, and Remy took one arm off his bo-staff, which he was leaning on, to drape his arm over her shoulders. "Y' okay, _p'tite_?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she replied curtly. "Looks like ya boys did a real good job wit' them soldiers."  
  
"_Oui_," Remy nodded. "Some o' dem not gon' be wakin' up fo' some time, dat's fo' sure."  
  
"What's Tess doin' t' 'em?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
"As soon as you disposed of the remaining Sentinel," Lucas answered gruffly. "She threw up another illusion, this time of you swooping down to carry the three of us off. They don't have any idea that we're still here."  
  
For a moment Rogue wondered why Tessa hadn't just done that to begin with and saved them the trouble of a fight, but then she realized that it would have been suspicious if the Sentinels started to get torn apart by thin-air. "Good thinkin'," she said with a yawn. "What time is it, swamp rat?"  
  
"Nearly half after_ quatre_," Remy replied. "We need t' get goin'. It won' take long fo' dem t' call fo' back up. By sunup, de city will be crawlin' wit' Trask's men. Lucas, come wit' me t' get de bikes. Marie, _chere_, stay here in case Tessa needs y' fo' anyt'ing."  
  
"Right," Rogue said, turning to watch her friend as the last of the soldiers was loaded into the jeeps. A few minutes later, the engines started, and the jeeps began to drive off in the direction they'd come from. Another minute after that, Tessa let out a relieved sigh and walked towards Rogue, who flashed her a smile. "Nice work, Tess."  
  
"Thank you," Tessa said evenly. "I was impressed with your performance, as well."  
  
"Please," Rogue said with a laugh. "Ya'll get t' do the sneaky stuff, Ah'm jus' here fo' the brute strength."  
  
"Strength that we would not prevail without," Tessa replied with a small smile as Remy and Lucas walked the bikes over to them.   
  
"Goin' my way, _belle_?" Remy asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he swung his leg over the side of his bike.   
  
"Ya wish, swamp rat," Rogue said with a smirk, but she climbed onto the back of his bike anyway, wrapping her arms around his waist and luxuriating in his familiar spicy scent.  
  
"Where t', _chere_?" Remy asked, looking back at her.  
  
"Charleston," Rogue answered after a moment of thought. "Ah reckon we might find a safe place t' lay low fo' a few days at that mutant safehouse we heard 'bout, an' Ah wanna make sure that Matt got up there okay."  
  
"Dat sound good t' de rest o' y'?" Remy looked over at Tessa and Lucas.  
  
"It is adequate enough," Tessa agreed, and Lucas nodded his approval.  
  
"Dat's settled den," Remy nodded, tugging his helmet back onto his head and handing Rogue hers. "Looks like we goin' t' South Carolina,_ mes amis_. Tessa, what route do we take t' make de best time?"  
  
The telepath moved her hands out in front of her, and a pale green hologram flickered to life at her fingertips, an illusion created by her powers. "We should travel the highway through Mississippi until we reach I-59," she explained, highlighting the path on the map she'd created. "From there we will take 1-459 to Atlanta, and then 1-26 towards Columbia. From there we just continue southeast until we reach Charleston."  
  
"Y' get t' play navigator den," Remy told her. "Jus' make sure dat we don' miss any o' dose exits."  
  
"Of course," Tessa nodded, extinguishing her illusion and settling down on the back of Lucas' bike. "It would probably be best if Lucas drives in front, since you have a poor sense of direction, Remy."  
  
Rogue stifled a giggle at the exasperated look on her husband's face. "Jus' because dat one time-"  
  
"Jus' let 'em lead the way, Remy," she cut him off. "It'll be nice not t' hafta worry 'bout directions an' all. Ah reckon Ah could even point out some landmarks t' ya while we cross through Mississippi."  
  
"M' gonna hold y' t' dat, _chere_," Remy replied as he started the motorcycle. "Lead on, _mon ami_," he called over to Lucas, who nodded under his helmet, then started off across the bridge. "Hol' on back dere, _p'tite_."  
  
Tightening her hold on his waist, Rogue snuggled closer to her husband, smiling to herself.   
  
That was an order she had absolutely no problem taking.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_quatre_- four  
_mes amis_- my friends  
_hahn?_- huh?  
  
**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short, guys, I've been swamped with school this week, so I haven't had much time to write. I'll try to make the next one longer :)**


	62. Dreams

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Two:_**  
  
  
Looking around the room, Rogue sighed and dropped down onto one of the beds, gazing up at the ceiling overhead. _Ah guess it'll do fo' now, _she thought to herself.  
  
After eight hours of driving, they'd decided to stop in Atlanta for the night, since there wasn't really any hurry to get to Charleston. Besides, they needed the rest after the long night they'd had the day before, and the hours of driving that followed.   
  
So they'd rented a two-bedroom suite for the night at the Omni Hotel, taken some time to just relax and get something to eat, and then the boys had slipped off into the city, no doubt to pick a few pockets under the cover of darkness. All four of them had their wallets on them, Rogue had grabbed Remy's off their dresser back home and shoved it into her purse before their departure, but there was something to be said for having extra cash on hand in case of an emergency.   
  
Before heading out, Remy had placed a call to the LeBeau estate in New Orleans, to let the family know that they'd all gotten out of town okay. Bella and Theo had both been at the house by then, so Rogue had gotten to speak to them for a bit, as well as with Mercy and little Jacques, who had immediately asked when his '_Tante_ Marie' was coming home. It had nearly broken her heart when she didn't have an answer for him, so she'd just told him 'soon' and thankfully that had been enough for the two year old.   
  
_The truth is, _she thought with a sad sigh. _It might jus' be a while fo' we can go back.  
  
_They couldn't risk endangering Jean-Luc and the others if Trask still had his eye trained on New Orleans, searching for them. When the coast was clear, as soon as it was clear, they would go home.  
  
She just hoped that they weren't forced to stay away for too long, she missed her family already.  
  
"Care to tell me what has been troubling you since our departure from New Orleans?"   
  
Turning her head sideways, Rogue's eyes focused on Tessa, who stood in the doorway to the bedroom Rogue and Remy had claimed for their own, a curious look on her face. Had her sigh been that loud that it carried into the other room, or had she been broadcasting her thoughts a little too loudly? Knowing Tessa, either one was a likely answer.  
  
"Ya mean other than the fact that we had t' pack up in the middle o' the night an' flee our home an' our family t' go on the run from some psychos wit' guns an' a bunch of mutant-killin' robots?" Rogue retorted.  
  
"Yes," Tessa replied calmly, moving to sit on the other bed, facing Rogue. "I mean other than that."  
  
Eyeing the cup in the telepath's hand, Rogue smiled. "Ah see ya found yo'self some tea at last."  
  
"There was some in the lobby," Tessa nodded. "But do not change the subject, we are going to have this discussion."  
  
"A gal jus' can' win wit' ya, ya know that, Tess?" Rogue shook her head in amusement.  
  
"I am aware of that, yes," Tessa said, the corner of her mouth lifting into a faint smile. "Are you worried for the boy? Matthew?"  
  
"A bit," Rogue replied. "Ah got a feelin' there's more t' this mutant safehouse than meets the eye, that's all. Ah jus' wanna make sure he's okay."  
  
"You have a kind heart, Marie," Tessa said with a small smile, taking a sip of her tea. "I think it's one of things that drew Remy to you."  
  
"An' here Ah thought it was that Ah'm the only woman stubborn enough t' put up wit' him," Rogue retorted with a snort.  
  
Tessa chuckled. "That is certainly true. Sometimes it seems as if the two of you were made for one another."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed with a smile. "It does, doesn't it?"  
  
And Remy had known it from the start. He'd been taken with her after their first meeting, during the battle between the X-men and the Brotherhood against the Acolytes, and after that he'd pursued her relentlessly. His determination was, and always had been, one of his most impressive qualities.  
  
"If Matthew is only part of what is bothering you," Tessa said. "Then may I ask what it is that has had your emotions in such a twist all day?"  
  
Rogue glanced at her in surprise, having thought that none of the others had noticed that she'd been rather quiet for most of the trip.   
  
"They didn't," Tessa assured her. "But I'm a telepath, Marie, it's much more difficult to hide things from me than it is from Lucas and Remy."  
  
"That's true," Rogue conceded.   
  
"So tell me what is bothering you so," Tessa ordered lightly.  
  
"Ah guess seein' those Sentinels again jus' made the threat real again," she said with a sigh. "Ah mean, it's like we've beeng livin' in a dream fo' the past few years, safe in our own li'l bubble, far away from the rest o' the world. Ah knew what was goin' on in the outside world, but it couldn't touch us, ya know?"  
  
Tessa nodded silently.  
  
"Ah'm an X-man," Rogue shook her head in frustration. "Ah should have been out there fightin', workin t' stop Trask an' his goons, an' tryin' t' reign in Magneto's misguided terrorism. Ah should have been out there keepin' the Professor's dream alive."  
  
"It isn't your responsibility to do so, though, Marie," Tessa pointed out gently.  
  
"Isn't it, though?" Rogue shot back. "We're mutants, Tess. The rest o' the world is full o' people who hate an' fear us. Unless we do somethin' 'bout it, that's the way it's always gonna be. An' if we sit back an' do nothin', then Trask wins," she said bitterly, spitting out the name like acid on her tongue. "He gets to run 'round herdin' mutants in t' camps like cattle, doin' his experiments, an' then throwin' us out like garbage when he's finished with us. What kind o' life is that fo' others like us?"  
  
"A very dark one," Tessa agreed somberly. "But what difference can four mutants really make?"  
  
"Maybe not a big one," Rogue conceded. "But it's a start. If there's one thing Ah learned from the X-men, it's that ya don' jus' lie down an' wait fo' the enemy t' run ya over. Ya fight, until ya can't fight no more, an' then ya exhaust the enemy chasin' ya, an' turn an' fight some more."  
  
"Even if the battle is a hopeless one?"  
  
"Especially then," Rogue said fiercely, green eyes flashing. "Ya ain't blind, Tessa, ya've seen the news reports, ya saw those soldiers chasin' after that boy last week an' they came after us now, too. Ya know what happens t' mutants who get found out an' captured. Well, Ah've been in their shoes. Ah spent three months in one o' Trasks damn bases, an' it felt like three years. The things he can do t' a person... they know things about pain and torment that no one livin' should ever have t' learn, Tessa."  
  
"And what do you propose we do about it, then, Marie?" Tessa asked, her tone more curious than challenging.   
  
"Ah don' know yet," Rogue admitted, rubbing her forehead wearily. "But we can' jus' do nothin'."  
  
"No," Tessa said softly. "I don't suppose we can. 'All it takes for evil to prosper is for good men to do nothing'."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue smiled faintly at the quote. "Yo' a walkin' encyclopedia, ya know that?"  
  
"So Emil tells me," Tessa replied with a smile of her own. "I understand your desire to work for a better world, Marie, really I do. I think we all have the same dream in our hearts, the dream for a world where mutants and humans can coexist together in peace. Where people can put aside their fear and their hate, and accept each other instead."  
  
"That's what the X-men stood for," Rogue said softly, her eyes going distant for a moment as the past caught up to her again. "Above all else, it was for the dream."  
  
"And what if the dream is only a dream?" Tessa asked quietly. She wasn't trying to be difficult, Rogue knew, only realistic. Tessa hoped for the day when mutants could live without fear, the same as Rogue did, but the dark-haired woman had a more grim outlook on life at times. In truth, Rogue had often wondered the same thing, in the darkest corners of her heart, but she'd never dared to speak it outloud. "Nothing more?"  
  
Rogue sat in silence for a long moment, letting the telepath's question really sink in. "Then Ah reckon we're all doomed," she said at last, lifting her gaze to meet Tessa's. "All o' us, mutants an' humans alike."  
  
Tessa was quiet after that, so Rogue pushed to her feet, starting across the bedroom for the sliding door that led to the balcony outside. "Ah'm gonna step out fo' a bit, get some fresh air, okay?"  
  
"Of course," Tessa nodded, standing. "I will tell Remy where to find you when he and Lucas return."  
  
"Thanks, Tess," Rogue said, giving her a grateful smile as she opened the door. "Ah appreciate it, an' Ah appreciate ya takin' the time t' talk t' me 'bout this mess."  
  
"You would do the same for me," Tessa replied simply.  
  
That was true, but Rogue would have been less subtle about it. Instead of patiently trying to coax the answers out of the other girl, she probably would have either demanded Tessa tell her what was going on, or, as a last resort, she would have just sucked the answer out of her with her powers.  
  
Tessa snorted, picking up on that. "I will see you in the morning, Marie," she said, smiling faintly as she slipped out of the room.  
  
Rogue stepped out onto the balcony, leaving the door open behind her so that she would hear it when Remy and Lucas returned. Moving to the railing, she folded her arms on it, gazing out at the city below, and at the stars shining overhead.  
  
She was still out on the balcony an hour later, when she heard Remy come into their bedroom, dropping his duster onto the back of a chair before coming out to join her. "Yo' back," she said with a sigh of relief as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Did y' miss me, _chere_?" Remy whispered in her ear, his breath warm on her neck as he pulled her back against his chest, leaning his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"O' course not," Rogue snorted, glancing at him playfully.   
  
"_Chere_, y' wound me," Remy said with a pout, then his expression turned serious. "Tessa tells me dat de two o' had a li'l chat while Lucas an' I were gone."  
  
"Figured she would," Rogue murmured. "We jus' got t' talkin' some 'bout the anti-mutant problem, that's all. Ah got some questions Ah wanna find answers t' down the road, but Ah'm not sure how t' go 'bout gettin' 'em."  
  
"Wan' talk 'bout it?" Remy offered.  
  
"No," Rogue shook her head, giving him a small smile. "Not tonight. Later, the four o' us can sit down an' figure that stuff out t'gether, decide what we're gonna do after we check up on Matt, but fo' now, fo' tonight, Ah jus' wan' ya t' hold me, Remy."  
  
Her husband turned her around so that she was facing him, without breaking his hold on her waist. "I t'ink dat I can manage dat jus' fine, _p'tite_," he said with a smirk, and then he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Sighing in content, Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be swept away in his kiss. As cocky as Remy was about his romancing skills, it wasn't without warrant. There was something potent about his kisses, and he knew it.  
  
A soft gasp of delight escaped her lips as Remy scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back inside, somehow managing to shut the sliding door with his foot. "What do ya think yo' doin', swamp rat?" she demanded with a laugh.  
  
"What does it look like Remy's doin', _chere_?" he retorted with a grin as he dropped her onto the bed. "I t'ink dat y' had a long night wit'out yo' Remy, an' I know jus' want y' need t' fix dat."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue raised her eyebrow in amusement, propping herself up on her elbows. "An' jus' what is it that Ah need, Cajun?"  
  
Remy leaned down to kiss her again, leaving her breathless when he pulled away. "See?" he retorted with a smug smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Remy," she commanded, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back for another kiss.  
  
Her husband was more than happy to comply.  
  
  
**A/N: I know that chapter was a little short, sorry about that. I haven't been able to find much time for writing this week, my thesis paper is taking up a lot of my time. I have Friday off, though, so I will try to get a new chapter posted this weekend, if I can.**


	63. Encounters

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Three:_**  
  
  
"Beautiful day out, _non_?"  
  
Rogue looked over at her husband with a smile. "Yeah," she agreed. "It really is."  
  
They were walking through the streets of downtown Charleston, enjoying the warm afternoon and taking in the sights. It had occurred to Rogue the night before that she didn't have any clue where to find this mutant safehouse they were looking for, so it had been decided that they should just walk around for a while and see what they could turn up.  
  
A gentle breeze played with her hair, which had been pulled back into a long ponytail, making the trace of salt in the air even more prominent. They weren't far from the Battery, which overlooked the harbor, so every few minutes the sounds of seagulls could be heard as the birds skimmed the surface of the ocean searching for food.  
  
"Dere's somet'ing nice 'bout dis city," Remy commented as they walked along, his sunglasses concealing his eyes as he lifted his face up towards the sun overhead. "Reminds me a bit o' home, y' know?"  
  
"Yeah, it does," Rogue agreed, wishing she had thought to grab her own sunglasses out of her duffel bag, but they had left their belongings and their bikes down at the pier overlooking the ocean. Lucas had volunteered to stay behind with their stuff to make sure nothing was taken, but Rogue had a feeling he just wanted to rest his feet for a bit instead of walking all over the city.   
  
Tessa had offered to stay with him, but Lucas had sent her on her way with Rogue and Remy, pointing out that they needed her powers if they were going to find any traces of this alleged mutant safehouse they were searching for.  
  
_Sometimes Ah wonder if the two o' them will ever get their act t'gether, _Rogue thought with a sigh. It was no secret among the Guild that the bond between the two mutants went deeper than platonic friendship, but neither of them had yet to act upon their feelings, and it wouldn't surprise Rogue if they never did.  
  
Some people were just too damn stubborn for their own good.  
_  
Oh, well,_ she shook her head. _One o' these days Ah'm sure they'll figure it out.  
  
_"N'awlins will always be home, but Remy could see livin' in dis city fo' a bit if we had t'," Remy commented, still absorbed in their surroundings. "De city, she don' hold a candle t' De Big Easy, but de place is nice."  
  
"Sure is," Rogue agreed, linking her arm with his and grinning up at him. "Personally, Ah like the scenery the best."  
  
Behind his sunglasses, Remy raised an eyebrow, his lips curving into a smirk. "Dat so?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Rogue murmured, rising up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "Could stare at ya all day, swamp rat."  
  
"Who could resist?" Remy said with a wink.  
  
Laughing, Rogue smacked his chest gently. "Ya sure are a cocky Cajun, ya know that?"  
  
"So y' keep tellin' me, _chere_."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rogue turned her head to look over some of the shops lining the street. They were fairly close to the Market, but since they had more important things to do than go shopping, she doubted they would be heading in that direction.  
  
Ahead of them, a group of kids suddenly started shrieking, and for a moment Rogue tensed, expecting a fight, until she realized that they were shouting because of a water gun fight. The three little boys were currently chasing their two female companions, but within moments the girls had turned the tables on them, whirling around to open fire with their own Super-Soakers, the 5000 model if she wasn't mistaken.  
  
It was horrible that she knew the different models of water guns, but after living with Emil for four years, she'd participated in more than her share of water fights.  
  
Smiling, Rogue watched the kids until they disappeared around the corner ahead, their laughter echoing down the sidewalk after them.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Turning around, Rogue found that Tessa, who was walking several feet behind them and using her powers to scan for mutants, had come to a halt. "Find somethin'?" she asked her friend.  
  
"Yes," Tessa nodded, then pointed further down the sidewalk. "Something familiar."  
  
Following her gaze, Rogue scanned the crowd, and was startled to see a familiar face heading in their direction on a skateboard. The kid hadn't seen them yet, but it was only a matter of time until he did. In a few seconds he would pass right by them.  
  
"Dat de boy?" Remy asked with a frown.   
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied, unable to believe their luck. "That's Matt, alright."  
  
"Well, at least y' know dat he's okay, _hahn_?" Remy said with a faint smile.  
  
"Looks that way," Rogue agreed, studying him from afar. His hair had been cut since their encounter in New Orleans, which she took as a good sign. He looked good, his clothes were clean and well-kept, and if she didn't know better she would have thought he was just another teenager.  
  
_A teenager who just happens t' be able t' create explodin' orbs, _she thought dryly. His power reminded her a bit of Tabitha's, but the boy had, thankfully, none of Boom-Boom's craziness.   
  
Stepping into the path of his skateboard, Rogue folded her arms over her chest lightly and waited for him to notice her. As he approached, he brought his skateboard to a sudden stop to avoid hitting her, and he blinked, lifting his head to see who had gotten in his way.  
  
Rogue almost laughed at the look of utter, complete annoyance on his face. It was a classic teenage reaction, one she could still recall seeing on Bobby, Ray and Roberto's faces hundreds of times over the years that she'd spent at the Institute.  
  
_Good t' see some things never change, _she mused to herself.  
  
"Hey, kid," she said with a friendly smile. "Remember me?"  
  
From the surprised expression on his face, it was clear that he did. "Marie!" he cried, bringing his board to a halt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We had some trouble wit' the Sentinels," Rogue replied with a shrug. "Thought it best t' get outta town fo' a bit till things cool down, so we headed up here t' see if ya got t' the safehouse okay."  
  
"Yeah, I did," Matt nodded, smiling. "Thanks for checking up on me, though. I owe you and Tessa big time for saving me from the rippers."  
  
"Rippers?" Rogue echoed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's what the soldiers are being called on the streets," Matt explained. "Most of the kids at the safehouse have either been cornered by them and escaped, or had to leave home to avoid being captured by them."  
  
"This safehouse workin' out fo' ya then?" Rogue inquired seriously. "Ya happy there an' all?"  
  
"Yeah," Matt assured her. "It's great. The people who run it are mutants, too, and they're pretty cool even if they can be kind of strict sometimes. It's awesome, living in one house with so many different kids from different backgrounds, that all have the mutant gene in common."  
  
"Ah bet it is," Rogue said softly, his enthusiasm reminding her of Jamie Madrox first day at the Institute all those years ago. The younger boy had been so excited, he hadn't been able to stand still.  
  
"You guys should come check it out," Matt suggested. "I'm sure everyone would love to meet you, and at least you wouldn't have to waste money on a hotel room for the night."  
  
Money wasn't a problem, of course, not when your husband and two companions were trained thieves, but Rogue decided she liked his offer. It would give them a chance to check out the safehouse for themselves and make sure it was as legit as it seemed.  
  
"Sounds good t' me," Rogue said, then gestured to her friends. "Ya already know Tessa, but this is mah husband Remy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Matt said politely, shaking hands with Remy.   
  
"Likewise," Remy grunted.  
  
Tessa nodded in greeting, actually managing a smile, which made Rogue chuckle to herself. The telepath could act as reserved as she wanted, but Rogue could tell that the boy had won a soft spot in the woman's heart.  
  
"Where is this safehouse?" Remy asked curiously.  
  
"Just a few minutes away," Matt replied. "It's not far, we could walk, but Mr. A is just down the street in the grocery store grabbing some milk. I came with him, he'll give you guys a ride, I'm sure. He's one of the people who run the safehouse."  
  
"Think he'll mind waitin' a few minutes, though?" Rogue asked. "We've got a fourth man, who's back at the pier wit' our bikes."  
  
"You ride?" Matt asked, a flicker of surprise crossing his features.  
  
Rogue grinned, not bothered in the least. She didn't look like the typical biker, she knew, and more than once Tante Mattie had tried to argue that she ought to take up driving a car like a normal woman, but she had a fondness for motorcycles that went back to her days in Caldecott.  
  
"Ya better believe it," she replied with a wink. "Did ya ever get that car ya wanted?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "Not yet, but I've got a part-time job after school at the arcade, so I have some money saved up. Mr. A figures by next summer I'll have enough put away to get one."  
  
"Sounds like a plan t' me," Rogue smiled.   
  
Matt opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone shouting his name from across the street.  
  
"Matt, time to go!" the voice called out, and the hair on the back of Rogue's neck bristled, something inside of her suddenly going very still and very quiet. There was something familiar about that voice, something that resonated in the dark corners of her mind.  
  
"Be right there," Matt called back, and Rogue slowly turned in the direction the boy was looking, her breath hitching sharply at what she saw.  
  
Standing on the sidewalk across the street was a young man about Remy's age, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, loading groceries into the back of an SUV parked on the curb. His dark hair was cut shorter than she'd ever seen it, and his eyes were concealed by a pair of dark sunglasses, but she knew it was him.  
  
She knew it.  
  
Just then, the dark-haired man looked up in her direction, and froze, staring back at her in shocked silence. Slowly, he reached up to remove his sunglasses, no doubt trying to make sure he wasn't imagining things.  
  
When she saw his face, for the first time in years, it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Her knees felt weak, and if Remy hadn't grabbed her around the waist, she imagined her legs would have crumpled beneath her.  
  
"Remy..." she breathed, unable to smother the hopeful, pleading edge to her voice.  
  
"I see him, _chere_," Remy murmured in her ear, and she could hear his own breathless wonder. "It's him, he's real."  
  
"Rogue?" the dark-haired man asked softly, hesitantly, as if he didn't believe that it could really be her. She knew how he felt, that was for sure. "Roguey?" he asked again, taking a step forward.  
  
"Lance," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "Oh mah God, Lance!"  
  
  
  
**A/N: I give you the first return of people from Rogue's past! :) Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter- I have this Friday off from work, so expect a new post up this weekend. See you all then!**


	64. Aftershock

  
**_Chapter Sixty-Four:_**  
  
  
For a long moment Rogue stood frozen in place, unable to move, unable to breathe.  
  
Only Remy's arm was keeping her on her feet at the moment, and she could feel his hand tracing a gentle circle on her back to soothe her nerves, but it wasn't helping much.  
  
Lance was alive, and more importantly, he was here!  
  
_Oh God, _she thought with a half-sob. _Oh God, thank ya.  
  
_And then Lance was there in front of her, having bolted across the street regardless of oncoming traffic, his dark eyes searching hers face frantically, as if he still couldn't believe it was her. Taking a deep breath, Rogue took a shaky step towards him, and that seemed to shake him out of his reverie, for the next thing she knew he was throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a crushing hug.  
  
Burying her face in his chest, Rogue wrapped her arms around him and wept openly, her heart bursting with relief. She could feel his heart pounding just beneath his shirt, and she was thrilled to find that he still smelled faintly of sandalwood like she'd remembered.  
  
After a few long moments, Lance pulled back, staring down at her in confusion, his dark eyes swirling with tears. "You're dead," he whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Ah could say the same t' you, sugah," Rogue rasped, tears stinging her eyes. "But Ah reckon we're both lookin' pretty good fo' a couple o' corpses, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance nodded, still a bit dazed, but he took a step back and let his eyes rake her over appraisingly. "Man, did you ever grow up, Rogue. I almost didn't believe it was you! I mean, your skin's so tan and your hair's so long and you aren't wearing a single piece of black clothing."  
  
"Ah happen t' still like black, thank ya very much," Rogue said with a scowl, but it ended up turning into a smile. "Ah jus' like other colors too now."  
  
"I'm glad," Lance said with a smile of his own. "You look good."  
  
"So do ya, sugah," she replied, and she meant it. He'd grown a bit taller since she'd last seen him, and his hair was no longer wild and unruly as it had been back in high school. He looked healthy and well-fed, and, if she wasn't mistaken, he looked happy. Not just to see her, but happy in general.  
  
It had been a long time since she'd seen him like that.  
  
"I take it you two know each other then?" Matt asked slowly, frowning in confusion.  
  
Rogue laughed, wiping at her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Yeah," Lance replied, not taking his eyes off of her. "We do. Matt, this is Rogue."  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he cried, looking from one to the other. "She's...?"  
  
Lance nodded silently.  
  
"Whoa," Matt murmured, blinking in shock. "This is unbelievable."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow, but before she could inquire about that, Matt turned to her with a confused frown.  
  
"I thought you said your name was Marie?"  
  
"Marie's my real name," Rogue informed him.  
  
"Huh," Lance tilted his head a little. "I always wondered what your name really was."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue smirked. "That was half the fun o' keepin' it a secret, everybody wanted t' know."  
  
Lance shook his head in amusement. "Where the hell have you been all this time, anyway?"  
  
"New Orleans," Rogue replied with a shaky smile. "Ah've become as much o' a swamp rat as Remy here."  
  
For the first time Lance seemed to notice the others, and he nodded stiffly at Remy. "Hello, Gambit."  
  
"De name's Remy, if y' don' mind," Remy replied smoothly, extending a hand in greeting. "Haven't gone by Gambit since we ditched Magneto."  
  
Lance's shoulders relaxed a little and he shook his hand, then glanced back at Rogue with an inquisitive look. "So you've been living with Remy for the past few years then?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded, fidgeting with her hands. "Ah have."  
  
Lance looked down at her hands and she saw his eyes get wide, and only then did she realize that her wedding ring was now in plain view. "Looks like you've been doing more than just living with him."  
  
A nervous twist seized her stomach, and she swallowed hard. "We got married a few years back," she told him softly. "Ah didn' know ya were alive or Ah would have..."  
  
"It's okay," Lance said, smiling faintly. "I'm just glad that you're safe, and that you've been happy. But you do know Kitty's going to have a fit when she hears she missed your wedding."  
  
Rogue's heart skipped a beat and she grabbed onto his arm sharply. "Kit's alive?" she demanded breathlessly, digging her fingers into his arm sharply. "She's here?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance said with a wince, gently prying her hand off of his arm. "She is."  
  
"Oh God," Rogue breathed, closing her eyes and letting the moment sink in.   
  
"We're engaged, actually," Lance added, and when Rogue opened her eyes he was grinning, dark eyes bright. "I proposed about two months ago."  
  
"Ah'm glad," Rogue said, throwing her arms around him again as tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, Ah'm so happy fo' ya'll, Lance. Ya always made her so happy."  
  
"You were the only one who'd admit it," Lance replied ruefully. "Everyone else was against us being together."  
  
"That's 'cause everyone else was crazy," Rogue retorted. "Ah mean, come on, we were runnin' 'round in spandex- there had t' be somethin' wrong wit' all o' us, right?"  
  
Lance chuckled. "Yeah, but at least it looks like some of us grew out of that."  
  
"An' it looks like some o' us jus' grew up period," Rogue said, unable to keep from grinning. "A safehouse, huh? An' t' think ya used t' be a hood, Rocky."  
  
"Who says I'm not still?" Lance retorted with a smirk. "No, the safehouse was actually Kitty's idea, she just dragged me and the others into it."  
  
"Others?" Rogue echoed, a twinge of hope rising in her chest.   
  
"Tabby, Amara, Todd and Wanda are all here, too," Lance nodded. "Man, they're going to just flip when they see you. We thought you were dead!"  
  
"The feelin' is mutual," Rogue assured him with a weak smile.   
  
"Let's get you back to the house," Lance said eagerly. "I can't wait to see the look on Kitty's face when she sees you."  
  
To be honest, Rogue couldn't either. How fiercely she wanted to see her former roommate again, to hug her and hear the younger girl's giddy laughter after so long. _Ah didn' realize how badly Ah still missed ya, Kitty, _she thought with a smile, and tried to imagine what her friend looked like now, after four years apart. Would she be any taller? Was her hair still long? Did she still talk like valley girl?  
  
She was still wrapped up in her thoughts that she hardly noticed as Lance began to lead them back towards the SUV, with Remy tugging her along by the hand. As they reached the vehicle, she shook her head to break free of her reverie, and offered Remy a smile as he gave her a hand into the car. Matt sat in the passenger's seat up front by Lance, and Tessa climbed into the back seat silently, looking pleased to be off her feet for a while.  
  
"Can y' swing by the pier first?" Remy asked of Lance. "Our friend Lucas is dere watchin' our bikes, we need t' pick him up."  
  
"Sure," Lance nodded, starting the engine. "Not a problem."  
  
As they pulled away from the curb, Rogue glanced out the window, watching the street go by, and tried to calm the nervous pounding of her heart. It felt like a dream, finding Lance, learning that Kitty and Tabby and Amara had survived the explosion of the mansion, that Todd and Wanda had escaped the fight against the Sentinel.   
  
It felt unreal, after all these years, for her dream to finally come true.  
  
Remy, as always, seemed to know what she was thinking and reached over to place a hand on her shoulder. "See, _chere_?" he murmured. "T'ings gon' work out fo' de best. We done found some o' yo' _amis_, an' if Shadowcat survived, den mebbe some o' de ot'er X-men did, too, _hahn_?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed softly. "Maybe."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lance asked suddenly, looking at them in the rearview mirror. "The X-men aren't dead."  
  
"What?" Rogue blinked, her heart leaping in her chest so suddenly she thought it might burst. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"I mean that the X-men are alive," Lance replied with a strange expression on his face. "All of them."  
  
  
**A/N: I really appreciate you guys being so patient w/ me. I know this post was terribly short, and it's overdue for when I promised a new post, but my little sister got into a car accident back home so I have been with my family for the past week. She's recovering at home now, so I headed back to school yesterday, and this is all that I have managed to get done so far. I promise to get the next post up later this week, if I can, and it will answer a lot of questions, particularly about that nasty cliff-hanger I just left you guys with :) See you then!  
  
**


	65. Queries

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Five:_**  
  
  
"Y' okay, _chere_?"  
  
Blinking, Rogue shook herself out of her shocked daze to find Remy peering at her with a concerned expression on his handsome face. "Yeah," she said, nodding slowly. "Ah think so."  
  
Wordlessly, Remy reached over to squeeze her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Rogue turned her attention towards the front of the car, where Lance was watching her in the rearview mirror as he drove slowly through the streets of Charleston. They had dropped Tessa off at the pier, and the telepath was currently following them on the bikes with Lucas. Rogue didn't need to look back to know that her friends were right behind them, their tracking skills were the best in the Thieves Guild.  
  
Instead, she offered Matt a small smile. The kid was watching her worriedly from the passenger seat up front, as he had been for the past ten minutes while she tried to wrap her mind around what Lance had just told her.  
  
The X-men were alive.  
  
Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Logan, Jean.... they were all alive, and so were all of the others.  
  
It was a dream, she was sure of it. How else could it be explained that every wish she'd ever kept safe in her heart over the past four years had finally come true?  
  
The car had been relatively silent ever since Lance's news that her family was alive. She could sense Remy's curiosity, his eagerness to ask questions and hear the story, but her husband had been patiently waiting for her to gather her composure, and it seemed that Lance had been doing the same.  
  
But Rogue couldn't wait any longer, she had to know, and she had to know everything.  
  
"How?" she asked, and no one needed her to clarify what she was asking.  
  
"Scott and the others rode out the explosion in Cerebro," Lance explained gently. "After you and Fred and the others got captured, we retreated to the mansion in the Blackbird, and that's when we found out that the Professor was really Mystique in morph."  
  
Rogue blinked again, trying to comprehend what he was saying, but it was all too much. Mystique had been posing as Xavier? When did that happen? How long had that been going on? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but they could wait until later. Right now, she needed to know what had happened to her friends.  
  
"Scott figured it out, somehow," Lance continued. "He accused Mystique of blowing up the Institute and she demorphed and admitted it. For a minute we all thought she and Storm were going to throw down, but Mystique told them she wouldn't take them to Xavier unless they cooperated. The police were on their way to the Institute by then, so we all got into the jet and split before anyone could see us. For once, Mystique kept her word and took us to the Professor- she'd trapped him inside the Juggernaut's stasis tube."  
  
_So that's how Cain got free, _Rogue realized, and wanted to smack herself for not absorbing him before dragging his unconscious body out of New Orleans. If she had, maybe she would have figured things out on her own a lot sooner.  
  
"Anyway, when we freed Xavier he was pretty ticked off," Lance said. "But he looked into Mystique's mind and found that this guy Stryker-"  
  
"Bastard," Remy muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, big time," Lance agreed with a scowl. "Well, it turns out that Stryker had been on to us for a while. And by us, I mean all of us, Brotherhood and X-men alike. Somehow Mystique found out and realized that they were coming for us, so she destroyed the mansion to get rid of all the evidence about us."  
  
"The Danger Room," Rogue said, her eyes widening as she was struck with realization. "DefCon4..."  
  
"Yeah," Lance nodded grimly. "One glimpse at the arsenal you guys were packing, and Stryker would have had enough proof to get the President to lock mutants up in labs for good. Besides, we didn't want them getting their hands on the technology Xavier's got access to, imagine what they could do with that."  
  
Rogue didn't need to imagine, she knew all too well the kind of horrors that Trask could create if he got his hands on that technology.  
  
"What 'bout Cerebro?" she asked, a stab of panic rising in her chest. "Ya'll jus' leave it there fo' them t' take, did ya?"  
  
"No," Lance replied, shaking his head. "It was pretty much wasted in the blast. The circuitry was fried beyond repair, so we had Tabby throw a few of her bombs into it and got rid of the scraps. Mystique and Storm both figured that the last thing we wanted was for people to start trying to replicate their own Cerebro."  
  
"Ah'll say," Rogue murmured. "What 'bout the Professor?"  
  
"Well, once we found him, he sort of convinced us all that the best thing for us to do was to work together, at least temporarily. Since Bayville was crawling with cops and the marines were on their way in to investigate, he felt it was imperative that we get out of the country, seeing as how our faces were plastered all over the news around the U.S. after that."  
  
That much she understood all too well. While she has spent the first three months after the Sentinel Battle in captivity, she had been able to see the news from time to time on Magneto's Island, and blurry footage of that battle had been shown more than once.  
  
"Where did ya'll go?" she asked.   
  
"This base off the coast of Scotland called Muir Island," Lance replied. "Turns out Xavier knows the woman who runs it, Moira McTaggart."  
  
"Rhane's foster mom?" Rogue blinked in surprise, recognizing the name from the borrowed memories she'd stolen after absorbing the wolfish metamorph during a Danger Room session back at the Institute.  
  
"Yeah," Lance nodded, glancing at her in surprise. "We holed up there for a few months, trying to figure out what to do and all. Since we didn't have Cerebro, we had to rely on what little military intelligence information we could gather to try and locate you guys wherever Trask was keeping you."  
  
"Area 51," Rogue responded with a shudder.  
  
"Yeah," Lance said carefully, not missing her reaction. "Bad place, huh?"  
  
"Big time," she murmured, but she refused to let her thoughts wander back to that place. "Well, seein' as how it was Magneto who busted us out, Ah'm guessin' ya'll didn' have much luck trackin' us down, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Lance sighed. "Even Mystique couldn't get much, and she can be anyone she wants. We thought she was going to have a breakdown, she was getting so frustrated with not being able to find you."  
  
Rogue pressed her lips together, uncertain how that made her feel. It had been so long since she'd even heard anyone mention her mother's name, much less talk about her that way. She didn't really know how to respond, but luckily Lance didn't seem to expect her to.  
  
"She told us about you, you know," he told her, keeping his eyes on the road as they turned a corner ahead. "After we got back to the ruins of the Institute and Scott exposed her. She was furiously determined to get you back, and no one really understood why, but Jean picked up on her thoughts so she came clean. Told us you were her daughter, that she'd left you with Irene Adler for your own protection, and that she'd already lost you once to the X-men, she wasn't going to lose you again."  
  
"Blunt as always, isn't she?" Rogue muttered, her chest tight with emotions that she couldn't really label.  
  
"She hasn't changed much," Lance agreed evenly. "But from that day forward she never took Kurt for granted. She thought that you were dead, that she'd lost one child, she was determined not to lose another."  
  
"Good," Rogue said, before she even realized she was going to say anything at all. Whatever her feelings towards her mother were, she was glad, relieved even, to hear that Mystique had finally given Kurt the attention her brother had always hungered for.  
  
"What happened after y' went t' Muir Island?" Remy asked, subtly steering the conversation away from such touchy topics. Rogue gave him a grateful smile, and he winked at her before looking to Lance for an answer.  
  
"For the most part we just laid low, stayed out of sight," Lance responded flatly. "Since we weren't having any luck finding you guys or Trask's base, the Professor decided he needed to build a new Cerebro. He and Moira and Hank spent weeks working on it, but it wasn't until we picked up Forge that it really got put together quickly. Man, that kid can build anything."  
  
"So I've noticed," Rogue said dryly, not forgetting the whole dinosaurs from another dimension debacle at the school dance years back.  
  
"It still took a while," Lance sighed. "By the time we got Cerebro up and operational, it had been six months since you guys were taken. Some of us weren't even sure you were still alive, given Trask's open hatred for mutants."  
  
"Ah'm sure he'd have killed us as soon as our usefulness to his experiments wore off," Rogue muttered.   
  
"Yeah," Lance agreed darkly. "Anyway, we did eventually locate Wolverine at one of-"  
  
"Logan?" Rogue cut him off, her heart jumping in her throat. "Logan's okay?"  
  
"He's fine," Lance replied, glancing back at her in the rearview mirror, a flicker of something unreadable in his dark eyes. "Since he was being held in one of Trask's bases, Xavier couldn't risk a big operation to get him out. In the end, it was Mystique, Jean and Kurt who went in after him, with Storm in the Blackbird a mile outside of the base. Somehow they got him out, and Kurt teleported them all back to the jet. It was a close call, the air force sent up a few F-14's, Storm barely got them out of there."  
  
"Good t'ing dat she's a good pilot, _hahn_?" Remy mused.   
  
"Read that in Magneto's files?" Lance inquired, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Dat an' _ma chere_ here tol' me," Remy retorted, not at all bothered by the other man's accusative tone.  
  
"Hey, quit that," Rogue scolded Lance with a scowl. "Remy ain't been in league with Magnus in years, an' besides, Ah got a debt t' pay t' Magneto mahself. Or did ya'll fo'get that he was the one t' rescue me an' the others from Area 51?"  
  
"You have seen the news at least once in the past four years, right?" lance shot back, raising an eyebrow. "Magneto's become Public Enemy Number One."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue blew out a hiss of air. "Why the hell haven't ya'll done anythin' about that?"  
  
Lance looked at her in surprise. "We have. Imagine how much worse things would be if we hadn't. But we've got our own backs to watch now, Rogue. We get in and get out without being seen if we can, but most of the time there's no way we can stop Magneto without being exposed and captured by the Sentinels they send out to apprehend him."  
  
"Ya mean kill him," Rogue muttered darkly. "They don' want him alive, they want him gone."  
  
No one said anything for a long moment, unable to deny the truth of her words.  
  
"So y' rescued de Wolverine, _oui_?" Remy cleared his throat. "Bet dat cheered de gang up some, havin' him back."  
  
"Until he issued his first training session, yeah," Lance said with a weak smile. "That's how we found out that Magneto had rescued you guys, actually. Logan knew, guess Trask took it out on him when you guys escaped or something. So at least then we could quit wasting out time trying to find you in military bases and start trying to look for Magneto instead."  
  
"Tryin'?" Remy echoed.  
  
"That helmet of his doesn't just block telepathy, it blocks Cerebro, too," Lance reminded them. "So we had to just sit back and wait for one of the others with him to use their powers."  
  
"That couldn't have taken too long," Rogue reasoned.  
  
"Not really," Lance nodded. "It was about a year after that Sentinel battle where you were captured at that point, and a few weeks later we picked up Evan's mutant signature. We piled in the jet, flew to the Outback and found Magneto's temporary base hidden out there."  
  
"Oh, dat must have been a hell o' a reunion," Remy snorted.  
  
"It was interesting, that's for sure," Lance agreed with a grimace. "But Magneto was almost polite to us, kind of gave me the creeps. Xavier tried to reason with him, of course, tried to convince him to drop his crusade and join us, but Magneto's still bent on world domination for mutants."  
  
"Well, y' can't say de _homme_'s not ambitious," Remy joked.  
  
Rogue swatted him with her hand. "At least he played nice wit' ya'll fo' once," she pointed out to Lance.  
  
"Yeah, he was forthcoming with information for once, too," Lance said, then frowned slightly. "They told us that they'd gotten separated from you two during the Sentinel attack on the island, and didn't have any idea what had happened to you. Magneto was optimistic that you were probably still alive, he said that you were a survivor, Rogue, and he likened Gambit here to a cockroach."  
  
Rogue choked on a laugh, as much at Lance's words as at the indignant outrage on her husband's face. "Nice t' hear Magnus has such faith in us," she chuckled.  
  
"More faith than we did, I guess," Lance said ruefully. "When Xavier couldn't find you on Cerebro no matter how many times he tried, or how long he searched, it started to become clear to us that you had to be dead. But I guess we were wrong."  
  
"Not yo' fault," Rogue shrugged, then frowned, confused. "Wait a minute, what do ya mean the Professor couldn't find me with Cerebro? Ah used mah powers plenty over the years, practically every day."  
  
"Well, at first we thought that it was because of the interference of Carol Danvers," Lance replied, and Rogue raised an eyebrow, startled that he knew about that. "Evan told us," he explained, seeing the look on her face. "Xavier and Hank thought that having Carol's psyche in your head had something to do with it."  
  
"Maybe," Rogue conceded begrudgingly. :"But Carol hasn't been in mah head in a long time. Tessa managed t' put her back in her own body."  
  
"Really?" Lance pressed his lips together. "Hmm, that is strange. I don't know why we couldn't find you, then, maybe the Professor will be able to figure it out."  
  
"Where is he?" Rogue asked anxiously, the mention of Carol reminding her of her mission to find a way to awaken her comatose friend.   
  
"Westchester," Lance replied.  
  
"New York?"  
  
"New York," he confirmed. "He opened up a new school up there about two years ago. It's called the Westchester Academy, the public thinks it is just a prep boarding school."  
  
"Is it like the Institute?" Rogue inquired curiously.  
  
"Bigger, actually," Lance told her. "They have a lot of students, ranging from elementary school to high school in age, and they have more teachers now, too. Including Summers, if you can believe that. I mean, who'd let him teach a class?"  
  
Despite herself, Rogue smiled, pleased to hear some things never changed. Lance and Scott were still bickering, and they probably always would be.  
  
"So Scott's in Westchester?" she asked, prompting for information on the others, especially her brother.  
  
"Yeah, Jean's there, too, along with a few others," Lance replied. "But most of us ended up splitting up. Todd, Wanda and the girls came down here with me and Kitty, and Kurt dragged Mystique and Logan off to Canada to run the training program up there."  
  
"Logan and Mystique are together?" Rogue wrinkled her nose. "An' they haven't killed each other yet?"  
  
Lance shifted uneasily. "Well, I guess Kurt's there to keep them in line and all. Besides, Mystique's given up terrorism, at least for now."  
  
"Huh, will wonders never cease," Remy drawled. "Didn' t'ink dat woman had it in her."  
  
"She's just full of surprises," Lance said dryly, pulling the car into a driveway that led up to a large, middle-class home. "I'll let Kitty and the others fill you in more inside, but before I forget, Summers and Jean finally got married."  
  
"They did?" Rogue blinked, but she found she wasn't all that surprised, so she studied the house appraisingly instead. "When?"  
  
"About two years ago, just before Xavier opened the new school," Lance replied. "But the real kicker is they've got a kid."  
  
"A kid?" Rogue echoed, tearing her gaze from the house and looking at Lance in shock. "Scott has a kid?"  
  
"A baby, really," Lance said. "Little tiny thing with a head of auburn hair. Luckily for the baby, he got Jean's looks instead of his father's. He's only about six months old, they named him Nathan."  
  
"Nathan Summers?" Rogue let the name roll of her tongue, then shook her head. "God, Ah feel like Ah jus' entered the twilight zone!"  
  
"Now you know how I've felt for the past four years," Lance replied sarcastically, turning off the engine. "Come on, let's get you inside. Kitty's going to scream when she sees you, and I bet you're dying to see her, too, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea," Rogue replied with a smile. "Ah haven't heard her valley girl shrieks in ages."  
  
"You're in for a surprise, then," Lance laughed. "She's lost the bimbo-talk."  
  
Rogue gaped at him. "Are ya serious?"  
  
"Completely," Lance grinned. "I haven't heard the word 'like' come out of her mouth in years."  
  
"Good God," Rogue muttered. "Ah really _am_ in the twilight zone."  
  
  
**A/N: Again, sorry this one is so short, guys. I haven't been having a very good week, so I'm short on writing time. Thanks so much for all the well-wishing for my sister! She is sixteen, just got her license not too long ago, so it's been stressful. She's doing better, though, and she's able to move around on crutches, so I think she'll be fine in a few months. Well, my midterms are over after Friday, so expect a new post this weekend, with a much longer chapter :)  
  
**


	66. Reunion

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Six:  
  
  
_**Lance led the way inside the moderate-sized house, shutting the door behind them as Matt stuck his skateboard into the hall closet.   
  
"Head on upstairs and start your homework, will you?" Lance nodded at Matt.  
  
The teenager sighed, trudging towards the stairs. "Fine," he grumbled, but didn't argue.  
  
"Nice way ya got wit' the kids, Lance," Rogue observed with a smile.   
  
"They drive me crazy," Lance grunted, carrying the grocery bags into the kitchen. "Just put the bags on the counter," he instructed them, and Remy and Lucas wordlessly complied, depositing the bags they'd volunteered to carry inside. "One of the kids will put them up in a bit."  
  
"Y' got a lot o' dem here?" Remy inquired.  
  
"We've got a handful of high school kids, runaways mostly," Lance replied, motioning for them to follow him back into the living room. "They get free room and board, as long as they go to school, work part-time, and help out around the house."  
  
"Sounds like ya run a pretty tight shift 'round here, Lance," Rogue teased. "Ya tryin' t' outdo Logan or somethin'?"  
  
Lance snorted, coming to a halt at the bottom of the staircase. "I don't think anyone could ever be as bad as Logan," he retorted, and then he turned to holler up the stairs. "Kitty! Get down here!"  
  
Rogue took a deep breath, her stomach fluttering in anticipation, and a moment later footsteps could be heard moving down the hall.  
  
"What did you call me down here for?" a familiar voice drifted down the stairs, and Rogue looked up to see a slender brunette walking down the steps with a laundry basket in her arms, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. "I've got a ton of work to..." she trailed off when her eyes fell on Rogue, and her face paled two shades as she gasped, dropping the laundry basket at her feet.  
  
"Hiya, Kit," Rogue said softly, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Rogue..." Kitty whispered, her hand to her mouth. They stared at one another for a long moment, Kitty's eyes wide in disbelief, and then, shaking herself free from her reverie, the former Valley girl launched herself at her former roommate with a shriek, squeezing Rogue so tight that it knocked the wind out of her. "Oh my God, oh my God! Rogue!"  
  
They were both laughing and crying at the same time, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer as they embraced one another fiercely. Kitty squealed in delight, hugging her even tighter.  
  
Footsteps thundered upstairs, and Rogue looked over Kitty's shoulder to see a several familiar people skidding to a halt at the top of the stairs. "What's all the commotion, yo?" a male voice demanded. "Some of us are trying to- holy shit!"  
  
"Rogue?" Tabitha screeched, launching herself down the steps two at a time. "Girl, is that you?"  
  
Laughing, Rogue let go of Kitty, who stepped back to slide an arm around Lance's waist. "It's me, Tabby," she replied, and let Tabitha pull her into a crushing hug.   
  
"You're so tan!" Tabitha grinned. "Who knew you were a bronze beauty underneath all that makeup?" Before Rogue could reply, Tabitha lifted a hand to touch the ponytail that hung over Rogue's shoulders. "And your hair's so long!"  
  
"It tends t' get that way if ya don' cut it," Rogue said with a grin, then looked past her to find Amara staring at her with wide eyes as the younger girl stepped down off the stairs. "Wow, princess, ya sure shot up, didn' ya?"  
  
Amara's lips curled up into a smile. "I'm taller than Roberto now."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Bet he hates that, huh?"  
  
"Of course," Amara chuckled, and they embraced, long and tight, before Rogue stepped back to offer a smile at Todd and Wanda, both of whom were looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Ya look good, Wanda," she told the other girl, and she meant it. Pietro's sister had allowed her hair to grow out, and it now hung just over her shoulders. She'd maintained her slim, willowy form, which was only accentuated by the three or four inches she had grown since the last time Rogue had seen her.  
  
The most notable change, though, was the makeup. In the years since the Sentinel Battle, it seemed that Wanda, too, had decided to give up the Gothic look. Her face was clear and tan, with very little makeup on, and the gothic cross earrings that Rogue had always liked had been replaced with a pair of gold hoops.  
  
_Gettin' in touch wit' her gypsy heritage? _Rogue wondered.  
  
"Thank you," Wanda replied, shaking off her bewilderment and extending a hand to shake Rogue's. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"You, too," Rogue smiled. "I almost didn' recognize ya."  
  
Wanda grinned. "I could say the same to you."  
  
Pietro had been right when he'd said that given the chance Rogue and Wanda might have become friends. They had a lot in common, after all, more than just the style of clothes they wore. They both had parents who were mutant terrorists, parents who had used them. Wanda had been shut away in a mental institution because of her powers, Rogue's powers had forced her to keep herself shut off from the rest of the world.   
  
For a moment Rogue considered asking about Pietro, but she decided against it for now. The last time she had seen Wanda, the girl was furious with her brother for betraying them and joining their father. If she still harbored that resentment towards him, Rogue wasn't going to be the one to bring it to the surface.  
  
Instead, she took a moment to look around at the faces of the people she hadn't seen in years, taking in the changes in their appearances. Tabitha looked exactly as she had remembered, save for being a little taller and having finally tamed her wild, golden locks back with a hairclip. Amara, however, was a different case. The younger girl had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, with copper skin and a wave of voluminous dark hair. She looked, Rogue decided, like she belonged on the cover of a travel brochure for Hawaii.  
  
It was Todd that looked the most different now, though. His moss green hair had been cut short, and, miraculously, he actually looked like he'd started taking a bath every day instead of once a month. She wondered if it was Wanda's influence, or if the others had simply threatened to kick him out if he didn't bathe more often.  
  
"Hi, Todd," she said, lifting her fingers to offer him a little wave.   
  
"Hi," he replied, shifting on his feet. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Toad!" Wanda snapped, glaring at him heatedly.  
  
"I'm just saying!" Todd protested. "No need to-"  
  
"It's okay," Rogue cut them off, wanting to avoid any further arguing. "Ah'm not dead, as ya'll can see, an' since we're here havin' this conversation it's obvious none o' ya'll are dead, either."  
  
"We're pretty hard to kill," Tabby commented with a smirk. "And apparently so are you."  
  
"X-men are good at surviving," Kitty said, grinning at Rogue. "Right?"  
  
"Right," Rogue agreed, but inside her stomach was twisting. Four years... they had given her up for dead, and she had stopped looking for them... and all along, everyone was alive.  
  
"You gonna introduce us to your friends?" Tabitha asked, eyeing Remy and Lucas appreciatively.  
  
_Some people never change, _Rogue thought with a mental laugh. "This is Tessa," she said, gesturing to the telepath, who gave a solemn nod of acknowledgment. "And this is Lucas. They're both mutants, an' good friends."  
  
"Hi," Tabby said, winking at Lucas, and the corner of Tessa's mouth tightened slightly.  
  
"Fo'gettin' someone, _chere_?" Remy arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Like ya'd let me, swamp rat," Rogue retorted. "This is Remy LeBeau, but Ah reckon ya'll remember him as Gambit."  
  
Remy gave a self-mocking little bow, which made Tabby and Amara giggle, and when he winked at them they giggled even more. Rogue rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Catching Lance's eye, she saw him give her an expectant look and she sighed, knowing she might as well get it over with now.  
  
"He's also mah husband," she added.  
  
Tabby, Amara, Todd and Wanda all looked at her in surprise, a range of shocked emotions playing across their faces.  
  
"Like, oh my God!" Kitty shrieked after a moment. "You two are, like, married?!"  
  
Lance groaned, shaking his head. "I knew it was too good to last."  
  
Ignoring him, Kitty grabbed Rogue's left hand, gawking down at the ring she found there. "Oh my God!" she cried again, and despite herself, Rogue grinned at her friend's enthusiasm. "The others are going to totally freak out! I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he finds out!"  
  
At the mention of her brother, the apprehension returned, and Rogue glanced over at Remy nervously, but he just gave her a small, reassuring smile. Kurt would deal, she knew he would. No matter what, he was her brother, and more importantly her friend.   
  
Frankly, it was her mother's reaction she was more concerned with.   
  
"Are you kidding?" Tabitha laughed. "What about the look on Logan's face?"  
  
Okay, so it was her mother and Logan that she was really worried about. Kurt wouldn't hurt Remy, at least not badly, but those two...  
  
Kitty and Lance exchanged an anxious look, and Amara bit her lip. "I'm sure Logan will, like, take it fine," Kitty said after a pause, but she didn't sound like she believed her words anymore than Rogue did.  
  
"Hope you enjoy life while you can, yo," Todd told Remy. "Wolverine's going to tear you to shreds."  
  
"Remy t'ink dat mebbe de _homme_ an' I can work somet'ing out," Remy shrugged dismissively, not letting any sign of concern show. Despite his bravado, Rogue knew he wasn't looking forward to being there when Logan found out that she was now Mrs. Remy LeBeau.  
  
"This is unbelievable," Tabitha said. "After four years you turn up alive, and married to a hunk at that! I guess that means that power negating bracelet Magneto gave you still works, huh?"  
  
"Evan tell ya'll about that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty answered with a nod. "Is that it?"  
  
Raising her arm so that the others could see the bracelet, Rogue traced a finger across the cool metal fondly. "This is it," she confirmed. "Mah savin' grace, courtesy o' yo' father, Wanda."  
  
Wanda folded her arms over her chest and nodded absently. "Nice to know he has a heart in there somewhere."  
  
"Still on the outs wit' him, _p'tite_?" Remy asked, and Rogue turned to fix him with a glare, shocked that he would have the nerve to ask that. Then again, it was Remy, so she shouldn't have been that surprised.  
  
"He's a terrorist," Wanda responded coolly.   
  
"But I notice dat yo' not out tryin' t' kill him anymore," Remy observed evenly, not bothered by either woman's glare. "Dat mean y' givin' up yo' quest fo' revenge?"  
  
Wanda shrugged uncomfortably. "He's my father," was all she said in reply, and that was all the answer anyone really needed.   
  
_He's my father... _Pietro had said the same thing back on Magneto's island, when he was trying to explain why he'd sided against them. Rogue had told him that she understood, and the truth was, she did. After all, despite everything that Mystique had put her through, the shape-shifter was still her mother.  
  
And Rogue still wanted to see her.  
  
"I told them some of what we've all been up to," Lance said, speaking up to avoid any uncomfortable silences. "But I figured you guys would want a chance to fill in the blanks."  
  
"Right," Kitty nodded. "Where'd you leave off?"  
  
"After we found Magneto's temporary base and rescued Evan and McCoy," Lance replied, starting towards the kitchen. "You want a beer, Remy?"  
  
"_Oui_," Remy replied from Rogue's left.  
  
"Storm and Evan were thrilled to be back together, of course," Amara commented, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "But for some reason I think Mr. McCoy was actually a little sad to be leaving."  
  
Remy and Rogue exchanged a knowing glance, both of them thinking the same thing. _Harmony._ Hank and the mutant healer had hit it off from the start, it wouldn't surprise Rogue if something more than just friendship had started to develop between the two.  
  
"When you weren't there, though," Kitty shook her head. "Everyone was devastated. Magneto told us that you and Gambit hadn't been seen since the Sentinels attacked the island, and the odds didn't look good for you guys to have survived."  
  
"Especially not when the Professor couldn't find you with Cerebro, Rogue," Tabitha added with a frown.  
  
"Ah still don' get why that was," Rogue sighed in frustration. "Ah mean, okay, so if Hank was right an' havin' Carol in mah head caused some kinda interference, then why wasn' the Prof able t' pick up on mah signature after she was gone?"  
  
"I'm afraid that might have been my fault," Tessa spoke up for the first time, and Rogue looked at her in surprise. "When I removed Carol from your mind, Marie, I opened your catalog powers. As far as I can ascertain, that was what prevented Cerebro from detecting you."  
  
"Because I had too many mutant signatures?" Rogue asked.  
  
Tessa nodded. "Cerebro would have looked right over you, without being able to pinpoint your signature as your own. I apologize for that."  
  
"Don't," Rogue shook her head. "Ya did what ya did t' help me, Tess, an' in case ya forgot those reserve powers have gotten us outta jams on more than once occasion. Ah don' blame ya in the least."  
  
Tessa nodded silently, but Rogue didn't imagine the looks of relief in her friend's eyes.  
  
"Reserve powers?" Kitty scrunched up her nose. "What are you talking about? The powers you absorbed from Carol Danvers?"  
  
"No," Rogue shook her head. "Ah still have Carol's powers permanently, but Ah can access the powers o' anyone that Ah've ever absorbed."  
  
Lance whistled as he came back into the room, a beer in hand. "Sounds like Magneto was right back when he said you had the potential to be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet."  
  
"Ah don' know about that," Rogue said with a blush, taking the beer he held out to her and handing it over to Remy. "After Ah use one o' the imprinted powers, Ah get pretty weak. It knocks me out half the time."  
  
"Still," Wanda observed evenly. "That's impressive."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue replied. "So what did ya'll do after ya brought Evan an' Hank back wit' ya?"  
  
"For the most part we just got by," Kitty answered. "We helped out when we could with Magneto, but mostly we just focused on helping other mutants find safe places to hide. An underground railway for mutants, I guess. That's what gave me the idea for starting up a safehouse in the south, so that mutants would have a place to go, and people who they could trust to help them get on their feet again."  
  
"A noble goal, to be sure," Tessa murmured.  
  
"We've all kind of gone our own ways," Tabby said, dropping down onto the couch. "There's a lot of work to be done, different ways to still help out the mutant community while getting on with our lives. This was what we chose to do."  
  
"It may not seem very glamorous," Kitty shrugged. "But it's important work, and we enjoy it for the most part."  
  
"Ya'll have done a great job," Rogue assured her with a smile. "What did the others end up doin'?"  
  
"Well, Scott and Jean stayed with the Professor, of course," Kitty replied, and Rogue nodded, not surprised to hear that. "They're teachers at the school now, if you can believe that. Jamie, Sam and Roberto all stayed on, too."  
  
"God, Jamie's gotta be, what, eighteen now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Amara nodded. "He's grown up, you won't even recognize him when you see him, Rogue."  
  
"He's finishing up his last year of high school," Kitty added. "It's funny, he's actually got Scott for a teacher, I don't know how he stands it."  
  
"Me neither," Lance grunted, earning a reproachful look from his fiance, but Rogue just grinned, pleased to see that some things hadn't changed.  
  
"Alex joined up, too," Kitty continued. "Right after the whole Sentinel mess Scott called him to let him know that he was alright, and Alex told him he wanted us to swing by and get him, so we did. He's an X-man now, and so is Colossus."  
  
Beside her, Remy choked on his drink. "Piotr?" he asked in surprise. "He joined de X-men?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty nodded, a small smile touching her lips. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you guys, he had only nice things to say about the time you spent together at Magneto's island base."  
  
"Huh," Remy raised an eyebrow. "Who'd have t'ought dat Tin Boy wanted t' be a hero?"  
  
Rogue pressed her lips together, refraining from mentioning that she had thought so all along, after getting to know the quiet, gentle boy during her captivity. Piotr had a good heart, and she wasn't all that surprised to find he'd allied with the Professor and the others. He'd never really fit in as one of Magneto's Acolytes, anyway.  
  
"What about the others?" she asked instead. "Bobby and Jubilee and all?"  
  
"Bobby is in Boston," Kitty replied, sipping her drink. "Ororo and Hank started a secondary school there, and he's been giving them a hand. That's where Evan went, too, and Piotr helps out there from time to time. He and Evan are pretty close, it's weird, but I guess that time on the island brought them together or something."  
  
"It brought us all together,_ p'tite_," Remy said, rubbing his thumb over the top of Rogue's knuckles absently, which brought a grin to Kitty's face.  
  
"So I see," Kitty observed, winking at Rogue playfully. "Rhane and Warren are both there, too."  
  
"Warren?" Rogue demanded, a surge of annoyance washing over her. "That's where he disappeared to? His secretary told me he'd left the country!"  
  
Kitty blinked, startled, and then gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah, sorry, that was the best cover story he could come up with for why he'd be gone for such long periods of time. He teaches business classes at the Boston school."  
  
"Why bother makin' the kids come t' class?" Rogue rolled her eyes. "He could just give them all a trust fund or somethin'."  
  
"Oh, believe me, the kids have tried to con money out of him," Tabby snickered.  
  
"Like you haven't tried, yo," Todd snorted.  
  
Tabby raised a finger, letting a small yellow orb form in her hand threateningly.  
  
"Shutting up now," Todd gulped.  
  
"Anyway," Kitty chuckled. "I'm sure Lance already told you about Kurt. He's in Canada working with Logan and Mystique."  
  
"Poor Kurt," Rogue said wryly.  
  
"Yeah, it's crazy," Kitty shrugged. "They fight a lot, it's pretty fun. Logan's face turns this bright red, he looks like he's going to have an aneurysm. I think Mystique enjoys making him look that way."  
  
"Ah don' doubt it," Rogue said, unable to keep from smiling. "It's too much fun torturin' him t' resist."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Lance grunted. "He won't kill you."  
  
Rogue just smirked.  
  
"Ray, Jubilee and Forge are all up there with them at the training facility," Kitty continued. "That's where we're helping mutants who don't want to enroll in the school learn to control their powers quickly, so they aren't a danger to themselves or anyone else."  
  
"You forgot Amanda," Wanda spoke up.  
  
"Amanda?" Rogue echoed. "Amanda Sefton? Kurt's girlfriend Amanda?"  
  
"Oh, right," Kitty nodded. "Yeah, she's up in Canada with them. Turns out she's got some pretty impressive powers of her own."  
  
"She's a mutant?" Rogue asked incredulously.  
  
"Not exactly," Kitty replied, shooting Wanda a helpless look.  
  
Pietro's twin sister sighed. "Amanda is a sorceress, much the same as Agatha, the woman who helped me learn to control my powers. Once we got settled on Muir Island, Kurt called her to tell her he was okay, and she ended up coming to stay with us, since Bayville was a zoo. About a year later her powers flared up, and we brought Agatha in to train her. She's been working alongside the X-men ever since."  
  
"Wow," Rogue blinked. "Ah had no idea."  
  
Wanda offered her a faint smile. "Neither did we until it happened."  
  
"Huh," Remy grunted. "Yo' family jus' gets stranger an' stranger, _chere_."  
  
"This from the Prince of Thieves?" Rogue retorted.  
  
"Keep in mind dat yo' part o' dat family, too, Marie," Remy said with a smirk.   
  
"Don' remind me, swamp rat," Rogue groaned, but in truth she loved her New Orleans family, and he knew it. She wouldn't trade Jean-Luc, Henri, Mercy and the others for the world. As much as it had pained her not knowing that the X-men were alive these past few years, she knew that if she had known, her life probably wouldn't have turned out the way it had.  
  
And she rather liked the way her life had turned out.  
  
"There's a lot of new students and recruits at all of the facilities," Lance continued, ignoring the little bickering between husband and wife. "The Academy has a few new teachers, as well as a school full of new students, and even we have a few new faces around here."  
  
"Speaking of which," Kitty sighed. "It's my turn to cook dinner. I should get started before everyone gets home."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Wanda offered. "You should stay and catch up with Rogue."  
  
Kitty smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Wanda."  
  
"No problem," Wanda said with a shrug as she started for the kitchen.   
  
"In that case," Lance said, turning to Remy. "Why don't we get you guys settled in some rooms for the night? I think we only have two empty rooms right now, so..."  
  
"That is acceptable," Tessa replied curtly, and it went without saying that she and Lucas would be sharing a room.  
  
"Okay, good," Lance nodded. "If you want to get your bags and follow me upstairs, I'll show you to your rooms then."  
  
"Be back soon, _p'tite_," Remy said, kissing Rogue on the cheek before bending over to pick up her duffel bag.   
  
"_Merci_, _mon amour_," Rogue murmured, touching his cheek lightly.  
  
"You speak French?" Tabitha asked, blinking as Lance led Tessa, Remy and Lucas up the stairs.  
  
"She always has," Kitty said with a smirk. "Or did you never notice that some of her schoolbooks were in another language?"  
  
"So I'm oblivious," Tabitha shrugged. "Sue me."  
  
"T' be fair, Kit," Rogue pointed out. "Ah always did mah homework in our room or on the roof. Tabby never saw mah books. An' anyway, even if Ah hadn' spoken it be'fo, Ah'd have picked it up by now, livin' in New Orleans an' all."  
  
"Mardi Gras!" Tabitha grinned excitedly. "Bet you had some wild times down there, huh, girl?"  
  
"Not everyone is as wild as you, Tabby," Amara quipped with a smile.   
  
"True, but imagine how much fun the world would be if everyone was," Tabitha retorted.  
  
"I'm, like, trying not to," Kitty shuddered.  
  
"An' here Lance was boastin' about how ya'd lost that valley girl talk," Rogue laughed.  
  
"Seeing you must have brought it rushing back or something," Tabitha mused dryly.  
  
Kitty scowled at them both. "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"I thought it was," Amara replied.  
  
"You know," Tabitha commented. "If Jean was here, we'd be having a Bayville Sirens reunion."  
  
Rogue grinned right along with the others, more than happy to think about their adventures in leather during their stint as crime-fighters now that she knew her friends were alive.   
  
"Bayville Sirens?" Todd echoed incredulously. "That was you guys?"  
  
The four girls just grinned at each other.  
  
"I should have known, yo," Todd shook his head, hopping off towards the kitchen. "Only people crazy enough to spend their Friday nights out bringing down bad guys are the ones who run around in spandex."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_mon amour_- my love  
_homme_- man  
  



	67. Mornings

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Seven:_**  
  
  
Yawning, Lance Alvers rubbed his chin as he trudged down the back staircase into the kitchen. He needed a shave, he decided, heading for the coffee pot on the counter. As soon as the pot was filled with water, and new coffee grinds added, he started the machine.  
  
_Thank God Kitty bought this new one, _he thought with a groan. Their old one hadn't been fast enough. As far as he was concerned, five minutes was just entirely too long to wait for his morning coffee.   
  
Stifling another yawn, he made his way across the kitchen and opened the back door. He had to shield his eyes from the bright morning sun as he stepped out onto the patio, but his eyes narrowed when they spotted the morning paper waiting for him. He bent over to pick it up, then took a moment to just breathe in the fresh air. It looked like it was going to be a nice day out, after all.  
  
Tucking the paper under his arm, he turned and slipped back into the house, shutting the door behind him. As he looked up, though, he was startled to see Rogue coming down the stairs, dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and a black tank-top, her damp hair left lose to tumble over her shoulders. She had clearly showered already, but hadn't bothered picking out her clothes for the day yet.  
  
"Morning," he said, lifting the paper in greeting as he started forward to pull out a chair at the table.  
  
"Where's the coffee?" Rogue grunted groggily.  
  
Lance smirked, nodding towards the pot that was just brewing. "Should be a few minutes. Sorry, no one else is usually up this early."  
  
"Yeah, Kitty never was one fo' mornin's," Rogue muttered with a yawn, running a hand through her hair as she dropped down into a chair across from him.   
  
"She still isn't," Lance replied, unfolding the paper in front of him.  
  
"Mind if Ah take the front page?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure," Lance shrugged, handing over the top section. "I'm more interested in the sports section, anyway."  
  
"Why am Ah not surprised?" Rogue said dryly, rolling her eyes, and a comfortable silence fell over the room as they started reading.   
  
When the coffee pot beeped a few minutes later, Lance got up to pour them both a cup, adding cream and sugar, then placed one of the mugs in front of Rogue before settling back down in his chair.   
  
"Thanks, sugah," she said, shooting him a grateful smile as she took a long swig. "Real sugah? Ya remembered."  
  
Lance's lips curved up into a wry smile. "How could I forget? You used to throw a fit if there was no sugar left."  
  
"Hmm," Rogue pressed her lips together lightly, but chose not respond as she went back to reading the paper.  
  
Lance chuckled to himself, earning a look from Rogue. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I was just thinking how familiar this is," Lance replied, waving a hand lazily. "You and me, already at the table by the crack of dawn, reading the paper and gulping down coffee."  
  
"If we were back at the boardin' house, Freddie would be lumberin' down the stairs as soon as breakfast got cookin'," Rogue said with a smile. "And Pietro would get up five minutes before we had to leave and still manage to shower, get dressed, eat, and beat us to school, without so much as a hair out of place."  
  
"And Todd would be catching flies the whole way to school," Lance added with a smirk.   
  
"Ah, the good ol' days," Rogue snorted.  
  
"We missed you when you left us, you know," Lance said evenly.  
  
Rogue bit her lip, looking down at the coffee mug in her hands. "Ah know," she said softly. "Ah missed ya'll, too."  
  
Now it was Lance's turn to smile. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "Yo' still as cocky as ever, Rocky."  
  
"I could say the same to you," Lance retorted with a grin. "Nice to know some things never change."  
  
Especially when so many other things did.   
  
As Rogue turned her attention back to the paper in front of her, Lance took a moment to study her thoughtfully. She had changed during the past few years, that much was obvious, and the change was more than just her powers or her appearance. True, the ability to control her imprinting powers had no doubt made her life a little easier, and her skin was now a healthy tan that set off her emerald eyes and the fetching white streaks in her hair, but simply put she seemed happier. Happier than Lance had ever seen her, really.  
  
She laughed more, she smiled more, she didn't flinch when someone touched her. Gone was the insecurity that she kept hidden behind her mask. The woman before him was confident and bold, and it showed in every movement she made.  
  
_I wonder how much of that is because of Gambit? _Lance mused, and then mentally reminded himself that the former Acolyte's name was Remy. That was, perhaps, the biggest change in Rogue's life, and the most surprising one.   
  
Who would have thought that Rogue, the Brotherhood girl turned X-man, would end up married to an Acolyte?  
  
But she was happy, and that was what mattered, right? Besides, from what Lance could tell, it seemed like she'd had a pretty good life in New Orleans with Remy and his family. When she spoke about them, her eyes lit up and her expression brightened. It didn't take a telepath to see that she loved them dearly, and loved her life with them.  
  
As much as it pleased him to hear that she'd been happy these past four years, that troubled Lance a bit. He knew how much it meant to Kitty to have Rogue back, and he knew how ecstatic the other X-men would be when they found out, especially Kurt. They would expect Rogue to stay, and Lance wasn't sure how they would react if Rogue decided she wanted to return to New Orleans instead.  
  
Sighing, he shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. The others didn't even know she was alive yet, there was no need to get ahead of himself. It had been an unanimous decision to wait to call Xavier until that morning, since they couldn't get a flight to Westchester until that afternoon.   
  
_At least Logan and Mystique won't be there when we arrive, _he sighed to himself. Maybe Xavier could think of a way to break the news to them that Rogue was married where they wouldn't both go crazy and try to kill Gambit. _Remy, _he corrected himself yet again with a groan.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, sugah?"   
  
"Huh?" Lance looked up to find Rogue looking at him in concern, then shook his head. "No, sorry, just dazed off for a bit."  
  
Rogue looked like she was about to say something, but footsteps on the stairs cut her off, and they looked up to see Lucas and Tessa descending into the kitchen. "Mornin'," Rogue called with a smile. "Ya'll make sure Remy was up an' outta bed?"  
  
"He has already showered and is getting changed as we speak," Lucas nodded.   
  
"An' here Ah was worried he'd jus' turn off the alarm an' Ah'd have t' beat him wit' the pillows t' get him up," Rogue mused, reaching for her coffee cup, but Tessa picked it up instead, and claimed it as her own. Rogue blinked, startled, and stared at the telepath for a moment in annoyance, then sighed in defeat. "Ah guess Ah really don' need anymore caffeine anyway," she grumbled.  
  
Tessa remained silent, but the corners of her mouth turned up ever so faintly.  
  
A few moments later, Remy joined them, bending to kiss Rogue as he dropped into a chair at her left. "Y' got up early t'day, didn' y'?" he asked her.  
  
"Ah couldn' sleep," Rogue said with a shrug.  
  
"Too excited?" Remy inquired.  
  
"Yeah, Ah guess so."  
  
It wasn't long after that when the others arrived, all of them already showered and dressed for the day, courtesy of the alarm clocks Kitty had set the night before to be sure they had plenty of time to get everything done before they had to leave.  
  
As Kitty and Amara got out the cereal for everyone, Wanda pulled bowls and spoons from the cabinets, leaving Todd to grab the milk from the refrigerator.  
  
"We have a wide assortment," Kitty informed Remy, Rogue, Lucas and Tessa. "Everything from 'Honey Bunches of Oats' to 'Lucky Charms', so take your pick."  
  
"Y' ain't kiddin'," Remy observed. "Dere any cereal y' don' have?"  
  
"If you think this is bad," Lance said dryly. "Wait until you see the cabinets at the Westchester Academy. It's like being on the cereal aisle at the grocery store."  
  
"Worse than at the Institute?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
Lance nodded. "Definitely."  
  
"Poor Jeannie," Rogue grinned. "Ah bet grocery shoppin' is a pain in the..." she trailed off as Matt stepped into the room, and the teenager rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like I've never heard anyone use the word 'ass' before," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Matthew," Kitty sighed in frustration.   
  
"Sorry," Matt said, sitting down at the end of the table, but he hardly looked sorry at all.  
  
Rogue winked at Matt, then turned to offer a polite smile to Heather and Davis Cameron, a pair of brother and sister mutants only a few years older than Lance, as they came into the room. Their father had been the head of a crime-syndicate in Australia, and his own men had turned on him when his kids had been revealed as mutants. To keep him alive, Heather and Davis had left Australia for the States, where Ororo Munroe and Hank McCoy had recruited them. The siblings had decided that the safehouse was the branch of the Xavier organization that they wanted to be a part of, and they'd been working alongside Lance and the others for over a year now.  
  
"Where are the other kids?" Kitty asked Matt as she placed a plate of eggs in front of him.   
  
"Watching television," he replied, picking up his fork. "They'll be down later."  
  
"Saturday morning cartoons," Todd sighed. "I miss 'em, yo."  
  
Wanda snorted. "You watch cartoons every other day of the week, Todd, you can give up Saturday mornings."  
  
"But those are the best ones," Todd muttered.  
  
After everyone had helped themselves to the cereal they wanted, Wanda turned on the small television on the counter, displaying the morning news. For a while, the television was the only noise in the kitchen as they ate, although upstairs teenaged voices could be hear laughing in the bonus room.  
  
"So what's on the agenda fo' t'day?" Rogue asked once she finished her cereal. "We've got a few hours t' kill b'fore we have t' be at the airport."  
  
Lance glanced over at the clock on the wall and frowned thoughtfully. It was only nine o'clock, and their flight didn't leave until noon. That would put them in for arrival in Westchester at about two, if everything ran smoothly. Kitty had already called ahead and rented two cars from the airport rental service, to make the fifteen minute drive over to Salem Center, the suburb where Xavier had decided to build his new school. He was sure that Xavier would have sent someone to pick them up, but he had a feeling the reunion between Rogue and the X-men was going to be pretty emotional. Better to have it take place at the mansion, rather than in an airport terminal.  
  
"Todd and I need to swing by our jobs and tell them we need a week off for a family emergency," Lance answered.  
  
"Ah'm an emergency?" Rogue raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Maybe not an emergency exactly," Kitty smiled, clasping one of Rogue's hands across the table. "But just as important."  
  
"Speakin' o' work," Remy looked up from his plate, his red-on-black gaze fixed on Rogue. "Lucas an' me got some business t' take care o' in town b'fore we leave, so y' can stay here wit' Tessa an' catch up wit' de _filles_, if y' want."  
  
"Great," Kitty grinned. "We can get totally get in at least an hour of shopping before we have to leave, then."  
  
"Tessa?" Rogue asked, looking over at the dark-haired telepath. "That sound okay t' ya?"  
  
"If you wish to go, I will be happy to accompany you," Tessa replied evenly.  
  
"Don't worry," Amara told her with a smile. "It'll be fun."  
  
"You'd better believe it, girl! Hey, Rogue, remember when we hit the mall with Jean to pick up our Bayville Sirens costumes?"  
  
"Do Ah ever," Rogue said with a laugh. "Ah only wish Ah'd had a camera, t' take pictures o' ya'll doin' Charlie's Angels poses in front o' the mirror!"  
  
"You know you were doing it right along with us," Amara accused, poking her spoon in Rogue's direction.  
  
"Ah have no idea what yo' talkin' 'bout," Rogue replied dismissively, but the corners of her mouth turned up into a guilty smile.  
  
"Sure," Tabby said with a smirk. "Regardless, Kitty is right, we should get some things for our trip. How long are we staying, anyway, Lance?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "I guess that depends on what Xavier has to say when we get there. Just pack for a week or whatever. You can do laundry if you run out of clean clothes."  
  
"Or hit up the Westchester Mall later in the week," Tabby retorted, her lips curving up into a wicked grin.  
  
"You need Shopaholics Anonymous or something, you know that?" Todd shook his head. "You spend so much time in the mall, it's disgusting, yo."  
  
"This from the guy that eats flies," Wanda said pointedly, and Todd grimaced, but didn't reply.  
  
"Try to pack up your stuff before heading for the mall, so we don't run late," Lance suggested, rising to his feet and taking his dishes over to the sink. "Matt, I think it's your turn to do the dishes."  
  
"I did them last night," Matt complained.  
  
"I'll take care of them," Heather volunteered, pushing out her chair. "Who's done?"  
  
Rogue, Wanda, Davis and Tessa all handed her their plates, and she carried them over to the sink, turning on the faucet.  
  
Lance gave her a grateful smile, then turned back to face the table. "I'm going to go call Xavier before I head out," he announced, and all eyes turned in his direction. "I need to tell him we're coming, and let him know how many rooms he needs to have prepared."  
  
"And about Rogue, right, yo?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance nodded. "I figure it's better to tell him ahead of time so he doesn't have a heart-attack when she walks through the door or something."  
  
"Five minutes after you hang up the phone, everyone else is going to know, too," Wanda said with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"Word travels fast through the X-vine," Tabby quipped with a grin. "Besides, this is a big deal. It's Rogue we're talking about, the others are going to freak!"  
  
"About that," Lance said slowly, looking directly at Rogue. "I have no doubt that Xavier will call the Canadian complex right away, but do you want to go ahead and call them yourself?"  
  
Rogue bit her lip, looking down at her coffee for a long moment, then shook her head. "Ah'd like t', really Ah would, but... Ah'm not ready fo' that yet. Ah need t' sort some things out b'fore Ah see them."  
  
"We understand," Wanda said, giving her a faint smile. "It's not easy to figure out what to say to a parent who's hurt you the way Mystique has."  
  
And Wanda, of all people, would know.   
  
"Yeah," Rogue said softly, giving Wanda a look of gratitude, and something passed between them, an understanding, a friendship born out of common experiences.   
  
Any argument anyone would have made, any urging to call anyway, for Kurt or for Logan, was forgotten after that. If anyone so much as suggested it, they were likely to get a tongue-lashing from both Rogue and Wanda.  
  
"Okay, then," Lance said, stepping aside to let Matt take his dishes to the sink. "I'm going to call Xavier from the bedroom, then head over to the construction site for a bit. If you girls are going to the mall, get going soon. We don't have too much time."  
  
"Chill out, man," Tabby rolled her eyes. "We won't be late."  
  
"Fine," Lance sighed. "Just be sure you're ready to leave no later than eleven, okay?"  
  
"Okay," the girls, save for Tessa, chorused in annoyance.  
  
Remy gave Lance a sympathetic look. "Jus' y' an' Todd against all dese _filles_? Yo' an inspiration,_ mon ami_. Don' know how y' survived dis long."  
  
"Neither do I," Lance sighed. "Neither do I."


	68. Unknown

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Eight:_**  
  
  
Downstairs, the front door swung open, and a familiar voice called out, "Kitty?"  
  
Reaching into one of her shopping bags, Kitty Pryde pulled out a light pink t-shirt and shoved it into her duffel bag. "Up here," she called back loud enough for her fiance to hear her. As she continued to unload her purchases into her suitcase, she heard heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs.   
  
A few moments later, Lance stepped into the bedroom they shared, and immediately groaned at the sight of the shopping bags covering the bed.  
  
"Don't worry," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Most of it is Tabby and Amara's. I just bought a few t-shirts, and a sweater in case it's cold in New York."  
  
"How much did you spend?" Lance asked warily, pushing a few of the bags off the bed so he could sit down.  
  
"Me personally, or all of us together?" Kitty inquired innocently.  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow silently.  
  
"I spent about a hundred dollars," Kitty replied with a sigh.   
  
"On a few shirts and a sweater?" Lance frowned disapprovingly. "When did clothes get so expensive?"  
  
Kitty shrugged as she finished packing her bag. "Just be glad we don't live in France. If that new law passes there, mutants will have to pay an extra tax on everything they buy."  
  
"Another reason to be glad we live in America," Lance said dryly. "Where instead of charging us fees for being what we are, they send mutant-hunting robots after us."  
  
"Not all humans are like that, and you know it," Kitty replied lightly. "Besides, the President hasn't made his decision yet about whether or not to endorse the military's programs. Maybe when he reads the report on Trask and Stryker's operations, he'll realize what psychos they are and shut them down."  
  
"One can only hope," Lance muttered, playing with the edge of the bedspread absently.  
  
Sensing that something was bothering him, Kitty zipped up her bag and deposited it on the floor, sitting down beside him. "Talk to me," she ordered gently.  
  
Lance looked up at her, and for a moment she found herself drowning in those dark eyes before she shook herself out of it, placing a hand on his knee. He covered her hand with his, lacing their fingers together, and sighed. "Do you know what I wished for on my birthday a few months ago? When you and Wanda baked me a cake with all those candles on it?"  
  
"How could I?" Kitty teased with a smile. "If you told anyone what you wished for, it wouldn't come true."  
  
Lance smiled faintly. "Good thing I didn't tell anyone, then, huh?" he murmured. "I wished for the one thing that could make you happiest in the entire world."  
  
"A billion dollars and world peace?" Kitty suggested with a grin.  
  
Despite himself, Lance chuckled. "No," he shook his head. "I wished for a miracle- that Rogue could have been there to be your maid of honor on our wedding day."  
  
"Nice wish," Kitty said softly, lifting his hand and kissing it. "You got me just what I wanted. She's back."  
  
"Yeah," Lance nodded. "I just hope it's what she wanted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kitty frowned.  
  
"I just... she has a life of her own, Kitty," Lance explained. "A family and a home down in New Orleans. I don't want her to feel obligated to stay if she doesn't want to."  
  
"Of course she'll want to," Kitty snorted, then paused, seeing the uncertain look on his face. "Right?"  
  
"I don't know, Pretty Kitty," Lance murmured. "She's got people she loves down there, don't forget. It's not going to be an easy decision for her to make."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
As much as she wanted her former roommate back to stay permanently, she wanted Rogue to be happy more. And if New Orleans was what Rogue wanted... then they'd just have to accept that.   
  
"Having her in our lives but not in the same city is better than not having her in our lives at all," Kitty decided after a moment of silence. "If that's what she wants, then she won't get any argument from me."  
  
Lance smiled over at her. "I'm sure she'll appreciate that."  
  
"Besides," Kitty grinned. "I hear the shopping in New Orleans is killer."  
  
She laughed as her fiancé fell back onto the bed with a groan. "Is that all you ever think about?" he asked. "How to spend all of my money?"  
  
"Hey, just be glad the Professor gives us a monthly allowance to help with expenses," Kitty pointed out with a wink.  
  
"I think while we're up there I'll have to talk him into giving you girls a shopping allowance, too," Lance muttered.  
  
"Speaking of the Professor, what did he have to say when you told him about Rogue?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"He didn't say anything," Lance chuckled. "He was stunned for a long moment, and then he never got the chance because Jean and Scott were in the room with him and he had the phone on speakerphone."  
  
"Oh boy," Kitty's grin widened in delight. "Did they totally freak out?"  
  
"Just a bit," Lance smirked. "Red started to bawl in relief, and then ran out of the room calling for Sam, Jamie and the others."  
  
"And Scott?"  
  
"Summers threatened to kick my ass if this was some kind of sick joke."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "I don't know when the two of you will grow up and quit hassling each other."  
  
"Try never," Lance replied dryly, and when she shot him a glare he shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. At least we aren't having fist-fights anymore. Now we keep our fighting to verbal matches."  
  
"Thank God for that," Kitty groaned, but was unable to keep from smiling. "Otherwise, you two would have sucked the Professor's bank accounts dry with all the damage you did to the property."  
  
"Hey, blame Summers, not me," Lance protested. "He was the one always starting stuff."  
  
"Right," Kitty snickered. "And you were just an innocent bystander caught up in Scott's web of quarreling."  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow at that, and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Been helping the kids with their English homework again?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Ha ha," Kitty muttered. "Is the Professor going to call Logan and Mystique today?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance replied. "Right after he calls Storm in Boston. By tomorrow, the Westchester Academy is going to be crawling with X-men."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kitty drawled.  
  
"Who says it's not?" Lance shot back.  
  
"You forget, sweetheart," Kitty snickered. "You're an X-man, too."  
  
"Don't remind me," Lance said with an exaggerated shudder.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Kitty got off the bed and disappeared into their bathroom to grab her toiletries bag. "How do you think Mystique and Logan will react when they hear she's alive?" she called back to him.  
  
"I expect similar death threats from Logan until he sees her with his own eyes," Lance grunted. "Who knows how Mystique will react, she's always been hard to figure out. I don't think I ever saw her cry once when Xavier pronounced Rogue dead."  
  
"Kurt did," Kitty whispered as she came back into the bedroom. "Just once. He found her out in the gardens, he said she was just a mess."  
  
"I bet," Lance nodded. "I can't wait to see how the reunion between her and Rogue plays out. There's a lot of issues left to resolve between them."  
  
"I know," Kitty murmured, draping her toiletries bag over her shoulder. "But Rogue seemed okay with things when we mentioned Mystique's name earlier."  
  
"Wonder if she'll feel the same after she hears the whole story?" Lance muttered, getting to his feet and reaching for her duffel bag. He grunted as he lifted it, giving her an incredulous glance over his shoulder. "What's in this thing? Anvils?"  
  
"Funny," Kitty made a face at him as she grabbed his bag, which was significantly smaller than her own. "That's a week's worth of clothes in there, mister. Wait until you pick up my suitcase."  
  
"Do I even want to know?" he asked warily as he started towards the door.  
  
"You don't expect me to wear the same pair of shoes every day for a week, do you?" Kitty retorted with a grin. "I need a variety of different shoes, in case need arises for them."  
  
"Couldn't you just borrow some from Jean?" Lance muttered as he slipped out into the hallway.  
  
"Her shoes are two sizes too big for me," Kitty couldn't resist calling after him, and she heard him groan. Chuckling, she shook her head in amusement. It was hard to believe that it had been six years since her powers had first manifested, since Lance had tried to get her to use her powers to help him break into the principal's office at their old school.   
  
_It's amazing that Mom and Dad aren't completely opposed to our engagement, _Kitty mused as she gave their bedroom one last look, just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything._ Then again, Lance has totally grown up a lot over these past few years, and we've been together for nearly five years anyway._   
  
"You coming, Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah," she called back, switching off the light before stepping out into the hallway after her fiancé.   
  
When they got downstairs, they found Rogue and Remy waiting, but there was no sign of the others. As they descended the stairs, Rogue looked up at them and smiled, and Remy gave them a small nod of greeting, his fingers still running along the back of Rogue's neck.  
  
Her bare neck.  
  
Even though she had known for years about Magneto's gift to her friend, Evan and Hank hadn't left out a single detail about how happy Rogue had been to be able to touch at last, it was still a little strange to see Rogue not only accepting, but initiating, skin-to-skin contact. Strange, but in a very good way.  
  
"Where are the others?" Lance asked, looking around with a frown.  
  
"Tessa an' Lucas took our things out t' the SUV," Rogue replied. "Ah think Wanda an' Todd are out there helpin' t' pack the trunk. Tabby an' Amara are in the kitchen, sayin' goodbye t' Matt an' Heather."  
  
"Speaking of which," Lance murmured. "I need to speak to Heather and Davis before we leave, since they're going to be running the safehouse until we get back."  
  
"Go on," Remy said, reaching out to take the luggage from him. "Let me take care o' dis fo' y', _homme_."  
  
"Thanks," Lance said before heading off towards the kitchen.  
  
Remy smiled in Kitty's direction. "Wan' me t' take dat bag fo' y', _p'tite_?" he asked, gesturing at the toiletries bag she had on her shoulder.  
  
"Sure," Kitty relinquished it over to him eagerly. "Thanks, Remy."  
  
"No problem," Remy said, and tossed Rogue a wink before slipping out the front door. Kitty didn't miss the way Rogue's gaze followed him until he vanished from sight, and she giggled, earning her a look from her friend. "What?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty assured her with a grin. "I just hope Lance and I are still that in love after we've been married for a few years."  
  
Rogue laughed, shaking her long hair out of her eyes. "Ah'm sure ya will be, sugah."  
  
Feeling the sudden urge to hug her, Kitty did just that, and Rogue stiffened in surprise for a moment before hugging her back. "Sorry," Kitty apologized once she'd released her hold on her friend. "I just... I can't believe you're really here."  
  
"No need t' explain," Rogue said with a small smile. "Ah've missed ya, too, Kit. More than Ah can ever tell ya. There's been so many times that Ah wished ya were there, so many times that Ah would have given anythin' jus' to see yo' face again..."  
  
She trailed off, looking a bit rueful, and Kitty blinked back tears. "You know, I think that's the closest you've ever come to expressing you true feelings for me, Rogue."  
  
"We ain't gonna hug again are we?" Rogue asked dryly, but she reached over and squeezed Kitty's hand in her own. "It's good t' have ya 'round again, Kitty," she said seriously.  
  
"It's good to have you back, too," Kitty said with a watery smile.   
  
Just then Lance came back into the hall from the kitchen, with Wanda and Amara at his heels. "Ready to go?" he asked them as he approached.  
  
"Yep," Rogue nodded.   
  
Kitty linked arms with Rogue, grinning at her fiancé. "I'm all set."  
  
"Good," Lance said, holding open the front door for them. "Let's get going then."  
  
"Road trip!" Todd cheered excitedly.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "How can it be a road trip when we're going by plane?"  
  
Todd shrugged. "Plane trip just didn't have the same affect, you know?"  
  
Wanda groaned, shoving him into the car. "Sometimes I don't know why we put up with you, Todd."  
  
"Frankly," Lance muttered. "I don't know why I put up with any of you."  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, you guys, with finals coming up in a few weeks, my professors are trying to cause us all to have a breakdown, he he. I will have some time to update again next weekend, though, with the Thanksgiving Holiday coming up, so look back for another chapter then :)**


	69. Journies

****

**_Chapter Sixty-Nine:_**  
  
  
"What de hell is takin' de _filles_ so long?" Remy muttered under his breath, glancing in the direction of the bathrooms for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.   
  
"Be patient," Lucas grunted beside him.  
  
"Patient?" Remy echoed with a scowl. "We're almost t' de front o' de boardin' line."  
  
"They'll be back in time," Lucas said evenly. "It isn't possible for Tessa to be late, you know that."  
  
"_Oui_," Remy muttered. "Jus' wish dey'd hurry up."  
  
Lucas glanced over at him appraisingly, and raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?"  
  
"_Non_," Remy shook his head, insulted, then sighed. "Mebbe jus' a li'l."  
  
"Then imagine how Marie feels," Lucas pointed out quietly.  
  
"Y' got a point dere, _mon ami_," Remy conceded. "Dat could be why dey takin' so long, _non_? Nerves got her_ estomac_ all in a twist t'day."  
  
Lucas shrugged calmly, ever the perfect image of stoicism. "Possibly."  
  
"Yo' not bein' much help, y' know dat?"   
  
"I am aware of that, yes," Lucas replied somberly, without even the faintest trace of a smile. But Remy had known the dark-skinned mutant for most of his life, and he knew that with Lucas the smile was in the eyes, not the lips. And his dark eyes were bright with quiet amusement.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes. "Yo' a pain in de-"  
  
"You're one to talk, LeBeau," Lucas cut him off dryly.  
  
Shaking his head, Remy glanced around the airport terminal, taking in the bustle of tourists. They were currently standing in line with Lance Alvers and Kitty Pryde, along with Tabitha Smith, Todd Tolensky and Wanda Maximoff, waiting to hand over their boarding passes at the gate so they could board their plane. Almost as soon as they had joined the back of the long line, Rogue had started to feel queasy, so she and Tessa had left their bags with Lucas and headed off to find a bathroom.  
  
Remy couldn't say he was too surprised, Rogue hadn't slept very well the night before. She'd been too anxious about being reunited with the X-men, especially Mystique, Kurt, Logan, Bobby and Scott, not to mention Xavier himself. It had nearly destroyed her when she'd been told they were all dead, and now that she had learned they had survived it was making her stomach churn.   
  
What did you say to the family you had mourned for and buried? To the people who you had grieved for, so fiercely, and then finally let go of? No one could blame her for moving on, she'd had no way of knowing they were alive, and carrying them around her neck all these years would have turned her into a wreck, but Remy knew she was still feeling guilty for starting a new life without them.  
  
The way he saw it, though, she had no reason to. Especially not when the X-men had apparently let her go, as well. That made him a little uncomfortable, to say the least, knowing that they had grieved for her, that they had believed her dead all this time, when she had been safe and happy with him in New Orleans. It was crazy, he knew, but he still felt a little guilty himself, as if he'd let him suffer needlessly somehow.  
  
"See?" Lucas grunted, jolting him out of his reverie. "Here they come."  
  
Turning around, Remy spotted Rogue and Tessa weaving their way through the crowded terminal. The two women were engaged in quiet conversation, so Remy took a moment to look them both over appraisingly. Tessa was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black top, as usual, underneath a black leather duster. Rogue, too, wore a black leather jacket, but hers was a fitted blazer that hugged her curves. Underneath it she had chosen a pair of dark blue jeans and a hunter green ribbed turtleneck, complemented by the silver hoop-earrings she had put on that morning. She looked breathtaking, and Remy knew that was what she had been going for.  
  
After all, she wanted to look her best when she arrived at the Westchester Academy, for which Remy couldn't fault her in the least. It had been four years since she'd last seen the X-men, she wanted to make a good impression.  
  
Glancing down at the khakis and navy sweater he was wearing, he had to admit she wasn't the only one.  
  
_Merde,_ he groaned to himself._ Dis look is jus' not me.  
  
_"You look as handsome as ever, Remy," Tessa stated as she and Rogue reached them. "The prep look is rather intriguing on you."  
  
Rogue shot the telepath a warning look, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Ya can look, but ya can' touch, Tess."  
  
"I assure you, Marie," Tessa deadpanned, lifting her nose in distaste. "I have no interest in doing either."  
  
"Dat's right," Remy smirked, winking at his wife. "Her tastes run more in de tall, dark an' silent... do y' know any mutants like dat, _chere_?"  
  
"Hmm," Rogue tapped a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Now that ya mention it, there is this one fella..."  
  
"Do you two ever shut up and mind your own business?" Lucas demanded gruffly, clearly more embarrassed than anything.  
  
"No," Rogue shrugged. "Not really."  
  
Remy grinned, draping an arm around his wife's slender shoulders. "What she said, _mon ami_."  
  
In front of them, Wanda turned around, slinging her carryon bag over her shoulder. "We're next at the counter," she informed them. "Make sure you have your tickets out."  
  
Remy reached into his pockets, looking for their boarding passes, but turned up empty, and Tessa calmly held up the four tickets in her hand. "_Merci, p'tite_," Remy said with a rueful smile, taking two of the tickets. He turned to hand one of them to Rogue, and saw her eyes flutter closed for a moment, a hand going to her stomach. "Y' feel okay, chere?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded, flashing him a small, tired smile as she opened her eyes again. "Ah'm jus' a li'l nauseous, that's all. Nothin' t' worry 'bout."  
  
"Maybe it was Kitty's cooking," Tabitha suggested with a snicker as she handed her ticket over to the woman behind the desk.   
  
"Hey!" Kitty protested, elbowing her in the back. "That is so not funny! I haven't given anyone food poisoning in years!"  
  
The woman behind the desk blinked at her, then handed Tabitha her ticket, gesturing for her to go ahead and board the plane.  
  
"It wasn't the food," Rogue assured Kitty. "Ah'm jus' a whole mess t'day, that's all."  
  
"I bet," Kitty nodded sympathetically. "Anxious about seeing the others, huh?"  
  
"Somethin' like that," Rogue replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Your ticket, miss?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kitty handed it over with sheepish smile. "See you guys on board," she called over her shoulder, and disappeared down the corridor after Tabitha. Lance, Todd and Wanda moved through quickly, turning in their tickets and then starting through the gate to the plane.  
  
Remy flashed the woman behind the desk a charming smile as she took their tickets, and as the four of them swept past, they heard the woman giggle. Rogue rolled her eyes, and Lucas raised an eyebrow, but none of them chose to comment.  
  
Lance had managed to get nine seats close together when he booked their flight. He and Todd were seated together, with an empty seat between them, and Wanda sat with Kitty and Tabitha across the aisle, the latter two already pulling out their fashion magazines.   
  
Stopping at his row, Remy looked over his shoulder at Rogue. "Window or aisle, _chere_?"   
  
"Window," Rogue replied, slipping past him to drop down in her seat. Remy lowered himself into the seat closest to the aisle, leaving the seat between them empty to give them both more room. Tessa and Lucas were in the row across from them, and he wasn't surprised to find that Tessa was already pulling out her Newsweek magazine.  
  
A stewardess came by a few minutes after takeoff and handed him a pillow and a blanket, which he deposited in the empty seat next to him before turning to eye his wife appraisingly. Rogue was staring out the window at the clouds, no doubt itching to get out of the plane and fly under her own power.  
  
"Y' sure yo' okay, chere?" Remy asked, and when she looked in his direction he searched her gaze with concern.  
  
Rogue smiled, that small, adoring little smile she flashed him on occasion, the one that always made his stomach flutter, even after all these years. "Ah'm sure," she assured him. "Ah reckon Ah've jus' been tuckered out since findin' out the X-men are alive, that's all."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow worriedly. "_Chere_, mebbe y' got a virus or somet'ing, y' sure it's just nerves?"  
  
"Ask me again sometime," Rogue said softly, flashing him a lopsided smile. "Right now mah shoulders are so tense Ah'm nothin' but nerves."  
  
"Wan' Remy t' rub dem den, make all de tension go away?"  
  
"Ah'll take ya up on that t'night at the mansion if ya don' mind," Rogue replied with a yawn. "Right now Ah'm hankerin' fo' a nap."  
  
Reaching into the empty seat, Remy grabbed his pillow and placed it in his lap. "Den y' jus' close yo' eyes an' rest, beb. Remy wake y' when we get t' Westchester."  
  
"_Merci_, _mon amour_," Rogue murmured, closing her eyes and stretching out across the seats, resting her head on his lap.   
  
Running his fingers through her hair, Remy grinned to himself. She'd been the one to bring him into her world first, by making him rethink his allegiance to Magneto and to Magneto's cause, turning him into more of an X-man than he would have ever thought possible, but he'd left his mark on her, too. She was as much of a swamp rat as he was now.  
  
That morning he and Lucas had slipped off into town to do a little pick-pocketing, but only Rogue and Tessa knew that, since the girls were all too aware of what type of "business" it was that they had to attend to. Since he doubted Xavier and the others would approve of that lifestyle, he figured it was best to go ahead and get whatever they might need before they reached Westchester.  
  
Besides, his little outing had served another purpose, it had given him a chance to make a brief phone-call to his father back in New Orleans. The relief in Jean-Luc's voice had been unmistakable, and after spending the first five minutes assuring his father that he, Rogue, Tessa and Lucas were all doing fine, Remy had broken the news about the X-men.  
  
His father's stunned silence had pretty much summed up the way Remy had felt when Lance told them that Xavier and his students were all alive. In the fifteen minutes or so that they talked after that, Remy had filled him in as best he could on what they'd learned from Lance and Kitty and the others. He'd promised to call again when they reached Westchester to let the family know that they'd gotten there okay, and so that Jean-Luc could speak with Rogue, then ended the call after asking his father to give his love to his brother and the rest of the family.  
  
He missed them, and he had no idea when he might see them again. Even if things calmed down enough for them to go home to New Orleans, he wasn't sure whether or not Rogue would be ready to leave Westchester and the X-men now that she'd finally found them again.  
  
_You worry too much, _Tessa's voice whispered into his mind, and he turned his head to look across the aisle at the telepath, who sat with Lucas, a magazine in her hands. She didn't bother to look up from her reading, but he knew that she was aware that he was looking at her. _Things will work out on their own.   
  
Let's hope so, _Remy muttered.  
  
Now Tessa did lift her gaze, only for a moment, to fix him with a hard stare. _Marie has much to deal with at the moment, she needs time to process everything. Her entire world has just been turned upside down all over again. Before you start worrying about what she'll decide she wants, maybe you should figure out what it is that you want.  
  
_Remy blinked, startled, and Tessa turned her attention back to her magazine. Lucas glanced up, having caught on that there was some sort of silent conversation taking place around him, and offered Remy a faint smile of sympathy. It was impossible to argue with Tessa's logic, and they both knew it.  
  
Sighing, Remy leaned his head back, his fingers still absently running through his wife's hair, and decided maybe Tessa was right. They hadn't even gotten to Westchester yet, Rogue probably hadn't given any thought to what she wanted to do in the long-run. He'd leave it alone for now, let her just savor the reunion with her family and friends, and then they'd talk about it when the time came.  
  
In the meantime, there had to be a decent in-flight movie to watch.  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_filles_- girls_  
estomac_- stomach_  
_  
  
**A/N: Sorry this one is a little short, guys, I spent the weekend back home with my family for Thanksgiving, and now I am off to the library to do some research for a paper that's due tomorrow. The next chapter will have Rogue's arrival at the Westchester Academy, so keep your eyes peeled for it :)**


	70. Homecoming

****

**_Chapter Seventy:_**  
  
  
Sighing, Scott Summers glanced down at his watch. "They should have been here by now."  
  
"Be patient, Scott," his wife said soothingly. "Maybe their flight was late taking off, or maybe they ran into some traffic on the drive here from the airport."  
  
"Or maybe Alvers got lost," Scott muttered under his breath.  
  
"You're impossible," Jean rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to their son Nathan, who was currently sitting on the floor at their feet, playing with a set of plastic building blocks.   
  
"Here you go, kid," Alex grinned, reaching over to pick up a block that had gotten away from him. "I think you lost one."  
  
Nathan's eyes widened and he took the block happily, trying to put it in his mouth even though it was entirely too big to fit there.   
  
"Like this, little man," Alex chuckled, placing one of the forgotten blocks on the floor on top of another. "See? C'mon, let's build the Empire State Building."  
  
"The Empire State Building?" Scott echoed, giving his brother an incredulous glance. "Isn't that a little advanced for a one year-old?"  
  
"Hey, you can never start too early," Alex shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe we're related," Scott sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Alex smirked up at me. "Me neither."  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow at Alex's girlfriend Lorna Dane, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the coffee table, watching Alex and Nathan with an amused smile. "I'm hoping Nathan won't take after his father's side of the family," she informed her.  
  
Scott and Alex both shot her betrayed looks. "Hey!"  
  
Lorna laughed. "I'd be hoping the same thing if I were in your shoes, Jean."  
  
"Maybe you will be in my shoes at some point," Jean said, turning to Alex with an innocent look. "What do you think, Alex?"  
  
Alex faltered, looking from Jean to Lorna and back, clearly unprepared for such a question, and Scott was about to jump in and rescue him when footsteps pounding down the hall caught his attention. The others all noticed, too, and they looked up just as eighteen-year-old Jamie Madrox, or one of his clones to be precise, came rushing into the room out of breath. "They're here!" he cried excitedly.  
  
Blinking, Scott looked back at his wife, and wasn't surprised to find her with her eyes closed. "Jean?" he asked softly.  
  
Jean's lips curved up into broad smile. "It's them," she announced, her green eyes fluttering open to fix him with an eager gaze. "She's here."  
  
That was all Scott needed to hear. Pushing to his feet, he paused just long enough for Jean to scoop Nathan up in her arms, and then they hurried out of the room together, with Alex and Lorna just on their heels. By the time they reached the front hall, a crowd was gathering, and Jamie was pulling several of his duplicates back into his body.  
  
"Kids are excited, ain't they?" Sam Guthrie chuckled as he approached with Roberto DaCosta from the kitchen.  
  
"Looks that way, yeah," Scott agreed, taking a step back as a small blur of green nearly knocked him over. "Blake, what did the Professor say about running in the halls?"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Summers," the aforementioned student called without so much as a pause, scurrying over to join his classmates who were clamoring at the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of the X-man known only as Rogue. It was mostly the younger students at the windows, but there were quite a few of the teenagers hanging around at the back of the room, as well, trying to act indifferent, and failing miserably.  
  
Scott supposed it was only natural for them to be curious, of course, since there had been a picture of her over the mantle since the school's opening, and no doubt exaggerated stories had been spread through the school about who she was and what had become of her.   
  
Still, this was a personal moment for those who had once resided in Bayville, and Scott thought it ought to be a private reunion.  
  
Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.  
  
"Children," the charismatic voice of Charles Xavier filled the air, and Scott glanced over his shoulder to see the Professor moving towards them in his hovering wheelchair, which Forge had dreamed up for him to make his mobility around the mansion ground easier. "I understand that you're eager to meet our guests," Xavier said gently, but with a firm tone. "But now is not the time. Please, return to your business."  
  
The students groaned, but did as they were told, casting disappointed glances out the windows at the cars coming up the drive as they headed off in opposite directions. Theresa O'Rourke and Paige Guthrie, Sam's younger sister by three years, exchanged a sneaky glance, and then hurried up the grand staircase.  
  
_They're up to something, _Scott thought with a shake of his head.  
  
_When aren't they? _Jean replied over their rapport, flashing him a smile as she shifted Nathan in her arms to keep him from trying to tug on her earrings.   
  
"I believe they are moving to the upstairs window," Piotr Rasputin's deep Russian voice met his ears and Scott grunted, figuring the steel-powerhouse was probably right.  
  
"Figures," Sam chuckled. "Mah li'l sister never could resist eavesdroppin'."  
  
"Nor could mine," Piotr agreed grimly. "I have little doubt that Ilyana will be joining them upstairs."  
  
"Makes me glad to be an only child," Roberto muttered.  
  
"Aww, siblings aren't so bad," Alex quipped, shooting Scott a lopsided grin. "Right, bro?"  
  
Scott opened his mouth to answer, but Jean cut him off. "The cars are pulling up," she informed them with a smile, hurrying forward to fling open the front door. Scott allowed Xavier to move through the doorway in his hoverchair, then he and the others followed them out onto the front porch.  
  
Sure enough, two rental cars, one a silver Civic and the other a blue Corolla, were pulling to a stop at the front circle of the drive. The Corolla was in the lead, with Lance Alvers at the wheel, and the Civic was being driven by an unfamiliar dark-skinned man maybe a year or two older then Scott was.  
  
When Lance's call had come through that morning, he and Jean had been in the Professor's office with Xavier. Since his hands were full with the paperwork for several new students set to arrive in the coming weeks, Xavier had put the phone on speakerphone when he'd answered the call. Recognizing the number on CallerID as the boarding house in Charleston, Scott had assumed it was either Lance or Kitty calling to keep them updated about the happenings down south, and no doubt Jean and Xavier had been expecting something along those lines, as well.  
  
None of them had been prepared for what Lance had told them next.  
  
Rogue was alive.  
  
Not only that, she was in Charleston at the boarding house with three other mutants, one of which was the former Acolyte called Gambit.   
  
Scott had been so stunned to hear that his former teammate had been found, that he'd almost missed the part where Lance informed them that Rogue was now Mrs. Remy LeBeau. Apparently the two of them had escaped the Sentinel attack on Magneto's island, and since they'd been separated from the rest of the Acolytes, they had headed to New Orleans, Gambit's hometown, and taken up residence there with Remy's family.  
  
That was going to take some getting used to. In Scott's eyes, Rogue had always been special. Her beauty was tragic, and behind the angry facade, which he knew she kept up to protect herself as much as to protect those around her, there had always been this amazing girl whose strength and compassion never ceased to amaze me. He'd always found the white streaks in her hair to be terribly fetching, but he felt more protective of her than anything else.  
  
And now she was a married woman, married to a former enemy, at that.  
  
_Former being the key word, Scott, _Jean reminded him gently, her green eyes serious as she spared him a glance. _Don't forget, Piotr was once the enemy, and so was Rogue. People change. Keep an open mind, for Rogue's sake if nothing else.  
  
_Careful to keep his face expressionless, Scott gave a slight nod of his head, just enough to let her know he would keep that in mind.  
  
Lance's car emptied first, and Kitty waved excitedly as Lance walked around to the back of the car to start unloading their luggage from the trunk. Todd and Wanda moved to help him, but Tabitha and Amara just turned to stare at the second car expectantly.  
  
After a few seconds in which Scott found it hard not to fidget anxiously, the doors to the silver Civic began to open. Out stepped the driver, the dark-skinned man, and a pale woman whose alabaster skin was set off by her striking black hair, both of them silent as their gazes scanned the mansion grounds. The back door opened and Scott immediately recognized the man who climbed out as Gambit, and he watched as the former Acolyte turned to help someone else out of the back-seat of the car.  
  
And then Scott forgot everything else, because in that moment he caught sight of Rogue as Gambit helped her out of the car.  
  
She looked nothing like the girl he remembered at first glance. Her hair was longer, down past her shoulders, and she had grown several inches taller, as well. She was easily five-foot-seven now, maybe even fight-eight, and her height only served to further accentuate her slender, well-toned form. Her complexion was tan and healthy, and her makeup was conservative, just a touch of green shadow around the eyes and a thin sheen of burgundy lipstick to brighten her smile. He'd gotten pretty good at judging shades of color over the years, even with his rose-quartz glasses in the way.  
  
But as she came to a stop at the bottom of the steps, looking up at them with an anxious, nervous little half-smile, he was relieved to see that her eyes had not changed a bit. They were still that deep emerald green that seemed to glisten in the sunlight, sparkling with intelligence and wit, surrounded by a veil of mystery.  
  
For a long moment they all stood staring at each other, and there were no words to describe the whirlwind of emotions rushing through his heart. Joy, relief, wonder and amazement... but above all else, the ever-present love and affection he'd always felt for the younger girl, and he knew that the others beside him were experiencing similar reactions.  
  
Scott was the first to break free of the moment, and in two quick strides he had descended the steps to wrap her in a strong, powerful embrace. He felt her shoulders shake once with a silent sob, and once she'd started to cry she couldn't seem to stop, but he didn't mind. He knew exactly how she felt, because he could feel the tears welling up behind his rose-quartz glasses, despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.   
  
The two of them just held one another for a long moment before Scott finally pulled back to offer her a shaky smile. "You are like an angel, Kate," he quoted softly, and a smile broke out on her face even as the tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Mah name's not Kate," she replied in kind, but instead of the 'and I'm no angel' line that Scott had been expecting, she surprised him. "It's Marie."  
  
"Marie..." Scott echoed, trying it out, and he decided it suited her. He knew that Bobby had asked Mystique once about a year after Rogue's apparent 'death' what their former Gothic teammate's real name had been, but Mystique had refused to tell them, claiming it wasn't her place. Whether or not Kurt had ever gotten it out of her, he didn't know, but he imagined that within twenty-four hours all of the old gang would finally know the answer to one of the biggest mysteries to ever grace their household.  
  
Before he could say anything else, though, Jean hurried down the steps and shouldered Nathan into his arms. "Rogue," she cried, reaching out for the other woman, and Scott was startled when it was Rogue who actually pulled Jean into an embrace, instead of the other way around.  
  
"Jeannie," she choked out, more tears sliding down her cheeks. "Oh sugah, it's so good t' see ya!"  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright," Jean said, her voice hoarse with a teary-laugh. "I can't believe you're here!"  
  
"An' Ah can' believe ya'll got married," Rogue retorted, sniffling as she glanced over at Scott, or more precisely at little Nathan. "Oh, Jeannie, he's beautiful..."  
  
"His name is Nathan," Scott said with a small, proud smile.  
  
"He looks like his father," Rogue observed as Nathan blinked up at her curiously with startlingly green eyes. "But he's got his mama's eyes."  
  
"Say hi to your Aunt Rogue, sweetheart," Jean cooed at their son, and Nathan giggled, waggling his fingers towards Rogue's long hair excitedly.  
  
"I think he likes you," Scott observed with a chuckle.  
  
Rogue just grinned, possibly the brightest grin Scott had ever seen from her. Everything about the way she carried herself was lighter now, more carefree and happier. Lance, Kitty, Wanda, Todd, Tabitha and Amara had moved up to stand with Gambit and his two companions, so Scott offered them all a small smile in greeting. Lance gave him a curt nod, their usual greeting when they were trying to be civil, but the rest of them were all watching Rogue, almost entranced by the reunion taking place on the front steps of the Westchester Academy.  
  
"Ya'll move outta the way now," Sam called dryly. "Ah wan' mah chance t' greet the gal properly."  
  
A delighted laugh escaped Rogue's lips. "Only a Southern boy knows how t' treat a woman," she agreed. "Get down here, Sam Guthrie, 'fo Ah hafta come up there an' get ya mahself."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Sam complied with a grin, taking the steps two at a time and enfolding her into a strong bear-hug as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Darlin', Ah do think ya have grown even more beautiful since the last time Ah laid eyes on ya."  
  
Scott snorted, rolling his eyes as Rogue pressed a short, but firm kiss smack on Sam's lips. The Southern man grinned, letting out a laugh as she reached up to tousle his hair, which had been cut short, nothing like the long hair he'd been sporting back in Bayville. Scott glanced over at the other newcomers to see what Gambit's reaction was to Rogue's overzealous manner, but the Cajun mutant was just smirking, clearly amused.  
  
"Hey, _chere_," he drawled, jerking his chin in Scott's direction. "Remy t'inks _M'seui_ Summers here is disappointed dat he didn' get a kiss."  
  
"_M'seui_ Summers is a married man, swamp rat," Rogue called back, grinning in Scott's direction. "B'sides, we don' wanna give the kids watchin' from the upstairs window the wrong impression, now do we?"  
  
Groaning, Scott turned to look, and sure enough, there was Paige, with Theresa and Ilyana crowded in beside her. When the girls realized they were busted, they turned away sheepishly, but Scott had a feeling they wouldn't keep their eyes averted for long.  
  
Piotr took a step forward, extending his hand in Gambit's direction. "Remy," he said evenly. "You survived I see."  
  
Gambit smirked once again as he came up to shake his former teammate's hand. "Y' know me, _mon ami_... it takes mo' dan a few tin-can robots t' get rid o' me."  
  
"Yes," Piotr agreed somberly, but the corner of his mouth lifted in amusement. "Magneto always did compare you to a roach."  
  
"_Oui_, but Magneto also wore a helmet t' keep voices from invadin' his mind," Gambit retorted without missing a beat.   
  
"A really dorky looking helmet," Jamie added, and Rogue's eyes lit up when she spotted him.  
  
"Jamie!" she laughed, hugging him for a good five seconds before blinking back tears and holding him out at arms length. "Oh, let me look at ya, sugah!"  
  
Scott stifled a grin at Jamie's embarrassed shifting under Rogue's appraising gaze, but she didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Glory," she murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "Ya shot up in t' a fine lookin' young man, ya know that, kiddo?"  
  
"Thanks," Jamie blushed, then flashed her a wry grin. "What, I don't get a kiss?"  
  
"Ya may think yo' hot stuff now, Madrox," Rogue quipped affectionately. "But you'll always be a kid t' me."  
  
And then she went ahead and kissed him anyway, before turning to greet the others, all of whom were watching her with a mixture of disbelief and wonder. It was hard to believe that only four years ago this bright and cheery woman had been the moody and reclusive girl they'd lived with.  
  
"Hi, Alex," she called, waving her fingers at Scott's younger brother, who stood by the door with an arm around Lorna.  
  
"Hi," Alex smiled. "It's been a long time, Rogue."  
  
"Sure has," Rogue agreed, narrowing her eyes playfully. "Ah tried t' track ya down a few years back in Hawaii, but Ah reckon yo' parents moved once ya joined the team, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Alex said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. If I'd known you'd try to contact me..."  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it," Rogue waved him off. "Things worked out jus' fine on their own."  
  
"So it would seem," Piotr agreed, and Rogue whirled to grin up at him.   
  
"Hiya, big guy," she said, hugging him without reservation. "Why am Ah not surprised t' see ya here?"  
  
Piotr smiled down at her as he returned the embrace warmly. "It is good to see you, Rogue," he said, the sincerity in his voice obvious. "I trust you have been well?"  
  
"Yep," Rogue nodded with a laugh. "Remy knows how t' treat a girl, that's fo' sure."  
  
"I am pleased to hear it," Piotr said, shooting Gambit an amused look over her head. "But I have little doubt that if he hadn't, you would have beaten it into him."  
  
"His head is too thick," Rogue responded sarcastically. "But between the two o' us, Ah reckon we could knock some sense in t' him, don' ya think?"  
  
Remy rolled his eyes. "Dis is why Remy never liked livin' on dat island," he commented dryly. "De _deux_ o' y' were always gangin' up on _moi_."  
  
"How is that any different from back home?" the dark-skinned man who had been driving the second car asked with a gruff chuckle.  
  
Remy shot him a dark look, but chose not to respond, and Rogue ignored them both completely, moving over to give Roberto the once-over. "Well, well, 'Berto," she said with a grin, letting her gaze rake over him appreciatively. "Ya sure did grow up while Ah was gone. Ah almost didn' recognize ya without all that shaggy hair and cheap cologne."  
  
Roberto smirked down at her, his dark eyes twinkling. "And I almost didn't recognize you without all that pale vampire makeup."  
  
"Ah never thought Ah'd say this- but Ah missed ya, DaCosta," Rogue admitted with a grin.  
  
"I'd miss me, too, if I went four years without seeing me," Roberto shot back, but leaned down to give her a strong hug. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue smiled. "By the way, ya'll already know Gambit, or Remy as we prefer t' call him, an' knowin' Kitty an' Lance, Ah'm sure they already tol' ya that he's mah husband."  
  
She shot Lance a wry glance, and the former Brotherhood leader shrugged.   
  
"This is Lucas," she continued, getsuring to the stoic dark-skinned man beside Remy. "And this is Tessa. They're both mutants."  
  
"Who isn't nowadays?" Tabitha mused, popping her bubblegum thoughtfully.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rogue leaned over to give Roberto a kiss, then did the same with Piotr. She glanced over at Jean, who just smiled, and the next thing Scott knew Rogue had grabbed him by the chin and pulled his head down for a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry if Ah startled ya, sugah," she laughed at his slightly dazed expression. "But fair is fair, the others all got one. Besides, Ah figured Ah had t' do that at least once, since Ah spent a whole year in high school daydreamin' about it."  
  
Scott felt his cheeks flush, and he opened his mouth, unsure how to respond to that. He knew about the crush she'd had on him now, of course, Kitty had told him, but back then he'd been entirely oblivious to it all.   
  
As if reading his thoughts, which, given the fact that she'd inherited several new powers since the last time he'd seen her, could very well have been true, Rogue grinned. "Don' sweat it, Cyke," she told him, and he bristled at the nickname, which she had so often used to annoy him.   
  
"I'll let that one slide, since you just got back," Scott grunted.  
  
"Right," Rogue laughed, and he knew she had every intention of using that nickname whenever she felt like it. He supposed it wouldn't be too bad, after all she'd been gone for so long it was almost good to hear it again.  
  
And he even understood the kissing thing, for years they'd all lived in the same house, but they had never been able to touch her, nor she them, and this wasn't just a special moment for her, it was a bit sentimental for the rest of them, as well.  
  
Finally, Rogue turned to face the last remaining person on the porch.  
  
Professor Xavier moved his hoverchair forward, giving her a warm and inviting smile that made Scott's chest hot with warmth. He didn't need telepathy to understand what Xavier was feeling right then, with the final member of the X-men family finally returned to them, his prodigal daughter at long last come home.  
  
"Professor, Ah-" she choked out, her words catching in her throat, and she couldn't seem to find her voice, but the Professor understood, of course.  
  
Reaching out, he took her hands in his own, which, Scott noticed, trembled a little. "Welcome home, my dear," Charles Xavier said softly, his voice husky with emotion and his dark eyes shimmering with tears as he gazed up at her. "Welcome home."  
  
  
**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't worry, I'll try to get the next one up sometime this week, should school permit. Only a week of regular classes, then my exams begin, so hopefully I should have some time over the Holidays to get a few more chapters posted :)**


	71. Disclosure

****

**_Chapter Seventy-One:_**  
  
  
"Six ball, corner pocket," Remy announced smoothly, and gave the ball a solid tap with his cue-stick, sending it into its intended target with ease.  
  
Lance Alvers rolled his eyes, resting his chin on the top of his own cue-stick. "Lucky shot," he grumbled.  
  
"Den it looks like Remy's been havin' not'ing but luck dis whole game, _hahn_?" Remy retorted with a grin.  
  
"Shut up and take your next shot, would you?" Lance grunted.  
  
Remy chuckled, moving around to the other side of the pool table to get a better angle. They had decided to play a few rounds after spotting the table in the mansion's recreation room during the quick tour Jean Grey-Summers had given them upon their arrival. She and Rogue had chatted excitedly about just about everything under the sun as Jean showed them around. It was ironic, really, that two teenage girls who had rarely seen eye-to-eye had grown into women with a good deal of respect and affection for one another.   
  
Neither Tessa nor Lucas had understood the reason that both Remy and Rogue chuckled when Jean informed them that she now went by the colorful codename of Phoenix, but he supposed they would ask about it later if they really wanted to know. It was one of the many small oddities that Remy had picked up on about the X-men during his time with Magneto, that Jean Grey had been the only one without a codename. They had asked Rogue and Evan about it while they were on the island together, but neither of them had known the answer, and St. John had spent a good deal of time trying to figure it out, coming up with some of the craziest theories Remy could have ever imagined.  
  
Shaking his head, Remy let out a small sigh. Piotr had briefly filled him in on what he knew about the rest of the Acolytes, and the news about St. John was unsettling. It seemed that the pyromaniac had been infected with the Legacy Virus, courtesy of Henry Gyrich and his soldiers, during one of Magneto's attempts at world domination earlier that year. Their former teammate was currently in the care of Moira MacTaggert, who was using her resources on Muir Island to try and find a cure for the lethal disease. So far there hadn't been much progress, but Dr. MacTaggert was hopeful, and with so many mutant lives depending on her finding a cure, she wasn't going to give up until she succeeded.  
  
_Mebbe when t'ings settle down, Remy'll pay ol' Johnny a visit, _Remy thought to himself. He was certain that Rogue would want to once she heard the news, and according to Piotr, Moira had been able to isolate the part of the virus that made it contagious, so there was no need to worry about catching the virus from St. John. Of course, Gyrich was still out there trying to spread the virus throughout the mutant population, and Stryker was working just as hard to find a way to destroy them.  
  
One of these days, someone was going to have to take those two out of the picture once and for all.  
  
"X-geek alert," Lance muttered under his breath as Scott Summers approached, flanked by Sam Guthrie and Roberto DaCosta.  
  
Remy didn't so much as blink at the warning, leaning over the table to bank his next shot. He'd known they were watching him, Tessa had alerted him to their presence in the room upon their arrival a few minutes ago. The telepath glanced up from the book she was reading in the corner as the X-men moved towards him, and despite the fact that she didn't make any move to get to her feet, her watchful gaze never wavered.  
  
Knowing what he did about the X-men, both from Magneto's surveillance files and from what Rogue had told him over the years, he had been expecting Scott to confront him sooner of later. Now that Rogue and Xavier were gone, off discussing some things in private in the Professor's office, it looked like the leader of the X-men had decided that now was as good a time as any.  
  
Reaching for the cue chalk, he twisted it on top of his cue, lifting his eyes to meet Lucas' stony gaze across the pool table. His friend raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, an unspoken offer to find a way to get rid of the X-men coming his way, but Remy dismissed it with a faint shake of his head. This conversation needed to happen, for Rogue's sake if nothing else, and the sooner he got it over with, the better.  
  
The X-men meant the world to her, they always had, and if there was one thing that Remy had learned about the X-men while working for Magneto, it was that they took care of their own. It didn't matter that it had been four years since they last laid eyes on her, or that they had thought her dead and lost forever, from the moment that she had stepped through that doorway, Rogue had been accepted back into the fold without reservation.  
  
And that meant that the way Remy saw it he needed to be on his best behavior for now, for her sake.  
  
"Looks like this has been an intense game," Scott observed neutrally as he came to a halt at the far end of the table, eyeing the remaining billiard balls through his rose-quartz sunglasses. "Who's solids?"  
  
"Remy," Lance grunted, obviously not pleased about that fact that he was losing, and losing quite badly at that.  
  
"You've got an impressive shot," Scott commented as Remy sunk the eight-ball in the corner pocket, effectively ending the game.  
  
"T'anks, _homme_," Remy replied evenly, blowing chalk off the tip of his cue-stick. "Been playin' since I was jus' a pup."  
  
"That go for cards, too?" Scott inquired, trying to appear nonchalant, but Remy could tell where the X-men's field leader was going with this.  
  
"Cards are Remy's weapon o' choice," Remy shrugged, handing his cue-stick to Lucas, who silently moved to place it back on the rack along the wall. "Been dat way fo' as long as I can 'member."  
  
"Tricks of the trade, huh?" Roberto asked with a smirk.  
  
"One o' dem,_ oui_," Remy agreed smoothly. "But a good t'ief never reveals his secrets."  
  
"Of course not," Scott said dryly, folding his arms over his chest and fixing Remy with a stare that Remy found a little unsettling, considering he couldn't tell what the man was thinking thanks to those damn rose-quartz glasses. Of course, if Scott's body language was any indication, then Remy's nonchalant attitude was having a similar affect on the X-man known as Cyclops.  
  
For a long moment they stood there sizing one another up, and Remy knew that if his wife was there she would have rolled her eyes and made some terribly sarcastic remark about them acting like a pack of dogs.   
  
"Y' got somet'ing dat y' wan' say t' Remy, or y' jus' like starin'?" he finally asked, tired of dancing around the subject.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is," Scott confirmed with a curt nod. "I don't know how you got Rogue to marry you, but you better treat her right, Gambit, or there's going to be hell to pay."  
  
Remy had the urge to roll his eyes, but decided against it since it was likely to only encourage them, since he knew that their intentions were good. "If y' so concerned 'bout de way Remy be treatin' his _femme_, den why don' y' jus' ask her yo'selves?"  
  
"Because they don't have a death wish, that's why," Lance said with a smirk, earning a glare from Summers, but the former leader of the Brotherhood just grinned, obviously enjoying the chance to annoy him.  
  
"Look, Ah think what Scott's tryin' t' say is that we're jus' lookin' out fo' Rogue," Sam said evenly, and Remy decided he could see what Rogue liked about the younger man. "She's been a big part o' our lives, an' we all care 'bout her."  
  
"Dat's good t' hear," Remy replied, and he meant every word. "Because she cares 'bout de lot o' y', too. It tore her up when she thought dat y' were dead. Took her a long time t' get over dat."  
  
"But you were there to help her with that, right?"  
  
"O' course," Remy said, not bothering to rise to the bait. "Her happiness is de only t'ing dat matters t' me, _comprenez_?" he insisted, giving the leader of the X-men an intent look. "Always has been, always will be. She has my heart, dere's not'ing dat I wouldn' do fo' de _femme_, an' dat's all dat matters, _non_?"  
  
"Marie has been very happy with us," Lucas spoke up, his tone quiet but serious. "And she has brought a good deal of happiness into our lives in return."   
  
Remy shot his friend a grateful look, even though he knew that Lucas had done it as much for himself as for Remy and Rogue. The Thieves Guild was the only family that the dark-skinned mutant had left, but the four of them, the mutant thieves, had formed a small little family of their own, and Remy knew that Lucas would defend it against anything, or anyone, that he percieved to be a threat.  
  
Roberto nodded. "Good, that's all we wanted to hear, right, guys?"  
  
"Right," Sam agreed with a lopsided smile.   
  
Scott, however, remained silent, studying Remy with a thoughtful and appraising expression. After a long pause, he sighed and extended his hand. Remy clasped it in his own, and Scott dug his fingers into his wrist tightly. "If you ever hurt her," Scott warned grimly. "Then you'll live to regret it."  
  
"Don' worry 'bout dat, _mon ami_," Remy assured him with a small smirk. "It'll never happen."  
  
"I hope not," Scott said seriously.  
  
"Are you guys done with this ridiculous display of testosterone?" a female voice demanded sarcastically from the doorway, and they all looked up to see a green-haired woman standing there with Scott's brother Alex on her arms.  
  
"You know us men, Lorna," Alex quipped as they entered the room. "We have to act manly whenever possibly."  
  
"More like idiotically," Lorna rolled her eyes.   
  
"Remy, this is my brother Alex," Scott said, and Remy decided there was no need to point out that he knew who Alex was, that Magneto had a very in-depth file on the younger mutant. "And his girlfriend Lorna Dane."  
  
"Pleasure t' meet y', p'tite," Remy said, kissing Lorna's hand. "Dat yo' natural hair color?"  
  
"Yes," Lorna nodded. "I was born with it."  
  
"It's nice," Remy commented. "De green goes well wit' yo' eyes."  
  
"Thank you," Lorna said with a smile, her cheeks flushing at the compliment. "I used to want to dye it when I was younger, but my aunt wouldn't let me."  
  
"I'm glad she didn't, it's part of what makes you the woman I love," Alex told her, earning an adoring look from his girlfriend and a snort from his older brother.   
  
"Nice t' meet y'," Remy told him, and Alex nodded in greeting.  
  
"You worked for Magneto, huh?"  
  
"Fo' a time," Remy answered. "Den _ma chere_ helped me t' see de light."  
  
"More like she clubbed you upside the head so hard you saw the light," Lucas muttered, and Remy raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What?" Lucas grunted, folding his muscular arms over his chest. "It's true, isn't it?"  
  
"_Oui_," Remy sighed dramatically. "T'is true, _mon ami_. When y' get right down t' it, Magneto may be one scary homme, but he don' got not'ing on my wife, 'specially durin' dat time o' de month."  
  
Tessa gave him a cool look over the top of her book, but did not comment. Most likely she was filing that comment away inside her head to use against him at a latter date. Sometimes it sucked living with women who could either suck the thoughts right out of your head with a single touch or simply peer into your head, but the worst thing of all was living with a woman who never forget anything.  
  
Not ever.  
  
"I would avoid letting her hear you say that," Lucas advised grimly. "Or you'll be sleeping on the couch again."  
  
"Ah," Remy scoffed with a grin. "She can' stay away from _moi_. She be lettin' me crawl back in t' de bed b'fo' de end o' de night, like always."  
  
"Too much information," Sam protested with a shudder.   
  
"Yeah," Scott agreed, shifting uncomfortably. "I'd prefer not to have to think about the two of you sharing a bed, thanks."  
  
"Yo' a married man, homme," Remy reminded him with a smirk, unable to pass up the chance to rib on him a little. "Y' should already know what goes on behind closed doors. B'sides, _Tante_ Mattie taught me dat a gentleman never kisses an' tells."  
  
"You think of yourself as a gentleman?" Scott asked skeptically.  
  
"Ignore Summers," Lance told him with a roll of his eyes. "He just can't get it through his thick skull that the girls aren't his responsibility anymore. You should have seen him when Kitty announced our engagement, I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel."  
  
"He nearly did," Roberto snickered, and Scott opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by a loud explosion from outside.  
  
Remy flinched, but Scott and the others just sighed in annoyance.   
  
"What was that?" Lucas asked with a frown.  
  
"Tabitha and Amara are having a snowball fight with some of the kids," Lance informed them with a grimace. "Looks like they broke the 'no powers' rule already. I'd better go make sure they don't blow up anything."  
  
A few seconds later there was another bang, and a guttural male cry of frustration, which earned a chuckle from Sam and Roberto.  
  
"Tabby must have nailed him good," Roberto observed.  
  
"She's setting a bad example for the students," Scott sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if she's ever going to grow up."  
  
"Probably not," Sam retorted. "But hey, Kitty grew outta her damn 'Valley Girl' phase, so maybe there's hope fo' Tabby, too."  
  
"Don't count on it," Roberto snorted. "Some people never change."  
  
"And some people do," Scott mused, glancing in Remy's direction. "It's good to see Rogue smiling again. She never did that often enough when she was with us."  
  
Remy gave a slight nod of acknowledgment, and let his thoughts wander for a moment to the girl that his wife had once been, the girl that, he was certain, was perfectly preserved in the memories of Scott and the other X-men, the people who had loved and cared for her as one of their own.  
  
He remembered what she had looked like the first time he met her, with her pale skin and dark makeup, and the clothing that covered as much skin as possible. She'd been timid when it came to physical contact back then, as much for her own safety as for the safety of those around her, but she'd still had that fiery disposition that he loved so dearly. To her friends, though, it must have been like looking at her through one of those Fun House mirrors- the moody, sullen Gothic teenager had suddenly blossomed into a breathtaking, vivacious and carefree young woman who smiled and laughed without hesitation.  
  
Remy liked to flatter himself by thinking that he'd had something to do with her transformation.  
  
He was jolted out of her reverie when he heard Lucas suddenly call Tessa's name, and he followed his friend's gaze to find that the telepath had gone still, her eyes closed and her lips drawn together in a thin line.  
  
Alarmed, Remy hurried over to her side, with Lucas at his heels, and knelt down to lay a hand on her knee. "_Que? Que est mauvais?_" he asked.  
  
Tessa shook her head lightly. "Nothing is... wrong," she assured him, but there was a troubled look in her eyes when she opened them. "I was picking up some unsettled emotions from Marie just now, but she seems to have recovered enough to get her emotions back under control."  
  
Remy frowned, not liking what that sounded like. "Somet'ing Xavier say upset her?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Tessa gave him an apologetic look. "And I don't think it would be my place to say even if I did."  
  
"Y' an' yo' telepathic integrity," Remy said with a faint smile. "Yo' sure dat it's not'ing dat needs t' be dealt wit' right now?"  
  
"Yes," Tessa nodded. "She'll come to you when she's ready to talk about it."  
  
"Okay," Remy sighed, knowing that she was probably right. She was always right, about anything and everything, it was one of her more infuriating character traits. Sometimes he wondered if her powers made it statistically impossible for her to be wrong. "Keep tabs on her fo' me, will y', _p'tite_? If she needs me..."  
  
"I will inform you if she does," Tessa promised.  
  
"_Merci_," Remy said, and he let her return to her reading, but Lucas remained at her side, lifting a book from the bookshelf and settling down in the chair across from her. It was all Remy could do not to smirk, despite his concern for his wife, and he shook his head, wondering if they would ever get it together, or if Mercy, Bella and Rogue would have to make good on their threat to start playing matchmaker.  
  
"What was that all about?" Alex asked curiously when he reached them.  
  
"Tessa jus' picked up on some stuff from Marie," Remy replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Mebbe she's jus' apprehensive 'bout seein' her _mere_ and _frere_ again."  
  
"Speaking of," Scott advised grimly. "You should definitely keep your guard up when they arrive. Kurt's normally a pretty reasonable guy, but when it comes to Rogue he's always been a bit overzealous."  
  
"Kurt's not the one he has to watch out for," Roberto snickered. "Mystique's the reformed terrorist and assassin, remember?"  
  
"That's only if there's anythin' left o' him fo' her t' get her hands on once Logan's done with him," Sam pointed out with a shudder. "Ah ain't hopin' t' have front row seats t' that bloodbath. He's likely t' burst a blood vessel when he finds out his li'l girl's a married woman."  
  
"Sam," Roberto elbowed him sharply.  
  
Remy frowned, picking up on the uneasiness that had suddenly filled the room. "What's goin' on? Dere's somet'ing dat y' ain't tellin' Remy here."  
  
Scott and the others exchanged hesitant glances, then Scott sighed. "You might as well know the truth, Rogue's probably hearing it from the Professor right now anyway."  
  
"Jus' spit it out, _homme_," Remy grunted irritably.  
  
"Fine," Scott said, and leveled him with a steady gaze. "Turns out that Logan is Rogue's biological father."  
  
Remy blinked, staring at him in shock, frozen in disbelief.  
  
When the shock finally wore off, he only had one thing to say about the whole thing.  
  
"_Merde_, he's gon' kill me."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Comprenez_- understand?  
_Que_- what?  
_Que est mauvais_- what is wrong?  
_mere_- mother  
_frere_- brother  
_merde_- shit  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, guys, exams are killing me. But they are done in a few days, and then I have a nice three weeks off for Christmas, so I will have a lot more time to update :)**


	72. Answers

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Two:_**  
  
  
In the Professor's private office, Rogue was having a similar reaction.  
  
"When... where... how?" she stammered unintelligently, too shocked and dazed to comprehend what Charles Xavier was telling her.  
  
"It was a December weekend in Ontario twenty-one years ago," Xavier explained in that soothing tone that was a combination of his naturally rich tones and the calming touch of his psychic powers. "I'll leave the exact circumstances to Raven and Logan, should they chose to discuss them, and as for the how, I don't think you really need or want me to answer that."  
  
"Yeah," she said weakly. "Ah'll pass on that." She shook her head, trying to make sense of what she'd just been told, and failing miserably. "Ah jus' don' understand... why would they ever... Ah mean, Ah thought they hated each other."  
  
"They were friends, once," Xavier explained slowly. "And sometimes friendship turns into something more, whether it lasts or not. You are a byproduct of that friendship."  
  
"Aww, thank God ya didn' say Ah was a byproduct o' the somethin' more," Rogue groaned. "Ah'd have been sick if ya did."  
  
The Professor merely pressed his lips together in silence, trying to refrain from smiling.  
  
"So Mystique knew Ah was Logan's kid all along?" Rogue asked in disbelief. "Ah mean, all that time Ah was fightin' ya'll when Ah was wit' the Brotherhood, an' all that time Ah was livin' under the same roof as him... an' she knew he was mah... mah..."  
  
"Your father?" Xavier finished for her. "Yes, she did."  
  
Rogue was quiet for a long moment, letting that sink in, and then she exploded. "She should have told me, dammit!" she cried furiously. "Ah had the right t' know who mah parents were, t' know where Ah came from!"  
  
"From what I have gathered, Rogue," Xavier said gently. "Raven always intended to tell you she was her mother, once you were settled and secure with the Brotherhood. But you joined us before she ever got the chance, and I suppose after that she felt that you had betrayed her."  
  
"Didn' it ever occur t' her that maybe tellin' me the truth might have won me back?" Rogue demanded, then winced, shooting Xavier a sheepish glance. "Not that it would have, mind ya."  
  
"I think perhaps she knew it wouldn't have been enough to make up for all of the lies and deceit," Xavier reasoned. "And she knew if she had told you the truth, you would have wanted to know about your father."  
  
"So?" Rogue grunted, not yet ready to let go of her anger. "Not like Ah coulda guessed that he was livin' under the same roof as me the whole time."  
  
"No," Charles agreed evenly. "But Logan might have guessed."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "How do ya figure that?"  
  
"As soon as Raven revealed that you were her daughter," Xavier informed her. "Logan began to put the pieces together. He knew when your birthday was, of course, and he knew when he had been with her... it didn't take him long to figure out the truth."  
  
"How...?" Rogue began, then trailed off, biting her lip anxiously.  
  
"How did he take it?" Xavier asked knowingly, and Rogue nodded silently. "He was angry, and rightfully so I would think. It's... it's not an easy thing, to learn that someone you once cared for kept a child from you for so many years..."  
  
There was something... personal in the Professor's tone, and in his words, and Rogue frowned, wondering just who this woman was and when Xavier had found the time to father a child. As soon as the thought had entered her head, though, she mentally smacked herself. One did not think such things when sitting across from the world's most powerful telepath.  
  
Xavier smiled, albeit sadly. "Her name was Gabrielle Haller, and my son's name is David... most of the time."  
  
"Most of the time?" Rogue echoed.  
  
"David has split personalities," Xavier explained quietly. "Three of them, to be exact. One of them so dangerous that we had to place him in a stasis tube on Muir Island, until we can find a way to heal his broken mind."  
  
"Ah'm so sorry," Rogue whispered. "Ah... Ah didn' know."  
  
"Not many do," Xavier replied. "Scott and Jean, of course, it would be hard to keep something like this from them, and Ororo, Hank and Logan, as well, but the others have never even heard David's name mentioned."  
  
"Why tell me, then?" Rogue asked.  
  
Xavier smiled at her. "I thought it might do you good to hear it."  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue said softly. Charles Xavier hadn't changed much in the years that she had been gone, and she took comfort in that. He was older, yes, and the lines around his eyes and mouth were a bit more drawn, etched with fatigue, but his eyes still sparkled with unprecedented intelligence.   
  
It was his voice that she had missed the most, though, that calming and silky voice that always seemed to put her at ease. There weren't many people who could calm her down when she got really worked up, but he was still one of them.  
  
"You're most welcome," Xavier responded, then folded his hands in front of him. "Now, Lance tells me that you and Remy have been living in New Orleans for the past few years, how have things been going for you?"  
  
"Ah've been good," she assured him with a small smile. "Remy is a wonderful man, an' his family accepted me as one o' their own from the start. They've taken real good care o' me these past few years."  
  
"And you have been happy, yes?" Xavier prodded gently.  
  
Rogue nodded, her smile growing into a full grin. "Happier than Ah can ever recall bein' in mah whole life, Professor. Remy is everythin' Ah could have ever asked fo'... bein' wit' him makes every day seem brighter, ya know what Ah mean?"   
  
Xavier gave her an affectionate look. "It's good to see you smiling, my dear," he told her sincerely.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue blushed, chuckling to herself. "Ah can' seem t' stop smilin' lately. The students are gonna think Ah'm nuts if Ah walk around the mansion grinnin' all the time."  
  
"I assure you, it is a sight for sore eyes," Xavier promised her. "One that I, for one, will not soon tire of."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue felt her heart swell at those words. She had missed him, this man who had been part-mentor, part-parent during her troubled teenage years. She had missed all of them, even Jean. When the redhead had embraced her on the front steps, only then had Rogue truly realized, with surprise, just how badly she had missed the older girl.   
  
It was ironic, really, considering how rarely they had gotten along during their youth, but logic didn't have anything to do with it. Jean had been a comforting and stable presence at the Institute, and in her life, even if she had been an irritating one at that. But now that Rogue had let go of her bitterness, now that she allowed people to get close to her and allowed herself to get close to them in return, she found that she rather liked Jean Grey.  
  
_Jean Summers, _she corrected herself with a ghost of a smile. Nathan was a beautiful baby, who would no doubt grow up to be as handsome as his father, but he really did have Jean's eyes. Soft green, a few shades paler than Rogue's own emerald ones, that always seemed to sparkle with confidence and intelligence.  
  
She was looking forward to his terrible twos, to see if Scott got as frazzled as Henri had with Jacques.  
  
A stab of sadness cut through her happy thoughts, and she wondered if Remy had called Jean-Luc yet to let him know that they had reached Westchester. She hadn't gotten the chance to speak with her father-in-law or any of the other members of their family since leaving New Orleans, and she desperately wanted to hear Mercy's voice, to fill her sister-in-law in on all the new developments that had turned up since running into Lance in Charleston.  
  
She could have really used some of Mercy's advice right about now.  
  
"I'm quite sure that Kurt and your parents will feel the same way," Xavier added, referring to his delight at seeing her smiling and happy.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck tingled at hearing Mystique and Logan addressed as her parents for the first time, and her stomach tightened with a wave of anxiety. "When are they gonna arrive?" she asked, shifting in her seat.  
  
"Sometime tomorrow," Xavier replied. "Are you nervous about seeing them again?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Rogue said with a pitiful smile. "Ah ain't got a clue what Ah'm gonna say t' them, any o' them. Ah mean Kurt an' Ah, we've always been close, so Ah'm not worried 'bout things bein' awkward wit' him, but how am Ah s'posed t' greet Logan knowin' what ya tol' me?"  
  
"I suppose you should simply greet him as you would have if I hadn't told you," Xavier said slowly. "I know that Logan has missed you a great deal, Rogue, and learning that you are his daughter only furthered his grief when we thought you were dead. I imagine all he'll want when he lays eyes on you is to hug you. He won't pressure you for anything more than you're ready to give."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue sighed, rubbing her temples wearily. "An' believe me, Ah wanna hug him. Lord knows Ah've thought 'bout it enough over the years, how much Ah jus' wished Ah could have had one more minute wit' him t' tell him how much he meant t' me an' all. It's jus'..."  
  
"You're confused," Xavier finished knowingly. "And rightfully so."  
  
"Logan's not even the real problem," Rogue murmured. "It's been four years, an' Ah still ain't sure how Ah feel 'bout Mystique. Ah mean, she used me, she lied t' me, she manipulated everythin' that Ah... an' then Ah find out that she's mah mother." She shook her head, letting her white strands fall across her face. "Ah thought Ah'd come t' terms wit' that, but now y' tell me that she didn' jus' keep the truth from me, she kept mah father from me, as well..."  
  
"Logan has forgiven her," Xavier pointed out gently. "I'm sure you will be able to do the same. After all, she is your mother, and regardless of the tension between you two in the past, Raven does care for very much, Rogue."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue sighed. "Ah've always known that. Ah've got a piece o' her in mah head, 'member? An' yo' right, Ah'll get past all this, Ah jus' need some time t' let it sink in an' all."  
  
"But?" Xavier asked knowingly.  
  
"How the hell am Ah s'posed t' tell them 'bout Remy?" she groaned. "Oh Lord, Mystique's gonna shift in t' a bear an' maul him t' death, an' Logan's gonna shishkabob him, Ah know it. An' then Kurt'll probably 'port his remains out over the ocean or somethin'!"  
  
"I think you might be getting a little carried away," Xavier said, unable to hide his amusement.  
  
"Ya have met mah family, haven't ya, Professor?" Rogue demanded dryly.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Rogue?" Xavier raised an eyebrow. "That I'll use my powers to temporarily still their brain waves if things turn ugly?"  
  
"Would ya really?" Rogue asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Xavier apologized with a smile, and she sighed in defeat. "But if it will make you feel better, I will have Piotr, Jean and some of the others on hand in case it becomes necessary for us to intervene."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue nodded. "Ah have a feelin' Ah may hafta take ya up on that offer. O' course, maybe Ah can play Mystique an' Logan off o' each other, get 'em t' blame one another instead o' goin' after Remy."  
  
"I doubt it," Xavier informed her with a faint smile. "Logan and Raven have grown close over the years, mostly because of you, in fact. They bonded a good deal over the child they thought lost, and somewhere along the line it became something more."  
  
Rogue felt her face pale about three shades, and she suddenly felt like she might be ill. "Oh God, they aren't... tell me they're not..."  
  
Xavier cleared his throat loudly, no doubt picking up on the frightening scenarios entering her head. "No," he replied. "They are not together, in that sense. But they have laid their hostility to rest, and they've rebuilt some of their old friendship."  
  
"Huh," Rogue mused, curling a strand of her white streaks around her finger absently, a bad habit she had picked up from Bella. "Never thought Ah'd see the day that the two o' them got along."  
  
"Stranger things have been known to happen," Xavier pointed out, his eyes twinkling wryly. "After all, I'm sure you haven't forgotten some of the unique perks of being an X-man."  
  
"Ya mean like bein' chased by dinosaurs from another dimension?" Rogue drawled. "No, it would be hard t' fo'get somethin' like that. Remind me t' smack Forge an' Kurt fo' that one now that Ah can do it wit'out drainin' 'em both dry."  
  
"Ah," Xavier murmured. "I was wondering when we would get around to that. I trust that you have made the most of Magneto's gift?"  
  
"Ah owe him, big time," Rogue said simply, letting her fingers dance across the smooth surface of her bracelet. "He gave me the most precious gift o' all."  
  
"I have to admit," Xavier said. "I was surprised, pleasantly so, to hear he had given it to you without any strings attached."  
  
Rogue chuckled. "Ah can' blame ya. It came outta nowhere, really. Remy always wondered if maybe he'd done it, intendin' t' try and bribe me in t' rejoinin' his side, but Ah don' think that was it."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," Rogue shook her head, her gaze lowering. "Ah have his memories, Professor, Ah know what they did t' him..." She didn't bother to clarify who 'they' were, even without his powers Xavier would have known, after all, once upon a time he and Erik Lensherr had been the best of friends. "An', well, Ah reckon maybe he knows somethin' 'bout what it's like t' be trapped." She lifted her gaze to meet Xavier's, despite the tears she felt welling there, and smiled weakly. "An' he knows how beautiful it is t' be freed."  
  
The Professor was silent for a long moment, studying her appraisingly, and she swallowed uneasily under his scrutiny. But Xavier's lips curved up into a slow smile, and there was something akin to pride in his eyes when he spoke again. "There aren't many people who can understand Erik," he observed evenly.   
  
"He's not exactly an' easy guy t' understand," Rogue agreed. "But it's kinda hard not t' sympathize wit' him when Ah've seen the nightmare that he lived."  
  
"His experiences are what motive him in his quest for mutant superiority," Xavier sighed. "He believes that humans will inflict those same horrors on us, unless we seize control while we can."  
  
"Sometimes Ah'm not so sure he's wrong," Rogue confessed softly, thinking back to her own hellish experience at the hands of Trask. "Ah don' agree wit' his methods, Ah still think there's a chance fo' humans an' mutants t' coexist, but he's right 'bout one thing- we hafta be prepared fo' the worst."  
  
"I'm afraid you have a point there," Xavier said wearily. "And with the public's current position against mutants..."  
  
"There's still time t' help 'em see the light," Rogue assured him, laying a comforting hand on top of his own. "An' if anyone can do that, it's ya'll, Professor."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"Ah know so," Rogue smiled confidently, but her smile flickered as her own words caused her thoughts to drift to an entirely different, but no less important, problem.  
  
Noticing her expression, and perhaps picking up on the sudden change in her mood, Xavier frowned, eyeing her with concern. "What is it?"  
  
"Ah..." Rogue swallowed. "Ah reckon Hank's done tol' ya 'bout what happened t' me at Area 51? What Trask did t' me, how Ah acquired mah new powers an' all?"  
  
"Yes, we had a long discussion on that subject not long after he, Evan, Piotr and Mr. Dukes joined us," Xavier replied carefully. "I must say, I was surprised to note the lack of clutter inside your head. From what Hank had to say, I was expecting to find a disheveled mind."  
  
"Ah've got Tessa t' thank fo' that," Rogue responded. "She put Carol back in her own body, not long after we got t' New Orleans. She reckons that's why ya'll couldn' find me on Cerebro. That an' she woke mah latent powers wit' a power-boost."  
  
"Pardon?"   
  
"It... Ah'm not gonna be good at explainin' this, Prof, so ya better check in wit' Tess," Rogue cringed slightly. "But she can jump-start a mutant's latent powers, as well as identify and track down mutants. She's a supercomputer."  
  
"A supercomputer," Xavier echoed, a twinge of curiosity catching her ears.  
  
"Yo' gonna hafta talk t' her fo' anythin' more," she told him. "Her powers are kinda complex, at least t' mah ears, an' she'd be better at explainin' 'em anyway."  
  
"I think I might like the chance to discuss them with her," Xavier nodded. "But, please, continue with your story."  
  
"Right," Rogue bit her lip, trying to organize her thoughts. "See, the thing is... Carol an' Ah, we know each other better than two people can ever know each other, better than they _should_ ever know each other. Trask raped our minds, an' our souls, that day in his lab. An' we hated one another fo' it, but... Ah guess over time we jus' got t' realizin' that neither o' us wanted this, an' neither o' us wanted the other t' suffer. We parted on good terms, an' Ah still visit wit' her once a week over our rapport-"  
  
"You can maintain contact with her?" Xavier asked in surprise. "Across all the distance between you, despite your lack of telepathy?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded. "We're bonded, probably fo' life, or at least that's what Tessa thinks. An' then Ah've got mah share o' telepathy stored away, ya know. Any power Ah've ever absorbed... it's all filed away waitin' t' be used, an' Ah can control 'em all, more than one at a time if Ah want."  
  
"My word," Xavier murmured. "That possibilities..."  
  
"Now ya sound like Hank," Rogue quipped, well able to imagine the blue-furred scientist's reaction to hearing about her new degree of powers. "If ya'll wanna run tests or do psychotherapy or whatnot, Ah'm game, but right now Ah'd really like t' try an' help Carol."  
  
"You want to attempt to awaken her from her coma?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah do," Rogue confirmed, feeling her throat tighten anxiously. "Ah... we know where she is, Prof. The bright side o' livin' wit' a bunch o' thieves fo' four years is that we're real good at gettin' our hands on what we need. Tessa an' Ah saved a kid from a bunch o' Trask's boys- turns out the kid ended up at the safehouse with Lance an' Kitty, by the way- an' she lifted a disk from one o' them. Carol's been moved t' a military hospital in Michigan."  
  
"Rogue, you know we don't like to get involved with the military unless-"  
  
"The security is pretty lax," Rogue cut him off quickly, trying to make him see how easily they could do this, and how desperately she needed to try. "Remy, Lucas, Tess an' Ah could get her out by our lonesome, if we hafta. We'd have gone a long time ago, but Ah don' have the means t' wake her up."  
  
"And you think I do?" Xavier inquired calmly.  
  
"Ah sure as hell hope so, because yo' the strongest telepath on the planet, ain't ya?" Rogue forced a smile. "An' Ah promised Carol Ah'd find a way t' save her."  
  
"It's that important to you?"  
  
"She saved me, Professor," Rogue said quietly. "Just as much as Remy saved mah life by breakin' me outta that cell, Carol saved mah sanity by lettin' Tessa put her back in t' one. She's spent the past few years trapped inside o' her own body, livin' in a world that's nothin' more than a good mirage when ya get right down t' it."  
  
"Very well," Xavier said after a few moments. "After the others all arrive and things settle down a bit, we'll assemble a small team to infiltrate the facility and see about reviving Ms. Danvers."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard, tears stinging her eyes. "Thank ya," she whispered gratefully. "Thank ya so much, Professor, Ah... Ah can' tell ya how much this'll mean t' Carol, how much it means t' me."  
  
"I'm happy to help," Xavier assured her with a smile. "Now, I suppose you might like to go ahead and get settled in your rooms. I'm sure that those explosions I've been hearing in the distance for the past few minutes are the work of Tabitha and Amara, so I should go and determine how much of my estate is still standing."  
  
Rogue laughed, wiping at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Tabby always was a bit o' a loose cannon," she murmured as she rose to her feet. She started to head towards the door, then stopped, turning back to face him. "Ah'm really glad that Ah found ya'll," she told him. "Ah... well, Ah missed ya'll, a lot."  
  
"We missed you, as well, Rogue," Xavier replied. "And we're very glad to have you back."  
  
Flashing him a smile, Rogue reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"There is one more thing," Xavier said, maneuvering his hoverchair out from behind his desk. "A personal question that I've been meaning to ask you ever since you arrived."  
  
"Shoot," Rogue nodded.   
  
Xavier fixed her with a serious, appraising look. "Are congratulations in order?"  
  
Startled, Rogue could only gape at him in disbelief, and Xavier leaned back in his hoverchair, smiling as he folded his hands in front of him.  
  
"I thought as much."  
  
Rogue sighed, shaking her head. "I hate telepaths," she muttered under her breath.  
  
**  
A/N: I know, I know, you all want to kill me for that cliffhanger, but I think most of you probably know the answer by now anyway ;) I think I'll be able to get a new post up later this week, so check back for a new update soon :)****  
  
**


	73. Company

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Three:_**  
  
  
When an hour had passed with no sign of Rogue, Remy decided to go in search of his elusive wife.  
  
Professor Xavier had been in his office, busy looking over some of the students' records, but he'd been helpful enough, informing him that Rogue had been roped into helping Jean with dinner before Remy had even opened his mouth to announce his presence.  
  
After thanking the Professor, Remy headed towards the kitchen, and as he approached the sounds of feminine laughter wafted through the hall. Poking his head into the room, he found the two women talking and smiling as they prepared dinner. Rogue stood at the stove, stirring a boiling pot, chatting animatedly with Jean, who was rolling ground-meat into meatballs on the cutting board sitting on the counter.   
  
Remy paused in the doorway, leaning against the door-frame, and observed them silently for a few moments, watching his wife's face as she and Jean laughed about whatever it was they were discussing. She really was a different girl than she had been all those years ago at the Institute, and this moment proved it. During her teenage years, she had never gotten along with Jean, and the two girls would never have spent much time alone together willingly, but it was clear that Rogue was enjoying herself, and enjoying Jean's company.  
  
"Dere y' are, _chere_," he drawled at last, causing both women to look up in surprise. "Was begginin' t' t'ink dat y' ran out on ol' Remy."  
  
"If Ah had any sense at all, Ah'd have done that a long time ago, swamp rat," Rogue shot back with a smirk.  
  
"Den let's_ remercier Dieu_ dat y' don' got any sense at all," Remy retorted with a wolfish smirk of his own.  
  
His wife laughed, shaking her hair back over her shoulders as she stirred what he could now see was a pot full of noodles. "Watch it, _M'seiu_ LeBeau, or ya might find yo'self sleepin' on the floor t'night."  
  
"M' gon' take my chances, _Madame_ LeBeau," Remy fired back, moving forward to wrap his arms around her waist. "Somehow I don' t'ink dat yo' gon' turn me away."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, even without seeing her face he knew she did. "One o' these days Ah'm gonna do jus' that, jus' t' see the look on yo' face, Cajun."  
  
"Sure y' will," Remy chuckled, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "What y' _femmes_ be cookin' in here, anyway?"  
  
"Spaghetti," Jean answered, flashing him a smile as she finished the last of the meatballs and reached over to turn on the oven. "It's one of the few things all of the students here will eat."  
  
"Can' go wrong wit' spaghetti," Rogue agreed. "An' it's virtually impossible t' ruin."  
  
"Unless de cook be Emil," Remy amended dryly. "Y' 'member dat, _chere_? De time he tried t' cook pasta fo' _Tante_ Mattie's birthday?"  
  
"Oh God, don' remind me," Rogue shuddered dramatically. "It was like eatin' sticks, an' no one had the heart t' tell him, so we had t' eat it all."  
  
Remy grinned, not bothering to point out that he had been more than willing to tell his cousin what he thought of his cooking, but Rogue had threatened to do him bodily harm if he'd so much as opened his mouth.   
  
"Sounds like you have a great family, Remy," Jean said politely. "Rogue's been telling me about them, they sound like wonderful people."  
  
"_Merci_, _p'tite_," Remy gave a nod of his head to show his appreciation. "Dey really are."  
  
"They'd hafta be," Rogue teased. "They put up wit' ya, don' they?"  
  
"I'd say dat y' do de same,_ mon amour_," Remy reminded her, leaning in close so that his breath spilled across her ear. "But Remy t'inks y' do more dan jus' 'put up' wit' him."  
  
Rogue glanced over at him out of the corner of her eyes, but instead of a wisecrack like he'd been expecting, she looked over at Jean almost hesitantly. Remy frowned, uncertain what was wrong, but Jean seemed to realize that Rogue wanted a moment of privacy, so the redhead moved to the other side of the spacious kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator for spaghetti sauce.  
  
"What is it?" Remy asked softly, searching his wife's gaze expectantly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'," she assured him with a tired smile. "Ah jus'... Ah need t' talk t' ya 'bout somethin' later, that's all. Somethin' important."  
  
"Remy already knows what y' gon' say,_ chere_," he informed her with a shake of his head.  
  
She gave a small start of surprise, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "Ya do?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"_Oui_," Remy shrugged casually, reaching in front of her to take over stirring the noodles for her. "Y' wan' talk 'bout what de Professor tol' y', 'bout Logan."  
  
"Oh," Rogue said, nodding absently. "Yeah, actually Ah do. Who tol' ya?"  
  
"_Monsieur_ Summers," Remy answered, giving her a sideways glance. "Bit o' a rough shock, _hahn_?"  
  
"That's the understatement o' the century," Rogue muttered under her breath. "Ah have half a mind t' ring Mystique's neck fo' the whole thing."  
  
"Lucky fo' her den, dat y' only got half a mind, _non_?" Remy quipped, earning a death glare from his wife, which he quickly banished by leaning over to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "How y' feel 'bout havin' de Wolverine fo' yo' _pere_?"  
  
"It's... complicated," Rogue sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily. "Ah mean, Ah love Logan, Ah always have, he was like a father t' me ever since Ah first joined the X-men. But it's one thing fo' him to be a father-figure, an' quite anot'er t' find out that he actually is the man who fathered me, ya know?"  
  
"_Non_, not really," Remy apologized with a smile. "But I get yo' meanin'. M' sure it wasn't exactly a picnic fo' him, either, findin' out dat Mystique had kept his child from him all dese years."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "If it'd been me, Ah would have put those claws o' his t' good work."  
  
Despite himself, Remy chuckled, all too aware of which parent Rogue had gotten her temperament from. If she'd gotten the claws to go with it, well, he might not have survived the trip back to Magneto's island base after breaking her out of Area 51.  
  
"Y' got access t' dose claws now, chere," he pointed out. "Y' plannin' t' use 'em?"  
  
"Ah have an itch t' do jus' that," Rogue admitted, shifting her weight in annoyance. "But Ah think we both know Ah ain't gonna. Whatever she's done, Mystique is still mah mother."  
  
"An' Remy's _belle-mère_," Remy added with a grimace. "More dan likely she be my executioner, too, or one o' dem, _hahn_? Bet dat M'seiu Logan an' de furry one be happy t' give her a hand."  
  
"Don' worry," Rogue said with a small smile. "Ah'll protect ya, sugah."  
  
"Promise?" Remy asked playfully.  
  
"_Avec tout mon coeur_," Rogue replied seriously.  
  
"_Bon_," Remy whispered, tilting his head down to kiss her on the forehead. "Dat's good t' know. T'ink dat y' can take Logan, Mystique an' Kurt all at de same time when dey try t' kill me after dey get here t'morrow?"  
  
Rogue smirked, arching an eyebrow wryly. "All Ah hafta do is tap in t' Jean's powers an' Ah can immobilize 'em wit' her TK, or Ah could always jus' use mah own powers and zap all three o' them."  
  
"Dat's my girl," Remy chuckled. "Now, why don' y' leave de stirrin' t' _moi_, an' go help _Madame_ Summers wit' dose jars o' sauce? She be tryin' t' carry enough t' feed a small army it seems."  
  
Jean looked over at them in amusement, hefting yet another jar of spaghetti sauce onto the counter beside the refrigerator. "These kids eat like a small army," she said dryly. "And they have the table-manners of one, too."  
  
Rogue laughed, and crossed the kitchen to grab several of the heavy jars at once, earning an appreciative look from Jean. "Super strength has its advantages," the telepath observed with a smile.  
  
"It does at that," Rogue agreed, scooping another jar into her arms and making her way back to the stovetop. "Remy, will ya grab that saucepan in the cabinet fo' me?"  
  
Remy did as she asked, and held the saucepan steady as she began to pour entire bottles of sauce into it. "Yo' grocery bill must be_ ridicule, _Jean," he commented, shaking his head at the amount of sauce it was going to take to feed all of those kids.  
  
"Tell me about it," Jean said with a wry smile as she brought over the last of the sauce jars. "I never gave much thought to how much it must have cost the Professor to feed, clothe and house all of us back in high school until I started teaching here."  
  
"Huh, me neither," Rogue mused. "An' wit' our boys, 'specially Kurt an' Bobby an' Sam, he probably had t' buy out the grocery store every month."  
  
"More like every week," Jean retorted with a snort. "I..." she trailed off suddenly, her eyes narrowing sharply, and she groaned. "Just what I need."  
  
"Trouble wit' de kids?" Remy asked sympathetically, having seen Tessa pick up on things with her telepathy in that manner countless times over the years.  
  
"As usual," Jean sighed wearily. "Looks like Blake and T.J. are fighting over what video game to play in the rec room again. I swear, I'm going to kill Alex for buying an X-Box."  
  
"Boys will be boys," Rogue shook her head. "No matter how old they get."  
  
Remy purposefully ignored the pointed look she sent in his direction. After all, he and Emil preferred Playstation2 to the X-Box, so the two situations were nothing alike.   
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," Jean said. "Can you guys continue without me in here? The meatballs need to go into the oven, it should be hot enough by now, and the noodles and sauce need to be stirred a bit longer."  
  
"Sure thing, Jeannie," Rogue nodded, opening yet another jar of sauce and pouring it into the saucepan. "Go discipline the rugrats."  
  
"Oh, I intend to," Jean said with a groan as she slipped out of the room.  
  
"Wan' me t' put de meatballs in de oven?" Remy asked his wife, and she nodded wordlessly. "Y' look tired t'day, _beb_," he observed as he did so, carrying the tray across the kitchen and tugging open the oven door. "Y' feelin' okay?"  
  
"Ah'm not tired," Rogue corrected. "Ah'm exhausted. Mah head is killin' me, mah feet hurt, an' Ah wanna curl up in bed an' go t' sleep."  
  
"Huh," Remy grunted, looking at her appraisingly.  
  
"What?" she asked, noticing his stare, as she unscrewed the lid on the next jar. "What are ya lookin' at me like that fo'?"  
  
"Jus' never heard y' complain so much b'fo', _chere_," Remy remarked with a lopsided grin. "Y' sound like Emil."  
  
Rogue lifted the wooden spoon out of the noodle pot and waggled it at him threateningly. "Better watch it, Cajun," she warned slyly. "Or ya might regret it."  
  
"Is dat so?" Remy asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue informed him with one of her own. "That's so."  
  
Remy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the front door banging open out in the foyer.   
  
"Where is she?" an eager voice demanded, followed by what had to be thudding of bags hitting the wooden floor.   
  
Rogue's head jerked up instantly at the sound of that voice, her lips parting in wonder, and she started towards the doorway just as a tall, lean man dressed in a navy fleece pullover and jeans came bounding into the room, scooping her up into an exuberant hug.  
  
"Bobby Drake!" she shrieked happily, swatting him in the chest as he swung her around. "Put me down this instant!"  
  
He ignored her, of course, and Remy knew that she didn't really mind at all. Her protest had been for appearance sake more than anything else. She had missed Bobby terribly over the past four years, and Remy had suspected that the reason she got along so well with Emil was that his redheaded cousin reminded her of the prankster X-man.  
  
Bobby grinned, setting her down, but not releasing her from his grasp. "It's been a while, Rogue."  
  
"Too long, Iceboy," Rogue said with a laugh, tugging off the blue ski-cap from his head to reveal a mop of brown hair to match his brown eyes.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Bobby scowled. "It's _man_. _Iceman_."  
  
"We'll see 'bout that," Rogue said wickedly, and then threw her arms around his neck before planting one on him. It was all Remy could do not to laugh at the dazed expression on Bobby Drake's face as his wife took a step back, grinning in satisfaction. "Ya know, ya may be right, Bobby, looks like yo' all grown-up now."  
  
"Yeah," Bobby said absently, blinking in surprise. "You kissed me..."  
  
"That Ah did," Rogue agreed with a chuckle. "Ya gonna be okay, sugah?"  
  
Finally free of his shock, Bobby leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Now that you're back, we all will be. We missed you, Rogue."  
  
"Ah missed ya'll, too," Rogue said, tearing up a bit.   
  
Remy missed what she said next, because at that moment a familiar voice called out, "Remy, my boy!" and the next thing he knew he was getting the wind knocked out of him when a pair of blue-furred arms pulled him into a hearty embrace.   
  
"Remy be glad t' see y', too, _M'seiu_ McCoy," Remy choked out, patting him on the shoulder. "But I can' breathe."  
  
Hank immediately released him, and Remy took a deep breath, rubbing his chest. "Terribly sorry about that," Hank winced sympathetically.  
  
"S'okay," Remy dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand and smiled at the mutant scientist. "Y' didn' break anyt'ing."  
  
"I should hope not," Hank responded. "You look wonderful, I see you finally shaved off that ridiculous goatee."  
  
"My _neveu_ kept tuggin' on it," Remy explained ruefully, rubbing his chin. "De _femmes_ tol' me t' shave it off or quit complainin' 'bout de pain."  
  
"Never would have pegged you for the kind to be whipped, man," Evan Daniels snickered, entering the room with a bag slung over one shoulder. "But I guess it's hard not to be when your wife can wipe the floor with you, huh?"  
  
"My wife can wipe de floor wit' jus' 'bout anyone, _mon ami_," Remy retorted, clapping the other man on the shoulder. "S'good t' see y' _duex_. How y' been since de fiasco on de island wit' de Sentinels?"  
  
"Not bad," Evan shrugged. "Been busy helping them train the newest bunch of mutant brats."  
  
"Evan," a female voice, poised and elegant, scolded, and Remy looked up to see a dark-skinned woman with long, silky white hair standing in the door. Behind her were three more mutants, one being a member of the younger generation of X-men, by the name of Rhane Sinclair, and another that Remy recognized from Magneto's files as Warren Worthington. The third mutant, a beautiful woman with purple hair and finely chiseled features, he had never seen before, but given the way she held onto Worthington's arm, it was a safe bet that she was Angel's girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry Auntie O," Evan rolled his eyes, not sounding very contrite at all.  
  
"Ororo!" Rogue's delighted cry cut off whatever further scolding Ororo Munroe might have been about to give her nephew. Remy had the presence of mind to take a step back to avoid being trampled as his wife rushed over to embrace her former teacher.   
  
Ororo blinked back tears, lifting one arm to wrap around Rogue's back and the other coming up to cradle the back of her head. "Oh, child," Ororo murmured. "How I've missed you."  
  
After a long moment, Rogue pulled back, sniffling as she smiled up at the taller woman. "Ah've missed ya, too, 'Ro."  
  
"You've grown up so beautifully," Ororo marveled, resting her hands on Rogue's shoulders. "I'm just sorry that I missed watching it happen."  
  
"Me, too," Rogue said, hugging her again. "There's so much Ah have t' tell ya, 'Ro... Ah don' even know where t' start."  
  
"The beginning is usually a good place," Hank commented evenly, and Rogue pulled away from Ororo to flash him her brightest smile. "Might I have a hug, as well?"  
  
"Like ya could keep me back," Rogue retorted, stepping into his embrace. She looked decidedly thin in his massive blue arms, Remy noted with a smile, as Hank patted her head affectionately with his ape-like hand. After a moment he took a step back, eyeing her with pride.  
  
"My word, look at you, my dear!" he beamed.  
  
"She's a_ belle femme_, _non_?" Remy asked with a grin.   
  
"Indeed, she is," Hank agreed with a chuckle. "I can scarcely believe my eyes. Is this the same girl who used to brood around the mansion?"  
  
"Ah did not brood," Rogue protested indignantly.  
  
"Oh, yes, you did, girl," Evan snickered. "Between you and Logan, there was way too much brooding going on around that place."  
  
"Now Ah remember why Ah always wanted t' pluck out yo' spikes, Ev," Rogue rolled her eyes, then stepped forward to embrace him. "Ah'm so glad ya'll made it off the island okay. When we weren't sure how many orbs had taken off..."  
  
"I'm just glad that you and Remy here are okay," Evan remarked. "We were all feeling pretty bad about having to leave without knowing for sure what had become of you guys. Pietro took if really hard, he was pretty torn up when the Prof said you had to be dead."  
  
Remy didn't miss the way his wife's expression flickered at the mention of Magneto's son, and he could see how desperately she wanted to ask about Pietro, but she didn't. Not that she blamed him, of all people to inquire about Pietro to, Evan was probably not the ideal choice. The rivalry between the two of them was one that wasn't likely to ever really die out, even if they weren't actively trying to make each other's lives miserable.  
  
Still, Rogue had to be dying for information on Quicksilver, he was surprised she had held out this long from asking. He made himself a mental note to remember to ask Lance about the speedster later on, so that he would at least have something to rely to his wife. Hopefully that would put her mind at ease, at least temporarily.  
  
"How on earth did you two escape?" Hank inquired.   
  
"We trashed a few Sentinels, den ma chere here flew us t' de mainland," Remy explained. "From dere we jus' decided t' head t' N'awlins t' stay wit' _ma famille_." He glanced over at Rogue for confirmation, but his wife had already moved over to greet Rhane with a warm hug.   
  
"T'is good t' see ye, Rogue," Rhane said with a warm smile. "Ye look great."  
  
"Thanks, Rhaney," Rogue chuckled, fingering the younger girl's shoulder-length hair. "Outgrew the pigtails, did ya?"  
  
"Aye," Rhane said sheepishly. "Was about time."  
  
"Ah like it, the new like suits ya," Rogue nodded.   
  
"I could say the same about your new look," Warren said, finally speaking up from his position in the doorway, where he had been silently watching the scene unfold with amusement.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't our resident guardian angel," Rogue said, grinning up at him. "Yo' lookin' good, Wings."  
  
Warren smiled, leaning in to hug her. "I could say the same to you, Rogue. How have you been?"  
  
"Good," Rogue replied. "A thief stole away mah heart, so Ah married him t' get it back."  
  
Warren's gaze briefly flickered away from her to land on Remy, who gave a nod of acknowledgment in return, before smiling down at her again. "Sounds like the past few years have been treating you kindly," he observed.  
  
"How 'bout ya'll?" Rogue inquired, raising an eyebrow pointedly as she gave a curious look in the direction of the purple-haired woman behind him.   
  
"This is Betsy," Warren said, stepping aside to gesture his girlfriend forward. "She's a telepath and telekinetic, like Jean, but she can also teleport through shadow portals."  
  
"Among other things," Betsy added, a slight British twang accompanying her words. "Hello, luv, it's a pleasure."  
  
"Likewise," Rogue agreed, shaking her hand. "The cocky lookin' guy by the counter is mah husband, Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Evan's told us about you," Warren said evenly, extending a hand in Remy's direction.  
  
"Not'ing bad, I hope," Remy replied, shooting Evan a look as he shook Warren's hand.  
  
"Well, not all of it, anyway," Warren said smoothly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that told Remy he wasn't being entirely serious.  
  
"Dat's good t' know."  
  
After being introduced to Rhane and Betsy, Remy found himself face-to-face with the weather witch known as Storm. "LeBeau?" she echoed curiously. "Is that any relation to Jean-Luc LeBeau?"  
  
Remy and Rogue exchanged startled looks. "_Oui_," Remy nodded slowly. "He's _mon pere_. Y' know him?"  
  
"We met once, a long time ago," Ororo replied vaguely. "When I was just a teenager in Cairo."  
  
Remy didn't miss the sudden dawn of realization on his wife's face at that, but he decided to let it go, figuring he could ask her about it later. "Small world, _non_?" he asked with a forced smile.   
  
"It certainly is," Ororo agreed.   
  
"So..." Bobby rubbed his hands together eagerly. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" Scott Summers grunted as he entered the room, with his brother Alex and Sam Guthrie at his heels.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything other than work?" Bobby shot back, and Scott gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You guys made good time," Alex observed, looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Auntie O is one mean pilot when she wants to be," Evan said proudly.  
  
"Yes, well, it was for a good cause," Ororo murmured, earning a grin from her nephew.  
  
"Glad you all made it here safely," Scott told her, then turned towards Rogue. "Jean sent us to help you finish getting dinner together. She'll send Jamie and the girls down to set the tables in the dining room in a bit. I hope you don't mind if we eat with the students..."  
  
"Not at all," Rogue assured him with a smile. "Ah kinda like watchin' ya'll in action. Who'd have thought that Scott Summers would wind up teachin'?"  
  
"Certainly not me," Scott said with a faint smile.  
  
"Or me," Alex said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Or me," Sam added.  
  
"Or anyone with even a drop of sanity left in their twisted, frail minds," Bobby piped up with a grin.  
  
"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Scott asked with a groan. "They're worse than the kids."  
  
"Quit whinin' an' start stirrin'," Rogue ordered, thrusting the wooden spoon into his hand. "Bobby, since yo' so hungry, get out the colander so we can drain these noodles. The rest o' ya'll... go unpack or somethin', would ya?"  
  
"Aye, aye, captain," Bobby said with a mock salute.  
  
"Well," Scott chuckled. "You heard the lady- get moving."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
_remercier Dieu_- Thank God_  
mon amour_- my love  
_ridicule- _ridiculous_  
belle-mère_- mother-in-law_  
Avec tout mon coeur_- With all my heart  
_neveu_- nephew_  
belle femme_- beautiful woman  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry, wasn't as long as I would have liked, but I am pressed for time today, so it will have to suffice. Look for a new update, in which Rogue will let Remy in on her little secret, sometime in the next week, maybe around Sunday :)**


	74. Amazed

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Four:_**  
  
  
It was a good thing, Rogue decided, that she was usually an early riser, or else she might have missed out on breakfast. With a school full of hungry kids, breakfast was a big deal at the Westchester Academy, complete with at least a dozen different kinds of cereal, pancakes, waffles, sausage and eggs.   
  
Jean did most of the cooking, with some help from one of the other instructors that Rogue had been introduced to the night before, Sean Cassidy. His daughter Theresa, or Tracy as she kept insisting she be called, was one of the girls who had been spying on Rogue's arrival from the upstairs window. Both father and daughter had a similar mutant power, the ability to emit sonic screams, which Rogue found curious considering not all mutant children inherited their parent's powers, in fact from what Hank had explained back at the Institute, most didn't.  
  
Rogue liked Sean well enough, the older Irish man was a bit on the sarcastic side, but lighthearted and funny. It was the other new instructor she wasn't sure about, a telepath by the name of Emma Frost, who had struck Rogue to be arrogant and slightly callous. Jean had confided in her that she wasn't all that fond of Emma, but the other telepath worked diligently and had been able to make remarkable improvements with some of their more difficult students.  
  
Of course, Rogue supposed she hadn't really given Emma much of a fair chance to make a good impression. Upon being introduced, Emma had immediately begun to flirt with Remy, and Rogue refused to believe that a telepath was oblivious to the fact that he was a married man.   
  
_Ah wonder if Ah could punch through that diamond-shell o' hers, _Rogue mused with a smirk, remembering the smug look on Emma's face as she had explained how she could shift into a supposedly unbreakable diamond form. She'd run that idea by Tessa later on, just to see what her friend thought about the possibility.  
  
Tessa and Lucas had both been awake with plenty of time to help themselves to whatever they wanted from the kitchen, but Rogue had been forced to drag Remy out of bed to make sure the kids didn't scarf down all of the food before he got a chance to eat.   
  
After helping Jean with the dishes, two whole sinks full, Rogue had made a point of asking Remy to take a walk with her. Her husband had complied, donning a jacket and gloves, and escorted her outside to explore the estate's snow-covered grounds, appreciating the first snow fall either of them had seen in years.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rogue smiled, her gaze drifting across the glistening snow as she rubbed her gloved hands together for extra warmth. She'd forgotten how cold it could really get in the middle of winter when one was in New York, but luckily Kitty had made sure to buy her a ski jacket during their shopping spree back in Charleston, so the cold wasn't unbearable.  
  
Still, Rogue didn't plan on spending too much time outside in the cold, because she didn't want to get a cold. After all, she had to be mindful of things like that from now on.  
  
She'd first begun to suspect that something was off the day after they had fled New Orleans, but she had just chalked it up to anxiety about the Sentinel attack. It was when her uneasiness gave way to queasiness that she had started to wonder, and so she had secretly kept track of every little symptom that could have pointed in that direction.  
  
It was Tessa who had confirmed her suspicions, though. The telepath had made a point of stealing her coffee, which struck her as odd at the time, but now she understood. After all, caffeine and pregnancy did not mix. Still, Tessa had refrained from commenting on it, until Rogue had gotten a bout of nausea at the airport. When she emerged from the stall, Tessa had bluntly asked her if she would allow her to do a bio-scan to see whether or not she was pregnant.   
  
Rogue had been too startled to think about asking how long Tessa had suspected, or what had given it away, but she'd nodded her consent and a few moments later Tessa had informed her that she was, indeed, six weeks pregnant. On the plane to Westchester, Rogue had tried to pinpoint when exactly the conception had occurred, but she wasn't certain. That week had been the kind of week that Remy was notorious for bragging about with the boys, so it could have been any number of occasions.  
  
Shaking her head, Rogue glanced over at her husband, who was admiring an ice-sculpture Bobby had helped the students make after dinner the night before. While the giant X wasn't exactly original, it was impressive nonetheless, and the look of complete exasperation on Scott's face when he saw it had been priceless. No matter how old he got, Bobby would always get a kick out of drivin their fearless leader crazy, and frankly she couldn't blame him, Scott made it all too easy sometimes.  
  
"De Iceboy's got talent," Remy commented with an appreciative nod. "Dat's a big X."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue drawled sarcastically. "Only two more letters t' go an' he'll have learned his ABC's."  
  
"Den on t' de 123's?" Remy asked coyly.  
  
Snorting, Rogue gave him a playful swat in the arm. "Ah'll have ya know that all o' the X-men got a first rate education at the Institute."  
  
"Whatever y' say, _p'tite_," Remy smirked down at her. "At least we know dat if dis superhero business falls t'rough, Bobby-boy has a real future ahead o' him as an ice sculptor, _oui_?"  
  
Despite herself, Rogue chuckled, picturing Bobby hard at work on a replica of the Eiffel Tower, fussing over the tiniest of details. "It'd keep him busy, that's fo' sure."  
  
"Speakin' o' busy," Remy said slyly, lifting her gloved hand to give it a kiss.   
  
"Get yo' mind outta the gutter, swamp rat," Rogue rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling at his flirtation, and she wondered if he would be this much of a romantic after they'd been married for twenty-five years or so.  
  
Knowing what a charmer he was, and having seen that in seemed to run in the LeBeau family, she imagined he would be.  
  
And it wouldn't surprise in the least her if their son grew up to be a lady's man like his father.  
  
"Remy?" she asked softly, and if he noticed the more serious tone of her voice, he didn't let it show.  
  
"_Oui, chere_?"  
  
"Do ya remember back when Jacques was born," she began slowly. "How we talked 'bout havin' kids o' our own one day, when things calmed down a bit?"  
  
"_Oui_, o' course I do."  
  
"Well," Rogue continued. "Ah know that our lives are anythin' but calm right now, but do ya think ya might like t' be a daddy anyway?"  
  
Remy's eyes narrowed as he fixed her with an appraising look. "Dere be somet'ing dat y' wan' tell me,_chere_?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said softly, fidgeting with her gloved hands. "Ah reckon there is."  
  
Still, she couldn't seem to find the right words, so she bit her lip, trying to decide how to word it without coming right out and blurting 'Surprise, I'm carrying your child'.  
  
Before she got the chance, though, Remy surprised her by reaching out and touching her stomach with a gloved hand, splaying his palm against the surface of her jacket as he pressed it against her skin. "Yo' pregnant, Marie?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"_Oui_," Rogue nodded, her eyes stinging with tears, though she couldn't quite identify the emotion behind them. If her hormones were already going haywire this early on, she pitied her husband considering they had over seven months to go. "Tessa scanned me the other day an' confirmed it at the airport."  
  
Remy's expression turned distant and glossy, and Rogue was suddenly tempted to tap into her reserve powers and manifest Jean's telepathy, just so she would know what was going through his head, but she decided against it. She didn't think it would be a good idea to use any of her powers at all until she got to sit down with Tessa and figure out how using them might affect the baby.  
  
_Maybe Ah should get Hank t' give me an exam, _she thought, and decided that she would bring it up after they announced her pregnancy to the others. The Professor already knew, of course, and so did Jean, who had questioned her about it the night before while starting dinner. She wasn't sure if Emma Frost had picked up on it or not, but if she had the woman had been polite enough not to mention it.  
  
Telling the others wouldn't be so bad, although she had a feeling that Scott wasn't going to be overly thrilled to hear she was pregnant, but that was simply because he still thought of her as a teammate, someone to protect and look out for. The girls would all be excited, especially Kitty, and even Lance seemed to have warmed up to Remy in the past few days, despite his initial misgivings about the whole thing.  
  
The only people she was worried about telling were the most important ones, her parents and Kurt. She had been optimistic about Kurt taking the news that she had married Remy in stride, but she was doubtful that he would be as accepting about hearing that the aforementioned thief had, to be frank, knocked up his sister.  
  
And as for Logan and Mystique... well, Rogue was beginning to think maybe she ought to get them both really drunk before breaking the news. Of course, with Logan's healing factor he wouldn't stay drunk for very long, if it was even possible to get him drunk in the first place, so it looked like she would have to go with Plan B.  
  
Zap them both with her powers and shackle them in the Danger Room before they woke up, then she would tell them, when they were incapable of doing any bodily harm to her husband.  
  
_Speakin' o' mah husband...  
  
_Rogue focused her attention back on Remy, who still had a dazed expression on his face, and she scowled, unsettled by his ambiguous reaction. "Well say somethin', _sapristi_!" she cried anxiously.  
  
Remy shook his head, breaking free of the shocked reverie that had befallen him, and looked at her intently. "Yo' really pregnant?" he asked softly. "We're gon' have a baby?"  
  
"In about seven an' a half months," Rogue confirmed with a hesitant nod.   
  
For a moment Remy seemed to let that sink in, and then he let out a whoop of delight, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. "M' gon' be a _pere_," he said, laughing wildly, sounding for all the world like a little boy again.  
  
"Ah take it yo' happy then?" Rogue asked with a smile as he finally set her down.  
  
"Marie, _chere_, y' don' know de half o' it," Remy said huskily, grinning down at her as he leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. "Y' jus' made me de happiest _homme_ in de world."  
  
"Ah'm glad," Rogue said with a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his chest. "Ah was worried there fo' a second."  
  
"_Je suis desole_," Remy gave her a sheepish grin. "Y' jus' caught me by surprise, dat's all. Trust me, dis is wonderful news."  
  
"Ah think so, too," Rogue agreed, lifting her head and rising up on her toes for another kiss. This one was shorter, but no less sweet, and when they separated Remy kept her close, resting his forehead against hers. "Thank ya fo' givin' me a chance t' be a mother, Remy," she murmured, the awe and wonder that she had felt upon first learning she was pregnant washing over her again. For one who had lived for so long as untouchable, it was an unreachable dream finally come true.  
  
"M' de one who should be t'ankin' y'," Remy said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Not every woman could tolerate bein' married t' de Prince o' T'ieves."  
  
"Ah love yo' entire thievin' clan," Rogue retorted with a grin. "An' Ah wouldn' trade 'em fo' the world."  
  
"Speakin' o' which," Remy brightened excitedly. "We've gotta call _mon pere _an' tell him de good news. Wish I could be dere t' see de look on his face when he hears, an' Jacques is gon' be thrilled t' have a cousin t' play wit'."  
  
"Don' fo'get Bella's due in a few months," Rogue reminded him, feeling a stab of sadness at the thought of her dear friend. She missed Bella and Mercy and the boys, she would have to steal the phone away from Remy when he called home so she could talk to them, it had been too long since she'd last heard their voices. "He'll have two cousins t' play wit'."  
  
"Li'l Etienne," Remy mused with a smile. "It's gon' be nice t' have anot'er li'l one runnin' 'round de estate. Wonder if dat kid will look like his _oncle _an' namesake."  
  
"Maybe," Rogue replied. "But either way he'll be a beautiful baby, he comes from a beautiful family."  
  
"_Je t'aime_," Remy murmured, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "_J'ai toujours, toujours aimé tu_."  
  
"_Je sais_," Rogue said softly, leaning into his touch. "An' Ah know that this baby is gon' be more loved than any other kid in the whole wide world."  
  
"Wit'out a doubt, _beb_," Remy grinned, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "M' gon' see t' it dat dis li'l _fille_ is spoiled rotten."  
  
"What makes ya so sure it's a girl, huh?" Rogue asked in amusement.   
  
"T'ief's instincts,_ chere_," Remy replied smoothly.   
  
"Dream on, swamp rat," Rogue smirked up at him. "Mah money's on a boy."  
  
"Dat's okay, Remy jus' go steal y' back de money y' lose when our daughter proves y' wrong."  
  
"Ha! Our _son_ is gon' make ya eat those words, Cajun."  
  
"Dat so?"  
  
"Yeah, that's so."  
  
"We'll see 'bout dat," Remy smirked, and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
Rogue shrieked with laughter, squirming to get free, but not trying very hard. They both knew if she really wanted to get away, all she'd have to do was float into the air or use her strength to break his hold on her, but she didn't really want to go anywhere.  
  
"Y' gon' take dat back, _mon amour_?" Remy asked, carrying her towards a snow bank.  
  
"Never," Rogue laughed defiantly. "Do yo' worst, LeBeau."  
  
"Y' asked fo' it, _p'tite_," Remy snickered, and deposited her into the towering pile of snow with a wicked grin.  
  
Despite herself, Rogue gasped as the cold snow touched her skin, and she grabbed her husband by the wrist, yanking him down beside her. Laughing, she rolled herself over to pin him in the snow, dumping snow into his head.   
  
Remy sputtered, shaking his head to try and get the snow out of his hair, but it was a futile effort. "Y' t'ink dat's funny, _hahn_?" he growled.  
  
Rogue was laughing too hard to reply, so she just nodded, which made Remy scowl. Her seventh sense kicked in just in time to warn her of an incoming snowball, so she dove to the right, but Remy knew her all too well and was prepared for that.  
  
Shrieking with laughter, Rogue squirmed furiously as he poured snow down the back of her jacket, some of it spilling under her shirt. Remy grinned, pinning her arms at her sides, despite the fact that she could have easily broken his hold.  
  
"Do y' surrender, _chere_?" he asked.  
  
"Never," Rogue answered breathlessly, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Ya ain't never gon' take me alive, Cajun!"  
  
"Dat sounds like a challenge," Remy said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ha!" Rogue laughed. "Ya wish ya could take me, swamp rat, but the truth is ya don' have a chance. Ah'm invulnerable, remember? Ya don'-"  
  
Any further argument she might have been about to make was promptly silenced when Remy's lips crashed down onto hers, and after a moment's hesitation she sighed, giving in to the kiss. Still, she refused to let him win, so she let her knees buckle under her, pitching them both backwards into the snow.  
  
Remy laughed against her lips, but he didn't break the kiss, and she threaded her fingers through his hair as they laid there together in the snow, locked in an intimate embrace. For the longest time, she lost herself in his kiss, savoring the warmth he offered, until she forgot all about the fact that her neck was starting to go numb from the cold snow pressing against it.  
  
When they finally came up for air several minutes later, Rogue half expected to find the snow around them melted, but the tips of her ears were starting to hurt, and a wisp of her hair, now covered in tiny icicles, fell across her face, testifying that while the heat generated between them had been enough to warm her from head to toe, it did not have the same affect on snow.  
  
"Y' look like a snow fairy," Remy chuckled, playing with her snow-laden hair.   
  
"A snow fairy?" Rogue echoed, scrunching her nose in amusement.  
  
Still chuckling, Remy rolled to his feet and then extended a hand down to her to help her to her feet. "C'mon, let's get y' inside an' warmed up, _hahn_? Don' wan' y' gettin' sick, not wit' a baby on de way."   
  
"Ah'm fine," Rogue assured him with a smile as she let him pull her up. "But Ah could go fo' some hot cocoa right 'bout now."  
  
"Den let's head back in an' see if Jean can point us in de direction o' some, _oui_?"  
  
"Sounds like a right good plan t' me, _M'seiu_," Rogue said, and grinned when he offered her his arm dramatically. "Why thank ya, kind sir."  
  
"Y' fo'got gallant," Remy said with a wink as they started back towards the mansion. "Not t' mention dashin', an' handsome."  
  
"An' humble, too," Rogue teased. "Imagine that."  
  
"Y' wan' humble?" Remy asked with a lopsided smirk. "Den hop on."  
  
"What?" Rogue asked incredulously.  
  
"M' back, _chere_," Remy said with exaggerated patience. "Hop on my back an' Remy'll carry y' back t' de mansion."  
  
"Yo' gon' carry me?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "All the way back t' the front door?"  
  
"Why not?" Remy shrugged. "S'not like yo' fat yet. Anot'er few months, well..."  
  
"Ha ha," Rogue scowled, punching him lightly, but given her strength it was still hard enough to make him wince. "Jus' fo' that, ya are gon' carry me, swamp rat, an' ya ain't gon' complain once."  
  
"Cross my heart," Remy said with a grin, and gestured for her to climb up. Sighing, she let him lift her up onto his back, locking his arms under her knees as she draped her arms around his neck, and they started forward.  
  
"Ya gon' treat me like royalty fo' the next seven months?" Rogue asked dryly. "Or is this a one time thing?"  
  
"_Chere_, y' wound Remy. Y' get treated like a _princesse_ everyday."  
  
"The Princess o' T'ieves?" Rogue responded with a grin.  
  
"De one an' only," Remy said with a laugh. "Dere be no one else _fou_ enough fo' de job."  
  
"Watch it swamp rat," Rogue warned, swatting him in the head lightly. "Or else Ah'm gon' torture ya by makin' ya spend every wakin' moment o' mah pregnancy playin' mah nursemaid."  
  
"S'long as Remy's at yo' side, _chere_, he be content."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Rackin' up brownie points ahead o' time, are ya?"  
  
"What can I say?" Remy shrugged. "If dere's one t'ing dat I learned watchin' Henri durin' Mercy's pregnancy, it's dat y' can never have too many brownie points in yo' favor. 'Specially if y' got a wife dat can break yo' hand wit' yo' pinky."  
  
"Ah could not," Rogue smirked. "Maybe wit' mah thumb, but mah pinky? No way."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_sapristi_- damn it  
_Je suis desole_- I'm sorry  
_J'ai toujours, toujours aimé tu_- I have always, always loved you  
_Je sais_- I know  
_princesse_- princess  
_fou_- crazy  
  
  
**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but school is keeping me busy this week. I have Friday off, though, so I hope to get a new post up this weekend- and it will hold the arrival of Logan, Kurt and Mystique, which everyone has been waiting for :)**


	75. Briefings

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Five:_**  
  
  
"Can't zis thing go any faster?" Kurt grumbled.  
  
Logan glared at him from the front of the cockpit. "We've already broken the sound barrier, elf. I know yer anxious to get there, so are the rest of us, but sit back and shut yer trap. We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Kurt leaned back in his seat, sulking, and Amanda had to hide a laugh. He had no idea how ridiculously adorable he looked when he did that.   
  
From the copilot's chair, Raven glanced back at her son sympathetically, and Amanda smiled to herself. As Kurt's girlfriend, his human girlfriend, she hadn't been received very well the first time she was introduced to Kurt's mother, but over time they had forged a mutual respect for one another. Now, they even got along, much to Kurt's relief, and Raven seemed to have accepted her as part of the family.  
  
Amanda wondered if that had anything to do with Logan threatening to skewer her with his adamantium claws if she interfered in their relationship a few years back.  
  
"Just be patient, Kurt," Raven advised, then turned to shoot Logan a dark look. "And you could fly this thing a little faster, you know. It's not like there are cops up here to pull us over for speeding."  
  
Logan growled under his breath, clenching the controls of the jet tighter, but wisely chose not to reply. As entertaining as his fights with Raven could be, somehow Amanda didn't think that having one fifteen thousand feet above the ground was a good idea.  
  
Amanda reached over to give Kurt's tail an affectionate tug, earning a weak smile in return. She'd been tempted to yank it the entire trip now, watching it twitch back and forth like a live wire. He was like a little boy again, energetic and animated, at the prospect of seeing his sister again after four long years. Until the day before, he had believed her to be dead, and Amanda would never forget the look on his face when Logan informed them that Xavier had just called with good news- Rogue was alive.  
  
Raven had wept openly with relief, taking them all by surprise, for no one, save perhaps Kurt and maybe Logan, had ever seen the shape-shifter cry before. But it was understandable, this was her daughter, safely returned to them at long last.  
  
Kurt's reaction had been the exact opposite- he had bounced around the room in delirious excitement, grabbing Amanda by the hand and yanking her to her feet, dancing circles around the shocked mutants in the room. She had laughed right along with him, watching in wonder as the heavy weight that had been on his shoulders for the past few years vanished as if it had never been there in the first place.   
  
He had yet to stop grinning.  
  
No one knew how Logan had reacted when Xavier told him the news that his long-lost daughter was alive and en route to Westchester, because he had been alone in the office when the call came in, but for some reason Amanda thought he might have cried. His eyes had been suspiciously wet when he came into the recreation room after hanging up with Xavier, and more than once it looked like he was purposefully staying quiet while the others celebrated because he was too overcome with emotion to speak.  
  
Kurt had wanted to leave for Westchester right away, but somehow Logan and Raven had found the restraint to realize they needed to get things in order first. They couldn't just up and leave the training facility without making arrangements, no matter how badly they may have wanted to.  
  
They'd left early the following morning, though, and found that Kurt had already packed the jet with their luggage while everyone else ate breakfast. He had been too excited to sleep much the night before, so he'd decided to put his energy to good use.  
  
Unfortunately, his energy had only seemed to skyrocket once the jet took off from their base in Northern Canada, and Amanda thought it was a miracle that Logan had yet to produce his claws considering how impatient Kurt was being today.  
  
Then again, Logan was probably just as eager to see Rogue with his own eyes, he was just better at not showing it.  
  
"Are we there yet?" a female voice snickered from the back.  
  
Amanda turned around in her seat to grin at Jubilation Lee, who was trying hard not to laugh at the look of irritation her words brought forth on Logan's face. Strapped into the seats beside her were Neal Shaara and Ray Crisp, both of whom were too busy playing with some handheld video game to care about anything going on around them.  
  
The final passenger aboard the stealth jet was a young man known only as Forge. He was a handsome man with tan skin and dark features, clearly of Native American descent, and currently occupied fooling around with yet another one of his inventions.  
  
"What are you working on, Forge?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Molecular reconstructor," he replied without looking up from what he was doing.   
  
Jubilee made a face, and Amanda chuckled as she turned back around in her seat. It seemed like every week Forge was dreaming up some new and radical invention, most of which she was certain she would never understand, no matter how many times he tried to explain them. Still, there was something terribly endearing watching him fiddling with his inventions, so long as he wasn't trying to rope her into being a guinea pig when it came time to test them.  
  
A few years ago, she would have laughed if someone had told her she would be one of the X-men, at least in name. She wasn't a mutant, even if her boyfriend was, and she had never dreamed that she would be part of that aspect of his life.  
  
That had all changed one afternoon, though, when a rather alarming news bulletin had aired on television.  
  
It had been quite a shock to be watching _Friends_ and have the broadcast interrupted with a live news feed that displayed your boyfriend's blue, furry face across the screen.  
  
The next week had been a stressful one, worrying for Kurt and his friends, watching helplessly as the world turned against mutants out of fear and ignorance. By the time Kurt found time to call her from Muir Island and let her know he was okay, she had been at wit's end.  
  
Maybe that was why she'd decided to go join him there, and why her parents and Professor Xavier had begrudgingly agreed. Of course, now she knew that her mother had supported the idea because of her sorceress heritage, she'd been afraid that Amanda would be labeled a mutant should her powers manifest in Bayville.   
  
And as for the Professor, Amanda had a feeling he'd sent the X-jet for her because he thought her presence might help Kurt, who was reeling from the revelation that Rogue was his half-sister. Having to deal with that, as well as the fact that Rogue was one of the four X-men in Trask's captivity, had been a terrible ordeal for him. The first few weeks after she arrived on Muir Island, they had talked about Rogue all the time, but as the months stretched on and the situation looked more and more bleak, Kurt had simply stopped talking about her because it became too painful.  
  
The day that Professor Xavier had officially stopped looking for her, two years to the date after the last time the X-men had laid eyes on her, they'd held a small funeral of sorts. It was supposed to help them deal with their grief, Xavier had explained, to help them move on with their lives.  
  
Kurt had not attended.  
  
Raven and Logan had stood beside one another, silent and somber, listening as those who knew their daughter best gave fitting eulogies complete with amusing anecdotes and personal memories. Amanda hadn't dared to look at them during the service, but Kitty claimed to have seen Raven crying, and Jean had once mentioned that she'd had to close off her perceptions to the grieving parents to block out their overwhelming anguish.  
  
It had been a painful day for everyone, but in some ways it had been healing, just as Xavier had said it would be. Scott had talked about the day Rogue joined the X-men and the kinship he'd felt with her from the start, and Kitty had gotten herself so worked up while talking about the N'Sync posters that Rogue had refused to let her put up in their room that she made nearly everyone present tear-up. Jean had smiled through her tears as she told the story of her power surge and how Rogue had risked her own life to save her. Bobby had cracked a few jokes and earned some laughter from the crowd be recalling aloud Rogue's temper and a few of his extreme pranks that had earned him her wrath over the years. Ororo had given a lovely and touching speech about the gentle side that not many people got to see with Rogue. Sam had talked about how Rogue made him feel at home when he first moved in at the Institute, having another Southerner to commiserate with while living in New York had been a blessing.   
  
But it had been Evan whose words had given them all a small measure of comfort, when he told them all how happy Rogue had been the last time he saw her, head-over-heels in love with a handsome Acolyte who went by the codename Gambit and finally able to touch after being denied that simple pleasure for so long.  
  
Xavier had concluded the ceremony with a short, sad speech of his own, reflecting on how Rogue had come to them as a troubled, scared child who didn't trust anyone, and how she had left them a strong, bold young woman who was both loyal and brave. There had been a tremble to his hands as he extinguished the   
  
Neither Logan nor Raven had chosen to speak, which didn't really come as much of a surprise. They were both loners by nature, much as their daughter had been, but Kurt had told her that they talked about Rogue together, the three of them, from time to time. Mostly to reminisce and share fond memories, occasionally to wonder whether or not there was still a chance they might get a miracle.  
  
Amanda had always wondered if Kurt regretted not attending, but she had never asked. At that point he had still been in denial, refusing to accept that his sister was gone. Over time he had slowly come to terms with it, though, and somewhere along the line he had let her go.  
  
Now, learning that she was alive, that he had been right all those years ago when he'd insisted over and over that she couldn't possibly be dead, because a world without Rogue in it somewhere was somehow unequivocally wrong, Kurt was on Cloud Nine.  
  
"I can't vait to see her," Kurt said, for at least the hundredth time that morning.   
  
Amanda smiled over at him. "I'm sure she can't wait to see you, either, Kurt."  
  
"Vhat do you think she looks like now?" Kurt wondered aloud. "It's been _vier_ years."  
  
"She's probably taller," Ray offered distractedly from the back-seat.   
  
"_Ja_," Kurt agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "Maybe she let her hair grow out. She always talked about doing zat."  
  
"I just hope she ditched the makeup," Jubilee called out. "She was always so pale, it freaked me out."  
  
"She vas afraid to lay out in her swimsuit," Kurt reminded her. "She vas always vorried zat she would hurt someone."  
  
"We should have invested in a tanning bed then," Jubilee muttered. "Rogue could have used it, and some of us would have liked the be able to keep our tans through the winter, you know."  
  
"She wouldn't have used it," Ray informed her, jerking his video game as his thumbs danced across the controls. "Ever since she absorbed Storm she was always kinda claustrophobic, remember?"  
  
"Tanning beds give you cancer," Logan muttered, overhearing.  
  
"So did cigars," Jubilee retorted.  
  
"She has a point," Raven said, favoring him with a smirk from the copilot's seat.  
  
"I can't get cancer, remember?" Logan grunted.  
  
"Minor detail," Jubilee protested.  
  
"Besides, what kind of example are you setting for the students?" Raven demanded.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk, lady," Logan growled, shooting her a dark look. "I don't-"  
  
"Yes!" Forge's exhilarated cry cut off their argument before it could really start. "It's finished! Now all I have to do is test this baby out."  
  
"Vhere are ze parachutes?" Kurt asked, looking around frantically.   
  
"I'm not going to test it out in the jet," Forge informed him, clearly exasperated. "That would be crazy."  
  
"What exactly does that thing do, anyway?" Neal asked, his eyes still glued to the screen of his video game. "You said it was a molecular reconstructor, but that doesn't mean squat to me."  
  
"It rearranges the molecular structure of objects," Forge announced proudly.   
  
"Objects?" Jubilee echoed.  
  
Forge nodded. "Just about anything, really. Mustard, cement, oxygen, living organisms, chemical compounds..."  
  
"Did you say living organisms?" Neal asked, paling slightly, no doubt remembering the last time he'd been targeted with one of Forge's inventions, it hadn't been a pretty sight.  
  
"Kurt, find me one of those parachutes," Jubilee called. "We need to lose Forge before he turns us all into silly putty or something."  
  
"No one is turning anyone into anything," Raven said sharply from the cockpit. "Forge, put away your toys."  
  
"Fine," Forge sighed, and began packing away his tools.  
  
"And would you boys turn off those stupid games?" Raven demanded, looking from Ray to Neal with disgust. "You spend more time staring at those screens than you do sleeping!"  
  
"And that's saying something when it comes to these two losers," Jubilee snickered.  
  
"Love you, too, Jubes," Neal said sarcastically, but he switched off the power to his video game without further complaint.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mystique," Ray whined. "I'm on Level Seventy-Three! Do you know how long it takes to get to Level Seventy-Three?"  
  
"Do you know how little I care?" Raven retorted. "Turn it off, or I'm coming back there and breaking your fingers so it will months before you can even pick up one of those games again."  
  
"I liked you better when you were evil," Ray grumbled, shoving his game into the compartment on the side of his seat.   
  
"Really?" Jubilee scrunched up her nose. "'Cause I didn't enjoy the explosions and the ambushes and Brotherhood hazings at three o'clock in the freaking morning."  
  
"It kept you on yer toes," Logan said gruffly. "Now shut yer traps, will ya? We're comin' up on the estate, and I need to hail Charles to let him know we're landin'."  
  
The jet fell silent as he notified the mansion that they were coming in for a landing, and by some miracle the silence lasted until the jet had safely powered down in the Westchester Academy's hidden hangar.   
  
A holographic image of a smiling Jean Grey met them when they made their way down the landing ramp. "The hangar entrance to the mansion isn't serviceable right now," she informed them apologetically. "Some of our students were goofing off and damaged the control panels. So I'm afraid you'll have to come around to the front door."  
  
"Great," Jubilee groaned. "Out into the cold, and I don't even have my gloves on."  
  
"It's just for a short distance," Logan grunted, gathering up most of the suitcases and gesturing for Neal and Ray to grab the rest. "Let's get going."  
  
When they reached the front door, Kurt was the first one inside, bounding past Jean to look around wildly, as if expecting to find Rogue waiting, and was clearly disappointed when she wasn't. "Vhere iz she?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"Ah, Kurt," Professor Xavier smiled, coming forward in his hoverchair. "I'm glad to see that you all arrived safely."  
  
"Alright, Charles," Logan grunted, dropping the bags with a thud. "The elf asked you a question. Where is she?"  
  
"She just stepped outside for a bit of fresh air," Xavier replied calmly. "Please, let's take this into the living area. There are some things I want to discuss with you all before she returns."  
  
"What kind of things?" Logan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just humor him and move out of the way," Raven growled from the porch. "Some of us are freezing out here, you idiot."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes to the ceiling and followed Xavier into the other room. Raven stepped inside, huffing, and held the door for Neal, Jubilee, Ray and Forge as they trudged into the mansion behind her.   
  
"Just leave your things there for now," Jean told them, waving for them to follow Logan and Xavier. "We'll worry about getting them up to your rooms later."  
  
"It's good to see you, Jean," Jubilee told her, giving her a quick hug as she passed.  
  
"_Ja_," Kurt agreed ruefully. "Sorry about zat, Jean."  
  
Jean just laughed. "Don't worry about it, I know you're anxious to see Rogue. We were just as bad yesterday waiting for her to arrive."  
  
"How did she look?" Kurt asked eagerly as they made their way into the other room. "Vas her hair longer? Does she have a tan? How tall iz she? Did she look happy to you? Vhat did-"  
  
"See for yourself in a few minutes, man," Evan Daniels said, walking in from the kitchen with a glass of milk in hand. "She and Remy should be back soon, they just went for a walk out in the snow."  
  
"Remy?" Kurt echoed. "Gambit is here?"  
  
Evan nodded, taking a swig of his drink. "Yeah, they came together. Rogue's been living with him down in New Orleans for the past four years."  
  
"Vhat?!"  
  
"Evan," Xavier said sternly. "Perhaps you would like to go and let Scott and the others know that our guests have arrived? I'd like to speak with them for a few moments."  
  
"Sure thing, Prof," Evan shrugged and headed for the stairs.  
  
"What's this about Rogue shackin' up with Gambit?" Logan asked stiffly, clearly not pleased by this piece of information.  
  
"As I told you when we spoke on the vidphone, Logan," Xavier replied calmly. "Rogue is no longer a child, but very much an adult. She's established her own life, separate from the X-men, and it's done her a world of good. She smiles constantly, she laughs more than I'd ever dreamed she could, she practically glows when you look at her."  
  
"So she's been happy, then," Mystique said softly, smiling faintly. "She's been safe and happy in Gambit's care."  
  
"Yes, she has," Xavier confirmed with a nod. "And his name is Remy LeBeau, as I'm sure you remember. It would make things easier on Rogue if you could all try to call him by that name instead of his codename."  
  
"Sure thing," Jubilee nodded.   
  
"Rogue has changed drastically from the girl you remember," Xavier warned gently. "For one thing, she has apparently started going by her real name again, but she has assured me that she doesn't mind being called Rogue."  
  
"She's goin' by Marie now?" Logan asked in surprise, glancing over at Raven, who looked just as stunned by that news.  
  
"Yes, she is," Xavier confirmed. "From what I've gathered, she made that decision after some time, believing that she was the only X-man to survive. Her way of moving on with her life, I would suppose."  
  
"She hated that name when she was a child," Raven murmured, a faraway tone to her voice, and a wistful expression in her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, she's grown up," Xavier responded. "Her powers have evolved, and I don't mean the abilities she's gained from Carol Danvers. She can access any power she has ever absorbed now at will, giving her the potential to be one of the strongest mutants on the planet."  
  
"Vow..." Kurt blinked in shock, and Amanda nodded in agreement.  
  
"At the moment, using those reserve powers exhausts her, it takes a good deal of energy to sustain their use, but I believe with time and practice, she might very well be able to master them," Xavier explained. "And she knows this, she's confident in her abilities, no longer the insecure girl she once was."  
  
"Rogue was insecure?" Ray asked incredulously, earning an elbow to the stomach from Jubilee.  
  
"We knew she'd be different, Charles," Logan said gruffly. "It's been over four years, and being able to touch had to change her quite a bit."  
  
"Yes, speaking of which," Xavier cleared his throat, folding his hands in front of him. "There was one more thing I wished to discuss with you before you see Rogue. It's about her relationship with Remy."  
  
"Relationship?" Logan echoed, narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Vhat is zat supposed to mean?" Kurt added.  
  
Just then the front door swung open and in stepped a handsome man with windblown hair, carrying a woman with a very distinctive set of white streaks in her hair in his arms. Amanda felt her heart leap into her throat, and she couldn't resist breaking out into a smile.  
  
The couple was laughing, too caught up in each other to notice anything or anyone else, and so clearly in love. The man, who she guessed had to be Remy LeBeau, leaned in to kiss the woman in his arms.   
  
"_Mon pere_'s gon' be t'rilled t' hear de news," Remy said with a grin, looking down at Rogue with the kind of gaze you only saw in movies. "Can' wait t' tell de_ famille_ dat yo' pregnant, Marie."  
  
Amanda's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Beside her, Kurt stiffened, his tail suddenly going alarmingly straight._  
  
Sknit!_  
  
The unmistakable sound of Logan's adamantium claws unsheathing sliced through the room and for the first time Remy and Rogue looked up to find they weren't alone.  
  
"Care to repeat that, bub," Logan growled, taking a menacing step forward, his teeth barred.  
  
  
**Translations:  
**_Ja_- Yes (German)  
_vier_- four (German)  
_famille_- family  
  
  
**A/N: I know this is kind of a short chapter, I intended for it to be longer, but something came up and I am going out of town for the weekend, so if I wanted to post before next week, I had to settle for short and sweet. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	76. Family

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Six:_**  
  
  
Remy's face paled about ten shades in less than three seconds, and he nearly dropped her at the sight of Logan coming his way with claws extended.  
  
"Logan, no," Rogue cried, holding up her hands as she pushed to her feet. "It's okay!"  
  
"Okay?" Logan growled incredulously, giving Remy a murderous look. "Gumbo here knocked you up and yer sayin' that's okay?"  
  
"Logan, please," Rogue begged, desperate to somehow gain some control over the situation before it turned into a bloodbath right there in the living room. "Could ya at least let me explain b'fo' ya go slicin' an' dicin' Remy t' pieces?"  
  
"Oh, t'anks, _chere_," Remy muttered sarcastically.  
  
Ignoring him, Rogue focused on Logan, her newly discovered father, and gave him the most wide-eyed look she could manage, knowing all too well that he had never been able to resist that expression coming from her.  
  
"Fine," Logan growled finally, letting his claws slide back into his skin. "But I'm tellin' you right now, me and Gumbo over there are goin' to have us a nice little chat in the Danger Room this afternoon, regardless of what explanations you come up with."  
  
Remy shifted nervously, still staring at Logan's hands as if he expected the claws to jump back out at him at any moment, but Rogue nodded. "Ah figured as much," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. And to be honest, that was better than the alternative. She hadn't really expected Logan to listen to her, but he had, and she wasn't going to waste time wondering why.  
  
Right now she had to figure out a way to keep him from killing her husband.  
  
"Remy an' Ah have been t'gether fo' years," she explained gently. "Ever since he an' the other Acolytes rescued me from Area 51. An' now we're gonna have a baby, but it's okay, because we're married!"  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt's voice filled her eyes, and she whirled around to find her half-brother staring at her in disbelief, yellow eyes wide. She'd been so focused on Logan and those claws that she had completely missed the fact that Kurt and Mystique were standing next to Jean. "You married zis creep?"  
  
"He's not a creep, furball," Rogue shot back indignantly. "He's mah husband."  
  
"_Nein_," Kurt shook his head empathically. "_Nein, nein_! Zis is _mein_ worst nightmare!"  
  
"Ha," Rogue retorted smugly, unable to resist smirking at him. "Yo' worst nightmare was that dream 'bout accidentally teleportin' into Principal Darkholme's office naked! An' that was be'fo' ya found out she was yo' mother!"  
  
The two of them glared at one another, and then, like an epiphany, they both seemed to realize what was going on, that they had not seen each other in four years, and they were both alive and standing in the same room.  
  
They stared at one another for a long moment of exquisitely painful joy, and Rogue's heart wrenched in relief at the sight of him. He was taller now, and had gained a wiry muscularity that suited him flexibility, but the change that amused her the most was the fact that he had cut his hair.   
  
"Rogue!" Kurt cried, and disappeared in a cloud of brimstone and smoke.  
  
Instinctively, Rogue opened her arms, and a second later her brother was there, latched on to her with a powerful embrace born out of four long years of grief and desperation. "_Mein Gott_," she heard him whisper, a raspy hitch to his voice as he laughed in delirious relief. "_Dich sind lebendig_!"  
  
Rogue laughed, tears stinging her eyes, and clung to him desperately, breathing in the scent of him, savoring the soft feel of his fur against her cheek as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her heart was bursting with a relief that she could never put into words.  
  
Holding her little brother in her arms at long last took her breath away.  
  
"Oh God, Kurt," she whispered tearfully, lifting her hands to caress his furry cheeks lovingly. "Ah..."  
  
"_Ja_," Kurt agreed huskily, his voice thick with emotion as tears matted his fur. "I know, _liebchen_. I know."  
  
And he did know, she could tell, just by the silent shaking of his shoulders, by the fierceness with which he held her. These past few years had been every bit as painful for him as they had been for her, and finding each other again was an extraordinary sensation.  
  
"_Gott_, _dich sind schön_," Kurt marveled, flashing a grin that showed off his fanged canines.  
  
"_Dich sind beeinflusst_, _kleiner Bruder_," Rogue snorted, the language rolling off her tongue as if she had always spoken it. "_Aber danke_."  
  
"_Es ist wahr_," Kurt insisted, practically beaming with brotherly pride as he leaned in to kiss her on both cheeks. They held one another for another few heartbeats, then Kurt pulled back and smiled, his yellow eyes shimmering with tears. "_Willkommene Heim, Schwester lieb_."  
  
"_Ich liebe dich_," she whispered back.  
  
"_Ich liebe dich, auch_," Kurt replied, his expression brightening even more, if that was even possible.  
  
"Uh..." Todd finally broke the spell that had fallen over the two siblings, reminding them that they were not alone in the room. "Did anyone else understand a word they just said?"  
  
"_Non_," Remy said casually, but Rogue didn't miss the amusement in his tone. "Not a t'ing."  
  
"Okay, just checking, yo."  
  
Laughing sheepishly, Rogue pulled away from her brother, but didn't let go of him, and he didn't seem to have any interest in letting go of her, either.   
  
"One family member down and no bloodshed," Bobby joked from the doorway, and she looked over her shoulder to see that the rest of the X-men had come to watch the fireworks. "Only two to go."  
  
"Hush, Robert," Ororo scolded, and Lance snickered under his breath.  
  
Swallowing, Rogue turned to look at Logan, who was watching her with a gruffly affectionate look, but there was something in his eyes that nearly made her cry. A proud, relieved look, the kind that she'd gotten from Xavier upon her arrival, but somehow more poignant and moving.   
  
He hadn't changed, not one bit, and she'd never been so appreciative of the benefits of his healing factor as she was right then. While everyone else had grown up and matured, Logan hadn't aged a day. Still handsome and burly, with that wild hair and sideburns, and a dusting of whiskers across his chin.  
  
And, to her amusement, still wearing the same old jean jacket.  
  
"Logan," she cried breathlessly, and launched herself into his arms without a second thought. "Oh, Logan, Ah missed ya!"  
  
There was a strange sniffling sound as he wrapped his arms around her, almost as if he was trying not to cry, which was ridiculous because Logan did not cry, everyone knew that. She felt him lean his forehead down to rest on the top of her head. "I missed you, too, Stripes," he grunted, his gruff voice thick and husky with emotion.  
  
"Ah was so scared Ah'd never see ya again," she said hoarsely, tears soaking the front of his shirt as she clung to him desperately. "When the Acolytes busted us free an' ya weren't wit' us... Ah thought... Ah thought ya were..."  
  
"You know me better than that, kid," Logan said with a chuckle. "It'll take more than an idiot like Trask and a couple of tin-can robots to do me in."  
  
"It better," Rogue sniffled into his chest. After a few moments, she pulled back to look up at him, her eyes searching his face curiously. He was her father... she was still adjusting to that revelation, but she could admit that while she wasn't necessarily sure that she saw the physical resemblance, there was definitely a lot of things that she must have inherited from him.  
  
_Ha, _she thought to herself with a silent laugh. _All that time he used t' complain 'bout how stubborn Ah am, an' it's his own fault!_  
  
Logan gave her an inquisitive look, obviously wondering what was going through her head, and he shifted his weight slightly, a sure sign that he was just as clueless about how to proceed with things as she was.   
  
A sudden wave of love for the man washed over her, and she threw her arms around him again, savoring the familiar pine scent of his after-shave, a smell she had not forgotten over the years.   
  
"Ah love ya," she whispered into the crook of his neck, and she felt his arms tighten around her instinctively.  
  
"I love you, too, kid," he rasped.  
  
"Awwww," Jubilee cried dramatically. "Wolvie's getting all emotional on us, guys!"  
  
Logan growled, shooting the younger girl a dark look, and Rogue chuckled, pulling away from her father to turn and offer Jubilee a bright smile. "Ah was wonderin' when ya were gon' start makin' wise-cracks, Jubes."  
  
"You know me," Jubilee grinned. "I can't pass up a chance to ruffle ol' Wolvie's feathers."  
  
"What have I told you about callin' me that?" Logan demanded.  
  
Jubilee blinked with wide, innocent eyes. "Not to do it?"  
  
"That's right," Logan replied.  
  
"Sorry, Wolvie," Jubilee smirked. "Won't happen again, Wolvie."  
  
Logan groaned, looking at Xavier in exasperation. "Can we do an exchange? You take her off my hands and I'll take Roberto _and_ Sam."  
  
"You know you love me," Jubilee informed him, sticking out her tongue at him, before promptly spinning on her heel and embracing Rogue tightly. "It is so good to have you back, girl. Come back with us- I need you to save me from these morons I live with."  
  
Rogue smiled, touching the short strands of Jubilee's hair. "Ah'll see what Ah can do. Ya cut yo' hair, Ah see."  
  
"And you grew yours out," Jubilee observed. "Kind of like we switched hair styles or something, huh?"  
  
"Looks that way," Rogue agreed.  
  
"Four years apart and all they have to talk about is hair?" Ray snorted, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "I thought Rogue was better than that."  
  
"Zap him," Jubilee groaned pleadingly. "Just a little bit, please!"  
  
"Sorry," Rogue laughed, gesturing to her bracelet. "Ah only turn this thing off fo' emergencies."  
  
"Is that the power negating bracelet?" Forge asked, his eyes widening eagerly. "Can I-"  
  
"No!" Rogue cut him off quickly, backing away. "Ah love ya, Forge, but ya ain't touchin' this bracelet, ya hear me?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Forge sighed, giving her a rueful smile. "You know, I always intended to try and build something like that for you, to make it so you could touch, but I never got it perfected before the whole mess with the Sentinel and Trask happened."  
  
"That's okay," Rogue replied, tapping her fingers on her bracelet absently. "Magneto knew what he was doin', this has worked wonders."  
  
"And you can still use your other powers?" the dark-haired boy standing near Forge asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered, then paused. "Who are ya, sugah?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," the boy flushed, and held out his hand. "I'm Thunderbird, but you can call me Neal."  
  
"You can also call him 'moron', like I do," Jubilee piped up.  
  
"Nice t' meet ya, Neal," Rogue said, shaking his hand before he could throw a nasty comment back in Jubilee's direction.   
  
"Don't I even get a hello here?" Ray demanded.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes before marching over to him and reaching out to hug him, which she immediately regretted when a stab of electricity shot through her fingertips and up her spine. Yanking back her hand, she cursed under her breath, shaking her fingers in irritation.   
  
"Fo'got about that part," she muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Ray said with a small smirk, clearly trying not to laugh. "Static shock and all."  
  
"Yeah, Ah know," Rogue sighed, then straightened determinedly. "Let's try this again, yeah? It's good t' see ya, Ray."  
  
"Good to see you, too, Rogue," Ray responded, leaning down to hug her, and this time there was no shock. "Kurt was practically bouncing out of his seat the whole way here, he was so excited."  
  
"I vas not," Kurt said indignantly.  
  
"Yes, dear," Amanda said, patting his arm. "You were."  
  
"Hi, Amanda," Rogue said, giving her brother's longtime girlfriend a warm smile. "Ah was kinda surprised t' hear ya had thrown in wit' this lot."  
  
"It was kind of a surprise for me, too," Amanda admitted sheepishly. "It's a bit of a shock to learn that your mother never bothered to tell you that you were a sorceress."  
  
"Ah bet," Rogue murmured, more than capable of imagining how that must have felt. After all, she could write a book on maternal betrayal and deceit, now couldn't she?  
  
And speaking of...  
  
Taking a deep breath and willing herself to remember that she had long since let go her anger towards the woman, or at least she hoped she had, she turned to face Mystique.   
  
Her shifting powers had an effect on her aging process similar to Logan's healing powers, which Rogue found highly unfair now. Her parents would probably still look thirty when she was forty, was there no justice in the universe?  
  
_At least she got rid o' those ridiculous outfits she used t' wear in Bayville, _Rogue noticed, thankful that the blue-skinned woman seemed to have finally toned down her taste in clothing. A pair of designer jeans and a blood red sweater, to match her hair perfectly, now replaced the black leather look she'd been sporting the last time Rogue saw her.  
  
"Rogue..." her mother began in a husky voice, then trailed off, swallowing hard. Her yellow eyes were tearful and pleading as she clenched her hands at her side helplessly.  
  
For a long moment Rogue just stood there, looking at the shape-shifter. This was the woman who had lied to her, manipulated her, used her. The woman who had caused her so much pain and suffering, who had broken her trust at every corner. The woman who, for the past four years, she had believed was responsible for murdering the people she loved most.  
  
But she was also the woman who gave her life, whose heart had been ripped into pieces when she'd had to give up her child. Rogue knew that pain, knew it as if it were her own, taken from the memories she had absorbed from the shape-shifter during their various encounters during her time as an X-man. True the woman would never win any Parent of the Year awards, but for all her faults, Mystique did love her.  
  
There was no denying that, not even to herself.  
  
Mystique looked down and turned away silently, causing Rogue to shake off her reverie.  
  
"Mama," she rasped, the word catching in her throat as tears welled up in her own eyes, as well, and the next thing she knew she was hugging the blue-skinned woman tight around the waist.  
  
"Rogue," Mystique murmured, lifting a hand to stroke her hair. "Oh darling, my precious little girl."  
  
They didn't say anything else, just clung to one another for a long, long time. When they finally separated, Rogue felt a bit shy about what she'd just done, but the relieved look in Mystique's eyes made her certain it had been the right thing to do. There would be time for them to sit down and hash things out later, in private, and maybe then she could get some answers, but for the first time in her life Rogue found she didn't want to cause Mystique unnecessary pain.  
  
_What is it ya tol' me, Irenie? _Rogue thought, recalling the one and only letter she had gotten from her foster mother after joining the X-men. _That Ah'd understand her when Ah grew up?  
  
_Funny how Irene was always right like that, maybe it was because she could see the future.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Mystique murmured softly, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I... I had the most horrible thoughts about what might have happened to you..."  
  
"Like ya said, Ah'm okay," Rogue said with a reassuring smile. "Remy's taken real good care o' me these past few years."  
  
Mystique glanced past her at the aforementioned Cajun thief and gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "Thank you," she said, and she sounded like she truly meant it.  
  
"_C'était mon plaisir_," Remy replied quietly. "She be de love o' Remy's life."  
  
"She better be," Mystique warned coolly, leaving the unspoken threat hanging in the air.  
  
"That's it?" Logan demanded incredulously, looking at Mystique in disbelief. "This punk knocked up our daughter and all you have to say it 'she better be'?"  
  
"What do want me to do, Logan?" Mystique retorted. "Morph into a tiger and maul him to death?"  
  
"Yes!" Logan cried.   
  
"Logan!" Rogue protested.   
  
"What?" he asked shortly.  
  
"Remy is mah husband," Rogue said softly. "An' Ah love him, an' he loves me. We've been married fo' years, Logan, an' now we're gonna have a baby... Ah'm gonna be a mother, an' that's somethin' that Ah never dreamed possible. Don' ya know how much this means t' me?"  
  
"Of course I do, darlin'," Logan said, his expression softening. "And I'm happy for you, I am, it's just..."  
  
Rogue swallowed hard and nodded, blinking back her tears. "Yeah, Ah know. But Ah need mah husband right now, an' Ah think ya know that. Do ya want t' explain t' yo' grandchild why he-"  
  
"She," Remy couldn't resist interrupting.  
  
"-doesn't have a father?" Rogue continued, pointedly ignoring him.  
  
Logan had a stunned look on his face, and she frowned, not sure what exactly she had said to put that expression on his face. "Grandchild?" he echoed, his voice oddly strangled.  
  
"Yes, Logan, grandchild," Mystique said with a dry sneer. "You're going to be a grandfather, get used to it."  
  
"But I'm too young to be a grandfather," Logan insisted.   
  
"How do you know?" Mystique drawled. "For all you know you could be well over a hundred, old man."  
  
Snickers and barely stifled laughter came from all corners of the room, and Logan scowled at Mystique. "Yer one to talk, Raven. Yer a lot older than you look, too."  
  
"A lady never discloses her age," Mystique sniffed.  
  
"You sure as hell ain't no lady," Logan muttered.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Rogue asked Kurt, wrinkling her nose in amusement.  
  
"_Nein_," Kurt sighed. "Usually zey are worse."  
  
Both parents glared at them, clearly not finding it nearly as funny as Rogue and Kurt did. "Watch it, elf," Logan warned.  
  
"Y' know what?" Remy said suddenly, starting to backpedal towards the door. "Dis looks like a _famille_ moment, so Remy, he jus' gon' step outside an'-"  
  
"Not so fast, bub," Logan growled. "You and me have a little appointment with the Danger Room."  
  
Remy winced, obviously understanding that it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. "Didn' t'ink dat y' would be fo'gettin' dat."  
  
"Logan, promise me ya won't hurt him," Rogue pleaded.  
  
"I won't hurt him," Logan grunted. "Badly."  
  
Rogue sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration, but Kurt placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Zis is something zat zey both need to do," he murmured. "Don't vorry, I vill watch from ze control tower. If things zey get out of hand, ve'll just spray zem with hoses, _ja_?"  
  
Despite herself, Rogue smiled, leaning against him. "Thanks, Fuzzball," she said, gently ruffling his fur, much to his chagrin. "Ah appreciate that."  
  
"You know what?" Roberto spoke up. "You stay here and spend time with Rogue, Kurt. Sam, Piotr and I will keep an eye on them. Our powers are better suited to handle this situation anyway."  
  
"_Danke_," Kurt nodded gratefully, draping his arm around Rogue's shoulders. "Ve do have a lot to catch up on,_ ja_?"  
  
"_Ja_," Rogue agreed with a smile, then turned to give Logan a stern look. "He better be in one piece when ya'll are done."  
  
"He'll be fine," Logan promised gruffly. "Ya got my word."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said softly. "Remy?"  
  
"_Oui_, _chere_?"  
  
"_Je suis desole pour ceci_," she murmured giving him a pitying look.   
  
"_Pas de probleme_, _chere_," Remy shrugged with a faint trace of his cocky smirk. "_Vous le valez_."  
  
"Okay, enough of the lovey-dovey crap," Logan scowled, shoving him towards the doorway. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go to the med-bay."  
  
"Marie, _chere_?" Remy whimpered over his shoulder. "Y' still got Harmony's powers cataloged, _oui_?"  
  
"_Oui_," Rogue assured him, trying not wince as she thought about how useful that power would probably be by the time Logan got through with him. Hopefully Logan didn't know that Harmony had been a healer, or else he was likely to do even more damage to Remy than she'd originally feared.  
  
"Don't worry," Mystique said quietly, and Rogue glanced over at her mother in surprise. "Logan knows that you love him, so he'll go easy on him."  
  
"Logan's version of 'easy' is severely different from the rest of the world's, though," Bobby snickered.  
  
"That's exactly what Ah'm afraid o', sugah," Rogue groaned.  
  
"Cheer up, Sis," Kurt grinned, his fanged teeth clacking together. "At least ve're all together again,_ ja_?"  
  
"_Ja_," Rogue smiled, stroking his fur with her bare hand and savoring the silky feel of it. _It really does feel jus' like a cat's fur, _she observed gleefully. Kitty had always claimed that it did, but Rogue had never gotten the chance to really experience it herself before, due to the ominous nature of her powers.  
  
"Uh, Rogue?" she heard Kitty asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she murmured absently.  
  
"Are you, like, petting Kurt?" Kitty asked with a barely suppressed giggle.  
  
Startled, Rogue jerked her hand back in embarrassment, but Kurt only chuckled. "Zat's okay, Sis," he told her with a grin. "Like I always say, ze chicks dig ze fuzzy dude."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_Mein Gott_- My God (German)  
_Dich sind lebendig_- You are alive (German)  
_Ja_- yes (German)  
_Dich sind schön_- You are beautiful (German)  
_Dich sind beeinflusst_- You are biased (German)_  
kleiner Bruder_- little brother (German)_  
Aber danke_- But thanks (German)_  
Es ist wahr_- It is true (German)  
_Willkommene Heim_- Welcome home (German)  
_Schwester lieb_- sister dear (German)  
_Ich liebe dich_- I love you (German)  
_Danke_- thanks (German)  
_Je suis desole pour ceci_- I'm sorry for this  
_Vous le valez- _You're worth it.  
_C'était mon plaisir_- It was my pleasure.  
  
  
**A/N: Sorry, I know this one was kind of short, but the chapters will get longer now that the reunions are out of the way. Look for another post later this week, most likely on Saturday! Oh, and forgive me any mistakes with the German- I know a little, but I mostly had to get some help for those parts, so I don't how accurate some of them are.**


	77. Belonging

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Seven:_**  
  
"Try it again, Connor," Scott Summers sighed in frustration. "And this time try not to blow up the tree, okay?"  
  
"Sorry about that, Mr. Summers," the aforementioned teenager cringed, powering up another ball of energy in his hands.  
  
From her perch on the roof of the mansion, Rogue smiled, feeling a bout of sympathy for her former leader and friend. Bobby and the other new students had nearly driven him crazy back at the Institute, so she had little doubt that his pupils were going to be the death of him now.  
  
_Poor Scott, _she thought with a soft chuckle. _He's gon' need an early retirement wit' this job.  
  
_Of course, if ever a man was built for a job like this, it was Scott Summers. All-American male, clean-cut and handsome, smart and resourceful, a natural leader. He had that sense of control about him that made people follow him, and he could think under pressure, make the tough decisions, better than anyone she knew.   
  
It wasn't hard to remember why she'd harbored such a big crush on him back in high school.  
  
From somewhere below, a loud whoosh followed by a hiss of steam announced that Connor had just accidentally hit another tree during his training session.   
  
"God help me," she heard Scott groan.  
  
Laughing to herself, Rogue lifted her chin to gaze up at the sky overhead. The sun was just starting to set, casting an array of pinks and purples across the horizon. It was chilly out, the air nipping at her exposed face was frigid and unkind, but she had dressed warmly enough that the cold didn't bother her much.  
  
"Had a feelin' I would find you out here."   
  
Rogue didn't bother to turn around as Logan emerged from the shadows behind her. "Ya know me too well if yo' rememberin' mah bad habits after all these years."  
  
"Trust me, kid," Logan grunted, coming forward to join her on the edge of the roof. "Some of them are impossible to forget."  
  
"An' some o' them Ah picked up from ya," Rogue retorted, glancing over at him with a small smirk. "Ah reckon that means yo' t' blame, huh?"  
  
"At least you never took up smokin'," Logan muttered gruffly. "Raven would have skinned me if you'd picked up that one."  
  
"She could have used yo' claws for chopsticks," Rogue informed him gleefully.  
  
Logan glared at her with a low growl, clearly not finding the idea as amusing as she did, but that wasn't surprising. She may have inherited a lot of things from him, like his temper, but his sense of humor was nowhere near hers. Given Kurt's jovial nature, she supposed it might actually have been Mystique who they got it from, which was a rather ironic thought in itself.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, even though she knew that he knew she wasn't. "Ah've spent way too much time wit' Emil, Ah guess."  
  
"Emil?" Logan echoed, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Remy's cousin," Rogue explained, smiling at the thought of the redheaded thief. "He's a great guy, reminds me a lot o' Kurt, actually. Both o' them the biggest jokesters Ah've ever met."  
  
"Sounds like you had a nice little setup down in New Orleans," Logan observed evenly.  
  
"Ah was happy, if that's what yo' askin'," Rogue shrugged. "Remy's family is wonderful, they took me in an' made me one o' their own from the start. They made me a part o' their family, an' Ah love each an' every one o' them. In fact, Jean-Luc, Remy's father, gave me away at the weddin' since..."  
  
She trailed off, her stomach twisting, and looked up at him with a guilty start. It had only just occurred to her that Logan should have been the one to walk her down the aisle, that it was his job that Jean-Luc had taken.  
  
And from the expression on his face, Logan knew it.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing what else to say. "Ah... Ah didn't..."  
  
"You didn't know, Stripes," Logan said simply, his voice gruff with regret. "And even if you had, I wasn't there." He glanced away, murmuring, "I never was."  
  
"Ya didn't know either," Rogue pointed out softly, but inside she was a mess, nothing but jumbled nerves. Were they really going to do this now? It had been hard enough to sit down with Mystique and get some answers earlier in the day, but at least she'd had Kurt there with her for moral support. How was she supposed to deal with this, what was she supposed to say to the father she'd never known as a father?  
  
She shot him a discreet glance and was relieved to see that he seemed to be just as clueless about how to proceed as she was.   
  
Luckily, another crash came from the ground, and Scott's rather distinct cry of exasperation floated up to their ears. Rogue smiled, grateful to have something to latch onto, and commented, "Never had Scott pegged fo' a teacher."  
  
"He's grown up a lot since Bayville," Logan responded. "The others, too. I figure the experiences they've lived through have shaped who they are today."  
  
"Preachin' t' the choir there, sugah," Rogue snorted.   
  
"Yeah," Logan nodded grimly. "They don't really understand, the rest of them. They've seen what Trask and Stryker can do, of course, but not firsthand."  
  
"Not like us," Rogue added quietly.  
  
"No, not like us," Logan agreed. "You know, kid... seein' you and Evan in that mess right alongside me, it tore me up. I've lived through that kind of thing before, but you kids..."  
  
"We're X-men, Logan," Rogue reminded him with a weak smile to hide the flutter of nerves in her stomach at the thought of Area 51. "We're survivors."  
  
"Yeah, you are," Logan murmured. "But that day that we saw each other in the holdin' cells, when I saw what they'd done to you... I wanted to murder every bastard in that place."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue smiled, touched at the depth of his protective streak, even before he'd known about their blood connection. "Ah might have helped ya at that point," she confessed. "Ah'm still not sure that Ah wouldn' snap Trask's neck mahself if Ah ever got the chance."  
  
"Yer not a killer, Stripes," Logan shook his head.  
  
"Ah could have been," Rogue whispered, and the truth of it rang in the air around them. "When Magneto sent his boys in fo' us, an' Ah didn't see ya standin' on that beach... Ah could have drained every last one o' Trask's men t' their deaths. 'Specially after learnin' that the Institute had been blown sky-high."  
  
"Must have been hard for you, thinkin' that Raven had been responsible for the deaths of everyone you cared about."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed, her throat tightening at the memory of old anger that she had long since buried in order to move on with her life. Anger that she had recently learned was unwarranted, because her mother had not killed the X-men after all.   
  
"You understand, though, now that you know the whole story, why she blew up the mansion?" Logan asked, shifting his weight slightly.   
  
"T' keep Trask from gettin' his hands on our technology," Rogue nodded absently. "Yeah, Ah know."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to suffer because of it," Logan replied with a remorseful shake of his head. "If we'd known you were alive, we'd never have stopped searchin' for you. I would have trekked the whole damn country lookin' for you if I'd know, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said with a faint smile. "Ah do."  
  
She'd always known that. They'd shared an understanding from the start of her days with the X-men, a connection forged between kindred spirits. He'd never questioned her mood swings or tried to bridle her temper, he'd accepted her just the way she was, and more importantly, he'd seen something in her that he deemed worth protecting.  
  
"So is mah husband still in one piece?" she asked, only half-joking.  
  
"More or less," Logan grunted.  
  
"Ah hope ya went easy on him," Rogue said, narrowing her eyes accusingly. "Ya have an unfair advantage, ya know."  
  
"He held his own," Logan replied with a gruff snort. "He's pretty wily for one of Magneto's boys."  
  
"He's no more an Acolyte than Ah am, Logan," Rogue retorted, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "An' was that begrudgin' respect Ah heard in yo' tone?"  
  
"Don't bet on it," Logan growled, but she knew that whatever had gone down in the Danger Room over the past few hours, Remy had proven something to Logan. She only hoped that meant that her father was going to be more accepting of her marriage now, because whether she admitted it to herself or not, Logan's approval meant the world to her, it always had.  
  
"He down in the med-lab gettin' doctored up?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"In the kitchen gettin' some ice," Logan corrected, and off of her surprised look, he bristled defensively. "What? I told you he held his own."  
  
"No lacerations needed t' be stitched up?" Rogue demanded incredulously. "No claw-shaped stab wounds t' be healed?"  
  
"Cuts and bruises, that's all," Logan muttered with a scowl. "He's just lucky he married you first."  
  
Rogue stared at him in disbelief for a long moment, tempted ask who he was and what he'd done with the real Logan, but then an epiphany came over her. Logan had actually gone easy on Remy, simply because he knew that she loved him.  
  
Impulsively, she leaned over and hugged him, catching him by surprise, but after a pause he lifted his arm around her shoulders. She stayed there for a long moment, just savoring the feeling of being close to him again after so long, especially after the last time they had been together, back in Trask's captivity, when her world had seemed to be a bleak and desolate place without hope.  
  
"Ya got me through it, ya know," she whispered into his jacket.  
  
"Through what, darlin'?"  
  
"Area 51," she replied softly, and instinctively his arm tightened around her, his muscles tensing. "Ah don' think Ah could have held on much longer if it hadn't been fo' ya. Yo' words kept echoin' in mah head, even long after they'd taken ya away. Ah couldn' let them break me, 'cause Ah knew ya were countin' on me t' stay strong."  
  
Logan remained silent, rubbing her arm soothingly, as if he could sense the echo of turmoil that talking about that place caused to stir within her.  
  
"But it was hard," Rogue rasped, her voice hitching as tears welled in her eyes. "An' Ah was so scared, Logan. Ah thought Ah was gonna die there, in that cold, dark cell... an' part o' me wanted it. Ah didn' want t' live that anymore, Ah wanted t' escape, even if it was jus' in death. Ah..."  
  
"I know, Stripes," he murmured, resting his chin on her head as she buried her face into the front of his jacket. "I know."  
  
And he did know. He'd lived that nightmare right alongside her, and there had been other terrible things like it in his murky past, things that he could only half-remember, the kind of things that no one in their right mind would ever want to remember fully.  
  
"Ah hate him," Rogue mumbled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Ah hate that bastard fo' what he did t' me, an' t' Carol."  
  
"So do I," Logan said huskily, his rough hands stroking her hair absently.   
  
Taking a few deep breaths to regain her composure, Rogue pulled back with a sheepish laugh, wiping at her eyes. "The last thing Ah need is t' get tears frozen t' my face," she muttered, using her gloved hands to dry her cheeks.   
  
"That probably wouldn't be too fun," Logan agreed.  
  
"No," Rogue smiled weakly. "Ah reckon not."  
  
"You have a talk with your mother yet?"  
  
Rogue nodded silently.  
  
"I know this hasn't been easy for you, Stripes," Logan began gruffly, clearly searching for the right words. "Findin' out that Raven is yer mother after all she's done in the past had to be difficult to accept. And then gettin' here and havin' Charles drop yet another bombshell on you must have been a shock."  
  
"That's the understatement o' the century," Rogue snorted softly, then shrugged her shoulders. "But Ah'm okay wit' it."  
  
"Are you?"   
  
"Ah meant what Ah said earlier, Logan," Rogue assured him seriously. "Ah love ya, Ah always have. Ya were the closest thing Ah had t' a father, an' now it turns out that ya really _are_ mah father. Ah'm lucky, Ah guess."  
  
"How's that?" Logan cocked an eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"How many girls get t' pick their father?" Rogue retorted, blushing despite herself. "If Ah could have chosen anyone in the whole world t' be min, Ah still would have chosen ya."  
  
A strange emotion flickered across Logan's face, and when he spoke his voice was oddly choked. "I would have chosen you, too, Rogue."  
  
"Things worked out nicely, then," Rogue said with a shy smile.  
  
Logan nodded his agreement, and a comfortable silence descended over them for a long while. Rogue smiled to herself, she'd forgotten how easy it was to just be with Logan. There weren't a lot of people that she could just sit with in silence for long periods of time, but he was definitely one of them. Remy and Kurt both fit into the category, of course, and a few others like Pietro Maximoff, but Logan had been the first.  
  
"I didn't know, you know," Logan said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue replied, not needing to ask what he was talking about.   
  
"If I had," Logan sighed, shaking his head in regret. "I would have been there."  
  
"Ya were there, remember?" Rogue retorted with a smile. "Ya took real good care o' me, Logan, all those years that Ah was at the Institute."  
  
"I still would have liked to watch you grow up," Logan muttered, and she heard a twinge of bitterness in his tone. That was obviously still a sore spot for him and Mystique, one that she had no desire to touch upon whatsoever. Whatever happened between her parents, she was determined to stay out of it.  
  
"Trust me, Ah was a terror," she informed him, wrinkling her nose. "Ah don' know how Irenie managed it."  
  
"She did a good job raisin' you, that's for sure," Logan observed.  
  
"Yeah, she did," Rogue agreed, feeling a tug of wistful remorse at the thought of the woman who had taken care of her for so many years. "Mystique knew what she was doin' when she left me wit' her."  
  
"She explain to you why she did that, then?"  
  
Rogue nodded, pressing her lips together gently. "Ah always had a feelin' it was because o' her connections t' Magneto. She couldn' be a mother while she was workin' fo' him, an' Irene had a vision o' mah powers while Mystique was pregnant, so Ah guess it jus' made sense fo' her t' leave me there until she could come back fo' me."  
  
"She did intend to come back, you know," Logan said evenly.   
  
"Ah know, but then Kurt happened an' everythin' jus' got so mixed up," Rogue sighed. "Ah know she did visit a lot over the years, she tol' me 'bout all the times she came t' stay wit' us in morph, even that she posed as Irene for a few months sometimes, but it's not the same, ya know? She should have never gotten involved wit' Erik, by then she was in too deep t' get out, an' Ah'm not sure she really wanted t' if she could have."  
  
"Erik, huh?" Logan echoed.  
  
"We... reached an understandin', him an' Ah," Rogue shrugged, not really sure how to explain why her attitude towards Magneto had changed over the past few years. She knew the man he'd once been, due to the nature of her powers, and she'd seen glimpses of that man during her time on the island.   
  
"That before or after he gave you yer bracelet?" Logan asked, nodding his chin in the direction of her wrist.  
  
"Honestly?" Rogue asked. "It's been a slow process over time. Startin' the first time Ah ever absorbed him. Ah know what makes him tick, ya know? An' Ah've seen the good in him, even if it is hard t' find."  
  
"Just don't start tellin' me that yer a fan of Creed now, alright?" Logan said with a snort.  
  
Rogue grinned. "No worries there, Ah can' stand that fleabag. An' Ah reckon if he knows Ah'm yo' daughter, he hates me even more than he did b'fo'."  
  
"Probably," Logan admitted with a chuckle, then climbed to his feet. "My nose is tellin' me that Jeannie's got dinner ready, we should probably head back inside."  
  
"Oh, God, Ah'm starved," Rogue groaned, letting him help her up.   
  
"Well, you are eatin' for two now, darlin'," Logan pointed out, glancing pointedly at her stomach.  
  
"Don' remind me," Rogue muttered. "This kid is already givin' me mornin' sickness. Ah jus' know that he's gonna be like his father an' drive me crazy."  
  
"If he does, you can always dump him off with us," Logan offered, leading the way back towards the window. "We'll tire the kid out in the Danger Room."  
  
"Most grandfathers take a kid to the fair or the toy store," Rogue stated dryly. "Not lock him in a steel room full of weapons."  
  
"So I'm unorthodox," Logan shrugged, holding open the window for her to climb through. "It runs in the family."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed with a soft laugh. When he had let himself in through the window behind her, she licked her lips, then cleared her throat. "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah, Stripes?"  
  
"Are ya... are ya disappointed in me?" Rogue asked, then quickly tried to elaborate when she saw his startled expression. "Fo' the way mah life has turned out? Ah mean, fo' hidin' away from it all and fo'gettin' what Ah was s'posed t' be fightin' fo'? Ah know ya probably don' approve o' me gettin' married so young an' startin' a family when Ah'm just barely legal t' drink an' all, but Ah-"  
  
"Rogue," Logan cut her off gently, gazing down at her intently. "Yer my daughter. There isn't anythin' in the world that could make me disappointed in you, darlin'."  
  
Rogue swallowed past the lump in her throat, her eyes blurring with tears.  
  
"And as for whether or not I approve," Logan continued. "I've seen you smile more in the past few hours than I can ever remember. And it's clear that Remy loves you, if he didn't, I reckon I'd have to kill him, but he does. Yer happy, and when it's all said and done, kid, that's all that's ever really mattered to me."  
  
Sniffling, Rogue desperately dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry," she said hoarsely. "Damn hormones."  
  
"It's okay," Logan assured her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Just don't expect me to run to the grocery store for pickles and ice cream at three in the mornin'. That's Gumbo's job."  
  
Just then, Rogue felt a slight tingle in the back of her mind, and braced herself for a telepathic voice to enter her head. Sure enough, a second later she heard Jean announce, _Dinner's ready.  
  
We're on our way, _Rogue sent back, glancing over at Logan who had winced slightly when Jean started talking.   
  
He noticed her watching him and gave a rueful shake of his head. "Never have like people pokin' around in my head."  
  
"Ah remember," she replied with a smile as they started down the hall, the sounds of students gathering downstairs in the dining room echoing up the stairs. "Logan?" she asked as they rounded the corner. "Ah'm kind o' surprised ya haven't asked me t' do a Danger Room session wit' ya so ya can get a look at mah new powers yet."  
  
"Trust me, it's temptin'," Logan said, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. "But I figure that can wait until after yer pregnancy is over."  
  
"Huh," Rogue mused aloud as they began to descend the stairs. "If Ah'd known it was this easy t' get outta Danger Room sessions, Ah'd have gotten knocked up years ago."  
  
Logan made a choking sound, nearly stumbling down the stairs, and turned to look at her with an expression of utter horror. Stifling a laugh, Rogue slipped past him and made her way into the dining room, taking a seat next to Lance.   
  
Kitty entered the room a few second later, a confused frown etched on her face. "What is wrong with Logan?" she asked as she dropped into the chair on the other side of Lance.  
  
"Ah have absolutely no idea," Rogue said, biting her lip to keep from laughing, but she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.  
  
Kurt gave her a skeptical look from across the table. "Do I even vant to know?"  
  
"No," Rogue shook her head. "Ya really don', Kurt."  
  
Just then, Logan stalked into the room with a scowl on his face. Lance drew back instinctively as he paused behind Rogue's chair. "Don't ever do that again," her father growled.  
  
Rogue looked up at him with feigned innocence. "Do what, Daddy?"  
  
It was almost comical, what an affect that one word had on Logan. In an instant, his hard expression softened, and even his angry stance seemed to lose its edge. He blinked, slightly dazed, and without another word walked dumbly over to his chair and sat down beside Mystique, who was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Everyone else around the table was staring at her with shocked amusement, and she shrugged, picking up her fork. "What?"  
  
"Zat's _mein schwester_," Kurt chuckled. "Someone pass ze steak,_ ja_?"


	78. Balance

Chapter Seventy-Eight:  
  
  
The aroma of spices wafted through the mansion the next morning, carrying a distinctive Cajun signature, and Tessa smiled as she took in the familiar scene in the kitchen.  
  
Remy and Lucas were busy whipping up a rather large breakfast of pancakes, sausage, hash browns and biscuits, adding their own seasoning to give the food more of a kick. Both men had donned white aprons over their clothes, and Lucas was standing at the stovetop, stirring what she surmised had to be scrambled eggs with a whisk, while Remy was getting out plates and juice glasses from one of the cabinets.  
  
Now she understood why Lucas had requested that she skip the large, crowded breakfast served up for the students and staff of the Westchester Academy earlier that morning. He and Remy had obviously been planning on surprising Rogue with a Southerner breakfast. It was a sweet gesture, one that she knew Rogue would appreciate, and she certainly didn't object to it, either.  
  
For just a moment upon entering the room and catching a whiff of the food cooking, she'd thought she was back in New Orleans, which she knew was probably the desired affect the two men had in mind. They were all feeling a tad bit homesick being away from the Guild, after all.  
_  
_Behind her, she felt a familiar presence approaching, and she reached out with her telepathy to briefly touch the tiny spark of life growing inside of her friend's womb before focusing on the mother-to-be.  
  
_Good morning, Marie, _she sent, without turning around, accompanying the words with a mental smile of greeting.  
  
"Mornin', Tess," Rogue yawned, tying the belt of her black satin robe around her waist. "What's goin' on?"  
  
"It seems that our boys have cooked up a surprise," Tessa replied evenly.  
  
Rogue followed her gaze, and a broad grin broke out across her face at the sight waiting for her. "A surprise, indeed," she agreed with a chuckle, then stepped into the kitchen and cleared her throat to make her presence known. "What's all this, boys?"  
  
"_Bon matin, chere_," Remy replied, looking up as he placed the dishes down on the counter. "An' dis be _petit déjeuner_, what's it look like?"  
  
"Ah can see that it's breakfast, swamp rat," Rogue retorted with a smile. "Ah meant what's the occasion?"  
  
"We're celebratin', _mon amour_," Remy informed her.  
  
"Celebratin' what?" Rogue asked, her nose scrunching in confusion as she made her way across the room to peer over Lucas' shoulder. "Mmm, that smells good."  
  
"Thank you," Lucas replied with a small smile.  
  
"We're celebratin' de newest addition t' de _famille_, dat's what," Remy answered with a grin. "Y' hungry?"  
  
"Ah'm starved," Rogue corrected. "But don' tell me ya'll expect me t' eat all o' this by mahself?"  
  
"Well, y' are eatin' fo' _duex_ now, _chere_," Remy said teasingly. "But _non_, de _quatre_ o' us can scarf dis mess down t'gether. Dat's why I tol' y' t' go back t' sleep when y' started t' get up fo' breakfast earlier. Wanted t' surprise y' wit' a home-cooked meal, not t' mention let y' get yo' rest."  
  
"Are ya gonna suck up mah entire pregnancy?" Rogue inquired, raising an eyebrow, and Tessa pressed her lips together in amusement, wondering the same thing.  
  
"Dat depends," Remy retorted. "Y' gon' get all moody an' crazy like Mercy did?"  
  
"Probably," Rogue admitted with a shrug.  
  
"Den de answer is _oui_," Remy informed her with a smirk as he headed over to the refrigerator. "Remy learned from Henri's mistakes."  
  
"Can Ah do anythin' t' help?" Rogue asked.  
  
"_Non_," Remy shook his head, pulling out a container of orange juice. "Jus' take a seat, an' we'll take care o' de rest, _hahn_?"  
  
"Fine," Rogue said, sinking into a chair with another yawn. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"_Monseuir_ Summers an' de rest o' de staff are runnin' deir mornin' classes," Remy answered as he began to pour the orange juice into a tall glass. "Jean sent Kitty an' Lance in t' town t' get some groceries, dey took a few ot'ers wit' dem t' help carry t'ings, an' Worthington locked himself in one o' de offices t' take care o' some business type dealin's fo' his company."  
  
"Worthington Industries is a very affluent corporation," Tessa commented evenly as she began to help prepare their plates, putting an equal amount of pancakes, sausage and hash browns on all four, but giving Rogue the extra biscuit.   
  
"An' Logan?" Rogue asked from the table.  
  
Remy flinched, his hand going to his sore shoulder. "Yo' _pere_ is down in de Danger Room wit' some o' de students," he informed her.  
  
Although Rogue didn't laugh out loud, Tessa heard the other woman give a mental snicker.  
  
"So it's jus' the four o' us, huh?" Rogue mused with a small smile. "Like ol' times."  
  
"Except without giant mutants terrorizing the city," Lucas remarked with sarcasm, lifting the skillet away from the hot stovetop.  
  
"Or Sentinels trying to kill us," Tessa added evenly, taking a step to the side so that Lucas could scoop eggs onto each of the plates she was preparing.  
  
"We had some good times, didn't we?" Rogue laughed, tossing her long hair over her shoulders as Remy placed the glass of orange juice down in front of her. "Thanks, sugah."  
  
"_Bienvenu_," Remy replied, leaning over to give her a kiss. "How y' feelin' dis mornin'?"  
  
"Ah'm fine," Rogue assured him with a sweet smile, her hand going to her stomach. "We both are."  
  
"_Bon_, dat's what Remy likes t' hear," Remy said with a grin, pressing a kiss to her forehead before coming back to the counter and picking up two of the plates of food.   
  
"That one belongs to Marie," Tessa told him pointedly, gesturing to the one with two biscuits instead of one. "Don't switch them."  
  
"_Oui_, _mon capitaine_," Remy said with a sarcastic salute, but he took the afforementioned plate and placed it down in front of his wife, along with a fork and knife. "Yo' breakfast, _chere_."  
  
"Why thank ya, _garçon_," Rogue retorted, and he gave a dramatic bow in response before taking a seat in the chair next to her. "Tess, Lucas, ya'll hurry up an' get yo' food, so we can eat."  
  
"Start without us," Tessa ordered her evenly. "You need to keep your strength."  
  
"Ah've got strength t' spare, sugah," Rogue snorted, flexing a tan, slender arm in reminder of her powers. "But if ya insist, Ah'll start on mah food."  
  
"I insist," Tessa confirmed.   
  
"Y' heard de_ femme_, _chere_," Remy drawled, taking a bite of his eggs. "Eat up."  
  
_Remy seems pleased with the news of her pregnancy, _Tessa heard Lucas think in her direction, and she gave him a curt nod of agreement as she picked up her plate and carried it over to the table.  
  
_They will make good parents, _she replied, setting down her plate and then heading back over to the counter to pour herself a glass of orange juice. _I am intrigued to see what kind of powers their child will develop.  
  
_Lucas chuckled inside her head, making his way over to the table with his own food. _If its manifestation happens anything like Remy's did, we're in for a rough road.  
  
We will manage, _Tessa said calmly._  
  
We always do, _Lucas grunted.  
  
The two of them sat down at the table, letting their telepathic conversation fade, and tuned in to what Remy and Rogue were talking about instead. Husband and wife were bickering lightheartedly over whether or not Rogue was going to break Remy's hand seven and a half months from now when she went into labor.  
  
"You'll be lucky if that's all she breaks, LeBeau," Lucas pointed out with a gruff chuckle.  
  
Remy winced as he took a bite of his eggs. "Y' got a point dere, _mon ami_."  
  
"Don' worry, sugah," Rogue replied, her green eyes twinkling with amusement. "Ah reckon Ah can always call Logan in an' break his hand instead. After all, his bones can mend themselves pretty damn quick."  
  
"Dat's okay, Remy gon' take his chance," Remy said with a smirk. "I be t'inkin' dat if yo' _pere_ is in dere when y' start screamin' yo' head off 'bout how y' wish Remy was dead, he be too happy t' accommodate yo' wishes."  
  
Despite herself, Tessa smiled. While Remy was suave and cocky on the outside, she could sense that he truly did have a healthy amount of fear for the man known as Wolverine. After their Danger Room session, from which Remy had returned limping and sporting some minor bruises, the two men seemed to have come to some sort of understanding, though, and Tessa was relieved. The last thing Rogue needed during her pregnancy was to be worrying about her father and her husband trying to kill each other.  
  
"I called de _famille_ dis mornin'," Remy announced after a few minutes of eating in silence.  
  
Rogue looked up from her hash browns. "Ya tol' 'em about the baby?" When he nodded, her lower lip sneaked out into a pout. "Remy, Ah wanted t' tell Mercy mahself."  
  
"_Je suis desole_, Marie," Remy apologized. "I couldn' help it. Was so excited dat I had t' share de good news, an' _mon pere_ was practically giddy wit' delight when he heard."  
  
"Ah bet," Rogue murmured with a smile.   
  
"Mebbe y' should give dem a call later on," Remy suggested. "M' sure dat dey're all dyin' t' talk t' y', _chere_. Y' could call Bella, too, if y' wan' an' tell her de good news."  
  
"Ah'm sure Mercy tol' her the minute ya hung up the phone, swamp rat," Rogue drawled with a slight smirk. "But Ah think Ah'll take yo' advice an' call 'em this afternoon t' catch up."  
  
"I believe that would please Jean-Luc immensely," Tessa told her. "It does not take a telepath to know that he has missed your presence as of late."  
  
"Ah miss him, too," Rogue sighed and took a long sip of her juice. "An' Mercy an' Henri an' _Tante_ Mattie an' Bella an' Theo an'-"  
  
"We get de picture, chere," Remy cut her off with a chuckle. "Y' miss de whole _famille_."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed ruefully. "Ah really do."  
  
"Speaking of family," Lucas cleared his throat. "How did your discussion with your mother go yesterday?"  
  
Rogue scrunched up her nose, poking at her food with her fork. "Ah don' know, Ah t'ink it's gon' take some time fo' some o' de t'ings Ah learned t' really sink in, ya know?"  
  
"That is to be expected," Tessa assured her. "This is not an easy situation, and you have handled it admirably."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said with a faint smile. "In some ways it's easier wit' Kurt there, since he's already had t' go through this, but at the same time Ah feel like the odd man out. He's had years t' work through his issues wit' her, an' Ah've only really had a day or two."  
  
"S' gon' take time, _p'tite_," Remy told her seriously. "But if y' wan' Remy's opinion, Mystique, she be tryin' t' make t'ings right wit' y' an' Kurt an' Logan."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue murmured. "An' Ah figure if Logan can get along wit' her, an' Ah use that term loosely, after findin' out she kept the truth from him all these years, then Ah should be able t' jus' roll wit' the punches, right?"  
  
"You'll do fine," Lucas promised her with a gruff, but affectionate smile. "Rolling with the punches is your forte."  
  
"Thanks, sugah, Ah..." Rogue trailed off suddenly, her expression turning into one of dismay, and Tessa sensed that she was about to be sick. Without another word, she bolted from the table and rushed out of the kitchen, heading for a bathroom, leaving Remy and Lucas staring after her in confusion.  
  
"Morning sickness," Tessa observed evenly. "It should last through the first trimester."  
  
"It's not gon' make her sick de whole pregnancy?" Remy inquired, looking in the direction his wife had disappeared with concern.  
  
"No," Tessa replied, shaking her head. "But there will be other less pleasant symptoms in the future. I suggest you prepare yourself for the mood swings, my calculations suggest that Marie will be extremely temperamental."  
  
"We didn't need your calculations to figure that out," Lucas said with a smirk. "Our Marie has quite the temper as it is."  
  
"M' a dead man," Remy groaned. "She gon' go crazy over some li'l t'ing like me movin' her razor an' beat _moi_ t' death wit' de pillows."  
  
It was certainly an amusing mental image, that was certain, but somehow Tess found it unlikely. It was much more probably that Rogue would simply shove him out of bed so hard he fell and broke his arm.  
  
"Imagine if we were in New Orleans right now," Lucas said with a wry smile. "Bella is in the last trimester of her pregnancy, and no doubt driving Theo up the wall. If she and Marie joined forces..."  
  
"Don' even say it," Remy protested. "Y' gon' give me nightmares, _mon ami_. De _duex_ o' dem love t' team up t' torture _moi_." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Still, it'd be good t' see Bella an' Theo, not t' mention de rest o' de _famille_. S'been a long week, hahn?"  
  
"It has at that," Tessa murmured.  
  
To think that this latest twist in their lives had started in the middle of the night, when Lucas and Remy burst in the front door, barking out a warning about Sentinels close behind. The four of them had quickly packed a few duffle bags with clothes and other necessities, before grabbing their motorcycles and hitting the highway to avoid being captured or leading Trask and his operatives right to the LeBeau estate.  
  
They had managed to take down the Sentinels pursuing them as they fled the city, and they'd given the soldiers following them the slip, then decided to head to Charleston to check up on the boy Matthew that Tessa and Rogue had helped escape from the soldiers the week before. Little had they known that by doing so, they would stumble across a link to Rogue's past, and the family she had thought destroyed.  
  
Things had happened quickly after running into Lance Alvers in Charleston, and the past three days had been a bit of a blur for Tessa, so she could only imagine how dizzying it was for Rogue. It was probably for the best that she had been reunited with the X-men in stages, small groups at a time, because Tessa had a feeling that if she'd been thrown into everything all at once, it would have been a lot more difficult for her to adjust.  
  
And while Tessa missed the familiar surroundings of New Orleans, she could not begrudge Rogue this happiness, because she could see the years of hardened grief slowly falling away from her friend after the discovery that the X-men still lived.  
  
"Since we're on the subject of home, Tessa and I," Lucas said, glancing in Tessa's direction for confirmation, and once she nodded, he continued. "Just wanted you to know that whatever you and Marie decide, we'll support that decision."  
  
"What are y' sayin', _mon ami_?" Remy demanded, his brow furrowing.  
  
"He is saying," Tessa clarified evenly. "That should the two of you decide to remain here with the X-men rather than returning to New Orleans, then so will we."  
  
"Y' would do dat?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Where you go, we follow," Lucas grunted with a nod. "We are a team, remember?"  
  
"And a team sticks together," Tessa added.  
  
Remy was silent for a long moment, staring down at his food, and then he shook his head, smiling faintly. "Don' know yet what we gon' do, haven't really sat down an' talked 'bout it wit' Marie yet, but _merci_, _mes amis_. Dat means more t' me dan y' know, an' I know dat it gon' mean a lot t' Marie, too."  
  
Sensing, the overwhelming gratitude and relief washing over him, Tessa smiled. "Whatever you decide," she reiterated. "Take your time, think things over. This isn't an easy decision to make, I know, and it won't be easy for Marie, either."  
  
"Mebbe de _quatre_ o' us need t' talk it out t'gether, den," Remy mused, nodding thoughtfully. "Not t'day o' course, but soon. Give Marie a week or two t' get t'ings settled wit' de X-men b'fo' we bring it up, den we'll see what happens from dere."  
  
"A sound idea," Lucas agreed, spearing a sausage link on his fork.  
  
"I concur," Tessa nodded.  
  
"_Bon_," Remy said with a sigh. "M' gon' go an' check on Marie, make sure dat she's okay."  
  
They watched him leave the kitchen, and Lucas shook his head sympathetically. "He doesn't like these pregnancy symptoms anymore than Marie does."  
  
"No, he doesn't," Tessa replied. "But they both know it will be worth it, to hold that baby in their arms."  
  
"Another LeBeau baby..." Lucas chuckled, taking a bite of his sausage. "It's an exciting thought."  
  
"I find the prospect of a baby in the family to be most invigorating, too," Tessa agreed with a faint smile. "Of course, the child will no doubt be a handful."  
  
"With those two for parents?" Lucas retorted. "Undoubtedly so."  
  
"I have no desire for children of my own," Tessa murmured. "But I think I will enjoy the chance to interact with Marie and Remy's child."  
  
"You mean teach the kid big words to use to drive Remy crazy?" Lucas asked dryly.  
  
"But of course."  
  
  
**Translations:**  
  
_petit déjeuner_- breakfast  
_quatre_- four  
_Bienvenu_- welcome  
_garçon_- waiter  
_duex_- two  
_moi_- me  
  
**A/N: I am really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, guys. I had some stuff come up that had to be taken care of, but the good news is that it's over now and I am going to start work on the next post today so hopefully there will be another update later this week. Thank you all so much for your patience, and for the reviews concerned about my absence. For those of you keeping track, there will be 100 chapters total for this story, so don't worry, there are still quite a few left.**


	79. Questions

****

**_Chapter Seventy-Nine:_**  
  
  
Sensing a familiar presence approaching, Charles Xavier smiled to himself, minimizing the files he had open on his laptop.  
  
"Come in," he called out, just before his visitor could knock, and he chuckled, picking up on her annoyance.  
  
The door opened and Rogue stepped into his office with a scowl on her face. "Ya get some kinda sick pleasure outta doin' that, don' ya?" she demanded, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Perhaps," Charles conceded with a smile. "How was your breakfast this morning?"  
  
"It was nice," Rogue replied. "Although if Remy keeps tryin' t' feed me like that, Ah'm gonna be the size of a whale by the time this kid is born."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Charles said kindly, remembering from Jean's pregnancy just how insecure pregnant woman could be. "But it is good to see that Remy's excited about fatherhood."  
  
"Excited may be an understatement," Rogue drawled, rolling her eyes. "Ah'm shocked he hasn't gone out an' started buyin' out the toy stores yet."  
  
"It's a father's job to indulge his children," Charles remarked with a sad smile, his thoughts turning towards his own son David, who was in suspended animation until they could figure out a cure for his split personalities and their manifestations. He'd missed out on watching David grow up, and by the time he learned that he had a son, David's mutation had gotten so out of control that he'd never had a chance to spend any real time with his son.  
  
_Someday,_ he thought, determined that such a day would come.   
  
A chime came from his laptop, and he glanced at the screen to find that Moira had just finished sending him the latest update on her research into a cure for the Legacy Virus. She'd been working around the clock the past few months, and she felt certain she was close to a breakthrough, so he continued to send her whatever funds she might need.  
  
He had faith that she would find a way to undo the evil that Boliver Trask and William Stryker had unleashed upon the mutant population.  
  
"Ah can come back if this is a bad time," Rogue offered, eyeing his laptop.  
  
"Not at all," Charles assured her, folding it shut. He would have plenty of time to read through Moira's work later and get back to her with any thoughts he might have on the subject. Right now it was clear that Rogue needed something from him, and considering she'd had to make do without his help for the past four years, he wasn't going to make her wait any longer. "What can I do for you this afternoon, my dear?"  
  
"Ah was actually wonderin' if ya might be able t' tell me what's become of Pietro?" Rogue asked with an unmistakable twinge of hope, a desperate thirst for answers that she'd no doubt when hungering for ever since being separated from the Acolytes during the Sentinel attack on Magneto's island.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you might ask after Mr. Maximoff," Charles said with a small smile, folding his hands in front of him.  
  
"Believe me, Ah've been tryin' t' be patient," Rogue replied, scrunching up her nose. "Ah figured that someone would mention him eventually, but it's like no one knows where he is."  
  
"That's because no one does," Charles informed her evenly. "No one but me, that is."  
  
"Why?" Rogue demanded in confusion.  
  
"Because he requested that it be that way," Charles answered. "About two years ago, shortly after we opened this school, Pietro left the Acolytes."  
  
He watched patiently as surprise flashed across Rogue's face, her green eyes widening, and then a flicker of triumphant pride set in across her features. "Ah knew he'd come t' his senses sooner or later," she said, more to herself than to him.   
  
"Indeed," Charles agreed with a serious nod. "I approached him about a place with us, but, as I'm sure you can imagine, he was less than receptive to the idea."  
  
Rogue snorted, rolling her eyes. "Figures," she said with a short laugh.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat," Charles suggested, gesturing to the comfortable leather chairs in front of his desk that Jean had picked out when decorating his office. "And I shall tell you everything I know."  
  
"Okay," Rogue agreed, dropping down into one of the chairs. "Shoot."  
  
"When Pietro became disillusioned with the Acolytes, Erik was less than pleased," Charles began. "But he allowed him to leave freely. I think he was more disappointed than anything, he'd always intended for Pietro to be his heir and successor."  
  
"Yeah, Ah know," Rogue murmured, and Charles truly believed that she did. Her base power of imprinting allowed her a rare insight into not only the thoughts, but the souls, of those she absorbed. It was possible that she knew them better than anyone, including the world's most powerful telepath.  
  
"Shortly after Pietro left the Acolytes, he was contacted by Nick Fury," Charles explained. "S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited him to join a secret governmental team of mutants, led by a man named Steve Rogers." He gave her a speculative look, raising an eyebrow appraisingly. "I believe you know him as Captain America."  
  
Rogue blinked, her lips parting in disbelief. "He woke up?" she asked incredulously. "The last Ah heard o' him, he was in a stasis tube or somethin'."  
  
"Yes, he was woken up by S.H.I.E.L.D." Charles nodded. "They were able to cure him, and then helped finance his team of mutant superheroes, which work with the government to neutralize threats, both mutant and human alike. They call themselves the Avengers."  
  
"The Avengers?" Rogue echoed with a chuckle. "Ain't that a bit dramatic?"  
  
Despite himself, Charles pressed his lips together in amusement. "I suppose it is," he conceded.  
  
"So Pietro's gone an' joined up wit' men in tights, huh?" Rogue mused, shaking her head. "Never thought Ah'd see the day that he admitted he was one o' the good guys."  
  
"He's doing quite well, from what I've heard," Charles informed her evenly, knowing what she was avoiding having to ask. "And the Avengers have even faced off against Magneto one a few occasions, during which Pietro handled himself remarkably well, I might add."  
  
"Ah'm glad," Rogue smiled, and it didn't take a telepath to see that she really was. "Ah always knew he could make somethin' o' himself, if he jus' got out from under his father's shadow."  
  
"Your faith in him was the inspiration to leave the Acolytes, I believe," Charles said with a smile of his own, although his was bittersweet. "He was quite devastated by your apparent death, I think that's what led him to make the decision to leave. He wanted to honor your memory. To do you proud."  
  
"He always has," Rogue murmured.  
  
Despite his personal convictions not to peer into the minds of his students and fellow mutants, it was impossible to avoid picking up on a glimmering of thought and feeling now and then, and at that moment Charles sensed a strong swell of affection for the only son of Erik Lensherr from the young woman in front of him, and he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
  
It did him proud to see the woman that his former student had become, to see that even after all she had been through, she could still touch people's live the way she had Pietro's.  
  
The way she had his.  
  
When he'd been freed from the prison that had once held his half-brother Marko Cain, the prison that Raven had trapped him in, Charles had been horrified by the grim news that awaited him. His mansion was in ruins, his X-men had been outed as mutants and were on the run from the government and the frightened mobs, and to top it all off, three of their own were missing, captured by Boliver Trask and his Sentinel.  
  
It had been a somber flight to Muir Island, during which he'd allowed the grim reality of the nightmarish turn their lives had taken to really sink in. It had seemed like only yesterday that his biggest concern was whatever trouble the Brotherhood stirred up, but now the Brotherhood and X-men were one and the same, banded together under the desperate situation they'd found themselves in.   
  
Upon arriving at Muir Island, they'd been met by Moira, who had seen enough of the news broadcasts to know why'd come. She had given them shelter, a place to live and train while they tried to formulate the best course of action, a sanctuary from the outside world and the people who were hunting them. She'd even helped provide the materials needed to build a second Cerebro, which Forge had been able to recreate from scratch.  
  
From the moment he'd been informed of his missing X-men, Charles had worked tirelessly to try and locate them, with little success until the newly built Cerebro picked up on Evan using his powers. A wave of triumphant relief had washed over him when he heard Cerebro's alert chimed, but it had faded after arriving at the Acolytes' temporary base.  
  
While Hank and Evan were alive and well, Rogue was gone, probably dead.  
  
It had been a particularly devastating blow to Raven, Logan and Kurt, who had been holding out hope that she would be found, but she never was. Charles had continued to look for her, of course, none of them were willing to give up yet, but as time stretched on, he had come to realize that it might be time to call the search of. The nightmare had lasted long enough, and keeping the search going was too painful for it to go on any longer. It wasn't doing any of them any good, and in their hearts most had already accepted that they were never going to find their missing teammate.   
  
He still didn't know where exactly he'd gotten the idea to hold a memorial service for Rogue, but that decision had proven more therapeutic than anyone could have guessed. It had given them all a chance to say good-bye, to mourn her properly, and to try and move on with their lives.   
  
The students had all spoken, reflecting on fond memories of good times and bad spent with Rogue, and there had been plenty of tears shed all around that day. Kitty and Jean had both gotten so choked up while talking that they had caused everyone else to burst into tears just listening to them, and Bobby had done what he did best, made them laugh as he recalled the down side to playing pranks on Rogue.  
  
Neither Logan nor Raven had chosen to speak, a decision which Charles could understand all too well. Their grief was different from everyone else's, because they weren't mourning a friend or someone who was like family, they were mourning their daughter. No words could have done justice to their pain, and frankly Charles was relieved that they hadn't tried.  
  
He was, however, disappointed that Kurt had not chosen to attend the ceremony. But the young mutant had been in denial at that point, refusing to believe that his sister was dead and angry with everyone else for accepting it.   
  
In time, Kurt had made peace with it all, finding guidance and strength in his faith, and Rogue had become a bittersweet memory. She never completely vanished from their lives, it was hard not to think of her from time to time, especially when little things would constant surface to remind them of her, but for the most part they had allowed her to become something of the past. It was a painful step to take, but a necessary one if they were to ever get past that tragedy.  
  
Only now it seemed there had never been a tragedy at all, save for the fact that they had mourned the death of a girl who was not dead, and that she had in turn mourned a living family that she thought dead.  
  
The irony of it did not escape him, even now.  
  
"Ya said that none o' the ot'ers know where he is," Rogue frowned in confusion. "Don' they know he's wit' the Avengers?"  
  
"They know that much, yes," Charles replied with a slow nod. "But, at his request, I haven't told them anything more than that."  
  
"Not even Wanda?" Rogue asked incredulously.  
  
"Pietro felt it best that way," Charles explained. "He thinks he needs to redeem himself before he has contact with his sister. To make up for his past failures, I suppose."  
  
"Or t' prove he's not his father," Rogue said quietly, something knowing in her tone that Charles decided not to press. Whatever inner demons or secret motivations of Pietro's that she knew, whether by imprinting or by simply talking with the boy, they were none of his business.  
  
"That, too," he conceded. "And I imagine that you've given that subject a good deal of thought over the years."  
  
"About wantin' t' prove Ah ain't like Erik?" Rogue drawled.  
  
"I meant about proving you weren't like Raven," Charles responded smoothly. "Which you knew."  
  
Rogue shrugged, biting her lip gently. "Ah felt like Ah somethin' t' prove at first, t' mahself if no one else, but Ah guess Ah realized at some point that genetics didn' make ya who ya are. It's the choices ya make in life that decide that, an' while Ah've surely made some mistakes along the way, Ah figure ya jus' gotta keep tryin' until ya get it right."  
  
"It would seem that you've made plenty of right choices, then," Charles observed with a small smile. "A husband who adores you, friends who stand by you, a family in New Orleans that took you in and accepted you for who you are... you've led quite the life these past four years, my dear."  
  
"Ah reckon Ah lucked out, huh, Professor?" Rogue smiled contentedly.  
  
"Yes, you certainly did," Charles agreed, looking her over with a touch of fatherly pride. She had been one of his original six students, his X-men, and it was a terribly satisfying thing to see the woman she had become.  
  
She was every bit as breathtaking as he had always known she would grow up to be. Her chin-length hair had grown out well past her shoulders, and she'd even gained an inch or two in height, giving her a tall, slender frame that most women would be envious of, with a glistening tan instead of the pale skin she'd been sporting in Bayville.  
  
But the biggest change had little to do with her appearance.  
  
Gone was the insecurities and the thick layers of clothing, the brooding and moody attitude of a lonely and bitter teenager whose powers had seemed more of a curse than a gift. In their place was a silent strength, an unshakable confidence and the kind of happiness that he'd always prayed she would find.   
  
And her pessimism, so renowned as it was, had given way to a shining optimism that refreshed his faith in mankind.  
  
"Ah don' suppose ya have a way t' get in touch wit' him, do ya?" Rogue asked hopefully, clearly trying not to let on how anxious she was to hear from Quicksilver. It didn't do much good, of course, since she was talking to a telepath, but he saw no reason to point that out.  
  
"I would be happy to send word to him, if you like," Charles offered. "I have little doubt that he'd like to see you."  
  
"Yeah," Rogue agreed with a smile. "Ah really appreciate it, Professor."  
  
"It's my pleasure, Rogue," he assured her. "I should have contacted him sooner, as I'm sure he'll no doubt complain about when I reach him."  
  
Rogue chuckled softly. "He always was a bit o' a spoiled brat, huh?"  
  
"A bit?" Charles echoed wryly.  
  
"Ya know what Ah mean," Rogue said, making a face. She sighed, rising to her feet. "Ah reckon Ah outta let ya get back t' yo' work an' head down t' the kitchen t' try an' get some lunch down b'fo' this li'l guy starts makin' me nauseous."  
  
She patted her stomach, a tender smile touching her lips as her thoughts turned towards the child growing within her, and Charles couldn't help but smile, as well.  
  
"You're going to make a wonderful mother," he told her.  
  
Rogue scrunched up her nose at the compliment. "Ya think so?"  
  
"I know so," Charles replied confidently.   
  
"Thanks, Professor," Rogue said. "Ah hope yo' right."  
  
_Professor? _Jean's voice filtered into his head. _Is Rogue with you?  
  
Yes, Jean, _Charles answered. Why?  
  
_Kitty and I are going to take Nathan for a walk, and we thought she might like to come along,_ Jean told him with a mental smile.  
  
"Jeannie?" Rogue asked knowingly.  
  
Charles blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"Ah've seen that vacant look on people's face enough over the years when Tess is talkin' in their heads t' know what it means," Rogue replied with a shrug.   
  
"She and Kitty are taking Nathan for a walk," Charles informed her. "They want to know if you'd like to go with them?"  
  
"Sure," Rogue nodded. "A bit o' fresh air would do me good."  
  
Charles relayed that to Jean, then announced to Rogue that the girls were waiting at the front door for her. After giving him a quick, but strong, hug in gratitude, Rogue hurried off to go join them, leaving him to dwell over his thoughts for a bit.  
  
So many times over the years, he had questioned his choices, wondered if he couldn't have done things differently somehow, made things better. These thoughts had almost always centered around Rogue, for she had been his greatest failure, but perhaps things had worked out for the best.  
  
_Seeing you happy was worth it, _he thought, letting his perceptions sprawl outward to envision the three girls, his former students, laughing as they started down the walking path.   
  
And now that his lost student had come home, whether it was to stay or simply to visit, Charles Xavier found that he was happy, as well.  
  
  
**A/N: Well, I intended to post this on Friday, but I re-sprained my ankle while out rock-climbing (I guess I should have listened when the doctor said to stay off of it for a full month, lol), so today was the best I could do. I have tomorrow off, since I'm not able to drive quite yet, so I will start on the next post then, and try to get it up this Friday.**  
  



	80. Reconnecting

****

**_Chapter Eighty:_**  
  
  
"Quit staring at me, furball!"  
  
"Sorry," Kurt said with a toothy grin, clacking his fangs together in order to keep from laughing at the irritated look on his sister's face. "I just can't get over it, zat's all."  
  
"Over what?" Rogue asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion.  
  
"You, _liebchen_," Kurt replied with a shrug. "Ze hair, ze tan, ze smile... it's like seeing a completely different you."  
  
"Please," Rogue scoffed. "Ah'm the same me Ah always was."  
  
"_Ja_, sure you are," Kurt snickered, reaching out to tug on the thin hoop earrings she was wearing. In her teenage years, she would never have been caught dead wearing such a trendy piece of jewelry, but they somehow fit her perfectly now.  
  
Rogue rolled her vibrant emerald green eyes, clearly exasperated with him, which only made him grin even more. He was her little brother, after all, it was his job to annoy her, and he had four years worth of annoying to make up for.  
  
He'd meant what he said, though, about her being a whole new Rogue. This woman sitting in front of him was not the same girl he'd left behind in Bayville, and yet she was. Her fiery spirit, her unwavering strength and courage, the compassion and empathy that she hadn't liked to show very often were all still there, but the insecurity of a girl who had closed herself off from the world was gone.  
  
Her hair was so much longer than it had been four years ago, cascading over her shoulders while the infamous white streaks framed her face, and her skin was now so tan that he was beginning to wonder if maybe they had some Hispanic blood in the family somewhere. She was tall and slender, with lithe muscle and smooth grace, the kind of woman that looked like a model but carried hidden strength.  
  
She was beautiful, but then again he'd always thought so.   
  
She was also married to a former Acolyte and pregnant with his child.  
  
Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around that, but he was willing to make an effort to like Remy, for Rogue's sake. At the very least, he was willing to resist the urge to wipe that cocky smirk off the Cajun's face for knocking up his sister, no matter how tempting it might be.  
  
And it was very, very tempting.  
  
They had always shared a special closeness, he and Rogue, long before they'd ever discovered that they were, in fact, siblings. During that fateful battle with the Sentinel, he hadn't even seen her get captured, he and Todd had been too busy trying to dodge plasma fire to notice much of anything at the time, but when they were all regrouping to retreat it had become clear that they were four people short.  
  
And one of the missing was Rogue.  
  
That had not escaped Mystique's observations, as she posed as the Professor bringing the X-jet down for them to escape on, but she had been able to realize that if they didn't leave now, all of them would be captured. Better to run and stay free so that they could come back for the others, than to end up in cells right along with them.  
  
It had been a painfully quite flight back to the Institute, no one had felt much like talking, and each person was lost in their own thoughts.   
  
As for Kurt, all he'd been able to think about was the fact that he hadn't been able to help Rogue, Evan or Hank, and he was kicking himself for it. He was a teleporter, it was his job to get his teammates out of dangerous situations, and he'd failed to do it.  
  
Of course, as soon as the ruins of the mansion came into sight, a whole new set of problems had come into play.   
  
No one had been more shocked than Kurt when Scott called Mystique on her act and she demorphed into her true form. His mother had been posing as Charles Xavier ever since his last visit to the sanitarium where Wanda had been kept locked away, several weeks before.   
  
But the most shocking revelation of all had come while Storm and Mystique were arguing over whether or not they could trust Mystique to help them free Rogue and the others, when Jean had suddenly picked up on a rather loud and fierce thought pattern from his mother. Her words still rang in Kurt's ears sometimes when he thought about all the 'what-ifs', how his life would have been different if he had only known the truth all along.  
  
_Rogue is your daughter?! _Jean had cried incredulously, and everyone stared at Mystique, stunned in disbelief at what they'd just heard.  
  
Mystique's jaw had clenched tightly and she'd given a curt nod, her gaze turning towards Kurt as she answered grimly that yes, Rogue was her daughter, she had left her with Irene Alder, a trusted friend, for Rogue's own safety, but that was all she was willing to confess at the moment, because they had more important matters to deal with.  
  
Like the fact that the police, National Guard, Air Force and the FBI were all converging on the Institute grounds.  
  
It was several hours before Kurt was able to sit down and demand answers from his mother, during the flight to Muir Island after they had retrieved the Professor from the holding tank she had imprisoned him in. He had asked her to tell him the truth, all of it, and she had sighed, warning that it was a long story, but he'd been adamant about hearing it, so she had given him some of the details then, and the rest had come at a later date.  
  
For a long time, it had weirded him out just to even think about the fact that Mystique and Logan had once been... intimate with each other.   
  
He could just imagine how poor Rogue felt.  
  
"Ugh," Rogue groaned suddenly, her hand going to her mouth as a queasy look crossed her face. "Ah hate bein' pregnant."  
  
"Nausea?" Kurt asked with a wince.  
  
"Ah swear this kid is tryin' t' kill me," Rogue sighed with a nod. "He must know Ah'm gonna be a terrible mother already."  
  
"Zat's crazy," Kurt snorted. "Ze kid is lucky to have a great muzzer like you."  
  
"Ya t'ink so?" Rogue asked hopefully.  
  
"_Nein_, I know so," Kurt responded firmly.   
  
Rogue smiled softly, the kind of smile that made a brother feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing he'd said the right thing to cheer up his sister. "Yo' a sweetheart, ya know that, Kurt?"  
  
"_Danke_," Kurt muttered sheepishly.   
  
"Ah mean it," Rogue said seriously, her eyes welling with tears. "Yo' the best brother a girl could ask fo', ya always have been an' Ah... an' Ah..." she let out an irritated growl under her breath, furiously blinking back her tears. "An' Ah hate mah damn hormones!"  
  
Despite himself, Kurt burst out laughing. He tried not to, he really did, but it was all just too much. His laughter earned him a murderous glare from his sister, however, so he bit his tongue. "Sorry," he apologized, even though they both knew he wasn't.   
  
"S'not yo' fault," Rogue grumbled, shaking her head in dismay. "It's me. Ah hate this, Ah feel like a damn crazy person. One minute Ah'm happy an' the next Ah'm angry an' then Ah'm bawlin' over an empty bottle o' pink nail polish. An' Ah hate pink, it wasn't even mine, it was one o' Kitty's that got stuck in mah bag somehow!"  
  
"Vow," Kurt murmured. "Zat doesn't sound like fun."  
  
"Believe me, it's not," Rogue replied darkly. "An' t' make matters worse, Ah have t' pee every five minutes!"  
  
"Vell, at least you only have seven months to go,_ ja_?" Kurt offered.  
  
Rogue laid her head on the table, a whimper escaping her lips, and Kurt felt a wave of sympathy for her. He knew how excited she was about being a mother, but she obviously wan't enjoying pregnancy nearly as much.   
  
_Iz it going to be like zis for Amanda when we have children? _he thought with a shudder.   
  
"Trouble, darling?"  
  
Kurt turned to find his mother in the doorway of the kitchen, eyeing Rogue with concern in her yellow eyes.   
  
Rogue lifted her head, a completely miserable expression on her face. "I hate bein' pregnant," she again lamented. "It sucks!"  
  
"It always does," Mystique agreed, crossing the room to take a seat next to them at the table. "I was lucky with Kurt, the morning sickness wasn't very bad, but it was terrible with you. It's usually a bit easier with the second child."  
  
"At this rate, don't count on another grandkid from me," Rogue said with a scowl. "Ah t'ink Ah'm gonna have Remy castrated after this!"  
  
The corners of Kurt's mouth turned upward in a smirk, and he was about to offer his services, but a sharp look from their mother silenced him. _How does she do that? _he grumbled to himself. He was just glad he hadn't grown up with her, or he would have never gotten away with anything.  
  
Of course, if Mystique had raised him, he might very well have grown up evil, but that was beside the point.  
  
"I highly doubt you'll want to go through with that when you're holding your child in your arms," she told Rogue evenly. "But if you do, I'm sure your father would be happy to arrange it."  
  
Rogue chuckled, which was their mother's intention, and smiled ruefully. "Poor Remy," she said. "Ah'm gonna say somethin' Ah don' mean while Ah'm in labor, an' he'll wind up dead b'fo' he even gets t' see his firstborn."  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to dispose of Logan for a while, in the interests of preserving Remy's life, then," Mystique replied.  
  
"Good luck," Rogue snorted, making a face. "That's almost impossible."  
  
"I have my methods," Mystique assured her smoothly.  
  
"Oh God, Ah don' even wanna know," Rogue insisted, burying her face in her arms again.  
  
Kurt grimaced, catching the implications of his sister's words, and Mystique scowled, yellow eyes taking on a fierce gleam that was as animalistic as her gaze when in wolf morph. "Not those kind of methods, young lady!"  
  
"_Danken Sie Gott_," Kurt muttered.   
  
"Ya can say that again," Rogue griped. "Ah don' even want t' t'ink 'bout the two o' ya'll even kissin', much less..." she trailed off with a shudder.  
  
"And just how do you think that you exist, then?" Mystique demanded.   
  
"Frankly, Ah try not t' t'ink 'bout it," Rogue retorted, shaking her head as if to get the horrifying image out of her mind. "_Dieu, je vais être traumatized_... _Nous avons besoin d'un psychiatre dans cette maison!"  
_  
"Uh, Rogue?" Kurt said slowly. "Ve don't speak French."  
  
Rogue blinked, startled, and then bit her lip sheepishly. "Ah didn' even realize Ah'd slipped," she admitted.  
  
"_Ja_, I figured."  
  
"You made quite a life for yourself in New Orleans," Mystique observed thoughtfully. "I'm glad."  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said with a faint smile. "Ah really do love the Big Easy, an' Remy's family is great, Ah was accepted from day one, but Ah missed mah old life an' the people in it."  
  
"Ve missed you, too, Sis," Kurt assured her. "Didn't ve, Muzzer?"  
  
"Yes," Mystique agreed quietly. "We did."  
  
And it was true, they had, terribly. Though she had remained determined that Rogue would be found alive, refusing to even consider the possibility that she might be dead, Mystique hadn't been nearly as confident as she pretended to be.   
  
By the time that the Professor decided to call off the search, both she and Logan had already known in their hearts that Rogue was dead.  
  
Only she wasn't, and learning that news had done more for Kurt's spirit than anything ever had. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with the her death, he'd been unable to accept it for so long that he knew the others had been worried. They'd all tried to talk to him about it, to try and get him to let her go, but that just served to make him angry. How could they just forget about her, give up on her so easily?  
  
Logically, he knew that wasn't the case, he knew that they all loved her and missed her, but for some reason seeing everyone else, especially Logan and Mystique, give up hope had angered him. Maybe it was because seeing them accept it had made it all too real, and the only other option besides getting mad was to get sad, and he had refused to cry, because that would mean that it was real and that Rogue was really dead.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue said softly, looking down at her hands as if they could give her the answers she was seeking. "Ah'm sorry ya'll thought Ah was dead all this time. If Ah'd known that ya'll were alive..."  
  
"But you didn't know," Mystique pointed out, reaching across the table to lay her hand on Rogue's, and even though his sister flinched, she didn't pull her hand back, so Kurt had to smile at the progress they'd made in the past few days. "And if we hadn't given up hope, if we'd kept searching..."  
  
"Then maybe Ah wouldn't be where Ah am now," Rogue rebuked, her hand moving to her stomach even though she had not yet even come close to starting to show. "An' Ah'm happy, Ah really am. Ah couldn't have asked fo' a better life than the one that Remy's given me. Ah jus' hope that we can give our baby an even better one, wit'out all the chaos o' ours."  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up, dear," Mystique advised, patting her hand. "Life is rarely anything but chaotic."  
  
"Especially vhen you are an X-man,_ ja_?" Kurt added.  
  
"And speakin' of X-men," Logan's gruff voice filled the room, and Kurt blinked in surprise, turning to see his... what was Logan to him anyway? He was his half-sister's father, so what relation did that make them?   
  
He didn't have time to contemplate it, though, because Logan was dressed in his black and yellow training uniform, which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Let me guess?" Kurt groaned. "Danger Room session?"  
  
A feral grin crossed Logan's lips. "Five minutes, elf," he warned, crossing his arms. "Don't be late."  
  
Kurt was going to mutter something under his breath about not wanting to do that, but his mother again gave him that look, and he was beginning to wonder if she had some sort of telepathy she had been keeping a secret all these years.  
  
"How you holdin' up, Stripes?" Logan asked, and his gaze softened as he looked at his daughter. "Yer mornin' sickness any better?"  
  
"Ah don' know why they call it that," Rogue scowled. "It ain't restricted t' mornin's, ya know. What idiot decided t' call it mornin' sickness anyway?"  
  
"It was probably a man," Mystique commented.  
  
"Damn right," Rogue agreed fiercely, and Kurt's tail twitched uneasily. If this was about to turn into one of those male bashing sessions, he was going to teleport out now, because he valued his life too much to stay.  
  
"Hormones," he muttered under his breath, but apparently it was too loud because not only did Logan hear, and grin, but Rogue heard it, too, as evidenced by the way her scowl turned even deeper.  
  
"Watch it, furball," she warned sharply, folding her arms in that typical defiant manner of hers, one thing that had not changed over the years. She still had their mother's temperament, and Logan's stubbornness, a lethal combination to anyone who dared to cross her.  
  
"C'mon, kid," Logan called, gesturing for him to follow him out of the room, so Kurt rose to his feet and started across the kitchen. "Let's get you to the Danger Room before she gets one of those mood swings and decides to kill you."  
  
"Keep that up an' Ah may jus' decide t' kill both o' ya'll!" Rogue shouted after them.  
  
"You don't really think she meant zat, do you?" Kurt asked as they made their way down the hall.   
  
"Kid, let me give you some advice," Logan said. "Remember how I told you it was best to steer clear of her while she was brooding back at the Institute?"  
  
"_Ja_," Kurt answered with a grimace. "Ze one time I didn't listen, she nearly decapitated me by throwing a picture frame at my head. It hit ze wall instead of my head because I teleported out just in time."  
  
"Let's just say that her temper is going to be even worse now," Logan concluded grimly.  
  
"_Gott helfen uns_," Kurt groaned, and Logan, having picked up some German over the years, nodded his agreement.  
  
"It almost makes me feel bad for LeBeau," Logan said with a smirk. "Almost."   
  
_  
_**Translations:**  
_  
Nein_- no (German)  
_Danke_- thanks (German)  
_Danken Sie Gott- _Thank God (German)  
_Gott helfen uns- _God help us (German)_  
Dieu, je vais être traumatized- _God, I'm going to be traumatized  
_Nous avons besoin d'un psychiatre dans cette maison_- We need a shrink in this house


	81. Growth

****

****

****

**Chapter Eighty-One:**

It was, Rogue decided, nothing like the Institute after all.  
  
The purpose of the school was the same, and even the layout of the mansion was somewhat similar, but everything else was completely different. The technology was new and improved, the students got all of their education on the estate, like a boarding school, and the classes were nothing like what she had received back in Bayville.  
  
"Who can tell me one of the four major points that Senator Reese focused on in her speech to the Senate on mutant rights?" Scott asked his class, and several hands shot up immediately. "Toby?"  
  
"The Constitution guarantees freedom to everyone, declaring that we're all equal," the boy with pointed ears and a black mark across his forehead, half-hidden by his white hair, responded.  
  
"Very good," Scott said with a nod. "Anyone else? Illyana?"  
  
Rogue glanced over at Piotr's younger sister and found the blond girl busy taking notes, but she looked up from her work upon being addressed and bit her lip in thought for a moment, racking her brain for the answer.  
  
"It's human nature to fear things that are new and different," she replied thoughtfully. "Which is why there's such conflict over religion and cultures in human history. But our own society encompasses aspects of life that were once considered dangerous."  
  
"An excellent point," Scott conceded. "Let's stray off topic for a moment, I want to talk about something Illyana just mentioned. Mankind fears us because they don't understand us, but what are some other reasons that they're afraid of mutants?"  
  
"Because our powers can be hard to control," called a boy in the back row, whose eyes were a floaty sort of black hollowness.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Because they can't control us," Paige Guthrie answered. "An' man has a base instinct t' control an' dominate other livin' things."  
  
"Not to mention each other," Theresa O'Rourke snorted. "Just look what happened to the Native Americans."  
  
"And wars have been waged between religions for centuries," added a pink-haired girl along the right side of the classroom. "Protestants and Catholics in North Ireland were feuding for decades."  
  
"Yes, religion has often been a cause of war and discrimination throughout history," Scott agreed. "So has culture and heritage, social status and even things as petty as what color eyes you have. During World War Two, the Nazis wanted to eradicate the Jews, because they were different. They put them in concentration camps, did testing on them, treated them in the most horrific and horrifying manner, that most of us can't even begin to imagine."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, a shudder traveling through her slender body, remembering the nightmares of torture and gas chambers that had once plagued her sleep, borrowed memories that still haunted her to this day.  
  
"That's what they want to do to us now, though," Toby cried angrily. "They want to lock us all up and gas us!"  
  
A good portion of the class murmured their agreement, and a few obscenities reached Rogue's ears in the front corner of the room, but she pretended not to hear them. This was Scott's class, she was just sitting in on it to observe how the school worked and to get a better idea of what classes at the Westchester Academy were like.  
  
"I won't deny that there are some people who think such extreme measures should be taken," Scott replied grimly. "People who think that the only way to handle the 'mutant problem' is to get rid of our kind, by any means necessary, but not all humans feel that way."  
  
"Most of them do," someone muttered bitterly.  
  
"Most of them are scared," Scott corrected. "They don't know what to make of us yet, they have their guard up. A lot of mutants feel the same way about them, they fear humans and what they're capable of, so they turn to anger and hatred."  
  
"We have a right to be afraid of them, Mr. Summers," the pink-haired girl insisted. "They want to hurt us."  
  
"It's true, Kim, some of them do," Scott said evenly. "Just like some mutants want to hurt them." Properly chastised, the girl nodded, looking back down at her notes, so Scott continued with his lecture. "There are some mutants who think that we are superior to humans, that they're beneath us. Why is that attitude wrong?"  
  
"Because we're human, too," Illyana replied immediately, narrowing her eyes sharply. "We just have a few special quirks in our genetic makeup."  
  
"Illyana's right," Scott told the class. "Just because you have the mutant gene, does not mean you aren't human, no matter how much Magneto and his supporters claim otherwise."  
  
"But isn't Magneto just trying to keep mutants from being persecuted?" Toby demanded.  
  
Scott glanced over at Rogue with a wry smirk. "Care to field this question?"  
  
"Sure," Rogue replied, giving him an annoyed look. "Why not?"  
  
She had suspected, upon being asked if she'd like to sit it on his Mutant-Human Relations course, that Scott would eventually get around to debating Magneto's cause with his students, especially when he had her at his disposal, a former X-man who had not only once worked for Magneto years ago, but who had also spent a good deal of time in the Master of Magnetism's presence and knew how he operated.  
  
The good and the bad.  
  
"Magneto is a complicated man," she told the class, and it amused her how they instantly went still and quiet, hanging on to her every word. Maybe that was why Scott enjoyed teaching so much, he'd always loved having people listening to what he said, and despite all the teasing that Rogue and the others had given him about it in their youth, the thing about Scott Summers was that he almost always had something important to say. "With a complicated past."  
  
Though she couldn't see his face, Rogue had a feeling that Scott was trying hard not to scowl at that. He'd never been very fond of hearing the excuses and justifications of Magneto's way of thinking, and she really couldn't blame him. If she hadn't had such a personal connection with the Master of Magnetism, she wouldn't have cared about his reasoning either.  
  
"What Mr. Summers said about the Nazis and the Jews is applicable today, in more ways than most people realize," Rogue continued, resisting the urge to snicker at the title 'Mr. Summers'. She wondered how angry Scott would get if she just referred to him as 'Cyke' in front of his students. "When he was just a boy, Erik Lensherr was sent to Auschwitz. He suffered at the hands of the Nazis, and that suffering shaped who he is today, the man you all know as Magneto."  
  
"Magneto's Jewish?" Kim asked, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes.   
  
"Yes," Rogue answered, unable to keep from smirking. "And he's also very old, whether he admits it to himself or not. He still thinks in the old way, where you have to destroy your potential enemies before they destroy you. But what he doesn't realize, what his own pain has made him blind to, is that we don't have to be enemies. Most of the world has learned from the Holocaust, people have seen the horrors that fear can give birth to, and most of them won't stand for it again."  
  
"If that's true, then why aren't people doing anything about it?" Paige wondered, genuinely curious to hear what Rogue had to say about that.  
  
"What makes you think that people aren't doing anything?" Rogue retorted evenly. "I've spent the past four years living out in the 'real world', and I see it every day, people taking a stand against prejudice and intolerance, in the simplest of actions. Just because you don't hear about it or see it on the news, doesn't mean it's not happening."  
  
"Rogue's right," Scott agreed. "And the President has been taking steps towards restraining Trask and Stryker's operations, we have to have faith that he'll make the right decision in the end."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Illyana asked quietly. "What then?"  
  
"Then we all end up dead, that's what," one of the boys grunted.   
  
"Or stuck in one of those mutant prisons," someone muttered from the back row.

An uncomfortable hush fell over the classroom, and Rogue was acutely aware of the fact that the students had turned their attention back to her again, this time staring at her with a mix of wonder and fright. After an uneasy pause, Toby's hand shot up eagerly.

_Clearly someone has a big mouth,_ Rogue grumbled to herself, shooting a small glare at Scott, who gave a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

Knowing what it was that Toby and the rest of the class wanted to know, Rogue sighed. "Ya can put yo' hand down, Toby," she told him. "The answer is yes, Ah really was in Trask's captivity fo' nearly four months."

"Do they really experiment on mutants?" a boy towards the back called.  
  
"Yes," Rogue replied, swallowing hard. "They do. Ah wouldn' wish that experience on anyone, not even Trask himself." 

_Speak for yourself,_ she heard Carol mutter, and snorted softly. It had been a while since she kept her link to the comatose mutant open like this, but since the Professor had agreed to do what he could to help her save Carol, she had been too excited not to speak with her friend.

And Carol's hope mingled with her own every time she thought about the chance that the Professor offered to give the other woman her freedom, her life, back again.  
  
"But if people like that bastard Trask are locking us up in mutant concentration camps and trying to wipe us out, maybe Magneto's not so crazy after all," a kid with fiery orange hair argued from the seat next to Toby.  
  
"What's your name?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Patrick," he answered, shifting nervously in his seat under her gaze.  
  
"Well, Patrick," Rogue remarked pointedly. "Do you think that what Magneto is doing to humans is any better than what the Nazis did to him?" When neither Patrick or anyone else had anything to say to that, she continued quietly. "In his attempt to prevent such atrocities from happening to his people again, this time mutants instead of the Jews, he's inadvertently become that which he hates."  
  
_Wow,_ Carol said, deadpan._ Deep._

Mentally rolling her eyes, Rogue decided to ignore her.

"So..." Patrick said slowly. "What you're saying is that you can't fight fire with fire?"

"What she's sayin' is that hatred doesn't lead t' anythin' but more hatred," Paige retorted, giving him an annoyed glance. "Duh."

Despite herself, Rogue smiled, pleased that Sam's little sister seemed to grasp that so easily. "Paige is right," she agreed with a nod. "The only way t' make peace work between mutants an' humans is t' go about it peacefully."

"Then why do we have to spend so much time in the Danger Room?" Toby groaned, and snickers went through the classroom.

"Because," Scott answered grimly. "Sometimes peaceful solutions don't work out the way we want them to, and it becomes necessary to fight for our survival. But what's the first rule you learn during your first Danger Room session?"

"That we only fight when we don't have any other choice," Theresa spoke up. "And even then we only defend ourselves, we don't attack."

"Exactly," Scott responded, then gave a rueful chuckle. "We've gotten pretty far off of our original topic, it seems, so let's-"

A faint tingle touched the back of Rogue's mind, and she didn't hear the rest of whatever Scott was saying to his class as the Professor's gentle voice spoke to her. _You have a visitor, my dear,_ he informed her, unable to keep from giving her a knowing little smile._ I believe he is waiting for you in the West gardens._

_He?_ Rogue echoed, a surge of hope rising in her chest.

The Professor didn't elaborate any further, but that was okay, she didn't need him to. She already had a pretty good idea who it was that he was talking about, and if she was right...

Snapping out of her reverie, she whirled towards Scott. "Where are the West gardens?" she demanded without preamble, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Scott blinked, somehow she knew that even with the glasses in place over his eyes, startled by her sudden inquisition, but he gestured towards the windows along the right wall of the classroom. "Just outside," he answered. "Why...?"

But Rogue was already out the door and racing down the corridors of the mansion. It distantly occurred to her that she could probably have gotten there much quicker if she flew, but by the time she realized that she was already down the grand staircase and cutting across the foyer.

Besides, the thirty or so extra seconds that traveling on foot gave her allowed her to try and gather her thoughts together, to try and grasp some faint hint of what to say to him when she got outside. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she needed to say.

Naturally, when she stepped out into the gardens and saw him, zipping from one spot to the other impatiently, his own hyperactive version of pacing, her mind became a complete blank as her breath caught in her throat, and all she could manage to get out was his name.

"Pietro..."

His head turned in her direction and his entire body went still, something that she would have found amusing had her heart not been in her throat, because Pietro Maximoff didn't do still, under any circumstances.

"Roguey," he breathed.

His sapphire eyes were as deep and soulful as ever, drawing her in, causing long-forgotten emotions to stir within her. It had been over three years since she'd last looked into those eyes, a quick meeting of gazes across the battle taking place on Magneto's island as they fought for their lives against a swarm of Sentinels.

There had been no way of knowing how many made it off of the island in transport orbs that day, and in the years since, Rogue had often wondered if she would ever see him again.

And now here they were.

For a long moment they just stared at one another in a sort of awed silence, as if neither of them was willing to speak or move, less it break the spell that had fallen across the garden and reveal that this was nothing more than a dream. 

After a moment or two, Pietro took a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers. "Xavier told me you were alive," he said quietly. "But I didn't really let myself believe it until now."  
  
Rogue smiled as a faint breeze tussled his silver hair, her eyes tracing over his strong jaw and the handsome features he'd inherited from his father, and then stepped into his arms, hugging him fiercely. "Ah've missed ya, Speedy," she whispered into his neck, feeling tears start to well in her eyes, despite her efforts to blink them away.

"I missed you, too," Pietro replied, starting to pull away, no doubt so he could get a better look at her, but Rogue tightened her hold on him, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Can we jus' stay like this fo' a bit?" she asked, savoring the warmth of his embrace.

Pietro gave a small start of surprise, then smirked down at her. "Sure," he murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Anything you want."

When they finally broke apart, disentangling from the embrace, Pietro reached out to tuck a loose strand of white hair behind her ear, smiling down at her gently.

"So," Rogue said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "What's this Ah hear 'bout the Avengers, sugah?"

With a self-depricating chuckle, Pietro offered her his arm. "Walk with me, and I'll tell you all about it."

"That sounds perfect," she replied, flashing him a dazzling smile as she looped her arm with his. "Ah'm dyin' t' hear all 'bout it."

"It's kind of a long, strange story," Pietro warned wryly.

"Pietro, our whole lives have been nothin' but strange, sugah," Rogue pointed out.

"Touche."

**A/N: Wow, it has been a while, huh? Thank you guys so much for your patience, first of all, and your concerns- makes a girl feel loved, he he. My computer crashed about a six weeks ago, so I have been unable to get anything posted, but I did take advantage of the downtime and wrote a few chapters on paper, so I'll work on getting them typed up over the next week and try to post them as soon as possible. I've also been busy celebrating, since my best friend just got engaged, and my maid-of-honor duties are already taking their toll, so bear w/ me. I will try to make sure a new chapter goes up every week from here on out, most likely on either Friday or Saturday, and I'll let you guys know if there will be a delay. Thank you all so much for continuing to hang in there w/ me, you're the best!**


	82. Revival

**Chapter Eighty-Two:**  
  
"Ya didn'... did ya?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Pietro confirmed with a lopsided smirk.  
  
"Oh mah God," Rogue laughed, a light and airy sound that wafted through the gardens around them. "Oh, Ah'd have killed t' see his face when ya tol' him that! What did he say?"  
  
"That I was a disappointment, that I was useless, that he could find someone better, yadda yadda," Pietro retorted with a shrug. "The usual."  
  
Some of the levity left Rogue's expression and she peered over at him with concern.   
  
"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "I'm fine with it, and he did tell me that I'd always have a place at his side right before I left. My Dad's way of saying 'I love you, son'. Twisted, I know, but what can you do?"  
  
"Ah know what ya mean," Rogue murmured, and he knew that she did. "Half those crazy things Mystique did back then... Ah know she did them outta love, but she was pretty misguided."  
  
"What do you think made her shape up?" Pietro inquired, moving in place at lightning speed to warm himself up in the cold winter air.   
  
"Who knows?" Rogue shrugged, kicking lightly at the snow on the ground with her boots. "Maybe it was thinkin' Ah was dead, maybe it was realizin' that Kurt needed her... or maybe it was jus' Logan threatenin' t' skewer her if she didn'."  
  
Pietro chuckled as they made their way along the path. "Somehow I don't think that would work on my father."  
  
"No," Rogue agreed with a grin. "Ah s'pose not."  
  
They walked along in companionable silence for a bit, and Pietro glanced over at her to find her face lifted up towards the morning sky, snowflakes dusting over her dark hair, blending in with the white streaks that framed her lovely face.  
  
Once upon a time, the snowflakes would have blended in with her skin, too.  
  
But the milky, alabaster skin was a thing of the past, nothing more than a memory, and it had been for some time. Even back on the island, she'd been sporting a bronze tan, and she'd managed to maintain that healthy, vibrant complexion during her time in New Orleans.  
  
It wasn't just the hair, which now cascaded over her shoulders instead of cropping off just past her chin, or the skin tone, though, that marked the changes in the woman next to him and it had little to do with the new wardrobe or the bright, carefree smile etched across her scarlet lips.   
  
It was, simply put, that she was now a woman.  
  
When they'd been in Bayville, she'd been a child, really, they all had. Children forced to grow up too fast, yes, but children nonetheless. On the island, Rogue had been older, not physically, of course, but in her eyes, in her soul. Her experiences at the hands of Trask had stolen what little was left of her childhood, and she had been trying to find her footing in a world that was suddenly much, much colder than previously thought.  
  
But in the years since they'd been separated, after that fateful Sentinel attack, it seemed that Rogue had come into her own, in ways that Pietro had never dreamed of. It was hard to put into words, really, to pinpoint one specific thing that stood out the most, that really struck him and left him speechless.  
  
One thing hadn't changed, though.  
  
She was just as a beautiful as he'd remembered in his dreams.  
  
"What are ya thinkin'?" she asked.  
  
"That you're beautiful," Pietro answered truthfully. "But then again, I've always thought that."  
  
"An' Ah've always thought that ya were a charmer," Rogue retorted, flashing him a bright smile. "Nice t' see some t'ings never change."  
  
"Especially when so many others do?" Pietro concluded knowingly, all too aware of what it must be like in her shoes, to be on the outside looking in among people she once called family, trying to catch up and understand all the changes that had taken place without her.  
  
He himself had been floored by the news Xavier gave him after his departure from the Acolytes, but it was the fact that Lance, who had always been such a hood, was now running a safehouse for mutants and taking in mutant runaways, that really left him speechless. He'd always assumed that the only reason Lance had joined up with the X-men was because of Kitty, but now he was beginning to wonder if there hadn't been a hint of an X-man in Lance Alvers all along.  
  
"It's kinda like steppin' into the Twilight Zone, ya know?" Rogue mused aloud. "Scott an' Jean are parents, the new school is so much bigger an' there's so many kids runnin' around under foot an' all... makes a gal feel a bit left out, Ah guess."  
  
"Not a very pleasant thing, is it?" Pietro replied sullenly. "Realizing that the world keeps going without you, and people keep living their lives while you become just a memory?"  
  
"No," Rogue agreed softly, a shadow passing over her eyes. "It's not."  
  
"Tell me about it," Pietro muttered, and she looked up at him with a faint, conspiratorial smile, acknowledging that she knew that he, of all people, truly did understand where she was coming from.  
  
"What made ya decide t' join the Avengers anyway?" she asked curiously.  
  
Pietro shrugged, not entirely sure of that himself, even after all this time. "I guess the timing was just right, or something," he replied. "I'd finally gotten out from under my father's thumb, I knew I didn't want to end up like him, but I didn't have any real plans for what to do with my life any farther than getting as far away from Magneto as possible."  
  
"An' then Fury showed up an' offered ya a job," Rogue concluded. "Why'd ya take it?"  
  
"Dental plan," Pietro answered without hesitation, as deadpan as possible. "Definitely the dental plan."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes in exasperation, but the corners of her mouth lifted in amusement anyway. "Ah s'pose ol' Magneto never figured out how t' work the health care system, now did he?"  
  
"His tragic mistake," Pietro remarked wryly. "It'll be his downfall one day."  
  
"That or his Acolytes will get tired o' the spandex," Rogue quipped. "Maybe he ought t' think about changin' t' leather, what do ya think?"  
  
"I'd rather not picture my father in leather, thanks," Pietro said with a shudder.   
  
Rogue laughed, shaking her hair out of her eyes. "Ah don' think he'd go fo' it, anyway," she assured him lightly, before taking on a more serious expression. "Ya still haven't answered mah question, sugah. What made ya join the Avengers?"  
  
He'd been hoping that she would overlook that fact, but he wasn't surprised that she hadn't. Rogue was nothing if not persistent, and her stubborn determination was one of the things he'd always loved about her, so he couldn't begrudge her curiosity, especially not about something like this, it was that simple.  
  
As for the answer to her question... well, that was slightly more complicated.  
  
Sighing, he dropped down onto one of the stone benches that dotted the pathways leading through the mansion's gardens, brushing off snow from the cold surface so that Rogue could sit down beside him. She did so wordlessly, giving him a chance to just sit and think for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he stared out at the forest across the way, as if hoping it would give him the answers he was looking for.  
  
"I guess I felt like I had something to prove," he said at last, keeping his gaze fixed pointedly on the trees in the distance. "Like I needed to do some good with my life, to make up for all the mistakes I've made. And believe me, I've made quite a few."  
  
"Nobody's perfect, Pietro," Rogue told him softly. "Ah've made plenty o' mistakes mahself."  
  
"Not like I have," Pietro argued, shaking his head.   
  
"Ya fo'get, Ah was once battin' fo' that team, too," Rogue reprimanded. "An' Ah did some things Ah ain't too proud o' in mah day, but all we can do is learn from our mistakes an' move on."  
  
"Just like that?" Pietro asked sarcastically. "No quest for redemption? No penance? Are you sure you're really an X-man?"  
  
"Ah dunno what Ah am anymore," Rogue responded honestly, shrugging her slender shoulders. "Ah was wit' the Brotherhood once, then Ah was an X-man, then Ah was a thief... but now? None o' those titles really seem t' fit."  
  
"You're a wife," Pietro supplied, absently wondering if she knew how much it took to acknowledge that. His gaze flickered down to her stomach, which didn't yet show signs of the life growing within her, but it wouldn't be long. "And soon enough, you're going to be a mother."  
  
It was strange, to think about it like that, to know that in about seven months, she would be pushing a stroller around with a little baby in it, most likely sporting her striped hair and Gambit's eerily fierce eyes. Due to the nature of her powers, he'd never really considered her in the role of a mother, but he knew it would suit her, she'd always had strong maternal instincts, even if she'd been prone to keeping them buried underneath a thick layer of teenage hostility.  
  
It was stranger, still, to realize that he wasn't nearly as jealous as he'd expected to be.  
  
When he'd first heard the news, it had been like a nasty punch to the stomach. Rogue hadn't just fallen in love with the wily Cajun, she'd married him and was now carrying his child. Those words had almost overshadowed his exhilaration at the news that she was alive and safe, back with the X-men after all these years.  
  
Almost.  
  
Nothing could have completely eclipsed that joy, really, because in his heart of hearts, Pietro had never truly given up hope. Rogue was a fighter, she was strong and stubborn and feisty, if anyone could handle an army of Sentinels, it was her. And Gambit... well, Remy LeBeau was a survivor, always had been and always would be, so it made sense that he'd be able to find a way to keep Rogue out of harm's way.  
  
"All the mornin' sickness this kid is puttin' me through, Ah'm thinkin' o' groundin' him until he's twenty," Rogue grumbled. "Ya'd think that bein' invulnerable would make me immune to some o' the less pleasant aspects o' pregnancy."  
  
"There's still labor to consider," Pietro reminded her wryly. "Maybe you'll get lucky and your powers will make it a breeze."  
  
"God, Ah hope so," Rogue groaned, clearly not looking forward to the hours of childbirth on the horizon.   
  
Despite himself, Pietro smiled, unable to begrudge her this happiness, even to himself. In all the years he'd known her, he had never seen her quite like this, even when she was irritable, there was still this glow about her that made it hard not to share in her excitement about the baby.  
  
After all, she'd once resigned herself to the fact that she would never be able to have a family, and now here she was, the beaming mother-to-be.  
  
A pair of chirping red birds flew by in front of them, soaring up into the clouds, and Rogue watched them with a wistful expression, as if she wanted nothing more than to follow them, despite the chilly winter air.  
  
"Are you happy?" Pietro asked suddenly, and when she looked at him in surprise, he met her gaze searchingly, though he wasn't quite sure what it was he was trying to find.  
  
He didn't know why he'd just asked that, it wasn't like he was going to whisk her away from everything if her answer was no. Maybe once, in a different life, that might have been the path to take, but the time for them had long since passed, if it had ever existed at all. There was no denying the spark between them, it was still there even after all these years and all the changes they'd both gone through, but the timing had never been right, and he rather thought that maybe that had happened for a reason.  
  
They just weren't meant to be.  
  
Rogue was silent for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. "The past four years o' mah life have been incredible," she replied at last. "Ah've made a life o' mah own, one filled wit' family an' friends, an' more love than a gal could dream o' in a lifetime. Fo' the first time, Ah was free, free t' jus' be me, wit' no strings attached, no worries an' no allegiances, ya know?"  
  
Pietro did know, and so he nodded, wordlessly encouraging her to continue.  
  
"All those years that Ah was denied the simple act o' touch, Ah felt like Ah had t' shut mahself off from the world, not jus' t' protect mahself, but t' protect everyone around me," Rogue said quietly. "Yo' father, whatever else he may be, was mah salvation. He didn't give me mah life back, Ah like t' think Ah did that on mah own, but he gave me a chance, so Ah ran wit' it."  
  
"And are you happy with the end result?" Pietro inquired. "Was all the bad really worth all the good?"  
  
"Isn't it always worth it in the end?" she retorted with a wry little smile, seeming to know that he was speaking as much about his own life as he was hers. "Are you happy, Pietro?"  
  
That was the question, now wasn't it?  
  
"I don't know," he admitted slowly. "But I'm working on it."  
  
Rogue was silent for a long moment, eyeing him with the appraising look that never failed to make him squirm. "The Prof tells me that ya ain't been in contact with anyone in years, not even Wanda," she told him quietly. "Care t' tell me why ya left yo' own sister out t' dry?"  
  
"She's better off without me," Pietro muttered, mentally cursing Xavier for sticking his nose in other people's business all the time.  
  
"Sure she is," Rogue drawled. "No mother, no father that she can turn to, an' a twin brother, her ot'er half, who just slipped off into the world an' vanished wit'out so much as a goodbye? Yeah, Ah'm sure she's real better off, Pietro."  
  
Feeling a stab of annoyance, Pietro shot her a sharp glare, ready to ask what made her such an expert, but he thought better of it when he caught sight of the sad glimmer in her eyes, suddenly remembering that she, too, had spent the past four years separated from her sibling.   
  
"A gal needs her brother, Speedy," she informed him softly. "Even if it's jus' so she can smack him around whenever he does somethin' stupid."  
  
"Are you implying that I partake in acts of stupidity on a regular basis?" Pietro demanded, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ya look like yo' father when ya do that, ya know," Rogue commented evenly, and he immediately made a point of rearranging his expression. "An' as fo' the other part, Ah ain't implyin' anythin', Pietro. Ah know ya, ya do stupid things, that's jus' the way it is. Ah'm the same way, why do ya think we always got along so well?"  
  
"You mean it's not because of my incredible good looks?" Pietro asked in mock disbelief.  
  
Rogue snorted, rolling her eyes even as she smiled. "Ah won't deny that ya ain't hard on the eyes, Speedy, but don' go tryin' t' change the subject, 'cause it won' work."  
  
Sighing, Pietro admitted defeat. "I don't think Wanda wants anything to do with me," he said bluntly. "I really screwed up, Rogue. And this isn't the first time, I've never been anything but a disappointment to her. All I ever do is let her down, so why bother?"  
  
"Do ya remember what ya tol' me back on the island?" Rogue asked softly. "About the day that Wanda was locked away?"  
  
"Yeah... what about it?" Pietro frowned in confusion, not understanding what she was trying to say.  
  
"Do ya remember how ya said that Wanda hated ya fo' lettin' yo' father send her away? Fo' not doin' anythin' t' stop it?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Don' ya think that maybe Wanda really jus' hated ya fo' leavin' her all alone?" Rogue observed softly.  
  
Pietro started, never having considered that. "I guess so," he murmured.  
  
"So why do ya think that it's a good idea t' leave her all alone all over again?"  
  
"I never thought about it like that," Pietro replied after a long, guilty pause. "I guess Lance was right, I really am stupid."  
  
"No," Rogue shook her head, smirking faintly. "Not stupid, jus' male."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"The point is, Pietro, that if ya really want t' do what's best fo' Wanda, then ya need t' give her the chance t' have her brother back. If she isn't ready t' fo'give ya, so be it, but at least it'll be her choice," Rogue told him sagely. "As fo' the notion that ya have t' make up fo' yo' past mistakes befo' ya can face her... she's yo' sister, Pietro. An' she already knows that yo' wit' the Avengers, even if she doesn't know how t' contact ya."  
  
That was something of a surprise, because Xavier had never bothered to tell him that. Then again, he'd made it pretty clear to the Professor that he didn't want anyone knowing where he was, but he'd never explicitly asked the telepath not to reveal what he was doing.  
  
_Sly, Xavier,_ he snorted to himself, shaking his head. _Very sly._  
  
"Maybe ya ought t' let her decide whether or not ya still have anythin' t' make up fo'," Rogue suggested evenly. "Because Ah'd reckon that she let go o' all that anger a long time ago."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Pietro asked.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah did it, didn' Ah?"  
  
Pietro had to admit, she had a point there. He had betrayed her, too, by siding with his father, as she had so eloquently reminded him upon her arrival at Magneto's island base. AlI that she suffered at the hands of Trask was partly because of him, and to this day he could vividly recall the scars she had borne until Melody's healing powers had erased them.  
  
And yet she had forgiven him. She'd beaten him to a bloody pulp first, of course, but she'd still forgiven him.   
  
She'd forgiven Mystique, too, apparently, and the shapeshifter had caused her more pain than Pietro could have in a lifetime. After all the lies, all the deciet, Rogue had found it inside of herself to let go of the past, so maybe, in time, Wanda would, too.  
  
A guy could hope, anyway.  
  
Maybe he'd get around to writing her a letter or something one of these days, after all.  
  
"So, what else have ya been up t' besides savin' the world, hmm?" Rogue asked playfully, brushing a lock of white hair out of her eyes. "Have ya been livin' up t' that playboy reputation ya built up back in Bayville?"  
  
Pietro smiled faintly, remembering the time he had shown up to a school dance with four date, and wondering if she was remembering the same thing. "Not exactly," he answered vaguely, feeling his stomach tighten with anxiety. This was the very subject he had been dreading, because there was no way it wouldn't be awkward, and probably a little painful, too, if he was being honest about it.  
  
"Not exactly?" Rogue echoed, grinning. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means," Pietro answered slowly, clasping his hands in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees. "That I met someone."  
  
"Oh," Rogue said after a long, startled moment, during which it was quite clear that she didn't really know how to react to that.   
  
"Her name's Crystal," Pietro offered, swallowing past the lump in his throat.  
  
"Is she a mutant?" Rogue inquired, carefully keeping her eyes away from his now, which was probably for the best, it made things easier if he didn't have to look into the startling emerald eyes that had haunted his dreams often enough over the years.   
  
"Sort of," Pietro answered with a chuckle, imagining Crystal's indignation at being called a mutant instead of an Inhuman. "It's complicated, but she's got powers, yeah."  
  
"An' does she love ya?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Pietro smirked, unable to resist the temptation.  
  
"Do you love her?" Rogue asked softly, looking up at him with questioning eyes, the emotion there hard to define, much less determine what it meant.  
  
Pietro had to think about that one for a minute, because he wasn't entirely sure of the answer himself. He'd been dating Crystal for nearly a year now, and he certainly cared about her, but he hadn't really let himself consider the possibility of loving her. Things had been complicated enough in his life without adding that weight to his shoulders, and in his heart he hadn't ever really let Rogue go.  
  
Until now.  
  
Somehow, being here, sitting next to the first girl he'd ever loved, he'd found closure to what had always been a nagging 'what-if' in the back of his mind.  
  
As for Crystal, she was beautiful, kind, smart and gentle, with a mischievous sense of adventure, and when she smiled at him, it still made his stomach tingle, which was a feat in itself. She was the kind of woman that he could see himself married to one day, the kind of woman who might bear his children, and he was certain that Rogue would like her, should the two of them ever get the chance to meet.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do," he said at last, with a touch of wonder.   
  
"Ah'm glad," Rogue said, and he knew her words were sincere, even if her smile did come off as a bit forced. "Ya deserve t' be happy, Pietro, an' ya deserve t' be wit' someone who can love ya wit' all their heart."  
  
It went unsaid that she had once wished she could have been that someone, but they both knew that her heart had always belonged to Gambit, from the moment she first laid eyes on him, maybe even longer.  
  
Still, it was nice to know that she had once felt the same way, and that some part of her always would, just the way that some part of him would always love her. There was a special place in his heart that was reserved solely for Rogue, no matter what changes came their way in life, no matter who the rest of his heart belonged to.  
  
"I still love you, by the way," he told her, with quiet seriousness. "More than you'll ever know."  
  
"Ah, but Ah do know," Rogue reminded him with a small smile, tapping a finger to the side of her head gently. "It's all up here, remember?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"An' Ah love ya, too, sugah," Rogue replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek, her lips hovering just over his skin for a moment before she drew back, fixed him with a very pointed look, and informed him grimly. "But if ya don' bring this Crystal by t' meet me an' Wanda soon, Ah'm gonna hafta break yo' legs."  
  
Chuckling, Pietro nodded his agreement. "I'll do my best."  
  
"An' yo' gonna talk t' Wanda, right?" she pressed sternly.  
  
"Yes," Pietro replied, knowing he shouldn't even bother to argue, and not sure he wanted to anyway.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Good," Rogue said, a sly grin crossing her lips. "Then ya don' have any problem wit' stayin' fo' dinner, right? Because yo' sister jus' so happens t' be here."  
  
His mouth going dry, Pietro gaped at her. "Wanda's here?" he asked, his voice going hoarse. "At the mansion?"  
  
"Yep," Rogue confirmed, still grinning triumphantly. "So should Ah tell Jeannie t' set an extra place at dinner or what?"  
  
"I can't," Pietro insisted, shaking his head, utterly relieved that he had a genuine excuse. "I told the Avengers I'd be back in an hour."  
  
"So call 'em back an' say yo' gonna be late," Rogue ordered stubbornly. "It's not like ya can' jus' run yo'self home in a matter o' minutes, ya know."  
  
Unable to deny that, Pietro racked his brain for any excuse not to stay, but found that everything he could come up with, Rogue could probably find a way to turn it around on him. And one glance at her determined expression told him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Alright," he conceded with a heavy sigh. "I'll stay for dinner."  
  
He had to face Wanda sooner or later, anyway, he might as well get it over with.   
  
Rogue's face lit up with one of those dazzling smiles of hers and she jumped up from the bench, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him to his feet. "Great," she replied. "Because Ah'm freezing mah ass off out here."   
  
And with that she tugged him towards the mansion by the hand.


	83. Bonds

**Chapter Eighty-Three:**

Wanda Maximoff did not like surprises.

She supposed it had something to do with the fact that, when she was only nine years old, her father had taken her and Pietro out for ice cream and a 'surprise'- the surprise being that she was going to spend the next seven years locked in a mental institution because she couldn't control her powers.

Needless to say, that incident had scarred her deeply, and to this day she was very suspicious of the word 'surprise', no matter who it was who said it. Kitty found it annoying that they couldn't even throw her a surprise party on her birthday, but the younger woman seemed to understand that it was just one of those things that they all had to learn to live with about each other, like the intangible mutant's incessant perkiness at all hours of the morning.

But when Rogue had announced that they had a surprise guest for the dinner, the last thing Wanda had been expecting was to see her long-lost, elusive twin brother standing in the doorway.

She wasn't the only one who had been shocked to see Pietro, nearly everyone in the room had been speechless, and some, like Scott and Lance, who hadn't forgotten that the last time they saw Pietro was the day he had betrayed them all, had actually risen from their chairs before the Professor ordered them to sit down.

_Like they could have caught him, anyway,_ she thought with a snort. Pietro's superspeed had always given him an unfair advantage, making her detest playing 'Tag' with him as children, since she never stood a chance at winning. That had been the very reason that he loved the game so much, because he'd always absolutely hated to lose.

At Xavier's request, which was really more of an order, they had all set down for a nice, albeit awkward, dinner. There had been a tense moment where Pietro and Lance ended up seated across from each other, and Kitty had bitten her lip nervously, anticipating a fight, but for once they demonstrated maturity that Wanda hadn't known either of them could possess.

Pietro had congratulated him on his engagement, which Rogue must have told him about, and Lance had immediately relaxed. Neither of them had said the words 'I'm sorry' or anything, but somehow Wanda got the feeling that they had managed to convey the apology anyway, and she marveled at the fact that within a few minutes of dinner being served, the two were recalling the good times back in Bayville, giving Remy some rather juicy tidbits about his wife's more embarrassing moments under the Brotherhood's roof, despite Rogue's threats of bodily harm.

"What are you thinking?"

Shaking off her reverie, Wanda looked over at her brother, who sat in the armchair across from her, the two of them having retreated to the study after dinner so that they could talk in private. "I was thinking about how much you've changed," she replied honestly.

"You've changed, too, you know," Pietro pointed out. "I like the new hairstyle, it suits you better than the old one."

"I haven't worn my hair like that in years," Wanda informed him, and they both winced at the reminder of just how much they had missed out on of each other's lives. Once upon a time they had been inseparable, two halves of one whole, and now...

Now, they were little more than strangers.

"Oh."

They sat in a rather awkward silence for several moments, neither of them sure what to say, and Wanda began to tap her fingers on the arm of her chair absently, pondering this man in front of her.

He wasn't the same boy who had smirked just before taking off at top speed that day at the construction site, leaving them to face the trap that Magneto had laid for them, that much was obvious. This man seated across from her reminded her of the quiet boy who'd looked away with tears in his eyes while she was placed into a straight-jacket and taken away.

_Who never even tried to help me,_ she thought bitterly, but she stifled the surge of resentment before it could surface, remembering what Xavier had told her, that Pietro, too, had been just a child that day. A scared little boy who didn't have any idea what was going on, much less what to do about it.

It wasn't like he'd had the power to stop it, anyway.

Only their father had.

Wanda had terribly mixed feelings about the man who had crowned himself the Master of Magnetism, a man who she knew to have a good, gentle side, even if it rarely showed. After their mother, his beloved Magda, died in childbirth, he hadn't been able to care for them on his own, so he had recruited a young Romany couple, Django and Marya Maximoff to look after them over the first few years of their lives. On their fourth birthday, though, he had come for them, as he'd always promised, and taken them to live with him.

He'd been a strict parent, but they'd never wanted for anything with him, and instead of bedtime stories, he would regale them with stories about their mother and her beauty, caressing the photo of her on the dresser with a sort of sorrowful regret, his heavy sadness even evident to a child.

_We loved you,_ she accused silently. _How could you send us away?_

While she had been locked up due to the destructive nature of her powers, Pietro had been sent to New York not long after, for reasons she still didn't entirely understand. Had their father just been too busy to be bothered with his own son? Or had Pietro been a reminder of the daughter he'd abandoned?

Whatever the reason, Pietro had never seemed to hold it against their father, which made Wanda wonder if maybe he hadn't been as alone in New York as she'd always presumed.

"What made you leave Father?" she asked suddenly, needing to know the answer.

"Rogue kicked my ass," Pietro answered wryly, and she started to snort before she realized that he was serious. "It was the day we brought them to the island, she took one look at me and just beat the crap out of me."

Despite herself, Wanda smiled, and it wasn't a very nice smile. "Good for her," she murmured, and she meant it. If she had been in Rogue's shoes, she would have done the same thing. Come to think of it, she practically had done the same thing, the night she arrived at the Brotherhood, upon seeing her traitorous twin for the first time in years.

"Thanks," Pietro said sarcastically.

"Well, you did deserve it, you know," Wanda pointed out.

Pietro winced, a flicker of guilt darkening his sapphire eyes. "Yeah," he muttered in agreement. "I guess I did."

After an uncomfortable beat of silence, Wanda shifted in her chair, clearing her throat. "So, uh, Rogue was the reason that you quite the Acolytes?"

"Not entirely, no," Pietro replied, shaking his head, seemingly grateful for the change in subject. "She just knocked some sense into my head, opened my eyes to what I was really getting myself into. Then when she and Gambit went missing... I just decided I wanted to be a better person, you know? So I left."

"And he just let you leave?" Wanda asked skeptically.

Pietro shrugged. "He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he didn't try to stop me. I think he'd been expecting me to leave eventually, so it didn't come as much of a surprise. Besides," he added, giving her a self-depreciating smirk. "I'm always disappointing him, right? What's one more time?"

"You? A disappointment?" Wanda echoed incredulously. "You've always been his favorite!"

"Yeah, right," Pietro snorted. "Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. He wanted me to be the perfect soldier in his little army, the perfect heir to his mutant empire... and I'm anything but perfect, as you're well aware of."

Not having a response to that, Wanda merely pressed her lips together thoughtfully, never having really stopped to think about just what it must have been like for her brother to be in their father's shadow for so long. She'd been harboring resentment all these years that he'd been allowed to stay while she wasn't good enough, but now she wondered if maybe she wasn't the lucky one, never having to deal with all of those expectations...

Then again, Pietro had never spent years trapped in a mental institution, so she still felt he'd gotten the better end of the deal.

"Did he, um, did he ever..." she trailed off, biting her lip, unable to say the words.

"Talk about you?" Pietro finished knowingly, offering her an apologetic look. "Not really, but then again, he didn't really talk to me all that much about non-Acolyte matters. I caught him looking at some old photographs a few times, though. He'd sit there and stare at them for hours, so who knows what was going through the old man's head."

"Mmm," Wanda murmured.

"Look, Wanda, he's not a normal father, you know that," Pietro said insistently, clearly trying to do his best to make her feel better, an act which touched her more than she was willing to admit. "Hell, he's not a normal _anything_. That's part of the reason why I left in the first place, because I didn't want to end up like him."

Wanda blinked, surprised by that statement, considering that Pietro had practically worshipped their father since before he could walk.

"But he's not all bad," Pietro said, and Wanda was surprised by the sincerity she heard behind those words. "I mean, he gave Rogue that bracelet, didn't he? He had us rescue her and the others from Area 51, and he never pressured them to join his crusade. He's not incapable of goodness or mercy- if you don't believe me, you can ask Rogue about that, she knows him inside and out- it's just that he's... well, he's kind of senile, I guess."

"Senile?" Wanda scoffed indignantly. "_Our_ father?"

"Okay, so not in the general use of the word," Pietro retorted with a wry smirk. "Although he's certainly old enough for it to apply." His expression turned somber and pensive, a grim frown touching his lips. "I just meant that he thinks this is the Holocaust all over again, he's not fighting the good fight, he's waging war."

Sighing, Wanda shook her head in frustration. "Xavier keeps trying to make him realize the err of his ways, but he just won't listen. I don't know if anyone can get through to him."

"It's the helmet," Pietro informed her dryly. "It gets bad reception."

A ghost of a smile crept over Wanda's lips.

"I've tried talking to him," Pietro told her evenly, running a hand through his silver hair. "Before I left and after, when the Avengers have been called in to deal with his messes. He's not listening to me, either. I think his head is just too thick for anything I say to get in. He's always been stubborn, you know that."

"Like father, like son," Wanda muttered.

"Look who's talking," Pietro quipped smugly. "I'm not the one who once caused a power outage over a ten block radius just because Daddy wouldn't give me another cookie."

"I was eight," Wanda said with a scowl. "I couldn't control my powers. At least I never got so hyper that Father sent me to China to pick up authentic Chinese food just to get me out of his hair for ten minutes!"

"Oh, yeah, well- hey, he sent me to get me out of his hair?!" Pietro cried indignantly. "What do I look like? A delivery boy? He didn't even tip me!"

They stared at each other for a heartbeat or two, and then burst out laughing in unision, all too aware of just how ridiculous they sounded. This, Wanda decided, was what she had truly missed most about her twin brother, the simple things like shared laughter, and in that moment she realized that she really had forgiven him for the past.

"You should have come to visit sooner," she told him with a smile.

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome."

"Well, now you know," Wanda responded, deciding it best not to admit that even as little as a year ago, she might not have recieved his sudden reappearance into her life as well as she had now. Instead, she grinned, feeling a little sibling torment was long overdue. "It's a bit ironic that you and Rogue both come back into our lives in the same week, don't you think? If we'd known that was all it took to drag you back, we'd have tracked her down sooner."

"Ha ha," Pietro retorted, rolling his eyes. "I didn't just come back because of Rogue, I came back for you, too, you know. Besides, I knew everyone else I cared about was alive and safe. Forgive me for being a bit impatient to see someone I spent the past four years believing to be dead."

"You're forgiven," Wanda said lightly, pausing to study her brother's profile. "You really care about her, huh?"

"Always have," Pietro answered with a shrug. "We've got a lot of history, Rogue and I. Not all of it good, mind you, but history nonetheless."

"Do you love her?"

"I'll always love Rogue," Pietro replied bluntly. "She was the first girl I ever really cared about, you know? But I'm not in love with her, not anymore." He hesitated a moment, then smiled faintly. "I've got someone waiting for me back in Los Angeles."

"Mutant?" Wanda arched an eyebrow.

"Sort of," Pietro responded vaguely. "I'll let her explain it herself when you two meet. That is, if you'd want to..."

"Sure," Wanda agreed steadily, intrigued. "When?"

"Uh, how about two weeks from now?" Pietro suggested hopefully. "I could come get you in the Avengers jet, you could spend the weekend out on the West Coast?"

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"I'm not sharing a room with you, though," Wanda informed him after a pause. "You snore."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do," she corrected him irritably. "You've always snored. It sounds like an airplane taxiing off in the room when you're asleep!"

Pietro opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by snickers from behind them. "She's right, Speedy," Rogue drawled, leaning in the doorway with Lance at her side. "From what Ah remember, ya made quite the racket."

"We used to contemplate smothering you with pillows when you woke us up at three in the morning," Lance added with a smirk. "Once or twice, Tabby even threw some of her bombs into your room, just to scare you awake so the rest of us could get some sleep."

"I rest my case," Wanda informed her brother wryly.

"The Prof sent us down to tell ya that Cap called, Pietro," Rogue announced ruefully. "Looks like they need ya back at headquarters in a jiffy."

"Jiffy?" Lance echoed, earning him an elbow to the stomach from the Southern Belle.

A stab of disappointment shot through Wanda's chest, she'd been hoping that her brother could have stayed for a while longer, maybe even for the night, but it didn't look like that was going to be possible.

"Duty calls," Pietro said, rising to his feet with a heavy sigh, and somehow she instinctively knew that he wasn't happy about leaving so soon, either. "I tell you, you guys don't know how lucky you are not to be part of a government funded team."

"Then why'd you join the Avengers instead of the X-men in the first place?" Lance asked.

"Dental plan," Rogue quipped, sharing a ridiculously broad grin with Pietro, who obviously got the inside joke even if the rest of them didn't.

"Better uniforms, too," Pietro added with a wink.

"You're both nuts," Lance declared, rolling his eyes, but there was a fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth just the same. He extended a hand to Pietro, who shook it firmly, and smiled. "I'll let you know when we set the date for the wedding."

"I'll be there," Pietro promised, then moved on to Rogue, who immediately threw her arms around him in a fierce embrace. "Better get in my hugs while I can still get my arms around you," he said sarcastically. "Mini Cajun in there is going to be getting pretty big soon."

"God, don' remind me," Rogue groaned. "Ah'm gonna be so fat that Ah'll make Freddie look like a twig."

"Doubtful," Pietro assured her, trying not to laugh at her obvious distress. "And if you do get huge, well, you can always blame Gambit, right?"

"Right," Rogue laughed, pulling back to fix him with a bright smile. "Don' be a stranger, Speedy. Come back an' see us sometime, if ya don', Ah'll hafta hurt ya. An' don' fo'get, Ah know where ya live now."

"I'll be back," Pietro vowed, kissing her on the cheek. "My two favorite girls are here, after all. I wouldn't want to disappoint them."

Rogue and Wanda rolled their eyes in unison.

And then Pietro turned to Wanda, their identical blue eyes locking together, a thousand unspoken words passing between them. "I'll see you in two weeks, then?" he asked.

"Yes," Wanda replied, and after a moment's hesitation, she reached out and pulled her twin brother into a tight embrace, feeling his shoulders sag in relief as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," she murmured against his ear.

"Love you, too," he whispered back.

They clung to each other for a long moment, neither willing to let go of the other, until Wanda finally stepped away, knowing that someone had to do it, and smiled weakly, her eyes stinging a bit. "Have a safe trip back to Los Angeles."

Pietro flashed her a lopsided smirk. "I'll try not to trip over anything."

"Okay," Wanda said, chuckling softly. "Um, I guess you'd better get going."

"Yeah," Pietro agreed reluctantly. "I'll see you soon."

With that, he quickly kissed her on the cheek, then darted out of the room in a blur of silver, a light breeze sweeping through the room in his wake.

"He always did like to make an exit," Lance muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

"Such a drama queen," Rogue added with a grin.

Turning to the other woman, Wanda offered her a sincere smile of gratitude. "Thank you for convincing him to stay for dinner," she said warmly.

"Yo' welcome, sugah," Rogue replied. "It was the least Ah could do. Lord knows that Ah can relate t' missin' a brother fo' four years."

Somehow Wanda had a feeling that Rogue could relate to a lot more than just that. After all, this was Mystique's daughter, and she had spent a good deal of time in the company of Magneto, so she was probably the only other person in the world, besides Pietro, who could understand.

"Was dat de speed demon tearin' outta here?" a Cajun voice drawled, and they all looked up to see Remy sticking his head into the room. "Or did Stormy send a tornado through de livin' room?"

"It was Pietro," Lance grunted.

"He's headin' back t' California, den?" Remy inquired.

"Yeah," Rogue sighed. "Off t' save the world or somethin', no doubt."

"Thought dat was our job, hahn?"

"I think there's plenty of conflicts to go around," Lance retorted wryly. "Unfortunately, a mutant superhero's work is never done."

"Ain't that the truth?" Rogue mused with a scowl. "As if it ain't enough wit' idiots like Trask an' Stryker runnin' around an' those FOH nuts causin' trouble, we gotta clean up the messes ot'er mutants make, too."

Wanda blinked, taken aback by the woman's sudden, and drastic, change in temperament. The boys were clearly uneasy, too, because they shared a timid glance before Remy cautiously took a step towards his wife. "Uh, _chere_?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Y' be feelin' okay?" Remy inquired. "Y' seem pretty upset dere."

"Well, gee, Remy, Ah wonder why," Rogue drawled bitingly. "Half the mutants in the world are crazy, psychopaths who want t' make trouble fo' de rest o' us. An' ya know why that is? They're all men! Stupid, arrogant men who think their powers make 'em big shots!"

Lance and Remy both looked mildly insulted, but wisely kept their mouths shut as Rogue stormed out of the study in a huff, her stride quick and her muscles tense, and Wanda pitied anyone who crossed her path during the next few minutes.

"Okay," Lance said. "What the hell was that?"

"Mood swings," Wanda replied knowingly.

"T'ink we need t' alert de Professor t' put the mansion under lockdown until it passes?" Remy asked, and she couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"With Rogue's temper?" Lance murmured. "That might not be a bad idea."


	84. Nerves

**Chapter Eighty-Four:**

The X-jet was definitely the way to travel.

It was comfortable, there was plenty of leg room, and no one had thrown anything at him when he asked if he could get some of those little packages of peanuts.

Remy LeBeau wondered why the hell Magneto had never gotten a jet.

It wasn't like the Master of Magnetism couldn't afford one, nor that they hadn't had the technological capabilities to create a plane as advanced as the one the X-men had at their disposal, so there was really only one logical explanation he could come up with as to why the Acolytes had always had to travel around in those stupid little metal orbs.

Magneto enjoyed making them suffer.

When the charismatic mutant had approached him all those years ago about joining his crusade, Remy had still been searching for his place in the world, and fighting against mutant oppression had sounded exciting and dangerous, a combination that he loved in every aspect of his life.

Including his wife.

In truth, it had been Rogue who first planted the seeds of doubt about Magneto's mission in Remy's head. Until she came along, he hadn't really given the matter much thought, but she'd provoked him into arguments about it on the island, challenged him at every turn and forced him to really stop and think about what he was doing with his life, and whether or not he really believed in Magneto's vision.

The answer had been disappointing on some level.

No, he couldn't throw himself wholeheartedly into the cause, because deep down he didn't really buy all that mutant superiority crap Magneto spouted off. Still, it had been nice... having something to believe in, something worth fighting for.

Over time, he'd realized that he did have something else that was worth fighting for, worth dying for, and her name was Rogue. Or Marie Darkholme, depending on whether or not you were privy to her real name or not.

There had been a spark between them from the moment their eyes first met during battle, and over the three months that spanned from that day until the rescue mission to Area 51, her face had haunted his dreams, so it wasn't all that surprising when he found himself falling, truly and madly, for the fiery and temperamental X-man.

In time, her dreams became his, and loving her had allowed him to come to love her dream, the dream that Charles Xavier had instilled in her during her youth. A dream of prosperity and peace, of a world where mutants and humans could coexist as friends and neighbors instead of enemies.

For the first time in his life, Remy LeBeau had truly found something to believe in.

It looked like she was going to make an X-man out of him after all.

After all, here he was flying on their stealth jet to a secret military instilation in order to break in and rescue a comatose mutant from Trask's captivity.

_Den again,_ he conceded to himself._ Dat's fo' Marie's sake, not de X-men's._

When Tessa had found the location of Carol Danvers on a disk she lifted from the soldiers who she and Rogue disposed of back home in New Orleans when they were tormenting a mutant kid, Remy had shrugged it off since there was nothing they could do about it. It was too risky for them to go after her on their own, and they hadn't had any way to revive her even if they had been able to rescue her.

Now, though, it seemed that Charles Xavier was confident he could awaken Carol with his sizeable telepathic abilities, so they were off to some remote military hospital in northern Michigan to retrieve her comatose body and take it back to the Westchester Academy, where the Professor was waiting.

Considering the history between Rogue and Carol, Remy would have agreed to go even if his wife hadn't felt up to it. He'd gotten to know Carol Danvers fairly well during the time that the other woman spent inside Rogue's head, and while most of the time she'd been giving Rogue a headache, she had given them both an immeasurable gift by allowing Tessa to place her back into her own body.

She'd given Rogue freedom and privacy, while subjecting herself to years of solitude inside the darkness of her empty, sleeping mind, the least they could do was rescue her.

Sparing a glance out the oval-shaped window, Remy wondered just how much farther the military hospital was. He knew they were close, Mystique had given them an ETA of twenty minutes about fifteen ago, but all he could see was the dark night sky and thick winter clouds.

Absently shuffling his playing cards, he glanced around the plane at the other mutants accompanying him on this little mission, instinctively analyzing their powers for usefulness during the coming operation. Shadowcat was always good to have around, her intangibility was invaluable, and Nightcrawler's powers would come in handy during the extraction.

Wolverine and Mystique were piloting the X-jet, finally working together in silence after nearly ten minutes of bickering at the start of the flight. There was no question as to why they were here, they were two of the best fighters Xavier had at his disposal, and they weren't about to let their daughter out of their sight if they could help it.

Naturally, Lucas and Tessa had both come along, but their presence on this mission had never even been in question. Where Remy and Rogue went, they went, end of story, and there was no one else in the world that Remy trusted more to watch his back, or to watch over his pregnant wife.

_An' speakin' o' de chere,_ Remy thought with a smile, looking across the aisle at his wife, who was gazing out her window at the night sky, her delicate chin resting on a gloved fist. She was dressed in a black uniform she'd borrowed from Jean, with a black flight jacket on over it, the sleeves rolled up to give her a rough-and-tumble look that he found more than appealing.

"We're about to land," Logan announced gruffly from the cockpit. "If yer not buckled in yet, do it now."

There was something in his tone that made Remy wonder if the man knew he had deliberately ignored his seat restraints until now, but he went right ahead and secured himself in properly, knowing it was always a good idea to be prepared whenever Mystique was piloting. He'd heard a few horror stories about her driving from Sabertooth in the past, and he wasn't going to take any chances.

Logan must have had some experience with her driving, too, because he suddenly remarked, "Maybe I should land this thing," under his breath.

"Shut up, Wolverine," Mystique snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of doing this, as you well know. I-"

"Um, Muzzer?" Kurt cleared his throat. "Perhaps zis can wait until after we have touched down, _ja_?"

That shut both Mystique and Logan up, to Remy's relief, and Kurt settled back in his seat with a toothy grin, clearly pleased with himself. Kitty giggled, flashing him a bright smile, and said something that Remy didn't catch, which elicited a growl of annoyance from Logan.

The descent to the ground went smoothly, and Remy had to admit he was impressed with the way the X-jet maneuvered. With engines that quiet, they might have very well been able to pull this mission off without the cloaking shields, but it was better safe than sorry, so they'd kept them on the entire flight.

Only a slight rocking signaled that they had touched down, and Remy looked out the window, spotting the military hospital in the distance. They had landed the jet far enough away from the compound that they wouldn't be seen, but close enough that Kurt could teleport them back if anything went wrong.

His gaze sweeping across the military instillation, Remy pressed his lips together in a thin line, analyzing what defenses he could spot and comparing them with the Intel Tessa had procured from the stolen disk. There were four guard towers, one on each side, all sporting alert sharpshooters, but even the youngest thief in the Guild knew how to get past guards.

_An' wit' a team like dis, we could walk right up t' dem an' still get inside,_ he thought wryly.

Tessa snorted, probably picking up on his thoughts.

Remy turned his head to offer her a smug grin, but his smile turned into concern as his eyes caught sight of his wife.

Across the aisle, Rogue was sitting straight in her seat, staring at the back of the seat in front of her, which was being occupied by none other than her younger brother Kurt, but what really caught his attention was her hands.

She was gripping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Marie?" he asked lowly, trying not to draw too much attention. "Y' okay over dere?"

If she heard him at all, she didn't show it. Her breathing was coming in quick, sharp little gasps, and when he peered closer, he was startled to realize that her pupils were practically dilating.

Throwing aside his crash-webbing, Remy hurried over to Rogue's side, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands into his. "Marie, chere, are y' okay?" When she didn't so much as blink, he squeezed her hands gently. "_Dire quelque chose, beb, s'il vous plaît_."

By now, Kitty and Kurt were both turned around in their seats, worried expressions on their faces, and Tessa had likewise risen from her chair, crossing the aisle to eye Rogue appraisingly, while Lucas watched from his seat with a grim frown.

"She appears to be in distress," Tessa observed seriously. "It looks like a panic attack."

"A panic attack?" Remy echoed incredulously, looking up at her in disbelief.

This was the woman who had plowed headfirst into an army of Sentinels, who took swan-dives off of skyscrapers, only pulling up just feet from the hard concrete below. Rogue was the kind of woman who laughed in the face of danger, even when others were out of their minds with terror.

And she was having a panic attack?

"What's causin' it?" he demanded, hearing an edge of alarm to his own voice. "What's wrong wit' her?"

Distantly, he was aware of Kurt jabbering something in German, of commotion in the cockpit, but he tuned it out, focusing solely on his wife's trembling form. He really didn't have any idea what was wrong with her, she'd been so eager for this mission, the two hours she'd spent chatting with Carol over their link after breakfast only attested to how excited she was about finally being able to do something for the other woman.

So why was she suddenly falling apart?

"Outta my way, Gumbo."

Looking up at Logan as his father-in-law stalked over to them from the cockpit, Remy complied at once, scooting to the side of Rogue's seat so that Logan could squat down in front of her, but he didn't let go of her hands, only holding them even tighter.

"It's okay, darlin'," Logan said softly, placing his hands on Rogue's shoulders. "There's nothin' to be afraid o' here, I promise. Yer gonna be just fine, Stripes. This isn't Area 51."

With those words, realization sunk in, and Remy could have kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Of course it was about Area 51, what else could cause such a frightened reaction from Rogue? It had been over four years since he and the Acolytes had freed her from Trask's captivity, but he knew for a fact that she had not even come close to forgetting the horrors she'd experienced at that madman's hands.

Then again, maybe it wasn't so surprising that Logan was the only one to know instinctively what had her so shaken up, because he was the only other person present who had also been a prisoner in Area 51.

Not for the first time, Remy wondered what kind of torture the feral mutant had undergone there.

Rogue whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and Logan touched a large, calloused hand to her cheek. "It's not him, darlin', Trask isn't here. He can't hurt you anymore."

"So much pain... death... torture..." Rogue murmured frantically, her breath coming in short, frantic bursts. "Didn' mean t' kill her, Logan... tried t' get free... didn' want it... needles... an' the dark... so cold..."

"Shhh," Logan soothed her gently, stroking her hair, and Remy saw him swallow hard, his eyes gleaming with an undefinable emotion. Anger towards the people that had done this to his little girl, guilt that he had not been able to protect her, sadness and rage, all blurred together like a storm. "Yer safe now, kid, remember? Gambit rescued you, he made the darkness go away, right?"

Remy gaped at the man in surprise, but Logan ignored him.

"Yer safe," he repeated. "Gambit's here an' yer mother's here an' Kurt's here, they won't let anythin' happen to you, Rogue. I won't let anythin' happen to you. We're just goin' in fer Carol, then we're comin' right back out again. It's not like Area 51, we're not goin' to be trapped there, I promise."

Rogue's eyes fluttered open, and she looked right at her father, desperation shining clearly in her eyes.

"Don' leave me behind," she begged softly, in a fragile whisper that broke Remy's heart, revealing the scars that had not yet healed from the months she spent in Trask's captivity all those years ago. "Don' let 'em leave wit'out me."

"No one's gonna leave anyone," Logan promised with a growl. "You hear me?"

Swallowing, Rogue nodded, her emerald eyes shimmering with tears.

"Now I know this ain't gonna be easy, kid," Logan told her sympathetically. "I ain't exactly thrilled to be goin' in there, either, but I've done it before an' I'll do it again. You know why?"

"Why?" she asked hoarsely.

"Because sometimes you just gotta face yer fears," Logan answered evenly. "An' if you do, then you come out stronger fer it. You know that, I know you do, because you an' me, we're survivors, Rogue. Always have been, always will be."

Sitting back on his heels, Remy gently caressed Rogue's knuckles with his thumb, willing some of his strength into her.

"You're not the only fighter in this family, you know," Mystique called from the doorway of the cockpit, her words sarcastic, but Remy saw the concern in her yellow eyes as she watched her daughter appraisingly.

"An' yer mother's not bad at stayin' alive, either," Logan conceded with a grunt.

Despite her tears, Rogue smiled faintly at that, a noise akin to a muffled chuckle escaping her lips. "Guess Ah'm lucky t' have the genetics Ah do then, huh?"

"Damn right," Logan agreed with a feral smirk, rising to his feet. "Yer gonna be fine, Stripes. Just keep yer head together."

"Ah'll try," Rogue promised weakly.

"You can stay on the jet, if you don't feel up to this," Mystique told her softly.

"No," Rogue refused with a deep, shuddering breath, and shook her head. "Ah promised Carol. Besides, this is somethin' Ah gotta do. Logan's right, it's time t' face mah fears."

"Alright then," Mystique said with a curt nod, turning back to unload some equiptment, but not before Remy saw a flicker of grim pride in the shapeshifter's eyes. "You all know the drill, we split up into two teams. Rogue, you and Tessa take Lucas and Remy to retrieve Carol. Once you find her, alert Kurt and he'll teleport to the room to get you. Logan, Shadowcat and I will find and secure an exit."

"And if you can't find a suitable one?" Lucas asked, not challenging or skeptical, but genuinely curious as to what steps they would take if the situation arose.

Mystique and Logan exchanged a feral grin that made Remy's skin crawl.

"Then we'll just have to make one," Mystique answered silkily. With that, she slapped her hand across the touchpad on the wall, opening the hatch and lowering the ramp.

As Logan led the way out, Remy turned to Rogue and raised his eyebrows.

"Why don' that make Remy feel any better?" he asked wryly, and to his delight she grinned back at him.

"Cheer up, _mon amour_," she drawled, running her fingers across his cheek as she passed. "If things get messy, ya can jus' start blowin' things up, like always."

Outside, it was pitch black, and Remy was startled when he felt Kurt's three-fingered hand touch his shoulder, since the furry mutant blended in perfect in the dark.

"Ve few, vew happy few," he chuckled, and the clack of his fanged teeth echoed around them.

"We band o' brothers," Rogue concluded, exchanging a grin with her brother.

Logan rolled his eyes with a grunt. "An' here I thought I wouldn't have t' listen to Shakespeare as long as McCoy wasn't on this mission."

"At least they learned something useful from his classes," Mystique retorted scathingly, as the hatch hissed shut behind them. "What did you teach them other than how to identify people in need of anger management courses?"

"Shut it, Raven," Logan growled, stalking off towards the base.

"Now, Mama," Rogue laughed. "That's jus' not fair. We learned other stuff from him, too."

"_Ja_," Kurt agreed with a smirk. "Like what level of Danger Room session it takes to get Scott to lose ze stick up his ass."

**Translations:**

_Dire quelque chose, s'il vous plaît- _Say something, please

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, guys, I'm pressed for time. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, look for the next one later this weekend.**


	85. Salvation

**Chapter Eighty-Five:**

The first thing that pierced the hazy fog around her mind was a distant, echoing beep.

She latched onto the noise, trying to find its source, and the beeping began to grow louder as the world around her shifted. A tingling sensation went through her, and slowly she could feel her body coming back to life, stiff and sore. Her head was pounding, and she felt incredibly dizzy, but at least she was starting to regain conscious thought and awareness.

Her eyelids felt heavy, but somehow they managed to flutter open, and she instantly regretted it. The harsh white lights above her were painful, and she squeezed her eyes tight against the intruding light. After a few moments, she tentatively let her eyes drift open, blinking as they adjusted from the darkness where she'd been floating for what seemed like years.

The beeping noise was still present, and as she blinked up at the ceiling, she was finally able to place it. It was a vitals monitor, which meant she was in the hospital. That made sense, given the sickeningly white walls around her, and the sterilized taste to the air.  
  
But what the hell was she doing in the hospital?

_Not a hospital._

The voice was back again, the one that had guided her out.

_This is the medical facility at my school,_ the voice explained. _You're safe here._

A soft whirring noise captured her attention, and she turned her head, with some effort, to see a blurry shape moving to the side of her bed. It took a minute for her groggy mind to identify it as a wheelchair, and seated in it was a bald man dressed in a black suit, his hands steepled in front of him while his elbows rested on the armrests of his chair.

"Hello, Carol," the man said with a kind smile. "My name is Charles Xavier."

Xavier... why was that name so familiar? Wasn't he a doctor or a scientist or something? Or maybe a teacher? A professor?

Yes, a professor, that was it.

Charles Xavier was a professor of some kind, and he was a mutant, just like her.

A telepath.

"Wh..." she rasped, her vocal chords straining, unconditioned for such exertion after years of stillness. "Where...?"

"The school is called the Westchester Academy," Xavier answered. "It's a boarding school for mutant children to learn not only the basic academics, but also how to control their powers and how to coexist with baseline humans."

Well, that was X-man idealology if she ever heard it.

Stiffening in realization, Carol blinked up at Xavier. "Rogue?" she asked weakly, and winced at the rough, hoarse sound of her own voice.

"She's here," Xavier replied, tapping her limp hand reassuringly. "In fact, she's on her way down right now. I had to order her away from the med-bay so she'd get some breakfast, she was pacing outside for hours while I was trying to reach you."

Despite her overwhelming exhaustion, Carol's lips curved up into a faint smile. It would be good to see Rogue again, with her own eyes instead of just getting a mental impression whenever they visited through their link. In her mind's eye, she still saw Rogue as the girl she'd been during their time together, courtesy of Boliver Trask, a lost seventeen year old girl with the woman she'd grown into superimposed on top.

Quite suddenly, Carol realized that she hadn't seen her own face in well over four years, either.

She was about to ask Xavier if he had a mirror lying around somewhere, when a low whoosh signalled that the door was sliding open. Turning her head, Carol found herself staring at the woman in the doorway, who was dressed in comfortable jeans and a red sweater, long hair pulled back into a ponytail with fetching white streaks framing her tanned face.

"Carol!" the woman cried in delight, rushing over to her bedside and grabbing her hand. "Yo' awake!"

"Hi," Carol rasped with a weak smile.

It was strange, she had 'seen' Rogue just the day before, when the other woman came to visit her inside of her head with the news about the rescue mission the X-men had put together, and yet she felt as if she was looking at her for the first time in years.

It was a mute point that, technically, she was.

"Thanks for coming for me," she said, and the cracking of her voice wasn't entirely due to lack of use.

"Ah promised ya Ah would, remember?" Rogue said, smiling down at her.

Carol struggled up onto her elbows, her entire body feeling sore and useless, and Rogue swooped in to help ease her up into a sitting position, propping pillows behind her back for support. "How come I'm suddenly an invalid?" she inquired wryly, but her stomach churned nervously just the same.

"Your body is still in the process of awakening," Xavier explained. "When a person comes out of a coma, their bodies need time to adjust to the change. Sometimes it only takes a few hours, sometimes it can take days or even weeks."

"How long for me?" Carol asked, not relishing the idea of being cooped up in some med-room for any longer than she had to be.

"With your mutant genes and your invulnerability, I would expect you to be on your feet again within the hour," he replied calmly.

A surge of relief went through her, not only at the news that she'd be back at full strength soon, but at the mention of her invulnerability. "Does that mean my powers are back?" she asked breathlessly, daring an uneasy glance at Rogue, not knowing if regaining her powers would mean that Rogue had to lose them.

"Maybe when yo' feelin' up t' it, we can go out fo' a flight t'gether," Rogue told her with a grin.

"You still have my powers, too, then?"

"Yeah, looks like they're a part o' me now," Rogue answered sheepishly.

"Yes," Carol agreed, smiling faintly. "They are."

And rightly so, if she was honest with herself about it, because after fours years, Rogue had probably mastered her powers better than Carol ever could have. Neither of them had asked for it to happen, Trask had forced them into the experiment against their will, and while Carol had been unconscious at the time, she had seen memories of it in Rogue's mind, and she knew that the other girl had fought it, kicking and screaming the whole time.

They were both victims, kindred spirits who shared a horrifying experience that no one else alive could ever dream of understanding. Thanks to Trask, they had become each other, in every concievable way, and it had nearly destroyed them.

It probably would have, in time, had the telepathic thief not separated their psyches.

At first, it had been painful to see Rogue using her powers, to see her flying through the skies the way that Carol had been born to, but over time that bitterness faded, and she was able to be grateful that one of them, at least, had those powers at her disposal.

And now that Rogue was with child, that super strength and invulnerability was priceless.

Blinking, Carol looked up at Rogue with a look of wonder, extending her hand. "Can I?"

Sensing what she was asking, Rogue nodded, and Carol touched the other woman's stomach, splaying her hand across the flat surface, which didn't yet show signs of the life growing within.

"It's incredible," she murmured, smiling at her friend. "You're going to be a mother."

"Ah know," Rogue said, emerald eyes sparkling with tears. "Scary thought, huh?"

"Not at all," Carol assured her kindly. "I have no doubt you'll be a wonderful mother."

"Wish Ah had yo' confidence," Rogue sighed, dropping down into the empty chair next to the bed. "Ah didn' even have a proper role model in this area, ya know? Mystique was never really around, an' Irene, bless her soul, was more like an aunt than a parent. Too bad Ah didn' have yo' mother, she'd know how t' handle rugrats wit'out blinkin' an eye. Like when ya an' yo' brother got lost in the woods? Ah would have been panickin', but she stayed calm the whole time an' found ya'll right quick."

A bittersweet smile touched Carol's lips at the reminder of just how intimately her life had been spliced with Rogue's, how her memories had become an intricate part of Rogue's own psyche, buried just beneath the other woman's own thoughts.

"I have a feeling you'll learn fast," she replied. "Mom always said that parenting is one of those things that just comes naturally in time."

"Ah hope so."

"Um, I don't suppose you know how she's doing, do you?" Carol asked tenatively, biting her lip.

"Ah had Tessa track them down fo' ya," Rogue answered brightly. "They're livin' out in California now. Bought a nice house in a San Diego suburb, not too long a drive from the zoo. Ah've got the address an' everythin' upstairs, the Prof here said that the X-jet can take ya there whenever yo' ready."

Carol glanced at Xavier and swallowed. "Thank you," she said, her eyes stinging a bit.

"You're most welcome, my dear," Xavier replied, patting her hand. "I'll leave you two to catch up. If you need anything, just ask Rogue."

"I will," Carol responded as he wheeled towards the door. "Thank you."

"Ya already said that," Rogue pointed out teasingly.

"So what?" Carol retorted. "I'm grateful to the guy, he just saved my life... or my psyche, whatever. You know what I mean."

The smile on Rogue's face said that, yes, the other woman did know.

"I'm grateful to you, too, you know," Carol told her seriously, swallowing past the lump rising up in her throat. "I don't think I can ever say how much."

"Ah owed ya," Rogue said with a dismissive shrug. "After all, Ah'm the reason ya were in that coma in the first place."

Though her expression didn't betray her, Carol had known Rogue long enough, and intimately enough, to recognize the flicker of guilt that passed, ever so briefly, through her emerald eyes.

"No," she said fiercely, stirrings of half-buried emotion rising in her chest. "You're not the reason, Rogue. You never were. The only person to blame for any of this is Trask, and we both know that. He violated us, he raped our minds and our souls in that lab of his."

They both shuddered, almost in unison, thinking back to those dark days locked in cold, dark cells in Area 51.

"Don't absolve him of that guilt by taking in on your own shoulders," Carol ordered hoarsely, licking her dry lips. "It wasn't your fault anymore than it was mine, so no more apologizing, okay?"

"Yeah," Rogue agreed with a faint smile. "Okay."

Relieved, Carol returned the smile wearily, stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Strangely, yes," Carol chuckled sheepishly. "You'd think after four years in a coma, I'd be wide awake."

"They probably weren't well-rested years," Rogue observed sagely. "Ya should feel better once ya get some sleep, let yo' body recover an' all."

"You're probably right," Carol replied with a sigh, then looked at Rogue evenly. "I mean it, though, I'm really grateful for what you've done for me. "

"It was nothin', sugah," Rogue began. "Ah-"

"It wasn't nothing," Carol cut her off, needing to say this as much as she figured that Rogue needed to hear it. "You never gave up, even when I did. You kept fighting for me, and that's..." she swallowed hard, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. "You didn't want Tessa to erase me completely, you made sure that I had familiar surrounding inside of my head to hang out in, you came to see me all the time and sometimes you even let me come back with you, just so that I could live through you for a bit."

That had always been bittersweet, because as much as she had enjoyed moving and seeing and touching, it had never been real, just a cheap imitation of life, but it had meant so much to know that Rogue trusted her enough to allow Carol control over her body for a few hours to go flying, to feel the wind in her hair again after so long.

For those precious hours, she had been free, even if she did have to return to the confines of her own mind at the end of the day.

"You gave me my life back, Rogue," she choked out, voice thick with emotion. "And I'll never forget that, not ever."

"An' Ah won' fo'get that ya gave me mah sanity back," Rogue replied hoarsely, squeezing her hand tightly, tears shining in her own eyes. "Ah didn' save ya, Carol, we saved each other."

Smiling through her tears, Carol nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Instead, she hesitated for a moment, then leaned over to wrap her arms around Rogue, and hugged her for the first time.

Rogue hugged her back, without reservation, and for a long moment they clung to each other with a sort of desperate relief. They had come such a long way since their first meeting in a holding cell in Area 51, where she had warned Rogue about Trask and his experiments, never dreaming that they would soon end up partaking in one together, one which would change both of their lives forever.

Carol had been angry and bitter after, resenting Rogue for what had befallen her, but no matter how hard she'd tried, she'd never been able to hate the other girl, because deep down she had seen how Rogue agonized over their fate. In time, they had come to a sort of truce, mostly out of necessity to survive, but eventually that ill-forged truce had grown into a bond of trust, and then that trust had evolved into something akin to friendship.

Four years later, there wasn't a word for what they shared, for what they were to each other.

Friends, partners, sisters... whatever term best applied, there was no doubt in Carol's mind that Tessa was right about the nature of the link between them. No matter how much time passed, no matter how great the distance between them, she and Rogue would always be bound to each other, and if Rogue needed her, she would be there, at the drop of a hat.

They were always going to be a part of each other's lives now, there was no avoiding that, and somehow that didn't bother Carol in the slightest.

Drawing back, Rogue chuckled weakly. "We're a sight, ain't we?"

"At least you have an excuse," Carol pointed out ruefully. "You can blame it on the hormones."

"Lord knows Ah've been doin' that a lot lately," Rogue groaned, shaking her head. "Ah swear, the littlest things set me off nowadays, either Ah burst into tears or Ah start throwin' sharp objects."

"And you've got another seven months to go," Carol whistled. "Poor Remy."

"Ah know," Rogue sighed. "At least Logan's not tryin' t' kill him anymore."

"How's that going?" Carol asked skeptically. She had been shocked, to say the least, when Rogue had revealed to her during one of their 'mental tea-parties' as Remy called them, that Logan was her biological father. The two women had discussed at length how disturbing it was to think about him and Mystique actually procreating, but it was no nowhere near as bad as when Carol had jokingly suggested that maybe Sabertooth was Kurt's father, which had nearly caused Rogue to have a stroke.

It wasn't a pretty thought, that was for sure.

"It's kinda weird," Rogue confessed, scrunching up her nose. "Ah mean, it's Logan... Ah've always considered him mah dad anyway, but it's takin' some time t' adjust, ya know? Ah'm still tryin' t' wrap mah mind around the fact that he's the man who gave me life. Him an' a former mutant terrorist who up until a few weeks ago Ah thought could never be in the same room wit'out attackin' each other."

"They did attack each other," Carol pointed out with a snicker. "Just not in the way you expected."

"Oh God," Rogue groaned, burying her face in her arms. "Ah so need therapy."

"Probably," Carol agreed wryly. "But if you do, then so do I."

"The Prof could give us counseling," Rogue suggested sarcastically. "Maybe Kurt, Wanda and Pietro could join us. Lord knows we all need it."

"I'll say," Carol snorted. "I still can't believe Pietro Maximoff became an Avenger."

"Ah know," Rogue chuckled softly. "The boy is full o' surprises."

"He's come a long way since the last time I saw him on the island," Carol commented, then blinked, realizing she had actually never met Pietro, so to speak, because at the time she had been trapped inside of Rogue's mind. She'd been around him enough, though, and had even spoken to him once or twice when Rogue was feeling generous enough to let her have control, to know that Pietro was both more, and less, like his father than he thought.

In the end, though, he had chosen a different path than Magneto, deciding to fight for justice rather than domination.

No wonder Rogue had been beaming with pride when she told her the news.

"That he has," Rogue agreed with a smile. "We all have, really. It's kinda strange, seein' how much has changed while Ah was gone. Everythin' is so different now, everyone's got these new lives wit' new responsibilities, mahself included... now Ah'm jus' tryin' t' feel mah way around, figure out how t' bring these two different parts o' mah world t'gether into one life, ya know?"

"I know," Carol murmured, thinking that she would soon have to go through something similar once she left for California to be reunited with her parents. She would have to try and integrate the life before Area 51 with the life after it, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Maybe she really would look into some kind of therapy, Xavier could probably help her set something up.

A knock at the door startled her out of her reverie, and Rogue called for the person on the other side to come in. When the door slid open, Carol was surprised to find Remy LeBeau entering the room with flowers in hand, and she blinked as he approached her bedside with his most charming smile.

"_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_," he said, giving a dramatic bow as he offered her the bouquet.

"You brought me flowers?" Carol asked in disbelief.

"Figured since yo' family couldn' be here, someone ought t' show y' dat y' were missed," Remy explained with a shrug.

Not for the first time, Carol saw exactly why Rogue had fallen in love with this man.

"Thank you," she said softly, refusing to let tears flood her eyes again.

Rogue rolled her eyes at her husband, grinning conspiratorially at Carol. "He's such a snake charmer," she scoffed. "Ah don' know what t' do wit' the man." Behind her, Remy opened his mouth, but she held up a hand. "Not one word, Cajun."

Chuckling to herself, Carol smelled the roses she'd been given, wondering if Rogue had told him they were Carol's favorite, or if he had just counted on roses being a safe bet for any woman.

"By de way," Remy said, extending his hand. "We were never properly introduced, _p'tite_. M' Remy LeBeau."

"Carol Danvers," she replied, shaking his hand with a grin.

"It's nice t' finally meet y', Carol."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Remy."

"Congratulations on the family," Carol told him sincerely. "You must be excited about being a father."

"_Oui_," Remy agreed with a nod. "Nervous, but excited. M' hopin' dat de li'l _fille_ will take after her mama."

"Fo' the last time, swamp rat," Rogue said indignantly, crossing her arms in a huff. "It's a boy."

"Whatever y' say, chere," Remy snorted, rolling his eyes. "But it's gon' be a girl. I got a second sense 'bout dis, t'ief's instinct an' all."

"What does bein' a thief have t' do wit' determinin' the sex o' our baby?" Rogue demanded.

"Everyt'ing, chere," Remy said, exasperated. "Everyt'ing."

Rogue narrowed her eyes murderously, opening her mouth to reply, and Carol burst out laughing, earning startled looks from the LeBeaus.

"I'm sorry," Carol insisted, unable to stop giggling. "It's just... the two of you..."

Rogue and Remy exchanged baffled looks, clearly wondering if all those years in a coma had caused her to come unhinged.

Flopping back against her pillow, Carol grinned up at the ceiling. "It's good to be alive," she announced, to no one in particular.

**Translations:**

_fille_- girl


	86. Trouble

**

  
  
Chapter Eighty- Six:

**"The next person who stares at me is going to find themselves suddenly thrown out of this jet!"

At the growling threat, nearly every occupant of the X-jet looked away from the glowering Wanda Maximoff, whose expression suggested that she wasn't even remotely bluffing.

Only Rogue ignored her, but then again, only Rogue could fly.

"Somebody sure got the family temperament," she muttered loudly, and Kurt looked at her in awed horror, stunned that his sister would say such a thing, now of all times, when the very reason that people kept glancing at Wanda was because of the fact that they were on their way to face down her father.

"Look who be talkin',_ chere_," Remy LeBeau, the mutant thief and Rogue's husband, called from where he was strapped in two rows back. "I'd hate t' see de _duex_ o' y' _femmes_ go at it. Den again..." A sly look crossed his handsome features and he grinned. "Mebbe dat's not such a bad idea. Dere could be some kind o' oils involved, hahn?"

Judging by the murderous glares he received from the two women, that seemed highly unlikely.

Despite himself, Kurt glared, too, less than pleased to hear Remy speaking of Rogue in such a manner, even if they were married. There was only so much smug insinuation a brother could take before he'd have to resort to drastic measures.

Like choking Remy with his tail.

Of course, that would only irritate Rogue, and even during the early stages of her pregnancy, his sister had already demonstrated that her hormones were already at work, making her even more temperamental than usual.

And the mood onboard the jet was already tense enough as it was.

Breakfast that morning, which had started out pleasant enough with small talk about Kitty's upcoming wedding, had been interrupted by the Professor's sudden arrival in the doorway, his face grim as he announced that Magneto was once again causing trouble, this time in Paris.

There had been groans all around, but none of them had realized that there was more.

The Avengers, it seemed, were currently busy with some kind of secret mission down in the Antarctic, and as such were unable to handle the crisis.

Hence the reason that the X-men were now on their way to France.

Or rather, a select group of X-men and their associates, hand-chosen by the Professor for this mission based on not only their powers and experience, but their dealings with Magneto in the past. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan and Bobby had all faced off against Magneto alongside Kurt many times in the past. Hank was along mainly as an advisor to Scott, who was undeniably the leader of their ragtag mission team, and Mystique had been able to talk her way onto the day's roster by pointing out that she used to work for Magneto, just like Remy and Lance.

Piotr had once worked for the man, as well, but his metal powers, like Logan's adamantium bones, were a hindrance when fighting the Master of Magnetism, so Xavier had refused to allow either of them to come, much to Logan's ire. He had been most reluctant to stay behind while his pregnant daughter went on this mission, even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself, especially with her mother, husband and brother all accompanying her.

Besides, Rogue was an invaluable asset in a skirmish with Magneto, because she knew the man inside and out, having absorbed him enough over the years. That was the same reason that both Wanda and Alex were along, one having insight that only a daughter could have into her father, and the other having temporarily been allied with Magneto for a short while many years ago, back before the Summers brothers had been reunited.

And as for the final members of their team... well, Lucas and Tessa had refused to stay behind if Remy and Rogue went, so they'd been granted seats aboard the X-jet, and both Lorna and Carol had been allowed to board, as well, since their powers might come in handy during the coming fight. You could never, as Logan was so fond of pointing out, have too much firepower, and Carol's strength was now back at its fullest, making her as formidable as Rogue in the skies.

Lorna's single job would be to use her own magnetic powers, significantly weaker than Magneto's, to try and deflect whatever he threw their way.

Once the team had been assembled, they'd scrambled to get into their uniforms and stow their gear into the cargo hold of the jet, and they'd powered up the engines while Xavier was still arguing with Logan out in the hangar over why he couldn't come along.

It had been almost comical, really, to see Logan brandishing his claws at the cockpit of the jet, while Mystique just smirked out at him, waggling her blue fingers mockingly as she prepared for takeoff.

The students had all lined the windows and doors, craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the jet as it rose up out of the hidden hangar beneath the tennis courts. It seemed that anytime they got to watch the X-men leave on 'X-business' as Bobby so jovially coined it, it became an event, because there were even students out by the pool cheering as the jet passed overhead.

_Zey think it's all fun and games, being a superhero,_ Kurt thought wryly. _Zey don't realize zat life isn't a comic book, ze good guys don't alvays vin._

And fighting the good fight most certainly wasn't always fun. More often than not, it was exhausting work with little recognition for their efforts, or for the fact that they were constantly risking their lives in the line of duty. Sometimes he had to wonder if what they were doing even made a difference anymore, because no matter how many times they saved the world, there was always another crisis on the horizon, and there were always people trying to destroy them.

Still, he couldn't deny that the adrenaline rush could be pretty sweet.

"How much longer till we're there?" Rogue called up to Hank in the cockpit. "Ah'm afraid if Ah don' get the chance t' unload mah aggression on somethin' soon, Ah might hafta take it out on mah husband."

"I might have to help," Wanda said, glowering in Remy's direction, who sent her his most charming smile, which only served to irritate her even further. "I'll hex him if you zap him," she offered to Rogue.

"Sounds like a plan t' me, sugah," Rogue agreed.

It was hard to tell if they were joking or not.

"As much as I understand the urge to do him bodily harm," Mystique called from the pilot's chair. "I have to ask that you girls don't kill him until we touch down. Can you wait about five minutes?"

"Ah s'pose," Rogue sighed dramatically, folding her arms over her chest.

"Aww, _chere_, y' wound Remy."

"Keep it up, swamp rat, an' Ah'll do more than wound ya," Rogue snapped.

Remy muttered something under his breath in French that Kurt didn't understand, but it drew a chuckle from Lucas, and Rogue shot them both a nasty look that would have made lesser men whimper and cower in fear.

"Watch it, Gumbo," Carol advised Remy with a smirk. "Or else she might kick you to the couch tonight."

"That's not a bad idea," Rogue replied.

"Whose side are y' on anyway,_ p'tite_?" Remy grumbled, earning a raised eyebrow from Carol. "Never mind, don' answer dat."

_Rogue's hormones are already getting the best of her,_ Kurt observed with a grimace, feeling sorry for Remy. He caught himself a second later and groaned. He was not feeling sympathetic towards the man who had gotten his sister pregnant in the first place, it went against everything in the Brother Code.

Instead, he told himself that he was just anticipating the next time Rogue bit his head off over something trivial, that's all.

And every time she did, he consoled himself with the thought that once her child was born, he was going to spoil it rotten.

It was, after all, his duty as an uncle.

_I vonder if it will be a girl or a boy,_ he mused with a small smile. After witnessing several of Rogue and Remy's daily debates over the sex of their baby, he had decided it was probably safer to agree with his sister, seeing as how she was the one without of control hormones and super strength, but a part of him hoped that she was wrong.

A little girl with brown hair and fluffy white bangs would be nice to have around.

Of course, he was probably more than a little biased, having missed out on growing up with Rogue, he supposed it was only natural to want to see a miniature version of her in her daughter.

Maybe that was Remy's motivation for wanting it to be a girl, too.

"Ah knew there was a reason Ah was glad ya came along, sugah," Rogue told Carol with a friendly grin. "Ah'd forgotten how nice it was t' have ya around t' back me up."

"Nice isn't exactly de word dat Remy would use," Remy muttered.

Instead of looking insulted, Carol laughed, giving him a teasing smile. "This from the guy who brought me flowers in the med-lab after I woke up?"

"He brought you flowers?" Lucas echoed, completely deadpan. "Why don't you ever bring me flowers when I'm injured, LeBeau?"

"Shut up, _homme_," Remy retorted, shoving him in the arm.

"You, like, really brought her flowers?" Kitty asked, turning around in her seat to look at Remy with a smile. "That is so sweet!"

"That's mah Cajun," Rogue agreed, gazing at Remy adoringly. "Ya should have heard some o' the things he said t' me on the island, Kit. We tol' him the story 'bout the ruined dance where Kurt's teleportin' brought all those dinosaur creatures back wit' him-"

"Those things were ugly," Bobby piped up with a grimace.

Groaning, Kurt buried his face in his furry hands. "Vhy can't you ever let zat go?"

Rogue went right on with her story, ignoring him, and he marveled at how quickly her moods could change these days, now fully understanding why they called them 'mood swings', of all things.

"Ah said somethin' 'bout how Ah never had the chance t' dance, 'cause o' mah powers, an' later that night Remy woke me up an' dragged me out onto the beach-"

"At an ungodly hour," Carol added.

"An' he asked me t' dance right there on the beach, wit' the moon overhead an' the waves crashin' at our ankles."

Every female occupant on the jet sighed, except for Wanda, but even she was looking at Remy with a significantly softer expression now. As for Mystique up front, Kurt couldn't see her face in the cockpit, but he imagined there was a very satisfied smile on her lips right about now.

"I'd forgotten how whipped you were, man," Evan said, shaking his head in amusement. "St. John and I used to get our laughs listening to you spout off sappy lines about comparing her eyes to the Mississippi."

"Ah forgot that one," Rogue sighed happily.

_Zis has been such a strange day,_ Kurt groaned to himself. As if having to cut breakfast short wasn't bad enough, he'd only gotten a pop-tart on the way to the hangar, now his sister was alternating between grouchy Rogue and saccharine sweet Rogue, and the sad thing was, he rather thought he preferred grouchy Rogue.

At least then he didn't have to listen to her gushing over what a romantic, wonderful man Remy was.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"Enough with the chatter, people, we're approaching the target zone," Scott ordered from his seat right behind the cockpit. "This is serious, so let's focus here, all right? Jean, what's the status of the situation on the ground?"

Her eyes closed in concentration, Jean's brow furrowed slightly. "No civilians in the area, they all fled when things started to go down."

"And the military?"

"They're putting up a halfhearted effort," she answered. "But they know they can't really do much good against the Acolytes, so they're hedging away. We need to get down there if we're going to stop Magneto from escaping with all those missiles."

"That's what he's after?" Carol asked incredulously. "Missiles?"

"With that big of an arsenal, he could hold half the world hostage," Scott observed grimly. "And with some of the idiots he's got working for him, an accident could prove catastrophic."

"Good help is hard t' find dese days," Remy quipped. "Dey don' make Acolytes de way dey used t', _mon ami_."

Scott glanced back at him with a serious expression. "Don't underestimate them," he advised. "They may be a lot less impressive than your team was, but they're still dangerous."

"Unlike you guys, some of them, like, wouldn't mind 'accidentally' killing one or two of us," Kitty added darkly.

"I want you to stay away from Senyaka, Kitty," Scott said sharply, and Kurt shivered, remembering how pale she had been lying on that stretcher in the back of the X-jet after the last time they faced the Acolytes, when the fierce Senyaka had nearly killed her with his energy whip.

In some ways, he wished that Remy and Piotr and the others were still working for Magneto, because they certainly hadn't ever tried to kill any of the X-men in battle. Neither had Magneto, come to think of it, and despite the fact that it had been he who prevented Senyaka from delivering the killing blow to the downed Shadowcat when none of her teammates could reach her in time, Kurt found himself wary about turning his back on the Master of Magnetism these days.

After all, Senyaka was one of his most trusted Acolytes, and that didn't speak too highly for Magneto.

A low growl sounded from Rogue, and Kurt blinked, looking from her to Jean and back, noticing that the two women had locked gazes. Kitty, figuring out what their silent communication was about, gave Rogue a weak smile. "Don't worry," she said, trying to sound unconcerned. "I don't let anyone, like, get the drop on me twice."

"No wonder ya were so adamant 'bout comin' along, sugah," Rogue said to Lance, who nodded grimly, his dark eyes narrowed at the thought of the mutant who had nearly cost him his fiancé.

A loud beep came from the consoles in the cockpit, and Kurt heard his mother curse under her breath.

"They've spotted us," Hank informed them evenly. "We'll have to let you bail out, then Raven and I will try to find a place to land so we can join you."

"How many can you port to the ground, Kurt?" Scott asked.

"Four or five," Kurt answered hesitantly. "Preferably four, so zat I still have ze energy to fight, _ja_?"

"Okay, you take Lance, Wanda, Bobby and Kitty with you, then," Scott instructed, and they all began to unbuckle their crash-webbing. "Rogue, Carol, do you think you can both manage to fly two down?"

"Piece of cake," Carol replied.

"Not a problem, Cyke," Rogue agreed.

"Jean?"

"I can take Alex and Lorna with us," she responded calmly. "But you and Alex will need to keep the Acolytes away from us on the way down, I can't afford any distractions or I might drop us."

"We've got you covered, Jean," Alex promised.

As Bobby and Lance placed their hands on his shoulders, Kurt offered his arms to Wanda and Kitty, who both smiled at him, and then they blinked out of the jet in a cloud of brimstone and smoke, reappearing on the ground half a mile below, conveniently just around the corner from the action, the building he'd aimed for giving them cover from Magneto and his lackeys.

"Thanks for the ride, man," Bobby said, icing up.

"Ready to rumble?" Lance asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Their headsets crackled, and Scott's voice filled Kurt's ears. "We're on our way down to you now, Kurt. Can you get the positions on the Acolytes for us?"

"_Ja_," Kurt agreed. "Sure thing."

"The roof," Wanda suggested.

Kurt nodded and teleported himself up there, dropping to his stomach and crawling to the ledge in order to peer down at the fray below. "I see Neophyte and Cargill by ze overturned tank," he alerted the others via his headset. "Cortez is about thirty yards behind them and to ze right, I think zat Milan is with him, but it's hard to tell... he's keeping to ze shadows."

"I've got him," Jean said calmly. "He hasn't sensed us yet, but I'm going to try and jam his telepathy anyway, just to be on the safe side."

"Any sign of Magneto?" Scott demanded.

"_Nein_," Kurt replied. "Not yet."

"Look for Voght, then," Mystique advised, presumably off somewhere landing the jet, but listening in from her own comm-link. "Amelia is never far from his side."

"_Ja_," Kurt agreed. "I'll keep an eye out for her zen."

Craning his neck, he turned his head in the other direction, scanning the swarm of soldiers futilely trying to hold the Acolytes at bay. "I found ze Kleinstocks," he said with a grunt, eyeing the towering brothers with irritation as they fired plasma blasts at the feet of the soldiers, laughing cruelly as if it was some form of entertainment to see them dancing about as they tried to keep their legs intact.

Of course, knowing the Kleinstock brothers, it probably was entertainment for them.

"I've got a lock on Unuscione," he heard Evan call over the headset, and in the distance he spotted Carol and Rogue landing, with Remy, Lucas, Evan and Tessa in hand. None of the Acolytes had seen them yet, but it was only a matter of time. "Want me to fire a flaming spike and see if I can pierce her psionic exoskeleton?"

"Not yet," Scott answered. "We've still got a few unaccounted for. Let's try and find them before they find us. If we move on the Acolytes now, the ones we haven't spotted yet will ambush us."

"How many are we missing?" Kitty inquired.

"Four," Tessa answered evenly. "Kamal, Senyaka, Magneto and Voght."

There was a slight pause of surprise, and then Scott chuckled. "Read the files, did you?"

"That is a fact," the mutant thief confirmed, and Kurt was impressed, she really didn't forget anything she read. "And I suspect that if we wish to locate Senyaka, all we need to do is follow the sounds of the screaming."

Sure enough, if Kurt strained his ears, he could hear muffled howls of pain in the distance.

"Wanda?" Scott called. "Take Tessa and Alex, go neutralize Senyaka."

There was only a moment of pause before Wanda agreed, and Kurt knew that she had hesitated not because she feared Senyaka, but because she had assumed her place would be directly confronting her father. Despite the bad blood between them, she still considered Magneto her responsibility, no matter how many times Xavier told her otherwise.

"If you need backup, call us," Lance could be hear instructing Wanda, and Kurt suspected that he was disappointed he wouldn't be getting a crack at Senyaka himself, which was probably precisely why Scott hadn't assigned him the job in the first place.

"I will," Wanda promised, and her team followed her off in that direction without complaint.

Between Wanda's hexing abilities, Tessa's minor telepathy and her computerized brain scanning for weaknesses, and Alex's plasma blasts, they would be able to deal with Senyaka easily enough, but Kurt winced at the thought of that energy whip wrapping around one of their throats.

"Evan, Bobby, I need you to find Kamal," Scott told them. "He's too dangerous for us to let him sneak up on us with our backs turned."

"Got it, boss," Bobby said, with a mock salute that Scott couldn't see, but Kurt caught it from his vantage point on the roof.

"Kitty, I'll let you and Lance deal with Neophyte," Scott continued. "Since you know the weaknesses of his powers better than any of us. Either Rogue or Carol needs to go with you to handle Cargill, she's got super strength that will flatten the rest of us."

"I'll go, Rogue," Carol offered immediately.

"Ya sure, sugah?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Carol replied. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You should find Magneto anyway."

"She's right, Rogue," Scott agreed somberly. "Lorna, go with Jean. The two of you can take Cortez together, and it shouldn't be too hard to get Milan out of the fight. Just keep him from distracting us with his psionic images, alright?"

"That won't be a problem," Jean assured him, and in the distance Kurt saw her lean over to kiss her husband quickly before gesturing for Lorna to follow her around the corner.

"What about us?" Mystique's voice crackled over the headset.

"Are you on the ground yet?" Scott asked, and when he got an affirmative, he nodded to himself. "Alright, then, Hank, feel up to a bruising with the Kleinstocks?"

"Why not?" Hank retorted dryly.

"Lucas, can you absorb plasma blasts?" Scott inquired of the dark-skinned mutant thief who had accompanied Rogue and Remy from New Orleans.

"Yes."

"Good, I need you with Hank, then. The Kleinstocks can pack a mean punch, it'd serve them right to get a dose of their own powers turned back on them."

"I will see it done," Lucas replied evenly.

"I take it that leaves Unuscione for me?" Mystique concluded, and there was a distinctive pleasure in her silky voice, as if she had been anticipating a rematch with the vile woman ever since learning of the mission.

"Just put her out of commission, Raven," Scott ordered, using her name to show that he was serious. "Nothing more."

"She'll live," Mystique grunted sharply. "I won't promise much more than that."

"Fine," Scott replied shortly. "Gambit, try to keep her in line."

Remy shot Scott a less then pleasant look. "Dat's askin' a bit much, _non_?"

"Do your best," Scott retorted. "The two of you just take Unuscione down before she can do our team any damage."

"_Oui_, _mon capitone_."

As Remy gave Rogue a wry bow before heading off in Unuscione's direction, Kurt spotted a hawk flying overhead, and he realized that Mystique was probably going to dive-bomb Unuscione and rake the woman's eyes out if she could before taking a form more suited for combat.

Poor Remy was going to have his hands full.

"Ah reckon that leaves ya, me an' Kurt t' tangle wit' Magneto?" Rogue asked Scott knowingly.

"Just as soon as we can find-"

"Acolytes!" As the deep booming voice filled the air, Kurt's fur stood on end of its own accord. "We have visitors."

"Ya were saying, sugah?" Rogue snickered.

"Never mind," Scott muttered. "Kurt?"

"_Ja_, I see him," Kurt confirmed, eyeing the magenta-clothed form approaching from one of the buildings, hovering in midair thanks to the nature of his powers, using the electromagnetic molecules in the air to float across the sky, his gloved hands outstretched. "Kitty, vatch your back, zat power converter is about to come off ze ground."

"Whoa!" Kitty cried in surprise, going intangible just in time. "Like, thanks, Kurt."

More metallic equipment began to tremble, rising into the air, and Kurt's eyes widened as he realized where one heavy block was headed.

Teleporting, he appeared just behind his mother as she was shifting from hawk-form to her own body and grabbed her by the shoulder, porting out again only seconds before the machinery crashed into the ground where she had been standing.

"Careful, Muzzer," he advised grimly, letting go of her a few feet away.

"You do the same," Mystique snapped before morphing into a tiger and lunging for Unuscione.

The familiar sound of Scott's optic blasts filled the air, and Kurt turned to see him blasting a tank as it dropped down towards his head. It ripped the tank in two, but one of the pieces continued on a path straight for him, and Scott didn't have time to move.

Luckily for him, Rogue had rocketed into the air, and now drove her fists up into the bottom of the chunk of metal.

Within seconds, she had shredded it into shrapnel.

Kurt, who had teleported over to Scott in those few seconds, watched in awe as he witnessed his sister's newfound powers for the first time. "Vow," he whistled under his breath.

"Not bad," Scott agreed, but Kurt could tell he was impressed, too.

"Be right back," Rogue shouted down to them. "Ah'm gonna drop this on Unuscione's head, see if Ah can' crack her exoskeleton a bit t' help Remy an' Mystique."

"Roger," Scott said curtly into his headset, and Rogue took off with the massive ball of metal in hand. "Kurt, do you- duck!"

Instinctively, Kurt teleported out, reappearing a few feet away, and he was relieved to find that Scott had been able to dive out of the way of the incoming metal generator which was now shattered upon the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Scott demanded, glaring up at Magneto, one hand going to the side of his visor.

"Ah, young Cyclops," Magneto called with equal parts amusement and respect. "I see Charles has sent his boy scouts to save the day once more."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Magneto," Scott warned. "Either way, you're not walking out of here with those missiles."

"Indeed," Magneto agreed wryly. "I intend to fly out of here with them."

Gritting his teeth, Scott's fingers tensed on his visor.

"Ve can't let you do zat," Kurt insisted, baring his fangs.

"You're more than welcome to try and stop me, then, children," Magneto chuckled, spreading his arms as screws and bolts began to be torn up from the crumpled sheets of metal strewn about on the ground.

_Scheiße_, Kurt thought with a groan, preparing himself to dodge the onslaught of metal rain.

Scott, however, was not so content to endure that particular fate, which wouldn't be deadly, but it would still hurt like hell. With surprising speed, he pressed down on his visor, firing a powerful optic blast directly at the Master of Magnetism before the man could erect a magnetic shield around himself.

Magneto went tumbling back through the air, but managed to straighten after only a few seconds, and when he turned back to face them, his expression was no longer one of amusement.

"Zat might have been a bad idea, _mein freund_," Kurt informed Scott grimly.

"You may be right," Scott conceded, bending his knees slightly, ready to dive for cover if need be.

And there might very well have been need for just that, since Magneto began to lift a mangled military jeep into the air, presumably to crush them with, but he never got the chance.

Because at that moment, he was hit by a black and brown missile, with a streak of white.

Watching as Rogue plowed into Magneto, soaring up higher into the air and taking the man with her, Kurt once again whistled.

"Yeah," Scott agreed, and actually cracked a faint smile. "Wow."

**Translations:**

_mon capitone-_ my captain  
_Scheiße-_ shit (German)  
_mein freund-_ my friend (German)


	87. Conflict

**Chapter Eighty-Seven:**

It was like getting hit, dead center, by a freight-train.

And a freight-train traveling at three hundred miles per hour at that.

With her powers, it wasn't very often that Rogue got a reminder of just how strong molecules could be, but when the magnetically charged air was shoved together to form a rock-hard shield of energy that nearly knocked her off her feet, she felt more than a little humbled.

Not to mention more than a little ticked off.

"Ah, Rogue," Magneto said with a kind smile that was out of place given the circumstances. "I was hoping we might run into each other again. It's been far too long."

Halfheartedly glaring at the man who had, just moments before, used his powers to shove her away as she dragged him up into the clouds, Rogue sighed in exasperation. "It's nice t' see ya, too, Erik," she admitted, and it was. Whatever else he may have been, Erik Lensherr was a good man at heart, albeit misguided and more than a little jaded, and she felt a connection with him that she could only attribute to her imprinting powers.

Floating before her, dressed in his vibrant red and purple armor, his cape billowing out behind him, Magneto was undeniably a sight to behold, his presence one that demanded both respect and awe, but more than anything, Rogue felt disappointment.

She had, she realized, been expecting better from him.

Shortly before the Sentinel attack on the island had separated her and Remy from Evan, Hank, Fred and the Acolytes, Magneto had been preaching that his goals were the same as those of Charles Xavier, only with more proactive methods of achieving them.

And yet, here he was, attempting to steal dangerous weaponry from the French military.

That was definitely more than just being 'proactive'.

Suddenly, though, something else caught her attention, something in the words he'd spoken as a greeting. _I was hoping we might run into each other again..._

"Ya knew Ah was alive?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"Knew, no," Magneto chuckled, a not-so-unpleasant sound. "Suspected, of course. You underestimate my faith in you, my dear. If anyone could survive a Sentinel attack, it would be you."

Rogue pressed her lips together and folded her arms, slightly mollified by his answer.

"A few months ago, my sources revealed that the Juggernaut had gone on a rampage in downtown New Orleans, only to be subdued. And only a handful of weeks later, some of Trask's men were rendered unconscious, allowing their mutant target to escape. When they came to, one of them gave his superiors a vague description of their attacker as a woman with 'skunk hair'."

"Hey," Rogue cried indignantly. "That little creep's lucky Ah didn' break a few bones jus' fo' the heck o' it!"

"Indeed," Magneto agreed, the corners of his lips almost lifting into a smile. "Regardless, there aren't many mutants that I am aware of that fit that description. It only furthered my belief that you and young Gambit must have escaped the island, as well."

"How come ya didn' come try t' find us then?" Rogue inquired curiously.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to be found," Magneto replied evenly, and she had to avert her eyes from his knowing gaze. It wasn't necessarily that she hadn't wanted to be found, it hurt to think about the years that had been stolen from her, all the grief she'd felt mourning people who weren't dead and the pain they'd endured thinking she had met that fate, as well, it was just that she had started a new life in New Orleans.

The night before her wedding to Remy, she'd been a brooding wreck, but Lucas had followed her out to the docks, and he'd given her some sage advice that had allowed her to finally let go of the past and move on with her life.

That had also been the day she traded in her codename for the name Mystique had given her on her birth certificate.

In some ways, Rogue really had died after Area 51, after the island, and Marie had taken her place.

Maybe she had been hesitant to want to give that up, but who could blame her? After the hard life she'd lived, she'd finally had everything she could ever want... a real home, a real family, a loving husband, the ability to touch, no one trying to kill her every time she turned around... for the first time in a long, long time, she'd been utterly and completely happy, even if she did still miss the X-men every day.

_An' ya always did go fo' the jugular, didn' ya, sugah?_ she marveled, inwardly both angry and embarrassed that it had been so easy for Magneto to read her. After all, it wasn't like he'd absorbed her psyche the way she had his, that he was able to pick up on that only showed that the connection between them worked both ways,

Not quite sure how to respond to his uncomfortably perceptive observations, Rogue was grateful when he spoke again, unperturbed by her silence.

"You've had a good life in New Orleans, I presume?" Magneto questioned, with genuine warmth and curiosity.

"Yeah," Rogue responded. "It's been great."

"And how have you been adapting to your newfound parentage?"

"Ya know about Logan?"

"My dear, I know a great many things," Magneto chuckled, almost in a bittersweet manner. "You have my congratulations, by the way, on the upcoming addition to the family."

"How could ya possibly know 'bout that?" Rogue demanded incredulously. "What are ya spyin' on me now o' somethin', Erik? Ah only jus' found out a bit ago mahself."

"I have my ways," Magneto answered vaguely, waving a hand as if to dismiss her question.

Rogue opened her mouth to tell him that wasn't good enough, when an explosion from below caught her off-guard, echoing shrilly in her ear through the headset she was wearing.

Obviously someone had been about to send a message across.

Following the sounds of shouting below, she let her gaze sweep over the distant, tiny figures of her teammates, trying to identify which of them was in trouble. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one, and when she heard Scott asking for a status report from Wanda's group, it was Tessa who answered, confirming that the explosion had been caused by Alex's plasma blasts, but that all three of them were without serious injury.

Senyaka, however, she was afraid to report, might not remain unscathed much longer as he has just seriously pissed off the Scarlet Witch by nearly choking her to death with his energy whip.

Alarmed, Rogue looked back at Magneto, whose ice blue eyes were narrowed and harsh, having overheard that last part, and she made a mental note to tell Wanda at some point just how angry her father had been to hear that one of his Acolytes had attacked her in such a manner.

Not that it was bound to do much good, mind you, but having been in a similar position herself with Mystique, Rogue knew how much even the slightest hint that your parent loved you mattered. In the months after learning about her mother on the island, she had constantly gone over every moment she'd ever spent with the shapeshifter, desperately seeking something to tell her it hadn't all been about the Brotherhood.

Seeing the flicker of concern for his daughter's safety, Rogue latched onto it and surged forward, remembering suddenly that she hadn't tackled the man out of the air to exchange pleasantries with him, but to try and knock some sense into his thick skull.

"Erik, ya gotta stop this madness before somebody gets hurt," she implored. "What good is any o' this gonna do anybody anyway?"

"You, of all people, my dear," Magneto replied quietly, dangerous emotions just below the surface. "Know the evil that humans are capable of when at their worst."

Okay, point for the obsessed mutant terrorist...

"You suffered their torments and torture, the humiliation and degradation of experiments and enslavement, just as I once did," Magneto reminded her, his eyes glittering darkly, with something she couldn't really define and didn't really want to be able to. Just the fact that she understood where such ghosts came from was more than enough.

"Yeah," Rogue agreed, voice thick as memories of Area 51 danced around the edges of her thoughts. "Ah do know what humans are capable o' at their worst, Erik, but Ah also know what they're capable o' at their best. There's so much good t' be found in humanity, if ya jus' have the patience t' look fo' it."

His face was obscured by his helmet, but that was okay, she knew every line and curve of his features like the back of her hand, given the nature of her imprinting powers. He was an older, more distinguished version of Pietro, from the thin nose to the sharp chin, and he was far from unpleasant looking.

The exposure of his body to the Project Rebirth chamber a few years back had given him unnatural youth, but his eyes gave away his true age. They were the same brilliant blue that Pietro and Wanda had inherited, but his eyes were shadowed, haunted by his past and the things he'd seen and done.

They were the eyes of an old man, bitter and jaded.

"I was just a boy when I was taken to Auschwitz," Magneto said, his eyes glossy as if he had fallen away into the past, into a time and place that Rogue knew all too well, having been there in her nightmares, in his memories which she had absorbed. "I was too young then, to understand what lay ahead, I only knew I was being separated from my family, that those around me were wailing and shaking with terror... you cannot imagine the horrors they had in store for us."

His eyes became more focused, glancing in her direction.

"Or perhaps you can," he acknowledged softly, his eyes holding a glimmer of sad regret. "Memories often surface in dreams, no matter how we try to bury them."

Rogue swallowed hard, her mouth and throat suddenly dry and rough, but there were no words to be found.

"My entire village was executed," Magneto said, voice becoming cool and hard, like a steel blade. "I watched my family tortured to death, all because those who were different from us feared us. When I escaped, I swore that I would never allow such injustices to happen again."

"But don' ya see," Rogue whispered. "By sinkin' t' their level, yo' creatin' injustices o' yo' own, Erik. Ah'm sorry 'bout yo' family, 'bout yo' village an' everythin' that ya went through, but ya hafta let go o' the past. Ya hafta move on an' let go o' that hate, or it's gonna wind up destroyin' ya."

Magneto stared at her for a long moment, then wordlessly rolled up the sleeve of his uniform, revealing the tattooed number that was visible on the underside of his wrist. "We were numbers to them," he murmured, his age creeping into his voice, and her heart broke for him. "Just numbers." When he looked up again, his eyes were hardened. "How long until that is all we become? How long until we, too, are sentenced to extermination?"

"Not all humans are the enemy, Erik," Rogue insisted. "Not all of them want to see us locked up in concentration camps or dead. There are plenty of people who already realize that mutants aren't some kind o' threat, that we're jus' like them."

"We are not like them," Magneto said sharply. "We are _homo superior_, they are beneath us. And they will never allow us to share their world."

"Keep thinkin' that, sugah," Rogue snorted. "Me? Ah've been livin' in their world jus' fine fo' the past four years, an' in that time Ah've seen some o' the best humanity has t' offer. Ah've seen some o' the worst, too, in men like Trask an' Stryker, who let their fear turn in t' hate. But ya can' go judgin' the entire race on the actions o' a few, Erik, ya should know that by now."

"You are very young, Rogue," Magneto told her wearily. "And for all your wisdom and strength, you are still very naive when it comes to the evil that exists inside of men. Someday, you will understand better, and we will talk again."

He made to turn away from her, presumably to refocus his attention of his objective, recovering the missiles that would inevitably be used as leverage against human governments, weapons to hold the world hostage until it bowed to his demands.

"How many more people hafta abandon ya befo' ya see this isn't the way, Erik?" she called after him, but although he stiffened at her words, he didn't pay her any heed, and she began to follow, determined to prevent him from getting his hands on those weapons, no matter what. "Pietro's already turned his back on ya, Wanda's here fightin' t' oppose ya, an' Ah won' always be here t' try an' reason wit' ya... but Xavier will be. His X-men will always be there, ready to stop ya, ready to defeat ya... an' ya know Cyclops ain't gonna go easy on ya."

"I assure you, my dear," Magneto said over his shoulder, without so much as a falter in his movements across the sky, slowly descending towards the battle waging below. "I am more than prepared to deal with anything that young Cyclops has to throw in my direction."

Flying past him, Rogue came up in front of him, blocking his path even as she floated backwards, not yet wanting to use physical force to stop him, but ready to do so if he left her no other choice. "This isn't right, Erik," she pleaded with him. "There has t' be a better way. Ah know it, an' Ah hafta believe that deep down ya know it, too."

"And you think that Charles' way is this better way?" Magneto paused to ask, fixing her with a penetrating stare. "His goals and aspirations are noble, I will give you that, but his methods would have us on the execution block before he began to even consider an offensive approach."

"Ya don' know it's gonna come t' that," Rogue protested.

"Don't I?" Magneto asked coolly. "Do you mean to tell me that you never see it, Rogue? You never catch a glimpse of what is just around the corner and find yourself chilled with fear?"

Rogue's silence was as truthful as any answer could have been.

"There is a war comin'," Magneto retorted gruffly, moving past her. "And I intend to ensure that mutantkind is the victor."

"An' when's it gonna stop, Erik?" Rogue challenged desperately. "How many people hafta die? How many mutants have t' get caught up in the military retaliation? How many o' us hafta die fo' yo' war? When is it ever gonna be too high o' a price? When it's Xavier yo' buryin'? When it's me?"

There was a strange tingling in the back of her mind, but she ignored it, knowing she was on the verge of getting through to him, she could feel it in her bones.

"What 'bout Pietro an' Wanda, Erik?" she demanded. "Are ya willin' t' sacrifice yo' children t' the cause? Magda's children?"

That stopped Magneto dead in his tracks, and Rogue drew in a sharp breath, wondering if she had just gone too far by mentioning his dead wife's name. She hadn't been planning on saying anything about Magda, it had just spilled out, a sudden borrowed memory of the smiling, laughing woman who had brought the Maximoff twins into the world surfacing in her mind.

Whether or not Magneto had been angered by that slip, she never got to find out, because just then the tingle in the back of her mind turned into a blaze, and she threw herself aside just as something fast, sleek and metal shot past, the air rippling in its wake.

"Erik," she cried out a warning. "Look-"

With speed that she wouldn't have believed he possessed, had she not seen it with her own eyes, Magneto has spun around and extended a hand, stopping the missile just a foot away.

In the distance, the military fighter-jet was preparing to fire another one.

"Do you see now, child?" Magneto bellowed with bitter venom, and she winced, even though it was directed not at her, but at the pilot of the fighter. "This is what humanity has in store for us, destruction and death. If we do not fight them now, then they will wipe us from the face of the earth!"

And with that pronouncement, he gave a vicious wave of his hand, turning the missile back the way it had come.

To Rogue's horror, it had the fighter in its sights.

"_Sapristi_," she cursed, flinging herself into action as she tore across the sky.

Pushing her powers to the max, she drew on every last ounce of strength within her, racing against the clock to try and get there in time. The pilot had realized by now that his own weapon was now targeting him, but he had not room to try and maneuver out of its path and no time to even attempt an ejection with the missile barreling down upon him so fast.

_Are ya crazy, girl,_ she told herself, gritting her teeth as she poured on a burst of speed that she didn't know she had left. _Playin' chicken wit' a missile?_

Remy would call it a kamikaze run, and she wasn't so sure that would be so far off.

After all, she had no idea whether or not her invulnerability could withstand an explosion like that, and she had more than just her own life to consider now. Once she wouldn't have hesitated so much as a fraction of a second, but now she had to, not for her own sake, but for that of the child just beginning to grow in her womb.

One look at the young pilot's frantic, terrified face through the glass of his cockpit, though, and she knew she didn't have a choice.

_Mon Dieu, _she thought with a grimace, putting herself between the fighter and the missile. _This is gonna hurt._

The impact knocked the wind out of her, and she fell back, stars swimming before her eyes, the roar of an explosion ringing in her ears, and everything went black.

****

**Translations:**

_Sapristi_- damn  
_Mon Dieu_- My God


	88. Concessions

**Chapter Eighty-Eight:**

"Do you need a hand?"

"_Non_," Remy replied, climbing unsteadily to his feet, and instantly regretting it. "_Oui_."

With surprising gentleness, Mystique helped him up, allowing him to put his weight on her shoulder instead of on his ankle, which was clearly twisted. His boots were keeping his foot secure for now, but he was certain once they came off, the swelling would start.

"It doesn't look like it's sprained," Mystique observed. "Hank should be able to patch you up fairly quickly. There's a med-station in the back of the jet, so you won't have to wait until we return to the mansion."

"_Remmerciez Dieu_," Remy groaned. "T'ink de Doc's got some painkillers in dere, too?"

"I'm sure of it," Mystique assured him, her yellow eyes raking him over appraisingly. "Thank you for your assistance."

"_Pas de probleme_," Remy retorted, waving a hand dismissively. "Don' t'ink dat Marie would have been too pleased wit' ol' Remy if he'd let her _mere_ die, _hahn_?"

"Perhaps not," Mystique agreed, the corners of her lips lifting in a small smile.

"Where's de_ chienne_?"

Mystique nodded her head towards his left, and Remy turned to see Unuscione's feet sticking out from under a pile of rubble. "She's alive," his mother-in-law said, answering the unspoken question that had stirred within him. "Merely unconscious. Your exploding cards brought down the wall on top of her, weakening her psionic exoskeleton. I simply hit her in the head with some debris after that. No permanent damage, but she'll no doubt wake up with a particularly nasty concussion."

"_Bon_," Remy muttered, rolling his sore shoulder as he recalled being hurled into a stone wall.

Now he understood why Cyclops had assigned two of them to deal with Unuscione, the woman was almost as insane as she was dangerous. She'd been especially aggressive towards Mystique, and there was clearly some bitter history between the two women, but Remy thought it best not to ask.

He knew from his own experiences that there were some things in your past that were better left unsaid.

"How de rest o' de team doin'?" he inquired, grunting in pain as Mystique helped him over to an overturned metal crate, which she lowered him down to sit on. "Dey all okay?"

"It appears that way," Mystique replied shortly, turning her attention to their surroundings, keen yellow eyes scanning for the rest of the X-men. "Senyaka has been removed from the fight, so Wanda's team has moved on to assist Carol with Cargill, they were too evenly matched. As far as I can tell, the others are managing just fine, but don't get too relaxed, they might require backup."

"An' what 'bout yo' children?" Remy asked, pressing his fingers against his side and wincing, knowing his ribs were going to be bruised in the morning. "How are Kurt an' Marie doin'?"

"Kurt and Cyclops have joined forces with Shadowcat and Avalanche," Mystique reported, her eyes flickering to his side briefly. "Marie..." she paused on Rogue's birth name with a sad twitch of her lips, the name that Remy knew this woman had chosen for her all those years ago. "Is engaging Magnus."

"By her lonesome?" Remy inquired, even though he already knew the answer long before Mystique nodded. "_Merde_."

He started to rise, intending to track his wife down and help, but Mystique pushed him, none too gently, back down onto the crate. "You're not going to be of much use to her in the sky," she pointed out dryly. "And at the moment, I don't think she needs help at all. They've yet to come to blows, she's still trying to reason with the man."

The tone of her voice was somewhere between skeptical and exasperated, and it was clear that Mystique, like Cyclops, did not think there was much point in wasting time talking with Magneto at all. Of course, the shapeshifter had worked closely with Magneto for more years than Scott Summers had been alive, so Remy was of the opinion that her judgment was, at least, less because of personal resentment and more because of personal dealings.

Still, not even Mystique knew Magneto inside and out the way that Rogue did. It was doubtful that anyone could, save for perhaps Charles Xavier, but at the moment the Professor was not here, and the only one able to try and get through to Magneto was Rogue.

_Good lucky, chere,_ Remy thought, shaking his head. _Yo' sure gon' need it._

After all, as a former Acolyte, Remy knew better than most just how headstrong and narrow-minded Magneto could be when he was caught up in 'the fight', and he had doubts about whether or not anyone could ever really stop him peacefully.

But if anyone could do it, it would be his Rogue.

A burst of static came over their headsets, followed by Cyclops' controlled voice. "Neophyte's down for the count," he announced. "Cargill, too. Status reports?"

Mystique touched the side of her earpiece. "Unuscione is unconscious."

"Good," Scott said in approval. "Kamal is giving Evan and Bobby some trouble, so if you-"

He was drowned out suddenly, by the roar of a furious explosion, and Remy had to jerk his earpiece off with a curse as it shrieked in his ear, causing him to almost topple off of the crate. His eardrums were ringing sharply, and he turned his head as a shockwave of heat and light rolled across the sky, the echo of the explosion still thundering around them.

When it finally faded, he stretched his jaw a few times to pop his ears, then looked around for the source of the explosion, and, seeing nothing burning on the ground, he turned his attention to the sky overhead.

Shielding his eyes, he squinted through the haze and saw a fighter-jet racing away from a cloud of billowing smoke and dying flames, the pilot seemingly more than a little shaken by the whole ordeal. Remy couldn't blame him, that missile had gone off entirely too close to the fighter for his liking, so he could just imagine how the poor guy flying it felt about it.

As for Magneto and Rogue, though, there was no sign of either of them.

"Oh God," Mystique's broken whisper was hoarse and thick with despair. "Not again, no... please, not my baby..."

And Remy's heart positively shattered in realization.

The headset in his hands crackled, and he distantly heard Scott's voice asking Jean to try and sense them, but the words didn't have any meaning to him now.

Nothing did.

Rogue had been caught in that explosion... his wife, his beautiful, pregnant wife... it was unreal. She couldn't possibly be dead, there was just no way... she was invulnerable, unstoppable... nothing could kill her.

"She be fine," he muttered, more to himself than to Mystique. "Dere nobody in de world tougher dan dat_ femme_, she don' die so easily. Look at everyt'ing dat she live t'rough already, _hahn_? If she can survive_ trois_ months in Area 51, den she can survive a li'l t'ing like an explosion."

Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing, but his heart was erratic and his hands wouldn't stop shaking, so it was a futile effort. He knew he should be doing something, finding some way up into the sky to search for Rogue or looking for possible places where she might have fallen, but he couldn't move, he was frozen in place, numb and unable to process what was happening.

Jean was saying something over the headset again, and Kurt was jabbering in the background as Scott talked to his wife, his anxious murmuring half in English and half in German, so it would have been impossible to know what the furball was saying even if Remy had been able to pay attention.

_Marie... _he thought, the world around him slipping away. _Y' can' leave me, chere._

This was the girl who had made him want to be a better kind of man, who'd stolen away his breath, and his heart, their very first meeting in the midst of battle. In the years since, she'd become much more than just a lover or a wife, she'd become his partner, his other half.

Life without her was inconceivable.

"Magnus," Mystique breathed suddenly, stepping forward.

Remy opened his eyes, following her gaze, and nearly cried out at what he saw, lurching to his feet despite the pain that shot through his injured ankle.

Emerging from the thick, swirling cloud of smoke and flames was Magneto, tattered cape fluttering out behind him, his armor singed behind the shimmering magnetic shield that he'd thrown up around himself.

And in his arms was Rogue.

Remy's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his wife's limp form, and he couldn't seem to breathe.

_Alive or dead?_ His mind chanted the words over and over, and he searched the frozen tableau for some sign one way or the other. _Alive or dead?_

Distantly, he was aware that all of the fighting had temporarily come to a halt, Acolyte and X-men alike staring up at the scene taking place overhead. It seemed that the explosion had startled them, and now they were waiting, like he was, to see if either of the two mutants swallowed up by the explosion had survived.

After all, the Acolytes may not have cared in the least if Rogue was killed, but they certainly wanted their leader alive.

Movement caught his eye, and he drew a sharp breath as his wife moved in Magneto's arms, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. Though he was too far away to hear what Magneto said to elicit the scowl that crossed Rogue's face, Remy had a feeling it was something along the lines of 'how could you do something so stupid, you foolish, foolish child?' and he couldn't have agreed more.

From the way she was animatedly arguing back, it was clear that Rogue had not suffered any serious damage.

_Which means dat de baby didn', eit'er,_ Remy sighed to himself.

Relief flooding through him, Remy sunk back onto the crate, practically collapsing against the wall behind it, and closed his eyes for a moment, shoulders sagging wearily. In the span of less than five seconds, it felt like five years had just been taken from his life. For a single, terrible moment he'd thought that he was going to lose Rogue and the baby...

But Magneto had saved them both.

"_Mon Dieu_," Remy groaned into his hands, heart still beating too fast. "Dat makes _duex_ dat Remy owes him."

After all, it had been Magneto who made it possible for the baby to be conceived at all, through the gift of the power-negating bracelet that he'd given to Rogue all those years ago on the island.

By the time that they touched down a few minutes later, it was all too easy to hear Magneto still berating Rogue for her recklessness, and Rogue, in turn, lambasting him for putting her in the position in the first place by trying to kill a pilot who was little more than a kid with his own missile.

A missile that, Magneto was quick to point out, the pilot had fired on them first.

"And that is beside the point," Magneto said harshly, jabbing his finger at Rogue in a manner that was so paternal, Remy had to bite his lip to keep from snickering. "You are in no condition to be fighting in combat, much less running into armed missiles!"

"Ah'm fine," Rogue insisted, floating the rest of the way to the ground herself. "Don' get yo' spandex in a twist."

Despite himself, Remy snickered, earning a glare from his former boss, which he ignored and turned instead to his wife, lifting her hand to his lips, their eyes locking. "Y' sure yo' okay, _chere_?" he asked softly, squeezing her fingers tightly, no words needed to convey his utter relief at having her back in one piece.

"Ah'm fine, swamp rat," Rogue assured him, smiling gently as she leaned in to kiss him. "Erik made sure o' that."

"So he did," Remy observed, nodding at Magneto. "_Merci beaucoup_, Mags. Remy be appreciatin' dat."

"And so do I, Magnus," Mystique said, gratitude shining in her yellow eyes as she reached over to put an arm around Rogue's shoulders, which Rogue accepted with a smile, leaning into her mother's side. "Thank you."

Magneto opened his mouth to speak, when the distinctive sound of a helicopter filled the air, and all four of them looked up to see a large military chopper heading in their direction.

"Don't these fools ever learn?" Magneto growled, and began to rise off of the ground, but Rogue grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back down. He gave her an indignant look, clearly not amused, but she wasn't looking at him.

"Wait," she said sharply, her eyes glued to the helicopter. "They're tryin' t' land, not fire on us."

"And your point is?" Magneto demanded.

Now Rogue did look at him, and with a fierce look that Emil called 'the Death Glare', but it didn't have quite the same affect on the Master of Magnetism. "Mah point is that if they're landin', they've obviously got somethin' t' say an' ya should hear 'em out befo' ya go blastin' 'em outta the sky."

"She's right, Father."

Wanda appeared from around the corner, flanked by Alex, Kurt and Tessa, the latter two moving to Rogue's side at once. Kurt hugged his sister, murmuring something in German, and then a pair of red sunglasses slipped over Tessa's eyes, scanning Rogue for internal injuries.

"Hello, Wanda," Magneto said evenly. "You look more like your mother everyday."

Wanda blinked, clearly taken aback by that, but before she could comment, her father had turned his attention back to Tessa, who was removing her glasses with a small smile. "Everything is fine," she announced, and Remy felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "The baby is perfectly healthy."

"See?" Rogue said, shooting Magneto a smug look. "Ah told ya so."

"So you did," Magneto acknowledged with the faintest tug of a smile. His eyes then focused on something past Rogue, and he chuckled. "Ah, Phoenix and Cyclops to the rescue."

Turning, Remy saw Jean floating in front of the helicopter, guiding it safely down about three hundred feet away, where Scott was waiting on the ground. The cutter-blades stirred up a gust of wind that blew dust up all around him, but the leader of the X-men didn't even blink.

The helicopter landed and the door opened as a tall woman dressed in a navy blazer and slacks climbed out, saying something to Scott, who gestured in their direction and she nodded. As he began to lead her towards them, the wind from the chopper blew the woman's blond hair across her face, and she ducked her head, clearly trying to keep it from getting too tangled, although it probably would have been smarter to wear it up in the first place.

"Amelia," Magneto said, most likely speaking into a hidden comm-link. "Tell the Acolytes to stand down until I say otherwise."

"Yes, Lord Magneto," a woman's voice came back, sounding from his belt.

Jean floated down from the sky, landing to Remy's right, just before Scott and the blond woman reached them, coming to a halt in front of them, with Scott remaining at her side, arms crossed, as if to protect her should Magneto suddenly, and irrationally, decide to attack.

But it was not Magneto that the new arrival looked to first.

"Hello, Raven," she said evenly.

"Valerie," Mystique acknowledged with a tilt of her head, face expressionless.

Kurt and Rogue exchanged a baffled look, clearly both curious as to who this woman was and what kind of history she had with their mother, but they knew better than to ask that now. Questions would have to wait until later, when they were back aboard the X-jet, and then Remy was quite certain the two would be pouncing on Mystique the minute they got the chance.

That taken care of, this Valerie woman addressed herself to Magneto now.

"Erik Lensherr, I presume," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Valerie Cooper, with the NSC."

"The National Security Council?" Wanda asked in surprise, eyeing the woman with a hint of trepidation, unconsciously moving closer to her father, as if concerned as to what the NSC wanted with him.

"I know who you are, Ms. Cooper," Magneto replied, unfazed. "Government liaison on mutant affairs, advocator of mutant rights within Washington... I have watched you more closely than you can imagine."

"I see," Cooper murmured uneasily.

"Now, what brings you here, Ms. Cooper?" Magneto inquired civilly. "Governmental business, no doubt."

"The President asked me to speak with you, on behalf of the United Nations."

Magneto raised an eyebrow, but other than that he didn't show much of a reaction. "Continue."

Cooper reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device, then pressed the center of it, and small holographic map leapt to life over it, projecting the image of a lush island, about the size of Rhode Island, for all to see.

"This is the island of Genosha, located between Madagascar and the Seychelles Islands in the Indian Ocean, not far off the coast of Africa," she explained. "The capitol city of Hammer Bay is one of the most prosperous in the world, and the country itself is very wealthy-"

"Wealth that has been built upon the backs of enslaved mutants," Magneto sneered.

"I take it you're aware of the civil war that has been going on there in recent months then?" Cooper asked.

"If by civil war you mean the so-called 'mutates' fighting back against their former oppressors," Magneto retorted darkly. "Then yes, I am aware of the situation."

"Good," Cooper said, nodding. "Because the United Nations would like to relinquish sovereignty of Genosha over to you, Mr. Lensherr."

Whatever Magneto had been expecting her to say, that clearly wasn't it, and the rest of them were just as surprised by the offer, but Remy rather felt someone needed to say it, they were all thinking it.

"Dey all gone mad," he declared. Magneto gave him a cool glance, and he shrugged, spreading his hands. "Remy jus' call dem like he sees dem, _homme_."

"Indeed," Magneto muttered, then turned his attention back to Valerie Cooper. "If I understand correctly, Ms. Cooper, you're saying that the U.N. has agreed to hand over Genosha to me and my Acolytes... assuming I wave the white flag, is that is?"

"They want a cessation of hostilities against their nations, yes," Cooper confirmed with a serious nod. "As well as a peace-treaty stating that you will never again initiate hostilities against them."

"Initiate?" Magneto repeated, a speculative gleam that Remy recognized all too well in the man's eyes.

"You would have the same rights as every other nation, Mr. Lensherr," Cooper replied, likewise understanding what he was thinking. "Including the right to defend your borders."

"I see."

"You would be able to create a mutant homeland," Cooper pointed out after a long pause. "An island nation where mutants can thrive and prosper."

"A nation in which I would be able to rule as I see fit?" Magneto challenged, and Cooper met his gaze steadily.

"So long as you aren't in direct violation of any of the U.N. charters, yes."

Remy stared at the woman hard, trying to decide whether this was all some sort of twisted military trick to capture Magneto, but her expression was serious and sincere, leading him to decide that the U.N. was clearly in need of some new leaders, because the current ones had all gone insane.

Give Magneto his own country? What kind of solution was that?

_A feasible one,_ he heard Tessa's solemn voice inside of his head. _Perhaps it won't serve to end the problem in the long run, but it could be a short-term solution, a starting point from which further negotiations could be made. And it would give Charles Xavier time to proceed with his own message of peace... perhaps enough time to convince Magneto that there is another way._

Glancing over at the dark-haired telepath, Remy pressed his lips together, but couldn't argue with her logic.

"I wonder, Ms. Cooper," Magneto requested evenly. "If you might be so kind as to allow me a few moments to consider your offer."

"Of course."

Nodding, Magneto moved past the gathered X-men, then paused, speaking over his shoulder and turning his head slightly. "It would be best if Charles were here," he murmured lowly. "But as he is not, might I inquire as to your opinion on the matter, Rogue?"

If Rogue was surprised by being called upon, it didn't show.

"Ya already know what Ah think, Erik," she replied simply. "If ya can do it right, then do it."

"And you, Wanda?" Magneto asked.

Unlike Rogue, Wanda visibly started at the question. "Me? You want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

For a heartbeat or two, Wanda was silent, staring at Magneto's back suspiciously, as if uncertain about whether or not he was serious, but she must have decided that his request for her opinion had been genuine, because she stepped forward, blue eyes as grim and intense as her father's.

"I think you have the chance to do something good, to turn Genosha into a symbol of what's possible, for mutants and humans to live together peacefully," she began carefully, her hesitance flickering. "But I don't know if you're capable of doing that or not."

_Oh, dat's good, p'tite,_ Remy groaned as Magneto stiffened. _Tick off de ol' man._

"Explain," Magneto ordered curtly, without turning around.

"Do you remember when I was nine, just before you had me locked away?" Wanda asked softly, and Remy's heart went out to the girl, a shimmer of long-dulled, but never forgotten pain in her eyes.

From his vantage point, Remy could see only Magneto's profile, but there was no mistaking the wince that crossed the man's face at the reminder of what was his biggest failure as a father. He didn't speak, which was probably for the best, because what could he possibly say to Wanda?

Somehow, 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem like it was good enough.

"I asked you why humans hated us," Wanda continued quietly, eyes never leaving Magneto. "Why we had to protect ourselves from them, and do you remember what you said? 'Because there is no land of tolerance'... Well, now you have the chance to create one."

_Okay,_ Remy conceded to himself._ I take it back..._ _yo' good, p'tite._

As if sensing his thoughts, Rogue smiled at him, likewise impressed with Wanda's words, and he slipped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer so that he could kiss the top of her hair. After the close call she'd had, he would have liked nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms, take her to the safety of their room, and never let her go, but he knew that was a bit impractical... although certainly not without its merits.

"Perhaps," Magneto spoke slowly, and there was something akin to wistfulness in his tone. "You and your brother might come for a visit, then? After all, I'm sure both the X-men and the Avengers will want to check up on me from time to time."

"We'll see," Wanda said, surprisingly open to the idea. "If you follow through with your promise, then I'll talk to Pietro about it. Maybe we'll be able to work something out."

"That is all that I ask," Magneto replied, and he finally turned to face his daughter, suddenly looking much older than his appearance would lead one to believe. "Wanda... I truly do regret..."

"Don't," Wanda silenced him, shaking her head. "I don't want to go there, not now. Professor Xavier has helped me learn how to forgive you, I've accepted what happened and moved on. I don't live in the past anymore, and you shouldn't either. Worry about the present, instead, and the future. If you want to make it up to me, to me and Pietro, then here's where you start."

"Very well," Magneto murmured, then turned to Valerie Cooper with a genial, tired smile. "Ms. Cooper, please tell the President that I accept the U.N.'s offer."

**Translations:**

_Remmerciez Dieu_- thank God  
_Pas de probleme_- no problem  
_chienne_- bitch  
_Bon_- good  
_Mon Dieu_- my God  
_duex_- two  
_Merci beaucoup_- thanks very much


	89. Turnabout

****

**Chapter Eighty-Nine:**

****

Nathan giggled and climbed onto unsteady little feet, gleefully toddling after the bright red ball that his uncle had rolled across the floor.

"He's getting big," Alex observed, grinning as the toddler snatched the ball off the floor and held it up like a trophy.

"Kids grow fast," Lorna agreed with a small, wistful smile.

There was a quiet, but steady swell of longing within the green-haired young woman, one which Jean Grey Summers could have picked up on even without her telepathic powers.

Lorna wanted children, she wanted to have a family and be a mother, but Alex was far from ready for such a step. At times, Jean wondered why her brother-in-law had yet to propose to Lorna, when he clearly loved his girlfriend more than anything, but the only answer she had for it was that Alex was still waiting for something. She had no idea what that something might be, it was just a feeling she had, like he was searching for something that he wasn't even aware he was missing.

_He'll find it,_ Jean told herself. _When he least expects it, he'll find it._

"You and Scott need to get to work on creating a few more of these tikes, Jean," Alex informed her, making faces at Nathan, whose little nose scrunched up in return. "Nate needs a brother to play with."

"Why not a sister?" Lorna challenged.

"What would they name her?" Alex snorted, twisting his face into a comically gruesome expression for Nathan's benefit, eliciting shrieking laughter from the two year-old. "I mean, Scott could always name her after Mom, I guess, but don't we have enough Katherines around this place as it is?"

"I've always been partial to Rachel," Jean mused with a smile.

"Rachel Summers, huh?" Alex considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "You could do worse."

"Thanks," Jean said dryly, using her telekinesis to throw a pillow at him from the couch, catching in the side of the head.

"I'd be childish and use my powers to throw a pillow at you, but I think the Professor might be unhappy if I burned a hole in them with plasma blasts," Alex said, lifting his nose dramatically, but his act was ruined by Nathan dropping into his lap and knocking the wind out of him. "Oof. Hey, buddy..."

As her brother-in-law entertained her son, with Lorna dangling a stuffed toy over the boys, Jean let herself relax, grateful to be home after the long day they'd had in Paris. If there was a downside to the life they lived, it was that there was rarely a good time to take a vacation- there was, inevitably, always something going wrong somewhere that needed their attention.

_Come Christmas,_ Jean vowed to herself. _We're going to hit the beaches of Hawaii... if someone needs us to save the world again, they can page us._

After all, with Magneto and the U.N. calling a truce, however temporary it might turn out to be in the end, there was bound to be less trouble for the X-men to clean up. There would be others who would take his place, of that she had no doubt, but with Magneto backing off of the mutant superiority crusade, it would mean their jobs were going to be a little bit easier.

As if aware of what direction her thoughts had taken her, Lorna sighed, shaking her head. "I still can't get over the fact that Magneto's going to have his own island to rule."

"Tell me about it," Alex snorted. "The U.N. needs a complete overhaul if you ask me."

"They saw a temporary solution and acted on it," Jean said with a shrug, not adding her own opinion on the matter. If the Professor had good news when he returned to the mansion, Alex's view might change, anyway.

"Don't tell me you think this is a good idea?" Alex demanded incredulously.

"I think it has the potential to be a good idea," Jean responded evenly. "Maybe Magneto will actually be able to pull it off and everything will work out for the best, maybe not. But at the very least, it gives the U.N. a chance to improve mutant rights."

"She has a point," Lorna pointed out. "And think about what Genosha could offer to mutants who are being persecuted in their home countries. A safe haven, somewhere where you can be yourself without fear..."

"Great, so now he's going to have a whole island full of Acolytes instead of a handful?" Alex asked skeptically.

"It won't be like that," Jean assured him, hoping she was right. "You heard Magneto, he agreed to allow us and the Avengers to conduct surprise inspections."

"And he won't risk it," Lorna added confidently, using her powers to make a metal sphere on the mantle float around the room, drawing little Nathan's awed gaze as he watched it twirl for his benefit. "He wants Wanda and Pietro in his life, and he knows that in order to have that, he's got to play by the book now."

_Let's hope not,_ Jean thought, trying to remain optimistic._ For Wanda's sake._

They all knew what a huge step it had been for the Scarlet Witch to agree to try and work things out with her estranged father, given the years she'd spent in a mental institution simply because he couldn't waste time bothering with her out of control powers.

Magneto had a lot to make up for.

"Hey, as long as the man's not trying to take over the world anymore," Alex defended lightly, shrugging his shoulders as he watched Nathan try to grab the floating metal sphere. "I'm cool."

Lorna rolled her eyes at the trivializing of what Magneto's cause was, or had been, about, but she didn't say anything aloud, so Jean decided to let it slide.

Sometimes, though, she wondered if Lorna would always remain an X-man at heart.

Or if the bristling of things she supposed sensed with her friend, the frustration and impatience as the world continued to oppress mutants and their work hardly ever seemed to make much of a difference, would one day be Lorna's undoing.

It was a troubling thought, but not one that Jean liked to dwell on.

A familiar presence filled her psychic awareness, approaching down the hall, and a smile touched her lips.

_Hello, sweetheart,_ she sent across the rapport she shared with her husband.

Scott gave her a mental smile, accompanied by a wordless caress of greeting that sent a warm tingle through her mind.

A few moments later, he appeared in the doorway, and paused, watching his brother make faces at their son, an amused expression on his face.

"I think you're going to traumatize him that way, Alex," Scott commented wryly.

Alex merely stuck out his tongue in reply.

"Welcome back, Scott," Lorna said with a smile. "Any word from the Professor?"

"Not yet," Scott replied, and Jean sensed a flicker of anxiety within him. "He said he would call as soon as he and Hank were done in Washington, though. Hopefully he'll have some good news to report."

"I hope so," Lorna murmured.

Jean was silent as her husband made his way into the room and lowered himself down onto the couch next to her, his eyes still trained on Nathan, and she, too, watched with a small smile as Nathan tried to make a face back at Alex.

_You're worried,_ she accused him in the privacy of their thoughts.

_Yes, _Scott admitted. _I am._

_About the Professor? _

_About a lot of things._

_I'm sure things went well in the capitol,_ Jean told him gently. _After the U.N. offer to Magneto, now is the perfect time for negotiations on mutant rights. That's why the Professor and Hank went to meet with the President and to speak before the Senate in a private hearing._

_I know,_ Scott responded. _But I won't relax until we hear from them._

"Ow," Alex cried, rubbing his nose where Nathan had just whacked him with a little fist. "Kid's strong."

"He gets that from his father," Scott said smugly.

"More like from his mother," Alex shot back. "We all know Jean's the one who wears the spandex in the family."

"The spandex?" Jean echoed, wrinkling her nose.

"We're a little too abnormal for pants, don't you think?" Alex retorted with a wink.

"The only thing abnormal about this family is you, little brother," Scott informed him.

_They should have called by now,_ he added silently, to Jean alone, and she could sense the heavy frown working its way onto his face, the grim countenance that Bobby liked to refer to as 'the Fearless Leader mask'.

_Why are you so on edge?_ Jean asked him lightly. _I'm sure Hank's just trying to pry the Professor and Magneto away from another one of their endless chess games. You know they can't have a meeting together without playing at least once._

The frown beginning to grace Scott's lips begrudgingly turned into a faint smile.

_You say that like Hank won't be itching to get in on the game himself,_ he said dryly.

They exchanged an amused look, both knowing all too well that chess games between the Professor and Dr. McCoy could go on for hours, much the way games between the Professor and his old friend Erik Lensherr did.

While some of the students at the Westchester Academy, and even some of the X-men, wondered how it was possible for Professor Xavier to continue to call Magneto his friend, Jean has a fairly good idea why the two men held each other in such high regard.

Though she was reluctant to admit it, there were some very admirable things about Erik Lensherr.

"Hey," Lorna said suddenly, looking their way with a thoughtful frown. "Has Rogue checked in yet?"

"Yeah," Alex agreed, glancing at the clock. "She's been gone a while, and it's getting pretty late."

"She called a few hours ago," Scott replied.

_Thanks for telling me,_ Jean drawled, fixing him with a mock glare.

"It seems when she and Carol reached the Danvers household, Carol's parents kidnapped Rogue into staying for lunch," Scott continued, ignoring her teasing. "I'm expecting her to get back any time now."

Which explained why she sensed there was more to his concerns than just the Professor's trip to Washington and the situation there. Scott wouldn't relax until Rogue was back, safe and sound, and Jean knew better than to try and get him to think about something else when he was in leader mode.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let her take the _Blackbird _alone?" Lorna inquired worriedly. "I mean, I know she's got flight experience from when you guys lived at the Institute in Bayville, but it's been a few years."

"Don't worry," Jean said with a grin. "Logan and Scott gave her a thorough test before they agreed to let her fly Carol out to San Diego by herself."

"I bet," Alex chuckled wryly. "The way Logan was carrying on about how unsafe it was for a pregnant woman to fly a jet, even though she can fly just fine without one, I'm surprised he didn't try to sabotage her test."

"Who says he didn't?" Scott retorted.

Lorna bit her lip. "Did he really?" she asked with anxiety.

"No," Jean answered truthfully, before Scott or Alex could give her a hard time. "But he certainly grumbled about it enough. It was sort of sweet."

"Sweet isn't exactly a word I would use when talking about Wolverine," Scott muttered.

"But Remy was okay with her going off on her own?" Lorna pressed.

"He would have preferred if Tessa went with them," Jean admitted with a shrug. "But he knows Carol won't let anything happen to Rogue, and as he himself pointed out, his '_chere_' can take care of herself."

"That's for sure," Alex snorted. "Did you see that woman during the fight with the Acolytes?"

Despite herself, Jean smiled, remembering the shock and disbelief that had rocked through the X-men upon the realization that Rogue had plowed into a missile in order to save the life of a fighter pilot who had, moments before, been trying to kill her and Magneto both.

It had been a reckless, dangerous, crazy stunt to say the least.

And so classic Rogue.

If there was one thing she had always admired about her former teammate even more than the endless pool of strength the younger woman seemed to possess, it was Rogue's nerves of steel. Not to say that the striped-haired X-man didn't ever feel fear in the face of some of the horrifying situations they inevitably found themselves in, but Rogue was very much like her father in that she seemed to laugh in the face of danger.

And give everyone else around her a heart attack in the process.

"She was unnecessarily reckless," Scott said with a disapproving scowl.

Rolling her eyes, Jean prepared to rebuke that comment, but she didn't have to.

"She saved that pilot's life," Lorna argued in exasperation. "And that's what being an X-man is all about, right? Risking our lives to save others?"

"She's got you there, bro," Alex chuckled.

"Ignore Scott," Jean told them, pointedly ignoring the glare he sent her way. "He's just being his usual overbearing, overprotective self. Rogue made the right decision, and he knows it, he just doesn't want to admit that sometimes the right choice is one as... dangerous as the one Rogue made."

"Dangerous is an understatement," Scott muttered.

_And this after the talk we had with the Professor yesterday?_ Jean inquired, arching an eyebrow. _You're not rethinking your decision, are you?_

_No,_ Scott conceded gruffly. _I'm just planning on giving her the longest lecture of her life._

Despite herself, Jean smiled. _We're not kids anymore, Scott,_ she reminded him gently. _Rogue is a grown woman, a wife and soon to be a mother. She's been on her own for the past four years. It's not your job to keep us all safe anymore, you don't need to worry so much._

Her husband was silent, both aloud and mentally, for a long moment.

_I'm always going to worry,_ he finally sighed._ About you, about Rogue, about Alex and Kurt and Kitty and the others... the X-men are a family, and that's what families do._

_Yes,_ _that's what families do,_ Jean agreed with a small, teasing smile. _But try to lighten up some, huh?_

_No promises,_ Scott replied with a mental grunt.

The phone chose to ring just then, and all heads turned towards the desk in the corner.

Scott rose to his feet, crossing the room in three quick strides, and Alex steadied Nathan as the little boy climbed to his feet when his father passed.

"It's the Professor," Scott announced, looking at Caller ID.

Instantly, they all clustered around the desk as Scott answered, eager to hear how things had gone in Washington, and Alex passed Nathan to Jean, who smiled down at her son as he eagerly began to play with her hair.

"Hello, Professor," Scott said into the receiver, then pressed the button for the speaker. "Jean, Alex and Lorna are her, too."

"Hello, Scott," Charles Xavier's voice filled the room, and he greeted the others, as well.

"How did it go, Professor?" Jean asked.

They waited on baited-breath for his answer.

"Better than I could have hoped, my dear," Xavier replied, and there was no mistaking the pleased relief in his voice. "I suspect that quite a few of our number will be pleased to learn that Boliver Trask has been arrested and Operation: Wideawake has been disbanded."

Eyes wide, Jean looked to Scott, only to find that her husband looked just as stunned by this news as she was.

"Are you serious?" Alex cried incredulously, summing up the disbelief in the room.

"Yes, Alex," Xavier chuckled softly. "I am most serious. The President should be addressing the nation within the hour, I believe, along with a representative of the United Nations."

For a moment, there was silence in the room as they all took that in, and then the true weight of the situation began to sink in. Jean closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of her son's hair, her heart flooding with a relief that was both profound and impossibly deep.

"So this is for real, then?" Lorna asked, the first to find her voice again. "I mean, it's over?"

"I regret that it's very unlikely that the prejudice against mutants will disappear entirely," Xavier replied, with a hint of sadness, but only a hint. "But the governments making up the U.N. have all signed a charter abolishing their policies against mutants. There's little they can do about the way people regard us, but from now on, mutants won't have to fear being hunted by Sentinels or arrested simply for being what they are."

"And that is worth celebrating," Jean said, smiling even as her eyes welled with tears. "We'll have to have a special dinner tonight, let everyone watch the Presidential Address together."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Jean," Xavier responded. "Hank and I should be returning within the hour, but perhaps you might ask Ororo and some of the girls to assist you?"

"Don't worry," Jean assured him with a smirk. "I'll find volunteers somewhere."

She fixed Scott and Alex with a pointed look as they tried to remove themselves from the room unnoticed, and her husband and brother-in-law gave her sheepish smiles.

"See you soon, Professor," Jean said, ending the call.

"And just where do you think you're going, boys?" Lorna demanded, tapping her foot as she gave Scott and Alex an expectant look, raising an eyebrow.

"To the kitchen to start dinner?" Alex suggested.

Lorna said something to that, but Jean didn't really hear what- her senses had picked up a familiar presence approaching the Academy grounds, and she reached out to give the younger woman a faint brush, just a sort of wordless 'welcome back', smiling when she received the grumbling equivalent of a startled 'don't do that' in return.

"Looks like you just lucked out, Scott, darling," she told her husband. "Rogue's about to land, so you get to skip out on helping us with dinner."

"Aww, man," Alex groaned.

"Do you want me to go ahead and let the others know she's back?" Jean asked Scott. "Or should I wait until after you talk to her?"

"Wait," Scott requested, running a hand through his short hair. "I'd kind of like some privacy for this."

"Understandable," Jean replied with a nod. "Just try to keep the lecturing to a minimum, okay? Or else you may never get around to having the real talk."

"Now who's worrying too much?" Scott asked.

Leaning over to kiss him lightly, Jean smiled. "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Scott sighed, heading for the door. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

**Translations:**

_chere_- dear

**A/N: This chapter is a bit on the short side, sorry about that, but law school has been keeping me on my toes, and it's making it hard to find the time or energy to write. I'll try to make the next one longer, if I can.**


	90. Offers

****

**Chapter Ninety:**

****

****

The engines died out with a low hum, and the lights in the cockpit dimmed.

Unbuckling her restraints, Rogue climbed out of the pilot's chair, feeling more than a little pleased with herself.

_An' t' think that Logan an' Scott were worried,_ she snorted, making her way towards the hatch and slapping her hand against the touchpad to lower the ramp. _Ah bet Ah fly this thing better than they do._

The thought brought a grin to her lips as the ramp lowered itself with a hiss, revealing the dimly lit hangar used for storing the X-jet, the _Blackbird_ and the other various vehicles that the Professor had accumulated for his X-men to use.

Striding down the ramp, Rogue's seventh sense tingled about halfway down, alerting her to another presence in the hangar, and she glanced towards the door to find a very somber looking Scott Summers leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and his gaze hidden by his rose-quartz glasses.

For a moment, she felt like she was back at the Institute and in trouble for sneaking out past curfew.

Then she remembered that she was an adult, a woman married and expecting her first child, and that Scott no longer had any authority over her anymore.

Still, she imagined with that grim frown, he kept the students here on their toes.

"Hey, Cyke," she called, lifting a hand to waggle her fingers in her greeting, and enjoying the way he bristled at the much-hated nickname. "They send ya down t' be mah welcomin' committee?"

"Something like that," Scott replied evenly.

As soon as her boots touched the hangar floor, the ramp began to lift of its own accord, sealing the jet up tight.

"How were things at the Danvers?" Scott asked as she drew closer.

"Nice," Rogue assured him with a broad smile. "Carol's parents are real nice folks. Her dad told me a whole bunch o' stories 'bout his li'l girl growin' up, an' her mother cooked enough t' feed me, the li'l tyke in here an' a whole platoon o' yo' students t' boot."

"Sounds like you had a good time, then."

"Ah did."

The Danvers had been nothing short of some of the kindest, most welcoming people she had ever met, and they had embraced her like a long-lost friend when Carol introduced her as the one who had rescued her. There had been tears and sobs when they first opened the door to find their daughter standing there, alive and whole, but after that there had been nothing but smiles and laughter.

It was good to hear them laugh, because Rogue had a feeling that they hadn't done it much in the past few years, not since Carol's disappearance.

Their grief, still fresh and raw, had not dwindled in all these years until the moment their little girl came back to them, but traces of that pain had lingered during the hours that she spent in their home. It was in the way they kept looking at Carol every few seconds, as if to make sure that she was really there, and then laughing in delight when she was.

It had amazed Rogue how lively the three Danvers had become once they were reunited, smiling and talking at a mile per minute, finding ever excuse to touch one another, whether it was reaching across the table to hold hands or running their fingers through Carol's blond hair in the way that Rogue knew, from memories she had absorbed from the other woman, that Mrs. Danvers had done when Carol was little.

Every gesture, every smile and hug, attested to just how painful these past few years had been for them.

And for the first time, Rogue fully understood what it must have done to Mystique and Logan.

Four years of believing your child was dead, four years of never knowing what had happened and your mind conjuring up one horrifying possibility after another.

She couldn't imagine going through that.

"Something wrong?" Scott asked, and she glanced up to find him eyeing her with concern from behind his ruby glasses.

"No," she replied, shaking her head ruefully. "Jus' got caught up in mah thoughts, that's all."

"Ah." Scott nodded. "In that case, I was wondering if you might like to take a walk?" he inquired evenly.

Too evenly.

Recognizing his 'leader' tone, even after all these years, Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Am Ah 'bout t' be lectured?" she demanded.

"Yes."

Startled by his frank, and somewhat wry, answer, Rogue blinked. "Well," she said after a moment. "All right then."

"We'll take the staff tunnels," Scott said, leading the way to the hidden door on the far side of the hangar and placing his palm flat against the steel surface. A thing line of blue light moved across the back of the door, illuminating his hand in an eerie glow for just a moment, and then the door slid open without so much as a hiss.

Wordlessly, he stepped inside and Rogue followed.

The staff tunnels weren't really for the exclusive use of the staff, more like for the X-men and the occasional students permitted down there, but the term 'staff tunnels' had stuck somehow, although Bobby hadn't been able to give her a reason for that during the tour he gave her and her companions from New Orleans.

Buried deep beneath the mansion proper and extending for hundreds of yards under the estate, the underground complex reminded Rogue of the setup at the Institute back in Bayville, only the revolutionary technology the tunnels were outfitted with made the wonders that had awed her upon first joining the X-men all those years ago look like little more than outdated prototypes.

Scott led the way through the dimly lit circular corridors that wound their way underneath the mansion, the cool hue of the lighting giving the halls a strangely sci-fi vibe, one that she was certain Emil would have appreciated.

_God, Ah miss him,_ Rogue thought with a wistful sigh._ An' Jean-Luc an' Henri an' Mercy an' li'l Jacques an' all the rest o' the famille._

It was wonderful to be here, with Mystique and Logan and Kurt and the others, to be surrounded by the people who she'd believed lost to her forever, but part of her ached for New Orleans and the Thieves Guild, for the life she had been forced to leave behind the night of the Sentinel attack.

But would she ache for the Westchester Academy and the X-men just as fiercely if she were to return to New Orleans?

She didn't know, and a part of her didn't particularly want to find out.

"So ya were sayin' somethin' 'bout a lecture, sugah?" she asked Scott, pointedly steering away from such thoughts, lest they get the best of her.

"Yes," Scott replied evenly, without bothering to glance at her as they walked. "I was."

"Lemme guess," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "This is 'bout what happened durin' the fight wit' Magneto, ain't it?"

"Your actions were foolhardy and reckless, and you know it," her former leader informed her grimly, with chastising disapproval. "You endangered your own life, and the life of your unborn child, I might add, needlessly and senselessly."

"Needlessly?" Rogue echoed incredulously, and she could feel the fire lighting in her eyes as she came to a dead halt, forcing Scott to stop as well. "Senselessly? So yo' sayin' Ah should have let that pilot die, is that it?"

"No, I-"

"Because that better not be what yo' sayin'," Rogue snapped, brandishing a clenched fist in warning. "That pilot was a kid, a boy, younger than ya are, Cyke, an' if yo' tellin' me Ah should have let him get blasted t' pieces by that missile instead o' doin' whatever Ah had t' do t' save his life, then yo' outta yo' damn mind!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Scott said sharply, then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Man, I'd forgotten how frustrating it is to try and yell at you."

Despite herself, Rogue smiled faintly. "It's an acquired talent," she drawled.

"Cute," Scott muttered, giving her an irritated look. "My point is, Rogue, that you have to be more careful. You can't just do these crazy stunts, especially in your condition."

"Fo' yo' information, Hank said 'mah condition' wasn' a factor," Rogue retorted. "Mah invulnerability protects this baby jus' like it does me. Anythin' that could really do him any damage is likely t' kill me anyway."

"That's not exactly comforting," Scott pointed out dryly.

"Not mah problem," Rogue said with a shrug. "Ah'm a big gal now, Scott, Ah can take care o' mahself. Ah don' need anyone t' protect me anymore, an' that goes fo' all o' ya'll, Remy included. Ah survived Area 51, Ah survived Sentinel attacks an' brawls wit' Stryker's toy soldiers, all on mah own, wit'out any o' ya'll there t' help."

"Only this time you did have us there to help," Scott reprimanded somberly. "And if you'd stopped to think, you would have realized you had other options besides hurling yourself in between a missile and a fighter jet."

"Like what?"

"Like absorbing Magneto and using his powers to stop the missile," Scott replied.

"There wasn' time," Rogue insisted, shaking her head. "If there had been, Ah coulda gotten Tessa t' boost mah powers an' jus' accessed the imprint of Magneto's powers stored inside o' me, but there was hardly enough time t' get ahead o' the missile as it was."

"It was still too dangerous."

"An' what would ya have done, Scott?" she demanded. "If it had been yo' call t' make, what would ya have done differently?"

"That's not the point," Scott replied with a scowl.

"Ah think that's _entirely_ the point, sugah," Rogue corrected, then softened her tone as she saw the troubled expression on his face. "Yo' right, what Ah did was dangerous an' reckless an' completely insane, but every one o' ya'll would have made the same call Ah did. Because we're X-men, Scott, this is what we do, who we are."

For a long moment, Scott stared at her intently, his eyes hidden behind his ruby-quartz glasses, and then he shook his head, chuckling lowly under his breath. "You've grown into quite the politician there, Rogue," he observed quietly, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And quite the woman, as well."

"Yo' not bad yo'self, Cyke," Rogue said with a grin.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Scott sighed, but he couldn't hide a touch of amusement.

"Mah estimation," she mused evenly. "Probably 'bout a million, at least."

"I suppose you could have a worse name for me than 'Cyke'."

"Ya got that right, sugah," Rogue snickered. "Ya should hear some o' the things that Bobby an' the others used t' call ya behind yo' back whenever ya called an extra Danger Room session."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Scott grumbled.

"Speakin' o' Danger Rooms," Rogue said, giving him her brightest smile. "When Ah got mah official X-tour, there were students in a session, so Ah didn' get t' take a look at the new one. How 'bout ya give me a li'l peek?"

"Like father, like daughter," Scott muttered.

"Ya know it," Rogue agreed, looping her arm with his. "Lead on, Fearless Leader."

Rolling his eyes, Scott complied, and they continued down the circular corridors beneath the mansion, passing locker rooms and a display case holding uniforms that appeared to be made out of leather, but she knew were actually a highly advanced form of kevlar, able to withstand a direct shot from even a sniper weapon.

"Black," she commented wryly. "Kitty must have had a fit."

"They're more practical for night operations," Scott explained, leading the way around a corner and down the large stretch of the main corridor that Rogue had seen on her tour.

Down one end was the med-lab, a surgery ward and several small science labs, each used for different types of experiments that Rogue didn't even pretend to understand, much less have any interest in. Tessa, however, had clearly been intrigued during the tour, and Hank had later engaged her in a long, boring discussion about physics and mutant genetics.

In the other direction, a sauna and a whirlpool lined the Olympic-sized swimming pool, and beside that was the enormous gym that put the one the Thieves Guild had to shame. Separate locker rooms for men and women were on either side of the gymnasium, which Bobby claimed the students liked to use for indoor basketball when it rained.

Mutant basketball, no doubt, a game which Rogue remembered from her days at the Institute as a great way of venting bent-up frustration.

And one that always left a lot of damage in the wake.

"Hmm," Scott said as they approached the looming, reinforced doors of the Danger Room, a red light blinking over the doors. "Looks like someone's in there, but we can go up to the control room and take a look."

"Ya sure?" Rogue asked. "Ah can always come back later."

"It's fine," Scott assured her, leading the way towards a small turbo-lift down the hall. "It's probably Logan in there, anyway, so at least you'll get to see the upgraded technology in action."

"True," she agreed, following him into the lift once the doors slid open.

Scott punched in the button marked for the control room, and the lift began to rise the moment the doors closed. It was a quick ascent, and a few seconds later they were stepping out into the control room, which, Rogue was pleased to note, looked almost exactly like the old one.

"Level Nine," Scott commented, eyeing the console display. "Definitely Logan."

Sure enough, when she moved over to the glass viewing screen and looked down into the training facility, it was the familiar figure of her father combating the Danger Room's weaponry and simulations. Rogue watched him for a few moments, hands pressed against the glass as her eyes tracked his agile, inhuman movements through the room below, always impressed with what the man known as Wolverine was capable of.

And it brought back memories of her days at the Institute that made her smile, even the ones of all those endless hours of torture during Logan's Danger Room sessions.

_I miss it,_ she admitted, in the privacy of her own mind.

Not just the Danger Room or the adrenaline rush that came with the job, but the purpose behind it, and the sense of camaraderie, of family, that bound the X-men together. There had been friendship among the Brotherhood, maybe even a degree of familial bonds, but the purpose had been missing until she joined the X-men, and that was when Rogue truly found her place.

Knowing that you were fighting for the right reasons, that you were trying to safeguard something good and true, was better than any adrenaline rush imaginable.

She had joined the X-men initially because of Mystique's betrayal and deceit, but it had been more than just Scott and Kitty and Kurt's friendship, the sense of home and safety that she felt at the Institute, that kept her there.

Xavier's dream was contagious, and in time it had become her own.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Scott glanced over at her and cleared his throat. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do yet?"

"No, not a clue," Rogue said honestly. "Ah mean, this place is amazin' an' ya'll are all here, an' the dream means everythin' t' me, always has, but N'awlins is... well, it's home, an' Remy's family is mah family, too. Ah dunno what he wants, because Ah don' even know what _Ah_ want yet."

They had been avoiding talking about it, she realized now, and not just her and Remy, but Lucas and Tessa, as well.

It was a decision that would affect all of them equally, and one that they would have to make together, but no one seemed to know how to broach the sensitive subject.

"You have to make the right choice for you, do what's best for you and Remy and your friends," Scott agreed, always the voice of reason. "But we could really use you, Rogue. The school always needs teachers we can trust, who have a lot to share with our students, but more importantly, the X-men need you."

"Ah think ya got plenty o' muscle already, sugah," Rogue pointed out wryly. "Piotr alone could probably lift the X-jet wit' one hand."

"Yeah, but there's only one Rogue," Scott replied, and then smiled ruefully.

"Ya always were cute when ya blushed," Rogue informed him.

"And you always were good at avoiding subjects you don't want to talk about."

"_Touche_."

"Look, I could stand here and list all the reasons we want to back on our roster, Rogue, and it would be a long list of solid reasons," Scott said seriously. "But I think you already know most of them as it is. You were a valuable asset to the team in Bayville, and you'd be one now, just like Remy, Tessa and Lucas would be."

Pressing her lips together, Rogue listened silently.

"And it goes without saying that Jean and I and the Professor, and all the others, would love to have you back," he added with genuine sincerity. "You're part of the family, and we've missed you, it won't be easy to let you leave again after grieving for you for four years."

"Emotional blackmail," Rogue observed, nodding. "Very nice."

"Thank you."

"What else do ya got?" she asked.

"An offer that probably wouldn't interest you anyway," Scott replied with a shrug.

Despite herself, Rogue took the bait. "What kind of offer?"

"The kind where I give you a sub-team," Scott answered evenly. "That's all."

"Come again?" Rogue said, frowning in confusion. "Sub-team?"

"It's something the Professor has been considering doing for a while now that the X-men have grown in such number," he explained. "We're really just one big jumbled organization at the moment, nothing official and nothing formalized, but that's about to change. We're going to split the X-men up into smaller branch teams, all operating under the Professor's direction and control, of course, with full-funding and all the benefits that go with it, so that when multiple crisises come up, we have different teams to send to handle different problems."

"Red Team, Blue Team?" Rogue concluded.

"Something like that, yes."

"Interestin' idea," she conceded thoughtfully. "It would certainly make it easier fo' ya'll t' handle everythin' that comes up."

"That's what we're hoping."

"So ya wan' me on one o' these teams, is that it?" Rogue asked. "Tryin' t' put a senior X-man on each one, someone who's got the experience an' the nerves?"

"In the end, I think it will work out that way," Scott said with a slow nod. "But that's not exactly what I had in mind for you."

"Oh?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"When all teams are working together, I'll have seniority as field leader, but Storm, Logan, Hank and Lance are going to lead four of the other five teams."

"Lance?" Rogue echoed in disbelief.

"It was the Professor's idea," Scott grunted.

"He'll do a good job, Scott, an' ya know that," Rogue said sternly. "Ah was surprise ya would tolerate him leadin', that's all. But ya don' got nothin' t' worry 'bout, he's mo' X-man than he'll admit."

"He'd better be."

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes at his muttering, Rogue changed the subject. "Ya said there are five other teams besides yo' own, but ya only named four leaders," she pointed out. "So whose got the sixth? Jeannie?"

"No, she'll be on my team," Scott replied evenly, his gaze somehow meeting hers head-on despite the glasses over his eyes. "The Professor and I decided on a suitable leader for the sixth team, but we're not sure whether or not she'll except, because she might not be staying."

It took a moment for the unspoken implications of that statement to sink in.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me," Rogue cried incredulously once it did. "Ya'll wan' me t' lead a team?"

"Yes," Scott said calmly. "We do."

"Are ya outta yo' mind?" she demanded.

"Not the last time I checked, no."

His glib, deadpan answer was not appreciated in the least, and she let him know that with a dark glare before she started to speak. "Ah don' know the first thing 'bout being a leader," she argued. "Ya need brute force, Ah'm yo' gal, but leader? That's yo' job, Cyke, an' Ah don' pretend t' be fit fo' those shoes."

"Tell me why exactly you think I'm leadership material and you aren't," Scott instructed, leaning back against the console with his arms folded across his chest and that horribly infuriating 'no excuses' set to his jaw.

"Fine, Ah'll tell ya why yo' the leader, not me," Rogue said sharply, and began to tick off reasons on her fingers as she went. "Ya don' scare, ya can keep a level head no matter how insane things get, ya make the tough calls, ya always find a way t' get us outta whatever mess we get in, an', oh yeah, we actually listen t' ya!"

"Are you done?" Scott asked calmly, and when she scowled at him, he took that as a yes. "First of all, I scare more than you know, but you're one to talk about not showing fear. You've got nerves of steel, Rogue, you always have."

Rogue opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a stern look from behind his glasses.

"And I've seen you make tough calls before, maybe not like the ones you'll have to make as team leader, but I know you can make them," he continued. "You're resourceful, sometimes so much so that it makes we want to pull my hair out and scream in frustration, but you never fail to get a job done and you always manage to find solutions that other people, myself included, would overlook."

Again, she started to argue, but Scott cut her off, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you doubt yourself, but the professor has complete faith in you," he told her with a faint smile. "And so do I."

Blowing out a long hiss of air, Rogue glared up at him from beneath the white strands that had fallen across her face. "Ya really know how t' stop a gal in her tracks, don' ya?" she muttered. "Ah didn' know ya had it in ya t' be so sly an' calculatin', Cyke."

"It's not calculation," Scott retorted. "It's truth."

"It's crazy, is what it is," Rogue declared. "Ya'll are all outta yo' minds. The Professor needs t' find a shrink fo' the both o' ya, an' fast."

"I'll be sure to mention that idea to him," Scott said dryly, then turned serious as he looked her over pensively. "Just think it over, okay? Sleep on it, talk to Remy, and then let me know when you make a decision."

Sighing, Rogue turned back to the viewing glass and gazed down at the man trashing the Danger Room's program with brutal ferocity. "Does Logan know 'bout this?" she asked wearily.

"The Professor told him this afternoon," Scott answered evenly. "He said you were more than capable of the job. In fact," he paused, sounding somewhere between amused and annoyed. "He seemed to think you'd do my job better than I do."

Snorting softly, Rogue shook her head.

"Ah'll think 'bout it," she promised, without looking back at him. "But until Ah make up mah mind, Ah'd prefer if ya kept quiet 'bout this, if ya don' mind."

"Not at all," Scott agreed. "I'm sure Remy's anxious to see you now that you're back, so just be sure you're down for dinner in about an hour, the Professor and Jean want to have a celebration dinner."

"Celebration?" Rogue echoed, turning to look at him.

"To watch the Presidential Address," Scott replied vaguely, and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure."

"Spill it, Summers," Rogue ordered. "Or Ah'll break a bone you'll need later."

"It seems that the U.N. has passed the charter abolishing their anti-mutant policies," Scott explained, and a smile actually broke out across his face. "Operation: Wideawake and all other military organizations like it have been disbanded."

The breath caught in Rogue's throat, and she swallowed hard. "Are ya serious?" she demanded hoarsely.

"Completely," Scott assured her. "Boliver Trask has been arrested, and he'll be doing quite a bit of jail time now that the Supreme Court ruled that his actions were treasonous and violated basic human rights- rights which they ruled we are just as entitled to as any other humans."

Closing her eyes against the tears welling there, Rogue pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the viewing glass, drawing soft, shuddering breaths as sobs of relief fought to break free.

"It's over, Rogue," Scott said gently, touching her shoulder lightly. "He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Incapable of words, Rogue only nodded, without opening her eyes, and she felt Scott's hand move from her shoulder as he silently slipped out of the control room, giving her some privacy to come to terms with the news she'd just been given, and to fully appreciate what it meant.

Scott was right, it was over.

The nightmare had not ended upon her rescue from Area 51 by the Acolytes, it had lingered through the years, a phantom ache, a shadow touch on the deepest corners of her mind.

But now Trask was finished, and it was finally over.

Her eyes fluttered open as the consoles beeped, signaling the end of the Danger Room session, and she gazed down at Logan as his claws sheathed themselves, bloody gashes healing rapidly all across his face and exposed arms, vanishing as if they had never been there in the first place.

With tears running down her cheeks, Rogue smiled.

That was the way it worked, after all, in time all wounds healed.

And eventually all scars faded.

**Translations:**

****

_famille_- family

**A/N: Thanks for your patience, guys, this past month has been hectic. Law school is exhausting, so I haven't had much time for writing, but I promise to try and do better from now on.**


	91. Beginnings

**Chapter Ninety-One:**

"Ah hate him."

Remy LeBeau sat perched on the edge of the bed, watching it all with amusement.

"Ah hate him, Ah hate him," Rogue muttered under her breath.

His wife was pacing the length of the bedroom they had been given in the staff dormitory wing of the Westchester Academy for the duration of their stay at the mansion, far more irritable than he could recall seeing her in quite some time, and if the look on her face was any indication, he should be grateful it wasn't being directed at him.

After all, Rogue was moody enough as it was, with hormones added to the mix she was a walking time bomb.

_Better not let her hear y' say dat, _he thought to himself with a silent chuckle.

"Ah hate him," Rogue declared again, more vehemently this time. "Ah hate, hate, hate him!"

"No y' don'," Remy told her lightly.

"Yes, Ah do," Rogue insisted, clenching a fist as her emerald eyes narrowed fiercely. "Ah really, truly, deeply loathe an' despise Scott Summers!"

To punctuate those words, she slammed said fist into the wall, causing the plaster to crack audibly.

"Feel better now, _chere_?" Remy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes."

"_Bon_," he said, nodding as his lips curled up into a smirk of their own will. "Den de hole y' jus' put in de Professor's wall be worth it."

Startled, Rogue drew her hand away from the wall, and sure enough, there was a hole in the reinforced wall, which was designed out of a flexible metal of some kind, the size of her petite little fist. She blinked, staring at the hole for a long moment, and then groaned.

"Ugh, this is all Scott's fault," she accused bitterly. "He knew this would throw me off-balance, he knew that it would torment me! He... he manipulated me!"

"Dat he did, _chere_," Remy agreed in amusement. "Dat he did."

"Scott Summers manipulated me!" Rogue seethed, and he bit his lip as she continued to rant. "Ah'm gonna kill him, Ah'm gonna use him fo' a punchin' bad an' then let Bobby freeze his mouth shut an' Tabby blow off his legs! Then Kurt can port his remains over the Artic Ocean an' dump him!"

"Okay, somebody needs a nap," Remy decided, and lifted his hands when his wife sent a glare in his direction. "What? M' jus' sayin', dose hormones are makin' y' even mo'_ fou_ dan normal."

"This comin' from the man who once took a swan dive off o' One Shell Square?" Rogue retorted incredulously.

Remy shrugged casually. "Knew dat y' be there t' catch me, _beb_."

The look she sent him made it clear that the sentiment was hardly appreciated at the moment.

Not that he was surprised, of course, she had been like this ever since they'd retired up to their room from dinner, a scowl on her face and emerald eyes blazing furiously once they had some privacy for the first time since her return earlier in the evening.

At first, he'd thought that something had happened during her visit with Carol's family out in California, that maybe the Danvers hadn't been nearly as forgiving as their daughter about what had happened to Carol at Rogue's hands back in Area 51, but thankfully that hadn't been the case.

The Danvers, Rogue had informed him, had been the most wonderful people she'd ever met.

And seeing Carol reunited with her parents had been worth everything that Rogue had endured because of Area 51, the months of insanity as two psyches warred for control of her body, the voices in her head, the guilt and pain... with the Danver's forgiveness, on top of Carol's, Rogue had finally been able to lay that chapter of her past to rest.

Then just when she'd felt like her life was finally settling down, becoming less complex, Scott had blindsided her.

_An' left Remy t' deal wit' de hormones,_ he thought with a grunt.

"He jus' had t' go an' drop this on me," Rogue muttered, irritably brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes as she plopped down on the edge of the bed next to him miserably.

"Mebbe he had a good reason," Remy pointed out. "De _homme_ said dat he t'inks dat y' got what it takes t' do de job, an' I t'ink dat he be right."

"Ya'll are all crazy, then," Rogue declared dispassionately.

"_Arrêt_," Remy told her, gently but with firmness behind the word. "Yo' mo' dan capable o' doin' de job, an' y' know dat, _chere_. So let's cut it wit' all de crap 'bout how y' not be de right man-"

Rogue arched an eyebrow.

"-woman," Remy corrected smoothly, without missing a beat. "An' why don' we try t' figure out what de answer yo' gon' give t' Cyclops is gonna be."

Rogue sighed and rubbed her temples wearily. "Shouldn' we call Tessa an' Lucas up, sugah? They should be here fo' this."

"No need fo' dat," Remy told her with a faint smile. "De _trois_ o' us talked 'bout dis already, an' dey said dat whatever we decide, dey be dere wit' us."

"Ya'll knew b'fore Ah did that Scott was gonna ask me t' be a team leader?" Rogue demanded.

Recognizing the dangerous gleam in her emerald eyes, the smoldering anger he knew all too well, Remy's smile fell away immediately. "_Non_," he assured her quickly, putting emphasis behind it given the nastiness of mood swings as of late. "Didn' know a t'ing 'bout dat until y' brought me up here an' tol' me, _chere_. We jus' talked 'bout whether or not y' were gonna want t' stay on wit' de X-men now dat y' found dem again, dat's all."

"Oh," Rogue muttered, anger draining away as her shoulders relaxed. "Sorry."

"Not'ing t' be sorry fo', Marie," Remy replied, reaching over to take her slim hand in his and lifting it to his lips in order to press a tender kiss against her knuckles. "Dis isn't easy fo' y, dat's understandable."

"It's not fair," Rogue groaned, allowing herself to fall back so she was laying on the bed with her legs dangling off over the edge. "Who would have thought that Scott Summers o' all people would resort t' emotional blackmail? He's the poster boy fo' a good li'l X-man."

"An' like a 'good li'l X-man', he's doin' whatever it takes t' try an' convince a former teammate t' come back," Remy pointed out.

Rogue glared up at him halfheartedly. "Jus' whose side are ya on anyway, swamp rat?"

"Yo' side, always," Remy replied with a smirk. "M' jus' tryin' t' figure out exactly what side dat's on. 'Cause at de moment, _chere_, it ain't exactly clear where y' stand, _comprenez_?"

"_Oui_," Rogue sighed, closing her eyes.

Giving her a few moments to compose her thoughts, Remy took the opportunity to study her, as he did everyday, for any changes brought on by her pregnancy. She wasn't yet showing, although she claimed she was getting fat at least once every other day now, but she'd changed out of the clothes she'd worn to visit the Danvers family immediately after dinner, exchanging them for a pair of loose yoga pants and one of his old hooded sweatshirts that was entirely too big for her slender frame.

Her long, glorious hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail at the crown of her head, with the white streaks left free to frame her face, just the way he liked it, and he absently reached out to finger the ends of her hair affectionately.

There was something about her hair, maybe it was the shocking contrast of white against dark brown, but he just couldn't get enough of it. He loved to just lay in bed with her in the mornings, running his fingers through her silky tresses, letting the warm sunshine spill in through the window as the bustling sounds of the French Quarter poured into their bedroom.

Of course now, more than ever, he was uncertain when he would be seeing his hometown again.

"Ah jus' don' know what t' do," Rogue murmured, eyes still closed.

"Wouldn' be an important decision if y' did yet, _chere_," Remy replied, laying back so that he was stretched out beside her on the bed. "De real question, though, is what yo' heart wants. Dat's what y' gotta listen t' here."

"An' if mah heart doesn' know what it wants?"

"Den we jus' gon' hafta help it make up its mind, _oui_?"

"But how, Remy?" Rogue asked in frustration, emerald eyes snapping open as she turned her head to look at him. "How am Ah s'posed t' make this decision? T' pick one home over the other, one family over the other?"

"Don' look at it dat way, _chere_," Remy told her.

"How else am Ah s'posed t' look at it?" she demanded. "Whatever Ah choose, it's gonna hurt someone, and we're gonna miss someone, an' how do Ah know what the hell the right answer is?"

"Sometimes," Remy said slowly. "Dere is no right answer, _p'tite_."

"Ah don' wan' t' leave mah family so soon after Ah jus' found them again," Rogue whispered. "It killed me, Remy, all those years that Ah thought they were dead... an' now Ah know they were sufferin' the same way, thinkin' Ah'd been killed. Ah can' jus' turn an' walk away from them again, Ah can' do that t' mah mother an' Kurt an' Logan."

"Remy t'ink dat as long as dey know yo' safe an' happy, yo' family's gonna accept whatever y' decide, _p'tite_," Remy told her evenly.

"Ah know they will," Rogue murmured. "But Ah also don' wanna turn mah back on the X-men. The dream matters, Remy, it's what's gonna make the future a better place for our son-"

"Y' mean our daughter," Remy cut in with a cheeky grin.

"Or daughter," she conceded, gnawing on her lower lip in agitation, and he realized she was truly torn on what to do, if she was admitting there was a chance their child was going to be a girl. "Ah started out on the wrong side, but when Ah joined the X-men, Ah found somethin' t' believe in, somethin' worth fightin' fo', ya know?"

"_Oui_,_ chere_," Remy said softly, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "I know."

"What Ah went through in Area 51... Ah don' ever wanna see that happen t' anyone again, 'specially not our baby," Rogue said thickly, voice choked with undercurrents of emotion. "Ah know that Trask is in jail an' Operation Wideawake has been terminated, but there's still gonna be prejudice out there, Remy. An' there will always be people who see our kind as a plague, who want t' wipe us out."

"Dat dere will be," Remy agreed sadly.

"The X-men, an' people like us, are all that's standin' in their way," she sighed.

"An' y' wan' t' stand in de way wit' dem," Remy concluded, more of an observation than a question.

"Part o' me does, yeah," Rogue replied, but she didn't need to, he could see the answer in the swirling depths of her emerald eyes, and that was all he needed to know.

"So we stay on," he declared.

"An' leave our family" Rogue cried, sitting up sharply. "Miss out on watchin' Jacques grow up an' seein' baby Etienne born? On lettin' our son grow up wit' his cousins?"

_Back t' de son,_ Remy noted with a silent chuckle._ Guess she's still got some fire in her, after all._

"If we stay, we miss out on their lives," Rogue argued sternly. "Not a chance in hell, swamp rat."

"Den we go," Remy retorted with a casual shrug, and she blanched, her eyes betraying her. "Ah, but den y' gon' miss out on yo' family an' de X-men's lives. Not an easy choice t' make, _p'tite_."

"Ah hate Scott Summers," Rogue muttered darkly, for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Would have been a hard decision even wit'out de offer t' tempt y', Marie," Remy pointed out evenly. "Yo' an X-man at heart, an' yo' always gonna feel dat pull, dat callin', t' be a part o' dem."

"Ah'm also a LeBeau," Rogue replied, her eyes shining with a sheen of tears. "An' Ah'm always gonna feel a pull t' be wit' our family."

_Our family._

How many times had he heard those words over the years since he'd brought her home to New Orleans after the Sentinel attack?

And yet it had never meant more than at this moment.

It reassured him that his wife really and truly missed his family as fiercely as he did, that she longed to be back in the warm sunshine of New Orleans, with jazz music echoing through the air as they sat in the courtyard of the family estate having lunch with Henri and Mercy while little Jacques chased a butterfly in the bushes.

He loved her all the more for it.

"Y' know, _chere_," Remy began slowly. "We don' hafta make dis decision now."

"We don'?" Rogue echoed skeptically.

"_Non_, we don'," he replied confidently. "Look, Remy's got dis all figured out, _oui_? Once de _bebe_ is born, den we make de big call. Dere's no rush, 'specially when yo' not gon' be in field condition fo' a while anyhow."

"An' until the baby's born?"

"Till den, we stay here, _p'tite_," Remy answered, touching his hand to her hand gently. "Give y' some time t' spend wit' yo' family, I t'ink dat Mystique an' Wolverine an' de Fuzzball, dey like dat. An' it's better dat we stay here fo' now anyway, where y' got a doctor around de clock dat not only knows about our mutations, he's also got a _très bien_ bedside manner, so de rumor is."

For a long moment Rogue stared back at him, her eyes searching his, and then she surprised him and burst into tears.

"_Chere_?" Remy asked anxiously, getting ready to roll away if necessary. "Is dis a good cry, or a cry that means yo' 'bout to hit me?"

"Ah love ya, Remy LeBeau," Rogue replied tearfully, leaning over to kiss him. "God help me, Ah don' deserve ya, but Ah love ya wit' all mah heart."

"Remy loves y', too, _chere_," Remy told her with a chuckle, pulling her close so that she could rest her head on his shoulder, and kissed her hair. "Has from de moment he first laid eyes on y' all dose years ago."

They laid there like that for several long minutes, just enjoying the rare moment of peace in their chaotic lives, basking in the warmth of one another's presence. It was always the two of them in the end, whether they had friends and family at their side or not.

_But soon, we be trois,_ Remy thought with a smile, letting one hand move to his wife's stomach.

"Ah feel selfish," Rogue sighed at last. "Ah don' wanna hafta chose, Ah wanna keep them both."

"So we do both den," Remy replied lightly. "We be de rovin' X-men team, goin' back an' forth b'tween N'awlins an' Westchester. We go where be needed, when we be needed, an' go where we like de rest o' de time. Remy even steal y' de X-jet if y' wan' it, den we jus' hop on de plan an' zoon, we dere."

"Ah can' believe yo' actually considerin' that," Rogue laughed.

"What?" Remy asked wryly. "Commutin' o' stealin' de plane?"

"Both," his wife retorted.

"What can Remy say?" he shrugged. "Love makes a man do crazy t'ings, _non_?"

"Ah'll say," Rogue snorted.

Silence fell between them again for a comfortable moment, and Remy let his eyes fall closed, with his wife snuggled up in his arms, her warm breath spilling softly against the crook of his neck as her chest gently rose and fell.

"Remy?" he heard her ask.

"Hmm, _chere_?"

"Make it the _Blackbird_ instead of the X-jet, an' ya got you'self a deal," Rogue murmured. "Ah wanna see the look on Scott's face when he realizes his precious jet is missing."

**Translations:**

_bon-_ good  
_fou-_ crazy  
_homme-_ man  
_arrêt_- stop  
_trois-_ three  
_comprenez-_ understand  
_bebe-_ baby  
_très bien-_ very good

**A/N: I am so sorry about the dry spell, guys! Life got kind of chaotic with law finals and the holidays, I've barely had any time to even think about writing. I'm hoping since I have a few weeks off for Christmas that I'll be able to get a few posts written, to ensure you guys aren't left hanging like this again.**


	92. Bloodlines

**Chapter Ninety-Two:**

Peace and quiet was a hard thing to come by these days.

Not that it had ever really been easy to find, of course, but she'd forgotten just how chaotic a house full of teenagers could be.

Worse still, she couldn't terrify them the way she had the boys in Bayville.

Charles had made her promise to play nice.

A green energy bolt shot past her head, and a voice shouted, "Whoops! Sorry Ms. Darkholme!"

Grumbling, Raven took a long sip of her coffee and imagined hanging the little brat who was shooting lasers from his hands by one of the tiers on the roof of the mansion.

"Dylan, you moron," another boy's voice cried. "You're going to get us grounded!"

And, because clearly it was the intelligent thing to do, this Dylan's friend decided to fire off his own powers to stop his mischievous friend. Raven clenched her jaw and leaned forward against the table as a blue orb of some kind crashed into the wall.

"Boys!"

At the sound of Scott Summers' angry voice booming through the mansion, the group of teenagers playing a game of "mutant fuse ball" quickly dispersed in a hurry from the nearby game room, the sounds of sneakers squeaking loudly as they all scampered about in fear of getting caught by Cyclops.

Despite herself, Raven snorted and shook her head.

Children were entirely too coddled these days, if the likes of Scott Summers frightened them.

After all, she remembered a time when the Brotherhood boys had not only found Scott's ire amusing, they went out of their way to piss him off, as it were their sole purpose for living.

_Ah, the good old days, _Raven thought with a smirk.

Summers didn't know how lucky he had it; these little brats at the Westchester Academy were amateurs.

The Brotherhood boys had been an absolute torment.

Rogue had been her single breath of sanity in that house, even as moody as her daughter had been during those difficult teen years.

After losing her to the X-men, Raven had nearly gone mad being left alone with the boys.

Footsteps coming down the kitchen staircase drew her attention, and Raven looked up and smiled, pleasantly surprised to find that it was her daughter coming down the stairs, and Rogue was alone at that.

"Good morning," Raven said as Rogue entered the kitchen.

"What's good 'bout it?" Rogue grumbled.

"Morning sickness?" Raven surmised gently, watching her daughter cross the kitchen to one of the cupboards in search of a glass.

"More like all-day sickness," Rogue retorted. "Ah was up half the night."

"I'm sorry," Raven murmured. "But it does get better as time passes. After the first trimester, the morning sickness begins to dwindle."

"An' is replaced by swollen ankles, backaches an' the urge t' pee every five minutes?" Rogue drawled sarcastically, moving to the sink to fill her glass with water from the faucet. "Joy, Ah can hardly wait."

"You'll forget all that ugliness of pregnancy the first time you feel the baby kick," Raven told her.

Rogue made her way to the table with her water and settled down in the chair across from her, lips pursed together in an all too familiar expression.

The one that meant she had something to say, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Did Kurt kick a lot?" Rogue asked at last, although it clearly wasn't what she'd intended to say.

"Incessantly," Raven responded with a small smile. "And once he discovered his tail in the womb, he started hitting me with that, as well."

"Huh," Rogue said. "It's strange t' think of Kurt as a fetus."

"You were a fetus once, yourself," Raven pointed out. "And you were just as active as your brother, always feeling the need to start banging around in there when I was trying to fall asleep. You were a night owl, even then."

"Wit' mah luck, this kid is gonna be jus' like me," Rogue groaned.

"One can only hope," Raven murmured sincerely.

Her daughter raised an eyebrow at that, skeptical. "Somehow Ah doubt Irene would share that sentiment. Ah was a li'l terror."

"Yes, I know," Raven chuckled. "Irene liked to blame that on me."

"Ah miss her," Rogue said softly, looking down at her glass. "Sometimes Ah wish Ah'd jus' gone back t' Caldecott, maybe Ah could have saved her."

"Irene might not have let us save her," Raven told her gently, reaching across the table to lay a hand on top of Rogue's fidgeting hands. "She was a precog, Rogue, she knew her death was coming. Why she let it happen, I don't know, but I'm certain she had her reasons."

"Yeah, Ah know," Rogue said dully, and gave an awkward shrug of her shoulders. "It's jus'… Ah wanna be mad at her, ya know? Fo' lettin' herself get killed."

"I know," Raven assured her. "I'm still quite upset with her about that myself."

The two fell into a sad silence, and Raven once again found herself cursing her old friend. It was a waste, Irene needn't have died, and what made it so damn difficult to accept was knowing that Irene had foreseen her own death and done nothing to stop it.

She hadn't even given Raven the chance to try.

"Things happen as they are meant to, Raven, my dear. Some things can be avoided, others are fated. It is part of my curse to know the difference."

How many times had she heard those words, over the years?

Irene had always been calm about her visions, always patient and accepting of what they held, and Raven had hated her for that.

It had been Irene who predicted the lonely turn Rogue's powers who take, and the precog had been the one to suggest they tell Rogue from an early age that she had a skin condition. The vision had not shown the exact time when her powers would manifest, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Her powers will shut her off from the rest of the world, Raven…it will be easier if she learns to cope with the solitude before it happens."

Raven had known that Irene was right, she was always right- it was part of her gift.

And she trusted Irene Adler more than anyone in the world.

So the decision to leave her young daughter in Irene's care hadn't been a hard call, even if the actual act of leaving had.

Irene had been good to her little Marie, she'd been a better mother than Raven could have been at the time. And though she'd missed the child fiercely, she'd slept well at night knowing that her daughter was safe and loved and protected. Irene's powers more than made up for her lack of sight, and there had never been any question about Rogue's safety in her care- there was no one more capable of guarding the child.

Still, it had stung the first time she visited and heard Rogue call Irene "mama".

Despite Irene's assurances that it was only a phase, that Rogue was just a toddler and too young to understand that Irene was really more like an aunt, Raven had nearly wept in relief the following year, when she heard a little voice holler "Auntie 'Renie someone's here" when she pulled into the driveway.

She'd missed out on so much of her children's lives…

It was easy to blame Erik for that, to point out that the life she'd been living while working for him hadn't been safe for a child, or to rage about how it had been Erik who drove her to the bridge that fateful night when Kurt slipped from her grasp into the river.

In truth, though, Raven knew that it was her own fault.

Rogue was right, she could have walked away.

She could have returned to Caldecott and raised her daughter herself, she could have taken Kurt from the Wagners or at least revealed her existence to him once she found out he was alive.

But she hadn't.

Perhaps she just wasn't good mother material.

Her visits to Caldecott had grown less frequent over the years, and she'd always suspected that Irene never bought her excuse that Erik kept her too busy to make the trip.

It was hard to fool a precog.

But it had been painful to see her daughter growing up without her, to have those emerald eyes pass over her without even a hint of recognition.

And so she'd started to visit less and less, and Irene had never pressed her.

Pictures had arrived in the mail regularly, every month, along with news of how Rogue's life was going. Sometimes Irene included premonitions she'd had of the mischief Rogue was going to get into down the road, but mostly she just kept Raven up to date on her daughter.

The letters, and the photos, had been stored in a small lockbox, the edges worn from constant examination.

There hadn't been pictures or letters with Kurt.

Raven had been forced to content herself with the occasional glimpse of him when her work happened to take her to Germany, which hadn't been very often.

As distant as she'd felt from her daughter's life, at least she'd had something.

Her son had been a complete stranger, the baby she remembered had disappeared into a young man that didn't yearn for his mother's arms anymore, if he could even remember a time when he had.

_The price we paid for our mission, Erik, _Raven thought with a sigh.

She had been fortunate enough to get a second chance, not only with Kurt but now with Rogue, as well.

Only time would tell if Erik, too, had been given a second chance with his children, but ever since his agreement with the United Nations and his relocation to Genosha, it looked as if he might just be able to win Wanda over, at least.

"Ah didn' know bein' pregnant made ya so thirsty," Rogue commented, gulping down the last of her drink.

"One of many lovely side affects," Raven replied, rising from the table to refill her glass for her. "But it's always worth it."

"Always?" Rogue echoed. "Ya never regretted it?"

"Never," Raven promised with a soft smile. "Not a single day ever went by that I wasn't grateful for both of you. I've never tried to hide my past, I've done a lot of things that I wish I could take back and still more than I'm not proud of. But you and Kurt are the best things I ever did."

And, for a long time, they'd been the _only_ good things she'd done.

"Thanks," Rogue said softly. "Ah needed t' hear that."

"I should have said it a long time ago," Raven conceded with a sigh. "I should have been honest with you from the start."

"Yeah, ya should have," Rogue agreed flatly. "But Ah fo'give ya."

"Thank you," Raven whispered.

"Ya know," Rogue chuckled. "Ah recall yelling 'ya can't tell me what t' do, ya ain't mah mother' at ya once or twice back at the boardin' house in Bayville. It must have killed ya not t' shout back that ya were."

"There were many times I wanted to tell you," Raven responded. "But, yes, your more… difficult moments made it especially tempting to claim my maternal rights."

"Well, ya can enjoy watchin' it come back t' bite me in the ass when this li'l brat reaches his teenage years," Rogue told her wryly, patting her stomach with a smirk. "Ah know he's gonna be a handful, jus' like his _père_."

"Mmm," Raven mused. "I can't wait to watch Logan babysit."

Rogue grinned, and Raven couldn't help smiling at the bright glow to her daughter's face. "He has no idea what he's in fo', does he?"

"Sadly, no."

"Men never do," a new voice added, and they looked up to see Jean Summers entering the room, carrying her son at her hip. "But Logan will learn fast, just like Remy."

"Luckily Remy's had some practice wit' our nephew Jacques," Rogue said. "Although the kid _does_ have him wrapped around his pinkie finger."

"Nathan here is the same way with Alex," Jean laughed. "Raven, Scott told me to apologize to you… he said some of the boys were roughhousing with their powers in the other room…?"

"Your husband needs to exert stricter control over his charges," Raven observed flatly.

"Ya mean like ya did wit' Lance an' the boys?" Rogue drawled.

Raven gave her a look. "Touche."

"Speaking of Scott," Jean cleared her throat, and turned her attention to Rogue. "The professor tells me that Scott offered you a team of your own, if you stay."

Blinking in surprise, Raven looked at Rogue who was staring down at her water.

"Yeah," Rogue admitted. "I tell ya, Scotty boy's gotten good at the emotional blackmail, Jeannie."

"Hasn't he?" Jean sympathized. "Have you given it any thought?"

"Ah dunno," Rogue sighed. "It's a big decision t' make. Mah home is wit' Remy's family, but Ah jus' found ya'll again an' Ah don' wanna leave. An' it's not jus' mah call t' make, it's somethin' that affects Remy an' Tessa an' Lucas, too. N'awlins is their home, Ah couldn' ask 'em t' leave even if Ah wanted t'."

"You don't have to decide any time soon, though," Jean pointed out. "Take your time."

"Yeah, Ah know," Rogue said, nodding her head. "We already decided that we were gonna stay until the baby is born, t' take advantage of Doctor McCoy an' all, so Ah guess we'll wait an' see what happens after that."

"The professor mentioned you might be staying during your pregnancy," Jean told her with a smile. "So I had a thought."

"Well?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Let's hear it."

"I know you'll be bored, hanging around the mansion and off-duty while everyone else is handling X-men business," Jean replied slowly. "So I was thinking that maybe you would want to take over a few classes."

"Ya want me t' teach?" Rogue asked flatly.

"Just for a few months, to give you something to do," Jean explained. "And the kids all really admire you, you could teach them a lot."

"About what?" Rogue asked. "How t' be a thief?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a political science class," Jean retorted. "There's a lot of debate about the direction mutants should take, and these kids are just as interested in the matter as the rest of us. You have a unique perspective, having been with Magneto for a while and with all his memories in your head. I think the kids could really benefit from your experience."

"What do ya think?" Rogue asked, and Raven was startled to realize her daughter was directing the question at her.

"I think," she answered slowly. "That if you don't have something to do during this pregnancy, you are going to get restless and drive the entire mansion mad."

Her blunt honesty earned a chuckle from Rogue.

"And Jean is correct," Raven added. "You would make an excellent teacher."

"Ah'd rather be out in the field," Rogue said. "But that ain't gonna happen any time soon, now is it? Fine, Jeannie, ya win. Tell the professor that Ah'll do it."

"You won't regret this, Rogue, I promise."

"Oh, Ah know Ah won't," Rogue retorted with a smirk. "But gimme a month an' those kids sure as hell will."

**A/N: I want to first off apologize for my horrendously long absence. The past year has been a very difficult time for me, and there has been so much for me to work through. On top of that, I've been trying to balance work and school, with mixed results I have to say. I have not forgotten this fic and I will do my best to try and get it updated again soon- there are only 8 chapters left now, so hopefully it won't be too much longer before this story is completed. Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding, and for hanging in there!**


	93. Heartbeats

A/N: Wow, has it ever been a long time. First off, I just want to apologize profusely for my horrendous absence. Life got in the way yet again of the things I enjoy doing, and my writing in all fandoms paid the price. Secondly, I want to humbly thank all of you who have hung around patiently, who sent PMs and reviews to let me know you were still on board. It really meant a lot and it helped force me to make time to write even when it was only ten minutes here and there. I am going to finish this story, there are only seven chapters left and I anticipate the next post going up next week. Also, I've got another X-men Evolution fic in the works, called Rogue Evolution, which is basically a retelling of the Evo storyline focusing on Rogue. There will most definitely be Romy in it, but not until I get to Day of Reckoning since Remy doesn't show up in the series until then. Check it out if you like, and let me know if you enjoy it. Thanks again for all of your wonderful, wonderful patience!

**Chapter Ninety-Three: **

"Sabine."

"No."

"Nicolette? Celia?"

"Knew a Celia once, hated her. Nicolette sounds bitchy."

"Okay den. How 'bout Jeanne?"

"Zhahn?"

"Pronounced dat way, but spelled like Jean wit' an 'ne' at de end."

"No, too confusin' then."

"Lola?"

"She was a showgirl."

"What y' got 'gainst showgirls, _chere_?"

"Nothin'," Rogue said flatly, fixing her husband with a pointed look. "Unless mah daughter grows up wantin' t' be one."

"So y' admit dat it's gon' be a girl, den?" Remy challenged slyly.

Rolling her eyes up at the stark white ceiling of the med-bay, Rogue resisted the urge to strangle him, even if medical attention was so tantalizingly nearby. It wouldn't do for her child to grow up without a father just because she'd gotten annoyed with him.

Hell, she'd known he was a pain in the ass when she married him.

"Antoine?" Remy suggested, and when she blinked at him he added, "If it's a boy."

"No," Rogue responded, crinkling her nose. "Ah don' like it. How about somethin' after a member o' yo' a family? Maybe Jean-Claude or Jean-Pierre?"

"No Jean-anyt'ing," Remy protested. "_Mon pere_ would kill us fo' brandin' his grandson wit' dat name."

"Hmm," Rogue murmured, flipping through the French baby book. "What about Julien?"

Her husband looked at her as if she'd just grown a tail. She glanced down to make sure, one could never tell with the way her template powers had been flaring up during this pregnancy, and then made the connection between the name and the horrified expression on Remy's face.

"Oh, right," she said, wincing. "_Je suis desole_." She bit her lip, absently placing a hand on her rounded stomach. "Bella should be due any day now. Ah wish we could be there."

"She knows, _chere_," Remy assured her, placing his own hand on hers and rubbing her knuckles. "But y' heard _Monsieur_ Beast, no more flyin' while yo' pregnant- unless it's under yo' own power, dat is. We don' want y' t' get nauseous again an' blow anot'er hole in de plane wit' optic blasts or somet'ing."

"Ah was an accident," Rogue muttered petulantly. "Scott didn' have t' be such a baby over it."

"_Chere_, y' punched a hole in the side o' de jet at t'irty t'ousand feet!"

"An' Ah said Ah was sorry!"

"And she shouldn't have to say it again," Hank McCoy's jovial voice cut in, the furry doctor giving them both an amused look as he switched on the ultrasound machine. "Now, Rogue, dear, if you'd lift up your gown, we'll get started."

"Heh," Remy chuckled, moving his hand from hers. "T'ink I may have said dat once o' twice."

"Lecher," Rogue accused, rolling her eyes.

She complied with Hank's orders and tugged her scrub gown up to just below her breasts, the blanket over her lap covering the rest of her while leaving her rounded stomach exposed. The lubricant gel was cold as he applied it to her skin, but since she was expecting that, it didn't startle her nearly as much as it had at her last check-up. Hank placed the transducer probe against her stomach, gently moving it across her skin.

"Mebbe Mercy an' Henri can come up fo' a visit," Remy offered suddenly, and she turned her head to see him rubbing his chin absently. "If we asked, I t'ink dey'd jump at de chance."

"Ya think so?" Rogue asked wistfully.

It had been so long since she'd seen Mercy, she was practically in sister-in-law withdrawal. And with her own pregnancy progressing so slowly, it would be months before they were able to visit New Orleans to show off the newest LeBeau.

Another six months to be exact.

"_Oui_," Remy replied. "We call dem t'night, _hahn_?"

"_Merci_," Rogue told him softly, and reached over to squeeze his hand. "_Je te aime_, Remy."

"Dat's good t' hear," Remy said with a grin. "'Specially since jus' dis mornin' y' tol' me dat y' wanted t' rip my arms off an' beat me t' death wit' dem."

"Ah'm hormonal, Ah get t' be indecisive an' violent."

"So yo' _mere_ keeps tellin' me," he retorted dryly. "Some days I t'ink I'm more afraid o' her dan yo' hormones."

"She's a scary woman," Rogue conceded. "At least Logan's up front about his threats- he jus' pops the claws an' growls. She likes t' be subtle, so ya don' know when or where it's comin', only that it is an' there's nothin' ya can do t' stop it."

"Did I ever tell y' dat y' have a creepy family?"

"Only every other day for the past two months," Rogue replied. "Ah-"

"Hmmm."

At Hank's low murmur, their conversation came to a dead halt and both Rogue and Remy turned to stare him in apprehension. "What do ya mean, 'hmmm'?" Rogue demanded. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What?" Hank said absently, then looked up at them. "Oh, nothing. I assure you, there's no reason to be alarmed, everything looks perfectly normal."

"Then what's wit' de look on yo' face?" Remy asked.

"Well, I'll need to try and get a better angle to be sure," Hank responded, shifting his glasses on the bridge of his furry, broad nose. "The visual isn't very telling right now, it's early and the positioning isn't ideal, but I do believe that I'm hearing two heartbeats."

Rogue tried to speak, but her throat was dry.

"Right," Remy said impatiently, not getting it. "De baby an' Marie."

"I should have clarified," Hank said. "Two fetal heartbeats."

"What does dat mean?"

"It means, _Monsieur_ LeBeau," Hank answered. "That you are going to be the father of twins." He clapped a hand on Remy's shoulder, positively beaming. "Congratulations!"

Remy made a small, strangled noise, his eyes glazing over.

"Oh dear," Hank murmured.

Rogue ignored her husband, leaning forward to try and peer at the ultrasound. "Can ya see them both?" she asked breathlessly.

"Not today, no" Hank told her apologetically. "But I think perhaps in a week or so we should be able to, if the little LeBeaus feel more accommodating then than they do today."

"Can we tell the sex then, too?" Rogue asked. "It's about that time, right?"

"There's a chance we'll know on your next appointment, yes," Hank confirmed. "It really depends on the babies themselves and how stubborn they are."

"Oh, they're stubborn all right," Rogue snorted. "One of them kept nailing me with a kidney shot last night while Ah was tryin' t' sleep. Every time Ah started t' drift off, he'd drill me as hard as he could. "

"How unpleasant," Hank commiserated. "Now, I don't think we need to have any concerns regarding your health, carrying twins is much like carrying a single child, but multiples do tend to arrive early. So the final month or so you'll need to take it easy. No taking your students into the Danger Room, no flying your troublemakers onto the roof and leaving them there."

"Alex ratted me out, did he?" Rogue scowled.

"My dear," Hank replied with a chuckle. "The entire mansion could hear Mr. Harrison's whimpering."

As if to demonstrate, Rogue's stomach gave a low, rumbling whimper of its own. "Sorry," Rogue said, without any real embarrassment. "Ah'm starvin'."

"Well, you are eating for three now," Hank pointed out. "Why don't you get dressed and head up to the kitchen to see if Jean has lunch ready."

"All right," Rogue agreed, sliding off the exam table. "Thanks, Hank."

"Anytime, my dear."

He went into the supply room to give her some privacy while she changed out of the gown and into her regular clothes, and was intently rifling through the medicine cabinet when she finished so she let him be and turned to collect her husband instead.

"C'mon, Remy," she said, hoisting him to his feet with one hand. "Yo' kids are hungry."

"Kids," Remy mumbled in a daze, and she grinned despite herself as she led the way out of the med-bay and down the hall to the lift. They rode it up to the ground level and then headed to the kitchen.

Inside, Rogue found Alex, Roberto and Sam sitting at the table and chatting with Lucas, the four men all hungrily woofing down turkey sandwiches like teenage boys, and Jean was at the sink doing dishes like any old housewife.

Of course, she was doing them with telekinesis.

"There's a sandwich for you on the counter, Rogue," Jean said, without turning.

"Thanks," Rogue told her, picking up her plate and taking it over to the table. Sam nudged his own chair over a little to give her room, and Lucas poured her a glass of lemonade from the pitcher on the table as she sat down between them. "An' thanks t' ya'll, too."

"How'd it go with Dr. McCoy?" Roberto asked.

"Good," Rogue answered with a smile. "Ah dunno what Ah'd do without him."

And wasn't that the truth.

Hank had chosen to relocate to the main school for the duration of her pregnancy, as he had apparently done during Jean's, so that he could be on-call around the clock. The others, those not residents of the Westchester Academy, had returned to their own cities a few weeks prior. Duty called after all, and the various X-teams still had work to do, but her parents and Kurt visited every weekend and Kitty had already been up twice since she and Lance returned to Charleston. Her former roommate had informed her, in no uncertain terms, that she would be coming up to stay during the final weeks of her pregnancy, to make sure she didn't miss the big day.

Rogue was going to have to call her later, and tell her there would be two babies for her to dote on.

"Uh, Rogue?"

Blinking, she turned to Sam. "Yes?"

"What's with Gambit?"

At the sink, Jean paused in her dish cleaning, glancing at Remy with a frown.

"Oh, he's jus' had a li'l shock, that's all," Rogue assured them, taking a bite of her sandwich. "He didn' know how good he really was."

"And my appetite is gone," Alex declared, pushing his plate away.

"Not like that, ya sicko," Rogue scoffed. "Hank jus' tol' us that Ah'm havin' twins."

"Holy shit."

"Wow."

Alex, Sam and Roberto were gaping at her stomach in disbelief, as if they couldn't imagine two babies could be concealed there.

"Poor LeBeau," Lucas said evenly. "No wonder he's in shock."

"Tessa already knew, didn' she?" Rogue demanded, narrowing her eyes. "An' she tol' ya."

"I confess nothing," Lucas answered vaguely.

Luckily for him, Jean decided to save him and abandoned the dishes to rush over and embrace Rogue in a warm hug. "Oh, Rogue," the older woman cried. "I'm so excited for you. Twins might be double the work, but they're double the fun, too."

"Keep that in mind when Ah call in babysittin' favors, Jeannie."

"Any time," Jean promised, squeezing her hand in hers. "Now are we thinking two girls, or two boys, or one of each?"

"Too early t' tell fo' sure," Rogue replied. "But one o' each would be nice, then Remy an' Ah would both be right. We're both sore losers."

"No," Roberto cried dramatically. "You?"

"Ah don' believe it," Sam chimed in. "Not fer a minute."

"Careful, boys," Jean warned them with a grin. "Or you might be drafted for babysitting duty, too."

"Like Ah'd leave my kids with these idiots," Rogue snorted.

"Hey, at least we wouldn't take them into the Danger Room as infants," Alex pointed out. "Can you say the same for their grandfather?"

"Don't worry," Jean said, seeing the look on Rogue's face. "Logan wouldn't actually do that."

"Really?" Rogue asked hopefully. "Ya sure?"

Jean's soothing expression faltered. "Maybe we better look into baby-proofing the Danger Room," she suggested. "Just in case."

**Translations:  
**_chere_- dear  
_mon pere_- my father  
_je suis desole_- I'm sorry  
_Monsieur_- Mister  
_oui_- yes  
_merci_- thanks  
_je te aime_- I love you  
_mere_- mother


	94. Frustrations

**

* * *

****Chapter Ninety-Four:

* * *

**

"Hushabye, don't you cry, go to sleep little baby."

Smiling down at her sleeping son, Jean Grey-Summers gently draped a blanket across Nathan's chest, and chuckled softly as he tugged it up over his face in his sleep.

"When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses," she murmured, letting her fingers brush his auburn hair, marveling at how soft it was. Gone were the downy tufts of hair from babyhood, but his new locks were silky and smooth, the perfect mixture of her own fiery red tresses and Scott's dark hair.

It made her wonder what color hair the LeBeau twins would have.

Images of little faces framed by dark hair with white streaks, and red-on-black eyes poking out from beneath them, floated in her mind, and she smiled.

The odds of Rogue's children inheriting the physical traits of both her and Remy's mutations were extremely slim, but Jean suspected that was how everyone in the mansion was picturing the future arrivals. As a geneticist, she knew it was more likely that the twins would have plain old dark hair and green eyes- or whatever color Remy's eyes would have naturally been without his mutation- yet it was hard not to almost hope for a true blending of their genes.

Or at the very least, the fluffy white bangs little Rogue had sported in the pictures Raven brought on her last visit.

Naturally, Rogue had been mortified, but Remy had loved seeing what his wife looked like as a child, and Rogue had stopped threatening to burn the photographs when Logan pointed out that the pictures were all he had of her childhood.

One of those awkward moments of tension had occurred then, with the usual glares passing between Logan and Raven, but those moments never lasted very long these days.

Mostly because no one wanted to upset Rogue's hormones.

The Danger Room still bore the scars of her last angry mood swing, brought on when Remy had inadvertently called her fat.

_I remember those days, _Jean thought as she quietly slipped out of the nursery, closing the door behind her. _Poor Scott, he must be reliving the trauma while Remy suffers._

Luckily for Remy- and for the lamps in the mansion- Rogue didn't have telekinesis to amplify her mood swings. At least, not without intentionally accessing the template of Jean's own powers, which wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Rogue's temper had been a force to be reckoned with before she got pregnant; all of the extra hormones were only making her even scarier lately.

So scary, in fact, that even Logan was hesitant to go near her during a meltdown.

But Jean didn't have that luxury, mothers had to stick together, after all, and since the frustration she'd been picking up from Rogue all afternoon had only grown stronger during the last classes of the day, she made her way down to school wing and knocked on the door to Rogue's office.

"C'min," a weary Southern voice muttered.

Pushing the door open, Jean stepped inside to find Rogue at her desk, hunched over a pile of papers.

"Busy grading?" Jean inquired knowingly.

Rogue scowled. "Don' these kids know how t' use spell-check?" she demanded. "Seriously, Ah'm startin' t' think we should offer a remedial spelling class o' somethin', some o' these essays are that bad."

"What was the topic?" Jean asked, settling down in one of the armchairs in front of Rogue's desk.

"The morality of mutant legislation and international mutant policies," Rogue replied, making a face. "Even Ah think it's borin', an' Ah gave the assignment."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of teaching," Jean told her with a smile. "It's as unpleasant for us as it is for them sometimes. Last fall Scott gave out an essay on the theoretical physics of plasma-based mutant powers, not realizing just how boring the science of his powers really is until he had to dredge his way through thirty different five page papers on the subject."

"Good Lord, no wonder his students dread his class."

Despite herself, Jean chuckled, well aware that her husband could be a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, to put it mildly.

"How are the little ones feeling today?" she asked.

"Great," Rogue replied wryly. "It's their mother who's sufferin'. Mah back is killin' me, an' mah ankles look like they belong on an elephant. The twin terrors, however, are perfectly comfortable."

"Twin terrors?" Jean echoed. "Preparing for the inevitable, are you?"

"Remy's cousin _Emil_ gave 'em the nickname," Rogue explained ruefully. "He says that one child o' Remy's would be bad enough, but two at the same time is a sign o' the Apocalypse." She put down her red marking pen, moving one hand to her swollen stomach as she smirked. "Ah reckon he's probably right."

"Having met him, I suspect he'll be more than happy to ensure they live up to that name," Jean said dryly.

"Him an' Bobby both," Rogue drawled. "Did ya see the two o' them when Bobby an' Kurt came up durin' Emil, Henri an' Mercy's visit last month? They were plottin' all the ways they're gonna corrupt mah kids."

"At least their uncles will be a good influence," Jean reassured her.

"Ah wouldn' count on that. Kurt's a prankster, he'll be teachin' 'em all sorts o' ways t' drive me crazy." Rogue rolled her eyes, looking every bit like a big sister. "An' Henri's been lookin' forward t' gettin' some payback on Remy fo' rubbin' off on Jacques."

Remembering the adorable little boy who'd accompanied Henri and Mercy, and the way he'd latched onto Remy for the entire weekend visit, Jean smiled.

"It was really nice to finally meet some of Remy's family," she told Rogue sincerely. "They're wonderful."

"They are, aren't they?" Rogue mused with a wistful smile. "Ah jus' wish that Jean-Luc could have come up, an' Theo an' Bella. Ah'm dyin' t' see li'l Etienne in person. Pictures jus' don' cut it."

"They'll be ready to travel by the time your little ones make their appearance," Jean reminded her.

"Ah know, it jus' seems so far away."

Jean laughed. "Trust me, the last few months will fly by. Before you know it, everyone in the X-family will be here to fawn over the twins, right beside the LeBeau clan." She paused, thoughtful. "Are you at all anxious about Logan meeting Jean-Luc?"

"Readin' mah mind, Jeannie?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"No, are you reading mine?" Jean retorted, and Rogue had the grace to wince.

"Ah'm gettin' better at keepin' the template powers from flarin' up," she insisted. "It hasn' happened in weeks."

"I'm the last person who has room to complain," Jean replied with a shrug. "It happened a lot during my pregnancy with Nathan. Especially around Scott. He threatened to start wearing a neural inhibitor."

Rogue cracked a small smile at that, then sighed heavily. "Ah know they'll get along all right," she said, and they were back to the subject at hand. "An' Logan hasn' said much, but Ah know Jean-Luc givin' me away at mah weddin' is a bit o' a sore spot fo' him. Ah jus' don' want him t' see how close Ah am wit' Remy's father an' feel even worse, ya know?"

"I can see why you'd be worried," Jean said evenly. "Since you haven't told Logan you'll be moving back to New Orleans after the babies are born."

Emerald green eyes locked onto her sharply.

"It doesn't take a telepath to figure that out," Jean answered the unspoken challenge. "Scott's already started making plans with the Professor to supply your team with the necessary equipment so you can function from there."

"Even Scott knows?" Rogue bemoaned.

"It's the field leader in him," Jean replied. "Besides, I think everyone is expecting it."

"Yeah? Tell that t' Kurt an' mah parents," Rogue muttered, then shook her head. "An' speakin' o' mah team, there been any word from Remy yet?"

"Not yet," Jean answered truthfully. "But I'm sure he'll be checking in soon."

"Sure he will," Rogue scoffed bitterly.

Jean wisely kept silent, knowing by now that it was best to let it go. If having Jean-Luc give his daughter away at her wedding was a sore spot for Logan, then having Remy leading her team while she was incapacitated was one for Rogue. Most of the time she was fine with it, but whenever Scott sent them out on a mission, Rogue would get restless, and then restlessness would morph into bitterness and frustration.

Being cooped up in the mansion while everyone else was off saving the world wasn't easy.

Jean could relate, it hadn't been much fun for her, either.

That was the reason she'd decided to take some time off from being an active X-man, so Rogue would have someone at the mansion at all times, someone she could commiserate with.

It didn't hurt that it gave her more time to spend with her son.

Nathan was growing up so fast... it seemed like just yesterday that Hank had placed him in her arms, and now he was toddling about the mansion, eagerly babbling to anyone who would listen and endearing himself to the student body so masterfully, Alex kept insisting that the two year-old was working them over for cookies.

"Ah dunno how effective o' a team we'll be in New Orleans, anyway," Rogue grumbled. "Ah think Ah'm gonna lose Sam an' Neal when we split."

"No worries about Regan?" Jean inquired.

"She'll fit right in wit' the Thieves Guild," Rogue said dismissively. "She tol' me flat out the first week Scott placed her wit' me that if we relocated back t' New Orleans, she wanted t' stick wit' the team. Truth is, she's not all that comfortable here."

"So I've noticed," Jean sighed.

Eighteen year-old Lady Mastermind was, to say the least, a handful.

Brooding, sarcastic and currently going through a Goth phase, it had been obvious that she belonged under Rogue's watch when Scott sat down to make team assignments for the recent graduates.

"Besides," Rogue added with a smirk. "At least this way ya'll won't lose Emma."

"Don't remind me," Jean muttered.

Emma Frost had nearly threatened to quit if Regan remained at the Westchester Academy, after all, not that Jean would have missed her. Regan and Emma had history that wasn't very pleasant, and though Jean had never pressed for details, she knew it had something to do with Regan's father Jason Wyngarde's involvement with the Hellfire Club.

Personally, Jean suspected that Regan's bitter dislike of Emma was probably warranted.

After all, the former White Queen had quite the checkered past.

A chuckle from the woman across from her shook Jean out of her reverie and she looked up to find Rogue watching her. "What?" she demanded.

"Contemplatin' turnin' her in'na hundreds o' tiny diamond rings?" Rogue drawled.

Despite herself, Jean flushed a little. "Do I have murder written on my face whenever I think of her, or something?" she asked wearily. "Or are you using my powers again?"

"It's easy t' see that she rubs ya the wrong way," Rogue replied with a shrug.

"If only she'd rub Scott the wrong way, too," Jean muttered, and Rogue's eyebrows went up. "She's very fond of Scott," she explained tersely.

"An' he's oblivious o' course," Rogue concluded. "She's a bold one, that's fo' sure. Has the nerve t' keep hittin' on Remy whenever Ah'm around. Ah'm pretty sure she's jus' doin' it t' screw wit' me, but Ah'm tempted t' see jus' how unbreakable that diamond form o' hers really is."

Jean smiled in relief. "Glad it's not just me who feels that way."

"Don' worry about her, Jeannie," Rogue said, suddenly serious. "Scott loves ya, ya an' Nathan are his whole world. Emma Frost can bat her eyes at him all she likes, he'll only ever have eyes fo' ya."

"Thanks, Marie," Jean replied softly, reaching out to squeeze her friend's hand.

"It's the truth, sugah," Rogue responded, then bit her lip thoughtfully. "What made ya'll chose the name Nathan, anyway? Ah've been meanin' t' ask ya that an' never got around t' it."

"Scott liked the name," Jean explained. "There was a nice man at the orphanage, named Nathaniel, and it made him think of him."

"That's really sweet."

"It was," Jean agreed flatly. "Until we found out that nice old Nathaniel was really Mr. Sinister, and that he'd been doing genetics experiments on the children, including Scott."

Rogue blinked, opening her mouth, and then closed it again, clearly at a loss for words.

"Yeah," Jean said. "That was pretty much how Scott reacted."

"An' ya'll kept the name after that?" Rogue demanded incredulously.

"Nathan was already a year old at that point," Jean replied with a shrug. "Now we just tell people that he's named after Nathan's Famous."

"The hot dogs?"

"Scott loves them."

"He must, t' name his son after them," Rogue retorted wryly. "That sounds like somethin' Kurt would do, always thinkin' wit' his stomach. Amanda better keep him away from the birth certificates if they wind up havin' any kids. Ot'erwise she might be stuck wit' a kid named Gut Buster."

Jean laughed. "I'd forgotten about his obsession with those," she said.

"Boy's got a black hole fo' a stomach," Rogue stated, wrinkling her nose. "It's hard t' believe we're related."

"Speaking of baby names," Jean said intently. "Have you and Remy narrowed down the list of names yet?"

"We're takin' a break from the name thing," Rogue said sheepishly. "It always turns in'na an argument an' Ah wind up throwin' things at Remy's head."

"He's still pushing for Lola, huh?"

"It's like he wants our daughter t' work in Vegas."

"He's only doing it to annoy you," Jean assured her. "At least he hasn't picked out anything bad for the boy."

"Not fo' a lack o' tryin'," Rogue retorted, then smiled wryly. "Besides, our li'l boy already has a name, Remy jus' doesn't know it yet."

"Oh?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Rogue apologized, although the glee in her voice ruined her attempt at sincerity. "It's a secret. If Ah tol' ya, Ah'd hafta kill ya."

"I see," Jean murmured with a smile. "Well, I won't pry."

"That's more than Ah can say fo' the others," Rogue muttered. "Every time Ah talk t' mah mama, she wants t' know if we've considered namin' the girl Irene. Ah'm not opposed t' the idea, but Remy's got a dead _mere_, too. It wouldn' be fair t' insist on namin' her after 'Renie an' not Marianne."

She pronounced the name, Jean noticed, Mah-ree-ahn, with a convincing French accent.

Not surprising, since Rogue had been living in the heart of Cajun New Orleans for the past few years, but then again hadn't Rogue been fairly fluent back in Bayville?

"Marianne was Remy's mother?" Jean asked, carefully echoing Rogue's pronunciation.

"Adopted, but yeah. She died when he was young, but he remembers she loved him an' used t' tell him that his eyes were God's way o' markin' him as special." Rogue tilted her head thoughtfully. "Ah wish Ah coulda met her."

"Maybe you could name your daughter after both her and Irene," Jean suggested.

"Maybe," Rogue conceded with a yawn. "Lordy, Ah'm tired. The rest o' these papers are gonna hafta t' wait t' be graded. Mah eyes are gettin' blurry."

"How about some ice cream and a movie upstairs?" Jean offered, rising to her feet. "Nathan's down for his nap, so we should have an hour or two all to ourselves. Well, if you don't count the dozens of students running around the estate. But it's a sunny day, most of them are outside relaxing after class. We can hide out in the teacher's lounge."

"Sounds like a plan t' me," Rogue agreed, pushing the stack of papers to the corner of her desk.

They made their way upstairs and split up, Rogue going to get the ice cream from the fridge while Jean picked out a DVD and got the movie ready. Just as Rogue was coming into the room, though, Jean picked up Nathan's mental cry as he stirred from his sleep.

"I lied," she sighed. "Looks like Nathan's awake already."

"Ah got him," Rogue said, waving Jean back as she placed the ice cream on the coffee table. "Ah need the practice."

When she returned a few minutes later, with a content Nathan on her hip and his Teddy draped over her shoulder, Jean decided that Rogue was mistaken- she didn't need the practice at all.

She was a natural already.

"You're going to be a really good mother," she told her, smiling as Nathan played with Rogue's hair.

"Ya think?" Rogue asked, and looked down at Nathan. "What about ya, kid? Think Ah got the right stuff fo' this mama thing?"

Nathan just grinned. "I got a new tooth."

"Hmm," Rogue mused. "Ah'm gonna take that as a yes."

**

* * *

**

Translations:

_non_- no  
_mere_- mother 


	95. Quickening

****

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Five:

* * *

One of these days, as the old saying went.

One of these days, Remy LeBeau decided, he was going to kill Scott Summers.

And what a shame that would be, since not only would the X-men be losing their fearless leader, but his wife was almost certain to kick him to the couch for it.

The "X-treme" team, as the X-men assigned to Rogue's squad had been dubbed, had just returned home from a thirty-six hour mission to help negotiate peace in Brazil between the mutant militia and the military, stumbling into the mansion at a quarter past three in the morning, and all they wanted to do was sleep.

But Scott Summers, who apparently really _was_ a machine that didn't need sleep, had felt it was the perfect time for a debriefing.

Now forty minutes later, he'd finally given them their freedom.

"Sometimes I really hate that guy," Neal said with a yawn.

The others sleepily, and grumpily, muttered their agreement as they filed into the lift to take them to the main floor. The ride up was silent, and Sam looked ready to fall asleep against the wall.

"No trainin' in de mornin'," Remy told them as they split up in the hall. "If Cyclops don' like it, he can try t' wake me an' get his head blown off."

"Summers needs something blown off, all right," Regan declared darkly, half-stalking, half-staggering down the dimly lit hall. Sam and Neal mumbled "goodnights" and followed her, leaving Remy, Tessa and Lucas to continue to their wing alone.

"Good night, Remy," Tessa called softly as he reached the suite he shared with Rogue.

"Night, _mes amis_," he yawned, and let himself inside.

The lights were off, and he didn't want to turn them on and risk waking up his wife, but he was a skilled thief and more than capable of navigating his way across the living room of their suite to the bedroom.

Or so he thought, until his shin connected with something hard.

"_Merde_," he cursed, rubbing his shin, and glared at the arm chair that usually resided on the other side of the room. "How did y' get over here?" he demanded, inching over to turn on the floor lamp in case he was about to walk into a couch or something. As the soft glow fell over the living room, he was startled to find there actually was a couch in his path.

In fact, every piece of furniture in the room had been moved.

"What de hell?" Remy muttered, and contemplated peeking into the kitchen to make sure the refrigerator was still where it belonged.

In the end, though, exhaustion won out and he decided that could wait until morning.

Weaving around the furniture, and wondering absently what on earth his wife had been up to while he was gone, Remy made his way to their bedroom and turned the knob, wincing at the squeak as the door opened.

He stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him, and then began to tiptoe across the room.

The floor creaked under his boots, and he bent down to remove them so he didn't wake Rogue, then slipped into the queen sized bed beside her with a groan, his body sinking into the mattress as the last thread of his energy gave way. The muscles in his neck and shoulders sagged with relief, and his eyelids ached for sleep.

With a sigh, Remy turned his head to press a kiss to his wife's hair, only to find the bed empty.

Blinking, he propped himself up on his elbows, belatedly realizing that there was light peeking out from under the bathroom door, and that the low noise he was hearing was the sound of running water.

"Marie, _chere_?" he called, yawning.

"Ah'm in the shower, sugah," her voice rang out from the bathroom.

"At four in de mornin'?" he demanded wryly.

"Ah couldn' sleep," came her muffled reply. "So Ah went down t' the Danger Room an' worked out some o' mah restlessness, an' Ah wasn' gettin' in the bed all sweaty."

"De Danger Room?" Remy echoed sharply, then paused, reminding himself from past experience to word things carefully. "Y' sure dat y' should be doin' dat kind o' t'ing so close t' yo' due date? What's _M'sieu_ Beast got t' say 'bout dat?"

"Ah took things easy, swamp rat," Rogue assured him. "An' Hank says exercise is good fo' me right now."

"Well, if dat's what de man says," he conceded, flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. "Den y' keep right on workin' out at whatever ungodly hour y' want, _chere_, jus' don' wake me up t' keep y' company, _hahn_?"

There was no response, although his sleep-deprieved mind thought he heard a chuckle from the bathroom.

After a few moments of silence, Remy was just beginning to drift towards sleep, so naturally that's when his wife decided that she wanted to talk.

"How did things go in Brazil?"

"Oh, de usual," he answered wearily, without opening his eyes. "We go down dere, stick our noses in dat mess, an' one side starts shootin' at us, den de ot'er, den we all joined hands an' sang kumbaya."

"So in other words ya'll laid the smack down an' they played nice?"

"Now, _chere_, y' know dat we don' lay de smack down wit'out y' dere. Remy be de looks, but y' be de muscle."

"An' Tess is the brains?"

"Exactly," he said. "So what'd y' do while I was gone, _beb_?"

"Kitty dragged me shoppin' yesterday," she told him, and he snorted at the idea that anyone had to drag her to the mall. "She practically bought the twins an entire store, Ah don't know where it's all gonna go."

_Between dat fille an' yo' mere, our kids are gon' be de most spoiled brats in all N'awlins, _Remy thought with weary amusement._ Like we needed anyt'ing else, anyways, after dat shower dat Jeannie an' de girls threw last month. Never seen so much pink stuff, de entire state must be out o' it by now._

"That's why Ah spent t'day cleanin' and reorganizin' the suite, so the floor wouldn't be covered in bags."

"Hence de chair dat miraculously appeared in front of my feet," Remy declared wryly.

"_Désolée_," his wife said, sounding unapologetic.

"_Pas __de problème_," he muttered.

If a bruised shin was the price he had to pay for Rogue to be content, then so be it. He doubted that she actually created much extra space, but if it kept her busy that was all he cared about. It was no secret that she was restless lately, and that being stuck in the mansion all day was getting on her nerves, especially when her team went off to save the world without her. As thrilled as she'd been to discover she was pregnant, Remy suspected that she hadn't quite anticipated how much it would restrict her daily life.

_It'll be over soon, chere,_ he thought groggily. _Jus' a few more weeks_.

And then they'd be dealing with two squawking, helpless, little infants that needed constant care around the clock.

Then he could kiss sleep goodbye.

_Better savor it while y' can den, homme, _he told himself, stretching out on the bed.

"Remy?" came Rogue's startled voice.

"Y' slip on de soap again, _chere_?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to help her up. Right now his body felt like it couldn't move if he had to. He was dead tired, and wanted to sleep for a week.

"Ah think mah water just broke," she said shakily.

"Jus' jiggle de handle a bit, de hot water's been on de fritz," Remy replied with a yawn. "Tol' de Prof 'bout it, he said dat he'd have somebody take a look at it dis week."

"No, Remy, Ah mean _mah water broke_." His foggy brain couldn't process what she was saying, and she seemed to figure that out because her tone shifted from hesitant to snappish. "Ah'm in labor, dumbass, an' the twins are comin'."

"_Sapriste_!" Remy cried, bolting up in bed. "But yo' not due fo' anot'er _trois_ weeks!"

He was supposed to have more time, time to adjust to fatherhood, to getting three hours of sleep a night and dirty diapers and midnight feedings.

_M'not ready, _he thought in a panic. _Not now, not yet._

It was too soon. What did he know about babies? He was good at entertaining his nephew, but he knew nothing about actually raising a child!

He hadn't even flipped through any of those parenting books on the shelf yet!

"Yes, well, apparently yo' children didn' get the memo," Rogue snapped in response to his protest. "Or mebbe they jus' couldn' wait t' make their appearance! Either way, they're comin' now, so deal with it!"

Deal with it. Right. He could do deal with this.

He could do this.

Right?

"_Je vous salue, Marie, pleine de grace_," he mumbled under his breath, just in case.

Sliding off the bed, he took a deep, shaky breath, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think.

"Okay," he muttered. "Okay. M'gonna call down t' wake up M'sieu _Bête _so he can get de med-bay ready, an' m'gonnna call _mon pere_ t' tell dem dat it's time, an' we gon' need t' send one o' de X-jets t' collect dem…"

Just how fast did a Blackbird travel anyway?

Could someone get down to New Orleans and back in time, before Rogue gave birth?

_M'gonna be a pere in a few hours_, Remy thought with dread.

"Aren't ya forgettin' somethin', swamp rat?"

At the sound of her soft voice, Remy turned to find his wife standing in the doorway of the bathroom, naked and soaking wet, water dripping onto the tile at her feet. Her face was pale and her eyes were shimmering as she held onto the wall for balance.

Her hands, he noticed, were trembling.

_She's scared, too, _he realized, and loved her for it.

And suddenly he knew what he had to do, put aside his own anxiety to take care of her.

"Could never fo'get de love o' my life, _chere_," he told her, crossing to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get y' all dried off an' in'na a robe an' den we'll get y' down t' de med-bay b'fo' li'l Lola an' her _frere_ decide t' make deir appearance."

"Remy-," she said as he steered her into the bathroom. "Ah'm gonna break ya hand if ya call her that one more time."

Despite himself, Remy smiled.

He grabbed her towel and dried her skin off, then held open the green robe hanging on the back of the door so she could slide her arms in one at a time, and pulled it snug around her before tying the belt carefully at her waist. Then he looked up into her pale face, at her trembling lips, and he reached up to brush wet strands of hair from her eyes, cupping her cheeks in his hands and favoring her with a tender smile.

"Yo' gonna do great, Marie," he told her.

"Ya think so?" she asked with a sniffle, blinking at the tears trying to fall from her lashes.

"_Non_," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I know so."

She gave him a watery smile, even as a tear slid down her cheek. "Thanks, Remy."

"Anytime, _petite_," Remy promised, giving her shoulder a warm squeeze. "Now let's get down t' de med-bay b'fo' our li'l ones get too impatient, _hahn_?"

Rogue nodded and he led her out through the bedroom into the living room, swiping his comm.-link from his belt en route and flicking it to Cyclops' frequency.

"Y' still awake, _mon capitaine_?" he asked.

"Gambit?" Cyclops came on the line, sounding suspiciously groggy.

So the man did sleep, after all.

"This better be good."

"Dat depends, _homme_," Remy retorted. "On whether or not a _femme_ in labor meets yo' definition o' important."

"Rogue's in labor?" Cyclops squeaked, and there was a rustling sound and then Jean was on the comm., having snatched it from her stunned husband.

"Remy," she said shortly. "How far apart are her contractions?"

"Uh, dunno," Remy replied awkwardly, bending down to grab his cell phone off the coffee table. "But her water jus' broke."

"Rogue, how long have you been having contractions?" Jean asked.

"On an' off for a couple o' days," Rogue said meekly.

"A couple o' days?" Remy echoed incredulously, staring at his wife in disbelief. "An' y' didn' think t' tell anyone dis?"

"That's normal," Jean said, ignoring him completely. "Braxton Hicks is very common, I had false alarms for days before Nathan was born. When did the last round of contractions start?"

"Earlier t'day."

"Okay," Jean said, before Remy could say anything. "I'll wake Dr. McCoy, and meet you at the lift. Do you need me to call anyone for you?"

"Remy's gonna take care o' that," Rogue told her.

"But y' could get us a jet, _petite_," Remy suggested hopefully. "An' mebbe a pilot t' take her down t' pick up _mon famille_?"

"Scott will leave in ten minutes," Jean promised, and in the background they heard Cyclops protest feebly. "Make that five," she corrected in a steely tone, and Remy could practically see her glaring her husband down. "Won't you, Scott?"

"Of course," Cyclops agreed sheepishly.

"That's settled then," Jean said in a lighter tone. "I'll meet you at the lift, Rogue."

As Remy disconnected the comm., Rogue shook her head. "Poor Scott," she sighed. "Losin' out on his sleep like that."

Remy snorted, but wisely chose not to say anything.

They made their way slowly down the hall and rounded the corner, heading toward the lift, and when they reached their destination Jean was waiting, as promised. Her red hair had been pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a blue track suit, and Remy marveled at the fact that she was able to get dressed so quickly. Telekinesis, he decided, must make life so much easier.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Jean asked Rogue.

"Not so good," Rogue admitted, looking flushed and pale at the same time. "It's kinda hard t' breathe."

"It'll be easier once we get you situated on the bed," Jean assured her. "Don't worry, Dr. McCoy has the epidural waiting in case you want it, since we don't know how your powers will help with the pain."

"They ain't helpin' much right now, that's for sure," Rogue grunted, wincing.

"Dr. McCoy's already on the way to the med-bay, and Scott's headed for the hangar," Jean told her, opening the lift. "So I'll go ahead and take you down, Rogue, so Remy can make those phone calls and let his family know that there's a jet on the way to pick them up."

"Don' forget t' call mah parents, swamp rat," Rogue ordered. "Logan will kill ya if he misses this."

"Don' worry, _chere_, everyt'ing's under control," he vowed, squeezing her hand. "Y' jus' keep doin' y' breathin' an' Remy'll be down in a flash. Cross my heart."

"If yo' not, ya better hope t' die."

Remy thought she was joking, he was pretty sure anyway, but just in case he was going to make those phone calls extra quick. With that, he gave his wife a quick kiss, before pressing his lips to her forehead, and relinquished her to Jean.

"Remy?"

He paused, turning back to the lift. "_Oui, chere_?"

"We're gonna be parents in a few hours," she informed him, the corners of her mouth lifting.

"So we are, _beb_."

"God help New Orleans."

"Amen t' dat, _chere_."

**Translations:**

_Je vous salue, Marie, pleine de grace_- Hail Mary, full of grace (beginning of a Catholic prayer)

_Désolée_- Sorry

_Pas __de problème_- No problem

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I know I never respond to them, life is just too chaotic to find the time, but I read each and every one (usually in my e-mail while I'm at work and in a bad mood, so they always cheer me up) and I appreciate them so much! I want to apologize for the delay in this post, I actually had it all done and went to post it a month ago only to find the file was missing from my computer. I spent a week searching everywhere and no luck, so I had to start over from scratch. And finding spare quiet time in my house is a massive challenge, but I finally got it done. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner, and the next chapter of _Rogue Evolution_ will follow soon. Thanks again!  Black Queen


	96. Delivery

**

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Six:

* * *

**

"They're totally wearing a hole in the floor."

From his perch atop the back of Amanda's chair, Kurt nodded his agreement with Kitty's declaration, without tearing his eyes from the scene before him.

Side to side, his eyes tracked their movements, his tail twitching like a pendulum.

Logan was pacing the med-bay lobby, fists twitching as if his adamantium claws were just itching to pop out, gruff jaw set in a frustrated scowl. He looked, Kurt observed with amusement, precisely like an angry, bristling Wolverine.

Jean-Luc, Remy's father, wasn't faring much better.

The lean, aging patriarch of the New Orleans Thieves Guild kept rising from his chair, glancing at the clock on the wall, walking a few paces in one direction, a few in another, before resigning himself to his chair once again with a heavy sigh. A minute or two would pass, with him absently tapping his fingers on the armrest, and then he would get to his feet once again and resume his routine.

"Would the two of you please be still?" Kurt turned his head at his mother's voice, and found her glaring at Logan and Jean-Luc. "You're making me anxious."

Though her tone was calm enough, there was a decidedly hostile warning underneath it.

Both men got the message, although Logan merely snorted and turned away to glare out the window.

"_Je suis désolé, Madame_," Jean-Luc apologized with a rueful smile, sitting once again.

"Don' mind him," Mercy LeBeau spoke up from the corner where she and Belladonna Marceux were watching little Jacques play a game of blocks with Nathan Summers, with the five month old baby Etienne seated on Belladonna's lap and chewing on his blanket. "He was like dis when Jacques was born, an' almost as bad when it was Bella in dere."

"_Oui_," Bella agreed. "De man could steal de crown jewels wit'out breaking a sweat, but when it comes t' his _famille_…" she trailed off, favoring him with a smile.

That word, family, caught Kurt off-guard.

Intellectually, he'd known of course that the LeBeaus considered Rogue to be one of them. She'd had no one else, believing him and the X-men to be dead, and they'd adopted her into the fold with open arms.

He just hadn't realized how thoroughly she was a LeBeau now.

Or maybe he had, and he'd simply been ignoring it. Bella's words hadn't been meant to imply anything, but he'd read more into them just the same.

Because in a few months, Rogue would be leaving.

She and Remy had decided to move back to New Orleans after the birth of the twins, to the entire X-family's chagrin. Kurt knew that his mother, especially, was disappointed, but Raven had ordered them all to be supportive of their decision and Kurt didn't dare incur her wrath, no matter how unhappy he was about it.

So he would keep his mouth shut while his sister traded her first family for the adopted one all over again.

A hand touched his leg and Kurt looked down at his girlfriend's gentle face.

"Stop fidgeting," she told him lightly. "Rogue's doing fine, you don't need to be worried."

Kurt blinked, and suddenly felt ashamed of himself for feeling bitter about his sister's pending departure when she was struggling to bring his niece and nephew into the world.

"Ja," he agreed sheepishly. "It's just taking so long."

"Childbirth is a long process, Kurt," his mother said, with a bleak smile. "I was in labor for thirteen hours with you."

Kurt blanched, horrified at the thought.

Raven's smile warmed at the sight of his expression. "Don't worry," she said, placing her hand on his arm with rare tenderness. "It was worth every minute."

Touched by her sincerity, Kurt smiled back at her, squeezing her hand.

"Suddenly I feel old," his mother sighed, chuckling in bemusement. "It seems just yesterday that I found out I was pregnant with you, and now you're all grown up and your sister's making me a grandmother."

"Y' look too young fo' it," Jean-Luc commented, glancing at Logan. "Y' both do."

"The benefits of being a mutant," Raven said with a shrug.

"Not all of us are so lucky," Ororo pointed out, although in Kurt's opinion the regal weather witch had aged more gracefully than anyone he knew.

"You call livin' forever lucky, 'Ro?" Logan grunted.

Here he exchanged a heavy look with Raven, and Kurt frowned. He knew that his mother had a long, storied history with Logan, but suddenly he wondered just how far back their history went, and how old his mother actually was.

He opened his mouth to ask, then thought better of it.

Best that his niece and nephew's first memory of their Uncle Kurt didn't involve him having his own tail shoved down his throat.

Luckily for him, there were no telepaths in the room.

The Professor was keeping the students occupied and away from the med-wing, Emma Frost was conducting a Danger Room session for some of the older kids, and both Tessa and Jean were in the delivery room assisting Dr. McCoy. Kurt wasn't sure how much they were actually doing, or if their presence was more for Rogue's benefit than Beast's.

Either way, Jean being inside the delivery room could be useful.

Kurt reached over and tapped Scott on the shoulder with his tail, earning a raised eyebrow from his former fearless leader.

"Can't you use your rapport to ask Jean how it's going?" he asked.

"I already tried," Scott answered sheepishly. "She told me to stop bugging her."

Despite himself, Kurt grinned.

It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one feeling impatient to meet the newest members of the X-family.

"You know, five years ago if you'd told me that Rogue would want Jean at her bedside while she gave birth, I would have laughed in your face," Kitty commented, absently twirling a strand of her dark hair around one finger.

"Well, Jean is trained as a medical technician," Bobby pointed out.

"And we've all done a lot of growing up since high school," Lance added. "Just look at Kitty."

"Hey," his fiance elbowed him. "Look who's talking."

"I said we, didn't I?" Lance retorted playfully. "You're just jealous that Jean's in there and you're not."

Kitty's eyes narrowed, and Kurt winced. It would be a shame for Lance to get his head bitten off, now that he'd finally started to like the guy. But luckily for Lance, Mercy was feeling merciful- Kurt chuckled at his own wit- and came to his rescue.

"I'm jealous, too," Mercy assured Kitty with a sigh. "Marie was dere wit' me when I went t'rough it, I feel like I should be returnin' de favor."

"_Oui_," Bella said, giving Kitty a sympathetic smile. "But we'd jus' be in de way in dere."

The door to the med-wing slid open with a whoosh, and everyone looked up as Henri LeBeau, Theo Marceux and Emil Lapin returned from their coffee run, all three with a styrofoam cup in each hand. "Here y' go, chere," Henri told his wife, handing her one. "_Trois_ sugars an' _crème_, jus' de way y' like it."

"Merci," his wife thanked him while Bella looked on enviously.

"As soon as Etienne's weaned, we're goin' on a _cafè_ binge," she informed her cousin-in-law miserably.

"Shouldn' y' be over de addiction by now, femme?" Emil demanded playfully, passing one of his cups to Lucas. "Y' been off de stuff fo' over a year."

Bella opened her mouth, but just then the door to the delivery room slid open.

Every head turned, everyone stilled, as Tessa emerged in green scrubs, the door closing behind her. She barely had time to remove the mask from her face before she was bombarded with a dozen questions.

"How is she?"

"Are the babies out okay?"

"What color hair do they have?"

"How much did they weigh?"

"Did Remy faint?"

While Kurt blinked, startled by the sudden, and loud, chorus of voices, Tessa didn't so much as blink, and he envied her computerized mind.

"Marie is resting comfortably and the twins were born at 9:57am. They have brown hair and weigh six pounds and six pounds and three ounces respectively, and no," she paused, her lips quirking upward as she glanced at Emil. "Remy did not faint."

For a moment the room was quiet as everyone processed that.

_Six pounds_, Kurt thought in disbelief.

His combat boots probably weighed more!

"Can we see her?" Raven asked softly, with unabashed eagerness on her face.

"Yes," Tessa said, and half the room was on their feet at once. She held up her hand to still them. "Dr. McCoy says family only first, and the children should remain outside."

Bella and Mercy exchanged an anxious glance, and Emil sighed. "Gimme de babe," he demanded, taking Etienne from Bella's lap. "Theo an' I will stay out here wit' de li'l ones while y' go gush over de _petite_ LeBeaus."

"Y' sure?" Mercy asked, even as Bella hurried across the room.

"_Oui_," Theo said. "Go see dem."

As his mother, Logan and Jean-Luc joined the girls and Henri around Tessa, Kurt glanced down at Amanda.

"Go see your sister," she ordered with a smile, and he ported himself over to them.

The Thieves scrunched up their noses, waving off the sulfuric cloud.

Kurt gave them a rueful smile.

"Give them our love," Kitty called after them as Tessa led them back into the delivery room.

As he filed in behind the others, Kurt winced at the overwhelming smell of antiseptic that filled his nostrils. He hated the smell of hospitals, and despite the decidedly cozier feel of the med-bay, it still had that dreaded smell.

"Why hello," Dr. McCoy's jolly voice greeted them. "Come to see the happy family, have we?"

He was standing at the sink, dressed in an operating gown, and washing his hands. Kurt smelled, underneath the oppressive anispectic, a hint of blood and his stomach clenched.

"Nothing to worry about, elf," Logan murmured.

Kurt relaxed, nodding. If Logan's more sensitive nose said it wasn't an unusual amount of blood, then there was no point in worrying.

"_Bonjour, mon famille_!" Remy cried, bounding up from his perch on the edge of the bed.

"Y' look like y' jus' stole de Hope Diamond, _mon frere_," Henri observed.

Remy barked out a laugh. "Right now, Henri, I doubt even dat could feel dis good."

"Ah dunno about that, sugah," Rogue's voice drawled, weary but strong. "Ah reckon stealin' that rock would have been a lot less painful."

Kurt stepped out from behind Logan, and got his first look at his sister.

She was propped up against a few pillows, the green hospital gown falling off one shoulder, her face flushed and her hair plastered to her forehead by sweat.

But she was smiling.

And in an instant, their mother was at her side, the softest expression she'd ever worn on her face.

"How do you feel, darling?" Raven asked, smoothing Rogue's hair away from her face tenderly. "Was it hard?"

"Hardest thing Ah've ever done," Rogue answered weakly.

Mother and daughter shared a look of such understanding that Kurt felt almost jealous, although he wasn't sure which of them he was envying.

Kurt hung back while everyone else crowded around the bed, Mercy and Bella embraced Rogue while Henri and Jean-Luc gave kissed her on the cheek, and Logan simply placed a hand on hers, pride shining from his dark eyes. While they fawned over his sister, Kurt was focused on Jean, who was bent over a basinet in the corner.

Jean looked up at him, sensing his gaze, and smiled.

Silently, she beckoned him over.

He crept across the room and peered down at the basinet, holding his breath, and then drew back in surprise. Gazing down at the red, scrunched up little faces, he couldn't help wincing.

Jean laughed. "It's normal," she promised. "All babies come out looking this way."

Just then one of the babies opened its eyes, and Kurt froze as he found himself staring down into a pair of tiny blue eyes.

"Not green after all, zhen," he managed to croak out.

"They'll change color in a few months," Jean informed him. "There's no way to know what color Remy's eyes would have been without his mutation, but there's at least a chance they'll end up with their mom's eyes."

Kurt nodded, unable to formulate words.

The hair, at least, could have come from either parent.

Soft tuffs of brown hair topped the little faces peeking out from the blankets they'd been swaddled in. The one looking up at him was wrapped in pink.

_My niece_, he thought in a daze.

"Bring dem over, Kurt," Remy called to him.

Kurt glanced at Jean and she pushed the basinet forward lightly, giving him an encouraging smile. Placing his hands on the glass rim, Kurt carefully moved the basinet over to his brother-in-law, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Dis is yo' _Oncle_ Kurt," Remy announced to the babies. "Yo' gonna like him, he's soft an' furry like a teddy bear, an' blue like Grover."

Kurt gave him a dark look, but couldn't manage to turn it into a glare.

"C'mere, li'l guy," Remy murmured, reaching down to pick up the baby in the blue blanket. "Papa," he said, turning to place the baby into Jean-Luc's arms. "Meet yo' newest grandson, Luc Etienne LeBeau."

"Luc, _hahn_?" Jean-Luc asked in a thick voice.

"Y' tol' us not t' name him Jean," Remy pointed out. "Y' never said anyt'ing about de ot'er half o' yo' name."

Jean-Luc laughed, staring down at Luc. "Y' got me dere, pup."

"He's beautiful," Mercy gushed. "Look at that little nose."

"Dis one's gon' be a handful, Marie," Henri warned her with a grin. "Jus' like his ol' man."

"Don' Ah know it," Rogue laughed.

"An' dis _petite fille_," Remy cleared his throat, drawing their attention to the pink bundle in his arms. "Is Ariane."

He pronounced the name ahr-ri-ahn, and Kurt practiced it silently in his head.

"Say hello t' yo' _grandmère_, Ariane," Remy said, handing his daughter to Raven, who smiled down at the baby with a trembling smile.

"What a lovely name," Raven said.

"Remy's mama was named Marianne," Rogue explained. "We took it from her name, an' made her middle name Irene." Raven looked up at the mention of her dead friend and, Kurt suspected, more. "After the two grandma's she won't get t' meet," Rogue added.

"Irene would be…" Raven broke off, overcome with emotion, and tried again. "I'm so…"

"What yer mother's tryin' to say, Stripes, is that ya did good," Logan grunted, leaning in to kiss her hair. "Ya did real good."

Rogue gave him a watery smile in response.

"Logan, come see your granddaughter," Raven ordered, with alarming gentleness.

Squeezing Rogue's hand, Logan obliged and moved to her side, peering down at Ariane with gruff affection.

Kurt took his place at Rogue's bedside, and his sister smiled.

"How do Ah look?" she asked.

"Like you just endured hours of excruciating labor," Kurt answered, with the obligatory brotherly honesty. "But you're beautiful, like alvays."

Rogue laughed, and gave his hand a weak squeeze that still managed to make his knuckles pop.

"So what do ya think o' yo' niece an' nephew?"

"Zey're tiny," he replied, deciding tiny was better than wrinkly.

"They didn't feel so tiny comin' out," Rogue informed him, and he made a face.

"I didn't need to know zhat," he muttered.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But at least ya didn't hafta see it happen, right? Poor Remy, he looked like he was gon' throw up the whole time."

Kurt followed her gaze to her husband, who had one arm slung over Henri's shoulder and was laughing as Bella and Mercy cooed over the babies. It wasn't just Rogue who was beaming, he noticed, Remy looked as if he could walk on air he was bursting with so much happiness.

"Mama," Rogue said softly. "Could ya let Kurt hold her fo' a minute?"

Startled, Kurt looked at his mother apprehensively as she approached him with the pink bundle in her arms. "Zhat's okay," he said shakily. "I'm not sure zhat-"

"Kurt, hold yo' niece," Rogue said flatly.

Gulping, he opened his arms and Raven gently placed the baby into them, adjusting the little girls' head to rest in his palms. "Support her head," his mother murmured. "And relax."

Relax. Easier said than done.

Once again, Kurt found himself those blue eyes gazing up at him, and he wondered if she noticed that he was a different color than most people in the room. Could newborns see color? He didn't have any idea.

"Guten tag," he murmured. "I'm your _Onkle_ Kurt. But you know zhat already."

Baby Ariane blinked at him sleepily, and her little mouth formed a tiny "o" as she yawned, and he felt something inside of his chest melt.

"Ya know, the Blackbird can make it from here t' New Orleans in less than two hours."

Kurt glanced up at Rogue to find her biting her lip, and then looked back down at Ariane, whose eyes had fallen closed as she snuggled comfortably against his furry hand.

"Really?" he replied conversationally. "Zhat's good to know."

And suddenly, the bitterness about her leaving fell away.

What was two hours of distance, when it meant he'd get to see this precious little girl and her brother?

"_Danke schön_," he murmured to Rogue, voice thick.

"For what?" she asked, frowning.

"Being _mein schwester_?" he offered with a smile. "Making me an _onkle_?"

"Ah think ya have Mama an' Logan t' thank fo' the first part," she said teasingly, and he shuddered.

"Play nice," he scolded her.

His sister laughed, a tinkling sound that he still wasn't used to.

"Okay, Uncle Grover."

"Ve are not letting zhem call me zhat."

"Oh, we so are."

"_Nein_."

"_Oui_."

Sighing, Kurt looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms. "Remind me to start a petition to get _Sesame Street_ cancelled before you start vatching television."

**

* * *

Translations:**

_Je suis désolé  
Oncle_- uncle  
_Fille_- girl  
_Onkle_- uncle (German)  
_Danke schön- _Thank you  
_Mein schwester- _My sister

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with me guys. My computer crashed from a virus, and it took a long time to get it fixed and then it took me a couple of weeks longer than anticipated to finish this chapter with my family in town. I should have a new chapter up in "Rogue Evolution" soon as well. You guys are the best! ~BQ**


	97. Friends

**Chapter Ninety-Seven:**

* * *

"Huh."

"Is that all ya can say?"

"Well, they're… not what I expected."

While her brother stared down at the infants with a puzzled expression, Wanda Maximoff bit her lip to hide a smirk, well aware of the scowl threatening to engulf the new mother's face, even if Pietro seemed oblivious to it.

"An' jus' what, exactly, did ya expect?" Rogue demanded, her left cheek twitching. "Green-on-black eyes?"

From the guilty start, yes, that was exactly what Pietro had expected.

"Gambit's eyes are part of his mutation, Pietro," Wanda reminded her brother, smiling as the baby in front of her grabbed onto her finger with his tiny fist. "They're not hereditary."

"Thank God for that," Pietro muttered. "One demon-eyed Cajun is enough."

"Better not let Remy hear ya callin' him that, sugah," Rogue advised, but the corner of her mouth lifted in amusement just the same.

Pietro snorted, clearly not impressed with the threat of the Cajun.

Then again, from what Wanda had heard, he never had been. The two boys had not been fans of one another when Remy joined the Acolytes, which didn't come as a surprise.

Two good-looking, smooth-talking teenage boys with egos to match being thrown together?

Yeah, that would work.

The fact that Gambit had shown such a blatant interest in Rogue, an interest that had been reciprocated, would have only rubbed salt in the wound.

But all these years later, those teenage boys were now men, and maybe even grown ups. Pietro had moved on and found himself a beautiful, albeit slightly insane, woman to love. A woman that, he'd confided to her just the previous week after a particularly grueling Avengers mission that had left Crystal with a concussion and a broken arm, he was starting to imagine a real future with.

Pietro Maximoff, talking about commitment.

Wanda was still trying to wrap her mind around that, not just that her brother was starting to get serious about his love life, but that Crystal Amaquelin might be her sister-in-law one day.

It wasn't that she didn't like her fellow Avenger, Crystal had been nothing but welcoming since Wanda decided to join her brother in Los Angeles five months ago. It wasn't even the fact that Crystal wasn't exactly human, rather Inhuman to be precise. And Wanda believed that the other woman loved her brother, she really did, it was just that Crystal had a very long list of ex-boyfriends and, if Johnny Storm was any indication, she had a thing for superheroes.

Nothing in Crystal's behavior indicated anything other than commitment to Pietro, but Wanda wasn't quite ready to accept her into the family.

Pietro, of course, thought Wanda was simply being overprotective.

_God I hope so, _Wanda mused to herself.

Baby Luc gurgled, and she couldn't help but smile as she watched him wrap and unwrap his tiny fingers around her thumb. "I can't get over how adorable he is," she told Rogue, not finding it hard to turn away from thoughts of Crystal with Luc as a distraction. "He's going to take after his daddy when he grows up, I bet he's already melting the hearts of every woman who lays eyes on him."

Rogue chuckled. "He's pretty much got the entire mansion wrapped 'round his li'l finger," she admitted, reaching out to touch her son's downy hair.

Pietro looked up from making faces at Ariane- which Wanda would have to remember to recount to Hawkeye in detail once they got home- and glanced over at Luc with a frown, and shrugged. "Eh, I think he looks more like Roguey."

"Ah see a lot o' both o' us in each o' them at different times, t' tell ya the truth," Rogue told him with a bemused smile. "Sometimes Ah'll be starin' at their noses, thinkin' how much they look like mine, an' then one o' them will make an expression that's jus' so Remy it blows mah mind."

"The miracle of children," a familiar voice chuckled from the doorway, and Wanda looked up to see Jean Grey entering the room with her own son in tow.

"Hi, Nathan," Rogue greeted the little boy with a warm smile. "Back t' see yo' buddies already?"

"It seems like every other word out of his mouth these days is 'baby'," Jean chuckled, lifting her son into her arms so that he could see the twins in their bassinette. "If I didn't know better, I'd think he was trying to tell me he wanted a baby sister."

"Maybe ya'll should give him one," Rogue suggested with a grin.

"Don't tempt fate," Pietro scolded her with feigned horror. "The last thing the world needs is another Summers!"

"Perhaps what it needs is another Maximoff instead?" Rogue challenged, her green eyes bright with amusement as Pietro's face went as pale as his hair.

"Hey, don't look at me," he insisted. "That's Wanda's department, not mine!"

Wanda choked as Rogue and Jean turned expectant eyes in her direction. "Don't listen to him," she cried, flinching at how shrill her voice sounded even to her own ears. "I don't know what he's talking about, there are no kids in my immediate future."

"Does the Vision know that?" Pietro snarked, his eyes full of mirth.

"The Vision?" Jean echoed curiously.

"That the android guy?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wanda flushed. "He's not an android," she insisted. "He's a human being- he's just constructed of synthetic material instead of cellular material like the rest of us."

"Sounds like an android t' me, sugah," Rogue retorted.

"A cyborg, to be fair," Pietro apparently decided to help clarify the situation. "He eats, he sleeps, he uses up all the hot water- he's just enhanced. He's like us, only better, stronger, faster- well, faster than you slow pokes, anyway. He's-"

"Totally bionic?" Rogue cut him off with a grin, and they exchanged a look that spoke of some twisted, inside joke Wanda didn't want to know about.

"He's a little ahead of the Six Million Dollar Man," Pietro conceded. "But yeah. And Wanda here," he paused to throw a sly glance her way. "Has a little thing for him."

"Pietro," Wanda protested.

"All right, that's not true," Pietro amended. "It's more like a massive, all-encompassing thing."

"Pietro!" Wanda shrieked furiously, even as her cheeks tried to match the scarlet streaks in her hair. Her fingers twitched, and she would have hexed him right then and there if the babies hadn't been in the room.

"How big are we talkin'?" Rogue demanded of Pietro, and Wanda could have hexed her, too.

"Lance and Kitty big," Pietro informed her, raising his eyebrows to emphasize the importance of this, and Rogue gaped. "Yeah, she follows him around like a puppy, just like Lance used to do to Kitty."

"I do not!" Wanda cried indignantly.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, sugah," Rogue chuckled, and Wanda groaned, wanting to bury her face in her hands, but Luc still had a firm grip on her left one.

"Okay, I think that's enough teasing for today," Jean said soothingly. "I don't need you guys setting a bad example for my son- I have Alex for that." Wanda gave her a grateful look, and Jean just smiled, letting Nathan reach out a hand toward Ariane. "Gentle, buddy, be very gentle, like with Mr. Bigglesworth."

Rogue and Pietro both opened their mouths, and Jean shot them a look.

"My sister is a big Austin Powers fan, okay?" she said defensively. "It's not like I named the cat."

"No, but you did marry Summers so clearly insanity runs in the family," Pietro quipped.

Jean just rolled her eyes, focusing instead on her son as his pudgy little hand petted Ariane's hair as if she were, indeed, a kitty cat. "Pretty baby," Nathan cooed down at her, and they all smiled at that, hearing him imitate what he'd heard the adults saying.

"That's right, honey, she's a very pretty baby," Jean agreed, kissing his hair. "Just like you were."

"How's Remy holdin' up?" Rogue asked her.

"He's stuck in a conference room with all the other team leaders, listening to Scott's debriefing on a mission he wasn't even part of," Jean retorted wryly. "How do you think he's holding up? He's as fidgety as a toddler."

"You know, that's the best part about being an Avenger," Pietro observed with a smirk. "I don't have to fall asleep listening to Summers drone on and on."

"No," Wanda replied with a scoff. "You just zip in and out of Cap's meetings like a roadrunner on crack."

"Now Wanda," Rogue said with a shake of her head. "We all know Pietro's not in'na the hard stuff. Pixie sticks were his drug of choice, last Ah checked. Don' ya'll know by now not t' let him near the sugah?"

Pietro stuck out his tongue at her.

"Believe me, we try," Wanda drawled, and he stuck out his tongue at her, too.

"Ah'll hafta give Carol a call an' tell her t' use brute force if necessary, then," Rogue quipped, and Pietro grimaced at the mention of his least favorite Avenger.

Not that he disliked Carol Danvers, even if she did call him on his bullshit at every turn. In fact, Pietro had muttered on more than one occasion that the blonde powerhouse reminded him entirely too much of Rogue, albeit Rogue during PMS.

No, it was simply the fact that Carol, during her stay in Rogue's mind, had been given an intimate look at Rogue's memories.

And that meant she knew entirely too many of Pietro's embarrassing little secrets.

Which, of course, she was more than willing to divulge to both an inquisitive girlfriend and a sister in need of more ammunition to torment her brother with.

"She's doin' okay, right?" Rogue inquired worriedly. "Wit' the whole Bianary thing?"

Pietro just shrugged, and Rogue looked to Wanda. "She's adjusting," Wanda answered truthfully. "It hasn't been easy, but she's starting to get the hang of the new powers, and she's stopped talking about exterminating the Brood, but she still feels like she's not human anymore."

"That why she didn' come wit' ya'll?" Rogue asked, and Wanda could see the hurt in her eyes dim a little with understanding.

"She's… concerned about the radiation aspect of her new powers," Wanda said carefully. "That it could be dangerous for the babies. And she's been feeling… disconnected from her old life."

"Disconnected how?" Rogue demanded.

"She's like Summers only blander," Pietro answered bluntly. "She's not really feeling emotional connections to anything or anyone, though she tries to fake it. She didn't want you to see her, because she knows you'd see right through it."

Wanda gave her brother a disapproving look, but he shrugged, and she turned back to Rogue, who was chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, a strand of white hair falling in her face. Though she hadn't known Rogue as long as her brother had, Wanda knew the other woman well enough to see how deeply concerned she was about her friend, and how guilty she felt that she couldn't drop everything and go to her.

"Like I said," Wanda told her, laying a hand on her arm. "She's adjusting. And she's not completely cutting herself off from everyone else, she's spending a lot of time with Simon."

"Simon?" Rogue's nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Wonder Man," Wanda clarified with a rueful smile, realizing that Rogue hadn't yet met the team. "His powers are energy-based, too, and also the result of someone's monstrous experiments, so he's been sort of mentoring Carol through the transition."

Pietro snorted. "Yeah, and trying to get into her pants, too."

"Pietro," Wanda snapped, and under her glare he actually muttered an apology. "It's not like that, and you know it." She turned back to a frowning Rogue to explain. "Simon cares about her, and they got on really well before the Brood incident. Right now he's the only person Carol still feels an emotional connection toward, and he might be the only one who can bring her back to herself."

"She liked him, before all this?" Rogue inquired, and Wanda nodded. "An' he's an okay guy?"

Again Wanda nodded.

"Then Ah'll let him have his shot at her," Rogue begrudgingly conceded. "But as soon as Dr. McCoy says Ah'm good t' leave the twins wit' Remy fo' a few days, Ah'm gon' hafta pay a visit to Avengers HQ."

"Careful, Roguey," Pietro cautioned with a grin. "We might try to steal you away from the X-geeks."

"We'd have to steal Gambit, too, don't forget," Wanda reminded him, and Pietro made a show of grimacing at the thought of calling Gambit his teammate for a second time. "They are a package deal now, after all."

"On second thought, you'd hate California," Pietro told Rogue, and she laughed.

"Yeah," she agreed dryly. "All that warm sunshine an' miles of beaches? Definitely not mah scene."

"God that sounds heavenly," Jean sighed.

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Wanda assured them with a smile. "Some days I feel like my uniform is literally melting, it's so hot."

"Better than worrying it's about to freeze to your skin," Jean retorted.

"An' that's the part Ah didn' miss the past few years," Rogue commented. "Ah got t' escape the spandex."

"You mean the Thieves Guild doesn't run around in some crazy get-up?" Pietro asked skeptically, his eyebrow disappearing into his hairline. "'Cause I've heard some rumors about magenta body armor."

"Ah'm exempt from the bad costumes," Rogue informed him smugly. "On account o' the fact that Ah refuse t' wear them."

"Now, _chere_, y' tol' me dat I looked sexy in de body armor," a familiar voice drawled from across, and they all looked up to find Remy LeBeau leaning in the open doorway, a smirk plastered across his handsome face. "Dat mean all dat was not'ing but a lie?"

Rogue just grinned, and Remy crossed the room to stand at Wanda's shoulder, peering down at his son.

"Hey dere, buddy," he said softly. "Y' been charmin' de_ femmes_ fo' me?"

"Every second he's awake," Wanda chuckled.

"Dat's m'boy."

"Scott finally let ya loose, or did ya slip out when he wasn' lookin'?" Rogue asked.

"_Non_, _Mademoiselle_ Frost broke it up wit' news dat some o' de students apparently put a dent de size of a basketball in t' de side o' Cyclops wheels," Remy informed them with a grin.

"The Viper or the BMW?" Jean asked sharply.

Remy shrugged, and Jean groaned.

"Come on, honey," she sighed, bending down to pick up Nathan. "Let's go try and keep Daddy from having a breakdown."

"He's still a crybaby over his cars, huh?" Rogue laughed. "Since he's already cryin', mebbe now's a good time t' tell him that Ah'm the one who broke the mirror off the Corvette back in Bayville?"

Jean shot her a look from the door. "Maybe not," she advised wryly, and then she and Nathan disappeared.

"You broke Summer's convertible?" Pietro demanded eagerly, looking at Rogue as if she had just declared she'd gotten him a date with Megan Fox. "When? How? Tell me you took pictures! Does Lance know?"

"Well, remember that summer after Ah joined the X-men? That day that Kitty an' Ah ran in'na ya'll at the ice cream parlor?"

"You mean the day that I went too far with the insults and you threw me into frozen yogurt machine and I got chocolate swirl and strawberry cream all down the back of my shirt?" Pietro shot her a smirk. "No, I don't remember that day at all."

Rogue laughed. "Yeah, well, after Ah cooled ya off Ah clocked Freddie bare-handed, an' by the time Kit an' Ah got home the Professor already knew all about it, an' Scott was waitin' on the front steps. He lectured, Ah grumbled, an' when it was all over Ah was pissed at him, an' Ah was still pissed at ya, an' Ah kicked the mirror on the side o' his car." She paused to grin at him. Only problem- Freddie's powers hadn't worn off yet."

"Priceless," Pietro crowed. "Oh man, what I wouldn't have given to see his face when he saw it."

"Yeah, Ah didn' stick around fo' that."

"Kind of like you didn't stick around for Lance's reaction after you busted his headlight by backing into a cop car?" Pietro snickered.

Wanda blinked, eyes widening in surprise, but Rogue scowled. "Please, like ya have room t' talk," she retorted. "Ah remember somethin' 'bout ya borrowin' the jeep for a date an' bringing it back wit' only three wheels."

"Oh, yeah, well what about the time you…"

As the two continued to bicker about who had been more of a hellion as a teenager, Wanda sat there and listened, equal parts horrified and intrigued. She felt a stab of regret that she hadn't been there for these stories, that she'd been locked away in a padded room when she could have been getting into all sorts of trouble with her brother and the rest of the Brotherhood, but at the same time she was relieved to realize that, compared to them, she was actually quite sane.

She glanced up at Remy, who was watching their animated conversation with a small, amused smile, and he winked at her.

"Jus' keep listenin' an' take lots o' notes, petite," he whispered. "De blackmail material is jus' rollin' off deir tongues t'day."

Wanda laughed, but he was right.

She couldn't wait to share this with the Avengers, particularly Crystal.

If the other girl was going to become a Maximoff one day, she needed to know just what a lunatic she was going to marry.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize profusely for the delay, guys. I've had a really hectic year, and to be honest I just haven't had the time or the motivation to write. That being said, I think this summer is going to be a lot less stressful so once I finish the remaining three chapters on this fic, I'll be hard at work on "Rogue Evolution." Thank you guys so much for all your patience, I know how much it sucks to wait and wait for an update. You're the best!**

**~BQ~**


	98. Transitions

**Chapter Ninety-Eight:

* * *

**

"Seriously, how much stuff do y' people own?"

From where she was crouched pulling baby clothes out of the large box marked 'Les Petites' in black ink, Mercy LeBeau smiled at the familiar sound of Emil complaining as the boys staggered in with another box.

"De scary t'ing, _homme_," Remy grunted as he and Lucas followed in the door, lugging a mattress that wobbled at the top, teetering on the edge of falling in either direction at any moment. "Is dat dere's more bein' shipped down in a few days."

"Y' have got t' me kiddin' me."

"Hey, if ya'll think this is bad, ya should see the truck with Regan's stuff," Sam drawled from the ladder where he was hanging a picture of the Xavier Institute.

Mercy chuckled, having been forewarned by Marie that the youngest member of their newly formed team was more than a little high-maintenance, and had enough boxes to fill their jet to capacity.

"She's a teenage girl, _homme_, she's got an excuse," Remy shot back at him over his shoulder as he leaned the mattress against the wall. "What's yo' excuse fo' de dozen boxes o' clothes ya had Marie haul in? Yo' from de south, y' know dat all y' need is shorts an' a good pair of flip-flops."

"You and your obsession with flip-flops," Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

At Sam's puzzled expression, Emil grinned. "If he could get away wit' wearin' dem on a heist, he'd do it, _mon ami_."

"Maybe ya should hit up Forge, sugah," Marie's voice carried into the room from above them, and Mercy looked up as her sister-in-law floated down from the grand staircase wearing a pair of gym shorts and a green tank top that matched her eyes. "Ah bet he could rig up a set o' sandals fit for a thief."

Her accent, Mercy noticed with a touch of melancholy, had lost a little bit of the Cajun twang during the year she'd spent in New York.

It still seemed unreal, that Remy and Marie had spent an entire year living somewhere else, away from the LeBeau mansion and the close-knit family of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans.

Mercy couldn't imagine going a few weeks without the ones she loved, let alone a year.

But, of course, that wasn't exactly how it had been for Remy and Marie, was it? There were people who Marie loved in New York, her biological family and the friends she'd once considered to be her real family. And judging from what she'd seen during the few visits she'd made to Westchester, there were at least a few people there who Remy was clearly fond of.

It hadn't been easy to travel to New York and see with her own eyes that two members of her family- four if she counted Tessa and Lucas, who they'd all known would go wherever Remy and Marie went- so happy with another family.

She'd hadn't needed Henri to point out the hypocrisy of feeling that way, when the X-men must have looked at the years they'd had stolen with Rogue while she was with the Thieves Guild in the same light. Henri had pointed it out just the same, of course, and it left her with a heartsick feeling of guilt in her chest, but she couldn't help the way it felt.

Because ever since the night they'd been forced to flee from the Sentinels, Mercy had comforted herself with the knowledge that as soon as it was safe, they would come home.

In Westchester, though, it had suddenly struck her that maybe New Orleans wasn't home for them anymore.

So when the phone call came, when Remy called to tell Jean-Luc that they would be returning to New Orleans, this time with several X-men in tow, Mercy had immediately begun planning the Welcome Home party. Remy had wired money, a large sum provided by Charles Xavier, for Jean-Luc to acquire a sprawling manor estate in a parish just outside of the city. The Guild's go-to-guy for real estate had found just what they were looking for, and managed to get it at a steal- pun intended.

As soon as the deal was in the works, Mercy had gotten a call herself, this time from Marie.

A few shopping trips with Bella later, they'd furnished the majority of the manor, right down to the French Quarter themed coasters, before the X-treme X-men even set foot in Louisiana.

The 'X-treme' bit had been a joke proposed by the X-man Bobby Drake, but it had somehow seemed fitting for a team comprised of thieves, reformed terrorists, and boys whose powers could level a city block, so the name had stuck.

Why everything with the X-men had to have an 'X' in it, Mercy would never know.

"Ya in there, Merc?"

Mercy blinked, and looked up to see her husband gazing down at her with a curious glint in his eye, so she smiled. "Jus' t'inking, _mon amour_."

"Well, y' know what too much t'inking does t' de brain, _chere_," Henri quipped with a grin, and nodded in the direction of his brother. "Jus' look at Remy if y' need a reminder. _Il es_ _fou_."

His brother, naturally, heard that even across the main foyer.

"Dis from the _homme_ who took up ol' Gris-Gris on a certain infamous dare all fo' de last beer?" Remy defended his sanity, by questioning Henri's, and when Henri winced, Mercy knew she really didn't want to know.

Not unusual when the boys were involved.

"Like ya have any room t' talk, sugah," Marie chided her husband, even as she lifted a stack of four mattresses over her head and began to rise into the air again. There wasn't much heavy lifting left to do- Mercy had hired a moving company to deliver the furniture she purchased for the house- but it went unsaid that anything even remotely heavy would be hauled up the grand staircase by Marie.

Watching her ascent, Mercy wished she'd thought to wait until their arrival to get the heavy dressers and bed-frames moved upstairs.

It would have been a hell of a lot cheaper to have Marie do it all.

"Has anyone seen my laptop?" a female voice demanded from somewhere on one of the two upper floors.

"Ya just had it an hour ago, how could ya lose it already?" Sam bellowed back.

Regan's response was, naturally, not suited for little ears, and Mercy was glad she'd left Jacques with Bella and Theo for the day.

Marie assured her that Regan was, deep down, sort of pleasant. Really, really deep down. In a 'likely to cast an illusion over your mind where spiders devour your eyes if you take the last soda' kind of way.

Mercy still wasn't seeing it.

"She seems nice," Emil said to no one in particular, his lopsided grin a telltale sign of trouble.

"_Non_," Remy said without looking up from the box he'd opened.

"I didn' say anyt'ing!"

"I heard y' t'ink it. De answer is _non_. Unequivocally _non_."

"Y' are such a buzz kill dese days, y' know dat? Fat'erhood has totally ruined y'."

"You know what they say, man," Neal Shaara piped up, entering the room with a PlayStation4 under one arm and an X-box under the other. "If Dad says no, ask Mom."

Emil tilted his head, considering, then grinned and shook his head, no doubt envisioning Marie's reaction if he were to ask her if he could have the little bitchy one.

"Guys," Neal said solemnly, and the men all looked in his direction. "It's time to make the hard decisions. What room do we put the game stations in? The living room, where we can play to our hearts content, or the conference room where we can use the wall-to-wall screen?"

"Yo' fo'gettin' de t'ird option, _mon ami_," Remy retorted. "De Danger Room, where we can wire it in t' de system an' play in virtual reality."

For a moment every male in the room went starry-eyed, no doubt envisioning the countless hours they could waste playing video games. When they thought they were going to have all that free time, in between training, saving the world and dealing with four month-old infants who wanted attention around the clock, she had no idea.

"An' dat's why I'm de leader," Remy said smugly.

"Your wife is the leader," Lucas reminded him evenly, and Remy shrugged.

"Same difference," he declared wryly. "We took de vows- what's mine is hers, what's hers is mine… an' dat includes de right t' boss de lot o' y' around."

"Dat mean dat yo' sharin' de three a.m. feedin' duty?" Mercy enquired pointedly.

"Man, you guys are getting out of bed to feed them at the same time half the X-men are stumbling home from the bars," Neal observed in horrified awe.

"Not here, _mon ami_," Emil informed him, clapping the dark-haired mutant on the shoulder. "Dere's no such t'ing as last call in N'awlins. De party never stops, as long as y' got de money t' keep on partyin'."

"No last call?" Neal echoed, and Mercy would bet anything the younger members of the X-treme team would be spending the evening in the city.

"Jus' keep in mind that there are sleepin' babies in de house when y' stumble in," Remy warned him gruffly. "Once dey wake up, dey're like de Energizer Bunny- dey jus' keep goin' an' goin'… an' if y' wake dem, m'gonna drop dem off in yo' room first t'ing in de morning t' make sure y' have de worst wakeup call o' yo' life. _Comprendez vous_?"

"_Oui, mon capitone_," Neal spouted out with a wry salute.

For a moment Mercy considered reminding Remy of how many times he'd woken up her son when Jacques was a baby, but she supposed she should just be grateful that she wasn't going to be woken up by the crying twins if anyone did interrupt their sleep.

Jean-Luc and _Tante_ Mattie had put up a fight against Remy, Marie and the twins living in the X-treme X-men manor, rather than in the LeBeau household, but in the end they'd given way to Marie's insistence that she wasn't going to move an entire team down the entire Eastern seaboard only to tell them they could be neighbors. While Mercy would miss the early morning coffee she'd always shared with Marie, after witnessing Neal and Sam horsing around with their powers, she had to admit it was probably a good idea that no one had suggested the X-men move in.

Jacques wasn't happy that his baby cousins weren't going to be living in his room, and although Mercy had tried to explain that even if his aunt and uncle had moved back in the babies would have gotten their own room, he was still insisting he needed more pillows on his bed so the babies could sleep with him.

It was adorable, of course, but it had only led to _Tante_ Mattie hinting that the boy needed a little brother or sister, since the twins had each other, and she'd scowled something fierce when Mercy informed her they weren't having any more children.

Now, as she looked down at the enormous pile of little pink sundresses that the various family and friends had purchased for Ariane, Mercy smiled wistfully.

It would have been nice to have a daughter, but one child was more than enough for her.

She'd just have to enjoy being an aunt, and spoiling little Ari rotten with whatever she wanted. The girl was a LeBeau, after all, she would definitely have an eye for shopping- it was in the blood.

Because as much as the boys argued otherwise, thievery was essentially the same thing as shopping.

Only without paying.

"Ya'll jus' be sure an' remember that Regan is underage," Marie said sternly as she floated back down for more heavy lifting. "Lord knows she's prob'ly got a fake ID on her, but Ah'm not comin' down t' bail any o' ya'll outta jail."

The boys grumbled their acknowledgement, and Mercy smiled to herself.

Marie had already picked up the "mom" tone nicely.

"Ah put all the boxes that were marked in the right bedrooms," Marie informed the boys as she landed. "There were a few wit'out names on 'em so Ah stuck those in the hall."

"They're probably mine," Neal confessed. "My sharpie ran out when I was packing."

"Well next time walk down the hall an' get another one," Marie told him with a scowl. "Ya have no idea how hard it is t' try an' keep track o' who's stuff is in what box. It's gonna take me days t' get everythin' unpacked an' where it belongs."

"I will assist you," Tessa offered, and Marie smiled at her as the telepath handed her a box that Mercy assumed Marie had been looking for, even though she didn't say anything.

"Some days Ah wish Ah had yo' brain, Tess," Marie sighed as she headed for the stairs, and Mercy was inclined to agree.

To think of all those times Jacques had misplaced his blanket, and she'd run around the house, frazzled, trying to find it as he cried himself hoarse because he simply could not go anywhere without his favorite blanket, never mind that it was filthy and falling apart.

Tessa's computerized brain would have recalled instantly where he last had it, no matter how long ago that was.

_They'd call me SuperMom, _Mercy thought wistfully.

"Sage?" Lucas' gruff voice drew Mercy's attention out of her daydreams, and she looked to where the naturally pale-skinned telepath was leaning against the wall, looking several shades paler than normal, if that was even possible. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Tessa said flatly, though she didn't look it. "I'm just..." she trailed off, disoriented.

"Mebbe y' should sit down fo' a while, _petite_," Remy suggested with a frown. "Y' prob'ly overdid it t'day. Even yo' computer o' a brain can overheat if it runs too long an' too hard."

Though Mercy was sure Tessa opened her mouth to object, Lucas didn't give her the chance as he crossed the room in two long strides and took her by the arm, leading her wordlessly to the couch, where he promptly deposited her on the cushions. "Sit, woman," he ordered, and Tessa coolly raised an eyebrow up at his towering form.

_Here it comes,_ Mercy thought, half-amused and half-exasperated.

The entire Guild was more than used to the spats between Lucas Bishop and Tessa Sage that inevitably stemmed from Lucas' rather brusque way of showing concern for the woman they all- including Tessa herself- knew he loved, even if the odds were that neither of them would ever speak of it.

Judging by the looks exchanged between Neal and Sam, the X-men were used to it by now, too.

"Tess?"

Marie's quivering voice brought the entire room to a halt, everyone immediately frozen at the frightened note they heard. Mercy let go of the baby blanket she'd been folding and looked to her sister-in-law, who was leaning on the banister of the staircase, nearly as pale as Tessa was.

"Marie?" Remy was at her side in an instant, reaching out for her, but she flinched back from his touch and he frowned. "What is it, _chere_?"

"Don' touch me," Marie whispered, and the shimmering in her green eyes spilled onto her cheeks. "Don' touch me."

"Nobody's gon' touch y', Marie," Remy told her softly, raising his hands as if convince her of this. When she didn't relax, he tried for a grin that came off pained. "Didn' t'ink y' were serious when y' tol' me I could fo'get 'bout touchin' y' if I didn' start changin' more dirty diapers, _beb_."

Marie didn't respond, just shook her head tearfully, and sank down onto the steps as if she'd just had her reason for living stolen away.

Remy started to kneel down in front of her, but Tessa's voice cut through the room.

"Don't touch her, Remy."

Now they all looked back to Tessa, who was looking a little less pale now, but still hadn't risen from the couch. "Why not?" Remy demanded. "What de hell is goin' on?"

"Her powers," Tessa said softly, her eyes sorrowful as they locked on Marie.

Like a lightswitch being flipped off, Mercy saw the light go out of Remy's face, saw all the happiness of the past few years drain away. The sadness in its wake was heartbreaking, but it was nothing compared to the raw anguish in Marie's eyes as she buried her face in her arms and wept.

"Oh, _chere_," Remy murmured, gently touching her hair.

He whispered something to her that Mercy couldn't hear, his fingers lightly brushing her dark locks as lightly as a feather might, ever vigilant not to press too hard or too long lest her a few strands of hair somehow part to expose his skin to her scalp.

"But yo' wearin' yo' bracelet," Mercy finally managed to find her voice. "Why isn' it workin'?"

Marie didn't look up from her crying, and Remy just kept stroking her hair and whispering to her, so Mercy turned to the others, irrationally demanding an explanation, as if their mutant genes meant they should know everything about mutant powers.

"Maybe it's broken," Neal suggested. "I bet Forge can fix it."

"Or maybe the stone's used up," Sam said softly, voicing the fear none of them wanted to express. "It's been five years…"

Five years hardly seemed so short, but Mercy knew it had been five years Marie wouldn't have had without the bracelet. Magneto's gift had allowed her sister-in-law more than just the chance to find love, it had allowed her to be free within her own skin the way that everyone else took for granted.

It had allowed her to be a mother.

Mercy swallowed, her chest aching fiercely as she realized that Marie would never again be able to touch her children without gloves.

Never again would she kiss their downy hair, or nuzzle their little faces.

She'd never kiss skinned knees or wipe away tears with her fingertips, or any of the other tender moments that every mother had with their child.

_Oh, _Mercy thought wretchedly_. Oh, Marie._

"There is another possibility."

Mercy blinked back the tears in her eyes as Tessa rose on shaky legs. Lucas reached out a hand to steady her, and for once she let him, her focus solely on Marie. Remy looked over his shoulder at Tessa as she approached, but Marie kept her face buried.

"_De quoi parlez-vous?_" Remy demanded, and there was a desperation in his eyes that frightened Mercy.

"It may not be the bracelet that failed," Tessa responded evenly, her eyes glued to the top of Marie's hair. "It may have been Marie's concentration."

Now Marie did lift her head, her eyes red and puffy. "That doesn' make any sense! The bracelet negates mah base power round the clock!" she argued hoarsely. "Ah don' hafta concentrate on mah powers at all, except fo' when Ah want t' access one o' the powers Ah've imprinted."

"Precisely," Tessa said.

"Precisely what?" Rogue demanded sharply.

"Right before you brushed against my arm, you said you wished you had my brain," Tessa reminded her. "You wanted my powers."

"That was jus' talk!"

"Perhaps," Tessa agreed, in a tone that said she saw right through Marie's protest. "But for just a moment, you genuinely wanted my abilities- and when our skin touched, your mind told your powers to imprint mine."

Marie stared at her incredulously, and just shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"There is one way to know for sure," Tessa said, extending her hand. "Touch me and see what happens."

"No," Marie replied miserably, and when Tessa took a step closer her back pressed into the steps as she leaned away. "Ah said no, Tessa!"

The telepath stilled and the two women stared one another down for a long moment, their equally stubborn wills boring into one another, neither willing to look away. It was futile, as Mercy knew from experience that the two might very well be the most willful people on the planet. Their staring might have gone on for minutes, had Regan not appeared at the top of the staircase and decided to take matters into her own hands.

Before Marie could react, the girl was down the stairs and pressing her bare hands to the sides of Marie's face, fingers splayed to maximize contact.

With a cry, Marie wrenched herself forward, knocking Remy onto his ass in the process, but she ignored his curse as she turned to stare at Regan in horror. The teenager was now slouching against the banister, looking rather put off but no worse for wear.

Mercy assumed that the half-pained expression of scorn on her lips was a fixture of her personality, and not a result of Marie's powers.

As for Marie, she was nearly petrified, looking for all the world like a deer frozen in the headlights of an oncoming car. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and the lack of color in her face made Mercy fearful that she might faint.

"Well," Remy said from the floor, looking up at the girls with baffled relief. "Guess dat settles dat."

"Ah… Ah didn' hurt ya?" Marie marveled softly.

"Does it look like you did?" Regan demanded, and if not for the incredibly selfless gesture she'd just given, Mercy would have liked to pop her for the mouthiness.

Then again, Regan was Marie's problem, not hers.

"Touch Remy," Tessa ordered. "But this time concentrate on taking his powers."

Wordlessly, Marie turned and reached a trembling hand to her husband's face, and brushed the tip of one finger against his cheek. Remy swayed on his feet and leaned against the banister of the staircase, but it was Marie that Mercy looked at, and when Marie opened her eyes they were not the vibrant green Mercy was expecting, but a fierce green burning against the dark canvas of black sclera.

"_Merde_," Marie cursed, looking down at her hands as they glowed a familiar scarlet.

"Uh, you're not going to blow anything up, are you?" Neal finally asked after a long moment. "Because if you are, my bedroom could use another window."

Mercy cracked a smile while Sam rolled his eyes and Henri shot Neal a look that was often directed at Emil for unnecessary comments, but despite it all Marie chuckled, closing her hands into fists as she absorbed the charge back into her skin.

"Then ya can pay fo' a contractor t' come out," she told him. She looked back up at Regan and smiled, and to Mercy's surprise the gothic girl's lips twitched upward in response.

Tessa moved forward and grabbed Marie by the wrist, and with the flick of a finger she removed the bracelet that Marie had not taken off once in five years. Marie's eyes widened in shock, and there was a touch of apprehension there as Tessa nodded impatiently to Remy, but after a pause Marie obediently reached out for her husband again, and touched her fingers to his cheek. When he smiled in response, she let out a shaky breath that was half-sob, and pressed her entire hand to his cheek.

"Y' feel dat, _chere_?" Remy murmured huskily. "Dat's all y', no'ting but y' an' me. Y' did it, Marie."

"But how?" Marie asked, and looked to Tessa.

"Your mind has undergone drastic change in the past few years," Tessa answered. "Over time, I noticed that you could more easily recall the imprinted powers you've stored, with less of the psyche's influence."

"Yes," Marie agreed, bewildered. "Ah used Magneto's power last month t' move the X-jet, an' Ah didn' have a single dream 'bout Auschwitz."

"I suspect that with the bracelet controlling your absorption power, your brain began to trust that your skin was safe again." Tessa knelt to Marie's level in one, fluid motion, and Mercy had a moment to envy her gracefulness. "It finally forgot the trauma of your powers manifesting, and allowed itself to begin to heal, and to develop the way it should have had Cody Robbins not fallen victim to the onset of your powers."

"Yo' sayin' that the reason Ah couldn' control mah powers all these years, was that mah brain stopped growin' when Ah absorbed Cody?" Marie inquired skeptically, wrinkling her nose.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Tessa confirmed.

Marie closed her eyes, and Mercy saw a spot of wetness pooling on her lashes.

"Try to bring up one of your imprinted powers," Tessa told her, touching her knee to bring her back to reality. Marie nodded, and after a moment the hand on her knee fell right through her leg to the step she was sitting on.

The translucent Marie smiled, and Tessa removed her hand, pleased.

"Shadowcat, very good."

"Oh mah God," Marie sighed, then laughed. "Oh mah God."

"Y' said it, _chere_," Remy agreed, and Tessa stepped back so that he could lean forward to embrace his wife. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then the other cheek, then their lips met in a gentle kiss, and when they parted Marie laughed again, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Guess y' won' be needin' dat bracelet no more."

"Guess not," Marie agreed.

"Shall I dispose of it then?" Tessa asked, looking down at the bracelet in her hand. "Or do you want to send it to Forge so he can study it?"

Marie opened her mouth to answer, but then she paused, and her lips curved upward.

"Regan, sugah," she addressed the teenager behind her without turning around. "Will ya get me one o' those black skull an' crossbone envelopes ya have on yo' desk?"

"Now?" Regan asked, with mild annoyance, then sighed and trudged up the stairs to her room.

"What are y' t'inkin', chere?" Remy asked Marie, and Mercy was wondering the same thing, but Marie just smiled a secretive little smile, and they both knew they wouldn't get an answer from her, so Mercy stood and looked around the room.

"I t'ink dis calls fo' a celebration o' de alcoholic kind," she announced. "Who wants a drink?"

Hands shot up around the room, and Emil followed her into the kitchen to help dig through the boxes of dishes in search of glasses while she pulled a bottle of wine from the newly stocked refrigerator.

Over the course of the next week, as she helped the X-treme X-men acclimate to the city, laughing at Sam's zeal for Cajun food and rolling her eyes as Regan's complaints about the mosquitoes and watching Neal try his hand at some of the Guild's training exercises, Mercy wondered often what had become of the bracelet that had freed Marie from the imprisonment of her own powers.

When Christmas rolled around and the Westchester X-men paid a visit, she got her answer.

Scott Summers had brown eyes, after all.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Il es_ _fou_- he is crazy

_Comprendez vous?_- Do you understand?

_De quoi parlez-vous?- _What are you talking about?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay in posting, life always seems to take up all my free time! It's hard to believe there's only two more chapters to go on this story, but at least then I'll have more time to work on "Rogue Evolution"- because that one is going to be a long one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 1Typ0 with my heartfelt gratitude for alerting me to the fact that this story was being plagiarized right here on . I owe you one!**

**~BQ~**


	99. Release

Chapter Ninety-Nine:

* * *

The X-jet touched down so smoothly that her infant son slept through it.

As the jet taxied to a slow halt, she leaned over to tap her companion on the shoulder, and he opened his eyes groggily.

"We there yet?" Evan mumbled.

"Jus' landed," Rogue told him, and looked up as the safety light turned green overhead, signaling that the jet was parked and they were now clear to disembark. "Ya slept nearly the whole way."

"Sorry," he yawned, unbuckling and rising to stretch his lanky form. "The engines must have lulled me to sleep."

"Yo' not the only one," she chuckled, and gestured to little Olivier, who was sound asleep snuggled into his padded crash-webbing, his dark tufts of hair sticking up at unruly angles. "Before we were even halfway over the Atlantic, both o' ya'll had ditched me fo' dreamland. Luckily Ah brought a book."

Evan peered around her at the baby and grinned.

"Poor kid, bet he'd rather be back home playing with Luc and Ari."

"Probably," she admitted, unbuckling her belt. "But so long as he's still breastfeedin', he's glued t' my hip."

"Too much information, man," Evan protested with a groan.

Rogue rolled her eyes and stood herself, leaning over to gently unbuckle her son, trying to lift him without waking him, but of course the moment she picked him up he blinked up at her blearily.

"Hey there, buddy," she crooned softly, adjusting him in one arm to reach down for the diaper bag, but Evan beat her to it, hoisting it over of his broad shoulders. "Thanks, Ev," she said gratefully, and let him lead the way down the aisle to the main hatch, where Hank was waiting for them.

"Hello there, little fellow," Hank greeted Olivier, who flailed a chubby fist at his blue fur. "Still eager to chew off my fur, I see."

"Sorry about that," Rogue said with a cringe. "He does it t' Kurt, too."

"He is biologically predisposed to like blue mutants, I'm afraid," Hank replied, chuckling as he pried Olivier's fingers from his arm. "I blame Mystique for that."

They stepped out of the hatch onto the ramp together, and Rogue lifted her free hand to shield her eyes from the bright Genoshan sunlight. Hank moved ahead of her, his giant form blocking the sun, and the sound of boots on the ramp behind her told Rogue that Ororo had left the cockpit to join them.

"Welcome, my friends!"

At the familiar, booming voice, Rogue looked up to see Magneto approaching.

Only it wasn't the same man, not really.

Instead of the magenta body armor and the ridiculous helmet, Erik Magnus Lensherr strode toward them in black dress slacks, an expensive looking wool overcoat on top, and wouldn't have looked out of place in Washington.

Genosha's President shook hands with Hank and kissed Ororo's cheek, which was a little bizarre to witness, and then he turned in their direction to shake hands with Evan.

"Hello, Erik," Rogue said as the older man smiled at her.

"You look well, my dear," he observed, looking her over with approval. "Motherhood agrees with you."

"Some days," she retorted wryly. "Others Ah'm not so sure."

Erik chuckled, peering down at the baby in her arms. "And this must be Olivier James LeBeau," he deduced with a smile. "Brown eyes? From Gambit, perhaps?"

Rogue shrugged, since there was no way of knowing Remy's natural eye color.

"A handsome boy, regardless," Erik told her, and the grandfatherly expression on his face was a little unnerving, but she returned the smile, appreciating his admiration of her son. "Did you receive the blankets Amelia sent?"

"Yes, thank ya both," she replied, casting a smile at Voight, who flanked Magneto as always. "We really appreciate it- the twins don't like t' share theirs with Ollie."

"Sibling rivalry already?" he asked knowingly.

"They're li'l terrors," she laughed. "If Luc is playin' with a toy, Ari wants it. If she's sittin' in mah lap, Luc wants t' be picked up, too. An' heaven forbid Ollie wants t' nurse, they decide they need mah attention right then an' there."

"Twins can be difficult," Erik remarked thoughtfully. "Pietro and Wanda fought constantly at that age, but if you dared to try and separate them…"

"Total meltdown," Rogue finished, and they exchanged an amused look.

She hadn't known the Maximoff twins as children, but she didn't need to, she knew them both well enough to picture the explosive tantrums they must have thrown. Pietro was still dramatic and filled with self-importance, and would have been a hundred times worse as a toddler, and Wanda's mood swings were known to rival her own.

And if her own twins were any indication, as much as they fought with one another, they could go from mortal enemies to a united front in 3.5 seconds.

"I see you don't need any advice on the struggles of raising twins," Erik observed, but the smile faded from his face as a look of regret took its place, and she knew he was thinking of all the wasted years he'd missed out on with Pietro and Wanda, and the bitterness they had carried for him over it.

She would have liked to tell him that the past was the past, but she knew firsthand that parental abandonment was hard to get over.

Even though she'd long since made her peace with Mystique, even though she spoke to her mother on the phone several times a week and had enjoyed every minute of having her in town for a week to help out after the birth of Olivier, there was a part of her that still hurt at the memory of growing up without her mother there, no matter how much she'd loved Irene.

"Speakin' of Pietro," she cleared her throat to change the subject. "He here yet?"

"He's been coming and going all day," Erik replied. "In fact, he just returned less than an hour ago, with your husband and Piotr in tow."

"An' Freddie?"

"Pietro dropped him off this morning, before taking the Avengers jet to collect Gambit," Erik answered, and gestured for them to follow him from the landing bay into the main building. As the doors slid open for them, Erik glanced down at her. "Have you heard my son's big news?"

Rogue matched his smile with one of her own. "Ah did," she confirmed with a soft laugh. "Congratulations. Ya must be excited 'bout yo' first grandchild."

"I feel old," he sighed.

"Ya are old," she pointed out. "Best get used t' it."

He gave her a look not so unlike the ones Logan still gave her when she sassed off, but he merely shook his head wearily. "I feel as if I have been given a second chance," he confided quietly. "A chance to do better, to be there for her where I wasn't for Pietro and Wanda."

"You've tried t' make up for it with them as it is," Rogue reminded him. "An' it means a lot t' them."

"One can only hope."

"Ah know, they've told me," she corrected firmly. "Wanda kept me on the phone for an hour the last time she got back from visitin'. An' she's already bettin' that yo' gonna spoil her niece rotten."

"Pietro is going to be a dad," Evan muttered behind them. "It's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Evan," Ororo's voice carried from further back, scolding.

"Sorry, Auntie O, it's true."

Rogue gave Erik an apologetic look, but he merely chuckled, and as he led them through the People's Palace, she took in the lavish décor, noting the Matisse painting, and she cringed, hoping Remy hadn't been led in this way.

The last thing she needed was her thieving husband getting any ideas.

"What a lovely painting," Ororo observed, and she glanced back to see the older woman smiling knowingly in her direction.

"Thank you," Erik replied. "Gambit was practically drooling when he saw it."

"Ah bet," Rogue muttered, then looked to Ororo. "Ro, would ya mind entertainin' Ollie for a bit? Ah'm not sure takin' him down t' the med-bay with us is a good idea."

"Of course," Ororo agreed, holding out her hands.

Rogue lifted Olivier to her, and he went eagerly, tiny fists reaching eagerly for Ororo's stunning white hair. "No hair pullin', _chere_," she scolded. "Or your Auntie O might jus' hafta shock some manners into ya."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ororo protested, snuggling the baby close. "You may pull all you like, Olivier."

Unlike most of the X-men, Ororo pronounced his name perfectly, her French accent nearly flawless, and Rogue wondered how much of that was from her days as a thief in Cairo, when she'd met a handsome, young LeBeau herself.

"Thanks, Ro," she said.

"Amelia will show you to the parlor, where you can sit with the baby," Erik told Ororo, and Voght stepped forward from her place trailing behind them to gesture for Ororo to follow her.

Ororo took the diaper bag from Evan and lifted Olivier's little hand to wave at them as they disappeared down the hall, and Rogue watched them go as Magneto pressed the button for the elevator. There was a chime a moment later, and they all filed in after the doors parted.

"I've had St. John set up in the private med-bay," Erik explained as they went down to the subterranean level. "We've done what we can to make him comfortable."

"How bad is it?" Rogue asked.

"He may have a few days, maybe less," he answered truthfully.

"Is it the gunshot wound killing him or the Legacy?" Evan wanted to know. "I saw the clip on CNN and it didn't look like it hit a major artery."

The thought of watching it happen on television made Rogue shudder.

"Both, really," Erik replied as the elevator doors opened. "Dr. McTaggart was able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding, but the Legacy virus has weakened St. John's immune system considerably, and he's taken an infection that his body can't fight off, even with antibiotics."

"It's usually the same with other Legacy patients," Hank sighed. "Moira has been sending me her research, but even though she's found a way to isolate the virus, we're still no closer to finding a cure."

"What about Harmony?" Evan asked. "Can't she heal the infection?"

"Strangely, no," Erik replied with a frown. "Her healing abilities have proven ineffective on the Legacy virus, all she could do was take away the pain."

"There is little else that can be done at this point," Hank murmured, and Rogue swallowed.

"We knew we were comin' t' say our goodbyes," she whispered.

Erik led them to a large sliding door that whooshed open, bringing with it the smell of antiseptic, and they followed him inside.

"I hate hospitals," Evan muttered.

"How is our patient feeling, Moira?" Erik asked as they approached the center desk.

"As well as can be expected," Dr. McTaggart replied wearily, and looked up from her work to favor them with a tired smile. "Go right on in."

Erik stopped at her desk, clearly wishing to speak to her, and gestured to the first door on the left, so Rogue, Evan and Hank filed through the door, the beeping of respiratory machines greeting them as they entered.

"Greetings, my friends," Hank called warmly, and the men inside looked their way.

Pietro was leaning against the wall closest to the door, his foot twitching absently as he struggled to keep his restlessness in check, and he gave them a thin smile. Fred was taking up the entire couch, which looked ready to collapse under his bulk, and he lifted a meaty hand in greeting. Piotr and Remy were seated in chairs on either side of the bed, and Rogue smiled at them both, but then her eyes fell on St. John and her smile faded.

His face was sunken and pale, his eyes framed by dark shadows, his cheeks sharp and hollow.

"What's the matter, _sheila_?" he rasped. "Y' look like ya've seen a ghost."

"Your ugly face would scare anybody, man," Evan retorted, coming up behind her, and St. John gave a gasping laugh that made her heart wrench.

"_Mon chere_," Remy murmured, extending his hand toward her.

Rogue made her way to his side, letting him wrap his arm around her waist, and she pressed a kiss to the top of his head before turning to force a smile for St. John. "Hey there, pyromaniac," she said lightly. "Y' set any good fires lately?"

St. John's cracked lips curved into a smile. "Bloody hell it's been tempting," he sighed wistfully, touching a shaky hand to the tubes in his nose. "Do you lot have any idea how big of a fireball all this oxygen could make? I could light up the entire palace like your American 4th of July in about five seconds…"

She chuckled, but her throat hurt forcing it out.

She'd known, of course, that it would be bad. Hank had given her the cold, hard truth about the Legacy virus and its impact on a mutant's immune system on their flight, and he'd warned her that St. John would be weak, wilting away before their eyes as his body succumbed to the infected bullet wound in his stomach. But she hadn't expected him to still be cracking jokes, to still be _Pyro_… because Pyro was strong and raging like the fire he wielded, and it seemed so wrong to see him being smothered out.

"I trust no one was foolish enough to let you near a lighter, my friend," Hank said, laying a fatherly hand on St. John's shoulder.

"Not a one," he bemoaned. "Bastards."

"Did y' bring _le bébé_?" Remy asked her softly, and she nodded, blinking back tears.

"He's outside with Storm," she told him, then smiled weakly at St. John. "Did Remy show ya a picture yet, sugah?"

"A picture?" St. John echoed. "More like a bloody album."

Remy just shrugged, unapologetic.

"A good looking brood," St. John told her. "Your Luc is going to be a heartbreaker, like his old man. And the little _sheila_…" his words were swallowed up by a fit of coughing, his thin body racked violently, and then he gave her a smile that looked ghastly on his pale face. "Every bit as _beaut_ as her mum."

"An' every bit as bossy," Remy added wryly. "Y' should see de angry pout she gives me when I tell her it's time fo' bed."

"Funny," Rogue drawled. "She goes down without so much as a peep for me."

"Guess we know who wears the pants in your family, Gambit," St. John wheezed with a cracking laugh. "Y' must say 'wait till mommy gets home' a lot, eh, mate?"

"I hear they use the same threat with the X-treme team," Evan piped up.

"Probably the only way they keep Regan in line," Pietro added, and the two former rivals shared a smirk.

"Just ya wait, Speedy," Rogue warned. "Ah'm bettin' money that Crystal pops out a girl, an' then all yo' snarky comments are gonna bite ya in the ass when yo' li'l girl turns into a hellraiser herself."

"It's a boy," Pietro insisted stubbornly. "I can sense it."

"Uh huh," she replied skeptically. "That's not what Wanda says."

Pietro scowled. "She's probably trying to use her improbability hocus pocus to turn my son into a girl," he muttered. "Just to spite me."

"Or perhaps Wanda simply knows something you do not, comrade," Pitor said reasonably.

"Would a daughter be so bad?" Rogue demanded, fixing Pietro with a pointed glare. "Ya sure seem t' enjoy playin' with Ari enough, yo' the only uncle that she can get t' have tea parties with her."

"Tea parties?" St. John echoed incredulously, and choked out a coarse laugh. "Please tell me someone took pictures."

"It was one time," Pietro said, miffed.

"Did she dress you up in a fluffy hat and pearls?" St. John asked, breathing hard as he continued to laugh at the mental image he was conjuring. "I doubt she had any dress up clothes your size, but maybe she borrowed some from Rogue."

"Laugh it up, jerk," Pietro muttered.

And St. John did, to Rogue's alarm, and the more he laughed the harder it was for him to breathe.

His laughter suddenly died away into gasps, and the machines he was hooked up to started to beep shrilly. Rogue grabbed Remy's hand as Hank rushed to St. John's side and Moira barreled through the door, and only when Remy cursed in French did she realize she was crushing his hand.

"_Je suis __désolé_," she murmured, lessening the pressure.

Moira placed an oxygen mask over St. John's mouth and nose, as Hank fiddled with the respiratory machine, and after a few moments St. John's gasping slowed, as more oxygen poured into his airway

For a few minutes the only sound in the room was his labored breathing.

Then he reached up a shaky hand to the mask, pulling it down. "C'mon, you lot," he needled. "This ain't a funeral yet."

"It might be, if you don't take it easy," Moira scolded, slapping his hand away from the mask. "I told you not to overdo it, but you never listen."

"Sorry, mum," he said wryly.

"Perhaps we should let St. John rest for a bit," Hank suggested, glancing at Moira, who nodded her agreement, so he turned to the others. "I'd be most eager to have a tour of the People's Palace, if you might be so inclined, Erik?"

"Of course," Erik said from the doorway. "I'll arrange for some lunch, as well."

"Food," Fred moaned in delight, lumbering to his feet. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Pietro told him with a scowl. "That's why you're the Blob."

Remy rose from his seat, and Rogue started to turn toward the door, but a hand on her wrist stopped her, and she looked down to see St. John's pale fingers holding her in a shaky grasp. She looked at him quizzically, but he just looked back at her, and Remy squeezed her shoulder.

"T'ink mebbe he'd like y' t' sit wit' him fo' a bit, _chere_," he murmured into her hair. "I'll go see if I can pry Ollie outta Stormy's hands."

"Good luck with that," she told him wryly.

Remy and Piotr filed out of the room behind the others, and Rogue sat down in the chair Remy had vacated. Only then did St. John let go of her wrist.

"Can y' give us a few minutes, doc?" he rasped at Moira.

The doctor frowned, so Rogue gave her a weak smile. "Ah promise not t' make him laugh," she offered, and Moira sighed, knowing that St. John wasn't going to budge on this.

"Only a few minutes," she said sternly, and then headed for the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, St. John yanked the oxygen mask from his face, letting it dangle around his neck. "Bloody hell, I thought they'd never leave," he muttered in exasperation.

Rogue blinked. "Did ya fake a respiratory attack t' get me alone?" she demanded.

A sly smirk, so reminiscent of the old St. John, touched his lips. "Don't talk so loud, _sheila_," he chuckled. "We don't want Remy getting the wrong idea."

"What's the right idea?" she asked warily.

"I don't have a lot of time left," St. John said flatly. "And there's something you have to know before I die."

"Ah swear t' God if ya profess yo' undyin' love…" Rogue warned.

"Hilarious," he sneered, rolling his eyes, and then his face turned serious. "I've spent the past year traveling the world, trying t' live a lifetime before the Legacy gets me. A few months ago I was in Austria, and I went into a bank t' change some money, and found out that I apparently have a safety deposit box there I never knew about."

"Huh," she said blankly. "That's… bizarre."

"Y' have no idea, luv," St. John retorted, and shifted weakly to sit up better against his pillows. She almost reached out to help him, but caught herself in time, knowing he wouldn't take kindly to the mothering, and luckily he was focusing all of his flagging energy into his story, so he didn't seem to notice. "So I get the key, and I go into the room with all the safety deposit boxes, and I open my box… and there's a book."

"A book?" she echoed, frowning in bewilderment.

"A book," he confirmed empathically. "A journal, really. And the first page is about my death, as a result of saving Senator Kelly's life."

Just as she was trying to process that, as her brain was trying to dissect how a book could possibly tell the story of something that hadn't happened yet, he leaned forward a little, his gaze boring into hers.

"The journal was Irene Adler's."

"Renie?" Rogue gasped.

"It's filled with… crazy shit," St. John told her, waving his hand dramatically, the IV wires tangling about his gaunt arm. "Years and years worth of visions all crammed into its pages. I didn't read much, just skimmed through it after seeing my part, but I saw enough to know I'm supposed t' give you the key."

"Me?" Rogue frowned. If Irene had wanted her to have the book, why hadn't she left it somewhere in her name, rather than St. John's?

And how had Irene known that St. John would walk into that very bank in Austria at exactly the right time to make the decision to return to the U.S. and take a bullet for a mutant-hating bigot who…

Right.

_Precogs,_ she thought with a groan.

"Only there's a catch, see?" St. John continued. "You're not supposed t' go after the book until you need it."

"How am Ah supposed t' know when Ah'm gonna need it?" Rogue demanded incredulously. "Especially in time t' fly all the way t' Austria an' get it outta a bank?"

"Hell if I know," he barked out a hoarse laugh, shrugging his bony shoulders. "But the journal was pretty clear on that bit, _sheila_. You're supposed t' leave it be until the time's right. Suppose she figured you'd know when the time comes."

"Yeah, she was always cryptic like that," Rogue muttered, and then leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "Dammit."

"Now you know why I sent them all out," St. John said evenly. "You can't tell anyone, not even Gambit. The power that book has… it's too much temptation."

She almost made a wisecrack about his track record with temptation, but he was so serious, more serious than she had ever seen him, that it gave her pause. And he was right, she realized, because that kind of power was dangerous. People might start out with good intentions, but the power to shape the future to your own liking… that was intense.

Could anyone, even someone as disciplined as Professor Xavier, be trusted with that?

Apparently not, given Irene's instructions.

"So Ah get stuck with the burden an' can't even bitch about it t' anybody," she concluded bitterly.

"Pretty much."

He smirked at her, or tried to, but his lips were so thin and white that it looked like a grimace, and she loathed herself for the moment of self-pity when St. John had so clearly gotten the short end of the stick.

"So ya took a bullet fo' Kelly all because a book told you that you were gonna do it?" she asked, favoring him with a wry smile, but he didn't smile back.

"No," he rasped grimly. "I took a bullet for Kelly because the book told me what would happen if I didn't, if he was killed by a mutant shooter."

There was something in his tone, flat and purposefully empty, and in the flicker of a shadow that danced behind his eyes, that made her throat tighten. "Bad?" she asked softly, knowing even before he answered.

"Yeah, luv," he murmured. "Area 51 had nothing on what was coming."

Area 51.

She tried not to think about that cursed place, and most days she succeeded, but every now and then she'd wake in the dark of her bedroom gasping for breath, clamy fingers fisted into the sheets, and she'd have to spend some extra time in the Danger Room to rid her muscles of the tension.

Those were mornings the X-treme team knew to steer clear of her, when only the sound of her children's laughter could bring her back to the present.

Though her skin no longer bore the scars of the torture she'd endured at Trask's hands, the psychological scarring would never fully heal, and every now and then she entertained the thought of what would have happened to her, had the Acolytes not staged a rescue, if she'd been left to wither away in that cell.

Suicide would have been impossible, given her absorption of Carol's invulnerability.

Without even that chance of escape, she knew she would have eventually broken, shattered into a thousand tiny, jagged shards that no one, not even Professor Xavier, could have put back together again.

And St. John was calling it nothing, compared to what Irene saw.

That alone chilled her to the core, and she let out a slow, shuddering breath, trying not to ponder just what it was that could have befallen them all.

"An' no one will ever know what a hero ya are, Sinjin," she said softly, using the pronunciation she knew he hadn't heard since leaving Australia all those years ago, and it made the corners of his chapped lips twitch in surprise. "That's so unfair."

"Life's unfair," he reminded her. "We're born, we… suffer, we die."

"Thanks fo' that."

"I'm dying," St. John reminded her, beginning to sound winded. "Not really… concerned about making people feel bad."

"Ya scared?" Rogue asked quietly.

He shrugged, but didn't have to answer when Moira peeked her head in the door to give them a pointed look.

St. John rolled his eyes and pulled the oxygen mask back onto his face, and Rogue placed her hand over his, her skin tan and golden against his ashen white, and to her surprise he spread his fingers so that hers locked with his, and she squeezed gently.

He was scared, though he was pretending not to be.

"Go t' sleep," she encouraged softly. "Ah'll sit with ya so yo' not alone."

A slight pressure of his fingers was his only response, his eyelids already fluttering shut, and within moments his shallows breathing indicated he was asleep.

After a few minutes of watching the faint rise and fall of his chest, Rogue leaned forward to kiss his clammy forehead, smoothing the fiery red hair out of his eyes the way she often did when tucking Luc and Ari into bed at night.

"Ya did good, Sinjin," she told him, feeling a wave of tenderness for him, knowing what he'd done for all of them. "Ya did real good."

Funny how life turned out, sometimes.

Out of the group of young Acolytes that had lived together on the island, only St. John had chosen not to become part of Xavier's fold. Remy and Piotr had both found their way to the X-men, and Pietro had turned to the Avengers to redeem himself, and even Fred seemed content doing maintenance for the various X-schools.

But St. John had gone his own way, after Magneto.

Maybe it was because of the Legacy virus, or maybe he'd just wanted a change, but he'd turned down several invitations from Xavier, saying he had places to see.

Saying he wasn't a hero.

And now he had given his life to save them all, and she was the only one who knew.

_Why him, Irene? _she wondered, absently stroking the bony ridges of his hand._ Why couldn' Ah have saved Kelly instead? _

After all, a bullet was nothing to her.

Maybe one day Irene's journal would yield the answer, but she doubted it.

"Sweet dreams, little pyromaniac," she whispered. "Ah'm sure there's an entire heaven full o' flammable material jus' waitin' fo' ya on the other side."

As the day stretched on, the others returned one by one to take up places around the room, and Erik ventured down to check on them several times throughout the night, silently watching from the door as St. John slept. Night fell, and Moira brought a blanket for Rogue, which Remy draped over her legs to keep her warm in the chilly room.

They talked quietly amongst themselves, recounting those long ago days on the island, reminiscing about his obsession with morning cartoons, his failed attempts at letting Evan teach him to skateboard.

There were tears, but mostly there was laughter.

Just how he'd want it.

Then sometime in the night, with his friends keeping vigil, St. John's breath was released from his body.

And they said their goodbyes.

**Translations:**

_sheila_- woman, girl  
_le bébé__- _the baby  
_beaut_- beautiful  
_Je suis __désolé- _I'm sorry

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So once again I owe you guys an apology for how long it was before I was able to update. I haven't had a lot of free time for writing lately, and when I did this chapter was giving me trouble, but it turned out okay I think. Not to mention kind of long! So there's only one chapter left to go, and hopefully it should be up within the next few weeks. Then I can focus on "Rogue Evolution" because I'm itching to get to work on that one. Thanks again for sticking around, you guys are the best!**

**~BQ~**


End file.
